


Funky Purple

by Mazer



Series: Funky Purple + Raccolta dei Colori [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, M/M, Mistero, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 161,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia di un gruppo insolitamente eterogeneo per carattere, età ed intenzioni: amicizie e storie d'amore si avviluppano e si spezzano seguendo un percorso fastidiosamente ciclico, sullo sfondo di un giallo che trova le sue radici secoli prima.<br/>
A metà tra il passato e il presente, costantemente a gettarsi occhiate dietro le spalle per paura di qualcosa che si è perso o che c'insegue, poco è effettivamente ciò che sembra...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrivederci a quando?

Coi gomiti ripiegati all’indietro e posati sul davanzale alle sue spalle mentre la schiena era premuta contro lo stesso parapetto, quasi non riuscisse a trovare la forza fisica e mentale per tenersi in piedi, Lena guardò svogliatamente di fronte a sé. No, non il marasma di gente che si mescolava sotto i suoi occhi con pigra indolenza, macchie colorate che sfocatamene danzavano creando sempre nuovi incastri: Lena stava osservando la luna. Orgogliosa e solitaria, si ergeva sulle loro teste in tutta la sua pienezza; un globo enorme che spiccava quasi paurosamente nel cielo altrimenti immerso nel buio, capace di accecare con il suo avvolgente bagliore cinerino più di qualsiasi altro astro presente nel firmamento quella notte, velato da nubi leggere. Le sarebbe piaciuto annegare in quella fiabesca luminosità blu, pensò con insolito lirismo, e invece le toccava stare ben piantata con i piedi per terra, immersa fino al collo in quella bolgia.  
Si diede un’occhiata intorno: nessuno le stava prestando attenzione. Se ne avesse approfittato per dileguarsi dal soporifero party…? Era ironicamente famosa per le sue fughe, in fondo. Ed era certa che Julia se ne sarebbe certamente fatta una ragione, sbollita la rabbia… Non aveva mai capito perché diavolo si ostinasse ad invitarla (o, più precisamente, a costringerla a partecipare) ad ogni singolo ricevimento dato dalla prestigiosa galleria d’arte Claydon, pur sapendo benissimo quanto odiasse quel tipo di eventi. Per di più Julia, essendo la proprietaria, era obbligata a fare gli onori di casa, il che significava che andava ad accoglierla sulla soglia della porta, le dedicava un paio di minuti al massimo e poi scattava a ricevere il successivo ospite, lasciandola da sola ad annoiarsi. Probabilmente l’amica era seriamente convinta di aiutarla a fare nuove conoscenze in quel modo, ma non arrivava a rendersi conto che tra quegli esclusivi gruppetti di artisti snob e mecenati di mezza età difficilmente sarebbe riuscita a trovare qualcuno di ‘compatibile’. Se aveva accettato era stato semplicemente per non offenderla, anche perché nessuno della sua ristretta cerchia di amicizie era riuscito a proporre un’alternativa migliore e abbastanza convincente da poter competere con il primo invito che le era stato fatto. Ok, imposto.  
Lena riuscì a scippare a fatica una coppa di champagne dal vassoio di un riottoso cameriere, al quale non doveva essere passato neppure per l’anticamera del cervello di offrirglielo. Non riusciva neppure a dargli del tutto torto, siamo sinceri. Gettò uno sguardo di sbieco al proprio corpo, sul quale l’abito da sera che indossava scivolava piattamente senza quasi evidenziare alcuna curva, nonostante avesse quasi 19 anni. Un’asse ben piallata. Anzi, una mensola, come gentilmente aveva suggerito qualcuno a bassa voce facendo riferimento alla sua statura non esattamente eclatante, prima che gli venisse rovesciato sulla testa un piatto traboccante di uovo crudo appena sbattuto. Le sfuggì un sospiro: sembrava una bambina che si fosse messa addosso un vestito della mamma per gioco. A completare l’insieme c’era un faccino a forma di cuore spruzzato di lentiggini, due grossi occhioni color nocciola e capelli crespi lunghi fin poco sotto le spalle, indomabili perfino dopo l’utilizzo della piastra e dei più rinomati shampoo liscianti.  
Giocherellò col liquido contenuto nel bicchiere. Non aveva voglia di ubriacarsi solo per noia, nonostante tutto. Arrivò vicina al rimpiangere col cuore l’aver rifiutato su due piedi l’avvilente proposta di Shura di organizzare un torneo di scopone per passare il Sabato sera, invece di uscire per forza. Prospettando profeticamente la piega che avrebbe potuto prendere quella serata era addirittura arrivata a fare pressione su Saul perché le permettesse di portare con sé l’amico giapponese, mettendo per una volta da parte l’assurda questione della ‘quarantena’ imposta e altre sciocchezze simili stabilite proprio da lui, ma il giovane uomo era stato, come sempre, irremovibile. Saul non aveva mai fatto nulla per nascondere l’istintiva antipatia che provava nei confronti di Shura fin dal giorno in cui glielo aveva presentato, benché il tipo non gli avesse fatto alcun affronto personale: si trattava della solita sensazione a pelle che lo spingeva ad essere totalmente abietto verso alcuni e, decisamente molto più di rado, completamente disponibile verso altri. Da quello che Lena poteva ricordare, era accaduto in un solo ed unico caso che il testone avesse acconsentito a ritrattare una delle sue celeberrime ‘prime impressioni’. In ogni modo il povero Shura restava Shura e basta, dunque non si faceva alcun problema a mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote non appena gli occhi di lei volgevano altrove, e certe volte perfino quando erano attentamente puntati su di loro.  
Da anni, Lena e Saul erano famosi proprio per i battibecchi che solitamente occupavano almeno tre quarti di ogni loro incontro, ma nonostante questo la ragazza lo considerava un vero e proprio punto di riferimento, un serio professionista nel suo lavoro nonché una delle pochissime persone dalle quali accettasse i classici consigli-per-il-suo-bene-che-sembravano-tanto-degli-ordini. Da piccola ne era stata perfino un po’ innamorata. Era un tipo piuttosto affascinante, in effetti. Peccato però che li dividessero abbastanza anni perché lui potesse approfittarne per non prenderla seriamente in considerazione sotto certi aspetti, che nonostante il magnifico involucro avesse un carattere orribile, che fosse già fidanzato e che… beh, Saul era indiscutibilmente gay. Decisamente non abbordabile, dunque.  
Elena Donovan (*), per gli amici Lena, continuava a restare indecisa se buttare giù o meno l’alcol che le si stava iniziando a raffreddare tra le mani, quando Julia si decise a tornare a trovarla. Per fare questo dovette abbandonare a sé stessa una stangona bionda vestita di lustrini rosso fuoco, la quale non parve particolarmente felice di essere stata scaricata tanto di botto. La diciannovenne rispose alla sua espressione di disappunto con una di totale indifferenza.  
\- Hai per caso visto in giro quel cretino di mio fratello? – domandò la nuova venuta un po’ bruscamente, forse dimentica della sua già manifesta scortesia di ospite. Sembrava avere un diavolo per capello, nonostante fino ad un secondo prima stesse intrattenendo la sua amica dalla chioma color platino ostentando sorrisi a trentadue denti e un tono di voce platealmente flautato.  
\- Hai provato a cercare su qualche albero? – replicò Lena compiaciuta, accennando un ghigno nell’essere colta da un vecchio ricordo. Ma la donna non partecipò al suo divertimento.  
\- Siamo su un terrazzo, – disse asciutta. – Dove diavolo può essere andato a cacciarsi?! Non so davvero più come fare, con quello…  
Le somiglianze tra Julia e ‘quel cretino di suo fratello’ più giovane di cinque anni, vale a dire Saul, diventavano particolarmente evidenti quando i bei visi dei due erano contratti per la frustrazione. I fratelli Heine, che dopo la loro adozione erano entrati a far parte della facoltosa famiglia Claydon. Stesso fisico atletico, imponente ma proporzionato. Stessi zigomi alti. Stesse labbra piene. Per quanto riguardava la tavolozza a cui la natura aveva attinto i colori per dipingerli, invece, pareva di trovarsi di fronte ad una fotografia in negativo: Julia era infatti albina. La lunga coda alta che le scendeva giù fino al fondoschiena possedeva le tonalità candide del latte, le sue iridi castane erano riflessate di un inquietante rossiccio. Apparenti difetti sui quali, tuttavia, la giovane donna riusciva in qualche modo a far leva per valorizzare ancora di più la sua già evidente bellezza, sfruttando specialmente trucchi vivaci che contrastavano nettamente con i suoi abiti solitamente scuri ed elegantissimi.  
\- Scherzi a parte, credo sia dentro. L’ho perso di vista non appena siamo entrati nel salone, – mormorò Lena, e finalmente bevve una sorsata di champagne. Che le andò di traverso.  
La marmaglia si era ammutolita di colpo non appena aveva fatto il suo ingresso tra la folla, che solennemente tendeva ad aprirsi al suo passaggio, seguito nella maggior parte dei casi da mormorii di ammirazione ed occhiate altrettanto cariche di meraviglia. Il corpo statuario era quasi del tutto fasciato in quello che sembrava un drappo di seta nera: guanti lunghi fino a metà dell’omero, corpino con collo all’americana attillato sul petto piatto, una gonna con un profondo spacco laterale che aderiva su un sedere invidiabile e lasciava intravedere gambe chilometriche e formose al punto giusto. Sandali con almeno sette centimetri di tacco a spillo e lacci alla schiava abbarbicati attorno alle caviglie e ai polpacci (**), nessun gioiello. Labbra dipinte di rosso corallo, palpebre ricoperte dall’ombra nero cupo dell’ombretto. Sconcertava il volto: tratti androgini al limite dell’ambiguo, una pelle così bianca ed integra da far pensare ad una bambola di porcellana, occhi di un impossibile blu oltremare, capelli non troppo lunghi scompigliati grazie al gel, e di un color porpora tanto intenso da far pensare che fossero stati tinti direttamente col sangue del loro niveo proprietario.  
\- Se non sapessi che è un maschio… - biascicò Julia chiaramente basita, ma anche con una lieve punta d’invidia, mentre Lena seguitava a tossire convulsamente. Il mondo doveva essere davvero crudele, se perfino un uomo in abiti femminili riusciva a suscitare più interesse di lei, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi. Seppur in maniera affettuosa, di ritrovò ad odiare l’amico per come riusciva sempre e comunque ad apparire sfacciatamente stupendo. Viste le sue più istintive reazioni in casi come quelli forse sarebbe stato meglio se avesse smesso di fare comunella con gente che, pur senza aver fatto proprio nulla per meritarselo se non nascere già così, non avrebbe sfigurato al fianco di parecchi attori e modelle professionisti dopo un paio di ritoccatine appuntate da un bravo chirurgo, pensò, biasimando subito dopo il suo essere così meschina.  
\- Si potrebbe sapere a cosa dobbiamo questa pagliacciata, Liam (***)? – brontolò, non appena si rinvenne. Julia stava osservando l’intera scena con un sopracciglio sollevato, e stampata in faccia un’espressione di sospetto. Il ragazzo sorrise sornione, scoprendo due file di denti perlacei e perfettamente allineati, e prese la parola sussurrando divertito:  
\- Ho pensato che sarebbe potuto essere un modo interessante per ravvivare questa serata prevedibilmente noiosa. – L’albina lo guardò storto, ma lui la ignorò senza farsi troppi problemi. - Uno scherzo in grande, insomma.  
\- Scusami, ma proprio non riesco a cogliere l’ironia.  
\- Ma quello è il mio vestito…! – saltò improvvisamente su Julia con sconcerto, riconoscendo nell’abito da cocktail indossato da Liam un oggetto che le apparteneva.  
\- Forse avrei dovuto chiedertelo prima, - asserì il giovane, facendo però un rapido gesto con la mano come a voler intendere che lei stesse dicendo chissà quale sciocchezza. – Siamo alti più o meno uguali; Shura ha dovuto fare solo un paio di aggiusti qua e là. Certo non avrei mai potuto prendere in prestito qualcosa da questa qui…  
\- Gradiresti un po’ di champagne, caro? – sibilò caustica Lena, facendo oscillare pericolosamente tra le dita la coppa ancora mezza piena della bevanda. Il rosso mise prontamente le mani avanti in un gesto di difesa, memore dell’uovo crudo toccato in sorte all’altrettanto incauto compagno asiatico. Una barzelletta ormai entrata nella leggenda.  
\- Shura…? Saul se la prenderà a morte, – replicò Julia, rabbonitasi con straordinaria rapidità.  
\- Quell’idiota non la smetterà mai… - soffiò la ragazza, ancora adirata. – Non dovresti permettergli di starti tanto appiccicato addosso. E’ una pessima compagnia.  
\- Inizi a parlare come mio fratello…  
\- Inizi a comportarti da paranoica. Io lo trovo davvero simpatico, e non capisco come mai tu ti faccia uscire di bocca certe frasi, di tanto in tanto. Tu ce l’hai presentato. Tu lo hai portato a casa nostra, visto che non aveva altro posto dove andare. Saul lo tollera solo perché sei stata tu a chiedere che fosse preso sotto la nostra protezione. – Julia sembrò trattenere con difficoltà una risatina ingiustificata. Chissà a che pensava… - Però vai in escandescenze la metà delle volte in cui ci trovi a chiacchierare insieme. Quando state insieme voi due, invece, sei uno zuccherino. Beh, quasi…  
\- Tu hai davvero delle fette di culatello sugli occhi, tesoro… - disse Elena con saccenteria, ma in tono calmo. Però posò con poca grazia la coppa sul primo ripiano duro disponibile, procurando in certo frastuono.  
\- Credevo che non condividessi certi preconcetti. Come se il fatto che ti piace una persona del tuo stesso sesso equivalesse a dire che ti piacciono tutte indistintamente… - replicò Liam tristemente, per poi aggiungere con tutt’altra inflessione: – Comunque lui è a posto. Fa lo scemo con chiunque gli capiti a tiro, questo sì, ma non gl’interessano i maschi. Credo che tu gli piaccia.  
Lena chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante.  
\- Ho preso molto a cuore il suo caso, ma non voglio complicazioni.  
\- Manderai quel povero ragazzo al manicomio, se non la smetterai di tirare tanto la corda, - ghignò il rosso.  
\- Ce lo farei ritornare, piuttosto, - rispose la ragazza, avvilita.  
\- Manco fosse stata colpa sua…  
Prima che Lena potesse rovesciargli addosso l’ennesima raffica di parole, Julia intervenne.  
\- Potresti andarmi a cercare Saul, Liam? Avrei urgente bisogno di parlargli, ma non sono riuscita a trovarlo da nessuna parte.  
Compresero immediatamente entrambi che la sua era stata, naturalmente, una semplice scusa per smorzare la tensione. Si accorsero anche che un paio di teste si erano voltate incuriosite verso di loro, nel tentativo di capire per quale motivo fosse scaturito quel battibecco del quale a loro arrivava un animato brusio simile ad una eco disturbata.  
\- Ok, - mormorò.  
  
Scovare Saul si era rivelato difficile quanto cercare un ago in un pagliaio: Liam appurò sulla propria pelle quanto fosse fondata la diffusa diceria secondo la quale se il loro ‘capo spirituale’ decideva di sparire, lo faceva nel senso letterale del termine. Non era nello studio. Non era per i corridoi. Non era nella sala da ballo, ovviamente. Non era neppure nei bagni… Ma dove poteva essere andato mai a nascondersi..?  
Si bloccò di colpo, e voltò il capo lentamente. Molto lentamente. Con magari un po’ di nonchalance platealmente simulata, per quanto possibile. Si era sentito come osservato… e aveva appena verificato di essere nel giusto. Lui si trovava dal lato opposto di quell’enorme salone deserto, e pareva si fosse fermato apposta per mettersi ad osservarlo in quel modo impudente in piena tranquillità, qualunque fosse stata l’azione che poteva aver precedentemente intrapreso. Certamente più alto e robusto di lui, con una valigetta di pelle stretta in una mano. Indubbiamente giovanissimo, ma a prima vista di qualche anno più maturo. Tratti del viso regolari. Capelli castani scuro, occhi di un nero intenso. Pallido in maniera poco salutare, sentenziò: forse si trattava semplicemente di uno che non aveva l’abitudine di stare molto all’aria aperta, oppure veramente era ammalato, in ogni caso la sua carnagione slavata era priva della consueta luminosità propria invece di quella del rosso. Magari si sarebbe ridotto in polvere se colpito dalla luce del sole, pensò sagacemente.  
Lo sconosciuto appariva piuttosto perplesso, nell’essersi ritrovato davanti quell’ambigua creatura. Non sembrava disgustato; piuttosto pareva che il suo cervello stesse lavorando duramente cercando di cogliere un qualche dettaglio che doveva essergli evidentemente sfuggito.  
“Non sono mica uno strano insetto!” pensò Liam, sentendosi chiaramente a disagio. Quando si era prestato a quella mascherata non aveva mai preso minimamente in considerazione la possibilità che qualcuno avrebbe potuto scambiarlo sul serio per una donna, nonostante tutto, ma adesso iniziava ad essere colto da dubbi piuttosto disturbanti… Si trattenne a stento dal fare un passo indietro, non appena l’oscuro individuo dall’aria malaticcia prese ad avanzare speditamente nella sua direzione. Magari era un pervertito. Sì, uno di quelli che nascondono chissà quali pensieri malati dietro una facciata di banale normalità… Si pentì con tutta l’anima di essersi pavoneggiato tanto agghindato in quel modo appariscente, visto e considerato che spiccava fin troppo già in condizioni normali. Era stata una semplice presa in giro, giusto? Si augurava che quel tipo non avesse equivocato… Non negava di avere una netta (quasi totale, forse) predilezione per gli uomini, ma sinceramente non aveva alcuna voglia di…  
\- L’uscita è da quella parte, vero? – domandò il livido estraneo in tono incolore quanto la sua pelle, facendo scemare d’un colpo l’incrementarsi di tutte le sue fantasiose congetture. Rispose semplicemente con un cenno del capo: si era sentito idiota già a sufficienza. – Grazie. – fu la replica; dopodiché il ragazzo gli diede le spalle e s’incamminò verso l’ingresso… non prima di aver mormorato in tono chiaramente udibile un ‘Ci vediamo’.  
“ _Ci vediamo_???” esplose Liam tra sé e sé, mentre nel frattempo il tizio si dileguava dalla sua visuale. Riprese la ricerca di Saul decisamente più nervoso di prima. Metteva una tale foga nel calpestare il suolo coi piedi ad ogni passo, da rischiare seriamente di consumare i tacchi delle scarpe. La sua rabbia era parzialmente sbollita quando arrivò alla zona vecchia, come tra loro definivano familiarmente le stanze più interne ed antiche della galleria Claydon: non accessibili al pubblico, in esse erano solitamente riposti e custoditi gli oggetti più disparati, a cui non era ancora stata assegnata una collocazione. Liam ne ignorava le funzioni. Era salito fin lassù più che altro per scrupolo di coscienza, e dubitava fortemente che il suo amico potesse aver avuto un qualche interesse ad andarsi a rifugiarsi da quelle parti, pur conoscendo bene il suo amore per i posticini isolati, dunque si sorprese non poco nell’udire alcuni chiari rumori provocati presumibilmente da un essere vivente. Non particolarmente sprezzante del pericolo, si diresse con cautela verso la camera dove con ogni probabilità doveva trovarsi la fonte di quel ritmico picchiettare.  
\- Saul, sei qui? – chiese, affacciandosi dal vano della porta. Saul era lì, in effetti, solo che la scena che gli si parò davanti non sarebbe potuta apparire realistica neppure in una delle sue più astratte congetture. L’uomo giaceva sul pavimento, disteso supino, e tentava di divincolare le braccia sollevate sopra la testa e tenute strettamente legate grazie a quello che sembrava essere un robusto cordone da tenda. Forse la sua intenzione sarebbe stata tirare giù l’intero bastone che reggeva i pesanti tendaggi, oppure sporgersi abbastanza in avanti da riuscire a recuperare un attrezzo adatto a liberarsi, ma appariva chiaro che gli sforzi compiuti fino a quel momento dovevano essere stati del tutto inutili. I suoi vivaci occhi grigi smisero di vagare imbarazzati e a vuoto per la stanza e si fissarono sull’appena comparso Liam, scoccandogli all’istante un’occhiata colma d’indignazione. Probabilmente avrebbe detto qualcosa di parecchio scurrile, se non avesse avuto un bavaglio stretto tra i denti: ne uscirono soltanto degli incomprensibili borbottii soffocati. In effetti, lui era davvero l’ultima persona dalla quale sarebbe stato prudente farsi beccare combinato in quel modo, vestito da donna e col volto vistosamente imbellettato, ma ormai era fatta. Tra l’altro, lo stesso Saul avrebbe dovuto lavorare parecchio di fantasia, per giustificare il suo stato… Non solo era legato come un salame ed imbavagliato, ma anche mezzo nudo…! Come se qualcuno si fosse divertito a spogliarlo, senza contare qualche piccolo, allusivo livido scuro non troppo nascosto qua e là… Vecchio o recente? Magari si erano divertiti in due, pensò. Si chinò sul pavimento per sciogliere i nodi che lo tenevano vincolato – Potrei farlo sapere al tuo ragazzo, sai?  
Il moro si sollevò dal suolo in un improvviso scatto di reni ergendosi in tutta la sua statura, facendolo quasi ricadere all’indietro per lo spavento. Sembrò accorgersi sul serio della sua presenza solo alcuni istanti dopo.  
\- Dov’è andato? – chiese troppo in fretta, la voce leggermente roca per lo sforzo.  
\- Chi? – replicò confuso il rosso, il quale iniziava ad essere spaventato da quella situazione quasi quanto dallo sguardo allucinato che gli stava rivolgendo. Saul realizzò finalmente che la cerniera abbassata dei suoi pantaloni stava lasciando campo libero alla vista su parti del corpo che sarebbe stato preferibile rimanessero private, e che il suo ben delineato torace, per quanto bello a guardarsi, al momento era disseminato a sufficienza di segni dalla dubbia natura da fargli ritenere più opportuno fingere che quello fosse un particolare a cui dare scarsa importanza. Con poca spontaneità fece ricombaciare i lembi bistrattati della camicia sul petto, mentre le sue guance si coloravano di due deliziose chiazze rosse alla Heidi. Si schiarì la gola.  
\- Alto, occhi e capelli scuri, deve avere con sé una valigia marrone in pelle, – sussurrò. – La _mia_ valigia.  
“ ‘Ci vediamo’…!” intuì immediatamente Liam, ma non lo disse a voce alta. – Vado a cercarlo! – esclamò invece, e fece per precipitarsi fuori da quella stanza, senza specificare al ragazzo dai capelli corvini come avrebbe fatto a riconoscere quel tipo con a disposizione solo quel paio di misere indicazioni. Si sentì afferrare con forza per un braccio.  
\- Tu… non devi raccontare a nessuno quello che hai visto qui dentro. Se dovesse essere indispensabile, lascia parlare me.  
Il rosso non avrebbe saputo dire cosa l’avesse colpito di più del suo atteggiamento, se la sua espressione insolitamente supplice o il suo assurdo modo di comportarsi nei confronto dell’intera storia. Lo conosceva da quando era nato, e raramente lo aveva sentito chiedere scusa, figuriamoci implorare più o meno esplicitamente qualcuno di tenere la bocca chiusa su faccende che gli riguardavano. Proprio lui, all’apparenza tanto forte da essere in grado di sopportare a testa alta qualunque opinione altrui, comprese le critiche più spietate. Per non parlare poi dell’ambiguità della storia in sé… Faccia-pallida doveva avergli sottratto qualcosa, si era capito, ma che senso aveva avuto il legarlo e svestirlo, se non quello più ovvio a pensarsi? Faceva molta fatica ad immaginare Saul consenziente a certi generi di giochetti, come del resto a restarsene passivamente immobile in attesa che l’altro la finisse di trastullarsi col suo corpo e gli rubasse un oggetto prezioso qualsiasi. Saul stava con Ethan, per quel che ne sapeva, e gli risultava incredibile pure soltanto concepire l’idea che potesse tenere il piede in due scarpe. Le sue labbra erano stranamente cucite sull’intera faccenda, che così gli appariva impenetrabile quanto il suo amico d’infanzia stesso. Ma non riuscì comunque a resistere a quello sguardo insolitamente implorante.  
\- Vado. – disse in tono fermo, senza fare domande. “Le spiegazioni a dopo”.  
  
Fece la cosa più ovvia che gli restava da fare, vista la mancanza d’indizi: corse verso la direzione da lui stessa indicata allo sconosciuto. Corse per modo di dire, dati i malefici tacchi che portava ancora ai piedi. Poteva anche aver imparato a camminarci su simulando un andamento sinuoso accettabile, ma ciò non toglieva che fossero infinitamente scomodi. In ogni modo, a parte il fatto che nulla poteva confermargli che la persona con cui si era incrociato poco prima fosse effettivamente il ladro (ma era davvero un ladro? Saul aveva parlato sommariamente di una valigia e di chi l’aveva portata via), era da ingenui pretendere che il tipo fosse ancora nei paraggi dopo aver compiuto il presunto misfatto. Liam non lo scorse nell’androne, infatti, né nei paraggi di quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la via obbligata per lasciare l’edificio. Solo in un secondo momento notò che la porta dell’uscita di sicurezza era insolitamente aperta. Vi si diresse velocemente, incurante delle occhiate indiscrete rivoltegli da alcune delle altre persone presenti in quel luogo. Come temeva, non trovò nessuno ad attenderlo nell’antistante vicolo spoglio e buio. Rimase a fissare il vuoto, incerto sul da farsi, per diversi istanti. Poi cominciò a piovere.

* * *

(*) Me ne sono ricordata solo dopo averlo scelto ed utilizzato, comunque Donovan è il cognome di un personaggio apparso nel telefilm ‘Streghe’: lei ed Lena non hanno nulla in comune, a parte questo. Il nome, invece, è un riferimento a quello di Elèna (e non Èlena, come si leggerebbe in italiano) Derevko di ‘Alias’.  
(**) Ma i sandali alla schiava ce l’hanno davvero i tacchi alti, o sono a suola piatta? Io sono innamorata dei loro lunghi lacci… se ho fatto un errore, scusatemi.  
(***) Questo Liam non ha nulla a che vedere con quello della mia fanfic ‘I’m under your spell’. E neppure con Yuriy Ivanov, nonostante i capelli… _Funky Purple_ è il nome del colore della mia tintura preferita. ^^’’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! ^_^  
>  E’ da oltre due anni che non scrivo una storia originale e non ne ho mai pubblicata una su internet, perciò sono un po’ ansiosa circa quello che sarà il risultato finale di ciò che avete appena finito di leggere. Come al solito ho preferito scrivere volta per volta e non cominciare dopo aver pianificato almeno le basi del racconto, il che significa che se mi affezionerò a questa trama com’è successo con le altre in precedenza, molto probabilmente ne verrà fuori qualcosa di lungo e contorto… è una mia consolidata abitudine, del resto, ma dato che presumibilmente nel campo delle original non mi conosce nessuno, ho voluto mettervi in guardia. :-p


	2. Vulnerabile

Non era mai riuscito a capire cosa ci trovasse di comodo, in quella posizione. Saul occupava il posto accanto al suo nell’ampio letto a due piazze, che condividevano ormai da parecchio, e stava spendendo il suo tempo leggendo con apparente interesse un libro abbastanza voluminoso, forse impegnativo anche nei contenuti. Nulla d’insolito, si sarebbe detto, se non fosse stato che invece di starsene disteso per bene sul materasso, per abitudine tendeva a tenere le spalle e la schiena appoggiati alla spalliera e le gambe rannicchiate al corpo, sfruttando le ginocchia a mo’ di leggio: era capace di restarsene in quella posa anche per ore intere. Ad Ethan scricchiolavano le ossa solo a guardarlo.  
Nel silenzio della camera si poteva udire chiaramente il ticchettio del grosso orologio da muro fissato al di sopra della porta, che si sarebbe unito a quello della sua sveglia, se non fosse stato che essa giaceva in un angolo del cassetto superiore del suo comodino seminascosta tra innumerevoli coppie di calzini, ordinatamente accoppiati ed appallottolati per modello e colore. Come la maggior parte delle persone comuni e mentalmente stabili, Ethan trovava fastidioso il picchiettio ritmato tipico di ogni sorta di orologio e affini, specie durante un momento delicato qual è il riposare, ma per amore di Saul aveva imparato a tollerare anche quell’ennesima piccola seccatura. Il suo ragazzo era davvero una creatura particolare: nonostante la sua fissa di tenere sotto costante e stretto controllo lo scandire del tempo in generale, la verità era che faceva di tutto affinché potesse gestire la propria vita senza sentirsi da esso costretto. Tendenzialmente pigro per indole, regolava i suoi orari in una maniera tale che raramente essi riuscivano a collimare con quelli della maggior parte della gente, costretta invece a seguire tabelle di marcia più rigide delle sue, e il suo stesso modo di rapportarsi al problema faceva mettere comunemente le mani nei capelli a chiunque fosse almeno minimamente stressato dal tran-tran quotidiano: per farla breve, Saul era uno che se la prendeva comoda sempre e comunque, se non quando era necessariamente costretto a seguire scadenze davvero vincolanti. Però il suo bravo orologio da portarsi dietro non se lo scordava mai, questo no.  
Si lasciò andare ad un sospiro, e, stranamente, questo riuscì a stapparlo dalla sua apatica indifferenza nei confronti dell’intero mondo esterno, lui compreso. Le sue iridi grigio intenso abbandonarono momentaneamente la pagina fitta di simboli scuri, e lo spirano al di sopra degli occhiali da lettura come in attesa.  
\- Che c’è? – domandò poi pacatamente, incapace di decifrare i segnali mandatigli in risposta dagli occhi verdissimi dell’altro. Oppure, forse, semplicemente in quel momento non era in vena di farlo.  
\- Niente, figurati, - borbottò. Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini fece per ritornare al suo libro. – Sembriamo una coppia di pensionati, certe volte.  
Saul voltò pagina, segno evidente del fatto che ci si stava addentrando in una conversazione che non doveva risultargli troppo di suo gusto.  
\- Stasera non ne ho voglia, - tagliò corto, infatti, e da quell’ultima frase in poi il suo sguardo rimase ostinatamente incollato al volume di carta, sfuggendo intenzionalmente al suo.  
‘Se ci fosse stato qualcosa che non va te l’avrebbe certamente detto, Ethan,’ si disse scioccamente, cercando di tranquillizzare sé stesso. Il suo fidanzato non era mai stato un chiacchierone, questo lo aveva assodato fin da quando si erano conosciuti, e odiava parlare dei propri problemi agli altri quasi quanto essere costretto a farlo. Però Ethan era anche sicuro di essere riuscito a guadagnarsi la sua piena fiducia, nel corso degli ultimi anni, e che esattamente per questo motivo, se ce ne fosse stato seriamente bisogno, prima o poi l’ipotetica grana sarebbe saltata fuori. Bisognava solo aspettare. Come sempre, con Saul. Del resto era stato proprio standogli accanto che, dopo innumerevoli esperienze di relazioni anonime e vuote, spesso poco più che delle ‘toccate e fuga’, aveva accettato di rivoluzionare il suo intero stile di vita purché lo accettasse al suo fianco. Alcune di quelle sue scelte avevano suscitato l’aperta contrarietà di parecchi suoi vecchi conoscenti, che gli avevano rinfacciato quel suo dimostrarsi a loro parere eccessivamente accomodante nei confronti di quello strano uomo, ma lui aveva imparato a fare orecchie da mercante in quei casi. Nonostante il suo bell’aspetto, che tendeva a farlo spiccare tra la gente comune, Saul aveva modi di fare tanto bruschi che i più, vedendosi rifiutati così duramente, finivano col lasciarlo perdere ed allontanarsi dallo scorbutico giovane scuotendo la testa privi di speranza: lui stesso aveva dovuto fare ben presto i conti col fatto che si trattava di tutto fuorché di un ragazzo ‘facile’, e probabilmente avrebbe finito col desistere come tutti gli altri prima di lui, se non si fosse reso conto che Saul nonostante le apparenze gradiva le sue attenzioni.  
Rimase con gli occhi chiusi, quando avvertì le sue dita scivolare agilmente tra i fitti riccioli castani che gli ricoprivano il capo. Il resto del corpo di Saul convogliava ufficialmente ogni sua restante attenzione verso il solito volume, ma ciascun singolo gesto di quella manina impertinente era tutto per lui. Gli venne da sorridere: alla fine era stato il suo ragazzo a consolare lui, e non viceversa. Come al solito, si ritrovò a pensare che era stato anche per poter godere di momenti come quelli, che aveva accettato d’iniziare una relazione che fin dal principio sospettava, nella migliore delle ipotesi, sarebbe andata avanti ad una velocità di sviluppo dimezzata rispetto al normale. Saul aveva un carattere chiuso quasi ai limiti del patologico, e metterlo faccia a faccia con degli estranei pareva provocargli talvolta un dolore quasi fisico: parecchi tendevano a scambiare la sua freddezza per ostilità o superbia, ma la verità era che, nonostante le apparenze e tutte le pose da duro che poteva spararsi, Saul era letteralmente intimorito dagli altri esseri umani, e non nel senso che era timido o che possedesse un carattere debole. Ethan si era a volte chiesto se non ci fosse stato sul serio un disturbo di tipo psichico di fondo, per lo meno in passato, visto che in più occasioni sua sorella Julia o qualcuno dei suoi pochi amici si era fatto sfuggire frasi del tipo ‘Con te ha fatto passi da gigante’, per poi rabbuiarsi o zittirsi come ad essersi accorti di aver detto una parola di troppo. Certo era che Saul si era dimostrato in più casi una di quelle persone che, forse, sul serio sarebbero state capaci di bastare a sé stesse: non che disprezzasse la compagnia, ma sembrava riuscire a dare il meglio e a rilassarsi completamente solo quando era immerso nella più totale solitudine. Lui era uno dei più eccellenti restauratori della galleria d’arte Claydon, nonostante la giovane età, e quel lavoro era davvero una delle pochissime cose verso le quali riuscisse a dimostrare apertamente entusiasmo. Fosse stato per lui avrebbe passato intere giornate privandosi anche di sonno e cibo, per potersi dedicare senza pause ad ognuno di quegli stupendi oggetti tanto bisognosi delle sue tenere cure. Ethan era uno dei pochi ad avere il permesso di andarlo a disturbare quando era rintanato nel suo laboratorio, se proprio era strettamente necessario, ma dopo un paio di volte aveva iniziato ad evitare di farlo per sua volontà. Era un modo molto stupido di reagire al problema, se ne rendeva conto, ma vedere i suoi occhi brillare a quel modo solo davanti a delle opere artistiche e quelle dita accarezzarle con una premura che forse non aveva mai dimostrato nei suoi confronti, gli gonfiava il cuore di un irritante senso di fastidio.  
Lo amava, e non aveva dubbi sul fatto di essere ricambiato, solo che… ecco, se di tanto in tanto Saul avesse fatto lo sforzo di mostrarsi un pochettino più preoccupato per la piega che il loro rapporto avrebbe potuto prendere… Era da considerarsi lui quello ottuso, se dopo oltre due anni che si coricavano nello stesso letto tentava non di cambiarlo, ma almeno a smettere di rimanerci male quando il suo convivente dimostrava di tenere più in conto il suo piccolo mondo personale, nel quale correva a rifugiarsi appena poteva, che lui..?  
La mano che fino a qualche minuto prima stava giocherellando con la sua chioma ricciuta improvvisamente lo spinse via senza troppa gentilezza.  
\- Non appiccicati. Sei tutto sudato, - brontolò Saul, nel sentire un suo braccio cingergli la vita. Già normalmente non tollerava smancerie, figuriamoci con quel caldo. Ethan si risollevò come gli era stato chiesto di fare, ma invece di allontanarsi si fece spazio tra le gambe. Per un istante soltanto le iridi argentee si spalancarono, ma appena un istante dopo calò nuovamente su di loro il consueto velo di distacco. Mentre il suo fidanzato lo spogliava quasi con foga e si denudava a sua volta, ripose con tutta calma occhiali e libro sul comodino che si trovava alla sua sinistra e spense l’abat-jour.  
  
Di quel passo sarebbe impazzito. Erano trascorsi un paio di giorni dalla sera della festa, ma nessun elemento chiarificatore si era magicamente materializzato davanti ai suoi occhi per svelare la realtà dei fatti accaduti durante quelle ore. Non avrebbe saputo più dove altro sbatterci la testa. La cosa più ragionevole da farsi sarebbe stata mettere Saul con le spalle al muro e chiedere spiegazioni direttamente a lui, ovvio, ma caso strano di recente il suo amico si era ritrovato con tanto di quel lavoro arretrato da sbrigare che, tornato a casa, andava direttamente in camera sua a dormire ‘perché si sentiva veramente stanco’… Ciò che mandava in bestia Liam non era tanto il non sapere, quanto l’ignorare l’effettiva gravità della situazione. Poteva darsi che si trattasse solo di una sciocchezza, ma a quel punto perché Saul, per quanto paranoico potesse essere di suo, si ostinava tanto a mantenere il segreto? Il suo istinto lo spingeva a non lavarsene le mani tanto in fretta. Temeva di poter mettere qualcuno nei guai, ma in fondo era stata proprio la paura letta nello sguardo del suo compagno, ad allarmarlo. Per non parlare poi della valigia… lui era di casa alla galleria, lo avrebbe saputo subito se fosse stato sottratto qualcosa di prezioso, e invece pareva che nessuno avesse denunciato il furto. Inutile stare a gingillarsi oltre: doveva rimboccarsi le maniche e tentare di tirar su un’indagine per conto suo; magari con un po’ di fortuna sarebbe riuscito a scoprire qualcosa di utile.  
\- Oggi non hai compiti da fare, Shu? – mormorò alla persona seduta all’altro capo del tavolo, nascondendo malamente la propria rassegnazione. Shura sollevò con fare indispettito un sopracciglio, insolitamente folto se confrontato col resto dei tratti sottili del suo volto.  
\- Che c’è, è scattata la fase ‘Mandiamo a casa il bamboccio, dei fatti seri se ne occupino i grandi’? – sogghignò, senza apparentemente prendersela troppo. – Non c’è scuola, oggi, e non ho niente di meglio da fare.  
Come poteva spiegare con gentilezza al ragazzino che difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a lavorare alla misteriosa faccenda di cui era stato testimone e contemporaneamente a fingere che fosse una cosa del tutto normale, con lui di fronte che lo fissava intensamente in posa da Dylan Dog pensante, con tanto di gamba che dondolava al di là di uno dei braccioli della sedia e le due mani giunte a formare un triangolo immaginario davanti al viso?  
\- Non è mia intenzione mandarti via, - mentì spudoratamente. – Solo che m’innervosisce l’essere fissato a questo modo… non riesco a concentrarmi.  
\- Non avrei mai detto che ti dispiacesse sentirti osservato, dopo il rosso corallo che hai scelto per dipingerti le labbra qualche sera fa…  
Liam non riuscì a trattenersi dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo, e Shura ridacchiò. Come doveva comportarsi? Aveva un disperato bisogno d’aiuto, e anche di condividere quel peso con qualcuno… ma temeva che lui non si sarebbe rivelato la persona più adatta. Lo conosceva da abbastanza tempo da sapere con quanta facilità finiva col farsi scappare parole di troppo, anche quando gli era stato detto espressamente che bisognava tenere la bocca chiusa: che lo facesse perché era davvero stupido o semplicemente uno strafottente, non lo sapeva. Ci sarebbe stata anche Lena, certamente più fidata in questo senso, ma il suo cieco attaccamento nei confronti di Saul rischiava di renderla poco obbiettiva, in quel frangente: aveva accettato con una certa difficoltà la sua relazione con Ethan, e di sicuro impulsiva com’era rischiava di mandare tutto all’aria, se fosse uscito fuori che l’intero casino poteva avere una qualche attinenza anche solo minima con un possibile caso di adulterio…  
\- Senti, Shu, non voglio essere scortese con te, ma ho da lavorare. Ed è davvero parecchia roba. – disse infine Liam sfruttando le stesse bugie di Saul, nel tentativo di darsi un tono. Shura inclinò la testa da un lato, alla maniera dei cani. Il rosso dovette fare un certo sforzo su sé stesso, per non mettersi a ridere.  
\- Potrei aiutarti io. E’ solo un po’ di carta da sistemare, no? – lo incitò. – Eddài…  
Doveva giocare d’astuzia. Compreso ormai che Shura non si sarebbe tolto dai piedi in tempi brevi, o continuava le sue ricerche senza più sperare che lui si muovesse anche solo di un millimetro dalle sue posizioni, o lo coinvolgeva evitando di scoprirsi eccessivamente. Doveva farlo apparire come qualcosa di simile ad un semplice compito d’ufficio, oppure un favore da svolgere per conto d’altri fingendo che neppure lui ne sapesse troppo.  
\- Ok, vieni qui che ti faccio vedere di che si tratta, - capitolò, con quanta più spontaneità gli fu possibile. A quella sua frase, Shura balzò sul tavolo e lo attraversò gattonandoci sopra a quattro zampe, poi saltò sul pavimento una volta arrivato al lato opposto facendo tremare l’intero piano di acciaio e cristallo. Liam si astenne dal commentare la sua azione. Riuscì ad allungare fuori dalla sua portata il posacenere con la sigaretta già accesa appena in tempo.  
\- Ehi! Che ti costa lasciarmi fare un tiro?! – piagnucolò.   
\- Non voglio i tuoi polmoni sulla coscienza.  
\- Vorresti che me le comprassi coi soldi miei, piuttosto, – lo scimmiottò. Ma lui non si lasciò confondere, e rimase pressoché impassibile.   
\- Tsk!  
Shu avvicinò il viso al suo, fermandosi come di consueto a soli cinque centimetri di distanza. I capelli, nerissimi e folti quanto scompigliati, arrivavano a sfiorargli dolcemente con le loro punte sfilzate le clavicole, incorniciando un visetto pulito tra le due bande di ciocche scure divise centralmente. Era questo, assieme alla sua costituzione insolitamente minuta per essere quella di un diciassettenne, ciò che maggiormente spiccava in lui rispettando i canoni fisici medi degli uomini asiatici: se alla fine Lena avesse scelto di farne il padre dei suoi figli, in mancanza di meglio, insieme avrebbero potuto generare tanti piccoli manici di scopa, pensò. Erano perfino ugualmente bassi… Gli occhi invece, probabilmente a causa delle origini americane della madre, erano di una sfumatura di nocciola tendente al verde decisamente insolita per un giapponese.  
\- A che stai pensando, brutto porco? – domandò con voce suadente, al che Liam si riscosse del tutto.  
\- C’è bisogno di trovare una persona. – Ripensò alla stringata descrizione fattagli da Saul: alto, occhi e capelli scuri, deve avere con sé una valigia marrone di pelle. Probabilmente ce n’erano stati a decine così, a quella festa. – Visto che hai voglia di aiutarmi, fa’ un confronto tra la lista degli invitati e gli effettivi partecipanti, e cerca di verificare l’identità di tutti quelli che non sono frequentatori abituali della galleria Claydon.  
Gli piazzò il portatile e il malloppo cartaceo davanti prima che iniziasse ad avanzare pretese o a fare domande. Adesso che gli aveva assegnato un compito che lo tenesse occupato, poteva dedicarsi in pace al suo: visionare le videocassette registrate automaticamente dalle telecamere di sicurezza dell’edificio. Era riuscito ad ottenerle facendo il nome dei fratelli Heine, e Dio non volesse che qualcuno si fosse preso la briga di controllare da dove provenisse veramente la richiesta... La zona vecchia, gli uffici, le stanze private e il laboratorio di Saul non erano tenuti elettronicamente sotto sorveglianza, però se il ladro-maniaco cadaverico era passato da quelle parti, lo avrebbe beccato sicuramente. Avrebbe avuto un’immagine da mostrare in giro assieme al presunto e vago identikit del giovane restauratore, se non altro.  
Non troppo contento dell’incarico a cui era stato destinato, Shura fece risentire la sua voce meno di dieci minuti dopo:  
\- Liam… mi annoio…!  
Gli lanciò un’occhiata fulminante, e ruggì:  
\- Io ti avevo avvistato.  
Il giapponese sgranò gli occhioni verdi e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, come se non riuscisse a comprendere il linguaggio in cui l’altro si stava esprimendo.  
\- Ho tanta fame. Hai qualcosa da mangiare?  
\- No, - tagliò corto il rosso.  
\- Potresti prestarmi un po’ di soldi, così poi vado a comprarmi qualcosa al distributore, - mormorò patetico.  
\- Da me non avrai niente, - gli voltò di nuovo le spalle.  
\- Giusto qualche moneta per una merendina confezionata, su! – quasi strillò – Lo sai com’è fatto Saul: o si scorda che la colazione spetterebbe anche a me e non me la prepara, oppure mangia anche la mia parte facendo finta di non saperne nulla… Sono nel pieno dell’età della crescita, sai? Non posso stare un’intera mattinata a stomaco vuoto!  
\- L’unica cosa che vuoi in questo momento, è chiuderti nel primo cesso vuoto disponibile con una sigaretta in mano.  
Si guardarono reciprocamente per diversi secondi, in silenzio, dopodiché Shura si portò una mano a coprire la bocca spalancatasi di colpo.  
\- No, non dirmi che stai pensando proprio a _quello_ …! – fece scorrere le dita verso la patta dei pantaloni, dita che infine risalirono e si strinsero attorno alla cintura. – Non crederai mica che abbia intenzione di dire addio alla mia adolescenza per un paio di plum-cake stantii?  
Prima ancora che ebbe terminato quell’ultima frase, Liam era già fuori la porta.  
\- Non toccare niente! – gli gridò.  
Tornò da lui solo diversi minuti dopo, fatta incetta di ogni genere di schifezza ricca di coloranti e dai valori nutrizionali sballati, ma ritenuta comunque commestibile dai più: sarebbe stato da martiri restarsene a guardarlo mangiare senza partecipare, aveva deciso. Aveva trovato un po’ di folla al distributore, ma tutto sommato si era sbrigato il più velocemente possibile… per potersi ritrovarsi davanti agli occhi uno Shura beatamente spaparanzato di fronte alla tv, con ovviamente la sua sigaretta mezza fumata tra le labbra. Stava per lanciare un urlo sul serio, quando si rese conto che nel bel mezzo dello schermo, sospeso in un fermo-immagine, troneggiava il mezzo busto dello sconosciuto che tanto andava cercando.  
\- Lo avete invitato alla festa? – domandò il giapponese serafico, notata finalmente la sua marmorea presenza.  
\- Tu sai chi è..? – biascicò a stento Liam, aggrottando la fronte.  
\- E’ il nostro nuovo vicino di casa, quello che ha traslocato circa una settimana fa…


	3. Di furti e di corna

Liam era ancora fermo davanti a lui, gli occhi sbarrati come se gli si fosse parato davanti agli occhi qualcosa di davvero orrendo, oppure per un motivo qualsiasi si fosse arrabbiato al punto tale da restare paralizzato a causa della sua stessa ira. Lo sguardo di Shura corse istintivamente alla sigaretta (ridotta ormai quasi ad un mozzicone) che teneva tra le dita. La appoggiò con cautela nel portacenere.  
\- Liam…? – tentò. Il rosso si riscosse in fretta, come se fosse stato svegliato bruscamente nel bel mezzo di un incubo, e con passi veloci si diresse verso il videoregistratore. Schiacciò un paio di pulsanti e recuperò la cassetta. – Che succede, Liam?  
Il più anziano tra i due ragazzi si voltò verso l’altro, un’espressione di circostanza che di più non si sarebbe potuto stampata alla meno peggio in faccia.  
\- Niente. Che vuoi che succeda?  
\- Hai trovato ciò che cercavi, quindi, - mormorò Shura, quasi tra sé e sé. – Il nostro vicino di casa.  
\- Chi?! – esclamò, mentre una smorfia vagamente isterica faceva sollevare i due angoli delle sue labbra segmentando inquietantemente quella che, fino ad un istante prima, appariva come un’unica, rosea linea indurita.  
“Questo ragazzo non sa proprio mentire,” pensò il giapponese, reprimendo un sospiro.  
\- La persona di cui stavamo parlando un secondo fa. L’uomo apparso per un attimo tra la folla d’invitati presenti all’ultima festa data dai Claydon, quella a cui _non_ sono stato invitato.  
Liam aveva fatto scivolare il nastro nella tasca interna del suo giubbotto con disinvoltura, approfittato del tempo che gli era stato necessario per riprendersi dal precedente stato di confusione e far ripetere all’amico il medesimo concetto che sembrava averlo lasciato tanto turbato. Non che si fosse premurato di nascondere il suo gesto, ma l’ovvietà con cui l’aveva eseguito avrebbe suscitato sospetti anche nel più distratto degli individui.  
\- Non avevo idea che tu lo conoscessi, anche perché io stesso non avevo affatto notato il suo arrivo nella casa sfitta al posto del vecchio inquilino, - sussurrò poi pacatamente. – Comunque non so chi sia, né come mai si trovasse lì quella sera.  
Sempre come se niente fosse stato, iniziò a staccare i fili di televisione e videoregistratore e, terminata l’operazione, prese sottobraccio i due elettrodomestici con l’aria più innocente di questo mondo. Per un attimo, Shura avvertì un brivido gelido attraversargli la spina dorsale: uno strano alieno si era forse sostituito al suo compagno e tentava di farsi passare per lui..? Si fece coraggio e sillabò, stando ben accorto a far udire distintamente quel nome:  
\- Ju-lius Dei-se-nho-fer (*). – Liam si accigliò. - Julius Deisenhofer. Il nostro vicino si chiama così. E’ scritto sulla sua cassetta della posta.  
\- Ah, bene. Un’informazione utile, - mormorò senza apparente interesse, e uscì dalla porta con altrettanta poco evidente fretta.  
Intanto, le immaginarie rotelline interne al cervello del giovane asiatico continuavano a frullare alla ricerca di un punto qualsiasi a cui appigliare un pensiero almeno per metà logico. Stava succedendo qualcosa di strano, a questo ci era arrivato, solo non capiva perché mai Liam stesse tentando così sfacciatamente di nascondergli il problema. Se si fosse trattato di qualcosa che lo riguardava personalmente e che non voleva sapesse, gli avrebbe impedito di seguirlo fin dall’inizio… Inoltre, il rosso era sembrato più o meno tranquillo fino a quando Julius Deisenhofer non aveva fatto la sua comparsa sullo schermo, pur asserendo subito dopo di non conoscerlo affatto. Gli era parso sincero, quando si era stupito del fatto che lui ne conoscesse il nome.  
Shura esitò ancora per alcuni secondi, dopodiché recuperò dalla propria tasca il cellulare e fece scorrere i numeri della rubrica finché non apparve nel display quello di Elena.  
  
Liam proseguì per la strada che portava al laboratorio di Saul praticamente a passo di marcia, ignorando gli sguardi confusi gettatigli dai vari dipendenti della galleria nel vederlo trascinarsi giù per i corridoi un televisore ed un videoregistratore, lanciando occhiate nervose a destra e a manca come a volergli intimare di non fare alcun genere di domanda superflua.  
Entrò senza bussare: aveva le mani occupate, così spinse via la porta socchiusa con un leggero calcio. Saul, intento a spolverare un dipinto (o almeno, quella fu l’impressione che gli diede), non sollevò neppure lo sguardo dal suo lavoro.  
\- Che cosa ti serve? – domandò piattamente.  
\- La tua attenzione, - grugnì Liam, che fece spazio su di un tavolo per montare i due apparecchi, non prestando troppo interesse all’espressione carica da di ansia e rimprovero che si dipinse sul viso del moro nel momento in cui, per poco, non lanciò per aria quello che somigliava molto ad un set completo di spatoline di ogni foggia e misura.  
Non ebbe invece alcuna reazione nello scorgere sullo schermo, tra gli altri visi, quello cereo e ormai noto del presunto ladro. Controllò l’ora sul suo orologio da polso, contorse le labbra infastidito ed infine chiese:  
\- Allora, Liam?  
\- Julius Deisenhofer. – Saul non corrugò neppure un sopracciglio. Ci riprovò: - Questo nome non ti dice niente?  
\- No.  
Non avrebbe potuto essere più lapidario e perentorio di così. Ma Liam non se la sentiva di demordere tanto presto.  
\- Credo che lui sia il ladro, - disse quasi dolcemente, alla maniera in cui si tratterebbe con un bambino cha fa i capricci tentando di frenarsi dal prenderlo immediatamente a schiaffi. – Queste sono riprese fatte dalla telecamera automatica di sicurezza la sera della festa, un’oretta prima che io ti raggiungessi nella camera dove ti ho… trovato. – Saul continuò a rimanere del tutto distaccato. – Come hai potuto vedere, allora non portava alcuna valigia con sé. Quando invece l’ho incontrato io…  
\- Quando _tu_ lo hai incontrato?  
Desiderò tanto aver espresso quel concetto in modo diverso, ora che poteva scorgere per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato quella conversazione un minimo turbamento d’animo in lui (dovuto alla collera per la storia del travestimento, naturalmente), ma ormai la frittata era fatta.  
\- Non ho avuto modo di parlartene, visto che hai evitato l’argomento, - sussurrò con cautela. – Comunque sì, ho incontrato quel tipo poco prima di venire da te, aveva certamente una valigia in mano. L’ho vista. Ho saputo come si chiama, e che abita poco lontano da casa tua.  
Saul aveva ascoltato anche soltanto una delle parole da lui pronunciate? Liam non ne era sicuro. Adesso i suoi occhi chiari vagavano vacui nei dintorni di una gruppo di enormi fiori di gesso disposti su di un paio di mensole. Probabilmente stavano urlando silenziosamente al suo orecchio qualcosa del tipo ‘Spazzolaci! Liberaci da due secoli d’impurità!’.  
\- Non è lui, il ladro, - bisbigliò improvvisamente, riemerso dal suo stato d’estasi quando ormai il rossino non ci sperava più. Ma udire quella frase non lo rinfrancò:  
\- Ma…  
\- Non si tratta certamente di quel ragazzo, - disse gravemente. - Ho già avvisato le autorità competenti, Liam. Ti ringrazio del tuo interessamento, ma ti consiglio di lasciare a loro le indagini. E anche di lasciare questo laboratorio: ho da fare.  
Non fu una saggia mossa, l’invitarlo a levarsi dai piedi. Ciò bastò a farlo uscire dai gangheri:  
\- Cosa c’è, quell’uomo è forse un tuo amante e ora stai cercando di proteggerlo?! – sbraitò. – Si è detto disponibile a fare sesso con te e poi ti ha fregato derubandoti?!  
Le guance di Saul s’imporporarono leggermente, ma il suo tono rimase incolore:  
\- Attualmente la sola persona con la quale vado a letto è Ethan, e anche se non fosse così sarebbero fatti miei e al massimo del mio ragazzo, non certo tuoi.  
\- Non voglio dettagli sulla tua vita intima, - sibilò Liam, imbarazzato. – Ci mancherebbe. Mi sono preoccupato di chiedertelo semplicemente perché trovandoti ridotto in quello stato ho pensato che qualcuno ti avesse aggredito, e, ti prego, non cercare di convincermi che stavi provando qualcosa di nuovo col tuo fidanzato…  
Stavolta, il giovane uomo dai capelli corvini apparve leggermente in difficoltà. Perdeva tempo mordicchiando con falsa indifferenza la pellicina di un’unghia.  
\- Come ti ho detto prima, Liam, c’è già chi si occupa di questo caso, - disse piano. – Ti prego di lasciar perdere, rischi solo di complicare ancora di più la situazione.  
Il ragazzo avvertì letteralmente un tuffo al cuore.  
  
Liam si sentiva preda del dubbio. Adesso sapeva per certo che qualcosa che non andava c’era, qualcosa di grave magari, ma non poteva più agire liberamente dopo l’ammonizione che gli era stata fatta. Di nuovo quel tono per lui tanto insolitamente supplichevole. Saul era stato abbastanza bravo da evitare di negare o confermare del tutto anche soltanto una delle sue supposizioni, ma il modo in cui gli aveva chiesto di smettere d’indagare di per sé faceva sospettare che avesse ragione. E che, se avesse proseguito nel suo intento, forse qualcuno ne sarebbe potuto rimanere danneggiato.  
Ricapitolando: aveva beccato un infido individuo vagare per la galleria con una valigia altrettanto sospetta in mano nel bel mezzo della festa; trovato Saul mezzo nudo e ben legato, oltre che decisamente indispettito, cosa che portava a pensare ad un’aggressione fisica bella e buona o ad un’operazione di bondage probabilmente portata avanti senza il suo consenso ed evidentemente non troppo riuscita; infine, aveva rincorso il tipo di prima, che stando alla descrizione del suo amico poteva essere il mariolo in questione, ma non ne aveva trovato più alcuna traccia. Adesso che finalmente si era procurato un nome, Saul si era rimangiato le sue stesse parole e gli aveva praticamente ordinato di stare alla larga da quel macello… poteva prendere a testate il muro per sfogarsi, o davvero sarebbe apparso troppo eccessivo?  
Il suo dilemma non ebbe mai modo di essere risolto: nel giro di pochi secondi, da dietro un angolo, fecero la loro comparsa Elena e Shura. Al che Liam comprese che, se fino ad un istante prima poteva aver contemplato seriamente la possibilità di lasciar perdere tutto, adesso gli sarebbe stato strettamente necessario seguire quella pista per forza di cose.  
\- Lena… aspetta! – udì il giapponese pigolare. La ragazza non gli diede minimamente retta e proseguì imperterrita dritta verso di lui, gli occhioni avellana che sprizzavano scintille e la chioma leonina che ballonzolava qua e là ad ogni passo; e il rumore prodotto dei suoi piedini, amplificato dal vuoto di quelle sale, risuonava in maniera quasi roboante. Non arrivava al metro e sessanta con tutti i tacchi, il suo corpo minuto a stento riempiva la camicia che aveva addosso e le efelidi infantili di cui erano cosparse le guance contrastavano quasi ridicolamente con la sua espressione infuriata, eppure Liam, davanti alla sua gracile amica di sempre che in quel momento sprizzava letteralmente elettricità, fu pervaso da un’acuta sensazione di pericolo imminente.  
\- Tu! – ringhiò lei.  
\- Io...? – replicò titubante, indicandosi con un dito. Elena gli si avvicinò fino ad arrivare ad una decina di centimetri di distanza da lui, e sia alzò parzialmente sulle punte dei piedi per poterlo guardare diritto negli occhi.  
\- Spiegami per bene cosa sta succedendo, - sibilò, - perché questo cretino non mi ha fatto capire niente.  
Liam rivolse immediatamente uno sguardo di fuoco a Shura, il quale piagnucolò in propria difesa:  
\- Volevo soltanto chiederti qualche spiegazione in più, non spiarti, te lo giuro… ma urlavi così tanto, mentre eri nel laboratorio di Saul, che non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare… strilli che arrivavano in cielo… ed ero giusto al cellulare con lei…!  
Il più adulto del trio rimase per diversi secondi del tutto in silenzio, e il completo mutismo osservato nel contempo anche dagli altri due contribuì a donare all’intera faccenda l’ennesimo accento degno di una tragedia greca. Si passò due dita sugli occhi stanchi, ed infine biascicò:  
\- Siano pure arrivati in cielo, basta che nessun altro abbia sentito. Siamo già in troppi.  
  
\- Dico che è assurdo.  
\- Lo penso anch’io: Saul non può aver tradito Ethan, - disse nervosamente Elena, infilzando con un colpo secco la cannuccia nella sua confezione di succo di frutta ghiacciato.  
\- Magari è la volta buona che si sveglia… - insinuò Shura, ma l’occhiataccia che gli mandò la ragazza lo fece pentire di aver parlato.  
\- Intendevo che è assurdo andare a parlare con Julius Deisenhofer! – sbottò Liam. – Vorreste davvero andare da lui a chiedergli come se niente fosse ‘Scusa, sei tu che hai rubato la valigia del nostro amico dopo averlo _eventualmente_ stuprato’?!  
Lena scostò le labbra dalla cannuccia, ed immediatamente il liquido arancione che la sua bocca stava risucchiando ricadde verso il basso.  
\- Non voglio accusarlo direttamente del furto né di altro, ma tentare di conoscerlo meglio. Così magari riusciremo a capire cosa voleva da Saul, ed eventualmente a recuperare il misterioso oggetto che è stato rubato. Non sai cos’è, vero?  
Il suo interlocutore scosse il capo.  
\- No, non ha voluto dirmi neppure questo.  
\- Dovresti parlarci tu con Deisenhofer, - s’intromise il giapponese. – Lo conosci già, in fondo.  
Liam sentì una violenta vampata di rossore iniziare a risalirgli fin dalla base del collo, libero dagli abiti leggeri che indossava. Giusto ora che quasi iniziava a scordarsi della pessima figura fatta…  
\- Non se ne parla proprio, - sussurrò. – Tra l’altro, potrebbe sospettare qualcosa. Conosce già la mia faccia, come tu stesso hai sottolineato.  
\- Se è in intimità con Saul, è possibile che sappia anche della nostra esistenza, - brontolò Lena rincarando la dose, mentre accartocciava il tetrapak. Shu fece un cenno deciso di diniego col capo.  
\- Naaaah! Uno che si tiene un amante che può vedere solo nei momenti più improbabili, non perde tempo a fargli vedere le foto di amici e parenti. – Ghignò. – O forse sospetti che ci sia sotto un nuovo grande, appassionato amore per il nostro amichetto dalla libido generalmente a livelli rasoterra?  
\- Che ne vuoi sapere, tu? – esplose.  
\- Si tratta di cose che vieni a sapere volente o nolente, dividendo la casa con quei due. - disse vago. – Ho la stanza giusto a fianco della loro camera da letto, e le pareti sono così sottili…  
\- Ti sei messo a spiarli?! – esclamò la ragazza, scandalizzata. Shura colse al palla al balzo per iniziare a farle un dettagliato sunto dei vari rumori, sospiri e cigolii che era possibile udire attraversi i muri di carta velina di casa Claydon (**), piccante compendio al quale Elena rispose con strilli così acuti da riuscire a coprire almeno parzialmente le sue considerazioni… tutto questo nonostante fossero seduti al tavolino di un bar, a ridosso della strada.  
Se quei due idioti si comportavano come dei bambini lui, del resto, non si sentiva poi tanto diverso rispetto a loro. Lena aveva sempre contestato più o meno apertamente il rapporto che c’era tra Saul e Ethan, mentre lui, pur essendo altrettanto perplesso, aveva sempre preferito tenere per sé certi dubbi. Non era arrabbiato perché il suo amico era finalmente riuscito a trovarsi un compagno, né Ethan gli stava antipatico per ragioni precise, solo che aveva sempre avuto l’impressione che la loro fosse una coppia… come dire, fin troppo chiusa al mondo esterno. Una volta, scherzando con Lena, aveva affermato che Saul non era capace di compiere più di un gesto affettuoso al giorno, ed era ovvio che adesso questo fosse rivolto esclusivamente ad Ethan nel segreto delle loro stanze, Shu permettendo.  
Non credeva che si trattasse di vera e propria gelosia, anche perché non aveva mai pensato a Saul come ad un possibile fidanzato: certo, gli era stato vicino durante gli anni più difficili della sua vita, ed era stato anche grazie al suo silenzioso appoggio se era riuscito a venirne fuori, ma il loro legame restava su basi puramente amichevoli. Nonostante ciò, Liam aveva sofferto moltissimo nel constatare che l’intimità che era sempre stata loro consueta fosse andata disgregandosi giorno per giorno da dopo il suo fidanzamento. Saul odiava aprirsi con chiunque, ma ora avvertiva addirittura una sorta di fastidiosa, palpabile barriera interpostasi tra di loro. C’era qualcosa di poco sano in quella situazione, e lui stava imparando ad odiarla con tutto l’animo.  
  
Non lasciandosi intimorire dagli sguardi torvi dei due, Julius si sedette a capotavola, dopo avergli spinto davanti un paio di bicchieri colmi di una bevanda fredda. Ethan e Saul non si smossero di un millimetro, impassibili, ma il padrone di casa poté notare, per qualche istante, gli occhi verde bosco del primo guizzare guardinghi tra i recipienti di vetro.  
\- Suvvia, - sorrise. – Non penserete mica che sono avvelenati? Non ho l’abitudine di intossicare i miei ospiti, non preoccupatevi… tanto più che, se al momento c’è un criminale, in questa stanza, di certo non sono io.

* * *

Ho seguito un consiglio che mi è stato dato, e ho aggiunto una sorta di schede dei personaggi apparsi fino ad ora, onde evitare ulteriori confusioni.   
  
**Elena Donovan**   
Età: 18/19 anni  
Aspetto fisico: Occhi nocciola e capelli castani mossi, lunghi fin poco sotto le spalle. Ha il viso pieno di lentiggini. Di corporatura piuttosto infantile per la sua età, per statura e… curve.  
Occupazione: Frequenta l’ultimo anno di liceo.  
 _Conosce Liam e i due fratelli Heine da diversi anni, e a modo suo sembra stare anche dalla parte del bistrattato Shura, pure se non prende mai troppo seriamente le sue proposte. I suoi rapporti con Ethan sono invece un po’ freddi, forse perché Lena ne è leggermente gelosa. Linguacciuta, incapace di tenersi un’offesa e fin troppo impulsiva, per il resto è considerata da tutti un tipo affidabile e alla mano... almeno con coloro che considera suoi amici.  
_  
 **Julia Heine Claydon**  
Età: 32 anni  
Aspetto fisico: Possiede i tipici occhi castani dalle sfumature ‘rosse’ degli albini, e i suoi lunghissimi capelli completamente bianchi arrivano fino al sedere. E’ formosa e piuttosto alta.  
Occupazione: Aiuta i genitori adottivi nell’amministrazione della galleria d’arte Claydon.  
 _Assieme al fratello minore Saul, fonte per lei di parecchie apprensioni, è stata adottata dai Claydon dopo la morte dei loro genitori. Ha un carattere allegro e gli eventi mondani la divertono quasi quanto organizzarli lei stessa. Nonostante la differenza di età di direbbe parecchio affezionata a Lena; per il resto, non è direttamente invischiata nella vita del resto del gruppo._  
  
 **Liam Blucher**   
Età: 21 anni  
Aspetto fisico: Capelli color porpora acceso, occhi blu oltremare e una bellezza androgina, quasi ai limiti dell’ambiguo; è certamente il più appariscente tra i nostri protagonisti.  
Occupazione: E’ un fotografo; lavora insieme al padrone dello studio dov’è stato assunto.  
 _Nonostante le sceneggiate esibizionistiche alle quali talvolta partecipa volentieri, è forse quello con i piedi meglio piantati per terra: in generale si dimostra testardo e deciso a raggiungere i suoi scopi, qualunque essi siano, ma in certi casi ha l’impressione di non sapere cosa desidera veramente... Nel corso della sua burrascosa adolescenza ha avuto modo di cementare il legame che lo unisce a Saul e Lena, e in seguito prenderà sotto la sua ala protettrice il giovane Shura.  
  
_ **Saul Heine Claydon**   
Età: 27 anni  
Aspetto fisico: Capelli corvini ed occhi grigi; è considerato da molti un tipo affascinante… Quando necessario, porta degli occhiali da lettura.  
Occupazione: Lavora come restauratore per la galleria d’arte Claydon.  
 _Dai modi bruschi e poco capace di relazionarsi agli altri, vivrebbe esclusivamente in funzione del suo amatissimo lavoro, se potesse. Nonostante le difficoltà ad aprire il suo cuore, è considerato dai suoi amici un vero e proprio punto di riferimento e, per qualche motivo, anche una sorta di leader. Rare sono state le volte in cui si è permesso di lasciarsi andare, e quasi sempre è spuntato fuori qualcosa di sospetto... Fidanzato con Ethan da 2 anni, non vede troppo di buon occhio Shura.  
  
_ **Ethan Anderson**   
Età: 25 anni  
Aspetto fisico: Scuro di carnagione, occhi verdi e capelli castani ricci, porta il pizzetto.  
Occupazione: Fa il copywriter per un’agenzia pubblicitaria. _  
All’apparenza flemmatico e posato, pare che il suo solo compito ufficiale nel gruppo sia quello di fare da baby-sitter a Saul, forse l’unico col quale abbia un effettivo rapporto sentimentale di qualsiasi tipo. Ha affermato di aver rivoluzionato la sua vita per potergli stare accanto, ma non è mai stato detto a chiare lettere cosa facesse prima che si mettessero insieme, non a tutti almeno. E’ probabile che gli altri tendano a mantenere le distanze proprio perché avvertono un fondo d’ipocrisia nascosto dietro la sua espressione perennemente composta._  
  
 **Shura Murasaki**  
Età: 17 anni  
Aspetto fisico: E’ il più giovane del gruppo, e anche il più basso ed esile di costituzione tra i ragazzi. Capelli neri mediamente lunghi, sopracciglia folte ma tratti fini, occhi tra il nocciola e il verde probabilmente ereditati dalla madre per metà americana.  
Occupazione: E’ al penultimo anno delle scuole superiori.  
 _Non si sa ancora bene come, il ragazzo è approdato a casa di Saul, che parrebbe esserne l’attuale tutore legale. Preso poco in considerazione dal resto della compagnia, se non apertamente osteggiato, sembra però avere un certo feeling con Liam ed essere diventato amico di Lena. Pare che goda nel dare fastidio quando può e nel parlare a sproposito... Ostentatamente vivace ed incurante delle regole, è però anche molto abile ad evitare tutti quegli argomenti che toccano ‘tasti dolenti’..._  
 _  
_ **Julius Deisenhofer**  
Età: 19 anni  
Aspetto fisico: Occhi e capelli castani scuro, lineamenti regolari. Forse il più anonimo a livello esteriore, spicca però per via dell’elevata statura e del suo pallore, a detta di Liam quasi cadaverico.  
Occupazione: Studente universitario.  
 _Misterioso vicino di casa di Saul, in lui Liam ha riconosciuto il presunto ladro della valigetta trafugata dalla galleria Claydon, ma il suo amico ha negato energicamente ogni accusa. Apparentemente è un semplice ragazzo come tanti trasferitosi nella stessa città degli altri protagonisti per motivi di studio, ma, come abbiamo visto molto presto, la sua posizione in realtà è ancora tutta da chiarire._

* * *

(*) Dato che si tratta di un nome straniero, presumo che questa divisione in sillabe sia sbagliata.  
(**) Sia Saul che Julia sono abbastanza adulti per vivere da soli; in questo caso mi riferivo ovviamente alla casa di Saul Claydon.


	4. Black Wings

Chiudendo gli occhi stanchi, distese la schiena fino a farla aderire al margine curvilineo della vasca. Era ghiacciato e duro come poteva esserlo solo il bordo di un sanitario di porcellana, e il diretto contatto con la sua pelle comprensibilmente accaldata lo fece sussultare immediatamente: se con la tazza del gabinetto il problema si presentava solo in inverno, le fasi preliminari del farsi un bagno a regola d’arte potevano risultare fastidiose in qualsiasi stagione dell’anno, a causa degli ovvi sbalzi di temperatura che subiva il corpo quando vi s’immergeva passando dal bollore quasi doloroso dell’acqua al successivo accostarsi alla perfida ceramica termicamente isolata.  
Julius non era tipo da perdere in bagno più tempo di quello che non fosse stato strettamente necessario e generalmente preferiva optare per una doccia veloce, ma quel pomeriggio si sentiva i muscoli delle gambe e della schiena talmente indolenziti che non aveva potuto fare a meno di concedere finalmente loro le giuste attenzioni, non appena aveva avuto un attimo di respiro. La sua idea si era rivelata eccellente: non appena si era immerso nel caldo liquido il suo intero corpo ne aveva subito tratto giovamento, rilassandosi dopo la precedente e prolungata tensione. Strano a constatarsi, visto anche che la temperatura esterna era tutto sommato abbastanza elevata. Misteri dell’acqua calda, concluse brevemente il ragazzo. Allungò per bene le gambe, sospirando di piacere: quella vasca era talmente ampia che perfino lui riusciva a starci comodo. Decise che avrebbe dovuto approfittarne più spesso. Osservò pigramente le volute di fumo innalzarsi in colonne bianche sopra la sua testa, piegarsi immaterialmente una volta arrivate al soffitto per poi ridiscendere verso il basso, a condensarsi su ogni superficie solida ci fosse in quella stanza: tutto appariva lucido ed umido; Julius stesso si sentiva bagnato, o forse sudaticcio. La sua carnagione, solitamente immacolata ai limiti del salutare, adesso era così arrossata da farlo somigliare ad un’aragosta gettata da diversi minuti in pentola. Ne sorrise. Il suo sguardo ricadde istintivamente verso il basso, scorrendo sulla porzione di busto che spuntava fuori dalla schiuma. Non si era mosso da lì negli ultimi cinque anni, naturalmente. Ciò che Julius osservava con tanta attenzione era un piccolo tatuaggio situato esattamente nel punto in cui terminava il costato ed iniziava il ventre: completamente nero e dalle linee tribali, era costituito da due ‘braccia’ principali ramificate in vari arabeschi e perfettamente simmetriche tra loro; con un po’ di fantasia si sarebbe potuto vedere in esse un paio d’ali stilizzate o qualcosa di simile. Era, tra gli altri, il suo preferito.  
\- Dammi la forza di lasciarmi alle spalle tutto questo, - bisbigliò quasi malinconicamente ricordando, mentre con un dito accarezzava quei segni lievi ed indelebili.  
Un tonfo sordo seguito da un grido strozzato, probabilmente femminile, mise fine a quel suo momento di raccoglimento. Julius fuoriuscì immediatamente dalla vasca da bagno, facendo traboccare fuori con la sua foga quasi metà dell’acqua che conteneva, indossò l’accappatoio di spugna che aveva precedentemente preparato e si precipitò fuori, senza preoccupasi di sciacquarsi via di dosso il sapone di cui era ancora in buona parte ricoperto. Udì distintamente qualcuno gemere:  
\- Mio Dio… non si muove più…  
E, dopo un paio di secondi, la giovane voce femminile di prima replicare isterica:  
\- Tu… tu sei un dannato idiota! – ruggì. - Dovevi proprio salire su quell’albero?!  
Julius, ormai giunto sul luogo dell’incidente, osservò dal suo punto di vista estraneo alla faccenda l’intera scena, e capì immediatamente il perché di quelle frasi. A piagnucolare doveva essere stato il ragazzino magro dai capelli neri, presumibilmente caduto giù dalla suddetta pianta, e ad inveire contro la sua stupidità colei che aveva sentito gridare, una tizia dal viso più riccamente screziato di efelidi che avesse mai visto. Steso a terra e all’apparenza esanime, il pesante ramo spezzato abbandonato sulla schiena, c’era un giovane dai capelli rossi vivo che riconobbe all’istante.  
  
Se in quel momento avesse avuto il pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mentali, probabilmente Liam avrebbe definito la sensazione che provava con una frase del tipo ‘Sento il cervello sciogliermisi ’: si trattava di un sollievo assoluto, quello di cui si potrebbe godere abbandonandosi al sonno dopo ore continue di sforzi senza alcuna pausa. Si sentiva talmente bene da non avvertire neppure il bisogno di smuoversi dalla posizione in cui si trovava; il suo corpo era sospeso in una sorta di solida morbidezza vagamente profumata. Si augurò che fosse Domenica, così non sarebbe stato costretto ad alzarsi subito… Si rese conto che qualcosa non andava solamente quando, nel tentare di spostare un braccio, fu colto da una violenta fitta: il dolore fu abbastanza forte da farlo ritornare alla realtà e fargli notare la presenza di un estraneo poco lontano da lui. Gli dava le spalle e sembrava che si stesse infilando una camicia, da come lo scorgeva contorcere le spalle.  
Il ragazzo per poco non si lasciò scappare un singulto di sorpresa: adesso era sufficientemente sveglio da rendersi conto che il suo intero fisico era in realtà a pezzi, e che un uomo mai visto prima _per qualche motivo_ si stava rivestendo in camera sua. No, un attimo... Rettifichiamo: il panico di Liam aumentò quando comprese di non essere neppure nel suo letto…  
Finalmente ricordò: quel cretino di Shura si era intestardito ed era ormai decisissimo ad entrare in casa Deisenhofer per cercare la solita valigetta. Assieme ad Elena aveva tentato di farlo ragionare, ma lui, incurante delle loro minacce, si era arrampicato su quell’albero con l’agilità di una scimmia, convinto che a quel modo sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare fino alla finestra aperta al piano superiore. Peccato però che il ramo sul quale stesse strisciando non si fosse dimostrato abbastanza robusto da riuscire a reggere il suo seppur esile peso, e che di botto si fosse spezzato alla radice finendogli poi giusto addosso… Liam rivisse l’intera sequenza come fosse stata la scena di un film: il crack improvviso del legno, l’urlo di Lena, Shura che ricadeva verso il basso stringendosi inutilmente al grosso ramo, lui stesso che si gettava in avanti… per fare cosa, poi? Alzando la testa verso l’alto, aveva visto l’intero carico precipitante avanzare velocemente in picchiata con traiettoria da filo a piombo, infine si era fatto tutto nero.  
Liam comprese l’effettiva tragicità della sua situazione non appena il tipo che si stava vestendo si voltò verso di lui: nel caso la sua mente non si fosse ancora arresa all’evidenza, furono i suoi occhi ad accettargli che si trattava del proprio tipo della valigia. Occhi che si allargarono spropositatamente non appena i loro sguardi s’incrociarono.  
\- Noto con piacere che ti sei ripreso, - sussurrò quello, con un vago accento d’ironia nella voce.  
\- C-che è successo..? – mormorò, ancora confuso.  
\- Ti è caduto addosso il tuo amico e metà di un albero del mio giardino mentre tentavate d’intrufolarvici.  
Davanti a quella pacata affermazione, Liam divenne più rosso dei suoi capelli: non soltanto erano stati sgamati, ma quel tipo doveva aver perfino provveduto alle sue cure, a giudicare dalla fasciatura che gli cingeva il capo.  
\- E questa ? – gli domandò, indicandosela stupidamente.  
\- Il medico se n’è andato pochi minuti fa, mentre tu eri ancora privo di sensi, - rispose. – Per fortuna hai preso solo un brutto colpo, mentre il resto è a posto.  
Davvero era tutto a posto? Ora che era tornato del tutto cosciente, non poteva fare a meno di avvertire dolori vari sparsi un po’ ovunque. Il ragazzo dagli occhi neri lo stava scrutando con attenzione, forse ponendosi lo stesso dubbio nonostante l’asserzione fosse stata sua.  
Liam rimase a fissare il pavimento per alcuni attimi.  
\- Ti ringrazio.  
\- Di niente, - rispose, e le sue labbra si arcuarono in un lieve sorriso. Poi sussurrò: - Posso farti una domanda?  
Il rosso risollevò lo sguardo dal suolo.  
\- … Certamente.  
\- Ecco, me lo sono chiesto fin dal momento del nostro primo incontro… Indossi abitualmente abiti femminili, o solo per le occasioni speciali?  
Lo aveva detto con un tono talmente serio ed interessato che, per un attimo, Liam aveva fatto fatica ad afferrare l’argomento a cui si stava riferendo. Quando infine ci arrivò, arrossì per l’ennesima volta fino alla punta delle orecchie, e in questo caso più che altro per la rabbia: la vergogna era ormai divenuta il filo conduttore di ogni incontro suo e di questo Julius. Si ritrovavano faccia a faccia, di norma in una situazione parecchio imbarazzante, e così lui arrossiva… peccato però che il processo si fosse ormai ripetuto abbastanza spesso che quel disagio aveva iniziato a pesargli.  
\- Avevo perso una scommessa, - inventò su due piedi, e il suo tono suonò credibile come se avesse detto che in realtà era una donna dalla vita in giù.  
\- Capisco.  
Non capiva affatto! Poteva anche aver detto quell’unica parola con l’aria più comprensiva di questo mondo, ma bastava guardarlo negli occhi per capire che, invece, si stava divertendo da morire a prenderlo in giro! Il povero ragazzo pensò che di lì a poco avrebbe cominciato ad emettere sbuffi di fumo dalle orecchie, esplodendo a getti come una pentola a pressione…  
Inaspettatamente, a salvarlo da quella situazione fattasi incresciosa fu l’incosciente Shura, che pure fino a qualche minuto prima si era ben meritato parecchie cervellotiche bestemmie da parte sua. La porta di spalancò e lui ne apparve dal vano, gridando:  
\- Liam! Allora ci sei ancora!  
\- Sì, nonostante te, - ribatté velenosamente. Elena arrivò con qualche istante di ritardo, affannata e chiaramente decisa a dare l’ennesima strigliata al giapponese, ma, non appena scorse che l’amico aveva ripreso coscienza (e colorito), il suo volto si accese di un’espressione di pura gioia.  
  
Raccontandolo diversi anni più tardi, Elena avrebbe affermato che quella era stata, senza dubbio, una delle situazioni in cui aveva provato maggiormente imbarazzo in vita sua. E tutto ciò benché, in quella vissuta una mezz’oretta prima, non è che avesse fatto esattamente bella figura…  
Nonostante si fossero fatti beccare mentre tentavano d’infiltrarsi in un giardino altrui, oltretutto in pieno giorno e senza fornire alcuna spiegazione valida (le violazioni di domicilio ne avevano?), il padrone di casa era stato così gentile da non arrabbiarsi più di tanto ed era arrivato perfino a chiamare un dottore perché visitasse quello sciagurato… Andiamo, buttarsi sotto un ramo in piena caduta! In questo caso Shura avrebbe veramente meritato di rompersi l’osso del collo, sarebbe stata la volta buona!  
Comunque, tra lui che continuava a scusarsi inutilmente senza che nessuno gli prestasse la minima attenzione e Liam che non dava segni di vita, quando aveva sentito qualcuno tossire volutamente e, girandosi, si era ritrovata alle spalle quel marcantonio per metà ricoperto di sapone, non aveva saputo se mettersi a ridere o a piangere. L’aveva osservato tanto bene da stamparsi una sua radiografia nella testa, in compenso. Insomma, siamo sinceri, forse quel ragazzo non era esattamente il suo tipo ideale, ma qualsiasi donna sana di mente avrebbe buttato ben volentieri una seconda occhiata a ciò che era riuscita a scorgere di sfuggita attraverso il suo accappatoio semiaperto…  
Per questa e per altre ragioni aveva accettato il suo gentile invito ad entrare all’interno della villa in attesa che Liam riprendesse i sensi, seppur trascinandosi ancora appresso quel peso morto fatto ad uomo, ovviamente. Si era detto fin dall’inizio che conoscere meglio il ‘nemico’ avrebbe potuto far loro comodo, no? Shura non doveva essere dello stesso avviso.  
\- Ormai che siamo qui tanto vale chiederglielo, ragazzi, - interloquì. Lei, il bendato Liam e il loro ospite si voltarono più o meno contemporaneamente nella sua direzione. – Tu sei intervenuto all’ultima festa dei Claydon, vero?  
A Lena per poco non sfuggì il bicchiere che aveva tra le mani.  
\- Uhm… sì, - rispose Julius, apparentemente tranquillo. Shura inarcò un sopracciglio.  
\- Qual è il tuo nome completo?  
La ragazza e il ‘ferito’ si scambiarono un’occhiata confusa quasi quanto quella che il diretto interessato rivolse al suo interlocutore.  
\- Intendi dire nome e cognome? – borbottò. – Beh, Julius Deisenhofer, ma mi sembrava che ci fossimo già presentati…  
Shura proseguì implacabile:  
\- Cosa ci fai qui?  
\- Come, scusa?  
Lena decise di prender in mano la situazione, prima che sfuggisse loro del tutto.  
\- Shura intendeva dire… come mai ti sei trasferito da queste parti. Sei qui da poco, mi pare di aver capito, e sei solo…  
Julius le elargì un sorriso rilassato, manco fosse stato un vecchio amico in vena di confidenze. Shura fremette visibilmente sulla sua poltrona dibattendovici su come un’anguilla, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Liam.  
\- Il resto della mia famiglia abita all’estero, - spiegò. – Questo è il paese dov’è nata mia madre e dove ho vissuto da piccolo, oltre che quello in cui si trova la facoltà che ho scelto di frequentare. All’inizio dell’anno accademico ho dovuto adattarmi a dividere la casa con un amico, ma adesso che sono riuscito a trovare questa, che tra l’altro è molto più vicina alla mia università, ho preferito andare ad abitare in un’altra da solo.  
Il più giovane tra i quattro stava per riprendere la parola, ma la ragazza fu abbastanza svelta da precederlo:  
\- Che università frequenti, Julius?  
\- Sono al primo anno di Psicologia.  
A quella risposta, gli altri si gettarono tra loro rapidi sguardi confusi: evidentemente non era stata solo Elena, a credere che quel ragazzo fosse più grande di loro di almeno qualche anno (*)… invece, a quanto pareva, loro due dovevano essere più o meno coetanei.  
\- Ah… uno studente di psicologia che passa le sue serate a rubare borse agli altri…  
La frase del giapponese, tornato all’attacco, com’era ovvio fece calare il gelo nella stanza. Ma, mentre Lena e Liam parevano fare uno sforzo a restarsene seduti invece di catapultarsi verso l’uscita immediatamente, e Shura continuava a fissare astioso il loro anfitrione accentuando anche in tal modo la sua accusa, Julius si limitò a rimandargli indietro un’occhiata incuriosita.  
\- Di che borsa parli?  
\- La valigia. Quella che ti sei portato dietro durante il party dei Claydon, - rispose Shura, asciutto.  
\- Quella l’ho già resa al suo legittimo proprietario, - disse serenamente. L’intera attenzione del gruppo si concentrò su di lui. – L’ho impacchettata e spedita a mio padre giusto stamattina.  
La sua affermazione gettò letteralmente nel panico il resto dei presenti; perfino Shura sembrò vacillare per qualche attimo. Liam decise che era giunto il momento d’intervenire.  
\- Dato che ormai abbiamo già sparato abbastanza domande imbarazzanti, - sussurrò guardando storto Shura, ma anche riferendosi al comportamento sfacciato di Julius di poco prima, - ne approfitto per farti la mia: che ci facevi quella sera alla galleria Claydon? Non compari neppure nella lista degli invitati…  
Si sa: quando credi di avere la vittoria in pungo, ecco che sopraggiunge l’intoppo.  
\- In genere mia zia non mi chiede di mostrarle inviti scritti, quando vengo trovarla, - disse Julius, serafico.  
  
Adesso i conti tornavano almeno in parte, ma Liam non poteva dire di sentirsi finalmente sollevato. Julius lo aveva salutato dicendo che si sarebbero rivisti perché erano vicini di casa (**), anche se ancora non se n’era reso conto. Saul aveva affermato che il diciannovenne non era il ladro perché effettivamente _sapeva_ che non poteva trattarsi di lui: era stato proprio il suo amico d’infanzia a convocarlo alla galleria, per consegnargli di persona qualcosa che sarebbe poi stata mandata all’effettiva casa Deisenhofer, in qualsiasi paese del mondo si trovasse. Per farla breve, Saul e Julius erano cugini senza legami di sangue, parenti acquisiti da dopo che i due fratelli Heine erano stati adottati dalla famiglia Claydon: la signora Claydon, Alyssa, e Alexandra Deisenhofer, madre di Julius, erano sorelle. Quanto alla valigia del mistero che gli aveva visto in mano, a quanto pareva conteneva semplicemente della roba appartenente al padre del presunto furfante. Nessuno dei tre investigatori improvvisati si sentì in vena di andare a chiedere conferma a Saul della contorta genealogia appena sciorinata, così, piuttosto abbacchiati, rimasero a cena a casa del rosso.  
\- Eppure, io non sono ancora del tutto convinto… - Shura avrebbe detto anche altro, ma le occhiate assassine che gli lanciarono i suoi due amici lo frenarono dal continuare: si limitò ad infilare in bocca un pezzo di pizza, e stette zitto. Tuttavia, non poté far a meno di pensare che fin troppi degli ostacoli da loro incontrati si erano rivelati coincidenze, per esserlo sul serio. Che Julius, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, aveva ostentato una tale tranquillità da far temere che fosse preparato all’eventualità di una visita di controllo… Sospirando, recuperò dalla scatola di cartone un secondo trancio grondante d’olio e lo addentò.  
Forse Liam non l’avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, non in presenza di un’Elena ancora furibonda, almeno, ma condivideva i dubbi di Shura. Inoltre, Julius non gli piaceva affatto: continuava a pensare che avesse un’aria da pervertito, e lo riteneva sfrontato ai limiti dell’insolenza. Si sarebbe inventato qualcosa per fargliela pagare, un giorno o l’altro… Nel frattempo, però, visti gli ultimi sviluppi della strana storia in cui era rimasto coinvolto, forse sarebbe stato il caso che se ne fosse rimasto buono per un po’. Si era anche arreso all’idea che, a quel punto, non sarebbe più riuscito a schiodarsi di dosso Lena e Shura, così come alla certezza che non avrebbe avuto alcun aiuto da Saul, bugiardo per scelta o costrizione.  
\- Pensate che lo andrà a dire a Saul? – domandò Lena, ovviamente riferendosi a ciò che era accaduto quel pomeriggio.  
\- Non deve essersi arrabbiato più di tanto, altrimenti avrebbe chiamato subito la polizia, - replicò Shura. – Comunque, non credo che Saul sia tipo con cui condividere raccontini scherzosi… e noi non siamo bambini che devono essere tenuti a bada dai genitori.  
\- Non vorrei sentirmelo nelle orecchie, ecco tutto, - sbottò la ragazza, riferendosi a Saul. – Mi sono sentita umiliata già a sufficienza.  
\- Vedessi io…  
Shura e Lena rivolsero i loro sguardi a Liam, ma lui riportò il proprio sul piatto senza fornire ulteriori spiegazioni.  
  
Saul risollevò le palpebre, ritrovandosi immediatamente gli occhi di Ethan piantati nei suoi. Li rivolse subito altrove, pur non accennando neppure per un attimo al volersi sciogliere dalla posa che li teneva avvinghiati; i loro corpi ancora incastonati l’uno nell’altro. Quando però il suo ragazzo prese a baciargli nuovamente il collo, laddove restavano ancora le ombre di marchi rossastri lasciati da labbra altrui, ebbe un fremito d’insofferenza. Ethan se ne accorse e si fermò, costringendolo poi a rivolgergli la sua attenzione.  
\- L’unica versione dei fatti che m’interessa è la tua, e lo sai, - sussurrò. – Mi hai detto che non siete andati più in là di qualche bacio, che con te ha soltanto giocato, che non volevi… e io ti credo. E se pure così non fosse stato ormai è fatta, lo accetterei. Quindi non farti più problemi.  
Saul non gli rispose. Qualche attimo dopo Ethan si districò dal loro abbraccio, lasciandogli addosso un’ improvvisa sensazione di gelo.  
\- Nel corso di questi due anni non ti ho dato altro che problemi, - mormorò abbattuto. – Non ti sono stato di alcun aiuto.  
\- Invece di pensare a cosa abbiamo dovuto rinunciare per poter stare insieme, ogni tanto potresti ricordarti di ciò che abbiamo costruito.  
Il moro, suo malgrado, si soffermò sul disegno inciso sulla spalla sinistra del suo fidanzato, la coppia di piccole ali nere che conosceva fin troppo bene. Infine bisbigliò, quasi tra i denti:  
\- Non c’è nulla di cui andare orgogliosi in quello che mi stai chiedendo di rivelarti, ma, se proprio lo ritieni necessario, allora ascoltami.  
  
Julius fece scattare l’ultimo cilindretto metallico che formava la combinazione della valigetta, e ne sollevò il coperchio. 

* * *

(*) Nel primo capitolo, Liam afferma di ritenere Julius più grande di lui: non è stato un mio errore, volevo proprio che avesse quest’impressione...  
(**) Tanto per chiarire, Saul, Ethan e Shura vivono insieme; Elena con la sua famiglia; Liam e Julius da soli ed ovviamente in case diverse. Le quattro villette sono però nelle vicinanze l’una dalle altre, si direbbe.


	5. Goccia d'acqua scava la pietra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anticipo per una volta le note, per avvisarvi dal fatto che questo capitolo è ambientato cinque anni prima rispetto al tempo in cui si svolge il racconto regolare. Come potrete facilmente immaginare, il suo contenuto riguarderà la rivelazione che Saul ha intenzione di fare ad Ethan e che è rimasta in sospeso nella quarta parte, solo che piuttosto che lasciarlo semplicemente raccontare, ho preferito usare la tecnica (da me già ampiamente sfruttata in molte fanfics) del flashback. Di sicuro la parentesi sul passato riguarderà anche il sesto capitolo; non so dirvi ancora però se si prolungherà anche per altri.

Costretto da un lieve giramento di testa, Saul si decise a sollevare il capo dal libro che stava studiando e respirò a fondo la brezza salmastra di cui era saturo l’ambiente in cui si trovava. Avvertendo i polmoni colmarsi di salsedine, in qualche modo si sentì rinfrancato: era pur sempre un ragazzo nato ed abituato a vivere in pieno centro cittadino e un po’ d’aria buona di tanto in tanto non poteva che fargli bene, lo pensava perfino lui stesso. La villa dei suoi zii affacciava direttamente sul mare, e si trovava, per sua fortuna, in una zona prevalentemente rocciosa che proprio per questo motivo non era stata ancora presa di mira dal turismo di massa e trasformata in un’area balneare con accesso al pubblico, dunque allo splendido panorama si univa anche una discreta tranquillità. Ma mentre sua sorella Julia stava approfittando al massimo della piccola spiaggia privata per sollazzarsi con le sue amiche, lui invece aveva colto l’occasione per rimettersi in pari con gli esami universitari: a nulla erano valsi i tentativi della ragazza di convincerlo ad uscire col suo gruppo almeno qualche sera ogni tanto, o di concedersi una mezza giornata di bagni e sole… Saul apprezzava molto le località marittime, ma in compenso odiava il calore eccessivo dai raggi diretti del sole sul corpo e la sabbia che gli s’infilava dovunque, gli dava ribrezzo il solo pensiero di doversi mettere in costume e di ritrovarsi circondato dalla folla… sì, per lui dieci persone che non conosceva tanto bene erano già da considerarsi una folla. E così, nisba. Dopo un po’ i suoi genitori e gli altri adulti presenti in casa avevano smesso di assillarlo, e da allora Saul, che portava pantaloni lunghi e maglie a mezze maniche del tutto incurante della torrida temperatura estiva, passava le sue giornate di ‘vacanza’ in rassegnata tranquillità sulla terrazza che dava sul giardino.  
Quel pomeriggio però, suo malgrado, la consueta quanto amata solitudine di sempre venne violata da un arrivo inatteso: il cuginetto quattordicenne, Julius, doveva infatti aver avuto la sua stessa idea, e, seduto all’altro capo del lungo tavolo sul quale spesso i Deisenhofer pranzavano all’aperto approfittando del bel tempo, stava svolgendo diligentemente i propri compiti delle vacanze. Saul di tanto in tanto gli aveva gettato qualche occhiata di soppiatto, così aveva notato i libri di testo e le sue labbra che si muovevano senza emettere suono, in una sorta di silenziosa ripetizione. Era stato abbastanza felice del fatto che il ragazzino non gli prestasse la benché minima attenzione: avevano molto poco in comune, naturalmente, e di solito le loro conversazioni non andavano oltre qualche saluto di rito o un convenzionale ‘Passami il sale’ quand’erano seduti a tavola. Non era chiassoso come lo erano in genere i mocciosi della sua età, e questo contribuì a far rilassare Saul nonostante la sua improvvisata: ovviamente non amava avere compagnia mentre studiava (come in tante altre occasioni che potevano comprendere la presenza di altre persone oltre a lui), ma d’altronde non poteva certo cacciare il cugino dalla sua stessa casa… Il motivo per cui il bimbetto non se n’era andato a giocare fuori come al solito, comunque, gli fu chiaro non appena scrutò il suo viso, ancora per metà spelacchiato: Julius si era beccato una brutta insolazione, neppure una settimana prima, e i suoi genitori gli avevano vietato per un po’ di scendere in spiaggia. Il ventiduenne aveva già notato con disgusto che continuava a perdere pezzi di pelle e puzzava ancora di yogurt (*).  
Sospirò piano, e riprese la lettura. Dopo qualche minuto capì che, pur non dandogli alcun fastidio, non riusciva comunque ad ignorare la sua presenza tanto bene come Julius stava facendo con lui. In fondo, Saul era fatto così: non sapeva stare tra la gente. Non sapeva stare al mondo, ribadiva qualcuno; e magari era vero. I bambini non gli erano mai piaciuti; non gl’ispiravano alcuna tenerezza, al massimo fastidio per i loro pianti continui e gli insopportabili capricci. Gli adulti non gli concedevano mai un’effettiva attenzione, forse ritenendolo troppo giovane per considerarlo un loro pari nonostante la vivace intelligenza e la maturità di spirito dimostrare sempre e comunque; per non parlare di chi, tra loro, pareva vederlo come una specie di pulcino spaurito a cui offrire protezione, o, peggio ancora, dare una mano per inserirsi nel gruppo in cui non riusciva ad integrarsi da solo: Saul odiava essere trattato come un bambino sprovveduto, detestava le pulsioni di tipo materno, le dimostrazioni d’affetto eccessive e, sopra ogni altra cosa, aborriva la frivolezza tipica dei ragazzi della sua età. Sapeva di essere ‘diverso’ e non pretendeva certo di essere capito o che le sue scelte fossero lodate da altri, desiderava unicamente che lo lasciassero in pace così come lui evitava di criticare apertamente loro, pur non condividendo lo stile di vita normalmente sostenuto dai coetanei… e invece no, di tanto in tanto spuntava sempre qualche idiota pronto a fargli notare quanto fosse fuori posto. Col passare del tempo, dopo una prima fase d’indifferenza generalizzata, Saul aveva preso a disprezzare quei codardi che nascondevano le proprie insicurezze ostentando potere e le greggi umane che li seguivano a testa bassa osannandoli come dèi, il loro gergo intriso di doppi e tripli sensi che gli sfuggiva, chiunque alzasse con perplessità un sopracciglio al suo passaggio. Bastava a sé stesso, non aveva bisogno della loro approvazione. Aveva i suoi pochi interessi a riempirgli la vita, pur piena di soddisfazioni ma mancante di calore: più che lagnarsi delle esperienze non vissute e delle occasioni mancate, comunque, preferiva dimenticarsene.  
Che genere di pericolo poteva dunque rappresentare, per uno come lui, Julius? Com’era già stato detto, il ragazzino a metà tra la fanciullezza e l’età adulta non sembrava appartenere ad una categoria da lui ritenibile come molesta: stava quasi sempre zitto e si faceva i fatti suoi. Fisicamente parlando, non era molto dissimile dalla maggior parte dei suoi coetanei: troppo magro per la sua statura, una voce ancora in fase di stabilizzazione, sgraziato nei movimenti; nel bel mezzo nella sua carnagione esangue spiccavano unicamente la coppia di profondi occhi neri. Saul era sempre stato bello, perfino da adolescente, e probabilmente sarebbe stato considerato un uomo affascinante pure a sessant’anni se fosse campato fino a quell’età, anche se faceva il possibile per non ammetterlo apertamente né con sé stesso né con altri. Nonostante questo, però, non poteva evitare di fare degli ovvi confronti, ed ecco che perciò Julius gli appariva piuttosto insipido; per dirla gentilmente era piuttosto _bruttino_.  
Era ancora soprappensiero, preso da quelle considerazioni, quando noto di sott’occhi che qualcosa di scuro stava scorrendo lungo il polpaccio sinistro di suo cugino. Guardò con maggiore attenzione: era proprio un fiotto di sangue.  
\- Sanguini, - mormorò al suo indirizzo, senza rifletterci troppo su.  
\- Eh?  
Julius, che aveva sollevato lo sguardo dal suo eserciziario, lo osservò titubante.  
\- La tua gamba sta sanguinando, - ripeté con maggior convinzione. Il quattordicenne finalmente parve comprendere a cosa si riferisse, e dopo aver dato un’occhiata alla ferità sbuffò:  
\- Ancora… sarà la terza volta, che si riapre!  
Saul sapeva che non si trattava di un affare strettamente di sua competenza, ma per qualche motivo decise che era il caso di approfondire la questione. Si alzò dal proprio posto e camminò fino all’altro capo del terrazzo, per poter vedere di cosa si trattava: un taglio esteso lungo l’intero polpaccio ma all’apparenza poco profondo; probabilmente non avrebbe lasciato cicatrici.  
\- Lo hai disinfettato, almeno? – domandò bruscamente, quasi in tono di rimprovero.  
\- Certo, - sussurrò l’altro più pacatamente, – ma a volte torna a sanguinare da solo.  
\- Allora devi fasciarlo, altrimenti rischi un’infezione.  
Julius parve essere stato estremamente colpito da quell’affermazione, per qualche motivo. Infine sussurrò:  
\- Già… non credo che esistano cerotti così grandi… Ma se lo bendo, i miei genitori lo noteranno e inizieranno a chiedermi come me lo sono fatto. – Si morsicò un labbro, consapevole di aver parlato troppo. – Sono uscito durante i giorni in cui sarei dovuto rimanere segregato in casa.  
Saul non era di certo un profondo conoscitore dell’animo umano, ma capì subito che il ragazzino non gli stava dicendo tutto. Se pure avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato non sarebbe di certo spettato a lui il compito di correggerlo, ma un’insana quanto per lui inconsueta curiosità lo spinse ad indagare:  
\- Cos’è successo, esattamente..?  
Julius rimase interdetto per qualche attimo: era chiaramente indeciso se confidarsi o meno. Si conoscevano poco, loro due, ed evidentemente era insicuro riguardo a quella che sarebbe stata la sua reazione a prescindere da ciò che gli avrebbe rivelato. Comunque alla fine, contato forse su un fondo di comune solidarietà giovanile che si faceva beffa delle imposizioni dei cosiddetti ‘grandi’ e sperando che perciò non avrebbe fatto la spia, si guardò intorno per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessun altro in giro e bisbigliò:  
\- Sai tenere un segreto?  
  
Saul lo seguì fino in camera sua, ormai parecchio sulle spine. Il giovane aveva lasciato che lui si occupasse di medicare la ferita sulla gamba, poi lo aveva condotto nella stanza. Ancora vagamente titubante e visibilmente impensierito, aveva recuperato una grossa scatola dall’armadio e l’aveva deposta sul letto, davanti a lui. Con un cenno del capo aveva concesso a Saul il permesso di aprirla, e il ragazzo più grande non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Ciò che vide riposto nell’involucro di cartone gli fece letteralmente mancare un battito: si trattava di una piccola anfora, cioè un vaso dalla forma rotondeggiante ma allungata, che terminava con strozzature all’altezza piede e del collo e possedeva due anse verticali ai lati. Nonostante le incrostazioni e gli innumerevoli segni lasciati dal tempo, a Saul non ne sfuggì l’antica bellezza, né poté evitare di farne una stima ad occhio: si trattava senza dubbio di un superbo esempio d'arte vetraria romana, presumibilmente risalente al primo secolo dopo Cristo. La fragile superficie era di un blu scuro opaco, quasi nero, e su di essa erano state realizzate decorazioni a cammeo bianche raffiguranti probabilmente scene ispirate a miti classici, sfruttando una raffinata tecnica di sovrapposizione e fusione della pasta di vetro (**). Era così emozionato che stava tremando. Non ebbe neppure il coraggio di sfiorarlo con un dito, temendo che potesse disintegrarsi sotto i suoi occhi e le sue mani da un momento all’altro.  
\- Dove l’hai trovato? – gli chiese, ancora scosso dalla sorpresa.  
Julius aveva ripreso a mordicchiarsi nervosamente un labbro.  
\- In fondo al mare.  
  
Saul si era documentato parecchio riguardo la storia dei luoghi dove i suoi zii avevano la loro residenza estiva: sapeva per certo che anticamente in quella zona il livello del mare era stato ben più alto di quanto non si presentasse attualmente, tanto che millenni prima c’avevano costruito anche un porto che era rimasto attivo per lungo tempo, per poi andare in rovina e sprofondare lentamente tra le acque a causa del bradisismo assieme a parecchio altro (***).  
Sapeva anche l’immersione subacquea era uno sport molto amato da parecchi componenti della sua famiglia, stranamente anche da lui stesso, tanto che spesso si rammaricava di non aver avuto più molte occasioni per praticarlo, di recente. Non si era perciò sorpreso più di tanto nello scoprire che era apprezzato anche da Julius, piuttosto era rimasto scioccato nel constatare che il ragazzino aveva ormai preso la rischiosa abitudine di avventurarsi completamente da solo per acque ben più pericolose di quelle che si concedeva per le sue passeggiatine tra i fondali sotto gli occhi attenti del padre, e per di più rasentando i limiti di profondità considerati soliti delle immersioni sportive, vale a dire i 40-50 metri. Julius si muoveva con la disinvoltura di un sommozzatore con anni di esperienza alle spalle, anche se non poteva essere effettivamente così. Come se non bastasse, gli aveva confidato con una certa nonchalance che non passava i suoi pomeriggi estivi a spasso con gli amici, come aveva erroneamente supposto lui, ma esplorando le caverne marine che contornavano il litorale e ne tappezzavano il fondo al di là dell’esigua fascia sabbiosa. Era stato proprio così che aveva scoperto uno stretto passaggio che, sfruttando il risucchio delle correnti di marea, permetteva di accedere direttamente al mare aperto, più precisamente alle radici di un’insenatura a cui partendo dalla superficie l’accesso era parzialmente limitato: non era poi così strano che nessuno si fosse preso la briga di andare a fare ricerche da quelle parti, e Julius aveva avuto una fortuna sfacciata in questo senso.  
Saul non possedeva certamente lo spirito dell’educatore, ma in questo caso se si era trattenuto dal fargli una ramanzina o dal mettere subito al corrente i suoi zii riguardo ai guai nei quali avrebbe potuto andare a cacciarsi il loro incosciente figlioletto, era stato naturalmente solo per via dell’esaltazione suscitata in lui dalla vista di quella stupenda anfora. Aveva promesso di mantenere il segreto a patto che Julius lo portasse sul luogo del ritrovamento, e così era stato: guidato dall’abile cugino, dopo oltre mezz’ora di nuoto e slalom tra cunicoli vari, si era ritrovato a nuotare sopra i resti di una nave ricoperta di alghe di ogni genere e detriti ormai sedimentati. Nonostante questo, osservandone con ammirazione il profilo riuscì ad intuire che doveva trattarsi molto probabilmente di un galeone del XVI secolo affondato per chissà quali motivi. Per quanto il paese in cui stavano villeggiando avesse una certa rilevanza a livello archeologico, non gli risultava che fossero mai state rese pubbliche notizie circa ritrovamenti importanti nel corso di spedizioni che avevano avuto luogo precisamente in quella zona, probabilmente perché si trovava decisamente fuori mano, e doveva essere stato proprio per questa ragione che Julius l’aveva trovato ancora pieno di oggetti di ogni tipo. Vaso e nave non erano certamente coevi, dunque era possibile che non si trattasse di un’imbarcazione da guerra ma di una dedita al trasporto di materiale vario in generale o al commercio. Magari cercando bene avrebbero potuto beccare anche qualcosina di valore… Non gl’importava tanto del denaro che avrebbero potuto ricavarne, se davvero avessero trovato altri reperti avrebbe fatto il possibile per convincere Julius a consegnare tutto ad un museo (****), era piuttosto l’eccitante idea di una possibile scoperta a farlo fremere. Una sensazione piuttosto inconsueta, per lui.  
I suoi vagheggianti sogni di gloria furono interrotti di colpo quando si sentì strattonare per un braccio: a gesti, il ragazzo più giovane gli fece capire che aveva problemi con la sua riserva d’aria… Doveva essere successo qualcosa al respiratore, era evidente, e Julius, nonostante l’esperienza che si vantava di aver maturato in mare, appariva decisamente nel panico. Per sua fortuna Saul, forse perché il guaio per una volta tanto non era toccato a lui, si dimostrò avere i nervi molto più saldi: si erano tuffati con le bombole cariche al massimo e grazie al cielo non erano rimasti in immersione troppo a lungo, avrebbero avuto ancora una buona autonomia in questo senso in situazioni normali, dunque poterono dividere l’ossigeno rimanente passandosi il boccaglio integro di volta in volta. Il ventiduenne lo aiutò nella decompressione, rallentando opportunamente la loro emersione e così anche il graduale ritorno alla superficie e ad una pressione normale per scongiurare i rischi di embolia, fino a quando non poterono affiorare in una sorta di sacca d’aria, cioè una piccola grotta sommersa ma priva d’acqua al suo interno (*****).  
Non appena poté, Julius si arrampicò sul piatto scoglio che troneggiava al centro della caverna, ci si lasciò ricadere quasi di schianto, prono, e scoppiò a ridere. Notando il suo petto che si sollevava ed abbassava freneticamente, le piccole lacrime di paura che ancora sostavano negli angoli dei suoi occhi e le labbra pallide che riprendevano velocemente colore, Saul non ebbe il coraggio di riempirlo di schiaffi come aveva meditato di fare.

* * *

(*) E’ capitato a mia sorella qualche anno fa, e per alleviare il dolore delle scottature abbiamo usato anche _impacchi allo yogurt_ … non vi dico la puzza… -__-°  
(**) Per scrivere questo pezzo mi sono ispirata ad alcuni articoli ed immagini trovati sulla ‘Microsoft Encarta Enciclopedia Plus 2002’, e più precisamente a quelli inerenti al vaso Portland che si trova al British Museum di Londra. Se non ricordo male anfore e crateri erano tra i tipi di vasi antici più grandi, dunque difficilmente Julius avrebbe potuto recuperarne uno da solo e portarlo in superficie tenendolo sulle spalle o qualcosa di simile… scusate la ‘licenza poetica’. ^^;  
(***) Non arrovellatevi troppo cercando riferimenti a luoghi o eventi storici precisi: essendo un’ ignorantona della peggior specie non ho avuto neppure la forza di specificare in che città (ovviamente straniera) si svolge FP, figuriamoci se poi mi andavo ad impegolare in questioni così delicate… Se ho messo in mezzo la storia del bradisismo e del porto sepolto è stato semplicemente perché, per puro caso, mi è tornata in mente una lezione di Storia del liceo. Quanto alla nave sommersa, dato che il reperto trovato è un vaso romano, inizialmente avevo pensato di farla essere una galera (o galea, che dir si voglia), ma non ero sicura che in una di quelle potessero esserci delle stanze segrete… =___=;  
(****) Ma chi trova un reperto archeologico può tenerselo? Mi pare che le leggi varino a seconda dei casi, ma qui ho dato per scontato di no…  
(*****) Mi chiedo se cose di questo genere esistano sul serio, in natura… In ‘Tomb Raider’ non mancavano mai e meno male, sennò hai voglia di far crepare Lara soffocata...! ù_ù;


	6. Priorità

La vita della maggior parte delle persone scorre in fretta, freneticamente veloce, tanto che spesso la prima cosa che facciamo quando siamo costretti a fermarci è chiederci dove stiamo andando. In secondo luogo, si pensa seriamente a cosa teniamo davvero e quali sono, invece, le attività a cui potremmo rinunciare senza sentirci troppo in colpa. Priorità: null’altro che scegliere tra ciò che ci mozza il respiro in gola e le fonti da cui traiamo ipotetico ossigeno.  
La fluidità con la quale Saul riusciva a scivolare nel fiume della sua pacata esistenza faceva rabbia alla maggior parte della gente: incapace di esprimere alcun tipo di gioia nella maggior parte dei casi tanto quanto di disperarsi quando i risultati delle sue azioni decisamente non risultavano essere come se li sarebbe augurati, la sua indifferenza nei confronti del mondo lo rendeva apparentemente più protetto dallo stress rispetto a chi invece era invischiato fino al collo nelle proprie seccature quotidiane. La sua unica preoccupazione in questo senso, forse, era proprio assicurarsi che tutto filasse liscio e senza troppi scossoni, eliminando per tempo eventuali ostacoli che avrebbero potuto procurargli qualche fastidio. Saul, che era abituato a lasciarsi alle spalle tutto quello che non gli era più necessario e a non concentrarsi troppo su di un prossimo o remoto futuro se non per buttarne giù le prime indispensabili basi, non si sarebbe di certo aspettato che proprio durante quell’estate inizialmente insignificante si sarebbe visto costretto a prendere decisioni di fondamentale importanza per sé stesso e non solo.  
Visto dall’esterno, poteva sembrare che stesse riflettendo sul destino dell’umanità tanto quanto che non stesse pensando assolutamente a nulla. Insolitamente in costume, sedeva accovacciato sulla battigia mentre il suo sguardo vacuo e cinerino correva a perdersi tre le onde che si frangevano sugli scogli per poi arrivare a lambire dolcemente anche lui. A riva l’acqua era abbastanza limpida da permettergli di scorgere i propri piedi e il fondale, in quel punto sabbioso.  
Un breve e discreto tocco sulla spalla lo riportò alla realtà.  
\- Julia…? – borbottò interrogativo, voltandosi e riconoscendo la sorella avvolta in un pareo rosso dalle fantasie hawaiane. La ragazza, prima di iniziare a parlare, si portò dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli bianchi che il vento aveva scomposto dal solito caschetto (*).  
\- Julius ti vuole, - dichiarò sbrigativa.  
Senza domandare altro, Saul si sollevò dalla pozza d’acqua e gocciolando s’incamminò verso la casa, con la ancora ragazza al seguito. Sentiva i suoi pungenti occhi porporini puntati sulla schiena come a volerla perforare con la sola forza dello sguardo, e la conosceva troppo bene per illudersi di poter sbagliare: non era neppure il primo giorno che la sorprendeva a fissarlo anche troppo intensamente. S’interrogò sul possibile motivo di quell’astio, senza riuscire a trovare una risposta convincente.  
Suo cugino era seduto al tavolo del terrazzo dove alcune settimane prima gli aveva rivelato il suo segreto, e dall’interno della villa Saul poté udire distintamente rumori di piatti e pentole che venivano maneggiati da chi evidentemente si stava preoccupando di cucinare. Non appena notò la sua presenza sorrise impercettibilmente, per poi ritornare serio nello scorgere anche la giovane donna che imperterrita e non invitata presiedeva al loro incontro. Raccolse dal ripiano ligneo i libri che vi erano posati e li porse alla ragazza.  
\- Puoi portare questi dentro e dire a mia madre che ho sgomberato il tavolo? – mormorò suadente. – Altrimenti non la smetterà più di strillare.  
Inaspettatamente, Julia annuì senza restarne a prima vista troppo turbata, e pochi secondi dopo era scivolata al di là della porta-finestra col suo carico di testi scolastici e quaderni. Non appena fu sparita dal suo campo visivo, il volto del ragazzino si rabbuiò e con esso quello di Saul.  
\- Mi dispiace infinitamente, Saul, - disse a voce bassa, visibilmente costernato. – Non volevo tirarti un bidone, solo che mentre mi preparavo ad uscire mia madre mi è piombata in camera come una furia e ha preteso che restassi chiuso in casa a studiare. Non so cosa le sia preso, in genere non si preoccupa mai di quello che faccio…  
\- Non importa, - bisbigliò il moro, tentando di apparire calmo. – Deve aver notato che sparisci più spesso del solito, e si sarà preoccupata. Meglio stare in guardia.  
Come se il pronunciare quel paio di frasi avesse procurato loro uno sforzo enorme, dopo averle espresse si chiusero entrambi in un silenzio sensibilmente pesante. Saul, infastidito, si voltò nella direzione del mare.  
\- A proposito… - mormorò solo alcuni minuti dopo il ragazzino, come temendo di disturbarlo, dopo averlo raggiunto vicino alla ringhiera. – Temo che tua sorella sospetti qualcosa.  
\- Me ne sono accorto, - rispose senza voltarsi. – Deve averla insospettita il fatto che ultimamente sia uscito troppo spesso di casa. Solo non capisco come mai mi abbia collegato automaticamente a te… in pubblico non parliamo molto più di prima.  
Julius non replicò nulla. Le sue dita erano strette attorno alla balconata dipinta d’azzurro. Soltanto quando si rese conto che l’altro lo stava guardando mollò la presa, e, imbarazzato, prese ad osservarsi le unghie lasciando scoperto il polso e il minuscolo disegno schizzato sul suo bianco interno: una croce ansata nera grande non più di un paio di centimetri, e ridotta alle sottili linee essenziali.  
\- Un ankh (**)… - mormorò Saul, riconoscendo subito quel segno. – Il geroglifico che nell’antico Egitto simboleggiava la vita.  
Julius abbozzò un sorriso triste. Il maggiore dei due si rese conto in quel momento, forse per la prima volta, di quanto spesso lui avesse sorriso da quando avevano iniziato a parlarsi. Di sicuro era un ragazzino silenzioso anche se non uno di quelli perennemente imbronciati, eppure quella constatazione per certi versi lo colpì.  
\- La vita e la vita eterna, - ribatté il quattordicenne. – In molti templi e tombe sono state trovate immagini raffiguranti il faraone che stringe tra le mani i due scettri tradizionali del potere, affiancato da una divinità che regge la cosiddetta ‘croce della vita’: l’essere divino la porge al sovrano o la avvicina alle sue narici per fargli dono in questo modo dell’eternità.  
\- ‘Chiave del Nilo’.  
\- Cosa? – sussurrò il giovane, non capendo.  
\- L’ankh è conosciuto anche con questo nome, perché si pensava che potesse regolare le piene del fiume sacro e la produttività del terreno: per questo è collegato anche ai temi della fertilità e della fecondità.  
\- La prossima volta che dovrò fare una ricerca per la scuola mi rivolgerò a te, - dichiarò Julius, divertito dal suo inaspettato sciorinare cultura. Saul, piccato, gli chiese:  
\- Non sei un po’ troppo giovane, per i tatuaggi?  
\- Ci sono modi per arrivare a tatuarsi anche senza essere maggiorenni… - replicò lui sibillino, senza dilungarsi troppo. – I miei genitori non ci hanno mai fatto caso, comunque. Insomma, quante storie per questo cosino piccolissimo… chi vuoi che lo noti?  
Il ventiduenne restò parecchio sorpreso da quella risposta, e per un attimo non seppe come ribattere. Poi replicò a pappagallo, ancora sconcertato:  
\- Il simbolo della vita oltre la morte; veniva donato ai defunti perché ne proteggesse l’anima durante il viaggio verso l’ oltretomba (**), - concluse. – Pur conoscendone il significato, hai scelto di farti marchiare per sempre da quel segno..?  
Un bagliore appena percettibile illuminò per un istante quegli occhi neri come la pece, ma la sua voce rimase perfettamente calma.  
\- Lo considero una sorta di monito, qualcosa che mi ricordi per sempre un evento che non voglio o che non deve essere dimenticato. Ho deciso di farmelo dopo la morte di mio fratello… Ero con lui quando l’auto ha sfondato il guardrail ed è precipitata giù, solo che io ne sono uscito miracolosamente indenne mentre lui è rimasto ucciso sul colpo.  
Saul strabuzzò gli occhi.  
\- Oh… mi spiace… - balbettò costernato, ma prima che potesse completare le scuse una mano di Julius si posò sulla sua, frenandolo immediatamente dal continuare.  
\- Sono stato io a volertelo confidare, dunque non c’è alcun problema, - affermò. – Potrà sembrarti assurdo se non addirittura blasfemo, eppure ho sempre pensato che almeno in parte ciò che chiamano destino esista, e questa per me è stata una conferma: preferisco credere che io sia sopravvissuto perché ce n’era una ragione, piuttosto che starmi a trincerare nei sensi di colpa per qualcosa che non è certo dipeso dalla volontà mia o da quella di Erich, che ha perso il controllo dell’automobile.  
Aprì la bocca senza riuscire ad articolare suono, così la richiuse sentendosi uno stupido. Julius continuava a fissarlo intensamente con in volto un’espressione indecifrabile, quella mano piacevolmente tiepida ancora posata sulla sua. Saul era confuso: non riusciva a capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro, se quella sua sufficienza ostentata fosse un tentativo di reagire alla tragedia della quale era stato diretto protagonista o una sorta di personalissima filosofia esistenziale di cui gli sfuggiva la logica di fondo.  
\- Se fosse sopravvissuto, oggi avrebbe avuto la tua età, - constatò atono.  
Ebbe un piccolo, silenzioso sobbalzo, e il ventiduenne osservò il suo volto pallido contrarsi senza poter far nulla per impedirlo. Si sentì ancora una volta del tutto impotente.  
Julia tornò sul terrazzo con una tovaglia in mano proprio allora, e li trovò così.  
  
La sua presenza ormai costante lo stava irritando da già alcuni giorni, ma senza dubbio in quel momento Saul non avrebbe potuto sentirsi meno tollerante nei confronti di sua sorella maggiore: nel suo armadio c’erano un po’ di reperti recuperati dal galeone che aspettavano solo di essere analizzati, ma ancora non era riuscito ad occuparsene proprio per colpa di quell’insensata sorveglianza.  
\- Ti serve qualcosa, Julia? – domandò bruscamente, deciso a chiarire la faccenda una volta per tutte.  
\- C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi, piuttosto? – replicò lei pacificamente, ma a dispetto della voce il suo sguardo era gelido come il ghiaccio. Il ragazzo ne rimase spiazzato. - Ti ho osservato parecchio ultimamente…  
\- L’ho notato, - appuntò sarcastico.  
Julia indietreggiò di qualche passo, come se a quel punto le mancasse il coraggio per proseguire col suo discorso. Tuttavia, quando parlò, la sua voce risuonò ferma:  
\- Temo di essermi presa troppa poca cura di te, quando siamo rimasti soli. – La stranezza di quell’affermazione fece sì che Saul ne rimanesse più perplesso che innervosito, nonostante l’ovvio riferimento alla scomparsa dei loro genitori. – So perfettamente che ormai sei abbastanza grande per avere diritto ad una vita tua e che non dovrei impicciarmi, ma credo che adesso tu stia davvero esagerando. Ti ho visto con Julius…  
Nonostante tutto, Saul avvertì una sensazione piuttosto sgradevole prendere corpo in lui.  
\- E’ casa sua, mi pare. Capita d’incrociarsi.  
La sorella gli lanciò un’occhiata compassionevole. Ok, non era mai stato molto bravo a mentire… Per quanto sospettasse di loro, non poteva dirle la verità: era davvero troppo, e sarebbe stato strano se dopo non si fosse arrabbiata di brutto. Per prima cosa, aveva promesso a Julius che non lo avrebbe raccontato a nessuno. Secondo, se si fosse venuto a sapere, entrambi avrebbero passato guai seri: a parte per la pericolosità in generale dei loro viaggetti subacquei, nelle loro camere era nascosta una discreta quantità di materiale archeologico recuperato abusivamente che ancora non avevano trovato modo di consegnare ad un museo, o comunque a qualcuno che lavorava nel settore e che potesse occuparsene alla luce del sole…  
\- Possibile che tu ti sia veramente invaghito di quel bambino?  
\- … Che?  
Saul cadde testualmente dalle nuvole.  
\- Prima a stento vi rivolgevate la parola, mentre da un paio di settimane a questa parte non faccio che beccarvi a bisbigliare tra di voi a bassa voce… E ho anche notato che tu, che di norma non esci di casa se non costretto, sparisci di continuo quando anche lui è fuori, - affermò concitata. – Per non parlare poi del fatto che stamattina a pranzo vi tenevate per mano… e quegli sguardi languidi…  
\- Ma quali sguardi languidi! – sbottò. – Julius era semplicemente triste perché stavamo parlando di Erich! Quanto alla mano… beh, deve averla _dimenticata_ lì…  
Bene, idiota: ora Julia si sarebbe chiesta come c’era finita.  
\- Non ti voglio criticare senza conoscere la situazione, - disse invece. – Ma farti capire in cosa credo tu stia sbagliando. Potrebbe andare a finire molto male, immagino che te ne renda conto.  
Su questo non c’era dubbio, pensò Saul, ma ugualmente non poteva rivelarle nulla.  
\- Va bene, lo ammetto, - capitolò infine. – Io e Julius abbiamo… degli interessi in comune, diciamo così. Cose che ho giurato di non riferire a nessuno. Ma tra noi non c’è assolutamente niente di quello che pensi tu.  
\- Saul…  
\- Fammi finire, ti prego. Sono tuo fratello, mi conosci da oltre vent’anni e dovresti sapere che non sono tipo a cui piace fare pazzie, figuriamoci coinvolgendo anche qualcun altro.  
La donna appariva affaticata, quasi stanca, seppur solo a livello ideologico: sembrava che stesse combattendo una battaglia estenuante da settimane. La cocciutaggine di Saul faceva di quegli effetti.  
\- Prima di venire da te abbiamo chiacchierato un po’, noi due… e lui mi ha confessato che tu gli piaci.  
La dichiarazione cadde nel vuoto. Saul, turbato, rivolse immediatamente altrove lo sguardo per non far notare alla sorella quanto ne fosse rimasto sorpreso.  
\- Magari intendeva dire che gli piaccio perché gli ricordo Erich… Anche se solo a livello legale siamo parenti, l’ho visto crescere e non è assurdo pensare che possa essersi affezionato a me…  
\- Sai benissimo che non mi riferisco a quel tipo d’affetto.  
\- Avanti, Julia! – esclamò. – Non sono disperato al punto tale da accettare la corte di mio cugino minorenne... - Ripensò al suo corpo troppo magro, al pallore spettrale della sua pelle contraddetto dai grandi occhi neri e tristi, ai suoi sorrisi timidi. Parlava con cognizione di causa…? – Non sono attratto fisicamente da lui, - dichiarò.  
Julia lo guardò intensamente per diversi attimi, pensierosa. Infine mormorò:  
\- Come hai detto tu stesso, Saul, Julius è ancora un bambino e si comporta come tale. Comunque si mettano le cose, cerca di avere giudizio per entrambi.  
  
Stizzito, mise via il libro che stava tentando di leggere e guardò fuori dalla finestra: nel cielo si era addentrata una massa enorme di nubi nere, minaccianti pioggia imminente pure se erano in piena estate. Qualche gocciolina aveva iniziato già a scendere giù. La testa gli faceva un male cane: il sangue gli stava pulsando nelle tempie ad un ritmo tale da procuragli dolore. Tump tump tump. Gli pareva quasi di sentirne il rumore…  
Nonostante la serenità con la quale di norma svolgeva i suoi incarichi, l’essere costretto a rimanere inattivo a causa di un malore fisico lo irritava. Mancava ancora parecchio prima dell’esame che aveva intenzione di dare e non sarebbe cascato il mondo se si fosse preso qualche ora di pausa, solo che in quel momento non avrebbe proprio saputo che fare per godersi quel momento di inaspettato ‘relax’. Gli zii, sua sorella e i suoi genitori erano usciti e non sarebbero tornati prima di sera, e lui, ancora agitato dopo il discorso di Julia, suo malgrado non riusciva ad ignorare di essere rimasto da solo in casa col ragazzo. Stava diventando paranoico… Ammesso e non concesso che quello che gli era stato riferito fosse vero, era Julius ad essere interessato a lui e non viceversa. Il problema non si poneva: se anche suo cugino avesse provato qualcosa nei suoi riguardi, non poteva costringerlo a fare nulla senza il suo consenso. Era al sicuro da lui in ogni caso.  
Fu solo dopo aver riflettuto su quell’ultimo pensiero che gli venne spontanea una domanda: si era mai innamorato seriamente di qualcuno? Non ne era sicuro. Probabilmente no. Non aveva mai desiderato nessuno in senso materiale, né provato forme d’interesse che andassero al di là di una sorta di ammirazione, accentuata o meno. Gli erano alieni anche sentimenti come la fiducia, il rispetto, il senso d’aspettativa, che di norma si sentono verso gli amici che lui non aveva. Inoltre, Julia aveva parlato con la massima naturalezza dell’ipotesi di un rapporto tra lui e quel ragazzino per quanto fossero entrambi maschi: per quel che gli riguardava e per quanto strano potesse sembrare, l’idea di stare con qualcuno in generale lo sconcertava tanto se fosse stato con un uomo quanto se si fosse pensato assieme ad una ragazza. E la differenza d’età? La società era abbastanza elastica in questo senso e otto anni di differenza non erano poi tantissimi, solo che il fatto di conoscerlo da quanto gattonava e portava ancora i pannolini poteva, in effetti, rappresentare un problema almeno a livello etico: per la sua testa sarebbe rimasto il bimbo di cui a volte aveva spinto il passeggino, lo avrebbe considerato per sempre ‘piccolo’ rispetto a lui anche quando sarebbe stato effettivamente adulto per l’anagrafe.  
Quanti arrovellamenti inutili, si rimproverò. Julia non era certo una stupida, ma ciò non toglieva che potesse aver male interpretato le sue parole, anche perché Julius, proprio come lui, non poteva sbottonarsi troppo in proposito. Magari si era visto costretto a mentire per nascondere il loro segreto…   
Era evidente che il ragazzino aveva una certa propensione a cacciarsi nei guai e l’aver scoperto in lui un insospettabile compagno d’avventure doveva aver attirato la sua attenzione, così come da parte sua era stato molto piacevole trovare qualcuno che condividesse il suo stesso amore per l’arte e l’archeologia. Proprio lui che da sempre aveva difficoltà a relazionarsi agli altri, trovava interessante condividere quelle esperienze con un quattordicenne tutto sommato abbastanza maturo per essere appena un adolescente. Non gli pareva che questo fosse un sinonimo di pedofilia…  
Era così preso dalle sue congetture che si accorse solo dopo un paio di secondi che una porta al piano di sotto stava sbattendo da un po’. Tentò d’ignorarla, ma, consapevole che con quel fracasso continuo in sottofondo non sarebbe riuscito a riposare, decise di mettere per una volta da parte la sua solita pigrizia e con uno scatto di reni si sollevò a sedere sul letto e s’infilò le pantofole. Sceso al piano inferiore, individuò subito la fonte del frastuono e riuscì a fermare la porta del bagno prima che sbattesse nuovamente; dopodiché notò che quella d’ingresso era spalancata sul giardino, dove oramai infuriava una tempesta ben avviata.  
Vi si avvicinò, sorpreso del fatto che fosse stata dimenticata aperta, ma prima di arrivare a chiuderla notò che qualcuno si trovava poco distante dalle scale… sembrava Julius.  
\- Julius…? – tentò, vagamente perplesso nello scorgere la sua figura zuppa di pioggia. Era proprio lui, in effetti… Saul rimase sconcertato nel vedere le sue mani, reggenti un oggetto a forma di parallelepipedo avvolto in sudicia carta da imballaggio: erano rotte, sanguinanti, e sporche di terra come se le avesse usate per scavare. Ma ciò che ancor di più lo spaventò fu il suo sguardo vuoto, quasi allucinato. Il boato di un tuono esplose in lontananza, e, a quel suono, Julius diede letteralmente un grido e si accasciò su sé stesso coprendosi le orecchie con le mani ferite, lasciando cadere il pacco che rimandò indietro un suono sordo battendo contro il suolo. Saul urlò a sua volta per sovrastare quei rumori: - Julius!  
Il corpo del ragazzino, già impregnato d’acqua gelida e tremante, era scosso da singulti come di un pianto privo di suoni; gli occhi sbarrati fissavano un punto imprecisato senza vederlo per davvero. Si lasciò andare immediatamente conto il suo petto non appena lui gli fu abbastanza vicino e rimasero fermi così per diversi minuti, incuranti della pioggia battente, fino a che il suo respiro non si fu regolarizzato. Le sue dita erano si erano strette attorno alla sua camicia con la stessa tenacia con le quali si erano aggrappate alla balconata azzurra quella mattina, il suo fiato caldo penetrava ad intervalli regolari attraverso alla stoffa ormai attillatasi alla pelle. Tenendolo stretto tra le braccia per rassicurarlo, Saul constatò che era meno magro di quanto credesse. Non immaginava neppure che il contatto diretto con un altro corpo umano, seppur in quelle condizioni, potesse trasmettere al suo un tepore tanto gradevole ed intenso…  
Provò quasi fastidio, quando Julius prese a divincolarsi gentilmente e senza motivo nel suo abbraccio. Tirò su col naso e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre per far scorrere via lacrime e gocce di pioggia, poi accostò goffamente il viso al suo. Saul, nonostante la chiacchierata fatta con Julia e un pomeriggio sano passato a convincersi che non avrebbe mai potuto accettare avance di un simile sbarbatello, non pensò neppure per un secondo di rifiutare quel contatto, già abbastanza sconcertato da tutto il resto. Scoprì che le sue labbra erano bollenti come tutto il resto, ma anche inaspettatamente secche… e sapevano di sale.

* * *

(*) Ricordo bene di aver detto nel primo capitolo e nelle schede dei personaggi che Julia ha i capelli lunghi, ma qui siamo a cinque anni prima del ‘presente’…  
(**) Ed ecco che sono riuscita a piazzare in una delle mie storie il mio simbolo preferito! XD  
Parecchie di queste cose sull’ankh le conoscevo già, comunque per sicurezza ho fatto qualche ricercuccia su internet. Ecco i siti con gli articoli a cui ho fatto riferimento:  
<http://www.abakab.com/settimanalmente/simbolo/simbolo.html>  
<http://www.edicolaweb.net/am04f51g.htm>  
<http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ankh>


	7. Confessioni

Saul fissò lo sguardo al di fuori del freddo vetro della finestra, solido schermo che li difendeva tanto dalle intemperie esterne della natura quanto, assieme alla porta chiusa, dalle minacciose presenze che parevano gravitare per il resto della casa che pure era ancora vuota. Si passò istintivamente le dita lungo le braccia, quasi a volersi riscaldare un po’ sfregando le mani contro la pelle coperta da abiti leggeri e umidi, ma in verità non era la temperatura meteorologica a dargli i brividi. Odiava i temporali estivi; gli mettevano tristezza. Le folte sopracciglia nere presero una piega dura nell’incorniciargli le iridi d’argento, rannuvolatesi intanto che, poco alla volta, i cumulonembi iniziavano a sgomberare il suo campo visivo lasciando scoperti lembi di cielo sereno.  
Julius, accoccolato in un angolo del proprio letto, non si era smosso di un millimetro dalla posizione in cui l’aveva lasciato l’ultima volta che gli aveva gettato un’occhiata. Gli aveva permesso di nuovo di curare le sue ferite, ed ubbidientemente se n’era rimasto buono mentre gli disinfettava e medicava i tagli che aveva sulle dita così come aveva fatto qualche tempo prima con quello che gli correva lungo un polpaccio, ma subito dopo si era sistemato sul materasso senza neppure mettersi degli abiti asciutti e non aveva più pronunciato neppure una sola parola. A Saul tornò in mente il suo grido lacerante, quell’urlo acuto che era suonato così dolorosamente penetrante alle sue orecchie sovrastando perfino il rombo sordo del tuono. Ricordò le sue labbra cocenti e salate, ora ostinatamente mute.  
Gli occhi grigi, ora più che mai, erano altrettanto testardamente saldi sulle gocce di pioggia piuttosto che sul suo viso. Le minuscole stille ricoprivano il diaframma cristallino offuscando la sua visuale su quell’unico sbocco sul mondo esterno, riflettevano la luce del sole che tra non molto avrebbe iniziato ad avviarsi al tramonto.  
Quasi trasalì, quando notò la presenza di Julius che si muoveva alle sue spalle. Si voltò. Il cugino aveva tra le mani il pacco con il quale l’aveva visto tornare a casa.  
\- Apparteneva a mio nonno materno, - spiegò, senza comunque apparire troppo chiaro. Si corresse: - A nostro nonno.  
\- Non l’ho mai conosciuto, - replicò spaesato.  
\- Neppure io: è morto almeno venticinque anni fa, - precisò con noncuranza.  
Julius si accovacciò sul pavimento e Saul, tacitamente, fece lo stesso senza chiedere spiegazioni. Il ragazzino liberò il misterioso oggetto dallo strato di carta pesante e sporca che lo ricopriva, rivelando una specie di quadernetto piuttosto spesso dalla copertina cartonata. Si avvicinò di più a lui perché potesse vederlo meglio, e parte dei loro corpi si ritrovarono a combaciare per l’ennesima volta. Neppure in quel caso Saul si scostò come sarebbe stato giusto fare, anzi, si mosse impercettibilmente per far sì che il ragazzo potesse accomodarsi meglio. Anche se non lo stava abbracciando, riusciva comunque ad avvertirne il vivido calore, i lievi movimenti del suo petto che si gonfiava e svuotava d’aria seguendo il ritmo regolare del respiro. Era esageratamente rilassato, come quello di chi dorme o di chi in qualche modo si trattiene, facendo il possibile perché nessuno si accorga di quanto in realtà sia agitato. Da quando era diventato così sensibile a certi tipi di cose…?  
Per la prima volta da quando erano rientrati in casa lo guardò diritto in faccia, e vide che Julius stava facendo altrettanto. Il senso di vuoto che lesse nei suoi occhi scuri quasi lo raggelò.  
\- Erich è morto in uno stupido giorno estivo di pioggia proprio come questo, ed eravamo in vacanza in questo stesso luogo, - sussurrò. – Prese me, questo diario e nient’altro, e con noi si fiondò direttamente in macchina. Non appena ho potuto, l’ho recuperato e nascosto dove nessun altro avrebbe potuto metterci sopra le mani.  
Saul accarezzò l’anonima copertina con i polpastrelli: era chiaramente consunto, il tempo aveva fatto il suo e anche la cattiva conservazione, ma appariva ancora ben solido al tatto. Ebbe l’ennesimo brivido.  
\- Conosci il suo contenuto?  
Julius scosse piano la testa, più volte.  
\- Mi è capitato di sorprendere mio fratello a leggerlo in una sola occasione, e allora mi ha detto ciò che ti ho appena riferito. Quando l’ho rivisto ho avuto solo il tempo di metterlo al sicuro. Temevo che qualcuno potesse portarmelo via.  
Dette quelle poche frasi, ritornò taciturno ed immobile come prima, e Saul non ebbe la forza di replicare qualcosa sforzandosi di farla apparire intelligente ed adeguata alla situazione. Quella stanza silenziosa, immersa in un riverbero che andava facendosi sempre più crepuscolare, pareva riuscire in qualche maniera misteriosa ad inghiottire ogni suono venisse prodotto in essa, comprese le loro flebili parole.  
Si sporse verso il ragazzino e posò il volumetto consumato sulle proprie ginocchia, ma spostato in sua direzione perché potessero leggerlo insieme.  
Prese a sfogliarlo cautamente, con la riverenza che portava di solito ad ogni oggetto antico, e notò che le pagine, seppur ingiallite, scorrevano tra le sue dita facilmente: il suo precedente proprietario doveva essere stato un tipo accorto e aveva scelto carta robusta affinché le sue considerazioni non si disgregassero col passare degli anni, oppure era stato semplicemente fortunato.  
Julius, con la schiena ancora parzialmente appoggiata al suo petto, voltò il capo verso di lui mostrando la propria espressione perplessa.  
\- Cosa sarebbe questa roba? – domandò confuso, ma come se fosse stato convinto che Saul sarebbe stato in grado di rispondergli. Solo che il maggiore tra i due era rimasto sorpreso almeno quanto lui: quello non era affatto un diario, come aveva affermato suo cugino. Somigliava piuttosto ad contenitore di appunti con tanto di mappe e disegnini fatti a mano, annotazioni stilate nella maggior parte dei casi in calligrafia chiara e ragionata, qua e là appariva perfino qualche elenco numerico. Il problema era che si trattava, appunto, di note più o meno lunghe, che al di fuori del contesto originario e lette da una mente che non era quella del loro autore apparivano perfino prive di senso.  
\- Hai idea di chi sia questa Loreen? – gli chiese di rimando il ventiduenne, titubante, riferendosi al nome femminile citato più volte in diversi appunti, ma ottenne in risposta solo un’alzata di spalle.  
Sempre più dubbiosi, continuarono a sfogliare il quadernetto fino a quando non arrivarono ad una pagina quasi completamente vuota, se non si considerava un’unica frase centrale scritta con inchiostro rosso vivo invece che nero:

**Il tributo decennale dovuto sarà versato dal Color Porpora**

\- Temo che non riusciremo a comprenderne il contenuto ad una prima lettura, - borbottò Saul a riposta degli sguardi interrogativi dell’altro. Che allora rivolse gli occhi ombrosi verso la finestra e bisbigliò, in un sussurro appena decifrabile:  
\- Non ho mai pensato che Erich fosse morto davvero in un incidente, come sostengono i miei genitori. Credo si sia trattato di un omicidio bello e buono fatto passare per tale, ed è probabile che in questa storia c’entri qualcosa anch’io, altrimenti lui non mi avrebbe costretto a salire in macchina tanto all’improvviso e a scappare. Sono _certo_ che mio fratello stesse fuggendo, - ripeté, - e che volesse portarmi via. Lontano da qualcosa… o da qualcuno. – Lo puntellò nuovamente con lo sguardo, cupo. – Dubito che tu sia qui ad ascoltare tutto questo per caso. Era già deciso.  
\- Che vuoi dire? – replicò Saul, sospettoso.  
Julius chiuse per un istante gli occhi prima di rispondere, quasi si trattasse di una pausa ben studiata.  
\- Che forse non sono stato l’unico a cui è stata ingiustamente sottratta una persona cara per mano di terzi.  
Inizialmente Saul si soffermò sul modo in cui aveva strutturato quella frase, decisamente parecchio forbita ed impersonale per essere uscita dalla bocca di un quattordicenne in vena di confidenze; poi si rese conto che stava parlando dei suoi genitori.  
\- C’è stata una fuga di gas, - disse, più a sé stesso che a lui. – E’ stato un incidente.  
\- L’ ‘incidente’ dei tuoi genitori è accaduto quando tu avevi esattamente 10 anni, - ribatté il più giovane con amara ironia. - La stessa età che avevo io quando l’auto in cui viaggiavo con Erich è uscita fuori strada. Forse è con questo che s’intendeva la parola _decennale_. E il tributo…  
\- Basta, - lo fermò. – Basta, - replicò pacatamente, riportando lo sguardo verso la finestra ancora rigata di pioggia.  
Si sollevò dal pavimento e si portò verso di essa. Julius lo seguì pochi secondi dopo.  
\- Lo hai sempre pensato anche tu che vi avessero mentito, vero? Per non parlare poi della generosità della famiglia Claydon, i miei zii. Via… prendere sotto la loro custodia due poveri orfanelli senza altri parenti in nome dell’antica amicizia che li legava ai loro defunti genitori…!  
Saul sentì qualcosa rimescolarsi sul fondo del suo stomaco, la gola farsi arida come se stesse lì lì per rimettere. Certo che ricordava tutto perfettamente, come se fosse accaduto il giorno prima. Tornando da scuola con Julia aveva ritrovato un capannello di gente tanto folto da bloccare quasi loro il passaggio per strada, e quando aveva chiesto alla sorella il motivo di tanta agitazione non riuscendo a decifrare da solo i borbottii confusi della gente, gli era bastato seguire il suo sguardo sbarrato diretto verso l’alto, per vedere anche lui l’enorme e grottesco vano sventrato dall’esplosione in corrispondenza di quello che una volta era stato il loro appartamento al quinto piano…  
Una simile tragedia avrebbe minato alla stabilità mentale di chiunque, figuriamoci quindi se si trattava di lui che a quei tempi era solo un bambino. Quell’evento così drammatico aveva letteralmente diviso in due la sua giovane vita, e da allora nulla più era stato come prima: sradicato da quelle che erano state le sue abitudini fino ad allora e persi i suoi principali punti di riferimento, Saul non era riuscito a fare altro per difendersi da tanto orrore se non richiudersi a riccio peggio di prima. Era stato legatissimo a sua madre e a suo padre, e non era mai riuscito a considerare i Claydon dei veri e propri genitori. Si era sempre comportato in modo tale da evitare di procurare loro fastidi, ma nel corso degli ultimi dodici anni non era mai stato capace di provare un vero e proprio affetto nei confronti di chi aveva avuto la generosità di allevare lui e sua sorella quando si erano ritrovati soli. Adesso doveva iniziare perfino a sospettare che ci fosse sotto qualcosa di poco chiaro…?  
Le iridi scure di Julius, brillanti quanto diamanti neri, erano ancora fermamente posate su di lui e prive di alcuna ombra d’imbarazzo o di dubbio: appariva straordinariamente lucido, a dispetto delle sue parole che di sicuro lo erano un po’ meno. In casi come quelli suo cugino gli metteva veramente i brividi, e in quel preciso momento si chiese se non fosse perfino affetto da manie di persecuzione clinicamente accertate… In fondo, in più occasioni aveva ribadito più o meno tra le righe quanto poco secondo lui i genitori lo prendessero in considerazione, e poco prima aveva dichiarato che gli mentivano circa la scomparsa del fratello e perfino alluso ad un complotto generale di famiglia. E se magari si fosse comportato così solo per mettersi in mostra…? Ok, l’idea poteva sembrare un pochino esagerata, però alla fine era stato proprio un segreto da dividere in due ad avvicinarli, e forse il ragazzo credeva che raccontare bugie gli avrebbe permesso di restare insieme, specie adesso che Julia iniziava a sospettare dell’effettiva natura del loro legame.  
\- E di Julia mi potrò fidare, almeno? – domandò pacificamente per tastare il terreno, sperando di non suonargli troppo ironico. All’apparenza, Julius non sembrò essersela presa troppo.  
\- Lei è a posto, - confermò. – Tra l’altro sono quasi sicuro che cerchino un maschio, dunque se la smette d’impicciarsi probabilmente non le faranno niente.  
“Anche l’assassino rituale sessista,” pensò Saul, sconfortato.  
\- Tu non mi credi, vero?  
La voce del ragazzino si era fatta gelida ma vibrante: iniziava decisamente ad alterarsi.  
\- Ammetterai che non si tratta di cose facili da accettare, - replicò l’altro in un soffio.  
\- Come il fatto che ti amo? – domandò in risposta il quattordicenne, ritornato di colpo serafico.  
Saul sospirò pesantemente e si ritirò dalla zona sottostante la finestra che fino a quel momento aveva diviso con lui, ma non poté evitare di continuare a tenerlo d’occhio. Julius gli dava in parte le spalle e teneva le mani sottili intrecciate dietro la schiena, gesto più o meno naturale che lo portava a sporgere il petto in avanti facendolo apparire un po’ meno ossuto del solito. Le palpebre erano semicalate sugli occhi nuovamente vuoti; la carnagione normalmente livida appariva adesso ricoperta dal bagliore dorato del sole morente, immersa in un liquore quasi dorato.  
\- Forse sono stato io a sbagliare con te, - sussurrò. – Non… non sono molto pratico in queste cose. Magari ti ho illuso senza rendermene conto…  
Julius lo sorprese ridacchiando, e si voltò del tutto verso di lui:  
\- Se la cosa può tranquillizzarti, non ho termini di paragone con cui confrontarti _,_ \- ribatté pungente. – Forse fai bene a considerarmi solo uno stupido ragazzino, visto che sto sfiorando il ridicolo solo per farti capire quanto ti apprezzo…  
\- Io non vado bene per te, - tentò il moro. – In primo luogo, siamo parenti…  
Julius ebbe un singulto di divertimento, una sorta di risatina strozzata.  
\- Una volta tra cugini ci si sposava perfino. – Aggiunse in fretta, dopo aver notato la sua espressione perplessa: - Voglio dire tra cugini e cugine. Ma noi non siamo neppure parenti _veri_! E non dire che sono troppo giovane… Otto anni non sono poi questa enormità.  
\- Per me sì. Se fossimo stati entrambi due uomini adulti in effetti il fattore età avrebbe potuto pesare di meno, ma tu sei ancora un adolescente… mettiti nei miei panni.  
\- Significa che quando avrò 18 anni e un giorno sarà tutto a posto (*), e accetterai di dormire con me senza temere di finire in galera? – disse sarcastico. Probabilmente non si accorse che a quella sua ultima frase Saul aveva per un attimo, istintivamente, evitato i suoi occhi. – Il problema è davvero questo? Sei ipocrita fino a questo punto?  
\- Non sono proprio certo di volerlo…  
\- Eppure mi hai abbracciato, e non ti sei scostato da me quando ti ho baciato. Non ti capisco. - Saul non disse nulla. In sottofondo al suo totale mutismo si poteva sentire il vago ticchettio di un orologio, e questo per qualche motivo innervosì ancora di più Julius: - Ti assicuro che non è mia abitudine comportarmi così, Saul. Normalmente non sono tanto… diretto, ecco. Tutto questo mi sta costando non poco in termini di dignità, e se devo essere mandato a ’fanculo preferisco che tu lo faccia subito, così almeno ci leviamo il pensiero!  
\- Non è che tu non mi piaccia, Julius… è solo che…  
\- Ti prego, basta con le scuse assurde! – sbottò.  
\- … Non sono sicuro di essere ancora pronto… - mormorò l’altro, a voce così bassa che risultò a stento decifrabile.  
Ne seguì un silenzio pauroso da parte di entrambi, eppure fin troppo eloquente. Saul avvertì la consueta, bruciante sensazione di vergogna salire ad imporporare il suo visto. Perché… perché…  
\- … Anche a te mancano i termini di paragone…? – domandò Julius incredulo. La reazione fu, come c’era d’aspettarsi, piuttosto violenta:  
\- Hai capito bene Julius, è esattamente come pensi tu: alla mia veneranda età, ancora non mi sono costretto a saltare addosso ad una ragazza solo per assicurarmi che le mie parti basse funzionino a dovere! – ringhiò inferocito. – E lo sai perché? Semplicemente non mi è mai, e dico mai capitato in vita mia d’incontrare qualcuno da cui mi sentissi attratto. Sono anormale, sono insensibile a qualsiasi tipo di stimolo! Ma neppure me ne frega niente, dato che fortunatamente sono un essere umano e non una bestia, che campa solo d’istinti…  
Dopo aver rigettato fuori tanto veleno, Saul si ritrovò col fiato grosso e le guance in fiamme. Gli ci vollero un paio di secondi per rendersi esattamente conto di cosa aveva detto, e a quel punto l’imbarazzo fu tale che non riuscì più a spiccicare parola. Si lasciò ricadere a sedere sul letto, come svuotato. Al contrario di lui, Julius non era arretrato neppure di un passo e continuava a fissarlo attentamente.  
\- Tu hai paura.  
Saul sollevò la testa di scatto.  
\- Come, scusa?  
\- Non so bene che problemi hai, - mormorò, ma scandendo per bene le parole. - All’inizio credevo semplicemente che ti piacesse startene per i fatti tuoi, ma adesso mi rendo conto che sei letteralmente terrorizzato dalla gente, e non ne capisco il motivo.  
Saul incrociò le braccia sul petto e tentò di storcere la bocca in un ghigno ironico, ma invece ne venne fuori una specie di smorfia visibilmente tirata.  
\- Allora, ragazzino, hai voglia di psicoanalizzarmi anche tu? Prego, parla pure: ho sentito davvero di tutto, gli altri sono così bravi a darmi definizioni che da solo ho smesso di farlo, - sibilò inviperito. Ma Julius, ancora una volta, rimase perfettamente tranquillo.  
\- Non è mia intenzione giudicarti, - disse pacato. – Non volevo aggredirti, ma mi rendo conto che forse non ho avuto molto tatto.  
Quell’ammissione parve sgonfiare Saul di tutto l’astio fosse arrivato ad accumulare nei suoi confronti da dopo che il suo vergognoso segreto era saltato fuori ad irritarlo.  
\- Io non ho paura delle persone, solo… non m’interessano, - sussurrò piano. – Ho sempre avuto una vita molto piena, e il tempo per riflettere su questo deve essermi mancato. Visto che non ho mai avuto a che fare con qualcuno che mi piacesse sul serio, non mi sono neppure interrogato troppo sul motivo di questa mancanza.  
Julius sorrise benevolo, forse per rassicurarlo, ed andò a sedersi di nuovo al suo fianco, rabbonito dal suo tono quieto.  
\- Hai tutto il diritto di rispettare i tuoi tempi indipendentemente da quello che possono pensare gli altri. Soltanto dovresti capire se è veramente perché non hai incontrato la persona adatta, che ti trovi in questa situazione, oppure se si tratta di un problema che ignori volutamente…  
Giocherellò silenziosamente col ‘diario’ del nonno, in paziente attesa di una sua qualsiasi replica.  
\- E tu intanto che farai? – domandò infine Saul.  
\- Mi tratterrò dal saltarti addosso, mi pare ovvio, - ribatté lui, tentando di rimanere serio. – In caso non ce la facessi proprio… beh, immagino che riusciresti comunque a proteggere la tua virtù: pesi quasi il doppio di me!  
Quella considerazione dovette scioccare parecchio Saul, il quale reagì infatti contorcendo il viso in un’espressione così buffa che il ragazzo più giovane non poté trattenersi dal ridere. Vedendolo quasi con le lacrime agli occhi sbuffò, ma poi si concesse finalmente un mezzo sorriso.  
  
Da dopo quell’ultima confessione, Saul era rimasto come irrigidito sia nella posa che negli atteggiamenti. Insolitamente disinteressato alla propria ancora scoperta nudità, si era portato le ginocchia al petto quasi volesse abbracciare sé stesso, e così accovacciato seguitava a fissare un punto indistinto del muro di fronte a lui senza realmente vederlo. Ethan era abituato ai suoi silenzi, al suo essere perennemente con la testa tra le nuvole, ma in quel frangente il suo ostentato starsene a pensare quasi lo feriva: si parlava pur sempre di una delle persone che maggiormente aveva influenzato la vita del suo uomo, dopotutto.  
\- Cedergli sarebbe stato molto semplice, per me, - mormorò poi il moro. – E a volte mi sono chiesto cosa sarebbe successo se avessimo avuto più tempo… se io non avessi…  
Si fermò e scosse la testa, sospirando. Ethan osservò di sott’occhi il tatuaggio nero che dominava la sua spalla sinistra, segno che tempo prima Julius gli aveva imposto ben consapevole del fatto che rimandasse direttamente a Saul.  
\- Eri innamorato di lui? – chiese al proprio fidanzato, tra i denti. Una domanda stupida, forse, perché riguardava strettamente il passato: se pure gli avesse risposto di sì, che sarebbe cambiato? Almeno, sperava che fosse così… Stava esagerando con le fisime, questo era certo.  
\- Credo che allora non fossi neppure capace di concepire nella mia mente il sentimento d’amore che Julius diceva di provare per me, - disse Saul quasi dolcemente. L’altro fremette, pur tentando di non darlo a vedere. – Non mi pento di aver impostato la mia vita in un certo modo, ma… prima d’incontrarlo, non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto mi mancasse il calore umano. Sono bravo a tenere la gente lontana da me e gli altri tendono a mantenere le distanze, Ethan. Forse sarei davvero potuto morire senza accorgermi di quanto in realtà mi sentissi solo, trincerato in un’esistenza tanto volutamente frenetica da non darmi neppure il tempo di fermarmi a riflettere…  
\- Saul… - mormorò dispiaciuto, ma l’altro sorrise, ambiguo.  
\- Julius è stato la prima persona con la quale sono stato costretto a relazionarmi che non mi ha fatto sentire _inadeguato_. Anche se non siamo andati a letto insieme e non ho dovuto modificare il mio solito modo di comportarmi per tentare di somigliare ad un cosiddetto ragazzo ‘normale’, lui non ha mai smesso di tentare di comunicare con me.  
In attesa di una sua risposta, Saul si lasciò scivolare sul materasso e recuperò il lenzuolo per coprirsi. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, intanto, pensava. Adesso non soltanto doveva sentirsi in debito con Deisenhofer per il fatto di averlo messo sulla sua strada ma anche in colpa perché non aveva saputo rispettarlo, visto che agli inizi la loro era stata una banale storia di sesso poi maturata in altro? Era certo che Saul non avesse fatto certo riferimenti per rimproverarlo ma solo perché, in fondo, era stato lui stesso a chiedergli di raccontargli tutto nei dettagli, però non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi ugualmente a disagio.  
Il telefono prese a squillare. Saul fece per alzarsi ed andare a rispondere, ma Ethan lo bloccò afferrandolo per una spalla.  
\- Lascia perdere, abbiamo ancora alcune cose di cui parlare, - mormorò. – Ti sei scordato di Loreen?  
  
Shura posò la cornetta e, sbuffando, raggiunse Liam già disteso sul divano-letto.  
\- Non rispondono, - borbottò al rosso. – Adesso dovrò sprecarci anche un sms per fargli sapere che stanotte resto a dormire da te.  
\- Strano, - replicò pensosamente all’amico. Il giapponese rimase a guardarlo riflettere, nel frattempo che sprimacciava il cuscino e tentava d’incastrarlo assieme a quello dell’altro nello stretto spazio che quella notte sarebbero stati costretti dividere.  
\- Smettila di pensarci, magari saranno solo usciti a mangiare qualcosa, - lo tranquillizzò. Poi aggiunse malizioso: - Oppure staranno facendo altro e non vorranno essere disturbati… anche se ci credo poco.  
Liam gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
\- Non hai notato niente di strano nel loro comportamento, negli ultimi giorni?  
\- Più del solito? – Shura aggrottò un sopracciglio. – Te lo ripeto: lascia perdere, non vale la pena farsi il fegato amaro per una cosa del genere… Sono affari loro, alla fine.  
Stette zitto per un po’ nel frattempo che riuscisse a trovare una posizione comoda, poi brontolò:  
\- So che la pensi come me.  
L’altro lo guardò intensamente senza parlare per diversi secondi. Infine disse piattamente:  
\- E’ vero. Ma mi sono stancato di dover essere sempre io a prendere l’iniziativa, quando perfino i miei stessi amici, pur rimproverando la mia stupidità, non sono in grado di fare un solo passo avanti da soli.  
Prima che uno dei due potesse aggiungere altro, la porta della camera da letto si spalancò e sulla sua soglia comparve Elena, parecchio accigliata:  
\- La volete finire, voi due? Io starei cercando di dormire! – esclamò scocciata.  
\- Che bei tempi che erano, quando i genitori non permettevano alle figlie di passare la notte fuori dopo essersi autoinvitate a casa dei loro amici maschi…  
Lena guardò Shura, ancora immusonito, sorniona:  
\- Capirai… Tra uno che cambia sponda di continuo a seconda dei capricci del momento, e un altro poco più alto di me e con una faccia tanto effeminata, sai che pericoli che corro…  
Riuscì a rifugiarsi in camera e a chiudersi la porta alle spalle un attimo prima che i cuscini dei suoi amici la centrassero in pieno.

* * *

(*) Dato che i protagonisti della mia storia sono stranieri è probabile che da loro non si raggiunga la maggiore età a 18 anni, ma non avendo voluto esprimermi troppo chiaramente in proposito, ho preferito conformarmi alla legge italiana. ù_ù

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so a quanti di voi farà piacere saperlo, ma con i flashback i cui protagonisti saranno Julius e Saul non abbiamo ancora finito. Forse ce l’avrei anche fatta per questo capitolo, se una certa persona non avesse fatto virare altrove un discorso molto interessante… ¬_¬ (~_~; NdJulius) (<//< NdSaul)  
> Se non cambierò idea riprenderemo dunque all’inizio dell’8° capitolo, dove _forse_ finalmente vi svelerò cosa è accaduto di così grave da incrinare il loro rapporto per il momento ancora apparentemente idilliaco... e, per favore, non chiedetemi chi sia Loreen, tanto non ve lo direi comunque… eh eh… XD  
>  Avrei intenzione di usare ancora la tecnica del flashback per poter mostrare determinati avvenimenti passati (ovviamente non solo legati al periodo che ho trattato in queste ultime parti) invece di farli semplicemente raccontare ai protagonisti: spero che questo non renda la lettura troppo pesante.


	8. All about us

Era da quasi due ore, ormai, che Saul non sollevava la testa dalla pila di fogli di carta malamente scribacchiati che aveva testardamente deciso di finire di analizzare entro quella sera. Come al solito era stato di parola: la storia raccontatagli da Julius continuava ad apparirgli senza capo né coda, e la parte maggiormente razionale di lui lo metteva in guardia dal ficcare il naso in faccende che avrebbero potuto far nascere in lui futili speranze o, all’opposto, riempirgli il cervello di timori inutili, però aveva offerto la sua disponibilità al cugino per lo meno per quanto riguardava lo studio del diario del nonno e non se la sentiva più di tirarsi indietro. Con quel poco di tempo che aveva avuto a disposizione gli era mancata la possibilità di seguire uno schema d’analisi preciso, perciò, non avendo alcun elemento a sua disposizione dal quale partire, aveva deciso d’iniziare dando almeno una sfogliata generale all’intero insieme alla ricerca di qualche elemento chiarificatore. Poteva essere una falsa pista, però gli era parso di capire che alcuni di quei crittogrammi nascondessero delle indicazioni geografiche, e si stava regolando di conseguenza.  
\- Forse dovresti prenderti una pausa, - si sentì dire gentilmente. Nel sollevare gli occhi ritrovò immediatamente quelli vellutati del cugino, seduto sulla sdraio al suo fianco.  
\- Possiamo approfittare solo di momenti come questi per fare certe cose, lo sai, - sussurrò in risposta. Nel contempo però posò i suoi appunti al suolo, dopo averli risistemati con pochi rapidi gesti in una cartellina.  
Ritornando a Julius, gli venne da pensare che prima di conoscerlo forse non aveva mai fatto caso a quanti significati diversi potesse avere un semplice sorriso.  
\- Già. I vecchi sono dall’altra parte… - mormorò il ragazzo pensieroso, riferendosi al fatto che il resto della famiglia si era sistemato dall’altro lato del giardino, mentre loro si trovavano sul suo retro. – Certo che è strano… Siamo stesi su delle sedie a sdraio a sera inoltrata, mentre di giorno quasi non usciamo di casa!  
\- Che ci vuoi fare, siamo allergici alla luce noi due, - replicò piattamente il ventiduenne, regolando l’altezza dello schienale in modo tale da poter rilassare la schiena senza essere costretto a distenderla del tutto.  
 _Noi due...  
_ Una gocciolina di cera gialla decise di abbandonare il resto della candela alla citronella giusto in quell’istante. A Saul l’odore della citronella non dispiaceva, al contrario della maggior parte del delle persone. Era diverso anche in questo.  
\- Che carini…  
Si voltò: Julius, senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, aveva recuperato la cartellina da terra e doveva essersi messo ad osservare uno dei quaderni che vi erano riposti assieme al resto del contenuto… solo non riuscì a capire da cosa fosse derivato quel commento. Il ragazzino se ne rese conto, e perciò rigirò verso di Saul il blocco per gli appunti. Il moro allargò gli occhi: si trattava di alcuni scarabocchi da lui tracciati mentre era soprappensiero mesi prima, nel corso di chissà quale noiosa lezione universitaria.  
\- Sono solo macchie d’inchiostro, - sussurrò umilmente, imbarazzato. Erano passati anni dall’ultima volta che si era concesso un momento di pace per mettersi a disegnare in tutta calma, ma fin da allora avvertiva come fastidioso l’interesse altrui verso quell’attività non esattamente remunerativa, finendo quasi col provarne vergogna. Nonostante gli sforzi fatti per lasciarsela del tutto alle spalle, comunque, di tanto in tanto finiva ancora col farsi assorbire da quella passione più o meno segreta…  
\- Credo invece che tu abbia un’ottima fantasia, - insisté Julius. – Per lo meno, non mi pare di conoscere nessun altro capace d’inventare decorazioni tribali tanto fantasiose così su due piedi… Io sono del tutto negato per questo tipo di cose, ad esempio.  
Quella frase stupì un po’ Saul: non disegnava le mani a forma di fiore, però non credeva neppure che qualcuno avrebbe potuto apprezzare sul serio le sue ‘creazioni’… Il ragazzino gli parve piuttosto preso, come se si fosse trovato di fronte a qualcosa di effettivamente degno d’attenzione. Sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, ma un attimo dopo lo calò nuovamente, come se per qualche motivo se ne fosse pentito.  
\- Che c’è? – lo incalzò, incuriosito.  
\- Ne disegneresti uno per me?  
Il più adulto dei due rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, confuso. Guardò prima il suo quadernetto per gli appunti decorato agli angoli da qualche disegno a penna, poi il cugino.  
\- Non vorrai mica farti un altro tatuaggio..?  
Julius ridacchiò.  
\- La mia unica boccata d’aria nel miasma in cui mi trovo costretto a vivere varrà bene di essere ricordata!  
\- Tu mi manderai in galera… - sibilò Saul nel togliergli il blocco dalle mani, sperando che non notasse il lieve rossore che era salito a tingergli le guance. – Ne avrai di motivi per lamentarti, nel corso della tua vita…  
Julius sollevò il viso verso il suo, ghignando. Aveva una mano stretta attorno al braccio da lui allungato per prendere il quaderno, anche se non stava mettendo alcuna forza nel trattenerlo.  
\- Se lo dice il mio uomo vissuto preferito…  
Il suo sguardo si mostrava fermo ed intenso come al solito. Ed appariva limpido nonostante le iridi scure, privo di alcun tipo di dubbio. Dolcemente incoraggiante. E… anche molto vicino. Saul poté avvertire il suo respiro contro le labbra, e l’ormai consueto rimescolio allo stomaco. Aveva i muscoli pietrificati, eppure in qualche modo dovevano esserci finiti, in quella posizione…  
Fu costretto a chiederselo: per quale ragione si stava tenendo a freno? Perché non voleva avere certi tipi di contatti con un altro uomo? Per la differenza d’età? Per la parentela? Per qualche altra paura di fondo alla quale faceva fatica a dare un nome…?  
Basta. Si comportasse da uomo, per una volta tanto. Prendesse una decisione chiara.  
Portare a termine quell’atto fu meno tremendo di quanto si fosse aspettato: fu semplicemente come se si fosse sciolto qualcosa, dentro di lui. Non pensava che baciare sul serio avrebbe potuto riservare sensazioni tanto gradevoli…  
Da sotto le palpebre socchiuse spiò l’espressione rapita di Julius, che gli si stava offendo senza alcuna riserva, e provò una forma d’orgoglio diretta a se stesso mai conosciuta fino ad allora. Non era semplicemente felice: si sentiva fiero per il fatto di essere riuscito a trasmettere quelle sensazioni a qualcun altro. Indipendentemente dal modo in cui il loro rapporto avrebbe potuto, o sarebbe dovuto, essere classificato. Nonostante tutto, gli pareva qualcosa di straordinariamente puro… non riusciva ad odiarsi o ad odiare Julius per via di sensazioni tanto belle.  
Strinse la nuca del ragazzo tra le dita e se lo spinse più vicino, mentre le loro lingue si stuzzicavano reciprocamente. Con la mano libera accarezzò quella dell’altro, che si muoveva lungo il suo petto… Non gli dispiaceva l’idea che potesse rendersi conto di quanto era emozionato. Per la prima volta in vita sua non nascondeva i propri sentimenti, scaturiti grazie all’intervento di colui che fino a quel momento non aveva fatto altro che cercare di tranquillizzarlo… che strana cosa.  
Il distacco fu improvviso, quasi violento, e orribile.  
Saul ne rimase scioccato, e ne comprese i motivi solamente quando, nel guardarsi attorno spaesato, incontrò un paio di scintillanti occhi neri familiari che tuttavia non erano quelli di Julius.  
\- Zia Alexandra… - riuscì finalmente a pigolare, dopo un paio di tentativi andati a vuoto.  
Julius, al contrario di lui, replicò alla sua occhiata di ribrezzo, e non sorpresa, con una carica di fiera accusa.  
  
Saul proseguì lungo la strada del ritorno a passo lento, incurante delle pesanti borse della spesa che gli stavano segando i palmi delle mani: non aveva alcuna fretta di tornare in quel posto. Accanto a lui, Julia manteneva lo stesso passo volutamente pigro, adeguandosi. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che si aspettava uno sfogo qualsiasi da parte sua, ma evidentemente non avrebbe saputo come introdurre il discorso per prima.  
Era accaduto ormai due giorni prima, ma era certo che avrebbe ricordato perfettamente fino a quando fosse campato quell’atmosfera appena un po’ meno pesante rispetto a quella creatasi successivamente all’annuncio della dipartita dei suoi veri genitori. L’ultima cena era stata semplicemente atroce. Nessuno aveva fatto riferimento a chiare lettere al loro bacio clandestino, ma era ovvio che la voce era girata. Martin e Alyssa Claydon si erano limitati a consumare silenziosamente il loro pasto senza emettere una singola parola, evidentemente sopraffatti dalla vergogna a causa del comportamento del loro sconsiderato figlio minore, mentre tra i Deisenhofer pareva esserci in corso una specie di guerra muta quanto serrata: i genitori ostentavano una padronanza di sé spiccatamente ipocrita, tentando di coinvolgere di tanto in tanto il figlio nel loro tentativo di ripristinare una facciata di normalità almeno davanti ai parenti, ma ne avevano ricevuto in cambio soltanto monosillabi, gesti stizziti ed occhiate di ghiaccio. Saul se n’era rimasto a piluccare di malavoglia il cibo, la testa incassata nelle spalle senza aver mai il coraggio di sollevarla. L’unica ad essere capace di comportarsi più o meno con naturalezza fu Julia, il cui sguardo indagatore si soffermò sui vari familiari senza però tirar fuori alcun giudizio. Il gracchiare della televisione accesa in sottofondo rese il tutto ancora più indigesto.  
Improvvisamente Julius lasciò andare a terra le borse, e sospirò pesantemente. Si trovavano nei pressi di un parco.  
\- Dovrei ammettere che avevi ragione tu? – interpellò la sorella, infastidito. – E’ per questo che non la smetti di fissarmi?  
Inaspettatamente, Julia sorrise.  
\- Ammetto che erano anni che aspettavo il momento in cui ti saresti innamorato per la prima volta giusto per vedere come ti saresti comportato, - mormorò lievemente divertita, e lui desiderò tanto che la terra lo inghiottisse… Poi però il volto della donna tornò serio: - Ma ad essere sinceri, mi auguravo che la cosa avvenisse in maniera differente.  
\- I-io… - tentò di dire il ragazzo, boccheggiando. Infine si lasciò ricadere su di una panchina che, provvidenzialmente, si trovava nei paraggi del suo sedere. – Non avevo previsto niente di tutto questo. Quando abbiamo parlato, la volta scorsa, la pensavo davvero diversamente…  
L’espressione dell’albina si fece improvvisamente malinconica, come se fosse stata colta tutt’ad un tratto da chissà quali pensieri tristi.  
\- Spero tu ti renda conto che episodi del genere potrebbero ripetersi ancora, se sceglierai di percorrere questa strada. Ci sarà sempre gente a pronta a criticarvi senza prendersi la briga di capire. Riuscirai a sopportarlo?  
Saul capì subito a cosa si stava riferendo: lui era sempre stato tipo che preferiva restarsene sulle sue piuttosto che ritrovarsi coinvolto nella confusione, e adesso si vedeva costretto a dover scegliere tra quieto vivere ed amore. Avrebbe retto davanti alla continua e sfacciata disapprovazione altrui…?  
\- Non so neppure bene cosa mi abbia preso, - bisbigliò, accarezzandosi le labbra con un dito. Il ricordo di quel bacio riusciva ancora a farlo fremere…  
\- Julius invece doveva saperlo benissimo. – Il giovane uomo guardò la sorella turbato. – Quando tempo fa ti dissi di avergli iniziato a parlare con l’intenzione di tastare il terreno, in realtà è stato proprio lui a fermarmi e a rivelarmi tutto a chiare lettere. E senza un attimo di esitazione. Ha detto che se tu l’avessi ricambiato, cosa che sperava e della quale si credeva quasi sicuro, sarebbe stato disposto a sfidare chiunque si fosse messo sul vostro cammino per ostacolarvi, compresi mammina e papino.  
\- Davvero? – domandò sorpreso.  
\- Sì. – Julia sorrise di nuovo. – E, te lo assicuro, raramente ho avvertito tanta tenacia nelle parole di qualcuno, neppure in quelle di un adulto. Non ha abbassato lo sguardo neanche per un secondo mentre parlava. Mi ha messo quasi paura.  
\- Conosco la sensazione, - mormorò ironico, poi però ritornò teso quanto prima: - Non vedo come questo possa aiutarmi, comunque.  
\- Oh, questo è sicuro.  
Aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Che vuoi dire…?  
\- Julius sarebbe pronto a sfidare il mondo intero per te… - sussurrò lei. – Ma tu saresti disposto a replicare con altrettanti sacrifici?  
Julia era arrivata subito diritta al sodo, come suo solito. I sogni di Julius potevano essere ben radicati in lui quanto voleva, ma ciò non toglieva che agli occhi di tutti restava pur sempre un semplice adolescente ribelle senza arte né parte, come se non peggio di lui. Essendo Saul il maggiore dei due, a rigor di logica gli sarebbe toccato di dovere il compito di proteggerlo ed inventargli una vita nuova, di provvedere al suo sostentamento fino a quando non sarebbe stato sufficientemente maturo per farlo da solo. Ma lui lo era, forse…? Dopo che la sua placida esistenza era stata lacerata dalla tragedia aveva dovuto fare tabula rasa di tutto e ricominciare da zero, e pur avendo avuto allora appena 10 anni ciò lo aveva segnato in maniera non indifferente. Si poteva dire che da quel momento gran parte delle sue energie fossero state spese nella costruzione di un muro immaginario atto a proteggerlo dal dolore, a spese anche di qualsiasi emozione positiva sarebbe potuta giungere dall’esterno… Julius era riuscito a praticare una piccola breccia in quella fortezza e ne era derivata una gioia sconosciuta quanto allettante, ma Saul non era certo che sarebbe valsa la pena mandare all’aria tutto il resto per quello. Si sentiva ad un bivio.  
  
Nei giorni che seguirono non ebbero mai l’occasione d’incontrarsi da soli. Era chiaro che i loro genitori stavano tentando di assicurasi che non avessero occasione di chiarirsi, tant’era vero che da quando erano stati colti in flagrante non si erano praticamente più mossi dalla villa in gruppo, com’era successo fino ad appena una settimana prima. In generale, comunque, in casa pareva regnare una sorta di sordida omertà: nessuno si decideva a prendere l’argomento in mano. Julia, per quanto si fosse resa apertamente disponibile ad ascoltarlo, per il resto aveva detto fin dall’inizio che la considerava una faccenda da risolvere tra loro, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsene coinvolgere. Saul aveva temuto che almeno i suoi genitori avrebbero finito col prenderlo di petto e costringerlo a decidere, invece continuavano a fingere che andasse tutto bene: Martin si era trincerato dietro una marmorea maschera di cortesia, e forse chi non lo conosceva avrebbe potuto veramente credere che andasse tutto bene, se non si fossero notati i numerosi sguardi carichi d’ansia che Alyssa gli mandava di tanto in tanto. Lui sapeva che in realtà suo padre adottivo, in quei giorni, era simile ad una bomba pronta ad esplodere quando meno se lo sarebbero aspettato. Era una situazione inusuale: si era sempre comportato in maniera diligente per procurare il minor fastidio possibile e per questo i loro rapporti erano stati del tutto distesi fino ad allora. Saul aveva sempre dato per scontato che l’affetto dimostrato dai due nei confronti suoi e di sua sorella fosse derivato semplicemente dal fatto che la coppia era sterile e loro erano stati il massimo su cui avessero potuto aspirare a riversare certe attenzioni, dunque non credeva che il pensiero di averli delusi avrebbe potuto procurargli un simile dolore…  
Si sentiva come un sorvegliato speciale, impossibilitato a lasciare camera sua senza sentirsi lo sguardo di chiunque puntato addosso incondizionatamente. Non osava immaginarsi in che condizioni doveva trovarsi Julius, che pure stava ostentando un impeccabile dominio di sé in quel periodo difficile.  
Non ebbe dubbi sul perché non riuscisse a concentrarsi con lo studio, in quei giorni, e anche dal diario del nonno non era più riuscito a ricavare molto. In quel momento si trovava in cucina, in attesa che l’acqua che aveva messo sul fuoco iniziasse a bollire: la camomilla non era molto adatta in quella stagione, vero, ma aveva bisogno di qualcosa che gli distendesse i nervi. Nel frattempo la penna prese a scivolare sul foglio che aveva davanti spontaneamente, tracciando qualcosa di simile a due piccole volute arricciolate, proporzionate tra loro. Le osservò attentamente, poi aggiunse un paio di diramazioni qua e là tentando di mantenere l’armonica simmetria iniziale. Quando era distratto gli capitava spesso di mettersi a disegnare occhi o ali, e ritenne che lo schizzo appena buttato giù potesse a suo modo rientrare nella seconda categoria. Si vedeva proprio che quella situazione lo stava soffocando…  
Saltò letteralmente dalla sedia e richiuse il quaderno di scatto non appena la porta si aprì alle sue spalle. Non fu affatto confortato nello scoprire che si trattava di Alexandra, la quale, tuttavia, non fece una piega nel rilevare la sua presenza.  
Se c’era una cosa che l’aveva sempre lasciato atterrito in sua zia era la sua assurda bellezza, incoerentemente in contrasto con le leggi del tempo: non le si sarebbero dati più di una trentina d’anni, quando in realtà stava per compierne 45. Fisicamente parlando, da lei Julius aveva ereditato esclusivamente l’alta statura, il taglio fiero delle labbra e, naturalmente, gli occhi. Alexandra aveva una carnagione gradevolmente ambrata e lunghi boccoli biondo-dorati, perfettamente scolpiti anche se non freschi di parrucchiere. In questo era diversa anche da sua sorella maggiore Alyssa, che invece era minuta, bruna e piuttosto insignificante: sua zia appariva sfrontatamente affascinante perfino quando indossava semplici abitini da casa ed era completamente struccata. Saul sapeva che era stata un’adolescente difficile e che aveva lavorato come modella fino a quando non era rimasta incinta di Vincent Deisenhofer, di parecchi anni più vecchio di lei, proveniente da una metropoli dell’Europa centrale e proprietario di una catena di profumerie dal marchio abbastanza noto da quelle parti. Lo aveva sposato senza pensarci due volte e, apparentemente senza rimpianti, si era lasciata alle spalle il proprio mestiere e la famiglia d’origine.  
La sua astuzia e la determinazione che metteva nel raggiungere i propri scopi erano note a tutti, perciò Saul non ebbe dubbi nel pensare che se si trovava lì presumibilmente doveva esserci qualcosa sotto. Si aspettava una coltellata alle spalle da parte sua da un momento all’altro.  
La donna non si perse in preamboli: si sedette di fronte a lui ed iniziò a parlare in tono tranquillo, quasi casuale:  
\- Presumo che tu sappia perché sono qui.  
\- Può darsi, zia, - replicò mollemente, fingendo una noia che non provava affatto. Lei non se ne lasciò scoraggiare.  
\- E sei abbastanza grande per capire come mai sono così preoccupata per l’avvenire di mio figlio…  
Non gli piacque il modo in cui pronunciò quell’ultima parola; aveva un che di falso, di stonato.  
\- Lui invece ha ancora tempo per crescere: se è fortunato gli passerà, - disse mellifluo, volutamente sarcastico. La vide massaggiarsi le tempie, pensosamente, e subito pensò che fosse tutta scena.  
\- Non mi piace rivangare certi episodi dolorosi, ma preferisco essere sincera con te, visto ciò che ne potrebbe seguire.  
Saul si sporse sui gomiti, simulando interesse. Più che altro sperava che si sbrigasse a finirla.  
\- Sono tutt’orecchie.  
\- Ti sarei grata se non andassi a raccontare in giro ciò che sto per rivelarti…  
\- Ma certo. – Adesso iniziava ad essere nervoso. Era sempre più certo che fosse tutto calcolato.  
\- Del resto, avendo subito anche tu una così grave perdita, immagino che non ti sia difficile comprendere quanta fatica costi il tornare a vivere. – Quell’affermazione lo infastidì enormemente, ma si ritrovò ad annuire cercando di non darlo troppo a vedere: voleva capire dove aveva intenzione di andare a parare, anche se a quel punto poteva supporlo. – La scomparsa di Erich ha segnato Julius in maniera irreparabile, non lo si può negare.  
Saul si chiese se Freud non si fosse inventato qualche parola anche per definire il complesso del fratello maggiore in linguaggio tecnico.  
\- Non lo metto in dubbio.  
Non gli sfuggì il suo giocherellare nervosamente con le dita, i suoi occhi tenuti bassi: la sua era una recitazione da oscar. Se fosse riuscita ad arrossire sarebbe stata davvero perfetta.  
\- Quello che voglio dire, Saul, è che li legava un affetto molto profondo… diverso da quello che normalmente unisce due fratelli…  
L’acqua prese a traboccare dal pentolino prima che fosse riuscito a formulare una replica adatta.  
  
Non era certo la prima volta che Saul si ritirava nella camera che gli era stata assegnata per poter pensare in pace, ma forse durante quei mesi di vacanza gli stava capitando un po’ troppo spesso. Le parole di Alexandra continuavano a turbarlo, per quanto suonassero ovviamente come delle menzogne. Incesto. Un’accusa decisamente grave…  
In genere non era tipo da mettersi a giudicare gli altri, ma in quel caso non poté esimersi dal giungere ad una conclusione piuttosto ovvia: quella dei Deisenhofer era sempre stata una famiglia dagli equilibri sballati. Vincent era considerato da tutti una specie di uomo d’affari a tempo pieno, che pure quando non era coinvolto in uno dei soliti e frequentissimi viaggi di lavoro passava le giornate attaccato ad un telefono o a controllare via internet la situazione generale in cui versavano le sue industrie, mentre Alexandra, il cui unico obbiettivo nella vita era stato sistemarsi, pur non essendo una madre particolarmente presente, pretendeva di trovare i figli ad attenderla impettiti come soldatini quando passava a fare le sue rigide ispezioni ‘per controllare che tutto andasse per il verso giusto’. Più che preoccuparsi del loro futuro, si assicurava che non le procurassero rogne. Non si sarebbe mai potuto rimproverare Julius perché, dati i genitori, aveva preferito chiedere affetto e protezione all’unica persona capace di dargli stabilità presente nel suo nucleo familiare; ma da qui a sospettare che sotto ci fosse ben altro…  
Alexandra aveva alluso neppure troppo velatamente al fatto che riteneva il suo unico figlio sopravvissuto mentalmente disturbato: secondo lei le molestie inflittegli dal fratello, sommate allo shock della sua morte repentina, alla quale tra l’altro il ragazzino aveva assistito, avevano minato per sempre alla sua stabilità psicologica. La donna aveva inoltre aggiunto che, molto probabilmente, Julius gli si era dimostrato tanto _disponibile_ proprio per via dei tratti che lo accomunavano al defunto Erich… Saul preferiva credere che mentisse spudoratamente, ma doveva ammettere che qualcosa delle sue parole era rimasto dentro a rodergli. Lo aveva visto Julius nel bel mezzo di una ‘crisi’, e in effetti anche il suo parlare a vanvera in certi casi si era rivelato piuttosto preoccupante, per non dire poi della sua convinzione di essere vittima di una congiura o qualcosa del genere… Non poteva neppure fingere di non notare come gli brillassero gli occhi quando Erich veniva nominato, o il fatto che differenza d’età e legami di parentela non lo spaventavano. Possibile che…?  
Un sommesso bussare lo distolse dai suoi pensieri. Andò ad aprire, piuttosto stupito, e la sua meraviglia aumentò ancora di più quando si ritrovò di fronte Julius.  
\- Fammi entrare, presto, - bisbigliò il ragazzino, sgusciando all’interno della stanza e chiudendosi immediatamente la porta alle spalle. Saul ne seguì i movimenti con gli occhi senza fare nulla, sempre più sbigottito.  
\- E’ tutto a posto? – gli chiese, sempre più confuso. Gli fu rimandata indietro un’occhiataccia.  
\- Ovviamente no, - fu la secca risposta. – Ma questo dovresti saperlo bene anche tu.  
\- Perdonami.  
Julius sospirò, e finalmente stiracchiò un sorriso stanco.  
\- Scusami tu. In questi giorni sono un po’ nervoso…  
Si andò a sedere sul letto, in corrispondenza della finestra spalancata. Nascose la testa tra le mani. Lo raggiunse immediatamente.  
\- So che è dura, - mormorò per confortarlo, e ovviamente anche perché provava il suo stesso nervosismo.  
Julius risollevò il viso.  
\- Non li sopporto più, Saul, - disse piano. – Sono i miei genitori, ma non hanno mai fatto neppure un minimo sforzo per tentare di capirmi. Non gli ho mica detto che mi buco, in fondo. Mi sento come se mi stessero stringendo una corda attorno al collo…  
L’osservò mestamente: si sentiva in colpa per una marea di motivi diversi. Per ciò che Julius stava passando a causa sua, per aver deluso i suoi genitori adottivi, perché non riusciva a zittire completamente la voce della sua coscienza… Suo cugino si stava dimostrando molto più forte di lui e quello, forse, era il suo primo cedimento davanti all’angoscia che stava vivendo.  
\- Tua madre è partita all’attacco, - gli confessò suo malgrado.  
Non ebbe il coraggio di entrare nei dettagli, ma bastò che dicesse quella frase perché nel volto dell’altro si dipingesse puro orrore. Lo afferrò per le spalle, quasi strattonandolo nella sua foga.  
\- Non devi credere a quello che ti ha detto quella strega, di qualunque cosa si tratti! – esclamò; gli occhi spalancati. – Che bugia ha raccontato, stavolta?  
\- Niente… niente di particolare… - gemette imbarazzato nel ripensarci. Julius lo guardò quasi con odio. Doveva per forza dire qualcosa. – Ha parlato del grosso shock che è stato per te la perdita di tuo fratello…  
La collera sbocciata nel ragazzino nel corso degli ultimi secondi si sgonfiò di colpo, sostituita velocemente da un avvilimento ben palpabile. Si lasciò sprofondare di nuovo al suo fianco nel materasso, mollata la presa. Ridacchiò istericamente.  
\- E’ che il problema le si è ripresentato una seconda volta, povera mamma.  
Saul spalancò gli occhi.  
\- Vuoi dire che…?  
\- Sì, anche Erich era omosessuale. E con nessuna intenzione di nascondere le sue tendenze. Quando si è venuto a sapere che si vedeva con un ragazzo è scoppiato un pandemonio tremendo, come puoi facilmente immaginare, - replicò in tono incolore. – Mia madre fece il possibile per convincerlo a ritornare sulle sue posizioni, usando le buone maniera come le minacce, ma non ottenne nulla: mio fratello non era più un bambino, alla fine, e non poteva metterlo in punizione segregandolo in camera sua. Credo che sia rimasto in famiglia solo per potermi stare vicino.  
Non gli sfuggì il modo in cui si stava piantando le unghie nei palmi delle mani.  
\- L’ha presa malissimo, dunque, - ribatté stupidamente, più che altro per tentare di smorzare la tensione. Non ce la faceva, a vederlo ridotto in quello stato. – E vostro padre?  
Julius ghignò amareggiato.  
\- Ha sempre saputo e ha sempre fatto finta di non vedere, - sibilò stizzito. – Preferisce che si occupi la mamma dei problemi familiari, forse perché è la più _incisiva_ tra loro due. Oppure semplicemente non vuole perdere tempo con noi figli… Comunque sia lei non si diede per vinta, ed fece pressioni sulla famiglia del fidanzato di mio fratello perché si lasciassero, fino ad ottenere ciò che desiderava. Non contenta, iniziò a far girare terribili calunnie sul conto di Erich affinché anche il resto dei nostri compaesani potessero parlargli alle spalle, ovviamente facendo in modo che non si venisse a sapere che la fonte era proprio lei. Prima del suo intervento, mio fratello era un ragazzo benvoluto da tutti.  
Bastò che i loro sguardi s’incrociassero nuovamente, perché il giovane capisse che genere di cose Alexandra potesse avergli raccontato.  
\- Non le ho certo creduto, quando ha cercato di convincermi che ti metteva le mani addosso!  
\- Il tipo di amore che ho provato per lui non è dello stesso tipo che provo per te. E non penso neppure che sia stato Erich a _passarmi_ l’interesse per gli uomini, - chiarì fermamente. Forse sentiva che non era stato completamente sincero… Era decisamente furioso, perciò Saul rimase sorpreso quando vide i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Non stava piangendo, però si tratteneva chiaramente a forza. Un istante dopo, aveva chinato il capo iniziando a singhiozzare sommessamente.  
Non sapendo bene come comportarsi per tirarlo su di morale, gli permise per lo meno di piangere appoggiato alla sua spalla. Gli ci vollero parecchi minuti, prima che accennasse a calmarsi.  
Solo allora Julius si rimise ben dritto sulla schiena e lo fissò turbato, come se non riuscisse a capire cosa stava accadendo oppure ne chiedesse a lui spiegazioni. Si toccò le proprie guance rigate di lacrime confusamente. Se ne portò una alle labbra per assaggiarla, poi parve ripensarci e porse il dito a Saul. Il quale preferì andarle a gustare direttamente alla fonte.  
Come sempre accadeva non appena si lasciavano un po’ andare, agirono senza pensare troppo alle conseguenze: il fatto che il resto del parentado si trovasse ad un paio di camere di distanza da loro e magari si stesse chiedendo dove fossero, apparentemente non li turbò più di tanto. Non che al momento si stessero spingendo più in là di qualche bacio e un paio di carezze più o meno innocue, ma a guardarli così, coricati sul letto e stretti in quella posizione, si poteva pensare a ben altro…  
Non gli dispiaceva che le mani di Julius esplorassero il suo corpo da sopra i vestiti mentre era occupato a baciarlo più a fondo, magari avvertendo il suo fiato solleticargli un orecchio. Adorava sentirlo respirare. Poteva sembrare una cosa da nulla, ma per lui che non aveva avuto molte occasioni per entrare in contatto intimo con altri esseri umani, poterne toccare con mano il calore e percepirne i sospiri regolari risultava parecchio rassicurante. Quando Julius, dopo avergli gettato un’occhiata di timido consenso, aveva sollevato la maglietta che indossava, Saul non si era fatto pregare troppo: il suo costato lievemente sporgente e lo sterno piatto lo affascinarono fin da subito. Il ragazzino aveva perso completamente la precedente baldanza. Mentre accarezzava il suo torace si rese conto che stava tremando, e per qualche ragione, istintivamente, comprese che non si trattava di paura.  
Julius si mosse più o meno inconsapevolmente contro il suo corpo, e fu allora che Saul comprese che stava per accadere un imprevisto. Un risveglio non atteso. Qualcosa di simile ad una scossa elettrica percorse il suo corpo dal ventre fino alla gola, dal profondo. Schizzò immediatamente via da lui, rintanandosi in un angolo del letto ancora una volta richiuso su sé stesso, rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
\- Saul…? – fu il cauto richiamo del suo compagno, che tuttavia non ebbe risposta.  
Era al colmo dell’imbarazzo, anche se obbiettivamente si rendeva conto che a quel punto era assurdo.  
\- Vattene via, te ne prego… - balbettò non appena gli riuscì. Ma ottenne solo che Julius si avvicinasse ancora di più a lui. Si scostò di scatto, quando l’altro tentò di accarezzargli una guancia. Non gli sfuggì il suo sguardo addolorato.  
\- C’è qualcosa che non va? – domandò il quattordicenne titubante, scarmigliato ed arrossato almeno quanto lui, ma che tuttavia non riusciva a capire dove stesse il problema. E lui si vergognava troppo per fare riferimento a dettagli intimi che, ne era certo, era improbabile non avesse notato già da solo…  
\- Non volevo che succedesse… questo, - biascicò confusamente. Non intendeva dire che avesse provato disgusto nell’accarezzarlo e baciarlo… erano state le ovvie reazioni del suo corpo, che in certi momenti aveva lavorato distaccatamente rispetto alla mente, a spiazzarlo. Lo sapeva che era una cosa naturale, ma si sentiva male come se ne fosse stato il diretto responsabile. Stava annaspando nella vergogna… e aveva una dannata paura. Quei sentimenti erano così forti in lui che neppure la dolcezza e la pazienza di Julius avrebbero potuto tenergli fronte.  
\- Forse ci siamo spinti un po’ troppo oltre…  
Quel commento, un puro dato di fatto, fu sufficiente a fare esplodere l’ira che provava certamente più verso sé stesso che nei confronti di quel poveretto: si trattava di un rancore sordo ed insidioso, che senza aver bisogno di esplodere per agire s’insinuò nel suo cervello con la sofisticata sinuosità di una serpe.  
\- Io non cambierò mai, Julius.  
\- Ma no, è solo che…  
Le parole gli morirono in gola: probabilmente nessuno aveva mai letto negli occhi di Saul la stessa furia omicida che il ragazzo vide lampeggiare in quegli istanti.  
\- Non sono stato abbastanza sincero con te, - continuò, ipocritamente carezzevole. – Non credo di avere intenzione di rovinarmi la vita solo per avere l’opportunità di ricevere altre umiliazioni come queste.  
Avrebbe potuto semplicemente confessargli che aveva visto giusto lui, che era attanagliato dal timore di non sapeva neppure lui cosa, ma l’orgoglio pungeva troppo.  
Julius scosse la testa.  
\- Non riuscirò mai a capirti, - disse con un filo di voce, ma ancora comprensivo. – Considerato pure che non hai fatto cilecca ma ti sei tirato indietro prima ancora di cominciare, presumo che tu non ti senta ancora pronto per arrivare fino in fondo. Ammetto che l’idea rende agitato anche me…  
\- La sola cosa che sto cercando da sempre sono una vita tranquilla e il rispetto altrui. Se per ottenerli basterà che io rinunci all’amore e ad eventuali sfoghi più fisici, mi va bene. – La sua voce tremolante tradiva la menzogna, ma Julius voleva che esprimesse totalmente il suo pensiero. – Non puoi pretendere che mi accolli anche il tuo peso quando non so neppure tenermi in piedi da solo.  
Si vedeva chiaramente che stava mentendo, e anche a fatica, ma il sorriso raggelato che gli comparve sulle sue labbra impedì al quattordicenne dagli occhi neri di fare obbiezioni: era chiaro che per pronunciare quella frasi stava lottando più con il suo amor proprio che contro i suoi istinti, e lui non aveva certo il potere di mettere un po’ di sale in zucca a quel mentecatto perché capisse cosa stava rifiutando ostinatamente in blocco e senza neppure conoscere.  
Gli voltò le spalle e si avviò alla porta, più che altro per negargli la sua ennesima smorfia di dolore. Definitivo, stavolta.  
Saul sapeva che gli sarebbe bastata pronunciare una sola sillaba perché lui tornasse spontaneamente tra le sue braccia e senza rimorsi, ma le sue labbra rimasero sigillate.  
  
Julius non si fece vedere a tavola per nessuno dei pasti del giorno successivo, e pure se tutti tollerarono quella mancanza come fosse stata normale, il sorrisetto di vittoria che Saul scorse per un attimo sul viso di zia Alexandra quando gli passò l’olio gli fece comprendere che in realtà l’intera famiglia doveva essere a conoscenza del fatto che si erano lasciati, sistemando così da soli la spinosa faccenda e senza neppure smuovere troppo le acque in superficie. Si sentì rivoltare a tal punto lo stomaco che non terminò neppure la cena.  
E alla fine arrivò il momento della partenza della famiglia Claydon. Anticipata, ovviamente. Mentre transitava per l’ultima volta carico di bagagli lungo il corridoio che l’avrebbe condotto all’uscita, per puro caso decise di fare una pausa giusto davanti alla camera di Julius. La sensazione era simile a quella che avrebbe potuto provare se gli avessero fritto in padella gli organi interni. Non aveva il tempo per inventarsi delle scuse adatte a farsi perdonare, sapeva che ormai il danno era fatto e che non poteva tornare indietro, però soffriva all’idea che avrebbe sprecato quell’ultima occasione…  
Stava per bussare, ma riuscì a fermarsi prima che il suo pugno battesse contro il legno. Recuperò dallo zaino il blocco degli appunti, ne strappò il disegno con le ali nere e, scritto velocemente il nome di una città sotto di esso, fece scivolare il pezzo di carta sotto la porta.  
  
\- Glasgow.  
\- Ovviamente.  
\- Peccato che, al suo arrivo in Scozia, Julius non abbia trovato più niente… - sussurrò Ethan con lieve ironia. Saul lo guardò malissimo, ma non replicò.  
\- Non potevo più aspettare: quando sono riuscito a carpire quell’indicazione dal diario del nonno, non sapevo ancora quanto ci fosse di vero nelle folli parole dettemi da Julius durante quel pomeriggio di pioggia… e naturalmente non ero neppure a conoscenza dell’esistenza degli schizzi preparatori, che poi sono finiti in mano ai Deisenhofer.  
A quel punto si aspettava che Ethan gli ponesse altre domande, visto che aveva parlato quasi esclusivamente del rapporto che lo aveva legato a Julius, magari proprio riguardanti Loreen Duncan visto che alla fine avevano saltato del tutto l’argomento, invece stranamente il suo ragazzo sembrava abbastanza soddisfatto.  
\- Adesso capisco come mai Julius non si è limitato a svuotare la cassaforte del tuo studio, quando vi siete rivisti…  
\- Smettila di ridacchiare, non è davvero il caso! – sbraitò, nel vederlo sogghignare sotto i baffi. – La situazione si era fatta… beh, complicata, e io non me la sono sentita di chiamarlo per metterlo al corrente dello sviluppo delle mie ricerche. Tra l’altro neppure lui ha tentato di ricontattarmi, anzi, è passato dalla parte dei suoi genitori…  
\- Ammetterai che per Julius tornare a fidarsi di te sarebbe stato molto difficile, - sussurrò il ragazzo riccioluto chiudendo gli occhi. – Inoltre, tu gli hai rubato il diario…  
\- Visto come è andata a finire, è stato un bene, - ribatté duramente. – Tanto più che, ancora oggi, lui non sarebbe in grado di capire perché sto proteggendo la persona che è destinata ad ucciderlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘All about us’ è il titolo di una canzone delle t.A.T.u. .  
> Ehm… un’ultima cosa… Mi sono resa conto di aver chiamato sia blocco che quaderno l’affare su cui Saul prendeva appunti anche se sono due cose ben distinte, ma l’ho fatto solo per non usare sempre lo stesso termine…


	9. La favola della volpe e dell'uva

Se ne stava seduto al suo posto dall’altro capo del tavolo stranamente quieto, macinando piccoli bocconi di cibo compostamente, con movimenti delle labbra quasi impercettibili. Diversamente dal solito, quel mattino Shura aveva costretto la sua folta chioma corvina in un piccolo codino, ad eccezione delle consuete ciocche che gli ricadevano liberamente davanti agli occhi donandogli l’abituale aspetto disordinato che, assieme ai vestiti larghi qualche taglia di troppo e all’aria sfatta di uno che si è appena alzato dal letto, ancora ben visibile sul suo volto, contribuivano a farlo apparire leggermente sfasato rispetto alla situazione che stava vivendo benché stesse tentando di non dare eccessivamente a vedere la sua confusione (post-risveglio e non solo). Nonostante ciò, comunque, da quando si era svegliato non aveva fatto altro che guardare dritto in faccia Liam, o meglio aveva cercato meticolosamente di attirare l’attenzione dei suoi occhi ogni volta che questi si erano soffermati nei pressi della sua persona. Tuttavia non era mai stato bravo a tenere il broncio a qualcuno, figuriamoci con lui… Inoltre, il fatto che fossero rimasti soltanto loro due in casa, dato che quel giorno le lezioni a scuola sarebbero cominciate con due ore di ritardo per Shura e Lena era già andata via non potendolo aspettare, non migliorava molto la situazione.  
\- Sei ancora arrabbiato? – gli domandò improvvisamente il rosso, pacato, sporgendosi in avanti nella sua direzione per recuperare un coltello.  
\- Non sono mai stato arrabbiato, - affermò con troppa veemenza.  
\- Sei ancora arrabbiato, - sentenziò Liam, e l’inflessione della sua voce ricordava molto quella di una madre ormai abituata agli eccessi infantili del suo bambino. Stavolta però non sorrise comprensivo o beffardamente. Shura scorse solo in un secondo momento la presenza della piega dura disegnataglisi improvvisamente sulle labbra, il nervosismo che tentava in tutti i modi di non far trasparire, e si sentì molto stupido per via dell’atteggiamento che aveva deciso di ostentare nei suoi riguardi. Quei vaghi sensi di colpa durarono il tempo che il più anziano tra i due aggiungesse: – Credo che tu abbia ragione. E’ meglio lasciar perdere tutto.  
Il rumore del cucchiaio del giapponese lasciato ricadere con poco garbo nella tazza risuonò nel silenzio della piccola stanza come un gong in una cattedrale.  
\- Non ti sopporto, quando fai così… - sibilò tra i denti il diciassettenne, ferocemente addolorato.  
Liam lo squadrò per qualche istante, vagamente perplesso, ma poi l’espressione sul suo viso tornò distesa. Ai limiti dell’accettabile. Shura odiava le persone ostinatamente ipocrite. Ghignò di riflesso.  
\- E pensare che voi sareste gli adulti, quelli che dovrebbero avere il compito di educarmi affinché cresca nel modo migliore, retto ed onesto, - sussurrò sarcastico, ricordando i sermoni che chissà quante volte i suoi genitori gli avevano imposto di ascoltare. – Il guaio è che siete capaci soltanto di _mentire_ per fare i vostri comodi… Siete così falsi da non avere neppure il coraggio di sostenere l’uno lo sguardo dell’altro…!  
Il ragazzo dai capelli color porpora si alzò dalla sedia e, con movimenti improvvisamente affrettati, prese a sparecchiare dal suo lato.  
\- Era per questo che volevo che tu ed Elena ne restaste fuori. – Prima che Shura potesse ribattere, disse immediatamente: - Non credo di avere il diritto di costringere Saul a parlarmi, se non vuole. Non sono stupido, ho capito che mi sta nascondendo qualcosa, magari di effettivamente importante, ma comunque non posso andare da lui pretendendo che si confidi con me.  
Dopo quella replica Liam si zittì, in attesa di vedere il giapponese esplodere come da copione… solo che ciò non accadde. Anzi, il ragazzino finì di sbocconcellare il biscotto che aveva ancora tra le mani e poi lo aiutò a sgomberare la tavola, stranamente senza lagnarsi. Tornò alla carica solo quando fu sicuro che il rosso avesse abbassato un po’ la guardia, subdolamente:  
\- Tu in fondo lo odi.  
\- Chi? – domandò Liam con noncuranza, asciugandosi le mani prima di arrotolarsi una manica per evitare che si bagnasse. Gli occhi di Shura lampeggiarono increduli, ma il suo tono rimase piatto:  
\- Non credo di essere l’unico a pensare che tu ti sentissi molto meglio, prima che Saul ed Ethan si mettessero insieme.  
Si rese pienamente conto della portata di quella frase solo dopo averla pronunciata, ma ormai era fatta. Però era la verità, giusto? Liam si sarebbe arrabbiato, probabilmente, ma ora sapeva di essere lui ad avere ragione… gliel’aveva letta in faccia decine di volte, la sua delusione…  
\- Tu pensi che vivere assieme a Saul sia una cosa semplice?  
Shura aggrottò la fronte: che diavolo c’entrava, quello? Non gli era piaciuto affatto quel tono sibillino.  
\- No… non direi, - rispose, confuso ma sincero. – Saul è una persona insopportabile, piena di manie assurde e con la pretesa che gli altri lo assecondino senza fiatare.  
\- Bingo! – esclamò Liam, con un entusiasmo talmente fuori luogo da fargli scendere un brivido lungo la schiena. – Tu hai mai pensato a ciò che deve passare ogni giorno Ethan, soprattutto considerando il tipo di rapporto che hanno?  
Al giapponese sfuggì parzialmente il senso di quell’ultima frase, ma non gli pareva il caso di mettersi a chiedere spiegazioni.  
\- Ethan ha fatto questa scelta di sua volontà, e mi pare che abbia avuto tutto il tempo per valutarne i pro e i contro.  
\- Saul è un ragazzo molto bello, Shu, - sussurrò quasi cautamente, così piano che sembrava non volesse farsi sentire nemmeno da lui. – Da quando lo conosco gli ho visto girare intorno un bel po’ di mosconi, te lo assicuro… ma nessuno di quelli è mai riuscito a combinare qualcosa con lui. Alla fine ci hanno rinunciato tutti.  
Shura trattenne a stento una risatina:  
\- Scusa la franchezza, ma mi pare ovvio che uno che si limita a lasciarsi annusare senza concedere mai niente, prima o poi finisca col perderci in _credibilità_. Saul non è più un bambino da parecchio tempo, direi, e la sua timidezza, effettiva o presunta, in certi casi è completamente inammissibile. – Notato lo strano modo in cui lo stava fissando, si affrettò ad aggiungere: – Anche se non andiamo d’accordo non trovo che lui sia un stupido, né una persona noiosa o uno di quelli che non parla mai semplicemente perché non sa aprire bocca, - borbottò. - Al contrario, sono convinto che avrebbe davvero tanto da offrire… se solo desse la possibilità ad altri di avvicinarlo.  
Liam non rispose. Andò a posare lo straccio per asciugare i piatti con tutta calma, quasi ignorando la sua presenza in cucina, come se quella di rimettere a posto la stanza fosse stata la sua più impellente priorità. Shura era quasi certo che volesse fargli pagare il suo atteggiamento di poco prima, eppure sentiva che non era finita lì.  
\- Non so perché si comporti così, ma da quel che ricordo non è mai cambiato di una virgola. La casa dei Claydon si trova di fronte a quella dei miei genitori, quindi si può dire che io lo conosca di vista fin da quando avevo 4 anni, - mormorò il rosso tutto ad un tratto, come nel rendersi conto che, se non avesse terminato il discorso in quel frangente, forse non ne avrebbe avuta più l’occasione. – Ma in realtà ho sempre pensato che sia stato per puro caso se abbiamo approfondito la nostra conoscenza. Non ho mai capito neppure _perché_ abbia preso tanto a cuore il mio caso…  
“Non l’ho capito neppure io,” penso Shura, riferendosi però a sé stesso. Iniziava ad innervosirsi: non gli era mai piaciuto attendere intanto che altri si decidessero a farsi coraggio e vuotare il sacco, specialmente se si rimangiavano le frasi dopo averne pronunciato metà.  
\- Saul fu il primo a rendersi conto del mio problema… il solo ad accorgersene prima che diventasse evidente, - sussurrò il ventunenne. Sorrise lievemente, senza un vero motivo. D’istinto. – Quando mi disse che potevo contare su di lui mi sono sentito solamente sollevato per averla passata liscia, ma il giorno in cui i miei genitori hanno trovato alcuni oggetti con ancora il cartellino del prezzo attaccato nascosti in fondo ad un cassetto, la prima cosa che mi è venuta istintiva fare è stata proprio correre da lui a piangere.  
Shura rimase in silenzio per diversi secondi, non sapendo esattamente cosa dire. Liam stesso gli aveva parlato del suo passato, apparentemente senza paura troppa paura di essere giudicato, ma mai con tali accenti nostalgici. L’intero discorso iniziava ad avere il sapore di una confessione bella e buona, di quelle che ti vengono spiattellate in faccia seguite da un’ondata residua di vergogna e pentimento. Il giapponese riconosceva i sintomi, e poco dopo, purtroppo, avrebbe avuto la certezza di non essersi sbagliato.  
\- Senti di dovergli qualcosa, dunque, - mormorò alla fine. – E’ come dicevo io.  
Liam sospirò pesantemente. Sembrava lottare contro sé stesso, e non lo nascondeva molto bene.  
\- Sono grato a Saul di un sacco di cose, ma… - S’interruppe, indeciso su cosa dire. Cambiò repentinamente le parole inizialmente scelte: - Quando avevo la tua età… No… forse di meno, direi… Quando ero adolescente, insomma, avevo un carattere parecchio simile al suo. Penserai che adesso non sia più una cosa così importante, ma se te l’ho detto è per farti capire che, nonostante tutto, credo di poter intuire da cosa nasca il bisogno di Saul di comportarsi in una certa maniera. Però, essendo cambiato, mi sono anche reso conto che se non avessi reagito avrei potuto ritrovarmi in una situazione spiacevole.  
Shura lo stoppò con un gesto secco della mano.  
\- Parla chiaro: mi stai solo confondendo le idee.  
Sul volto del rosso si dipinse un’espressione di pura angoscia, ma solo per un attimo. Se il giapponese non lo avesse conosciuto tanto bene, forse non ci avrebbe neppure fatto caso.  
\- Vedi, Shu… c’è una cosa che accomuna coloro che hanno un carattere chiuso e, molto spesso, anche una scarsa fiducia in sé stessi: se da un lato si assumono atteggiamenti che tendono ad allontanare la gente, d’altro canto si rischia di diventare molto possessivi nei confronti di chi non ha paura di dire che ci ama. – Parve riprendere il respiro. – Per certi è talmente assurda l’idea che qualcuno possa scegliere di stargli vicino senza secondi fini da suscitare nei confronti di questi una devozione assoluta, ma allo stesso tempo la pretesa di essere ricambiati con uguale intensità. E’ un meccanismo piuttosto subdolo e difficile da comprendere per chi non lo ha mai provato, me ne rendo conto, ma per altri non c’è cosa più ovvia: esiste esclusivamente questa tipologia di dimostrazione affetto. Eppure noi ce ne rendiamo pienamente conto, te lo assicuro, e soffriamo nel sapere di non riuscire a concedere che la metà di ciò che desidereremmo offrire a quei pochi che non si sono fermati davanti alle apparenze… nello stringere loro un laccio intorno al collo solo perché temiamo di perderli…  
\- La presenza di Saul ti _soffocava_? – domandò improvvisamente Shura allibito, iniziando a capire.  
\- Allora era esattamente ciò che volevo: essere sorretto da qualcuno si dimostrasse più sicuro di me, indipendentemente dal fatto che poi lo fosse sul serio o meno - replicò piano Liam. – Ero spaventato dal mondo intero, e me ne vendicavo rendendomi sempre più apatico. Saul mi ha fatto capire che commettevo un errore, che stavo danneggiando solo me stesso. Forse non mi ha mostrato precisamente in cosa sbagliassi, non ha avuto una tale presunzione, ma grazie a lui capii che avevo un’alternativa. Ero terribilmente confuso… anche sessualmente parlando…  
\- Mi sembra che tu lo sia anche ora, - replicò l’altro, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
\- Non sono affatto confuso, - disse Liam vagamente infastidito. – Mi piacciono sia le donne che gli uomini, e su questo davvero non ho dubbi.  
Shura sollevò le spalle, come ad intendere che, fosse stato per lui, poteva comportarsi come preferiva. Poi domandò a bruciapelo:  
\- Ti sentivi attratto da lui? Saul ci ha mai provato con te?  
Quella fu forse l’unica volta da quando avevano iniziato quel discorso che Shura lo vide sorridere. Cioè sogghignare.  
\- Domanda curiosa, per essere uno che ha sempre dato per scontato che Saul non avesse certi generi d’interessi, ‘doveri coniugali’ a parte. – Il ragazzo sentì cha stava più o meno inspiegabilmente arrossendo, ma si guardò bene dal reagire davanti alla sua esplicita provocazione. – Comunque, se davvero Saul ha mai avuto certi tipi d’intenzioni nei miei confronti, di certo ha fatto il possibile perché non me ne accorgessi. Quanto a me non ho mai desiderato andare a letto con lui, _né allora né adesso_ , anche se non escludo che a quei tempi ci sarebbe pure potuto scappare, se avesse insistito un po’… ero parecchio influenzabile. Ma sarebbe accaduto solo per curiosità.  
Per qualche motivo quell’affermazione infastidì Shura, più che tranquillizzarlo, ma a quel punto non valeva la pena esprimere disgusto nei confronti della piega che stava prendendo il discorso. Sapeva che, malignamente, sarebbe stato più felice se Liam avesse ammesso di aver sempre provato qualcosa nei confronti di Saul ma di essere stato respinto. Gli costava accettarlo, ma lo infastidiva il pensiero che il suo amico avrebbe potuto accondiscendere ad un rapporto puramente fisico tanto per farsi passare un banale prurito. Gli procurava perfino più disagio che il constatare quanto fossero simili in questo.  
\- Lui divenne ossessivo nei tuoi confronti? Ti costrinse a fare cose che non volevi?  
\- No, - replicò Liam concisamente, in un soffio. – La verità era che _io_ stavo male all’idea di staccarlo a forza da me.  
Quella risposta parve turbare Shura.  
\- Non capisco.  
Il rosso storse le labbra in una smorfia, ma era chiaro che non ce l’aveva con lui.  
\- Mi sentivo esageratamente in debito con lui, e ciò mi spingeva a sforzarmi di essere il più gentile possibile nei suoi riguardi, - bofonchiò. – Non voglio dire che la sua compagnia di dispiacesse, ma arrivò il momento in cui l’obbligo d’invitarlo ad incontrarci divenne più pressante e vivo del piacere che riuscivamo a condividere: ho sempre saputo che non eravamo adatti a stare insieme, ma non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di abbandonarlo a sé stesso. Sapevo che se ciò fosse accaduto si sarebbe lasciato andare, che si sarebbe fatto inghiottire spontaneamente dalla solitudine che gravava sulle sue spalle già prima che ci conoscessimo… Ma avevo anche paura di accettare che nascesse un rapporto davvero profondo con lui. Saul è una persona troppo complessa rispetto a me, che ha sopportato ferite ben più dolorose di quelle che mi sono state inflitte personalmente. Forse Saul non ha neppure notato il mio turbamento, ma io ho temuto seriamente d’impazzire, e che anche lui venisse travolto dalla mia ira insensata. Dovevo proteggermi e proteggerlo, così quando si fece avanti Ethan mi adoperai al meglio perché gli cedesse definitivamente.  
\- Definitivamente...? – biascicò confusamente Shura, pur avendo una vaga idea circa cosa si stesse riferendo. Liam lo scrutò intensamente prima di proseguire. Chissà cosa diavolo stava cercando sulla sua faccia…  
\- Saul ha conosciuto Ethan durante un viaggio di lavoro, e a quanto mi è parso di capire sono finiti a letto insieme quasi subito. Dubito che il suo futuro fidanzato l’abbia in qualche modo costretto, ma ciò per qualche motivo scioccò Saul al punto tale che lo piantò in asso senza fornirgli alcuna spiegazione. C’impiegherei una settimana per descriverti in che stato era ridotto… sembrava che avesse perso la testa…  
\- Pensi che fosse stata la prima volta, per lui? – chiese il giapponese incredulo, ma non senza un’ombra della sua consueta malizia.  
\- Chissà… - ribatté Liam, vago, ma i suoi occhi facevano intendere che dovevano pensarla allo stesso modo. – Comunque, quando Ethan si presentò nella nostra città dicendo di essere venuto a cercarlo, feci il possibile perché Saul smettesse di allontanarlo _solo perché aveva timore di lui_. Avevo capito che quel ragazzo poteva essere la mia sola occasione per liberarmi dai vincoli che ci legavano, così feci il possibile perché si mettessero insieme, come ti ho già detto.  
\- Ho sempre avuto l’impressione che Ethan non ti piacesse troppo… - disse Shura quasi in tono di protesta. Non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. Il rosso sbuffò rumorosamente.  
\- Non è che Ethan non mi piaccia, solo che è difficile lasciare ad un altro il tuo posto accanto ad una persona con la quale hai vissuto in simbiosi per lungo tempo, pure se è accaduto di tua volontà, - disse. – D’altronde, ha confermato le mie ipotesi… Si è dato a lui completamente, nonostante tutto, e sta accettando di trascorrere una vita nella quale ci sarà spazio per Saul e nessun altro. E a Saul fa comodo credere di non aver bisogno di nulla che provenga dal di fuori della loro coppia, pur avendo possibilità di procurarsi qualsiasi cosa. Sono asfissianti. Io non potrei mai interpretare un simile _ruolo_. – Il diciassettenne seguitava a fissarlo titubante. Era tutto così privo di senso… Non capiva perché, quando tutto pareva andare finalmente per il meglio, qualcuno doveva inevitabilmente far sentire la sua voce e farsi uscire di bocca la solita, squallida rivelazione che aveva il solo scopo di alleggerire la sua coscienza. E suscitare la frase: ‘E io che mi fidavo di te…!’. Liam riprese, per l’ultima volta: - Io non credo che amare qualcuno voglia dire esaudire ogni suo desiderio, né abbandonarlo ‘per il suo bene’ in caso di necessità. Piuttosto, bisognerebbe avere il coraggio di allentare quel nodo. Dargli la possibilità di allontanarsi di sua volontà… e soprattutto concedergli la libertà di poter tornare.  
Shura notò che il suo amico aveva allungato una mano per accarezzare il suo viso, ma prima che riuscisse a sfiorarlo si tirò indietro. Liam ne risultò stordito: gli era già capitato di toccarsi, casualmente o meno, e nessuno dei due aveva intravisto nulla di sospetto dietro quei gesti, ma stavolta ne era scaturito un palpabile ribrezzo che quasi lo spaventò. Shura, invece, aveva appena compreso che il ragazzo non lo aveva mai considerato un suo pari. Era di nuovo solo.  
  
Si stava avviando verso la scuola con fin troppa rapidità, pestando rancorosamente i piedi nella sabbia piuttosto che sul ballatoio di cemento e piastrelle. Di tanto in tanto scalciava via convulsamente la polvere, e con quei gesti collerici permetteva ad altra sabbia d’infilarsi tra i suoi indumenti: somigliava ad un insetto che si dibatte a zampe all’aria prima di essere inghiottito del tutto dalla terra, grazie proprio al suo futile contorcersi.  
Era così concentrato su sé stesso che fu per puro caso che scorse la persona addormentata sulla spiaggia, sotto una specie di impalcatura di legno della quale ignorava l’utilità, poco lontano da lui. La curiosità ebbe la meglio sulla stizza. E l’indiscrezione lasciò subito il posto alla sorpresa, quando nel dormiente riconobbe la fonte prima dalla quale erano scaturiti i suoi nuovi problemi: Julius Deisenhofer, beatamente assopito a torso nudo e scalzo su di una piccola asciugamano che a stento riusciva a coprire lo spazio sul quale era disteso il suo corpo massiccio. “Una mossa sbagliata e si ritroverà impanato come una cotoletta,” pensò, e sorrise con cattiveria.  
Invece di chiedersi che diavolo ci facesse lì ridotto in quelle condizioni, colse l’occasione per osservarlo più da vicino, girandogli intorno silenziosamente. La prima cosa che inevitabilmente gli balzò all’occhio, come tutte le poche volte che avevano avuto modo d’incontrarsi, del resto, fu la sua ributtante carnagione grigiastra. Shura era abituato all’incarnato niveo di Liam e Saul, dotato di una trasparenza iridescente tanto era puro, e che quando era irrorato dal sangue assumeva una morbida tonalità di rosa così fine che avrebbe potuto gareggiare in bellezza con una porcellana. Ovvio che quell’essere misero e smorto dalle labbra esangui gli apparisse ributtante, a confronto.  
Avrebbe potuto perfino farsi beffe di lui, se non avesse considerato il resto del suo corpo e non l’avesse paragonato al suo: Julius poteva essere scolorito quanto voleva e possedere un viso dai tratti quantomai scialbi, ma nonostante avesse appena due anni più di lui la sua corporatura, incredibilmente, era ormai già quasi pari a quella di un uomo adulto. In lui le sporgenze delle ossa erano sbalzate come se si fosse trattato di marmo nelle mani di un artista, e le fasce muscolari vi s’intrecciavano con una sorta di grazia tutta mascolina che era propria anche delle spalle possenti di Ethan e del suo antipatico tutore vicino alla trentina, fisicamente maturi. Talvolta Shura spiava di soppiatto quei profili spiccatamente virili e si riempiva di un’invidia imbarazzata, compiangendosi della propria acerbità. In quei casi quasi sempre finiva col pensare anche a Liam, e di conseguenza lo disprezzava ferocemente: non era particolarmente nerboruto, anzi; tutto in lui era piatto, scarno, duro, ma nessuno si sarebbe azzardato a definirlo femmineo nonostante il viso dai lineamenti gentili, come invece accadeva regolarmente al giapponese. L’abbagliante bellezza di Liam, tuttavia, non risiedeva nella sua androgina ambiguità, quanto piuttosto nel fatto che riusciva a risultare attraente in qualsiasi circostanza: le sue apparizioni solitamente suscitavano un piccolo shock erotico in chiunque lo scorgesse, uomo, donna o creatura di mezzo (*), anche indipendentemente dalle pulsioni che gli erano solitamente naturali. Liam, d’incerta classificazione ma sempre e comunque stupendo. Liam l’odioso e l’odiato, l’invidiato. Liam lo stronzo bugiardo. E pensare che lo aveva convinto ad andare in giro vestito da donna perché ridessero di lui!  
Mentre tentava d’inghiottire un boccone di rabbia amara, il suo sguardo fu catturato da un occhio. Un occhio dipinto sulla nuca del Bell’Addormentato (per modo di dire); un Udjat (**), volendo essere precisi. Facendo scorrere la vista lungo la sua spina dorsale curvata in posizione fetale, notò che non era il solo tatuaggio inciso su quella pelle: sulla scapola sinistra, in piccoli caratteri gotici, spiccava una parola a lui incomprensibile, ‘Ausgestoßene’ (***); e molto più in basso, su di una porzione di osso sacro che sfuggiva ai pantaloni a vita bassa, si poteva notare qualcosa che somigliava ad un fiore a sei petali con nella parte centrale e tonda un simbolo che sovrastava uno spicchio di luna (****). Era di un arancione acceso; il solo disegno colorato che avesse addosso tra gli altri. Ne scoprì ancora, infatti: intravide una serpe nera arrotolata attorno ad una delle sue caviglie scendere poi flessuosa lungo il collo del piede, il suo tatuaggio più grande e dipinto con un realismo che faceva accapponare la pelle; un minuscolo Ankh nell’incavo di un polso e una specie di ‘N’ storta (*****) nascosta nell’anca destra. Ma ciò che più colpì Shura, con la consistenza fisica di un pugno diretto nello stomaco, fu il riconoscere sul suo petto la stessa identica coppia di ali nere che aveva già imparato a vedere disegnata su di una spalla di Ethan.  
Fu colto da un guizzo di orrore inspiegabile. Desiderò darsi alla fuga all’istante, ma Julius scelse esattamente quel momento per fargli presente che era sveglio da un pezzo e aveva tollerato ad oltranza il suo osservarlo un po’ morbosamente. Le lunghe ciglia scure che fino ad un secondo prima erano serrate, contribuendo a rendere per bene sul suo volto l’espressione tipicamente indifesa di chi è abbandonato al sonno, si erano sollevate quasi di scatto rivelando le splendenti iridi color pece, e un sorriso scintillò sulla sua bocca tendendo le labbra pallide. Riemerse dalla sua posa accoccolata e mormorò ironicamente compiaciuto:  
\- Non mi da fastidio sentirmi osservato. Puoi restare ancora a camminarmi intorno e guardarmi storto, se ti va.  
Come avrebbe potuto replicare al meglio alla sua ironia…? Shura era ben più sfacciato della maggior parte delle persone che conosceva, ma in quel caso dubitava di riuscire a cavarsela senza danni. Solo il giorno prima si era fatto beccare ad intrufolarsi in casa sua e gli aveva lanciato diverse accuse, da lui poi dissipate con un paio di frasi quiete.  
\- Come sta l’albero? – chiese di botto, con finta noncuranza.  
\- Sopravvive, - replicò Julius sullo stesso tono, senza scomporsi troppo. – Era tempo di potarlo, in fondo.  
Ne seguì un silenzio imbarazzato. Per Shura, naturalmente. L’altro continuava a fissarlo con la consueta curiosità indiscreta. Poi si accorse che gli occhi del mezzosangue orientale si erano piantati avidamente sul suo petto, sul tatuaggio alato.  
\- Ho già visto quel disegno, - confessò il ragazzo, certo che lui avesse capito. La straordinaria risposta di Julius non si fece attendere:  
\- Sono stato io ad imporlo ad Ethan, dopodiché lo condussi fino a Saul, - sussurrò. Shura indietreggiò di un passo, ma la voce gli tuonò, seppur nella sua cortesia: - Resta qui.  
Il giapponese si lasciò scivolare seduto al suo fianco senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi, stupefatto. Si chiese come avesse fatto a dormire nella sabbia per chissà quanto senza impantanarsene.  
\- Tu hai creato quel simbolo…? – gli domandò tentennante.  
\- Fu Saul a crearlo, e me lo regalò la sera in cui mi lasciò solo.  
Fu come se avesse acceso la proverbiale lampadina nel suo cervello:  
\- Voi due… - balbettò, senza arrivare a terminare la frase. Ma la sua conclusione appariva ovvia ad entrambi.  
\- Stavamo insieme, sì, - confessò Julius senza alcun timore. – O meglio tentammo, ma durò molto poco… le nostre famiglie se ne accorsero e s’intromisero. Avevo appena 14 anni allora, mi mancava la forza per lasciarmi tutto alle spalle. E se pure l’avessi fatto avrei soltanto messo nei guai Saul, pensavo: lui si era già tirato indietro di sua volontà. Non poteva ancora reggere certe complicazioni, aveva perfino più paura di me.  
 _Devo credergli?_ , si domandò turbato. Julius era un estraneo, alla fine, e lui iniziava a perdere fiducia perfino nei suoi amici, che non si confidavano con lui ma si limitavano ad esplodere di tanto in tanto vomitandogli addossi i loro problemi. Per istinto _sentiva_ che Julius poteva essere potenzialmente una persona infida, un ipocrita per natura e per scelta, un voltagabbana: lo aveva incontrato faccia a faccia in un’unica occasione, e già in quella aveva potuto notare con quanta facilità cambiasse tono e passasse da uno stato emozionale all’altro. Però se non altro lui, al contrario delle persone con le quali aveva sempre avuto a che fare, non iniziava a contorcersi sulla sedia non appena faceva una domanda solitamente reputata dai più ‘imbarazzante e maleducata’. La compostezza costruita del suo cereo viso lo faceva sentire incomprensibilmente al sicuro, protetto. Fu colto dall’ennesimo brivido.  
\- Saul è un gran bastardo, - decretò con decisione. Poi mormorò: - Posso farti una domanda?  
\- Parla.  
\- Se è vero che tu e Saul siete cugini e che sei passato alla galleria solo per prendere qualcosa che appartiene a tuo padre, che senso ha avuto spogliarlo e legarlo…? – disse viscidamente, insinuante. Julius inaspettatamente sorrise.  
\- Si è trattato semplicemente di una piccola vendetta. Anni fa lui se l’è data a gambe _lasciandomi a metà_ , e io mi sono rifatto spaventandolo un po’. – Shura aveva spalancato gli occhi ed era arrossito vistosamente, ma lui continuò: - Non fraintendermi, non sono più interessato a Saul. Non ci proverei neppure se fosse libero e me lo chiedesse lui stesso.  
Shura si portò le ginocchia al petto e guardò verso il mare grigio, gonfio quanto il cielo che minacciava pioggia. Se non si fosse sbrigato sarebbe arrivato bagnato e in ritardo a scuola, ma scoprì che non gliene importava poi molto.  
\- Non capisco perché mi hai detto queste cose.  
\- Perché me le hai chieste, - rispose Julius con una semplicità disarmante. – E poi non si tratta di segreti. Sono solo ricordi non piacevoli da rivangare per qualcuno.  
\- Quella valigia… - disse improvvisamente con un filo di voce, cogliendo al volo la sua falsa malleabilità. – C’era davvero qualcosa che appartiene a tuo padre?  
Julius sorrise nuovamente.  
\- Conteneva qualcosa che appartiene da secoli alla mia famiglia, prima che ci venisse sottratto. – Shura si voltò di scatto nella sua direzione. – Potrei decidere di mostrartelo se vuoi, prima o poi.  
Avvertì ancora quello strano balzo al centro del petto. L’oggetto del desiderio. Ciò attorno a cui ruota la storia, che tutti cercano affannosamente di poter anche solo sfiorare. Avrebbe potuto toccarlo con le sue mani e ridere di Liam che in cuor suo lo chiamava idiota. La tentazione era molto, molto forte.  
\- E sentiamo, cosa vorresti in cambio delle tue confidenze e della tua gentile disponibilità? – replicò tagliente, come se tutt’ad un tratto avesse recuperato l’antica spavalderia prosciugatasi nel corso del litigio mattutino avuto col suo migliore amico. Insolentemente si prendeva gioco del burattinaio che sapeva tirare i suoi fili in quel momento. Era semplicemente una parte da recitare, aveva ragione Liam, ma la dignità fasulla che riusciva a trarne era più dolce e confortante di quanto non fossero state le parole che lui gli aveva rivolto negli ultimi mesi.  
\- Il tuo amico coi capelli rossi.  
Dopo un primo attimo d’incredulità, Shura prese a ridere di gusto sotto il suo sguardo immobile e paziente. Non era possibile. Assurdo. Alla fine andavano a parare tutti lì, e perché si rivolgessero a lui, poi, non riusciva a capirlo.  
\- La bella bambolina non è in vendita, almeno che io sappia, - replicò non appena gli fu possibile. – E comunque non è a me che devi chiedere il permesso per averla ma al suo legittimo proprietario, il tuo Saul, che decide delle nostra vite.  
\- Mi hai frainteso, - ribatté Julius con calma. – Non ho cattive intenzioni; vorrei solo che tu mi fornissi qualche occasione per conoscerlo meglio. Liam è adulto e vaccinato, sa badare a sé stesso e se non gradirà la mia compagnia sarà libero di non incontrami più. Se farai questo per me, in cambio di concederò la conoscenza che desideri: mi sembra uno scambio equo.  
Nel corso di quell’ultimo scambio di battute Shura si era allontanato un po’ alla volta da lui con piccoli movimenti. Si alzò, spolverandosi da dosso la sabbia.  
\- Non capisco bene che diavolo d’idee hai in testa, potresti benissimo farti avanti da solo, comunque per quanto allettante sia la tua proposta io non ho l’abitudine di _vendere_ i miei amici, - disse a voce alta calcando bene su quella parole perché lo sentisse, duramente.  
Aspettato che si allontanasse di qualche passo, Julius proferì con un tono di assoluta sicurezza:  
\- So che lo ami. Sei stato tu ad acconcialo per la festa, vero? Dalla cura con la quale era ornato il suo corpo traspariva solo gentilezza. Tu ti sei ingannato da solo, perché _volevi_ che apparisse perfetto sotto sguardi altrui. – Shura gli lanciò un’occhiata assassina. – Non c’è nulla di cattivo in te, non desideri il suo male. Non si tratta di egoismo, ma solo d’istinto di sopravvivenza: ogni essere umano sano desidera la propria felicità, e non necessariamente a discapito di quella degli altri. Io stesso ho compreso e perdonato la fuga e l’abbandono di Saul, quando sono stato abbastanza maturo per farlo.  
Il giovane dai capelli neri rimase impalato in mezzo alle dune artificiali della sabbia, bloccato dalla sua indecisione a meno di un metro dal suolo piastrellato.  
\- Tengo molto all’opinione di Liam, - bofonchiò, - ma certe volte ho l’impressione che non mi ascolti sul serio. Lui è troppo… distante… diverso. Ora è diverso, è cambiato tutto. Lui e il resto…  
\- Non lo fa intenzionalmente, tiene certamente a te quanto tu tieni a lui, - replicò il diciannovenne in tono carezzevole. – Ma è distratto da altre cose e così abituato ad essere al centro dell’attenzione da non accorgersi che ti ferisce col suo comportamento. Siete come due piante che crescono a poca distanza l’una dall’altra, con la stessa necessità di aria e di luce, ma lui che è più grande e robusto di te ti ruba spazio e ossigeno senza neppure accorgersene.  
Shura sentì di nuovo il sangue risalire ad imporporargli le gote, e la sua gola chiudersi. Aveva ragione. Aveva completamente ragione. Era l’unico che si fosse mai accorto di quanto si sentisse male, con tutto che era un semplice estraneo. E pur sempre un potenziale bugiardo, si ricordò. Ma non aveva più importanza.  
\- C’è un modo per evitarlo… - aggiunse subito: - Senza che gli accada qualcosa di brutto?  
\- Indirizzalo vero di me, - ripeté Julius, - e avrai l’occasione per riprendere fiato. Liam si stancherà di correre appresso ai fantasmi e si rilasserà un po’. Saul è fuori dalla sua portata, ormai, con lui c’è Ethan, e al tuo amico non resterà che rivolgersi nuovamente a te a cuore aperto. Diventerai il suo punto di riferimento, quando saprà che puoi spiegargli tante cose che non capisce. Potrai condividere con lui le nostre chiacchiere, se vorrai, e alla fine tornerà a rispettarti e stimarti.  
\- Davvero? – domandò piano. Suonava tanto come una specie di favola, fantasiosa quanto lontana.  
\- Sì, davvero, - sussurrò Julius dolcemente. Gli tese una mano e lui, dopo qualche secondo di riluttanza, l’afferrò con la sua. Un sussulto di disagio lo percorse: era ghiacciata, come se non gli scorresse una singola goccia di sangue nelle vene. Ma si rese subito conto che era troppo tardi per ritirarsi.  
  
Era ormai quasi mezzogiorno quando Julius si recò sul luogo dell’appuntamento, passando per vicoli bui popolati da infiniti giochi di ombre: qualcuno lo seguiva, forse, oppure nascosto in quell’oscurità vegliava su di lui? In ogni caso non se ne curò.  
\- Sei in ritardo, - interloquì una giovane voce femminile, argentina ma vagamente seccata.  
\- Un acquazzone improvviso mi ha trattenuto. Mi spiace, ma non mi andava di bagnarmi, - replicò il ragazzo, asciutto.  
Lei, che era seduta alla sua destra, si portò una ciocca di capelli color platino dietro l’orecchio con un gesto nervoso. I suoi freddi occhi azzurri lo scrutavano con sospetto:  
\- Non potremmo restare qui ad aspettare i tuoi comodi, sai?  
\- Si è già scusato, Christina, - la ammonì la donna sistemata alla sinistra dell’unico maschio presente a quel tavolo, vale a dire Julia, la bella albina che lui riconosceva prima di tutto come sorella maggiore di Saul. La ventiseienne calò il capo rabbiosamente e non intervenne più nella conversazione: odiava essere trattata da stupida, soprattutto davanti a lui, con cui aveva avuto qualche attrito, ma non si sarebbe mai azzardata a contraddire la potente giovane dalla folta chioma candida.  
\- Che notizie porti? Perché ci hai chiamate? – domandò imperiosa Alexandra, che troneggiava il trio ed era disposta davanti a lui. Il volto, circondato dai riccioli biondi che si fermavano all’altezza delle spalle, non riusciva ad apparire brutto neppure ora che l’età avanzava ormai inesorabilmente, né per via della sua espressione contratta.  
Julius sorrise con finta benevolenza.  
\- Volevo solo chiedervi per l’ennesima volta, mie care signore, di non impicciarvi delle mie faccende. Non vorrei ritrovarmi a battagliare inutilmente anche con voi, se non fosse strettamente indispensabile. – A Christina ed Alexandra sfuggì una smorfia involontaria, Julia invece rimase pressoché impassibile. – Ho parlato di nuovo col ragazzo, stamattina, e mi sono assicurato che è del tutto inoffensivo. Potrei spezzargli il collo con una mano, e resterebbe a guardarmi con quagli occhi innocenti senza reagire né capire.  
\- A tuo padre non manca molto, lo sai, vero? – sussurrò la donna dai boccoli dorati con voce fin troppo calma, cambiando completamente discorso.  
\- Io e lui ci teniamo quotidianamente in contatto e l’ho rabbonito riguardo al fatto che sarò al suo fianco quando esalerà il suo ultimo respiro, - la rassicurò lui con vago sarcasmo. – Tanto per assicurarmi che ciò non avvenga innanzi tempo perché tu gli hai versato del veleno nella sua flebo, intendiamoci. Comunque se sono tornato qui è anche per eseguire le sue ultime volontà, e voi non mi fermerete.  
\- Vogliamo le stesse cose e lo sai: sei solo un maledetto testardo, - sibilò Alexandra, con una punta d’impazienza.  
\- E tu sai che non mi piacerebbe ciò che implicherebbe il vostro intervento, - bisbigliò lui, fissando il suo sguardo sull’imperturbabile Julia. – Non costringetemi a reagire male, è l’ultima volta che ve lo dico.

* * *

(*) Ripreso da ‘Sette contro Tebe’ di Eschilo... anche se in tutt’altri termini. ^^;  
(**) Col termine Udjat, o ‘Occhio di Horus’ (che il dio perse durante il combattimento contro Seth…), s’intende un antico simbolo egizio possessore di leggendari poteri di protezione dalle malattie e addirittura di resurrezione. Nel rito della mummificazione veniva posto sopra l'incisione da dove gli imbalsamatori avevano estratto gli organi interni.  
(***) ‘Ausgestoßene’ in tedesco vuol dire ‘Reietto’.  
(****) Si tratta della rappresentazione grafica del 2° Chakra, un po’ difficile per me da rendervi a parole. Svadhishthana (ma l’ho trovato anche chiamato Swadisthan …) è la sede dell'attività sessuale, e corrisponde alla Creatività: ad esso sono connesse una marea di funzioni e disfunzioni che non mi dilungo a spiegarvi. Si trova al centro dell'addome, ma non mi garbava l’idea di disegnare ambigui ‘fiorellini’ sulla pancia di Julius…  
(*****) La ‘N storta’ non è altro che Hagalaz, la runa che rappresenta tra le altre cose l’idea del sacrificio ed è simbolo della missione che deve essere portata avanti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci sono ancora un bel po’ di lunghi riferimenti alla storia da leggere, perciò non mi perderò in chiacchiere. Vi segnalo solo l’aggiunta di ulteriori specchietti relativi ai nuovi personaggi apparsi negli ultimi capitoli: alcuni non dovrebbero influire molto nel corso della storia o non sono stati ancora ben definiti del tutto, dunque mancano determinate informazioni.  
>   
>  **Alexandra Doyle Deisenhofer**  
>  Età (nel presente): 50 anni  
>  Aspetto fisico: Alta e ben fatta, apparentemente invulnerabile o quasi al tempo (XD); pelle ambrata, occhi neri e capelli ricci biondo-dorati.  
>  Occupazione: Adesso è una ‘casalinga’, ma da giovane faceva la modella. Pare che sia sempre stata anche una rompiscatole, cospiratrice e diffamatrice a tempo pieno…  
>  _Pecora nera della famiglia Doyle da ragazza, ha realizzato il suo sogno ‘sistemandosi’ nello sposare Vincent Deisenhofer. Donna volitiva ed infida, non ha esitato a diffamare i figli Erich e Julius, entrambi omosessuali, pur di dissuaderli dalle loro relazioni poco dignitose. E’ stata una delle principali cause che ha portato alla rottura del legame che stava nascendo tra il nipote Saul e il figlio minore Julius, eppure quest’ultimo pare non aver voluto comunque tagliare del tutto i ponti con lei…_  
>   
>  **Alyssa Doyle Claydon**  
>  Aspetto fisico: Mora, minuta, non troppo appariscente. __  
>  _Madre adottiva di Saul e Julia e sorella maggiore di Alexandra, gestisce assieme al marito la galleria Claydon._  
>   
>  **Martin Claydon**  
>  _Proprietario della galleria d’arte Claydon, della quale si occupa assieme alla moglie Alyssa, è il padre adottivo di Julia e Saul. Sembra sia stato un buon amico dei loro genitori naturali.  
> _  
>  **Vincent Deisenhofer**  
>  _Padre di Erich e Julius, che ha avuto dalla moglie (ben più giovane di lui) Alexandra. Benestante uomo d’affari impegnato 24 ore su 24 ad amministrare una nota catena di profumerie, ha iniziato ad occuparsi di ciò che restava della sua famiglia solo dopo essere stato inchiodato ad un letto d’ospedale da una malattia che non gli lascerà scampo._  
>   
>  **Erich Deisenhofer**  
>  _Primogenito di Vincent ed Alexandra, morto in un (presunto?) incidente d’auto all’età di 18 anni. Era forse l’unico dei Deisenhofer ad interessarsi sul serio al piccolo Julius, e proprio per questo lui resterà inevitabilmente legato al suo ricordo per sempre. Ha fatto comunque in tempo a parlare al fratellino del ‘diario’ del nonno..._  
>   
>  **Christina Emmanuella Le Roy Chabrier**  
>  Età: 26 anni  
>  Aspetto fisico: Solita ragazza di bella presenza, dagli occhi azzurri e lunghi capelli color platino…  
>  _Per ora di lei sappiamo soltanto che è un’amica di Julia, e si direbbe in combutta con quest’ultima ed Alexandra. E’ già apparsa nel 1° capitolo, se ricordate, alle festa in terrazza organizzata dalla galleria Claydon._


	10. Castelli in aria (rimuginati all'insaputa del legittimo protagonista)

Per quanto se ne potesse discutere in proposito, e nonostante lei si dichiarasse ideologicamente parlando per l’uguaglianza in ogni campo della vita, Elena non poteva che essere fermamente convinta del fatto che, tutto sommato, le gerarchie esistessero tanto in natura quanto nell’ipocrita ordine delle cose umano. Le era sempre bastata un’occhiata per comprendere quando le intrusioni esterne erano gradite e quando no, in quei piccoli gruppi di persone riunite in cerchio, i visi rivolti gli uni verso gli altri e le schiene ostentate al mondo, quasi a voler ergere una barriera materiale contro di esso e le sue possibili intrusioni. Aveva perfino letto da qualche parte che, osservando il modo in cui le persone si dispongono sedute ad un tavolo, fosse possibile intuire in che relazione fossero tra loro…  
Sollevò fino all’altezza dei suoi occhi la matita che aveva appena finito di temperare e la scrutò con fare critico, poi la utilizzò per pungolarsi un polpastrello: sì, era sufficientemente appuntita, adesso. Odiava le sbavature, specie nei disegni piccoli e rifiniti come quello col quale era alle prese in quel momento. Lena amava disegnare e, senza falsa modestia, se la cavava anche piuttosto bene. Inoltre, quella era una delle poche attività che riuscisse tanto a rilassarla quanto a tenerla la mente e le mani impegnate, ottenendone di solito anche un certo senso di soddisfazione. A volte non resisteva e buttava giù qualche schizzo durante le lezioni, se non richiedevano una grande attenzione.  
Prima di riprendere ad applicare ombre su quella che somigliava ad una fantasiosa ed articolata palma tropicale, si domandò se, visto dall’esterno, quel suo rimanersene a testa china sul banco per lungo tempo potesse essere interpretato come un comportamento antisociale. Molto probabilmente sì, ma decise che non era poi così importante: avevano un’ora libera per via dell’assenza imprevista del professore di turno, non aveva di meglio da fare ed Angela, la sola compagna di classe della quale davvero gradisse la compagnia, al momento era troppo impegnata a copiare i compiti di matematica per chiacchierare di lei. Non era qualcosa di cui risentisse più di tanto, alla fin fine: non sentiva la necessità di socializzare forzatamente con persone con le quali riteneva di non avere argomenti comuni di cui discutere, né voleva sforzarsi a rincorrere chi non si preoccupavano neppure di prenderla in considerazione. A Lena piaceva stare in mezzo alla gente, ma era piuttosto selettiva per quanto riguardava le amicizie e lo sapeva bene, perciò se le capitava di ritrovarsi da sola cercava di non farsene un cruccio. Sarebbe potuta almeno andare a sfottere un po’ Shu durante l’intervallo, ma dopo la faccenda di Saul e Julius lui aveva continuato a comportarsi in maniera scostante nei riguardi suoi e di Liam, e lei non aveva voglia di sorbirsi le sue ennesime frecciate acide. Non voleva neppure litigare di nuovo.  
Tutt’ad un tratto si fermò, sollevando la mano dal ripiano di legno quasi con cautela: si era resa conto che, mentre abbozzava la figura di un uomo nel bel mezzo del suo fantasioso paesaggio pseudo-astratto, nel riprodurne le fattezze aveva inconsciamente fatto riferimento al volto del giovane Deisenhofer. Ridacchiò imbarazzata tra sé e sé, poi si diede della cretina. Quello strano tizio dal colorito inesistente non era adatto a lei, no? E neppure gli era mai piaciuto quel tipo di ragazzo, in fondo. Doveva smettere di pensarci. Certo che era messa veramente male, se le era bastato intravedere un ragazzo seminudo perché le tornasse in mente di continuo… Forse sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse messa seriamente alla ricerca di un fidanzato _vero_ al più presto. Ormai si considerava sufficientemente adulta per poter alzare un sopracciglio davanti a certe fantasie adolescenziali puramente campate in aria, per quanto Shura non facesse che deriderla per questo e ripeterle che l’eccessiva razionalità ammazza corpo e sentimenti. Ma che Shura fosse uno sfigato che non ci sapeva fare con le donne, oltre che un idiota, era risaputo: era stato ad alitarle sul collo fin da quando aveva lasciato il Giappone per venire ad abitare nella sua città, vale a dire da circa un anno, e non le risultava che nel frattempo si fosse mai messo con qualcuno.  
Ricominciò ad occuparsi della sua foresta fittizia, quando improvvisamente la punta perfetta della sua matita si frantumò di netto. Era già accaduto altre due volte mentre disegnava, prima, solo che stavolta la causa fu uno scossone dato al banco. Forse volontariamente, non poté evitare di pensare.  
\- Ops... _Scusaaa_! – cinguettò beffardamente Harmony, una delle compagne di classe che meno le andavano a genio, piazzandosi di fronte a lei con le mani posate sui fianchi e la chiara intenzione di mettersi in mostra. Lena udì una risatina in sottofondo, ma la ignorò e torno al suo disegno senza degnarla di un ulteriore sguardo: aveva capito che lo aveva fatto apposta, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di darle corda e diventare il suo zimbello. Peccato che la sua amichetta Amanda, che era altrettanto ossigenata, pettoruta e griffata da capo a piedi, avesse accorciato le distanze fino ad arrivarle tanto vicino da negarle la possibilità di fingere di non vederla.  
\- Ehi, Donovan, tu ci vieni alla festa, Sabato? – squittì con quella sua voce fin troppo squillante. Elena capì immediatamente che si trattava del solito party esclusivo del loro gruppo di snob al quale non avrebbe partecipato neppure se fosse stata invitata, ma l’appariscente ragazza agì prima che riuscisse a pronunciare una replica adatta alla situazione: sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre simulando un imbarazzo neppure troppo ben costruito, e si rivoltò velocemente verso Harmony. – Può venire anche lei alla festa, vero Harmony? – pigolò, come se davvero si fosse resa conto di aver fatto una gaffe e volesse riparare velocemente all’errore per non offenderla.  
Una smorfia storse le labbra eccessivamente carnose di Harmony per qualche secondo, tempo che bastò ad Elena per notare il suo palese scontento e anche l’orribile tonalità della matita che aveva utilizzato per sottolinearle: doveva costare almeno metà della sua paghetta mensile, ma di certo non contribuiva a farla apparire più affascinante nonostante i suoi ingenti sforzi.   
\- Massì, può venire… - buttò finalmente lì Miss ‘Ho-anche-le-mutande-firmate’, magnanimamente anche se con poca, sfacciata convinzione.  
Elena rimase in silenzio per diversi lunghi istanti, apparentemente fissando il muro davanti a sé. Infine sollevò gli occhi in un’espressione quasi pudica, come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi della fortuna che le era indebitamente toccata, e mormorò suadente ma in tono ben udibile:  
\- Sarei tanto felice di partecipare alla tua festa, Harmony, dico sul serio… ma per quella sera ho già un appuntamento col mio ragazzo, mi dispiace.  
Per poco non scoppiò a ridere loro in faccia: non le sarebbe bastata una settimana, per descrivere al meglio le espressioni di sconcerto che si dipinsero su quei visetti troppo truccati. Le loro bocche erano ancora bloccate a formare una muta ‘O’ di sorpresa. Ma Amanda, che fu la prima a riprendersi dallo shock, inaspettatamente vista la velocità rallentata con la quale solitamente lavoravano i suoi neuroni, le riservò un ultimo, sadico colpo di coda.  
\- Perché non porti anche lui, allora? – miagolò ad Elena, che fino ad un attimo prima era stata certa di averla avuta vinta.  
  
Prese a rivestirsi dandogli le spalle; la scusa ufficiale era che aveva bisogno dello specchio per sistemarsi. Strumento che non stava sfruttando al meglio, pensò con stizza, visto che pur fissando con insistenza il suo riflesso non era stato capace d’infilare i giusti bottoni nelle giuste asole. Represse a stento un’imprecazione, sbottonò per intero la camicia con pochi gesti nervosi e ricominciò da capo la sua opera. Doveva spicciarsi a lasciare quella camera, prima che la sua irritazione balzasse all’occhio più evidentemente di quanto non facesse già.  
\- Liam… - lo richiamò una voce dall’inflessione quasi tenera. Il rosso si voltò verso l’uomo biondo che scrutava ogni suo movimento da sotto le coperte, ancora con febbrile ammirazione benché a quel punto certi suoi appetiti avrebbero dovuto essere stati saziati. Sean, questo era il suo nome, gli prese una mano tra le sue e se la portò alle labbra per baciarla. – Sono già la mia droga, - affermò, sorridendo sornione. – Tornerai a trovarmi, vero…?  
Liam gli rispose senza parlare con un sorriso enigmatico, uno di quelli che possono essere interpretati un po’ come si preferisce.  
Non appena riuscì a svincolarsi dalle sue attenzioni e fu lontano dal suo sguardo persistente, nel corridoio che lo avrebbe riportato all’entrata/uscita di quell’hotel a ore e poi catapultato nuovamente nel mondo, recuperò il cellulare dalla tasca e cancellò il suo numero dalla rubrica. Di Sean sapeva solo che aveva 32 anni, era sposato e capitava spesso da quelle parti per via del suo lavoro, e che da quando lo aveva conosciuto un paio di settimane prima non aveva smesso un secondo di tampinarlo, nonostante il suo cortese tergiversare sottintendesse un ovvio rifiuto. Non avrebbe mai accettato un suo invito a pranzo (con prevedibile proseguimento in altre attività che nulla avevano a che fare col cibo), se quella mattina non gli fosse capitato tra i piedi per puro caso e se in quegli ultimi giorni non si fosse sentito così già di morale… Non aveva alcuna intenzione d’imbarcarsi in una storia tanto misera e che già in partenza sapeva avere davvero poco da offrirgli, comunque; pure perché dubitava che il suo ultimo amante avrebbe potuto riservargli qualche sorpresa di cui non avesse già fatto sfoggio nell’ultima mezz’ora.  
Ripiombò nel bel mezzo della strada trafficata più disilluso e interiormente vuoto di prima, col sole che gli feriva gli occhi ormai abituatisi agli ombrosi interni dello squallido edifico. Fu per puro caso che si accorse dell’iconcina a forma di busta che lampeggiava sullo schermo del suo telefonino, annunciandogli l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio.  
  
Liam rimase fermo a poca distanza dal viso dell’amica, piegato verso di lei, coi gomiti che poggiavano su di un tavolo della tavola calda dove spesso si erano serviti in passato.  
\- Non ho capito, - affermò, conciso ma sincero. Una specie di velo cupo si estete all’istante sul volto già contratto dall’ira di Elena.  
\- Che diavolo c’è da capire?! – sbottò la ragazza, furibonda. Qualcuno si voltò a guardarli. Abbassò un po’ la voce: - A parte che sono nella merda fino al collo, intendo…  
\- Devi andare ad una festa con un ragazzo, se ho capito bene, - rimuginò il ventiduenne, che insensibilmente pareva non riuscire a conferire all’intera faccenda la necessaria drammaticità che invece risultava naturale a lei.  
Lena sgranò gli occhi in una maniera orrenda, come se fosse stata lì lì per perdere il controllo, saltargli addosso e sbranarlo davanti a tutti.  
\- Ho appena tre giorni, non ci hai pensato? Tre! – esplose. – Tra domani e Sabato ho un compito e un’interrogazione in due materie in cui non vado molto bene, e se fallisco con ogni probabilità mi rovinerò la media. Mi manca il tempo materiale per andare in giro per negozi a cercare abiti ed accessori adatti a non farmi sfigurare a quella festa di spocchiosi, e, se pure non fossi in quelle condizioni, resta il fatto che sono a secco! Non sono certa che mia madre sia disposta ad anticiparmi dei soldi…  
\- L’ultima volta hai consumato quella scheda per il cellulare ‘che ti era assolutamente necessaria’ in un pomeriggio (*)…  
\- Ero convinta che mi restassero ancora parecchi sms gratuiti, - ribatté lei piccata. – Ma per i vestiti potrei riuscire ad inventarmi qualcosa, _forse_. Il problema più grave è che non ho un ragazzo che mi accompagni.  
\- Nessuno dei nostri amici è disponibile? – domandò sorpreso.  
\- Ho detto che avrei portato il mio fidanzato, e in questo momento non ne ho uno, - sussurrò fiocamente, con un’evidente punta di vergogna nel suo tono di voce. – Quelle due oche sono riuscite ad incastrarmi; non posso andare con qualcuno che loro conoscono già. E non posso certo farmi accompagnare da te, quando tutti sanno che siamo amici _e basta_ fin dall’asilo e intuiscono pure _con chi te la fai_ …  
Liam avrebbe potuto risentirsi di quell’affermazione, ma si limitò a proporre con la dovuta serietà:  
\- Potresti portare Shu, allora. Sono sicuro che sarebbe felicissimo di venire con te.  
\- Non se ne parla neppure! – inveì Lena indispettita.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli porporini rimase a rifletterci su per qualche istante, prima di aggiungere altro. Infine mormorò:  
\- Dato che è evidente che io non posso esserti utile in alcun modo, potrei sapere perché mi hai chiamato? Mi rendo conto che tutto ciò rappresenta un grave problema per te, ma mi pare strano che tu sia corsa a sfogarti da me invece di pensare a come risolverlo…  
Un silenzio imbarazzato calò di colpo sul loro angolino appartato. Liam fissava Elena aspettandosi una risposta alla svolta, incurante della sua palese difficoltà e del brusio che poteva udire in sottofondo, proveniente dal resto dei commensali. Lei si guardò intorno confusamente, quasi alla ricerca di un solido appiglio al quale aggrappare le sue tesi, ma alla fine capitolò sconfitta:  
\- Vorrei che ad accompagnarmi fosse Julius Deisenhofer.  
Ecco, lo aveva detto. La reazione esagitata di Liam non si fece attendere, esattamente come temeva:  
\- Tu vorresti farti scorrazzare in giro da _quello_?! – esclamò, imporporatosi di punto in bianco. Per essere più precisi prima era sbiancato paurosamente, poi era arrossito, infine il suo colorito era sfiorito in qualcosa di simile al viola-blu. Tutto questo nel giro di un paio di secondi. Stava tremando di rabbia. – Perché proprio un tipo così poco raccomandabile, con tutti gli uomini che ci sono sulla Terra?! E neppure sai niente di lui…!  
\- Quanto sei superficiale, a giudicare una persona in base a tanto poco, - mormorò Elena serafica, ora che aveva recuperato del tutto il controllo. – Non è un estraneo; è il cugino di Saul. E ci siamo già presentati, seppur in maniera non troppo ortodossa… Non voglio mica mettermi con lui, figurati, ma penso che in questo caso sarebbe adattissimo a recitare la parte del finto fidanzato: è un po’ incolore, è vero, ma non è poi così brutto. E’ alto, frequenta un’università prestigiosa, è di buona famiglia e ha anche una bella auto. Sarà uno spasso andare in giro con lui.  
\- Che ne sai della sua macchina…? – la interruppe, ancora innervosito. Spalancò gli occhi fulmineamente: - Sei passata di nuovo davanti alla sua villa e non mi hai detto niente?!  
\- Lì c’è una scorciatoia per arrivare a casa mia, - mentì platealmente Elena.  
\- Ma se si trova dalla parte opposta...!  
\- Comunque non c’è bisogno che rimaniamo per tutta la serata… Ho detto a quelle due svampite che eravamo già impegnati, quindi basterà anche una breve comparsa sufficiente a farle stare zitte.  
\- Non capisco perché hai messo in mezzo giusto Deisenhofer… - ringhiò lui.  
\- Non fatto testualmente il suo nome, - precisò la ragazza. – So solo che vorrei andare con lui, e penso che sarebbe adatto a questo ruolo.  
\- E gli dirai una cosa del tipo ‘Sono quella che voleva infilarsi in casa tua, ti ricordi di me?’, prima di esporgli la tua proposta? – le chiese sarcastico. Non si rese subito conto che Lena stava osservando qualcosa che si trovava fuori dalla vetrina dietro alle sue spalle.  
\- Forse non ce ne sarà bisogno… - bisbigliò sibillina, prima di alzarsi dalla sedia a correre fuori dal locale. Leggermente sconcertato, Liam seguì le sue mosse e solo dopo si voltò, notando così al di là della parete trasparente Shura e Julius, seduti ad un tavolino dalla parte opposta della strada, che all’apparenza stavano conversando quietamente. 

* * *

(*) Si possono mandare messaggi gratis, quando non hai più soldi sulla scheda? Non lo so, sono ignorante in materia… odio i telefoni… u_u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riguardo al 10° capitolo, credo abbiate notato che è stato un po’ più _leggero_ rispetto agli ultimi… Ho pensato che soffermarmi su di un punto un po’ più ‘disteso’ della storia, dopo tanti casini e litigi, potesse giovare a me quanto a voi: in fondo ‘Funky Purple’ non è nata come Original drammatica, anche se continua a venirmi spontaneo trattare in modo serio gli argomenti che sono tali, e ricorrere alla mia amata introspezione quando ho bisogno di aprire il cuore di questo o quell’altro personaggio ai vostri occhi. L’undicesima parte dovrebbe proseguire sull’impronta di questa, comunque, ma non è detto che ciò che vi accadrà non avrà alcuno strascico in seguito… =D


	11. La concezione del Bene e del Male

Come spesso accadeva in seguito ad uno dei suoi imprevedibili quanto stravaganti atti di coraggio, ogni scintilla d’audacia animosa avesse animato Elena durante il gesto in questione paradossalmente si attenuò fino a venirle del tutto meno, lasciandola in un tale stato di disordine mentale da frenare, in una certa misura, persino il suo proposito di ragguagliare i nuovi arrivati circa la situazione con quanta più coerenza le fosse stata possibile. Il fatto che poi tutti e tre la fissassero incessantemente da quando erano rientrati alla tavola calda, in ovvia attesa di un chiarimento, non migliorava di certo il suo pietoso stato d’animo.  
Julius a prima vista appariva il più rilassato del gruppo, ma Lena non era certo di poter considerare ciò un segnale positivo: non riusciva a capire se il lievissimo sorriso che increspava le sue labbra dovesse essere interpretato come un gentile invito ad iniziare la conversazione o semplicemente sottolineasse il suo divertimento a stento trattenuto, visto che in effetti la stava scrutando con l’interesse incuriosito che si dedicherebbe ad un animale esotico.  
Shura invece, contrariamente al suo solito, a parte salutarla non le aveva prestato la benché minima attenzione: piuttosto che cominciare a darle la morte come d’abitudine, si era comprato un bicchiere di un’ambigua bevanda dal colore ambrato e da diversi minuti si limitava ad analizzarla con i suoi occhioni verdi falsamente innocenti, senza accennare all’intenzione di berla. Elena ad una prima occhiata aveva reputato che si trattasse the freddo, ma in effetti non ne possedeva il tipico profumo. Anzi, sembrava stranamente inodore. Terribile, il cibo dei nostri tempi. Decise che non le piaceva neppure la bandana rossa indossata dal giapponese quella mattina, perché le pareva che in qualche modo riuscisse a far apparire il suo viso addirittura più infantile di quanto non fosse già stato di per sé.  
Quanto a Liam, seduto alla sua destra, non le smetteva di picchiettare nervosamente un piede contro una gamba del tavolo. Gli altri forse erano troppo lontani per rendersene conto, ma lei riusciva a distinguere il rumore tra gli altri che riempivano la sala nella quale si trovavano. Nonostante la situazione le venne da sorridere: il suo amico era davvero un tipo assurdo. Lo conosceva praticamente da quando era un bambino e poteva giurare di averlo visto fare più di una volta cose che avrebbero fatto arrossire una persona qualsiasi per una settimana intera, eppure non poteva fare a meno di manifestare una palesemente inquietudine di fronte ad un tipo che aveva incontrato in appena tre occasioni fino ad allora. La ragazza avrebbe potuto azzardare un’ipotesi riguardo l’effettiva natura dei suoi repentini rossori e dei balbettii immotivati, a dispetto delle probabili recriminazioni di Liam stesso, ma pensò che proprio quel giorno non era il caso di mettersi a fare l’amica generosa: accaparrarsi l’aiuto del giovane Deisenhofer si era fatta una questione di vita o di morte per lei, ormai; inoltre non è che le andasse particolarmente a genio l’idea di doversi ritrovare a contendere un possibile fidanzato col compagno di giochi d’infanzia che anni prima, pazientemente, si lasciava tirare manciate di sabbia in piena faccia quando la mamma la portava a spasso col carrozzino… Elena non era proprio certa che avrebbe accettato con altrettanta, _serafica_ serenità la possibilità di doversi spartire l’uomo con lei. Che poi Liam poteva dire quello che voleva in proposito, ma da quanto era che non si faceva vedere in giro con una ragazza…? Vabbé… Quelli non erano proprio fatti suoi, alla fine.  
\- Non hai qualcosa da dire _agli altri_ , Elena? – la incalzò improvvisamente il rosso, che evidentemente si era stufato di dover sopportare gli sguardi interrogativi degli altri due mentre lei rimuginava con tutto comodo. La sua voce risultò quasi sgarbata, e ben raramente era capitato che le si rivolgesse in quel tono. Facendo appello alla faccia tosta che la contraddistingueva in quel tipo di occasioni, Elena prese la parola.  
\- Non c’è molto da dire, - mormorò, incredula della sicurezza spudorata con la quale riuscì a sostenere quella mezza verità. – Diciamo che… beh, avrei bisogno di un favore.  
La sua affermazione fece sì che l’attenzione generale si concentrasse nuovamente su di lei: perfino Shura la smise di tormentare rigirare il cucchiaino nel liquido dorato, azione che stava ripetendo senza fermarsi da un paio di minuti buoni benché non lo avesse visto aggiungere lo zucchero.  
\- Che genere di favore? – replicò il giapponese, come resosi conto solo in quell’istante di cosa stava succedendo, con l’aria di uno che è convinto di avere in mano la situazione e di sapere perfettamente come sbrigarla. Lena lo ignorò completamente, e rivolse il suo sguardo avellana verso Julius con vaga timidezza: considerato che gli era praticamente corsa dietro per strada perché si fermasse ad ascoltarla, adesso doveva tentare di rigirare la frittata in modo tale che l’averlo praticamente invitato ad una festa di estranei in qualità di suo cavaliere a sua insaputa suonasse come una specie di inevitabile fatalità alla quale non aveva potuto sottrarsi, e che se lui non fosse intervenuto a concedergli il suo aiuto ne sarebbe valsa la sua dignità di donna o cose simili (il che alla fin fine non era neppure tanto una bugia). Il problema, poi, sarebbe stato inventarsi qualcosa per convincere il pallido cugino di Saul che lui anche aveva a che fare in qualche maniera intrinseca con l’intera faccenda e quindi era obbligato a darle una mano; ma per qualche ragione Elena era sicura che, se fosse riuscita a trasmettergli almeno il suo orrore alla prospettiva di cosa sarebbe stato della sua misera esistenza se non avesse fatto bella figura a quel dannatissimo party, a cui non aveva dedicato un solo pensiero fino a quella mattina, il ragazzo avrebbe deciso cavallerescamente di prestarle soccorso spinto per lo meno da un impeto di pura carità umana.  
\- Sono stata invitata ad una festa per Sabato, ma mi sono ritrovata improvvisamente senza accompagnatore, - sussurrò, candida ma suadente. Incrociò casualmente gli occhi con quelli sempre più sospettosi di Liam, e questo le diede un’ulteriore, rapida idea: - Sarebbe dovuto venire lui con me, - asserì indicando l’amico al suo fianco, - ma si è ritrovato improvvisamente un lavoro tra capo e collo da svolgere giusto per quel giorno, e così è saltato tutto.  
Il rosso le scoccò un’occhiata omicida che con ogni probabilità non sfuggì neppure agli altri due, ma nessuno si permise di fare commenti.  
\- Ha bisogno che qualcuno mi rimpiazzi, in pratica, - concluse il ventunenne al posto suo, stranamente senza lasciar trapelare il suo malumore nonostante le circostanze, ma piuttosto facendo apparire il tutto come se il fulcro dell’intero casino fossero stato lui e l’impellente necessità di trovargli un degno sostituto. Grande Liam. Insostituibile Liam; amico fedele nonostante la stizza. E in pochi recitavano bene come lui… Elena non aveva mai scordato quella volta in cui, dopo l’ennesimo scherzo cattivo alle sue spalle, aveva decapitato davanti a lei il suo orsetto di peluche preferito per poi riuscire convincere le loro madri con straordinaria, ingenua maestria, che si era trattato solo di uno spiacevole incidente. Era un ragazzo davvero servizievole, Liam, ma quando iniziavano a girargli i cosiddetti poteva avere scatti imprevedibili. Meglio tenerlo comunque in conto, pensò Lena.  
\- Non c’è nessuno tra i miei amici disponibili, - continuò, arrotolandosi una ciocca di capelli crespi attorno ad un dito con fare vezzoso. – Stavamo discutendo giusto di questo, quando vi abbiamo visti passeggiare qua fuori e abbiamo pensato d’invitarvi ad unirvi a noi.  
In realtà non li aveva semplicemente invitati, li aveva più o meno trascinati con lei nel locale stordendoli con un susseguirsi di frasi non del tutto coerenti, ma non le pareva che fosse il caso di stare a sottilizzare.  
\- Non lo hai chiesto a tutti, mi sembra.  
Il tempo concesso per la grazia doveva essersi esaurito, pensò Elena: a parlare era stato Shura, si capisce. Se fossero stati da soli ci avrebbe messo un attimo a mandarlo là dove si sarebbe meritato, ma con Julius presente era meglio fingere gentilezza.  
\- Mi serve qualcuno che mi porti alla festa di Harmony _in macchina_ , - disse con caustica pacatezza; una sfumatura vocale che solitamente risultava ben percettibile solo a chi la conosceva bene. Shura non aveva ancora la patente (come neppure lei, d’altronde), e quindi dire ciò era come sottintendere che non potesse essere lui a portarla alla festa, tuttavia la ragazza sperò che la smettesse di fare lo gnorri e capisse da sé che non lo voleva tra i piedi. Persino Liam le stava dando corda, ovviamente nella speranza che si spicciasse al più presso possibile dandogli così la possibilità di sottrarsi alle pur vacue occhiate di Julius, quindi che non si mettesse a dar fastidio proprio lui, a cui nessuno aveva chiesto d’intromettersi.  
Il tormentato fluire dei suoi pensieri venne bruscamente interrotto non appena il mezzosangue orientale, recuperato dal taschino della camicia un foglietto spiegazzato, lo dispiegò per bene in modo tale che risultasse ben leggibile ai suoi occhi. Ci mancò poco che Lena non si mettesse ad urlare. Davvero molto poco. Quello era l’invito alla festa di Harmony!  
Nonostante tutto, inaspettatamente il viso di Shura non tradì alcuna emozione, anche se di certo poteva immaginare che genere di pensieri stessero passando per la testa della sua amica in quel momento. Il ragazzino stava imparando a bluffare. Che bravo…  
\- Harmony mi ha dato l’invito la settimana scorsa, - spiegò con spontanea naturalezza. – Pensavo che il locale si potesse raggiungere dal nostro quartiere con i mezzi pubblici, ma a quanto pare per te è un problema…  
\- Avrò parecchio da fare con lo studio, nei prossimi giorni, e dubito che riuscirò a strappare a mia madre il permesso di uscire se non mi vedrà con la faccia incollata ai libri per tutto il pomeriggio, - replicò, con malcelata e forse imprevista aggressività. – Per arrivare lì coi mezzi pubblici ci impiegheremmo _ore_. Calcola il tempo che mi ci vorrà per prepararmi, e a come mi si ridurrà il vestito se mi ritroverò in mezzo alla folla del treno.  
Non stava prestando particolare attenzione alle parole che le uscivano di bocca, Elena. Piuttosto si chiedeva perché mai una tipa come Harmony avrebbe potuto desiderare la presenza di Shura ad una sua festa… Anche il fatto che lui stesse con Julius era tutto ancora da chiarire, certamente, ma la questione Harmony aveva la priorità assoluta. Insomma… Lena non aveva mai pensato seriamente che Shura potesse apparire interessante agli occhi di qualcuno. Nessuna ragazza sana di mente aspirerebbe a fidanzarsi con un tappo senza alcuna qualità interessante. Shura in effetti non interessava a _nessuna_ ragazza, per quel che ne sapeva. Anzi, ne era fermamente sicura. Passava la maggior parte del suo tempo attaccato alle gonne sue e di Liam, e a stento aveva fatto amicizia con qualche compagno di scuola per poterlo chiamare e farsi passare i compiti durante i giorni d’assenza. Tutti rigorosamente maschi adolescenti brufolosi, mezze calzette e sessualmente frustrati almeno quanto lui. Perfino i cervelloni meno popolari della classe gli stavano alla larga, visto il suo scarso rendimento scolastico. Tenendo in conto questo, quale giovane donna avrebbe potuto prenderlo in considerazione e perché…? Forse per il fatto che era giapponese… Mannò: la curiosità generale degli inizi era scemata non appena aveva iniziato a girare per i corridoi scolastici. Inoltre, a parte il fatto che lei sembrava più straniera di Shura pur non essendolo affatto, dubitava che nel suo istituto ci fossero parecchie estimatrici di ragazzini dagli occhi a mandorla e con fisici fin troppo acerbi. Non lo diceva per razzismo; in genere gli uomini orientali alti e nerboruti erano una rarità, no? E lei, che era già in miniatura di suo, non voleva ritrovarsi a braccetto con un fuscello che avrebbe potuto essere abbattuto ad un alito di vento… Inevitabilmente dopo gli ultimi pensieri, provò a figurarsi Harmony, vistosamente abbigliata e in bilico sulle sue solite scarpe dai vertiginosi tacchi a spillo e le punte assassine, con al suo fianco uno Shura che le arrivava a stento al naso... Uno scoppio di risa convulse e vagamente isteriche la colse sotto gli sguardi stupiti degli altri astanti, che non seppero spiegarsene il motivo. Era convinta che Shura doveva essere stato incastrato com’era accaduto a lei. Non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi la cosa, altrimenti… Sì, doveva essere stato sicuramente così.  
\- Una soluzione forse ci sarebbe, - mormorò pacificamente Shura, non appena la ragazza si fu ricomposta.  
\- Vale a dire? – domandò curiosa lei. Sembrava la mattinata delle sorprese, quella. Tanto valeva far finire di parlare l’idiota… che altro le restava ancora da perdere, in fondo?  
\- Potrebbe accompagnarci Julius, visto che non ha altro da fare per quella sera, - disse il giapponese tranquillamente. – Stavamo parlando giusto di questo prima, per strada. Come ti ho già detto per me non ci sarebbero problemi ad andare con i mezzi pubblici, inoltre non potrei portare con me Julius senza invito, ma così cambia tutto…  
Liam ed Elena si scambiarono uno sguardo di mutua meraviglia. Di certo nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai aspettato che a chiedere a Julius di accompagnarla alla festa, tirandola furori dai guai e da una possibile, ulteriore figuraccia, sarebbe stato Shura. Forse non era poi così stupido come aveva sempre creduto… O forse sì, però doveva avere comunque una sua utilità in qualche modo, una funzione piccina piccina ma di tutto rispetto nel grande disegno divino dell’universo…  
Il suo viso non cambiò minimamente espressione a quei pensieri, anche se sarebbe stata disposta a mettersi a ballare la lambada da sola sul tavolo per la gioia. Julius, grazie a Dio, fece un cenno d’assenso col capo e sorrise benevolo. Adesso avrebbe potuto ballare anche in biancheria intima senza avvertire alcuna vergogna.  
\- Beh, per me non ci sono problemi, - ribatté il ragazzo dagli occhi neri. – Sempre che Elena voglia andare alla festa con me, naturalmente.  
Elena, che inavvertitamente si era sporta forse un po’ troppo nella sua direzione, dovette sforzarsi per non rispondergli sfoderando un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
\- Mi salveresti da un gran casino, Julius.  
Ok, forse quella non era una frase poi così gentile… sembrava quasi che fosse ridotta al punto di accontentarsi del primo che si era reso disponibile, pur di non andarci da sola… Fortunatamente lui non sembrò prendersela.  
\- C’è solo un piccolo problema, - aggiunse tuttavia, in fretta.  
“E ti pareva!” pensò Elena. Le sembrava che stesse andando tutto fin troppo bene! Con la coda dell’occhio intravide Liam che spezzettava un tovagliolino di carta con le dita riducendolo in tanti, minuscoli brandelli. Non era esattamente un bel segno… Shura invece stava masticando l’estremità di una cannuccia giallo fluorescente molto sottile. Da dove l’aveva tirata fuori, quella roba? Prima non l’aveva in mano, ne era sicurissima.  
\- Precisamente, per che ora è la festa, e dove? – domandò Julius. Shura gli allungò l’invito. Il ragazzo sospirò: - Come pensavo. Sabato ho lezione all’università fino all’ora di pranzo, poi ho promesso ad un amico di stare con lui in biblioteca e di accompagnarlo a comprare un regalo alla sua fidanzata… non ne ho alcuna voglia, ve lo assicuro, ma non posso più tirarmi indietro…  
\- Finirà così tardi, il giro di shopping? – lo riprese il non interpellato Liam, che aveva ancora tra le mani un po’ di carta. Elena fece una smorfia.  
\- Oh, no, dubito che la tirerà tanto per le lunghe, - replicò gentilmente Julius. – Il problema è che la mia auto resterà a casa, dall’altra parte della città. Io e Shura abbiamo parlato proprio di questo, poco fa. - Gli altri si voltarono verso il giapponese, che però non mosse neppure un sopracciglio nel sentir menzionare il suo nome. – Da questo pomeriggio sarò via con un gruppo di amici, tra cui quello di cui vi ho parlato. Prevediamo di tornare per Venerdì sera, e io resterò a dormire a casa sua, così al mattino successivo potremo andare insieme in facoltà e tutto il resto. Io vorrei venire alla vostra festa, solo che per tornare alla mia villa e incontrarmi con Shura e Lena dovrò prendere la metropolitana e dopo un autobus, senza contare il tragitto da fare a piedi e il tempo che impiegherò preparandomi…   
\- Ma non avevi cambiato casa perché quella nuova è più vicina all’università? – lo interruppe il rosso, ricordando ciò che si erano detti durante la precedente chiacchierata con Shu e Lena. La ragazza si chiese perché mai si stesse comportando da stronzo tutt’ad un tratto, avvertendo una vaga sensazione di pericolo iniziare a pizzicarla fastidiosamente.  
\- Ma io devo arrivare da casa del mio amico. Che oltretutto sarebbe il mio ex-coinquilino… - Quella risposta bastò a spegnere la temerarietà di Liam, che tornò ad occuparsi del suo tovagliolo sminuzzato senza aggiungere altro. Julius riprese atono: - Se vi accompagno io arriverete molto in ritardo, temo.  
‘Esce col coinquilino e va a comprare un regalo per la ragazza di lui’, sentì il rosso borbottare fiocamente. Lena gli diede una ginocchiata da sotto il tavolo per farlo tacere.  
A dispetto dei suoi poco rassicuranti presentimenti, Elena decise che era comunque il caso di cogliere l’occasione, dato che per il momento ancora favorevole: non pensava che sarebbe riuscita ad ottenere il consenso di Deisenhofer con tanta facilità, ma a quel punto, se poteva avere qualcosa in più che una semplice comparsa di dieci minuti alla festa, perché non tentare?  
\- Potresti farti dare uno strappo da Liam, visto che il negozio dove lavora lui è da quelle parti e l’orario di chiusura sarebbe quello adatto a noi, - propose pacatamente.  
  
Secondo una sorta di detto ritenuto da alcuni parecchio maschilista, il motivo principale che spingerebbe le donne a prendersi tanta cura di sé stesse sarebbe quello di voler apparire attraenti agli occhi degli uomini. Shura non era certo di essere d’accordo con questa corrente di pensiero, tuttavia nel corso di quei tre giorni, mentre Julius era impegnato con la sua scampagnata chissà dove e Liam continuava a tenergli il muso, ebbe modo di verificare di persona quanto perfino una tipa solitamente trasandata come Elena potesse diventare attenta ad ogni aspetto della sua persona, se le si prospettava l’occasione di poter uscire assieme ad un ragazzo che le interessava. E pensare che uno degli aspetti che maggiormente preferiva in lei era proprio la sua semplicità, il suo essere capace di ridere insieme a lui e agli altri di quelle stupide oche senza cervello che non avevano il coraggio di mettere il naso fuori casa se non dopo aver passato almeno tre quarti d’ora in bagno ad imbellettarsi… I tristi effetti dell’amore, decretò sconsolato: Dio gliene scampasse per almeno i prossimi vent’anni! Anzi, che non gli facesse incontrare la donna giusta prima di quando non fosse stato sufficientemente vecchio. A quel punto, forse, avrebbe iniziato ad apprezzare una moglie disposta a farsi bella per lui. E avrebbe posseduto sufficiente pazienza per lasciarla fare senza annoiarsi.  
Eppure Lena era tutto tranne che una stupida. In generale, a parte qualcuna particolarmente ottusa o ingenua, esistevano forse donne davvero convinte che ai loro uomini importasse qualcosa dei vestiti che sceglievano con doverosa cura, sforzandosi di abbinare al meglio colore, taglio e qualità di stoffe? Shura sapeva per esperienza personale che il loro occhio sarebbe ricaduto al massimo sui pezzi di carne che quei tessuti lasciavano scoperti, mentre la loro testa immaginava ciò che avrebbero potuto celare. Fermo restante che Julius era gay, quindi si presumeva che non avrebbe dato importanza neppure a quello. La sua amica aveva almeno intuito la sua omosessualità? Lui non era certo che una cosa del genere potesse essere percepita, ma il suo continuo stuzzicare Liam avrebbe dovuto perlomeno farle avere qualche dubbio in proposito. In quel caso, non sarebbe riuscito a giustificare il suo persistente interesse nei confronti del moro… ma gli sembrava comunque brutto andarle a dire certe cose in faccia: che continuasse pure ad illudersi fino a quando quella storia non fosse stata evidente se voleva, decise. Visto che Lena non la smetteva di azzannarlo ogniqualvolta che si permetteva di aprire bocca sulle sue ‘faccende private’, come le chiamava lei, adesso se ne sarebbe rimasto zitto come conveniva. Auguri, tesoro.  
La signora Donovan si rivelò un osso meno duro di quanto sua figlia avesse prospettato: non fece alcuna obiezione quando Elena le disse che aveva intenzione di andare a quella festa, né si preoccupò di controllare quanto avesse studiato, come tanto temeva che avrebbe fatto. Forse la ragazza aveva ingigantito la situazione perché preoccupata da un problema ben più assillante, vale a dire assicurarsi l’accompagnatore che desiderava. Sarebbe stato tipico di lei, del resto.  
Rimaneva però ancora da risolvere una questione quantomai gravosa: la scelta degli abiti da indossare per il party. E, come ogni femmina che si rispetti, Elena non doveva ritenersi in grado di andarseli a comprare da sé, senza il supporto morale di un certo numero di rappresentanti del suo stesso sesso a fare da testimoni e ad incoraggiarla nelle varie decisioni. Shura, nonostante la buona volontà, non era mai riuscito a comprendere il bisogno di aggregazione che coglieva le donne in certi frangenti a suo dire anche abbastanza inopportuni: si riteneva un tipo socievole, ma non si sarebbe mai sognato di chiedere a Liam o a Julius di andare a compare delle mutande con lui, o addirittura di accompagnarlo fin dentro al gabinetto… Il giorno in cui avrebbe compreso il genere d’intimità che lega due amiche che scelgono di condividere perfino la pipì, si sarebbe sentito come se avesse risolto uno dei più grandi misteri che stanno alla base della contorta psicologia femminile. Ma non divaghiamo: Elena aveva un disperato bisogno di raccogliere un certo numero di altre donne attorno a lei, ma purtroppo le sue conoscenze in questo campo scarseggiavano, tant’era vero che gli altri del suo ristretto cerchio degli amici intimi erano tutti maschi. Riuscì ugualmente a riunire per i suoi scopi un piccolo gruppo femminile ben poco omogeneo. La prima ad essere chiamata in causa fu Angela, naturalmente; la sua compagna di banco e amica del cuore. Poi si rivolse a Julia, che fu felicissima di essere stata invitata a fare compere con loro, e assicurò di conoscere un bel po’ di negozi che vendevano belle merci a prezzo abbordabile. Il caso volle che quando Lena glielo domandò fosse presente anche quell’altra, la stangona platinata… come si chiamava, Cristiana (*)? Shura non se lo ricordava bene… Si unì alle altre, comunque, e forse neppure troppo di buon umore, ma più che altro per via delle insistenze di Julia. L’ultima fu, con suo sommo stupore, una donna bionda e riccioluta incredibilmente di mezza età che fino ad allora aveva incontrato in un’unica occasione, quella durante la quale erano stati presentati: si trattava di Alexandra Deisenhofer, la madre di Julius, che con infantile entusiasmo si era fatta incantare dalla situazione e si era detta entusiasta all’idea di farsene coinvolgere. Infine c’era Shura stesso, reclutato contro la sua volontà in veste di facchino portapacchi.  
Il giro di shopping, come lo avrebbe definito Liam, durò dall’ora di apertura dei negozi fino al primo pomeriggio, ovviamente senza alcuna pausa o quasi. Si cominciò dai negozi di biancheria intima (e poi era lui, a pensare sempre alle stesse cose… Ma non lo vede, signora Deisenhofer, che questa vuole circuire suo figlio?) per arrivare a quelli di scarpe, fino a quelli che vendevano _esclusivamente_ capi d’abbigliamento di tutti i tipi. L’aspetto più drammatico di quella situazione era che le quattro consigliere avevano gusti pressoché differenti, e ciò comportò una certa confusione tanto per Lena quanto per le commesse più cortesi che avesse mai visto. Dovevano avere dei nervi d’acciaio, oppure esserci semplicemente abituate. Oltretutto, si chiese Shura, che senso aveva bloccarsi ad ogni vetrina senza poi comprare niente? Ed era successo in almeno cinque casi che il gruppetto fosse entrato, si fosse fatto mettere sul bancone metà negozio, e poi avesse snobbato il tutto. Il povero ragazzo poteva capire che volessero trovare i pezzi più convenienti economicamente parlando, ma non era meglio che puntassero direttamente a qualcosa che se non altro _presumevano_ potesse piacerle? In più di un caso Elena si era misurata dei vestiti per poi sostenere: ‘Non era quello che stavo cercando’. E allora perché te lo sei messo?!, avrebbe voluto dirle. Se si scansò almeno trucchi e accessori vari, fu solo perché, grazie al cielo, Julia sostenne di possedere una così vasta scelta di ombretti dalle diverse sfumature che perfino Dio doveva aver dimenticato che esistessero un paio di quelle tonalità. Forse non furono esattamente quelle le parole che utilizzò, ma le orecchie di Shura ormai avevano iniziato a fumare. Fu comunque sollevato nell’udire che avrebbe potuto mettere a disposizione i suoi gioielli, perché se pure il suo corpo aveva proporzioni completamente differenti rispetto a quelle di Lena, certa roba sta bene e soprattutto _entra_ a tutte.  
Quando Sabato sera si ritrovò con lei nella casa vuota di Liam, in attesa dell’arrivo del loro comune chauffeur, valutò l’intero insieme e notò che tutto sommato la sfacchinata aveva dato i suoi frutti. Indossava una semplice camicia avvitata e non troppo scollata ma che lasciava intravedere l’ombelico, con maniche a tre quarti e bianca, colore che riusciva a dilatare sensibilmente i volumi lì dove non avrebbero dovuto essercene… oppure era solo merito di un reggiseno imbottito? Non osò chiedere. La minigonna, sulla quale poggiava una fine cintura a catena argentata per evidenziare il suo punto vita poco pronunciato, era invece nera e mossa da un bordo lievemente a balza. Non faceva un brutto effetto sulle sue gambe, che pur essendo corte erano se non altro abbronzate e magrissime, e perciò ben si adattavano a quel genere di modello. Shura pensò a quanto poco capaci fossero diventati gli stilisti al giorno d’oggi: essendo complicato preparare un abito che stesse bene su di un fisico pieno di curve, avevano preteso che ad appiattirsi fossero i corpi delle loro modelle, rendendoli simili a quelli dei maschi adolescenti. Non gli piacevano molto le ragazze ossute, a parte forse Elena, e quanto a quelle troppo alte, Shura le evitava per via della sua esigua statura.  
Dopo la prima mezz’ora, Lena prese a camminare avanti ed indietro per la stanza con passo nervoso, ondeggiando graziosamente sui sandali dai tacchi di pochi centimetri. Il giapponese ebbe modo di notare il bracciale che tintinnava avvolto al suo polso sottile, pieno di miniature d’insetti alati, e la sua acconciatura che incorniciava il viso truccato leggermente: i suoi capelli erano ancora ondulati, ma un parrucchiere dalla mani d’oro era riuscito ad eliminare almeno il crespo e a tenerli sollevati tramite alcuni fermagli scuri, lasciando libero il viso cosparso di lentiggini. Anche in questo doveva esserci stato lo zampino di Julia, probabilmente.  
Di tanto in tanto la ragazza gli gettava qualche occhiata diffidente, e Shura ebbe motivo di temere che avesse intenzione di ritrascinarlo in giro per negozi e rivestirlo da capo a piedi: non doveva aver gradito il suo stile ‘casual ma non troppo’, composto da residui d’abiti quasi eleganti fortunosamente ritrovati sul fondo dell’armadio, e rigorosamente all’ultimo minuto.  
Lo squillo improvviso del telefono li fece sobbalzare entrambi.  
  
Erano ormai parecchi minuti che Liam continuava a tenere le mani strette attorno al volante, le nocche ormai fattesi bianche per lo sforzo, mentre il suo sguardo era fisso su di un punto imprecisato dei campi che si estendevano attorno a loro. Persi nel bel mezzo del nulla. Senza possibilità di fare dietro-front per mancanza di benzina e con la batteria del cellulare quasi morta, per di più. Se solo non avesse avuto l’orribile idea di tentare una strada alternativa per evitare il traffico… una strada che non conosceva bene come sperava, evidentemente, visto che alla fine aveva smarrito del tutto il senso dell’orientamento. Aveva chiamato a casa di Saul per dare a Lena e Shura la lieta novella, oltre che per mettersi in contatto col suo proprietario. Niente da fare: il telefonino del ventisettenne era lì senza di lui e quello di Ethan risultava irraggiungibile. Quando quei due decidevano di andare ad imboscarsi da qualche parte lo facevano alla grande, non c’era che dire. Aveva contattato pure il carro-attrezzi, ovviamente, ma oltre a non essere riuscito a fornire informazioni sufficientemente dettagliate riguardo il luogo preciso dov’erano rimasti a secco, erano stati informati del fatto che c’era stato un grosso incidente sulla strada principale e quindi, in ogni modo, non sarebbero potuti venire a cercarli prima di un paio d’ore come minimo. Visto che era il tramonto, ormai, si parlava direttamente della mattina successiva.  
Il rosso finì col rivolgere lo sguardo a quello che, suo malgrado, aveva finito col rivelarsi a lui come un compagno di sventure. Julius Deisenhofer aveva appena finito di montare una macchinina di plastica, sorpresina uscita da un ovetto di cioccolato, e appariva raggiante. Iniziava a capire che genere di punti in comune potessero aver trovato lui e Shura… No, forse prendere a craniate il parabrezza per sfogarsi non era poi un’idea così malvagia.  
\- E’ rimasto un po’ di quel coso? – gli domandò fiaccamente riferendosi all’uovo, più che altro perché restare in silenzio lo metteva a disagio.  
\- L’uovo, intendi? – replicò Julius. Annuì. – Quello col mini tir l’ho appena finito io, ma ho comprato la confezione da tre... aspetta che prendo gli altri.  
Mentre l’altro era girato verso il sedile posteriore, borbottò poco convinto:  
\- Non preoccuparti, lascia stare. Sono per il nipotino del tuo amico, vero?  
\- Ricordati che non c’è altro da mangiare, a parte i rullini fotografici della tua cerimonia. Gliene comprerò degli altri. – Gli porse il dolciume. – Tieni.  
Prese l’uovo dalle sue mani quasi con prudenza, squadrandolo guardingo. Una delle cose che più odiava in Julius era il suo tenerlo costantemente sott’occhio. Gli lanciò la capsula di plastica gialla con la sorpresa, così magari gli avrebbe concesso quindici secondi per masticare in pace. Il diciannovenne ne trasse fuori un piccolo dinosauro verde brillante, e dopo averlo avvicinato al suo viso lo scosse imitando alle meno peggio un ruggito.  
Glielo strappò velocemente dalle dita.  
\- Smettila d’infastidirmi! – sbottò esasperato. Julius se ne uscì col solito sorrisetto ironico.  
\- Lo farò quando tu la finirai di guardarmi di traverso senza dirmi cosa c’è che non va, - replicò lui pacificamente.  
Voleva una conversazione all’insegna della franchezza? Lo avrebbe accontentato.  
\- Tu non mi piaci affatto, ecco tutto.  
Questo sarebbe dovuto bastare a zittire ed offendere chiunque, e invece il moro domandò curioso:  
\- Non ti piaccio fisicamente, oppure ti ho fatto qualche sgarro che al momento non mi viene in mente? Sai, ci conosciamo da così poco tempo…  
Liam avrebbe voluto mettersi le mani nei capelli. E magari anche strapparne qualche ciocca per la disperazione.  
\- Non solo ti prendi confidenza quando non dovresti, ma ti sei anche comportato in maniera schifosa con tutti noi, - ribatté secco.  
\- A cosa ti stai riferendo…?  
\- Io non ho creduto alla storiella che ci hai propinato riguardo la valigia di Saul, - confessò in fretta.  
\- Il contenuto di quella valigetta mi appartiene, mi pare di averlo già detto, - disse Julius con calma. Poi sussurrò: - Ma forse tu ti riferisci anche alle condizioni in cui devi aver trovato Saul…  
Liam avrebbe voluto sprofondare, ma tenne duro.  
\- Non hai detto niente al riguardo quando abbiamo parlato, ma sono sicuro che tu c’entri qualcosa.  
\- Cosa te lo fa credere?  
Che sfacciato!  
\- Saul è uno che sa come difendersi, di questo sono certo. Se si è lasciato trattare così, si presume che abbia avuto a che fare con qualcuno di cui si fidava e che l’ha preso in contropiede…  
\- Se non ho detto nulla, è stato perché non ero certo che anche Shura ed Elena fossero a conoscenza del fatto, - precisò. – Ma chi ti dice che sia stato proprio io il responsabile, e che magari tutto questo non mi sia stato semplicemente riferito da mio cugino?  
Liam emise una mezza risata piuttosto forzata, imbarazzato.  
\- Non penso che Saul sia tipo a cui piace lasciarsi fare certe cose legato ed imbavagliato, e pure se fosse stato non avrebbe certo scelto una stanza della galleria per metterle in pratica, per di più con la porta aperta e _da solo_.  
Già, perché lì, in quella camera, c’aveva trovato solo lui. Ethan non aveva neppure partecipato alla festa dei Claydon, e comunque Liam aveva ormai escluso l’ipotesti dell’adulterio camuffato da altro. Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Julius disse:  
\- Non dare mai certe cose per scontato: quei due sono perfino più strani di come appaiono. Conosco Saul ed Ethan da più tempo e di certo più intimamente di te, quindi posso assicurartelo.  
Colpito da quell’ultima frase, avrebbe voluto chiedergli spiegazioni più dettagliate al riguardo, ma poi la sua attenzione finì con l’essere catturata dall’ambiente che li circondava: il sole era calato e la campagna che aveva inghiottito la sua auto iniziava a farsi indistinta, offuscata dal buio. Si sentì inquieto.  
\- Perché ridi? – chiese a Julius, nervoso.  
\- Non sto ridendo di te, - fu la risposta. – Ho solo notato quanto sei simile al Saul di un tempo, quando ti trovi coinvolto in certe situazioni. Solo che tu non hai niente della sua antica innocenza.  
Liam spalancò gli occhi avvertendo collera e vergogna esplodere, salendo ad arrossare il suo viso: ma come si permetteva, quello?!  
\- Non dovresti dire certe cose, - ringhiò, sfuggendo al suo sguardo. Stava iniziando a spaventarsi…  
\- Ma è la verità, - disse l’altro a voce bassa. – E’ da quando si è bloccata la macchina in questo posto isolato da mondo, che stai pensando che io abbia intenzione di saltarti addosso. Ma rassicurati pure: considerami pure un tradizionalista, ma agli angolini appartati da maniaco preferisco di gran lunga la tranquillità di un letto comodo… e un partner consenziente.  
\- E su quello che hai fatto a Saul, che mi dici? – esclamò ricollegandosi al precedente discorso, che l’altro aveva abilmente evitato.  
\- Non gli ho fatto un bel niente, come ti ho già detto, - replicò quietamente. – Mi sono preso solo una piccola rivincita, niente più: la mia intenzione era spaventarlo, non certo abusare di lui. Tra l’altro posso assicurarti che vederlo conciato a quel modo mi ha fatto provare una pena infinita, più che eccitazione.  
Che diavolo intendeva dire, con quel ‘rivincita’?, si chiese Liam; ma mormorò tutt’altro:  
\- Hai provato pena per averlo umiliato?  
\- Ho sofferto nel rendermi conto che non è più il ragazzo puro di una volta. E’ _smaliziato_ , ecco. E non intendo propriamente in ambito sessuale… Sono felice che abbia superato i suoi blocchi, puoi credermi, ma mi dispiace che il suo modo di concepire le cose sia cambiato. Fino a qualche anno fa non avrebbe _mai_ avuto il timore che una persona a lui cara potesse aver avuto cattive intenzioni nei suoi confronti soltanto perché lo guarda con insistenza e si trovano chiusi da soli nella stessa stanza. Volevo parlargli e basta, ma poi ho avvertito la sua paura… non so come spiegartelo, ma era quasi palpabile… così mi sono comportato come se avessi voluto aggredirlo per punirlo di qualcosa. E Saul ha dimostrato di non avere più alcuna fiducia in me, perché è arrivato a credermi capace di estorcergli un mero atto di unione fisica solo per vendicarmi del modo in cui si è comportato con me tanto tempo fa.  
Saul aveva danneggiato gravemente Julius in qualche maniera, anni prima…? Non gli aveva praticamente mai parlato di lui. Non sapeva se credere alle parole appena udite. Il disagio cresceva.  
\- E con me che intenzioni hai?  
Ormai la conversazione era già virata su argomenti assurdi, quindi tanto valeva chiederglielo.  
\- Ti farò il filo finché non capirò che propositi hai _tu_ ; credevo fosse sottinteso, - rispose in tono serio. - O, se non altro, fino a quando non mi darai la possibilità di esprimermi senza criticarmi automaticamente…  
Liam batté un paio di volte le palpebre sugli occhioni blu spalancati, senza emettere suono.  
\- Ma tu hai insistito per accompagnare Elena alla festa… - balbettò.  
\- Elena è troppo intelligente per non aver capito quali sono le mie vere tendenze, specie se si considera la questione di Saul legato e imbavagliato. – Sogghignò involontariamente. – Ho capito che aveva bisogno della mia presenza e perciò ho accettato di farle questo favore, ma più che altro l’ho fatto per Shura.  
\- Vuoi allungare anche le mani su di lui, adesso? – ritentò sconcertato.  
\- Ma va, figuriamoci! – rise. – Solo che era da una settimana buona che io e Shu ci scervellavamo cercando d’inventarci una scusa adatta per convincere Elena ad andare a quella festa con lui… Da come si erano messe le cose ufficialmente le avrei fatto io da cavaliere, ma comunque sarebbero stati insieme. Meglio che niente, no? Peccato che non avremo la possibilità di tentare, visto quello che ci è capitato.  
Un pensiero angustiante colpì Liam, che fino ad un secondo prima era stato preoccupato solo dall’eventualità che le dita di Deisenhofer potessero infilarsi dove non dovevano: si era reso conto che non solo Shura aveva fraternizzato con quell’ambiguo individuo senza tenere minimente in conto le sue avvertenze, ma che loro due praticamente non si parlavano più da quando avevano litigato. Gli si strinse il cuore, a quella constatazione. Forse non si era mai accorto come in quel momento di quanto si fossero allontanati…  
\- Resta il fatto che non mi fido di te e che non mi piace quello che dici, - bisbigliò. – Suona tutto talmente falso…  
Il precedente sorriso sparì dalle labbra di Julius.  
\- Allora vuol dire che tenterò fino a quando non ti sarai convinto della mia buona fede.  
Liam scosse la testa.  
\- Ho già una vita abbastanza ingarbugliata di suo, Julius. Non ti ci mettere anche tu. Io…  
\- Io, io, io, - ripeté il più giovane dei due, a cantilena. – Complottano alle spalle della _famiglia_ ma non vogliono che io ne sia partecipe: ormai Saul ed Ethan vanno a discutere fuori casa rendendosi irreperibili, pur di evitare fughe di notizie che possano arrivare alle mie orecchie. E pensare che prima che arrivasse _quello_ , ero _io_ il confidente numero uno di Saul… E Lena, la mia amichetta d’infanzia; quasi una sorella. Non solo mi ha fatto il torto d’innamorarsi di un ragazzo, distogliendo finalmente le sue attenzioni dalla mia persona, ma se l’è scelto pure finocchio e platealmente già interessato _a me_. Per non parlare poi di Shura, un povero imbecille che fino a qualche giorno fa pendeva dalle mie labbra e che potevo mandare a quel paese ogni volta che ero nervoso e lui diceva una presunta stupidaggine, tanto non se la sarebbe presa… e di punto in bianco anche lui mi pianta in asso per _questo qui_ , la fonte di tutti i miei attuali guai, e solo perché lui riesca a stare a sentirlo _sul serio_ per ben dieci minuti di fila! … Oh sì, il mondo è davvero cattivo con me, quindi posso sfogarmi sul primo che capita senza sentirmi troppo in colpa per questo. Non penso affatto che mi sto buttando via, no… sono un ragazzo spregiudicato ed insensibile, io. E questo è il giusto risarcimento alle mie frustrazioni, e poco importa se i miei amanti s’illudono che io sia davvero interessato a loro.  
\- Tu… – balbettò sbigottito. – Che diavolo…?  
\- Io e Shura eravamo da quelle parti, quando sei uscito da quell’albergo a ore. Scusami se abbiamo tratto delle conclusioni affrettate, ma quel luogo non è certo rinomato per essere frequentato da tenere coppiette di neo-fidanzatini… Credo che Shu ci sia rimasto male, anche se non lo ha detto a chiare lettere.  
\- Tu non sai niente di me… - sibilò, e gli partì uno schiaffo senza che se ne rendesse pienamente conto. Julius lo intercettò prima che arrivasse a destinazione, senza troppe difficoltà.  
\- So un sacco di cose invece, - sussurrò, continuando a stringere il suo polso tra le dita. – Ad esempio che hai tagliato completamente i ponti coi tuoi genitori una volta raggiunta la maggior età, o che soffrivi di _cleptomania_ e che a beccarti nel negozio in cui lavorava fu proprio Saul, grazie al quale ne uscisti pulito…  
Stavolta fu la furia a dare a Liam la forza di liberarsi dalla sua stretta. Tentò di colpirlo di sorpresa con l’altra mano, ma ancora una volta il suo gesto impacciato fu schivato abilmente.  
\- Chi è che ti ha detto tutte queste cose? - urlò. – Sei riuscito a corrompere i miei amici già fino a questo punto?!  
\- No, sono solo un detective più abile di te, - replicò asciutto, parando l’ennesima manata. Rise. – Piccolo, egocentrico Liam… Non sai che le convenzioni della nostra società pretendono che i veri uomini facciano a pugni, e non che si prendano a schiaffi come femminucce? Smettila di recitare la parte del ragazzino indifeso, come se non aspettassi altro che io ti aggredisca per poi far ricadere la colpa su di me, perché tu non sei abbastanza forte per reagire.  
Quell’affermazione spinse Liam, inferocito, a riversare su di lui una vera e propria raffica di pugni per diversi minuti di seguito; tuttavia nessuno di essi andò a segno. Fortunatamente, Julius non si premurò di restituirli al mittente.  
Il rosso si accoccolò sul proprio sedile, allontanandosi a sufficienza come a voler sottolineare una tregua. Aveva il fiato corto.  
\- Perché…? - chiese confusamente, non appena gli fu possibile.  
\- Avevo l’impressione che tu avessi bisogno di sfogarti un po’, - spiegò Julius. – Non riuscirei a parlare per bene con una persona coi nervi a fior di pelle, scusami.  
\- Io non ho alcuna intenzione di parlare con te! – protestò.  
\- Sì che ce l’hai. Altrimenti non saremmo arrivati fino a questo punto… Non so se te lo sei reso conto, ma sei stato tu ad iniziare ad aggredirmi.  
\- Mi hai provocato.  
\- Ho solo detto delle cose vere, anche se tu non fai che chiamarmi bugiardo. Se avessi mentito sul serio, non ti saresti sentito tanto toccato. Ti dirò… ho avuto perfino l’impressione che tu _aspettassi_ qualcuno che ti dicesse quelle parole…  
\- Smettila di psicoanalizzarmi, - sbottò innervosito.  
\- E’ nella mia natura, mi spiace, - disse Julius senza ironia. – Non mi faccio mai i fatti miei, sono convinto che certe cose sia meglio riconoscerle che tenersele dentro ad avvelenarci, e, cosa peggiore, provengo da una famiglia in cui si parlava molto poco. Comunque ti conviene approfittarne, visto che tra dieci anni una chiacchierata con me ti verrebbe a costare parecchio…  
\- Non ho nessuna intenzione di rivolgermi ad uno strizzacervelli, - rispose Liam seccato, recuperando da sopra al cruscotto il suo ovetto di cioccolato ancora intero. – E, per inciso, sappi che non mi metterò _mai_ con uno che ha un _piercing sulla lingua_!  
Per un istante Julius rimase interdetto, come se fosse stato svelato uno dei più intimi (per quanto abbastanza evidenti) segreti. Ma su solo un attimo, appunto.  
\- Vorrà dire che, nel caso dovesse prospettarsi l’eventualità che la mia lingua lambisca una parte qualsiasi del tuo corpo, lo toglierò.  
\- Sei veramente uno schifoso, Deisenhofer, - disse Liam tra i denti, arrossendo e dando un morso al pezzo di cioccolato.  
  
Non la capiva. E non ci sarebbe mai riuscito neppure in futuro, ne era certo. Era per Julius, che Elena piangeva tanto? A rigor di logica sì, visto che non si stava perdendo la festa di un amico o qualcosa del genere. Lena odiava Harmony, lo sapeva, quindi non c’era effettiva necessità che fosse presente al suo compleanno, giusto? Era probabile che ci fosse sotto anche qualcos’altro, ma Elena doveva vergognarsi troppo per confessarlo. Fa niente: magari dopo essersi sfogata avrebbe parlato da sola…  
Nel vederla singhiozzare a quel modo, col trucco che le colava sul viso trasformandolo in una maschera liquida ed informe, sulla quale spiccavano i tratti irregolari ma irriconoscibili della sofferenza, Shura non poté che sentirsi… quasi felice, sì. Avrebbe mentito, se avesse affermato di sentirsi triste per lei. Era una cattiveria bella e buona, lo sapeva, ma la verità era che avvertire il suo corpo caldo aggrappato al suo, scosso da continui sussulti, gli regalava una rara sensazione di benessere. Ma non ebbe modo di colpevolizzarsi per quello: era sicuro che, una volta ripresasi, Elena gli avrebbe gonfiato a tal punto la faccia di schiaffi da lasciargli le guance indolenzite per ore. Come al solito.

* * *

(*) Il nome giusto è Christina. Quando scrissi la scheda del personaggio ho dimenticato di specificarlo, comunque deriva dal nome da umana completo di uno dei personaggi del telefilm ‘Buffy’, vale a dire Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins, appunto ^^;


	12. Murasaki Shura

_Disse Caino al Signore: “Troppo grande è la mia colpa per ottenere perdono? Ecco, tu mi scacci oggi da questo suolo e io mi dovrò nascondere lontano da te; io sarò ramingo e fuggiasco sulla terra, e chiunque mi incontrerà mi potrà uccidere”._  
(Genesi; 4, 13-14)  
  
  
Shura sollevò il capo dalla sommità dello schienale del divano, dolorante, e mosse con cautela il collo facendolo girare da sinistra a destra e viceversa: si era addormentato letteralmente seduto, ed era ovvio che a forza di rimanere in quella posizione assurda per più ore di seguito stesse uno schifo, adesso. Aveva riposato malissimo, e si sentiva quasi come se la sera prima si fosse sbronzato…  
Il ragazzo si accorse del peso che gli gravava addosso solo alcuni istanti dopo. Quasi sul suo ventre, nel bel mezzo del suo busto sistemato con malagrazia di traverso sul sofà, dormiva acciambellata Byron, la gatta diciassettenne alla quale Saul pareva tenere quasi quanto ai suoi attrezzi da restauratore. La volta in cui gli aveva chiesto come mai le avesse dato il nome di un poeta inglese anche se era chiaramente una femmina, lui aveva replicato asciutto che i cognomi non sono né maschili né femminili. Shura, comunque, aveva in odio quell’affare peloso quasi quanto il suo proprietario, e pareva essere largamente ricambiato dall’ormai anziano animale: di certo poteva dire di sapere da chi aveva ereditato il suo carattere bizzoso, se era vero che le bestiole domestiche tendono ad assomigliare ai loro padroni… Nonostante ci fosse stato qualche tentativo iniziale di socializzare da parte sua, infatti, le uniche reazioni che era riuscito a suscitare nella creatura erano stati soffi irati, peli rizzati e continue unghiate anche senza motivo. Ok, Saul non aveva alcuna pelliccia da gonfiare e in genere non graffiava, ma in ogni caso era solito sbuffare, rispondere a monosillabi o con suoni inarticolati, e spesso se la prendeva con lui chiaramente soltanto perché era di cattivo umore. L’unica grossa differenza tra lui e Byron, stava nel fatto che neppure Ethan sembrava amarla particolarmente: più o meno si tolleravano a vicenda, ma tra loro non si era mai instaurato un gran feeling…  
\- Sciò! – sibilò Shura alla gatta, la quale tuttavia continuò a guardarlo sonnolenta senza accennare a smuoversi dal suo stomaco. Più di una volta gli era capitato di svegliarsi e trovarla a poca distanza da lui, che lo sorvegliava dall’alto di un televisore, appollaiata su di un comodino o addirittura a farsi le unghie sul suo cuscino, a dieci centimetri dalla faccia; ma quando aveva provato ad allungare una mano verso di lei aveva poi dovuto ritirarla immediatamente, striata di rosso.  
Per diversi istanti si scrutarono, gli occhi di un azzurro ghiaccio terribilmente limpido del felino e quelli del ragazzo suo coetaneo, che avevano ricevuto in dono le sfumature della terra e della vegetazione; poi una voce femminile proveniente dalla cucina li richiamò all’ordine interrompendo quello scambio di occhiate guardinghe.  
Il bellissimo birmano (*) sembrò ringalluzzirsi tutt’ad un tratto: scosse le orecchie nere, mosse le zampette dai guantini candidi sul suo petto come a volergli sprimacciare la camicia, sbadigliò poco educatamente stiracchiandosi ed infine balzò sul pavimento, con la grazia che gli competeva. Shura si alzò dal divano a sua volta e seguì Byron nell’altra stanza.  
Quando raggiunse la cucina, Shura fu lieto di notare che Elena sembrava abbastanza tranquilla rispetto alla sera prima: indossava ancora gli stessi abiti dell’ultima volta in cui si erano visti, non poteva essersi cambiata ovviamente, però si era liberata delle scarpe e così, a piedi nudi, faceva spola tra fornelli e frigo nel tentativo di tirarne fuori una colazione decente. Si era ripulita il viso probabilmente con semplice acqua e sapone, per cancellare le tracce lasciate dai residui di trucco colato giù assieme alle lacrime, e in effetti era rimasto qualche alone scuro qua e là.  
\- Era ora che ti alzassi! – lo rimproverò bonariamente. Aggiunse maligna: – Ho fatto tutto il rumore possibile, nella speranza che ti decidessi a schiodarti dal divano… Hai continuato a russare saporitamente per quasi due ore, dopo che _io_ mi sono svegliata.  
Il giapponese non riuscì a capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro o meno, visto che aveva dormito malissimo, ma di certo le fu mentalmente grato per non aver ripreso in mano l’argomento ‘festa con Julius saltata’: non si sentiva ancora in vena di parlarne, e neppure di ascoltare le sue prediche.  
Sotto lo sguardo basito di Lena, Shura inclinò la sedia su cui si era acciambellata Byron (la _sua_ sedia), in modo tale da costringerla a scivolare al suolo e a lasciargli spazio libero. La povera bestia miagolò di sorpresa, e corse a ripararsi ancora confusa dietro le gambe della ragazza.  
\- Dopo un anno dovrebbe aver imparato che questo è il mio posto a tavola, - borbottò scocciato, ignorando il cipiglio comparso sul volto accigliato di lei. Elena s’inginocchiò sul pavimento per accarezzare la gatta, che immediatamente iniziò ad emettere fusa sonore. Eh sì: il padrone incontrastato del cuore di Byron restava Saul, ma stranamente quell’inutile palla di pelo doveva aver deciso di prendere in simpatia anche la giovane donna; mentre con Liam, che l’apprezzava poco tanto quanto lui, tendeva a mantenere le distanze.  
\- Non capisco che motivo hai per trattarla così, - lo rimproverò Elena, continuando ad immergere le dita nel folto manto dorato dell’animale. – Guarda quanto è dolce… le piace farsi grattare dietro le orecchie…  
\- Credo che il suo scopo ultimo nella vita sia riempirmi lenzuola e vestiti di peli schifosi, - replicò guardandola in cagnesco. – E il fatto che le piacciano i grattini dietro le orecchie non è un’attenuante.  
\- Secondo me non ti piace perché ti ricorda troppo Saul, - sussurrò lei in fretta. Shura notò che i suoi capelli erano un po’ scompigliati, anche se non crespi come al solito, forse perché c’aveva dormito su.  
\- A proposito, i nostri ospiti ti hanno fatto sapere qualcosa? – le domandò repentinamente facendo riferimento a Ethan e a Saul stesso, che quella notte non erano ritornati a casa, parlando come se lì non c’abitasse anche lui. Lena recuperò dalla tasca il cellulare, e dopo aver giocherellato brevemente con i suoi tasti glielo porse:  
\- Ethan mi ha mandato questo messaggio mentre dormivamo, - disse lei. – Ci ho anche parlato, dopo. Pare che si occuperanno loro di quei due cretini spersi in mezzo ai campi.  
Shura si sentì immediatamente rincuorato, nello scoprire che Elena non considerava un completo idiota esclusivamente lui: perfino Liam, lo splendido amico d’infanzia che sfiorava la perfezione, di tanto in tanto faceva qualche stronzata; e, anche se stava cominciando a prendere confidenza con Julius, preferiva che la ragazza che gl’interessava si accorgesse dei suoi eventuali difettucci… e magari pure delle sue reali intenzioni…  
\- Fatto.  
\- Fatto cosa? – gli chiese lei piattamente, recuperando il proprio telefonino dalla sua mano tesa.  
\- Ho mandato un sms ad Ethan per sapere se anche a Saul piacciono i grattini dietro le orecchie, - rispose con semplicità.  
Elena lo scrutò allibita per alcuni istanti, poi tornò a coccolare la micia sospirando: la creatura si distese sul dorso continuando a ronfare beatamente, gli occhi serrati dal piacere sulle iridi cerulee e le zampette ritratte, a lasciar scoperto l’addome indifeso.  
Shura distolse lo sguardo da quella scena, sentendosi di troppo, e decise che sarebbe stato più saggio mettersi qualcosa nello stomaco che restarsene ancora lì a fissare uno stupido animale che pareva quasi prendersi gioco dei suoi problemi, e pure in maniera quantomai sfacciata…  
A ripensarci in seguito il ragazzo non sarebbe stato comunque in grado di definire quale fosse stato di preciso il problema, se una semplice distorsione alla caviglia o il pavimento cosparso di qualcosa di scivoloso; fatto sta che un attimo prima stava facendo forza sulle ginocchia per rimettersi in piedi, e un secondo dopo perse l’equilibrio e cadde in avanti…  
L’ennesimo miagolio disperato di Byron lacerò l’aria, e fu seguito immediatamente dalla sua fuga definitiva dalla cucina.  
Quando Shura ebbe il coraggio di risollevare le palpebre il viso lentigginoso di Elena era a pochi centimetri dal suo, il corpo esile della ragazza schiacciato sotto il proprio, che seppur magro opponeva una certa involontaria resistenza. Trattenne involontariamente il fiato. Le dita di una delle sue mani, finite casualmente su alcune sue ciocche sparse lungo il pavimento, ne registrarono la naturale increspatura. Voltando la testa, per un istante, le loro labbra volutamente immobili furono quasi sul punto di sfiorarsi…  
Si sarebbe aspettato una reazione violenta da lei, come al solito: uno schiaffo, o almeno delle grida di collera. Invece no, Elena non fiatò, rimase completamente inerte. Solo i suoi occhi avellana si spalancarono ad un certo punto, di colpo; quasi sbiancò.  
Shura ne comprese il motivo solo un paio di secondi dopo, quando si sentì sollevare di peso dal suolo e scaraventare contro una parete. Lena emise un gridolino strozzato come di riflesso.  
\- N-non è come credi… - balbettò lui appena poté, nel ritrovarsi sovrastato da un Saul furibondo. – Stavamo solo…  
\- Saul, ti prego… - gemette Elena, che frastornata quanto il giapponese non si era accorta del ritorno del padrone di casa. Si poteva dire che lei fosse davvero una dei pochi che solitamente aveva il coraggio di guardarlo diritto in faccia e parlargli senza censure, anche indipendentemente dal suo stato d’animo, ma in quel momento l’ira che segnava il suo volto era talmente visibile da riuscire ad incuterle un certo timore. La coppia di glaciali occhi grigioazzurri dell’uomo valutò velocemente le sue gambe nude, l’ombelico libero dalla camicetta, il seno più artificialmente prominente del solito e la sua aria un po’ arruffata. L’occhiata di cocente disapprovazione che le scoccò fu sufficiente ad ammutolirla, privandola nel contempo di ogni forza le rimanesse per controbattere o almeno per chiarire la situazione.  
Saul afferrò Shura per il colletto della camicia con violenza e lo avvicinò a sé, stringendo a sufficienza perché non svicolasse via o voltasse il viso in un’altra direzione. La sua voce, però, risuonò priva di qualsiasi inflessione:  
\- Pretendo che tu lasci immediatamente questa casa, - sibilò piano, puntellandolo con quei suoi due gelidi pugnali cenerini.  
  
  
Julius tornò pienamente cosciente di sé e della situazione soltanto pochi minuti prima dell’arrivo di Ethan. Viste le difficoltà che aveva avuto nel prendere sonno, su quello scomodo seggiolino di automobile, non avrebbe mai immaginato che non solo sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi, alla fine, ma avrebbe perfino continuato a dormire per diverse ore… Aveva parlato a lungo con Liam, o meglio lo aveva punzecchiato costringendolo a ribattere più di una volta alle sue accuse allusive miste a verità, poi la stanchezza aveva avuto la meglio e, ritenendosi finalmente degno di un sonnellino, aveva smesso di provocarlo permettendo così alla fatica di prendere il sopravvento.  
Nel riaprire gli occhi aveva ritrovato il rosso nella stessa identica posizione in cui l’aveva lasciato la notte prima, rannicchiato contro la sua portiera chiusa e con lo sguardo perso nei campi sconfinati e vuoti, come se avesse sperato che il mostrarsi estraniato almeno psicologicamente rispetto a quel contesto in qualche maniera avrebbe potuto far sentire Julius meno autorizzato a disturbarlo di nuovo. Oppure più semplicemente temeva altri contatti indesiderati con lui, fisici e verbali.  
Non uscì subito fuori come fece Liam, quando riconobbe la macchina di Ethan all’orizzonte che si avvicinava. Si sgranchì le ossa con tutto comodo mentre raggiungeva il nuovo arrivato, stando bene attento a non incespicare in qualche ramo nascosto tra l’erba fitta. Dai frammenti di conversazione quasi bisbigliata che riuscì ad udire comprese che Ethan aveva saputo da Elena dove erano rimasti bloccati, e tuttavia aveva dovuto girare parecchio prima di riuscire a beccare l’angolino dov’erano rimasti a secco di benzina. Intanto che continuava a chiacchierare pacatamente con un Liam vagamente euforico all’idea di poter riguadagnare la civiltà, il venticinquenne fu comunque capace di squadrarlo di tanto in tanto di sott’occhi, come a voler saggiare quelle che erano state le sue effettive intenzioni. Gli sembrò quasi che lo stesse tacitamente accusando di aver provocato lui quel casino, e magari intenzionalmente.  
Liam scelse di restare nella propria automobile dopo che le furono applicati alcuni ganci e funi, Julius invece volle seguire Ethan in quella adibita al traino, e si sistemò accanto a lui. Non passò molto prima che gli venisse rivolta la parola:  
\- Murasaki Shura. Sai cosa vuol dire?  
\- Carneficina color porpora, - replicò il diciannovenne senza troppa enfasi. Ethan non volle cogliere l’occasione per sbottargli qualcosa di malevolo contro e certamente si notò, comunque lanciò la sua velata invettiva con l’impassibilità composta che gli era consueta:  
\- Saul ha scoperto che voi due vi frequentate. E’ furioso, e non vuole più saperne di assumersi ancora la responsabilità di quel ragazzino indisponente.  
A Julius scappò un sorriso amaro.  
\- Eppure mi era sembrato abbastanza tollerante, nei confronti di certe bellezze inguaiate… - mormorò con imprevista velenosità. Ethan di nuovo non volle raccogliere l’allusione, ma lui proseguì ugualmente: – Spero che adesso non negherà il saluto anche a Liam, dato che abbiamo passato la notte insieme.  
Era chiaro per entrambi che quel ‘passare la notte insieme’ non sottintendesse altro che il dormire dividendo l’intimità di uno stretto vano passeggeri anteriore d’automobile, ma probabilmente l’arguto compagno di vita di Saul era troppo intelligente per non notare l’eccessiva animosità che aveva impresso in quella frase, apparentemente buttata lì solo per sbeffeggiarlo. Eppure, se anche aveva intuito qualcosa della curiosità che Liam aveva inaspettatamente suscitato in lui, non ne approfittò. Neppure sarebbe stato molto da lui, in effetti.  
\- Julia ci ha spiegato tutto ieri sera, - disse Ethan, riferendosi ovviamente a lui e al suo fidanzato. – Fino ad oggi era riuscita a gestire la situazione molto bene, ma ora, grazie al tuo exploit, c’è il rischio che le tolgano l’incarico. Giusto adesso che il tempo sta per scadere…  
\- A me invece risultava che le altre donne desiderassero Shura al sicuro sotto due metri di terra, - replicò sarcastico, interrompendolo. – Julia ha molto potere nel gruppo, ma sono certo che mia madre potrebbe riuscire a scalzarla, se davvero lo volesse. – Specificò: - Se prima o poi questo dovesse tornarle utile.  
\- E’ grazie a Julia se abbiamo ottenuto l’affido di Shura, e sai bene quanto me che probabilmente Saul è l’unico che potrebbe davvero proteggerlo, in caso di pericolo. Raccontandogli la verità, hai rovinato tutto.  
\- La verità! – esplose. – Non ti rendi conto che sono fatti che riguardano lui?! Come pretendi che riesca a tenersi fuori dai guai se neppure sa di essere in pericolo? O che potrebbe costituire un pericolo…?  
\- Tu non lo conosci, - sogghignò Ethan aspramente. – Adesso ci si tufferà a pesce, nei guai. Altro che tenersene lontano…  
Julius aggrottò un sopracciglio.  
\- In effetti è vero, conosco Shura da poche settimane, dunque forse non ho ancora afferrato del tutto certi lati del suo carattere, - ammise. – Tu invece ci convivi da un anno, ormai… Sapresti dirmi quali cibi preferisce? Oppure per quale squadra tifa?  
Ethan non rispose. Quella fu una delle rarissime volte in cui Julius riuscì a coglierlo in preda all’imbarazzo, da quando lo conosceva.  
\- Io non sono un genitore e non saprei comportarmi come tale, lo ammetto. Mi rendo conto di non essere in grado di prendermi cura di lui, e forse neppure Saul è molto pratico in questo senso, ma almeno stiamo facendo il possibile per preservare il suo bene più prezioso… la vita.  
\- Ah… - Julius sorrise di nuovo con cattiveria. – Tutelate il futuro di un ragazzino di 16 anni (**) strappandolo alla sua famiglia senza fornirgli neppure una spiegazione plausibile? Facendogli credere che davvero una delle sue amichette si è suicidata a causa sua, dopo che lui stesso l’ha trovata appesa per il collo?  
\- Certe cose sono state stabilite dalla famiglia di Shura, e molto prima che ci incontrassimo, - replicò Ethan prontamente. – Io e Saul siamo andati semplicemente a prenderlo…  
\- … Siete andati a recuperarlo di malavoglia come si farebbe con un pacco postale che non vi spetterebbe.  
\- Saul vorrebbe davvero aiutarlo.  
\- Saul l’ha buttato fuori di casa soltanto perché mi sono azzardato a rivolgergli la parola, - sussurrò. – E pensare che la parte lesa in tutto questo sarei io…  
Ethan stava controllando le mosse di Liam attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. Era improbabile che potesse ascoltare i loro discorsi dall’altra automobile, eppure Julius avvertì una punta di nervosismo, in quelle sue occhiate furtive.  
\- Chi di noi non si è sentito abbandonato almeno una volta, in questa triste valle di lacrime…? – chiese ironicamente l’uomo dagli occhi verdi.  
\- Tu ti senti solo, Ethan? – replicò Julius dopo qualche secondo.  
\- So che non è il modo migliore per trattare un ragazzo della sua età, ma solo tenendolo vicino a noi potremo proteggerlo dalle aggressioni esterne, di qualsiasi tipo, - disse cambiando repentinamente discorso. – E non puoi pretendere di coinvolgere anche Liam ed Elena, che non c’entrano niente, solo perché ci sia qualcuno a fargli compagnia in questa situazione assurda. Saul ha capito che hanno litigato tra loro e gli dispiace, ma non potremmo agire diversamente. Ti assicuro che è molto amareggiato per l’accaduto, che tu ci creda o no.  
Julius rimase in silenzio a mordicchiarsi le labbra, pensieroso.  
\- A te non importa proprio niente dei ragazzi, vero? – disse poi in un soffio. – Shura, Elena e Liam… è solo per Saul, che gli dai corda.  
Ethan gli gettò un’occhiata in tralice.  
\- Sai bene che non mi piace comportarmi da ipocrita, Julius. Ho molto a cura i loro interessi, ma credo che non sarebbe neppure giusto nei loro riguardi fingere un attaccamento che non esiste. Per non parlare del fatto che sono i primi, a considerarmi ‘il fidanzato di Saul’ e basta…  
Julius rise sonoramente, ma si riperse in fretta:  
\- Se continui così non so proprio quanto ancora durerai, Miguel, - affermò serafico. – Possibile che tu ancora non abbia capito che Saul è del tutto incapace di affezionarsi ad un altro essere umano? Non lo fa per cattiveria o perché è un insensibile; per lui funziona così e basta. Il fatto che tu gli stia vicino non lo ha cambiato e non lo cambierà mai… E’ inutile che fingi di essere contento al pensiero di poter sprecare una vita intera affianco ad uno che non apprezzerà mai i tuoi sforzi.  
\- Credi che con te si comporterebbe in maniera diversa? – gli domandò Ethan con curiosità. Julius mise letteralmente le mani avanti, scuotendo la testa.  
\- Non metterla su questo piano, non sto cercando di portartelo via… te lo giuro, non prendere le mie parole come un affronto…  
\- No, no, - insistette il venticinquenne. – Mi piacerebbe saperlo, dico sul serio.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi neri sospirò pesantemente.  
\- No, credo che si comporterebbe così con chiunque, - confessò mestamente. – Il problema è lui, non noi. Lo avevo già capito 5 anni fa, ecco perché non ho mai tentato di riallacciare i rapporti, dopo che mi ha lasciato.  
\- Quindi vuol dire che se mi hai detto queste ultime cattiverie è stato per mettermi in guardia, e non perché ti stai rodendo il fegato e mi vuoi male al pensiero che mi sono sbattuto Saul più di una volta con questo mio bel corpicino di plastica…? – chiese Ethan fin troppo pacatamente, ostentando un sorriso quasi fastidioso a vedersi. Julius avvertì una spiacevole sensazione di gelo pungolargli la spina dorsale, ma tentò di restare calmo.  
\- Perché credi che l’abbia riempito di succhiotti, quando eravamo alla galleria? Era un messaggio diretto a te, tesoro, - disse sarcastico, ma aveva un groppo in gola. Non gli era sfuggita la foga con cui Ethan aveva cambiato marcia…  
\- Se devo essere sincero, ciò che mi ha dato più fastidio sono stati i segni lasciati dal cordone della tenda sui suoi polsi… i suoi bellissimi polsi bianchi rovinati da quei segni orribili… - bisbigliò ispirato.  
Julius gettò uno sguardo disperato a Liam attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, ma stava ancora ammirando il paesaggio disinteressandosi completamente a loro.  
\- Devo dedurne che il suo bel collo da cigno sia meno attraente del mio, se da quando state insieme sei sempre riuscito a resistere alla tentazione di dedicargli attenzioni particolari… - replicò il più giovane con un certo coraggio.  
\- Non sono mica un pervertito! – esclamò l’altro allegramente, e aggiunse con risolutezza sibillina: – Questo non è genere di passione da condividere con un amante.  
\- Deduco male, pensando soprattutto che Saul non gradirebbe certe trovate…?  
Non rispose.  
Avevano lasciato la zona rurale per rientrare nel centro abitato, finalmente. Non mancava molto per arrivare all’area dove si trovava l’abitazione di Liam.  
\- Ti prometto che farò il possibile per convincere Saul a riprendere Shura in casa, - disse improvvisamente Ethan. Sobbalzò, nell’udire la sua voce: ormai si era abituato al silenzio.  
\- Ricordatevi che io sono sempre pronto ad accoglierlo, - replicò Julius. – E’ Saul il suo tutore legale, almeno fino a quando Shura sarà lontano dal suo Paese, ma non lascerò che rimanga completamente solo per un vostro capriccio. Una persona è maggiormente vulnerabile quando vaga nell’inconsapevolezza ed è priva di alcun punto d’appoggio, checché ne possiate dire voi.  
\- Ci tieni così tanto, a tenerlo sotto stretto controllo…?  
Julius spalancò gli occhi:  
\- Cosa?  
L’auto… anzi, le auto, voltarono a destra imboccando il viale d’ingresso del quartiere residenziale.  
Julius non si mosse dal suo posto, quando gli altri due ragazzi si misero a parlare davanti al minuscolo giardino di villa Blucher: li sentì discutere vagamente di carri attrezzi, e Liam assicurò di avere un amico meccanico che si sarebbe occupato del problema, quindi andare fino all’officina era davvero inutile. Julius non scese a fare quattro passi perché le gambe perché gli tremavano tanto da non permettergli di rimettersi subito in piedi. Forse perché era stato fermo in quella posizione per troppo tempo e adesso gli formicolavano, o forse no…  
Notò distrattamente un cellulare abbandonato sul cruscotto. Così, alla luce del Sole… incosciente! … Doveva essere di Ethan. Lo raccolse, e vide una piccola busta da lettera lampeggiare sullo schermo: due sms freschi d’arrivo.  
Il più recente era proprio di Saul. Senza pensarci ancora su, premette il tasto di conferma e lo aprì. Le testuali parole del telegrafico messaggio erano queste: ‘Compra la carta igienica’.  
\- Che stai facendo?  
Per la seconda volta in pochi minuti Julius ebbe l’impressione di essere riuscito ad inghiottire il suo stesso cuore, sempre ammesso che una cosa simile sia fattibile.  
\- Leggevo i nuovi messaggi che ti sono arrivati, - rispose tranquillamente, ignorando il proprio battito ancora accelerato mentre Ethan si infilava nuovamente nell’abitacolo.  
\- Qualcosa di urgente? – chiese l’altro rimettendo in moto.  
\- Può darsi. Tuo marito vuole della carta igienica… quella morbida morbida con le margheritine profumate, ha specificato… - Ethan sollevò un sopracciglio. – E… Elena vuole sapere se a Saul piacciono i grattini dietro le orecchie…?  
Si scrutarono a vicenda per alcuni secondi, imbarazzati. Ethan gli strappò il telefonino di mano con un ‘Da qua!’, per capacitarsi personalmente del contenuto del messaggio. Julius stava ridacchiando.  
\- Cos’era, sesso telefonico a tre?  
\- Dovrò chiederglielo, - sbottò l’uomo dai capelli ricci.  
\- Che cosa, di…?  
\- Dovrò domandare ad Elena cosa vuol dire questo messaggio, - precisò stancamente Ethan, bloccandolo dal continuare la frase.  
Il resto del breve viaggio trascorse in relativa tranquillità. Julius non aveva voglia di stuzzicarlo ulteriormente, pure perché non si sentiva riposato a sufficienza per reggere psicologicamente pure soltanto all’idea di litigarci: Ethan sapeva essere una persona ben più stressante di Saul, quando ci si metteva. Solo una cosa non poté fare a meno di aggiungere:  
\- Miguel…  
\- Uhm?  
\- Se per caso… Beh, insomma… se dovessi venire a sapere che Saul sta soffrendo a causa tua… io ti ucciderò. Siamo intesi?  
\- Certo, - replicò Ethan serenamente, come se stessero discorrendo del più e del meno.  
\- Guarda che non scherzo, - borbottò Julius. – Personalmente ti odio, ma penso che tu sia molto adatto a lui… non viceversa, perché nessuno è adatto a Saul, ma per adesso vai ancora abbastanza bene almeno per tenergli compagnia. Non farmi pentire di averti risparmiato, quando ho avuto l’opportunità di epurare il Mondo dalla tua presenza.  
Mancavano pochi metri per giungere all’ingresso di casa Deisenhofer. Nessuno dei due compagni di viaggio improvvisati sembrò sorprendersi troppo nello scorgere la figura di Shura che, poggiato alla cancellata, fumava nervosamente una sigaretta. Quando il ragazzino riconobbe Ethan alla guida dell’automobile in arrivo, si gettò immediatamente alle spalle la cicca ancora accesa senza molta grazia.  
Prima di mettere in azione i freni, l’uomo dalla carnagione scura sussurrò piano:  
\- Troppo grande è la mia colpa, per ottenere perdono...?  
Julius lo udì distintamente, ma non gli rispose. Aprì velocemente la portiera e posò con cautela un piede a terra, come se non fosse stato certo che le ginocchia pulsanti sarebbero riuscite a sostenerlo fin da subito. Nel respirare l’aria già afosa di metà mattino, Julius ripensò senza alcuna gioia a Loreen e alla sua cascata di capelli color del sangue, simili a magma soffice; ai suoi occhi a metà tra il verde giada e il nocciola, troppo identici a quelli del giapponese mezzosangue che gli stava di fronte perché potesse trattarsi di una mera coincidenza.  
Julius fu assalito da una confusione di ricordi orribili che non avrebbe certo voluto rivangare.

* * *

(*) Il gatto Birmano somiglia nell’aspetto ad una sorta di Siamese a pelo lungo, ma dal muso meno spigoloso: per il resto, credo che la descrizione di Byron renda abbastanza l’idea. Su questa razza esiste una bella leggenda, che prima o poi spero di potervi raccontare… *__*  
(**) Non è un errore; mi riferivo al fatto che Shura è andato via da casa sua a 16 anni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene… cioè, male. Penso di essermi rimproverata abbastanza per questo terribile capitolo-introduzione al probabile secondo flash-back: se avete commenti negativi da fare, vi ascolterò a testa bassa.  
>  Piuttosto, v’invito a riflettere sulla questione dei nomi. Secondo il mio libro di Antropologia Visiva, la parola ‘murasaki’ in giapponese sta appunto ad indicare il colore ‘violetto’ o ‘porpora’. Quanto al nome Shura, ho scoperto il suo effettivo significato per puro caso e parecchio dopo aver iniziato la storia… calza proprio a pennello, non c’è che dire. Tra l’altro, e questo non c’entra niente con noi, Shura è anche il diminutivo russo di Alexander… ò.ò  
>  Per curiosità ho provato a cercare anche il significato dei nomi degli altri protagonisti principali della storia, ed ecco cosa è venuto fuori:  
>  \- Saul: ‘desiderato’, ‘richiesto’.  
>  \- Ethan: ‘forte’.  
>  \- Julius/Julia: ‘dedicato/a a Giove’, oppure ‘lanuginoso/a’ (^^; NdMazer) (<.< NdJulius&Julia).  
>  \- Elena: ‘luminosa’.  
>  \- Liam: nome indipendente, oppure diminutivo della versione irlandese di William, cioè ‘protettore risoluto’.  
>   
>  *** Angela, Harmony e Amanda**  
>  Età: Presumibilmente tra i 18 e i 19 anni  
>  _Tre compagne di classe di Elena. La prima è la sua compagna di banco e anche sua migliore amica, le altre due delle oche giulive parecchio snob con cui non va particolarmente d’accordo... Si sospetta tuttavia che Shura ed Harmony si conoscano meglio di quanto non sembri, visto che lei lo ha invitato ad una sua festa..._  
>   
>  *** Byron**  
>  Età: 17 anni  
>  Aspetto fisico: Occhi azzurri, mantello dorato con coda, muso e orecchie nere, zampe bianche.  
>  _Un’anziana e bellissima gatta birmana dal nome ambiguo di proprietà di Saul; che si dice esserle molto affezionato e che la possiede fin da dopo la morte dei suoi genitori. Pare anche che abbia un carattere pessimo quanto quello del suo padrone..._


	13. Murasaki Shura (II)

Shura seguì Julius all’interno della casa, e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Si sentiva piuttosto stropicciato, a dispetto dei vestiti più o meno eleganti che ancora indossava, e prevedeva di doverli portare ancora per un po’, dato che il solo bagaglio che fosse riuscito a prendere dall’appartamento che divideva con Ethan e Saul era stato un pacchetto di sigarette mezzo vuoto che aveva già in tasca al momento della ‘cacciata’. Questo per il semplice fatto che non si fidava a lasciarlo in giro…   
Da quando aveva abbandonato il Giappone, Shura si era ripromesso di smettere di fumare, e forse ci sarebbe riuscito del tutto se Liam non gli avesse fornito involontariamente occasione per alimentare il suo vizio: era da lui che _recuperava_ le sigarette di tanto in tanto, naturalmente a sua insaputa, non potendole comprare. Per quanto potesse sembrare incredibile, infatti, non disponeva di più alcun denaro da quando si era trasferito a casa Claydon: Saul provvedeva ad ogni sua spesa necessaria solitamente senza battere ciglio, ma neppure una singola volta nel corso degli ultimi dodici mesi gli aveva lasciato in mano dei soldi contanti, neanche per mandarlo a comprare qualcosa al posto suo.  
Shura era certo del fatto che Saul non ci rimettesse di tasca propria per il suo mantenimento, dovevano essere i suoi genitori a rifornirlo di una certa cifra mensile perché si occupasse delle sue necessità; e non pensava neppure che magari ne approfittasse per fregarsene una parte, visto che non si era mai dimostrato particolarmente tirchio né gli aveva fatto mancare l’essenziale… ma Dio solo sapeva quanto fosse umiliante, dover andare a chiedergli in ogni occasione se per favore avesse potuto acquistare per suo conto anche solo una mina per matite…!  
Abitare con quella gente era equivalente all’essere in un carcere. Saul, oltre a negargli i contanti e a glissare su qualsiasi giustificazione in proposito, come già detto, spesso gli vietava addirittura le uscite fuori casa della durata di più di qualche ora che non prevedessero l’accompagnamento suo, di Ethan, Elena o Liam: non aveva mai partecipato ad una gita scolastica, quell’anno, né si era incontrato con qualche amico che lui non conosceva e a suo modo approvava. Più di una volta aveva avuto persino il dubbio che origliasse le sue telefonate…  
In diverse occasioni aveva tentato di ribellarsi, ma i suoi scoppi di rabbia e conseguenti sfoghi verbali parevano entrargli da un orecchio ed uscire dall’altro: Saul non solo gli toglieva qualsiasi possibilità di esprimere il suo parere contrario circa il modo in cui gli amministrava la vita, ma non gli dava neppure l’agio di alimentare la collera che avrebbe voluto sfogare su di lui ribattendo alle sue accuse. Spesso lo lasciava urlare per minuti interi senza neanche voltarsi a guardarlo, e se esagerava era Ethan che lo prendeva di peso e lo trascinava fuori dalla stanza.  
Shura era sempre piuttosto reticente, a raccontare in giro di questi argomenti: dopo poco tempo gli era parso chiaro che nemmeno Liam ed Elena, i soli veri amici che gli fossero stati concessi, credevano pienamente alle sue parole. Era risaputo che Saul avesse un pessimo carattere, Lena stessa finiva col litigarci continuamente, ma di solito in quei casi se lui non apriva bocca era perché la ragazza non gliene dava l’opportunità. Nessuno di loro voleva convincersi del fatto che il loro bello, oltre ad essere intrattabile, potesse comportarsi in maniera così cattiva; e vista l’esuberanza di cui solitamente faceva sfoggio Shura, preferivano credere che tale indifferenza fosse stata solo un modo da parte sua di proteggersi dagli stupidi capricci dell’adolescente.  
Il pensiero di scappare e di trovare un mezzo qualunque per tornarsene a casa, da quei genitori che pure lo avevano messo alla porta da un giorno all’altro senza svelargliene il vero motivo, che poi gli sarebbe stato rivelato da bocca estranea, lo aveva tentato più di una volta. Ma non aveva un centesimo in tasca, maledizione, e conosceva così poco quella città che avrebbe potuto perdervisi ed essere beccato prima di aver trovato la direzione giusta da seguire… Aveva troppa paura di essere scoperto per mettersi a frugare nel portafogli di Saul o del suo fidanzatino, e l’idea di alleggerire Liam di qualche spicciolo oltre che delle solite, innocenti sigarette lo disgustava. Ad ogni modo, l’incontro con Julius e i chiarimenti che gli aveva fornito bastavano da soli a convincerlo che sarebbe stato molto meglio restare lì fino alla fine.  
Recuperò dal tavolo un elastico giallo, e lo usò per racchiudere i capelli in un piccolo codino. Adesso sarebbe cambiato qualcosa per lui?, si chiese. Ora che Saul l’aveva sfrattato sarebbe stato Julius, a farsi carico delle sue responsabilità…? Shura aveva subito già abbastanza delusioni nella vita, per non essere così ingenuo da credere che una possibile convivenza col suo nuovo amico sarebbe stata tutta rose e fiori, ma era convinto che sarebbe già stato un enorme sollievo per lui non rivedere il grugno arcigno di quell’uomo ogni santo mattino.  
\- Cosa facciamo? – domandò frettolosamente al pallido diciannovenne, che era alle prese col povero contenuto del suo frigorifero. Nell’udire la sua voce Julius gli rivolse gli occhi, e Shura si sentì improvvisamente a disagio: il suo cervello come al solito era corso a conclusioni affrettate, ma in fondo nulla faceva presupporre che davvero il cugino del suo tutore stesse per chiedergli di diventare suo coinquilino… e, sinceramente, neppure se la sentiva di avanzare pretese.  
Julius però stiracchiò un sorriso stanco.  
\- Non ho problemi se pensi di trattenerti qui. La tua compagnia mi fa piacere, - mormorò con più convinzione di quanta non ne esprimesse il suo atteggiamento. – Solo…  
\- … C’è la questione della mia tutela, lo so, - terminò Shura per lui, deluso. – Possibile che non si possa… che so, ritrattare?  
L’altro si decise a chiudere lo sportello del frigo e gli si sedette di fronte: quello sguardo scuro e profondo era di nuovo fisso nel suo. Pareva altrettanto scoraggiato.  
\- E’ complicato, Shu. Lo sai, - sussurrò Julius. - Dovrebbero essere interpellati i tuoi genitori; sta a loro decidere per l’eventuale passaggio di potestà. E, oltre a dubitare del fatto che me la concederebbero, sono sicuro che Saul tenterà di riprenderti con sé, dopo che gli sarà passata la rabbia.  
\- E tu non farai niente per impedirglielo, vero? – chiese quasi esitante, prevedendone la riposta.  
Il ragazzo non sfuggì alla sua vista neppure per un istante, ma la maniera in cui replicò fu purtroppo quella che aveva previsto:  
\- So perfettamente che sei più al sicuro con lui che con me; e lo sai anche tu. Io… desidererei che tu restassi, e ti ospiterò volentieri se lo vorrai, ma non potrò oppormi a Saul se verrà a bussare alla mia porta con l’intenzione di riportarti indietro.  
Shura fece il possibile per rimanere impassibile a quelle parole, ma si sentiva come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo improvviso in pieno volto. Liam non lo riteneva abbastanza maturo per parlargli delle sue preoccupazioni, Elena lo trattava come un cretino solo perché aveva un paio di anni e neanche più di lui, la bestiaccia lo usava al posto del tiragraffi (*), Saul ed Ethan erano dei tiranni, e ora anche Julius…  
Lo sfogo mentale auto-commiseratore sarebbe durato ancora a lungo, probabilmente, se un diffuso vociare proveniente da fuori alla finestra non lo avesse interrotto.  
Julius si rese conto che qualcosa di strano stava accadendo soltanto quando vide Shura sbiancare di colpo spalancando gli occhi, per poi precipitarsi in giardino. O, per essere più precisi, corse prima verso la porta d’ingresso, frenò quasi stridendo e fece dietro-front con altrettanta velocità per recuperare una brocca che riempì d’acqua fino all’orlo (rovesciandosene poi addosso una buona metà strada facendo), infine si precipitò sul cespuglio di dalie ormai in fiamme: dopo un paio di secondi Julius capì che a fare casino erano stati dei passanti accortisi del piccolo incendio, e che a dare fuoco ai suoi fiori era stata la sigaretta che Shura si era gettato ancora accesa alle spalle all’arrivo suo e di Ethan…  
  
Shura non sollevò spesso gli occhi dal piatto, durante il loro silenzioso pranzo. Di sicuro era ancora nervoso per via della discussione che avevano avuto circa il suo possibile trasferimento a tempo indeterminato in quella casa, ma anche l’aver distrutto involontariamente un altro pezzetto del suo giardino doveva aver contribuito al broncio che aveva messo su. Julius era abbacchiato: non avrebbe voluto che se la prendesse fino a quel punto, ma neppure se la sentiva di illuderlo con promesse che non era certo di riuscire a mantenere. Sperava solo che il giapponese non interpretasse quella voltata di spalle come un tradimento intenzionale da parte sua. Ci sarebbe rimasto male lui per primo…  
Sapendo fin troppo bene come ci si potesse sentire quando si è consapevoli di trovarsi in una situazione difficile, ma si è circondati nel contempo da gente che nega l’evidenza dei fatti facendoti sentire un idiota, Julius aveva scelto di avvicinarlo proprio tentandolo con quella verità che gli era stata negata da tutti gli altri, e questo atteggiamento era risultato vincente con Shura. Certo, non si aspettava che in così poco tempo il ragazzo sarebbe arrivato a concedergli tanta impensata fiducia, né che, a sua volta, avrebbe finito con l’affezionarcisi sul serio… Alla fine, probabilmente, entrambi si erano resi conto di quanto i loro caratteri fossero affini.  
\- Tu non sei capace d’immedesimarti nel dolore altrui, forse, ma sicuramente ne percepisci subito le debolezze, - gli aveva detto una volta Shura.  
Era vero. A forza di avere a che fare con degli ipocriti magari lo era diventato un po’ a sua volta, ma soprattutto aveva imparato in fretta a captare lapsus, mezze frasi interrotte appena in tempo ed imbarazzi posticci o meno: in qualche modo, i disagi interiori umani gli erano sempre apparsi piuttosto _eloquenti_. In certi casi gli bastava chiacchierare con qualcuno per iniziare a subodorare le sue preoccupazioni del momento, e la brutta abitudine di Julius di andare a sottolineare certe falle negli altri era una delle principali ragioni per cui scattava la loro antipatia nei suoi riguardi. Shura, che invece in generale era fin troppo schietto nell’esprimersi, tendeva a suscitare vergogna e quindi disapprovazione della maggior parte delle persone con le quali aveva a che fare. Il diciannovenne aveva ancora dei dubbi sul fatto che lo facesse apposta oppure certe frasi effettivamente gli scappassero di bocca, ma non c’erano dubbi sul perché l’altro venisse considerato, e forse non a torto, ‘uno sfrontato e un indiscreto’. Eppure, Julius era convinto che fossero in molti a sottovalutarlo: pensava che Shura, pur essendo stato cresciuto da genitori tradizionalisti e piuttosto rigidi, e poi segregato in un ambiente dove certi tipi di stimoli erano per lui quasi totalmente preclusi, avesse sviluppato un’intelligenza quantomai vivace ed una curiosità di quelle… beh, sì, non poteva negarlo, di quelle che danno fastidio a chi ha la coscienza sporca, o almeno qualcosa da nascondere. Trovava che discutere con lui potesse rivelarsi parecchio interessante, quando gli si dava la possibilità di aprire bocca per più di trenta secondi di fila, e si stupiva del fatto che tra i suoi cosiddetti ‘amici’ non fosse particolarmente quotato.   
In realtà, di primo acchito l’impatto tra loro due non era stato dei migliori, presumibilmente anche perché Shura era ancora influenzato dal precedente incontro che avevano avuto mentre era in compagnia di Liam ed Elena (e dalle chiacchiere che potevano aver fatto in proposito); ma non appena avevano approfondito un po’ la loro conoscenza l’atteggiamento nei suoi confronti era radicalmente mutato. Adesso, per quanto fosse incredibile a dirsi, e magari pure un tantino inappropriato considerata la loro situazione, Julius stava iniziando a considerare Shura come uno dei pochi assieme ai quali riusciva a sentirsi a proprio agio e ad essere davvero sé stesso. Ecco perché lo addolorava tanto, l’essere consapevole che il suo cattivo umore dipendeva in parte da lui.   
Shura, che si stava sistemando una ciocca ribelle sfuggita al codino rimirando la propria immagine specchiata lungo la lama di un coltello, appoggiò immediatamente la posata sul tavolo non appena notò che l’attenzione di Julius si era concentrata su di lui, manco fosse stato beccato a compiere chissà quale azione illecita.   
\- Te li ripianterò.   
\- Cosa? – balbettò Julius, incredulo.   
\- I fiori, - sbottò velocemente Shura.   
\- Shu…   
\- Ti ripianterò i fiori che ho bruciato, - ripeté. – E… e magari anche l’albero… anche se non so bene come…   
\- Shura, - lo interruppe gentilmente. – Non ce n’è bisogno, te l’assicuro. Sono un pessimo giardiniere e non avrei saputo come coltivarli: sarebbero marciti comunque, prima o poi.   
Il giapponese aggrottò la fronte.   
\- Coltivarli? Non sono mica pomodori…   
\- Sai cosa intendevo dire, - borbottò.   
Shura sembrò assimilare l’informazione con più lentezza di quanto non gli fosse solitamente necessario, poi riagguantò la forchetta e, prima di dare a Julius la possibilità di capire e reagire, infilzò un pezzo di frittata dal suo piatto e se lo portò alla bocca. Rise fragorosamente del suo accigliarsi non appena poté, e Julius dovette trattenersi per non imitarlo.   
\- Senti un po’, - disse poi il ragazzo più giovane, passandosi lentamente il pollice lungo il labbro inferiore. – Ci sono stati progressi?   
\- Progressi? – ripeté Julius attonito. Lo vide sorridere maliziosamente.   
\- Intendo dire ieri notte… tu e Liam…   
L’altro gli scoccò un’occhiata indefinibile, che comunque bastò ad interromperlo.   
\- Il tuo amico è abbottonato quanto un cappotto in Alaska, - brontolò senza mentire. – Sono riuscito a stento a cavargli qualche parola di bocca con le tenaglie… e lui non faceva altro che starmi a fissare come se fossi stato lì lì per saltargli addosso!   
\- Strano, - considerò Shura. – Liam non è certo un tipo timido, e non mi è mai sembrato neppure uno che si fa sfuggire certe occasioni…   
Julius ebbe il dubbio che si stesse riferendo all’aver visto il rosso uscire ad quell’albergo ad ore, ma non fece commenti: era chiaro che Shura era rimasto abbastanza infastidito da quella faccenda, e non gli pareva il caso di ritornarci su se non fosse stato effettivamente necessario.   
\- Tu quale pensi che potrebbe essere, il motivo di tanta ostilità nei miei confronti? – chiese invece. – Liam si è sempre comportato in modo strano con me, perfino la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, quando a rigor di logica ancora non doveva avere ancora certi preconcetti…   
Shura lo osservò rabbuiarsi di nuovo, e questo lo smontò leggermente:   
\- Mah… Forse in qualche modo lo metti in soggezione… - bofonchiò.   
Julius non sembrava convinto:   
\- In soggezione? Io?   
\- Ammetto che non mi hai fatto proprio una buona impressione, quando ci siamo conosciuti, - disse tutto d’un fiato, dopodichè aggiunse frettolosamente: - Ma non mi ci è voluto molto per apprezzarti. Sono sicuro che le cose miglioreranno, non appena avrete l’opportunità di frequentarvi in situazioni meno ambigue, piuttosto che stando costretti nell’abitacolo di una macchia spersi in mezzo alla campagna in piena notte…   
Si guardarono in silenzio per alcuni attimi, senza altre repliche, poi Julius appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla e mormorò con voce tremante:   
\- In pratica mi stai dicendo che se fa così probabilmente è perché ho l’aria dell’allupato e ha paura a darmi troppa corda, o magari più semplicemente gli faccio schifo e basta…?   
\- Ehm…   
Julius abbandonò la camera senza voltarsi indietro. Shura si lanciò all’inseguimento per il corridoio, fino a quando non riuscì ad arpionare un suo braccio.   
\- Non è una cosa important… uff! – esclamò Julius finendo contro il muro, spinto dal peso seppur esiguo del ragazzino. Scivolarono sul pavimento. Shura risollevò la testa, ma senza sganciarsi dall’arto.   
\- Diamine, Julius! – esclamò. – Tu sei abbastanza carino e di compagnia, se ti si sa prendere per il verso giusto, quindi non vedo perché non possa meritare di strare al fianco di una persona normale! E non di uno che al massimo ti userebbe per farsi passare certe voglie…   
\- Non pensi di essere troppo duro, nei confronti di Liam? In fondo, non conosciamo neppure la situazione…   
Il tono usato da Julius non era stato particolarmente duro, ma gli occhi di Shura dardeggiarono.   
\- Se Liam fosse stato fidanzato lo avrei saputo di certo… e se pure fosse stato semplicemente innamorato di qualcuno e non me l’avesse voluto dire, me ne sarei accorto lo stesso, - ribatté brusco.   
Pur essendosi finalmente reso conto di essersi letteralmente arrampicato sulla sua maglietta mentre gli parlava, arrivando a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia, il diciassettenne non demorse. Gli succedeva così di rado, che qualcuno lo lasciasse arrabbiare senza interromperlo o iniziare a non dargli più retta, che non poteva lasciarsi scappare quell’occasione…   
Scrutò l’avanzare della mano di Julius verso il suo viso con l’attenzione che si dedicherebbe ad un oggetto alieno. Il suo pollice gli accarezzò uno zigomo appuntito, percorrendone la scarna lunghezza come fosse stato un cieco che, sfruttando il tatto, cerca di riconoscere un volto familiare.   
\- Io non ho nessuna intenzione di arrendermi con lui, - bisbigliò Julius. Shura trasalì, forse perché fino ad un attimo prima era stato soprappensiero.   
\- Per curiosità, potrei sapere cos’è che ti piace tanto, in quella mazza di scopa…? – bofonchiò vagamente irritato. – Liam non ha proprio niente di virile, ma naturalmente neppure il fascino di una donna vera. E’ solo un’inquietante via di mezzo…   
\- Una via di mezzo? – chiese il suo slavato ospite con un’inflessione volutamente allarmata. – Intendi dire…   
Scosse vigorosamente il capo. Sembrava leggermente imbarazzato, ora.   
\- Non ha assolutamente niente che non va, - specificò. – Ma è… fatto strano. Ha una corporatura insolita per essere un uomo, ecco. E’ alto ma troppo magro, con spalle strette e dei tratti fini da bambolina di porcellana. Perfino la sua voce ha qualcosa di anormale, e penso che nessuno gli darebbe sul serio 21 anni. Se io sono troppo effeminato, allora lui non è niente di preciso.   
Dio santo, quanta voglia avrebbe avuto di scoppiare a ridere… la sola espressione assunta da Shura in quel momento ne avrebbe fatta valere la pena. Ma qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe stato meglio non irritarlo ulteriormente, per quella stessa giornata…   
\- Il suo sedere, - rispose infine Julius, asciutto. – Non hai detto niente del suo fondoschiena.   
Shura arricciò il naso, disgustato.   
\- Gliel’hai mai palpato, per curiosità? – proruppe allibito. – E’ assolutamente piatto. Non ha carne da agguantare neppure lì. E poi…   
S’interruppe di colpo.   
\- E poi? – lo incalzò Julius. Ma lui non gli rispose. Le iridi castano-verdi esaminavano con morbosa attenzione le unghie delle sue piccole mani.   
\- Smettila di guardarmi così. L’ho fatto solo una volta e stavamo giocando, - esclamò piccato. Sembrò rifletterci su. Capì. Strabuzzò gli occhi balbettando: - Da come l’ho detta sembrava una cosa gay?   
\- Abbastanza, - rispose malignamente Julius, facendolo sbiancare. – Però mi sono scordato di dirti una cosa, di ieri sera: oltre a starnazzare, Liam mi ha picchiato.   
\- Oh, ma allora sei sulla buona strada: state già socializzando! Complimenti! – simulò un applauso, e si risollevò velocemente da terra. – Un altro paio di frecciatine velenose e Liam-culo-appiattito cadrà ai tuoi piedi! Ma forse tu preferiresti se si fermasse un po’ più su…   
Shura cercò di allontanarsi dal corridoio sul cui pavimento Julius era ancora seduto, ma l’altro agguantò le sue gambe da dietro impedendogli di proseguire, nonostante i suoi blandi tentativi di liberarsi che riuscirono soltanto a farlo quasi cadere di nuovo.   
\- Non c’è bisogno che tu sia geloso, Shu. Noi abbiamo un rapporto diverso, lo sai… E anche tra te e Liam è diverso da come lo sarebbe tra Liam e me.   
\- Lo credo bene! – sibilò dando l’ennesimo strattone, che stavolta ebbe l’esito sperato: in quel momento Julius non aveva la presa ben stretta, perciò riuscì a sfuggirgli… tanta foga, però, ebbe l’effetto di fargli perdere l’equilibrio e ruzzolare al suolo una volta per tutte. Senza dubbio, quel giorno Shura aveva una certa difficoltà a reggersi sulle proprie gambe.   
Provò a sgusciare via gattonando, ma l’altro fu abbastanza lesto da afferrarlo per una caviglia e ritrascinarlo indietro non troppo gentilmente, facendolo borbottare frasi indecifrabili ma sicuramente offensive.   
Shura riuscì a colpirlo alla mascella con un calcio all’indietro dato alla cieca.   
\- Non essere stupido. Tu ormai sei come un fratellino, per me, - disse Julius non appena il dolore alla lingua, che si era morso, si attenuò. Shura ne approfittò per colpirlo contemporaneamente alle due guance usando entrambe le mani. Probabilmente il rumore del doppio manrovescio simultaneo si udì fino alla stanza affianco.   
\- Non iniziare ad appiopparmi strani ruoli, sai? – esplose. – Che poi questa storia del fratello secondo me porta pure sfiga: uno ne avevi, e ha tirato le cuoia che aveva più o meno la mia età…   
Julius riuscì finalmente ad afferrare i suoi polsi che mulinavano nell’aria, e a bloccarglieli ai due lati della testa.   
\- La dovremmo smettere di litigare ogni volta - schivò una ginocchiata - … ogni volta che salta fuori il nome di Liam in uno dei nostri discorsi. Non ho cattive intenzioni, con lui. Voglio solo…   
\- Scopartelo.   
La posizione in cui erano finiti ricordò immediatamente a Shura ciò che gli era accaduto con Elena quella mattina: ancora una volta c’era qualcuno costretto a terra ed un altro, più pesante e massiccio, che lo copriva fin quasi a schiacciarlo. Shura sapeva di non essere imponente quanto Julius, neppure in proporzione, eppure si domandò se anche la sua amica avesse provato quel pesante senso di oppressione, quasi di soffocamento, a causa del corpo estraneo che la pressava lasciandola senza vie di scampo come se effettivamente avesse dovuto avere motivo di temerlo.   
Non pensava che potesse avvertire la cosa in maniera tanto… fisica. Il brutto fiotto d’invidia che l’aveva avvelenato quella mattina in cui si erano parlati sul serio per la prima volta, quando l’aveva sorpreso seminudo e mezzo addormentato sulla spiaggia, tornò a serpeggiare con violenza in tutto il suo essere come liquido purulento fuoriuscito di colpo da una ferita marcia, insozzandolo a dispetto dell’impossibilità da parte sua di evitare che accadesse.   
E quelle lunghe, pallide dita costringevano le sue senza sforzo apparente. Il minuscolo ankh, memoria di una morte orrenda e quasi condivisa, martellava contro il suo polso nel quale scorreva rossa, fluida vita. Quanto avrebbe desiderato possedere forza a sufficienza per strapparsi a quella morsa pacata, e poter toccare con mano gli altri segni perenni incisi per sua volontà sul corpo di quel demonio dallo sguardo senza fondo…   
L’Occhio Divino lo scrutava al di là di nervi e vertebre, come rivolgendosi all’indietro rispetto al proprio asse e guardando con interesse il suo stesso apparato interno, fino a quando la sua vista non riusciva ad andare perfino oltre la propria carne. Una fissità assurda ed orribile da sopportare. Shura l’avrebbe estirpata volentieri dalla sua sede, se fosse stato munito di lunghi artigli, pur di farla cessare. Dava fastidio. Faceva male.   
E ‘reietto’ Julius lo era per propria scelta, perché aveva deciso di togliere il proprio destino dalle grinfie di altri e di allontanarsi da tutti quelli che potevano costituire un impiccio o una forma di vincolo per lui: la sua famiglia, principalmente. E non sembrava che ciò gli pesasse molto. Julius era sufficientemente autonomo da bastare a sé stesso; Shura invece, in cuor suo, piangeva ancora per essere stato buttato in mezzo ad una strada senza capire neppure quale di preciso fosse stata la sua colpa.   
Sul coccige del diciannovenne il Chakra della sessualità doveva brillare di luce propria aranciata almeno quanto, dal lato opposto del suo corpo, il suo pene pulsava quasi brutalmente contro il pube indifeso e completamente inerte di Shura. Si erano ritrovati in una ben ambigua posizione, non c’era che dire. Il giovane nipponico, prono e pressato ormai fin quasi all’asfissia, aveva un ginocchio bloccato tra le sue cosce muscolose, e l’ Hagalaz nero che gli bruciava contro l’anca sinistra fin quasi a stridere. La sua gamba libera, invece, era finita naturalmente intrecciata al serpente bruno disegnato con tanta maestria sul polpaccio di Julius. Quello sì che lo inquietò: aveva le netta sensazione che, almeno da quella presa, non sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi con facilità. Si sentiva come se la serpe fosse strasudata fuori dalla pelle di Julius e, fattasi corporea, si fosse avvolta attorno ai loro arti strisciando pigramente ma imprimendo una forza mostruosa. Anzi, ora che ci pensava, gli pareva che la bestia fosse penetrata anche nella sua, di carne. La sua gamba era diventata il serpente.   
La cosa divertente, in tutto questo, era che durante quegli attimi Julius aveva continuato ad analizzare il suo volto con placida indifferenza, come se quell’erezione non l’avesse riguardato affatto. Una faccia tosta invidiabile, senza dubbio: Shura dubitava fortemente che, in una situazione analoga, sarebbe riuscito a mantenere un simile sangue freddo. Ed era impossibile che non se ne fosse reso conto.   
Se l’era presa, per quel piccolo… inconveniente? No. In realtà non riusciva a sentirsi né impaurito né particolarmente arrabbiato. Gli pareva strano, sicuro, e non è che gli piacesse particolarmente quello che stava sentendo, soprattutto se tentava d’immaginarsene gli sviluppi, ma sapeva che certe cose funzionavano così indipendentemente da Julius e che non era mica colpa sua. Eppure un po’ incuriosito lo era: non gli era mai capitato di scoprire in maniera tanto prepotente di poter piacere a qualcuno. Magari doveva considerarlo… beh, come una specie di complimento. A lui non era mai capitato di eccitarsi quando era con una ragazza brutta o che gli stava antipatica, almeno. Nel caso avesse fatto la pace con Liam, prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto strusciarglisi contro per constatare se anche lui era solito esprimere l’affetto che provava nei suoi confronti in modo tanto entusiastico.   
Più passavano i secondi, e più sentiva le proprie parti inferiori intorpidirsi. Strano. Il gelo era sceso tra le sue cosce, e nonostante ciò riusciva ad avvertire chiaramente ogni singolo movimento che Julius stesse compiendo inavvertitamente sopra di lui. E percepire quei lombi infiammati premere contro la sua debolezza mentre continuava a restare perfettamente immobile in quella posa scomoda, come in attesa che si decidesse ad entrare in lui, intanto che Julius, per contrasto, evitava di muoversi troppo temendo di venir frainteso ulteriormente, lo fece inferocire. Odiava quella staticità. Il sentirsi, ancora una volta, del tutto impotente. La consapevolezza di essere estraneo addirittura al proprio corpo. Julius tutto questo chiaramente non poteva saperlo, visto che in realtà, dalla sua replica a quando il suo organismo aveva concluso di raccogliere quelle fastidiose informazioni, erano passati appena una manciata d’istanti.   
Strappò una mano alla sua presa, e sotto i suoi occhi neri tanto quanto impassibili e vuoti la allungò davanti a sé. A Shura non piaceva ascoltare il battito di un cuore umano: una volta quand’era bambino sua madre l’aveva abbracciato per qualche ragione che non ricordava, e il rimbombo che aveva udito distintamente quando il suo orecchio le si era poggiato contro il petto l’aveva solo spaventato. Lo trovava angosciante. Eppure, non c’era segnale che annunciasse la vita più forte di quello…   
Julius doveva essere emozionato, perché lo sentiva tamburellare con una frequenza preoccupante. E da quelle parti, nascosto sotto la stoffa, erano state impresse per sempre due piccole ali nere.   
Le iridi di un inconfondibile verde che sfumava nel nocciola. L’attaccatura del naso, sottile e un po’ a punta. Le labbra piccole ma carnose. Un visetto affilato ma a modo suo elegante. Incredibile come quei lineamenti, che avrebbero potuto far definire bella una donna, su di lui che era un ragazzo stonassero tanto. Ancora più assurdo era il sapere che i geni responsabili di quel pasticcio avessero viaggiato nel tempo per quattrocento anni fino a giungere quasi del tutto integri a lui, la cui madre, per metà americana e a quanto pareva discendente diretta dell’emancipata Loreen, tutto sommato avrebbe potuto essere scambiata tranquillamente per un’orientale e sviare ogni sospetto. E questo era accaduto giusto alla scadenza dei termini, per sua sfortuna.   
Shura si domandò se, in fondo, Julius non lo trovasse affascinante soltanto per via della sua accentuata somiglianza con Loreen. Ma lei era morta, dunque forse valeva la pena trasferire su di lui quei sentimenti… Se gliel’avesse chiesto, probabilmente lo avrebbe accusato di rubargli il mestiere.   
\- E se fosse così? – disse Julius, riferendosi all’ultima cosa che Shura gli aveva detto.   
Il giapponese, sciolta la gamba dalla sua, gli sputò diritto in un occhio e se lo scrollò di dosso, premendo la mano aperta contro il suo torace.   
  
  
Shura scese al piano inferiore, nello spoglio scantinato separato dal resto della casa tramite un pesante portone blindato: avrebbe aspettato lì che Julius finisse di sbrigare quella sua faccenda lasciata in sospeso. Sapeva che avrebbe intuito subito dove si era andato a rifugiare, perciò non si premurò di avvisarlo.   
Lo spazio che occupava quel piano sarebbe potuto diventare una tavernetta molto carina, se qualcuno si fosse preoccupato di sistemarla, ma Julius per il momento non c’aveva ancora neppure messo le mani. Più che altro sfruttava una stanza piuttosto grossa come magazzino per provviste e detersivi, ma per il resto il piccolo bagno e la cucina giacevano inutilizzati almeno da prima che il precedente padrone della villa andasse via. L’unica area effettivamente in uso era quella all’estrema destra, ammobiliata come se fosse stato una specie di spartano salotto, ma vi troneggiava anche una scrivania. Sul muro principale, di fronte al divano su cui si era accoccolato il giapponese, era appeso un quadro piuttosto piccolo ma dipinto con apprezzabile minuziosità: rappresentava una giovane donna che, in camicia da notte e seduta di fronte a quella che sembrava una rudimentale specchiera, si spazzolava i lunghissimi capelli sciolti sulle spalle. Capelli rossi, ovviamente, e di un’iridescenza tale da somigliare a fiamma viva. Loreen Duncan.   
Shura rimase alcuni minuti ad osservare ancora le analogie dei lori visi, ne rimaneva sconvolto ogni volta. Loreen aveva una carnagione più pallida della sua, ma per il resto, colore della chioma a parte, in quel senso avevano quasi tutto in comune.   
Loreen sorrideva al suo interlocutore, o meglio così sembrava a chi guardava il quadro, ma lui presunse che a suo tempo si fosse rivolta a colui che stava riproducendo le sue fattezze. Non capiva granché di arte, Shura, eppure l’impressione che aveva guardando con attenzione il dipinto era che gli venisse trasmessa una forte sensazione di pace, d’intimità. La camera alle sue spalle era stata ridisegnata per filo e per segno, compreso il letto sfatto, ma la pur ancora altrettanto disordinata Loreen non aveva proprio nulla di discinto: il biancore della pelle del volto e delle mani, liberi dalla stoffa leggera, si stagliava sulla penombra generale della camera quasi come se lei stessa fosse una fonte di luce pura; e il suo lieve sorriso non esprimeva altro che… tenerezza, sì. Sdolcinato ma vero. Shura veniva sempre colto da un’inspiegabile fitta di tristezza, quando vedeva quel disegno. Forse perché lui, al contrario di Loreen, si era accorto di quella brutta ombra riflessa sul vetro dello specchio a cui lei non stava più prestando attenzione, a quel qualcosa che si trovava al di là del piccolo squarcio di realtà immortalato nel ritratto, forse persino alle spalle del pittore…   
Poteva capire come mai Saul ci si fosse affezionato tanto, al punto da nasconderlo nella sua cassaforte personale alla galleria Claydon. Il fatto che Julius avesse dovuto staccare la tela dalla cornice antica per arrotolarla e ficcarla in una valigia, poi, costituiva un’ulteriore aggravante nei suoi confronti: se non fosse capitato a lui personalmente di ucciderlo, probabilmente c’avrebbe pensato Saul stesso a conclusione di quell’assurda storia.   
Al quel pensiero, Shura si alzò di botto dal sofà e quasi si precipitò verso la scrivania, mettendosi a scavare in un cassetto che il padrone di casa gli aveva già mostrato in una precedente occasione. Per fortuna è ancora qui, si disse con sollievo nel sentire tra le dita un foglio vecchio ma non troppo diligentemente avvolto in una copertina di plastica trasparente. Lo tirò fuori e tornò al divano. A chiunque sarebbe bastata un’occhiata, per capire che si trattava di una e-mail stampata direttamente dalla casella di posta. Una mail arrivata a Julius cinque anni prima, quando il meccanismo stava per iniziare a mettersi in moto e Saul l’aveva appena lasciato. Shura rilesse il testo principale, che comunque aveva già avuto modo di ascoltare.   
  
  
Jan Neescher (Salem, 1587 – Amsterdam, 1655)   
Pittore di origini belghe, fu attivo in Europa durante la prima metà del XVII secolo. La sua famiglia, che risiedeva ad Anversa e probabilmente soffrì direttamente della crisi economica e religiosa che permeò la Guerra degli Ottant’anni, abbandonò la città dopo il saccheggio eseguito dai soldati spagnoli nel 1575 trovando poi riparo presso alcuni conoscenti risiedenti nel Massachusetts, dove lui sarebbe nato. Il nonno Pieter, a sua volta pittore di discreta fama, probabilmente fu il primo che lo incoraggiò ad intraprendere la carriera artistica che, dal suo arrivo nel Vecchio Continente sul finire del 1612, non tardò a maturare: instancabile viaggiatore almeno nei primi decenni, Neescher lasciò tracce di sé specialmente a Glasgow, Bruges, Francoforte, e Amsterdam, dove infine si trasferì con la moglie e i figli e morì in circostanze misteriose all’età di 68 anni.   
Celebre soprattutto nell’ambito della ritrattistica, Neescher, a dispetto dell’area di provenienza, viene spesso paragonato a colleghi fiamminghi quali Rembrandt e Frans Hals: realistica meticolosità nella riproduzione degli spazi fino ad una resa praticamente tridimensionale del fenomeno ottico, ed attenzione estrema tanto alla fisionomia quanto alla psicologia dei soggetti rappresentati, furono infatti caratteristiche peculiari della sua pittura. Predilesse la vivida nitidezza dei colori ad olio, che permettevano una luminosità maggiore di quella consentita dalla tempera, e la resa di straordinari chiaroscuri attraverso un'estesa gamma di toni e trasparenze utilizzando sottilissime velature.   
  
  
Loreen McGraw (**) Duncan (Glasgow, 1589 – Salem, 1612)   
Nota secondo alcuni perché sentimentalmente legata all’allora giovane pittore Jan Neescher, fu una della quattordici persone accusate di stregoneria ed impiccate nel 1612 a Salem, un piccolo paese del Massachusetts. Proveniente da una famiglia scozzese della media borghesia, i McGraw, fu data in sposa ormai diciassettenne ad un abbiente cugino, Jacob Duncan, che dopo il matrimonio la portò con sé oltre oceano. Egli le diede una figlia, Meredith, per poi morire a causa di una malattia un paio di anni dopo.   
Il desiderio d’impossessarsi della ricca rendita lasciata del marito a Loreen fu probabilmente la principale ragione che spinse i suoi concittadini ad additarla come strega, unita a diverse chiacchiere circa la sua naturale ‘dissolutezza’ nei modi e alla presunta relazione con Neescher, che comunque non venne mai coinvolto nel caso e lasciò il Paese qualche mese dopo la sua morte. Verso la fine del 1609 fu processata e condannata in quanto praticante di magia nera e mandata alla forca una prima volta; ma il destino volle che il nodo del cappio si spezzasse salvandole la vita. Questo episodio contribuì ad ampliare la sua fama, e sia temendo i suoi supposti poteri, sia perché all’inizio fu ritenuto poco cristiano mandare nuovamente a morte una persona che pure gli era scampata, i compaesani la lasciarono viva limitandosi ad espropriarla di ogni suo bene materiale e sottraendole Meredith. Visse ai margini della società ed in completo isolamento fino all’ennesimo processo nel 1612, al quale seguì l’impiccagione definitiva.   
  
  
\- Non ti avevo chiesto di lasciar perdere quella roba?   
Shura aveva sentito perfettamente i passi di Julius che scendevano le scale, ma gli era sembrato inutile, a quel punto, mettere da parte tutto. Sollevò lo sguardo del foglio per studiare la sua espressione: non sembrava particolarmente arrabbiato, nonostante il suo tono, né mortificato per ciò che era accaduto poco prima. Tanto valeva comportarsi allo stesso modo, allora: indifferente tu, indifferente io. Del resto, Shura era troppo di mente aperta per esserne rimasto davvero scioccato, e Julius troppo intelligente per rovinare la loro nascente (e conveniente per entrambi) amicizia per un qualche ragione stupida. Non era neppure il caso di chiedergli che cosa gli fosse passato per la testa, anche se qualche ipotesi Shura avrebbe potuto azzardarla.   
\- Vorrei che tu mi spiegassi per bene cosa significa, - sussurrò pacificamente il diciassettenne.   
\- Ma tu lo sai cosa significa, - ribatté Julius.   
\- Non mi riferisco alla storia di Loreen e Jan, ma al mittente di questa bella letterina, - disse serafico. – Non mi hai mai raccontato di preciso perché lui…   
\- Non è il caso, - tagliò corto Julius, strappandogli di mano il foglio e rimettendolo al suo posto. Adesso era veramente nervoso, come raramente Shura l’aveva mai visto. Ma come quasi sempre accadeva quando si toccava quell’argomento.   
Shura sorrise inavvertitamente.   
\- Non sei sempre stato tu, a dire che l’indice di maturità di una persona si può stimare anche in base alla fiducia che gli altri ripongono in lei? Io ti devo sembrare davvero un irresponsabile, se ogni volta che ti faccio una domanda cattiva inizi a mangiarti le parole…   
\- I segreti possono essere sia spifferati che estorti, Shura, - bisbigliò in un soffio. – Ti ho raccontato un sacco di cose, da quando ci siamo conosciuti. Dimmi, sai perché non sei andato subito a riferirli a Liam ed Elena come avevi intenzione di fare all’inizio? Perché ti sei reso conto che così facendo li avresti messi in pericolo, o almeno in difficoltà. – Shura rimase in silenzio, in attento ascolto. – Io credo che perfino l’uomo più forte del mondo prima o poi possa ricadere nella stanchezza, e con ogni probabilità i suoi nemici approfitteranno proprio di quell’occasione per colpirlo. Avere un amico fidato che ti guarda le spalle potrebbe fare una grande differenza in situazioni del genere, lo puoi capire. Il problema è che anche chi ti vuole veramente bene potrebbe non essere abbastanza forte d’animo per reggere il peso di alcune gravi rivelazioni…   
Shura si grattò il mento, pensieroso. Capiva cosa intendeva Julius, e in effetti sapeva che in generale aveva ragione, ma considerato di chi stavano parlando non riusciva proprio a convincersi.   
\- Senza offesa, Julius, ma non riesco ad immaginarmelo in veste di pazzo assassino o cose di questo tipo, - cominciò il più gentilmente possibile, ignorando le sue occhiatacce. – Insomma… A parte il fatto che ce l’ha con te e non con me, l’ultima volta che io ed Ethan siamo rimasti insieme da soli lui ha passato più di un’ora a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé, senza muoversi e senza spiccicare parola… Mi sta sulle palle, questo sì, ma col tempo gli si dev’essere atrofizzato il cervello… reagisce solo in presenza di Saul…   
\- Questa non è necessariamente una cosa buona, te l’assicuro, - replicò torvamente. – Il fatto di stare con Saul di certo ha un effetto calmante su di lui, ma adesso che iniziano a non ingranare più…   
\- Hanno litigato? – domandò sorpreso il giapponese.   
\- Non ne sono sicuro, ma potrebbe esserci qualcosa che non va tra loro. Quando eravamo in macchina abbiamo chiacchierato e… sì, lo ammetto, l’ho provocato perché ero nervoso per motivi miei. Ethan non è solito dare retta a chi cerca di farlo arrabbiare così spudoratamente, ma poi ho detto qualcosa che lo ha fatto saltare su…   
\- Hai offeso Saul? – chiese Shura inorridito.   
\- Peggio: ho fatto intendere che si notava che lui non lo tiene particolarmente in considerazione. Certamente meno di quanto non gliene dia Ethan.   
\- Dici che Mister Ce-l’ho-in-letargo ha iniziato a negarsi?   
Julius sollevò un sopracciglio, ma Shura preferì non sottilizzare. Non era dell’umore adatto.   
\- Penso che Ethan stia iniziando a stancarsi di stare con uno che, al di fuori della camera da letto, lo tratta come se non c’avesse niente o quasi a che fare. Lo ama, ma sa che se le cose continuano così i suoi nervi cederanno, e quest’idea lo destabilizza. Si rende conto che non solo Saul potrebbe non notare mai il suo malessere, ma neppure fare uno sforzo per cambiare se pure arrivasse a capirlo.   
\- Saul è un bell’egoista, - brontolò l’altro.   
\- Non penso che il suo ragazzo avesse previsto di lasciarsene coinvolgere tanto, a suo tempo, - sussurrò Julius. Guardò verso il ritratto di Loreen come se non lo vedesse sul serio, poi andò a sedersi accanto a Shura. – Bada bene a ciò che ti dico prima di cominciare: neppure io so con precisione chi danneggerò raccontandoti queste cose, o quanto grave sarà l’entità del danno. Non sono affari di questo mondo, secondo Ethan. Lui non sarebbe mai dovuto sopravvivere. Sempre ammesso, poi, che non sia effettivamente morto…

* * *

(*) Mi riferisco a quell’affare su cui i gatti dovrebbero andarsi a fare le unghie invece di prendersela con le gambe dei tavoli… Non sono certa che sia il termine giusto, ma sul vocabolario non c’era. Pardon. ù_ù   
(**) Il cognome McGraw deriva da quello dei due sceriffi, padre e figlio, che appaiono nel film ‘Kill Bill Vol. 1’. Inizialmente ne avevo scelto un altro, ma non suonava molto bene…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm… Confesso che non era mia intenzione scrivere così tanto, ma poi mi sono lasciata prendere letteralmente la mano. Volevo iniziare subito col flash-back, o al massimo scrivere prima un pezzettino d’introduzione con un breve dialogo di Julius e Shura, ma le cose sono *cof cof* degenerate… ò.ò;   
>  Vabbé, non è che a voi sia andata così male: finalmente sapete che è Shura ad essere ‘destinato’ ad uccidere Julius, avete avuto informazioni sulla misteriosa Loreen Duncan e perfino scoperto cosa conteneva la valigia trafugata dalla galleria Claydon del 1° capitolo. Non ve l’eravate mica scordata, eh? XD   
>  Nei prossimi capitoli potrebbero esserci delle sorprese, ma devo ancora decidere come gestire la questione… *_*   
>  Riguardo la parte in cui si parla di Jan e Loreen, spero di non aver fatto troppa confusione con dati e fatti storici… Alcuni degli avvenimenti e nomi citati sono veri, altre sono aggiunte di mia fantasia, ma mi auguro ugualmente di essermi evitata qualche involontario strafalcione. Sono un’ignorante, scusatemi. E il fatto di avere tre esami di Storia da fare tutti nello stesso anno non mi aiuta ad amare la materia… >_>   
>  Per le mie corbellerie, comunque, ho fatto riferimento alla solita ‘Microsoft Encarta Enciclopedia Plus 2002’ e a due libri, ‘La storia dal Trecento alla metà del Seicento’ (A. Lepre) e ‘Guida alla storia dell’Arte’ (F. Negri Arnoldi) Vol. 2.   
>  Un ultimo spunto di riflessione per voi prima di togliermi dai piedi: dal modo in cui è finito il 13° capitolo di FP si è capito che Ethan ha dato a Julius alcune informazioni su Loreen e sul per voi ancora sconosciuto Jan; ma da come ne parlava Saul sembrava che lui non dovesse sapere molto di tutto questo…


	14. Hey you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho voluto anticipare le Note per avvisarvi del fatto che… probabilmente non capirete una mazza di questo capitolo. Abbiate pazienza e prima o poi arriveranno anche delle spiegazioni, miei amati lettori. … Aspettate un attimo, prima di linciarmi… ^__^  
>  La voce narrante (in prima persona) è quella di Julius che si rivolge a Shura, ma di tanto in tanto ad essa si alternerà un altro anonimo narratore (io…) che vi romperà le scatole con le sue stupide considerazioni, mostrandovi scene fuori campo e fuori tempo, come vi renderete presto conto.  
>  Pronti…?

Il difetto principale di alcune persone non sta genericamente nella loro testardaggine, come spesso ci si ostini a ritenere, ma nel fatto che queste si impuntino nel ripetere i medesimi errori, per quanto essi non facciano che balzargli agli occhi di volta in volta. La pigrizia è il più grave male che affligge questo mondo.  
E l’inerzia di carattere è qualcosa che può permanere anche per sempre, se non ci si mette d’impegno per spazzarla via: volgere altrove gli occhi dalle proprie mancanze non è sufficiente. Il fallimento tenderà a ripetersi, se non si accetta almeno l’idea di dover provare a correggere la deficienza che ne è alla base.  
… _Gira_ , _gira_ , _gira_ …  
Più scappi, e più possibilità avrai di ritrovartelo di fronte.  
  
E’ bene metterlo in chiaro: spavento, orripilazione ed orrore non sono affatto la stessa cosa, né termini semplicemente sinonimi l’uno dell’altro.  
Spavento è quando qualcuno entra in camera tua senza farsi sentire e poi fa ‘Bu!’ alle tue spalle. Spalancherai gli occhi facendo un salto sulla sedia, ti scapperà un gridolino e il cuore ti batterà all’impazzata per diversi secondi. Poi ti assaliranno consapevolezza la collera, e potrai finalmente girarti verso l’idiota autore della bravata e mandarlo a quel paese mentre lui riderà di te e del rossore che è salito ad infiammarti il viso.  
Orripilazione è… beh, che so… aprire una vecchia scatola coperta di polvere e trovarci dentro un bel ragno peloso; oppure delle scarpe a pois verdi con la punta arricciata piazzate giusto al centro di una vetrina: come dice il nome stesso, l’orripilazione è qualcosa che ti fa letteralmente rizzare i peli dallo schifo. Le cause di base dovrebbero essere quelle da cui scaturisce anche il disgusto, ma con conseguenti espressioni fisiche tangibili.  
Orrore invece non è essere preda delle palpitazioni, ma avvertire un dolore acuto per ogni singola pulsazione. Sentire il sangue farsi ghiacciato e denso nelle tue vene. Inghiottire il tuo stesso fiato per paura di fare rumore. Una mano fredda e molliccia ma dalla stretta di ferro, che si diverte a strizzarti le budella.  
Orrore è vedere tua madre trafitta da decine di lunghi spilloni, compresi quelle bellissime iridi verdi che hai ereditato proprio da lei. E’ dover stare zitto e immobile, stringendoti la bocca con le piccole mani per non farti scappare neppure un singhiozzo, mentre il suo aguzzino le taglia i legamenti di polsi e caviglie perché non possa fuggire o ribellarsi e le infligge la violenza più bestiale che un uomo possa far subire ad una donna, per poi finirle di lacerare l’utero con un coltello, affondando il metallo con accanimento. Orribile è cogliere ancora lascivia nei suoi occhi dopo tutto questo; uno sguardo da artista pazzo che si sazia gli occhi facendoli scorrere nuovamente bramosi sulla sua paurosa creazione.  
Orrore è riconoscere le grida acute di tuo padre prigioniero nell’altra stanza, fino a quando non si riducono ad un liquido gorgoglio ed infine si spengono. Lui, un uomo tanto forte, ridotto all’impotenza in chissà quale maniera ignobile… Perché quando sei preda del vero orrore, te lo assicuro, ti mancherà qualsiasi forza per correre da lui e verificarne le condizioni. Anzi, forse l’aspetto più osceno della faccenda è che non lo farai soprattutto per timore di fare la sua stessa fine.  
Fu in quell’occasione che Miguel, all’epoca 5 anni, tra le altre cose ebbe modo di stupirsi che un corpo umano potesse contenere tutto quel sangue. Potrà sembrarti una stupidaggine, ma ci avrebbe davvero riflettuto su parecchio, una volta cresciuto.  
Probabilmente passarono alcune ore dal momento dell’uscita di scena degli assassini, prima che il piccolo Miguel si decidesse a mettere il naso fuori dal mobile in cui si era nascosto. Si guardò bene attorno, ascoltò attentamente ogni minimo scricchiolio. Sembrava che l’appartamento fosse tornato finalmente vuoto.  
Ebbe qualche difficoltà a tirarsi fuori dal mobiletto; le gambe e le braccia gli si erano tutte informicolite, come se fosse stato immobile a letto per giorni. Le tempie martellavano in maniera preoccupante. Strisciò fuori e s’imbatté fisicamente nel cadavere della madre: un conato di vomito lo scosse. Difficile dire cose Miguel fosse riuscito a rigurgitare in quel momento, dato che quel mattino non aveva fatto colazione. Si concesse di piangere.  
Diversi minuti dopo riuscì a sollevarsi in piedi, e a passi molto incerti, con la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime, avanzò timoroso verso altre stanze. Si sentiva la lingua impastata e la sua bocca era ancora troppo secca perché riuscisse ad articolare dei suoni con qualche significato. Inciampò in qualcosa e si ritrovò a terra. Stupito, si accorse che si trattava di una scarpa… una scarpa troppo pesante per essere _vuota_.  
Il cigolio di una porta lo distolse dall’indagare meglio: davanti a lui si era parata una persona vestita nello stesso modo degli assassini dei suoi genitori. Quella scena e quella persona, esattamente come ciò che era avvenuto prima, sarebbero rimaste stampate indelebilmente nella sua memoria per sempre, con la nitidezza di una fotografia. Il ragazzo dalla divisa nera portava i capelli molto lunghi, legati in un codino che gli scendeva giù per la schiena, lasciandogli scoperto il viso dai tratti sì minuti, ma che pure apparivano per qualche ragione vagamente _ferini_ … Ti suonerà assurdo, ma Miguel ebbe addirittura l’impressione che i suoi occhi fossero di un ben strano colore, tipo ambrati, oppure… gialli, diciamo, per quanto nessun esser umano potrebbe averli di una simile tonalità. E quando venne ben fuori alla luce, le sue pupille si restrinsero di colpo divenendo una fessura quasi verticale, come quelle di un gatto.  
Doveva avere sui 13-14 anni, e in un certo senso era grazioso. Starai pensando che forse non è un aggettivo molto adatto per descrivere un uomo, ma non saprei come altro definirlo: si muoveva flessuoso tra le pozze di sangue senza emettere il minimo suono, veramente con la grazia di una di quelle bestiole.  
Miguel non arretrò al suo arrivo: se non era morto di paura fino ad allora non sarebbe stata quella strana apparizione a farlo secco, sicuro, e poi era la prima cosa viva, in movimento e non imbrattata di rosso che vedeva da un paio d’ore. Però sussultò al contatto con le sue dita, sottili ma dai polpastrelli leggermente ruvidi, ed indicibilmente fredde.  
\- Mi dispiace… mi dispiace veramente… Sei così piccolo… - gli disse con una sottile vocina pacata, forse cercando di rassicurarlo.  
Per quanto mingherlino riuscì a sollevarlo dal suolo e lo strinse a sé, incurante del tremito convulso che continuava a scuotere il suo corpicino e dei pantaloni del suo pigiama zuppi di urina fetida. Lo avrebbe ripulito, fatto calmare con dolci parole rassicuranti di cui ancora non comprendeva la metà del significato a causa dello shock ed infine consegnato ai massacratori dei suoi genitori, che si sarebbero preoccupati negli anni a venire di crescerlo ed educarlo secondo i loro dettami, rendendolo in seguito un killer valido tanto quanto loro.  
Quanto al ragazzo dalla chioma corvina, Miguel non sarebbe mai venuto a sapere il suo nome, così come non gli sarebbe mai stato spiegato come mai gli fosse stata trucidata la famiglia lasciandolo unico inspiegabile superstite. Miguel avrebbe rivisto il suo ambiguo soccorritore soltanto un’ultima volta, prima di piantargli una pallottola all’altezza del coccige come gli era stato ordinato di fare… Ma questa è un’altra storia.  
  
Miguel osservò le proprie scarpe con sommo disgusto: nonostante i suoi sforzi era riuscito comunque ad impantanarsi, e adesso la moquette era piena d’impronte scarlatte. Era ridotta ad un vero casino.  
Lanciò uno sguardo quasi astioso al cadavere appeso ad un metro da lui, il diretto responsabile della trasformazione di quella lussuosa suite in un pantano sanguinolento. Quello che una volta era stato un uomo adesso giaceva assicurato alla testiera del letto grazie ad un paio di giri di filo spinato premuti attorno ai polsi, in maniera tanto marcata da averne tranciato in buona parte la carne. Probabilmente era stato proprio lo sfregamento atto al vano tentativo di liberarsi, a provocare l’emorragia mortale, che comunque era stata assicurata aprendogli in due la carotide con una coltellata. Inoltre, palpebre e labbra gli erano state accuratamente cucite con del buon filo da imbastitura. Chissà se in vita era stato un invidioso (*), si domandò ironicamente Miguel.  
L’urlo straziante di sirene in avvicinamento gli annunciò il prossimo arrivo della polizia: aveva già sentito degli scalpitii sulle scale, segno che qualche imbecille doveva essersi finalmente accorto dell’accaduto, ma non pensava si sarebbero spicciati così velocemente…  
Sospirò: cosa altro gli restava da fare? Di sicuro qualcuno lo attendeva fuori la porta, non poteva uscirsene liberamente da lì. Allora raggiunse il balcone, e valutò velocemente la situazione. Era ad un piano parecchio alto, ma a quanto ricordava la piscina dell’hotel era piuttosto profonda… a sufficienza, precisò speranzoso a sé stesso. Diede un’occhiata verso il basso, osservando dubbioso la piatta superficie dal fondo azzurro illuminata occasionalmente da qualche bagliore di luce artificiale.  
Si arrampicò sul cornicione del terrazzo e un attimo dopo, senza dare a qualche altro ragionamento molto pessimistico il tempo di nascere, spiccò un salto nel vuoto a braccia aperte, a volo d’angelo. Con gli occhi chiusi, il volto sferzato da ventate d’aria gelida che parvero accelerare ulteriormente la sua caduta a precipizio, si augurò soltanto che l’impatto con l’acqua non sarebbe stato tanto duro da ucciderlo.  
  
  
 _Hey you! Out there in the cold  
Getting lonely, getting old, can you feel me? _  
  
Sììì! … Come potrei non sentirti, visto che ho un altoparlante inchiodato giusto sopra la testa? E no, non mi sento vecchio, ho appena 14 anni, ma in compenso ne ho piene le palle di te e di tutto il resto, visto che sto aspettando da ben tre quarti d’ora…!  
  
 _Hey you! Standing in the aisles  
With itchy feet and fading smiles, can you feel me?_  
  
Veramente sono seduto, almeno questo; e della gente che ride non me n’è mai sbattuto niente, figurati… In compenso, ormai la sedia deve aver fatto la forma del mio sedere… e non azzardarti a chiedermi perché non sto sorridendo!  
 _  
Hey you! Don't help them to bury the light  
Don't give in without a fight_.  
  
Vuoi fare a cambio con me, Roger? Ma prego! E lasciamola pure stare, la luce… se mi dai la pala _mi_ sotterro io, prima che ci pensi qualcun altro!  
  
 _Hey you! Out there on your own  
sitting naked by the phone, would you touch me?_  
  
No, seduto nudo al telefono no. Questo almeno me lo risparmio. E poi cosa vuoi che me ne importi, se gli si alza quand’è a decine di chilometri di distanza da me? Non l’ha usato quando mi aveva a portata di mano… beh, non solo di mano…  
Per paura che gli si sciupasse, forse. E comunque no, non ti voglio toccare.  
  
 _Hey you! With your ear against the wall  
Waiting for someone to call out, would you touch me?_  
  
Ci provi ancora?! Sono minorenne, lo capito almeno questo?  
Saul ne era ben consapevole, invece… ma lui è pieno di problemi, _poverino_ … e ormai non aspetto più nessuna sua telefonata, te lo posso giurare.  
E sì che devo stare con l’orecchio attaccato al muro quando parlano, che qui nessuno mi dice niente!  
  
 _Hey you! Would you help me to carry the stone?_  
  
Ho già la mia, grazie…  
  
 _Open your heart, I'm coming home._  
  
No problem, guarda, puoi startene dove sei. Casa mia non è un posto molto ospitale… ma se vuoi portarmi a casa tua… Ma no, non per _quello_ : si potrebbe fare una specie di scambio culturale… Scommetto che tu non hai una madre che ti ammazza i fratelli e discredita te, e un padre che finge di non vedere e non sapere niente.  
Oppure potremmo farci compagnia a vicenda e basta, vedi tu.  
  
 _But it was only a fantasy  
The wall was too high, as you can see  
No matter how he tried he could not break free  
And the worms ate into his brain._  
  
Ammetto che non mi dispiacerebbe, se dei vermi mi mangiassero per davvero il cervello… se non altro la smetterei di pensare!  
E non nego che sia stata una fantasia assurda, l’illudermi che un cugino complessato di otto anni più vecchio di me potesse davvero ricambiare il mio amore… Non ci provo proprio, a scalare il muro, lo vedevo da me che era troppo alto anche prima che me lo facessi notare tu, lo sai sapientone?  
La libertà me la posso pure scordare, per il momento: meglio che continui a tenermi coperto sotto la maglia questo tatuaggio pruriginoso e zitto, in attesa di avere abbastanza soldi in tasca e la possibilità di andare a visitare la famosa Glasgow, che dovrebbe nascondere chissà cosa…  
  
 _Hey you! Out there on the road  
Doing what you're told, can you help me_?  
  
Se ti decidi a dirmi che vuoi magari ti aiuto pure, così ti levi dai piedi almeno tu…  
E, precisiamolo, nessuno sa che sono qui. Sì, sono stato tanto pazzo da accettare l’invito di un completo sconosciuto, e per di più senza avvisare nessuno dicendo dove andavo… Devo essere proprio impazzito; forse sono finito sottoterra senza accorgermene e i vermi hanno già _operato_ …  
  
 _Hey you! Out there beyond the wall_  
 _Breaking bottles in the hall, can you help me?_  
 _Hey you! Don't tell me there's no hope at all_  
 _Together we stand, divided we fall._ (**)  
  
No no no, tesoro! Io sono solo, completamente solo. Capito? S-O-L-O!  
E mi sono pure stancato di stare qui a congelarmi in attesa di un bastardo che, è chiaro, non si farà vivo… Sono davvero troppo ingenuo, ha ragione chi lo afferma.  
Feci per alzarmi, ma immediatamente una presa d’acciaio guantata di pelle di camoscio mi pressò una spalla, rimettendomi a sedere senza troppo garbo. Sbigottito e furibondo mi voltai di scatto verso il presunto nuovo arrivato, ottenendo come unico effetto l’ammutolire immediatamente me stesso.  
\- Tu sei Julius Deisenhofer? – mi domandò con voce stentorea ma modulata, in un inglese privo di qualsiasi accento.  
Annuì frastornato. Per via di mia madre e dei miei splendidi cugini acquisiti ero già avvezzo all’aver a che fare con persone indecentemente belle, ma quel tizio superava di parecchio i miei standard. I suoi occhi verdissimi, tagliati quasi a mandorla manco fosse stato un asiatico, sembravano scrutarmi con pietoso sarcasmo nel paragone, benché sulle labbra turgide non vi fosse neppure l’accenno di un sorriso. Analizzai il suo naso perfettamente dritto, le belle sopracciglia scure perfettamente disegnate ad accentuargli uno sguardo già di per sé magnetico, la pelle bronzea fresca di rasatura che seguiva la linea delle ossa della mascella, muscolosa ma non troppo pesante, i fittissimi riccioli castani che gli riempivano il capo e scendevano fin quasi a sfiorare le spalle (***).  
Eppure, lo notai fin da subito, c’era qualcosa che stonava in quella cornice fin troppo perfetta. Era come se quell’ammontare di particolari definiti fino allo spasimo a modo loro dessero perfino fastidio all’occhio, abituato a scorgere ammirato tanta perfezione solo su statue di marmo e manichini di plastica, e non impressa direttamente nella carne umana. E il bello era che lo stesso Ethan, per quanto disinvolto potesse apparire nel suo voler recitare la parte dell’uomo-robot, qualche volta recedeva istintivamente facendo sospettare di non sentirsi molto a proprio agio in quei contorni tanto ben fissati che pure gli erano stati delineati forzosamente, come molto presto scoprii.

* * *

(*) E’ un riferimento alla pena a cui sono condannati gli invidiosi nel Purgatorio della ‘Divina Commedia’ di Dante: indossano un cilicio e hanno le palpebre cucite.  
(**) La canzone è ‘Hey you!’ dei Pink Floyd, cantata appunto da Roger Waters. La traduzione è qui sotto: non l’ho messa subito perché in questo caso a ‘cantare’ era una radio, e le radio non hanno i sottotitoli…  
  
 _Ehi, tu! Lì fuori al freddo_  
 _Che ti senti solo, che ti senti vecchio, puoi sentirmi?_  
 _Ehi, tu! Che te ne stai fra le risate_  
 _Piedi indolenziti e sorriso che si spegne, puoi sentirmi?_  
 _Ehi tu! Non aiutarli a seppellire la luce_  
 _Non arrenderti senza lottare._  
  
 _Ehi, tu! Lì fuori tutto solo_  
 _Seduto nudo al telefono, vuoi toccarmi?_  
 _Ehi, tu! Con l'orecchio contro il muro_  
 _Aspettando che qualcuno ti chiami, vuoi toccarmi?_  
 _Ehi, tu! Vuoi aiutarmi a portare la mia croce?_  
 _Apri il tuo cuore, sto tornando a casa._  
  
 _Ma era solo una fantasia_  
 _Il muro era troppo alto, come vedi_  
 _Per nessuna ragione, per quanto provasse, poteva essere libero_  
 _E i vermi gli rodevano il cervello._  
  
 _Ehi, tu! Lì fuori in strada_  
 _Che fai quel che ti dicono, puoi aiutarmi?_  
 _Ehi, tu! Oltre il muro_  
 _Che rompi bottiglie nel vicolo, puoi aiutarmi?_  
 _Ehi, tu! Non dirmi che non c'è più speranza_  
 _Insieme ce la faremo, divisi cadremo._  
  
(***) L'aspetto di Ethan è un po' cambiato nel giro di cinque anni, come avrete constato se ricordate ciò che ho detto di lui nella scheda del 3° capitolo...


	15. Proposte di autonomia

\- Francamente parlando, non ero certo che saresti venuto.  
Smisi di giocherellare stupidamente con le mie stesse dita e mi imposi di staccare gli occhi dalla seppur interessante tovaglietta di carta che copriva il nostro tavolino per concederli ai suoi, cosa che avevo evitato accuratamente di fare fin da dopo le presentazioni, per così dire, ufficiali.   
Ethan mi metteva a disagio, e non avrei saputo trovare altre parole per definire le torbide sensazioni che riusciva a trasmettermi. In realtà, da parte sua, non aveva dato luogo ad alcun comportamento sospetto, ma così a pelle non me la sentivo di considerare oneste a priori le sue intenzioni. E non solo perché mi era estraneo…   
C’era qualcosa in lui che… oh, forse il guaio era proprio quella sua brutta abitudine di rivolgersi agli altri in un tono pure troppo esplicito, quando gli conveniva. Raramente avrebbe aperto la bocca a sproposito o per mera voglia di chiacchierare, nel corso degli anni, ma quasi sempre invece per tirar fuori faccende che avrebbero messo qualcuno in difficoltà. Era questo il motivo per cui Ethan era generalmente _temuto_ , perfino più di Saul e dei suoi angoscianti mutismi.  
\- Ammetto che sono stato sul punto di andarmene, - ribattei acidamente, non replicando alla sua affermazione ma rimproverandolo per avermi fatto attendere troppo. Pochi attimi dopo averlo detto, domandai a me stesso se la mia reazione vagamente aggressiva non gli fosse suonata come un’esplicita dichiarazione di paura nei suoi confronti.  
\- Ho avuto qualche problemino giù in strada, - mormorò, con quella sua voce anormalmente priva di ogni cadenza linguistica facilmente riconoscibile. – Uno stupido professore che non la smetteva più di cianciare senza rendersi conto del tempo che passava… La lezione è finita più tardi del solito e io ho perso l’autobus. E c’era anche traffico. Sto seguendo dei corsi per specializzarmi in scrittura pubblicitaria (*), - specificò, senza che nessuno glielo avesse chiesto.  
Mi fissò per diversi istanti, come se si fosse aspettato una replica intelligente da me. Il problema era che noi due non eravamo amici che si rincontravano dopo tanto tempo e s’interrogavano a vicenda per sapere che puntate si erano persi delle rispettive vite, ma… ecco, neppure io lo sapevo con precisione. Ed era questo ad inquietarmi, a mettermi in tensione.  
\- A-ehm… - mi schiarii la voce. – E quindi… _Ethan_ , - pronunciai quel nome come con la consapevolezza di saperlo falso, - pare che tu abbia delle informazioni utili da darmi.  
\- Se devo essere proprio sincero, non è che ne sia poi più tanto sicuro…  
La sua risposta mi spiazzò non poco, per ovvi motivi: come sarebbe a dire ‘Non ne sono più tanto sicuro’? Era stato lui a contattare _me_!  
Vista dall’esterno, quella situazione avrebbe potuto apparire stranamente ribaltata: lui che doveva avere almeno una ventina d’anni aveva assunto un atteggiamento da bambino capriccioso, non senza celare completamente una vaga punta di egoistico compiacimento nell’essere consapevole di avere in mano le redini della situazione; mentre io, quattordicenne insoddisfatto della mia stupida esistenza e in disaccordo con una buona metà dei miei conoscenti, mi ero rivolto a lui inconsapevolmente proprio con quell’inflessione accentuatamente affettata che tanto spesso avevo sentito in bocca a mia madre, quella che usava quando si rivolgeva a qualcuno che non riteneva alla propria altezza.  
Arrossii di vergogna.  
\- Mi dispiace, - farfugliai senza specificare il motivo.  
\- Non importa, capisco, - rispose alzando le spalle. Mi guardai bene dal chiedergli che cosa mai avesse capito.  
In compenso, io non riuscivo ad intuire nulla di lui, ragazzo enigmatico e dall’aspetto fisico abbastanza conturbante. Iniziai perfino ad avere un po’ di paura: il contenuto della mail che mi aveva inviato mi aveva scioccato al punto tale da farmi accettare d’incontrarlo subito, senza neppure chiedergli il tempo necessario per accertarmi della sua effettiva identità. Dopo che io e Saul avevamo fatto il guaio di farci beccare dalle nostre famiglie, mi ero sentito troppo abbattuto per tentare di riprendere da solo le ricerche che avevamo in parte condiviso, e avevo scelto di riporre momentaneamente in un cassetto l’ascia di guerra perennemente puntata contro i miei genitori per dedicarmi ai più imminenti impegni scolastici. E adesso che eravamo ormai in autunno, alcuni mesi dopo il ‘fattaccio’, mi si ripresentava inaspettatamente l’occasione per tornare ad indagare sui presunti assassini di mio fratello, o almeno così pensavo.  
Supponevo che non fosse stato molto difficile per Ethan recuperare il mio indirizzo: era quello che davo alle persone che conoscevo poco, e che avevo anche lasciato a disposizione della scuola, visto che davo una mano nella redazione del giornalino dell’istituto. Ero molto più cauto, invece, riguardo le sue possibili implicazioni in quelli che fino a poco prima avevo creduto prettamente affari di famiglia.  
Dall’altro capo del tavolo seguitava a fissarmi senza pronunciare verbo, in attesa che io gli dessi il via, forse. Non mi sarei stupito, se si fosse sporto sul ripiano per appoggiarci su un gomito che gli reggesse la testa: non era seduto perfettamente composto; il suo busto era prolungato verso di me, nonostante tutto, e dava l’idea di stare lì lì per crollare in avanti. Gli smeraldi degli occhi che bruciavano implacabili nonostante tutto e i lunghi capelli finemente arricciolati, simili a graziosi trucioli, accentuarono in me il sospetto che fosse uno straniero proveniente da un qualche Paese lontano non ben definito.  
\- Allora, cos’hai di tanto bello da raccontarmi? – lo pungolai caustico, esasperato dalla sua tacita fissità.  
\- Vorrei proporti un accordo, - si decise finalmente a dire, per quanto l’intonazione quasi annoiata della sua voce avrebbe fatto presumere a chiunque che parlasse di affari che non gli spettavano personalmente. – Ho assolutamente bisogno d’ _incontrarmi_ con una persona, ma non potrò farlo se prima non mi sarò affrancato da quella che attualmente si occupa di me.  
\- Scusami, ma non capisco cosa intendi, - risposi stupito.  
Che razza di discorsi stava facendo? Per prima cosa, non mi spiegavo perché mai per incontrarsi con qualcuno gli servisse il mio aiuto, inoltre che intendeva con quella storia del farsi _liberare_ …?  
Mi studiò attentamente con lo sguardo, quasi come alla lampante ricerca di una falla qualsiasi in me, un segno di cedimento interiore ma visibile ad occhio nudo. Io lo ricambiavo esprimendo un insolito misto di curiosità e diffidenza.  
\- Vuoi la versione edulcorata o quella integrale? – mi disse con improvvisa bruschezza, mentre i suoi bellissimi occhi si riducevano a due strette fessure.  
Ghignai.  
\- Le censure non mi sono mai piaciute. Senza tagli, grazie.  
Prima che avessi il tempo di stupirmi, Ethan mi afferrò una mano e se la portò contro il petto. Per essere più precisi all’altezza di una tasca interna del suo giubbotto imbottito, rigonfia a sua volta di un oggetto che, per intuito, mi parve di riconoscere immediatamente dopo averne tastato i duri contorni per appena qualche attimo. L’occhiata torva che scoccò di rimando alla mia, attonita, mi fece capire subito che la mia intuizione doveva essere stata esatta: una pistola.  
Sussurrò con un filo di voce:  
\- L’uomo che sto cercando è colui che uccise i miei genitori, quindici anni fa. E’ praticamente fin da allora che lo sto inseguendo, ma forse questa è la prima volta che ci arrivo tanto vicino. Non posso sprecare quest’occasione…  
Poteva sembrare che fossi molto coraggioso a fronteggiarlo così, senza battere ciglio, ma la verità era che le gambe mi tremavano al punto tale che non sarei riuscito ad alzarmi in piedi neppure volendolo.  
\- Vuoi ucciderlo? – bisbigliai stupidamente, sgranando gli occhi. – Posso tentare di capire i tuoi sentimenti, - forse non era proprio vero… - ma credi che ne valga la pena? Insomma… Pensa alla polizia, o se il tuo uomo ha qualcun altro alle spalle…  
\- Se buttassi la sua carcassa nelle fogne, i topi me la risputerebbero indietro! – s’infervorò improvvisamente, e dato che fino ad un istante prima avevamo parlato tanto piano da far pensare a due fedeli nel pieno di una messa, il cambio repentino di timbro quasi mi stordì. – E in ogni caso nessuno al mondo piangerebbe per la sua perdita, te lo posso assicurare. E’ una testa calda delle peggiori, un pazzo sadico che perfino i nostri superiori hanno difficoltà a tenere sotto controllo. In genere, in casi come questi, ci sia aspetta solo che il tipo in questione muoia dopo aver fatto un passo falso, oppure che a giustiziarlo ci pensi qualche suo nemico o un attendente che si è stufato di assecondare ai suoi deliri.  
Quando avevo accennato ad altre eventuali persone che potevano nascondersi dietro il suo assassino avevo buttato la cosa lì senza pensarci troppo, e adesso, con mia somma meraviglia, scoprivo di averci azzeccato di nuovo: sinceramente non era così che mi immaginavo lavorassero dei killer di professione. Da come ne parlava Ethan sembrava si trattasse di una sorta di gilda, un’associazione con tanto di gerarchia ben organizzata, mentre io avevo sempre pensato che certe _faccende_ fosse meglio sbrigarle da soli… o al massimo a coppie, o se proprio si doveva si formava un gruppetto… di sicuro, non uno squadrone. Aveva perfino parlato di _attendenti_ , manco si fosse trattato di un esercito…  
La mia situazione si era fatta talmente assurda che sentivo quasi il desiderio di chiedere altre informazioni in proposito ad Ethan. Forse era per non pensare al pericolo che la mia fervida fantasia aveva iniziato a galoppare verso le ipotesi più azzardate, rasenti a trame di qualche thriller di serie B, incurante del fatto che dietro quel faccino pulito si nascondesse un criminale quasi certo con una pistola sotto la giacca. Che, oltretutto, stava chiacchierando apertamente con me di omicidi seduto al tavolino di un bar dove chiunque poteva sentirci. Classico indizio che faceva sospettare di avere di fronte uno squilibrato…  
Avrei dovuto preoccuparmi di capire cosa quel pazzoide volesse da me, eppure lo spinsi a proseguire il precedente discorso:  
\- Mi è sembrato di capire che il tuo uomo è un tipo piuttosto sfuggente… Cosa ti fa credere di riuscire ad incrociarlo giusto ora? – gli domandai.  
Per qualche motivo la mia domanda dovette piacergli, perché il suo sguardo s’illuminò improvvisamente. Forse aveva bisogno solo di qualcuno che gli desse retta.  
\- Ricordi qualcosa del delitto Dushkov?  
\- Uhm… Ti riferisci all’uccisione di quel noto cardiologo, più o meno un mese fa? - rimuginai cercando di fare mente locale.  
\- Esattamente, sto parlando proprio di lui. Andrej Dushkov. Come ti ho già spiegato, l’uomo di cui seguo le tracce è completamente folle, - iniziò. – Ma è anche tremendamente meticoloso; ai limiti dell’ossessivo, direi. Non uno di quelli che dà in escandescenze perché è di cattivo umore e poi si mette a sparare sulla folla, per intenderci, ma sicuramente il suo accanirsi sulle proprie vittime ha poco di umano: è un maniaco che gode nel fare del male agli altri, te lo assicuro. Ho assistito a qualcuna delle sue performance, - sussurrò incupendosi, - e soprattutto, anche se non ho avuto molte occasioni per avvicinarlo, ho studiato il suo caso per anni. E mi sono accorto di una sua particolare abitudine…  
Si fermò, chiaramente per accentuare il mio disappunto. Quella storia assumeva sempre più i contorni di una favola nera, ed Ethan era molto bravo a tenere l’attenzione concentrata su di sé. Ci sarebbero mancati solo una stanza buia ed una candela accesa nel mezzo, in procinto di consumarsi. Non mi pareva possibile che fossimo ancora in pieno pomeriggio.  
\- E allora? – sbottai, in febbrile attesa. Ormai persino scoprire il mio ruolo in quella situazione tanto surreale era passato in secondo piano.  
Lo sguardo di Ethan fu attraversato da un’ombra strana ed irrequieta. Fuggevole.  
\- Quando può, uccide sempre tre persone alla volte, a non troppa distanza l’una dalle altre, - si spiegò infine.  
E io che pensavo che quello sarebbe stato un pomeriggio noioso!  
\- Hai idea del motivo? – chiesi sconcertato.  
\- In realtà non sempre tra le vittime c’è un legame, - precisò subito Ethan. – Te l’ho detto, non è quel genere di schizzato che viene colto da un raptus e ammazza la prima vecchietta che gli capita a tiro. E’ maledettamente scrupoloso e, soprattutto, lavora su commissione. So che è orribile a sentirsi, ma credo che la sua occupazione gli piaccia al punto tale da desiderare anche di renderla il più possibile _piacevole_ … - Storse il naso, ed io mi sentii percorrere da un brivido fastidioso. – Se gli è possibile esegue le sue uccisioni in serie da tre, come ti ho spiegato, e la particolarità è che lascia degli _indizi_ che riguardano il prossimo omicidio.  
\- Indizi…? – balbettai basito.  
Ethan sospirò.  
\- Quando facevo parte della squadra avevo il ruolo di cecchino, - mi sussurrò velocemente, a mo’ di confidenza. – Anni di permanenza in quel campo mi hanno reso abbastanza indifferente alla vista di cadaveri ridotti nei modi più strani, non lo nascondo, ma non mi piace avere sotto gli occhi gente agonizzante. E, visto che l’unica cosa che mi riusciva bene era appunto prendere la mira, non è stato difficile convincere i miei superiori ad evitare di affidarmi che prevedessero risoluzioni troppo truculente… Solo in un paio di casi non ho potuto limitarmi ad un colpo sparato da lontano e via.  
Avrebbe di sicuro aggiunto qualcos’altro, se non si fosse accorto dell’espressione disgustata che doveva essermi era apparsa in volto.  
\- Parlavamo del delitto Dushkov, - dissi, per riportare il discorso sui precedenti binari dopo la sua parentesi sanguinolenta. – E’ stato allora che hai trovato delle indicazioni utili per rintracciare il tuo uomo?  
\- Sapevo già che era in città da un po’, ma non sono arrivato in tempo, - brontolò. – E c’è mancato poco che la polizia non mi beccasse sul luogo del delitto. Davvero molto poco.  
\- Certo, non è stato molto intelligente da parte tua andarci… - lo rimbeccai sardonico.  
L’espressione di Ethan si fece nuovamente torva.  
\- L’ho saputo troppo tardi. Speravo di trovarlo ancora sul posto, magari di riuscire a fermarlo prima che se la prendesse con quel poveretto, ma quando sono arrivato in quella suite d’albergo l’unica cosa che ho trovato è stata il morto. E non ti dico in che condizioni era ridotto… - Sembrò frenarsi appena in tempo prima di aggiungere altri particolari tecnici. – Con la donna ha fatto un lavoro quasi pulito, a confronto.  
\- Che donna?  
\- Tieni presente che tende ad andare avanti a triplette, e che gestisce gli omicidi quasi come se fossero degli strani rituali, dopodiché lascia in giro qualche informazione che, se decifrata, potrebbe far capire come si comporterà la prossima volta. Ebbene… - solita, insopportabile ‘pausa suspense’… – La donna di cui ti parlo è stata la prima della serie a cui stiamo facendo riferimento. Dopo averla torturata, lui le praticò due fori nel collo e l’appese a testa in giù, attendendo che morisse dissanguata. Quando ho letto il rapporto del caso, nel quale veniva sottolineato che il motivo della morte era stato appunto la perdita di sangue e non le sevizie, ho capito che avevo a che fare con il mio ‘amico’.  
\- La polizia ti ha passato il dossier? – chiesi tra l’ironico e il nauseato.  
\- No, l’ho rubato.  
Sconvolto da tanta sincerità, rimasi a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati senza saper bene cosa aggiungere. Solo dopo un po’ bofonchiai scioccamente:  
\- Hai accesso a questo genere di cose tanto facilmente…?  
\- L’ispettore che si occupava del caso è mio amico, - bisbigliò Ethan. – Voglio dire, ha badato a me dopo… l’incidente di cinque anni fa, e siamo rimasti in buoni rapporti. Ho fatto una fotocopia dei rapporti quando ero a casa sua, in un momento di distrazione, e poi ho rimesso tutto a posto senza che neppure se ne accorgesse. Non vorrei mai che finisse nei guai, figuriamoci a causa mia. Il fatto è che quando c’è stato l’omicidio, contrariamente al solito, sono stati divulgati parecchi dettagli, e quando mi è venuto il dubbio che potesse trattarsi del mio uomo non ho resistito… In genere la polizia tende ad evitare le fughe di notizie quando hanno tra le mani delitti insoliti, ma sai, qualche sciacallo…  
\- Anche la tua arma l’hai presa da lui?  
\- Ah, no. Quella me l’ha regalata la mia tutrice al compimento dei 18 anni, su mia esplicita richiesta. Pensavo che sarebbe potuta tornarmi utile, prima o poi, anche se come ti ho precisato non amo troppo gli spargimenti di sangue.  
Wow. Non avrei dovuto più lamentarmi per la mia famiglia disastrata, da allora in poi…  
\- Per curiosità… - iniziai. – Hai mai pensato che il tuo uomo lasciasse in giro quei messaggi _per te_?  
Ethan ridacchiò, in una maniera che avvertii quasi come derisoria.  
\- Figuriamoci. Credo che non mi tenga neppure presente…  
\- Non me ne intendo granché di psicologia criminale, ma ho sentito dire che spesso i serial killer si comportano così proprio perché, in fondo, desiderano essere fermati, - insistetti piccato.  
Lui sollevò le spalle, come a dire che ne capiva poco quanto me.  
\- Sinceramente non credo che un tipo tanto precisino commetta degli errori per una ragione simile. Lui è superbo, Julius, e se ostenta certi particolari lo fa proprio per mettere in risalto la propria riprovevole bravura.  
Ancora lievemente irritato, scelsi di essere cattivo.  
\- Hai parlato di un incidente avuto cinque anni fa…  
Come previsto, vidi Ethan impallidire. Ero quasi certo che volesse parlarmene in ogni caso, ma chiaramente l’argomento lo disturbava e non necessariamente in rapporto a me. Comunque sia, considerandolo uno che andava diritto al sodo, non ritenei necessario girarci ulteriormente intorno.  
Ethan, benché ancora visibilmente scosso, fece una specie di cenno d’assenso col capo, come se a parlare avessi dovuto essere io e non lui. Infine cominciò:  
\- E’ successo quando ero poco più grande di te, - bisbigliò, a voce tanto bassa che ebbi quasi difficoltà ad udirlo. Il modo in cui riusciva a modularla, passando repentinamente dallo stentoreo ai sussurri, mi affascinava. Davvero. – Un giorno, di punto in bianco, chiesero a parecchi di noi di organizzarci per tendere un agguato a dei ragazzi. All’inizio la cosa mi sorprese parecchio, ti dirò, perché non soltanto era strano che affidassero ad uno come me un incarico di prestigio, se vogliamo chiamarlo così, ma anche il fatto che avessero chiamato persone di gruppi diversi era insolito. Eravamo abituati a lavorare separatamente, e quest’imprevisto portava a pensare che ci fosse in ballo qualcosa di grosso.  
\- Tu avevi il compito di uccidere i ragazzi? – chiesi seccamente. Mi pareva di non avere più in bocca neppure un filo di saliva.  
\- No, - replicò stupendomi. – Mi avevano ordinato di colpire all’altezza delle reni, di intaccare il suo midollo spinale in modo da paralizzargli almeno le gambe. Smettila di chiedermi certi particolari se ti fanno schifo, Julius… comunque, dicevo? Ah, sì. Riuscii nel mio intento, ma l’accompagnatore della vittima non la prese bene e _reagì_. Successero… delle _cose_ …  
Ethan forse non se n’era neppure accorto, ma mentre parlava aveva presa a massaggiarsi blandamente le tempie. Come nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco un ricordo.  
\- Che ‘cose’? – lo incalzai.  
\- Ogni sorta di cose, - s’interruppe duramente, riprendendosi di colpo dal suo stato di turbamento e lanciandomi un’occhiata obliqua, per farmi capire che non aveva intenzione di aggiungere altro. – Io per qualche misterioso motivo sopravvissi. Mi tirarono praticamente per i capelli, volendo essere precisi, quand’erano ormai sul punto di seppellirmi assieme agli altri miei compagni. Non so neppure come hanno fatto ad accorgersi che respiravo ancora.  
\- Erano tutti morti?! – sbottai sbigottito.  
Ethan diede uno sguardo al suo orologio da polso, e fu solo allora che mi resi conto di quanto si stesse facendo tardi.  
\- Sì, tutti quanti, - mormorò pensoso. – E qui arriviamo al tuo ruolo nella mia storia.  
\- Uh?  
\- Fui sottoposto dai miei capi a decine di esami, nella speranza di scoprire che avevo acquisito chissà quali capacità misteriose dopo il mio diretto contatto col potere di quell’ _essere_ , ma sfortunatamente i risultati confermarono che ero semplicemente sopravvissuto. Quelle notizie però non girarono molto, evidentemente, perché iniziarono a spargersi strane voci sul mio conto, che mi consideravano la causa principale della dipartita dei miei compagni. Solo io ce l’avevo fatta, e questo suonavo sospetto… - Si fermò un attimo, come a riprendere fiato. – Alcuni miei commilitoni decisero arbitrariamente di fare giustizia, se così vogliamo dire, ed una notte penetrarono nell’infermeria dove stavo riposando e mi ridussero ad un colabrodo a suon di coltellate. Poi scaricarono il mio corpo in mezzo alla campagna, aspettando che la natura provvedesse al resto. Mi è andata di nuovo bene, come puoi immaginare, altrimenti non sarei qui a parlartene.  
Visto che ormai stavamo parlando da oltre mezz’ora senza ordinare niente un cameriere aveva iniziato a guardarci di traverso, così Ethan si vide costretto a chiamarlo e chiedergli che ci portasse da bere. Questo mi diede il tempo di riprendermi almeno parzialmente dal mio stordimento mentale. Troppe informazioni sconclusionate tutte insieme.  
\- Sei _tornato_ per ben tre volte, - considerai.  
Lui abbozzò un sorriso.  
\- Io non mi sono mai considerato una vittima della sorte o della società, Julius, sappilo. Troppe volte me la sono cavata quando altri non ce l’hanno fatta, per ritenermi sul serio sfortunato. E per quanto alcune mie scelte siano state in qualche modo condizionate dalle circostanze, spesso sono stato io a decidere di continuare per una certa strada. Lo farò anche adesso, ricorrendo il mio carnefice quando ormai potrei fingere di essere un ragazzo qualsiasi con una vita normale. Non posso dimenticare… non ci riesco.  
Si era preso la testa tra le mani, e i suoi occhi sembrarono essere diventati di colpo opachi, due pezzi di vetro smerigliato. Durò qualche secondo.  
\- Ancora non ho capito bene in cosa posso esserti utile, Ethan, - gli dissi quando mi parve che fosse tornato in sé.  
\- Si tratta della mia tutrice, - borbottò. – Non le ho raccontato le mie intenzioni, naturalmente, ma deve aver intuito qualcosa, visto che è diventata più ansiosa del solito. Io non vorrei offenderla dopo tutto ciò che ha fatto per me, ma ho l’assoluta necessità di potermi muovere come voglio almeno fino a quando il mio uomo non sarà stecchito. Non so bene di cosa si tratti, ma ho capito che Lexie ti tiene nascosto qualcosa, e magari potrei procurarti delle informazioni mentre tu in cambio la dovresti allontanare un po’ da me…  
Sollevai la testa di scatto, e il mio goffo sobbalzo per poco non mi fece rovesciare la bibita che tenevo in mano.  
\- _Che cosa_???  
Il sibilo inquietante che mi era uscito dalle labbra ebbe il potere di scuotere definitivamente Ethan dalla sua perenne abulia.  
\- Ho detto che potrei indagare sulla tua faccenda, e…  
Mi lanciai verso la sua direzione e lo afferrai per il bavero della giacca, portando il suo viso quasi contro il mio: ero furente.   
Ethan era più robusto e certamente più forte di me, eppure si fece sballottare come fosse stato una bambola di pezza. Il suo viso era tornato ad essere una maschera di perfetta compostezza.  
\- Che diavolo c’entri tu con mia madre? Eh?! – ringhiai a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Il mio impeto di rabbia aveva procurato un certo frastuono, nonché attirato l’attenzione di altri clienti. Ethan non disse niente, ma avvolse le dita aggraziate coperte dai guanti attorno al mio polso, e lo stritolò silenziosamente con tanta di quella forza che mi sarebbe rimasto impresso un segno rossastro per diversi minuti. Mollai immediatamente la presa.  
\- Lexie mi ha accudito quando più ne avevo bisogno, e questo è quanto, - disse freddamente, con un velo di astio appena appena udibile. – Ti prego solo di non giudicare lei e la mia storia troppo severamente. Ci sono un sacco di cose che non sai. Piuttosto, pensa alla mia proposta e riflettici su, ma cerca di non tardare troppo col darmi una risposta: vado abbastanza di fretta, credo che almeno questo tu l’abbia capito.  
Ethan posò sul tavolo i soldi della sua consumazione, scrisse velocemente su un pezzo di carta quello che doveva essere il suo recapito e si alzò. Lasciai mia volta sul tavolino una manciata di banconote, senza neppure perdere tempo a contarle, e mi affrettai a seguirlo. Non stava correndo, ma neppure rallentò il suo passo rapido per permettermi di stargli dietro.  
\- Cos’è che non saprei? – borbottai affannato, non appena riuscii a raggiungerlo.  
Lui si fermò senza alcun preavviso, e camminai ancora per un paio di passi prima di accorgermene.  
\- Ti ho già raccontato tutti miei segreti, non temere, - mormorò ironicamente. – Non tentare di inventarti una torbida storia clandestina tra una donna di mezza età e un ragazzino sbandato che si fa mantenere da lei, visto che non esiste. Anche perché io sono sempre stato omosessuale.  
… Fu allora che ci vidi rosso.  
  
Trovarla in casa a quell’ora non era facile, per questo lo considerai una specie di segno del destino. In genere quando c’incrociavamo nei corridoi abbassavo la testa e tiravo avanti, specialmente da dopo la mia separazione da Saul, della quale la ritenevo una diretta responsabile. Stavolta, invece, li percorsi con le orecchie tese a captare un qualsiasi suono potesse provenire da lei e farmela rintracciare, con l’attenzione di un predatore notturno che si affida all’udito per colpire le sue prede celate dal buio.  
Sembrò sorpresa di vedermi quando mi affacciai alle soglie della cucina, dove lei si era sistemata per bere un caffè. Ma bastò che i nostri occhi così simili si studiassero per pochi istanti, perché intuisse che qualcosa non andava.  
\- Sei in ritardo, - disse quasi imperiosamente, tentando di convincere entrambi che non stesse per succedere nulla di strano.  
Avanzai fino a portarmi a pochi passi da lei, e scandii in tono perfettamente udibile:  
\- Ipocrita.  
\- Tu… - soffiò subito irritata, alzandosi dalla sedia. Ma non le diedi l’opportunità di concludere la sua replica.  
\- Hai screditato i tuoi figli, ne hai mandato a morte uno, non ci hai mai concesso neppure un briciolo della tua attenzione… e nonostante ciò hai avuto la faccia tosta di allevare di nascosto un bastardo, in questi ultimi cinque anni. Papà non ne sa niente, giusto?  
L’espressione terrorizzata che si dipinse sul suo volto sarebbe rimasta impagabile anche dopo anni. Se c’era qualcuno che avevo avuto la forza di odiare seriamente nel corso degli anni era proprio lei, Alexandra Doyle Deisenhofer, mia madre. E ora avevo tanto di quel potere su di lei che, se avessi voluto, avrei potuto polverizzarla con un solo dito. Qualunque sarebbero stati i miei pensieri prima di lasciare questo mondo e a dispetto del motivo, avrei potuto considerarmi un uomo soddisfatto perché, almeno una volta nella vita, avevo provato quella che viene comunemente chiamata _onnipotenza_.  
Mia madre, ‘Lexie’, come la chiamava Ethan, tornò a sedersi e mandò elegantemente già un sorso del suo caffè.  
\- Avrei dovuto immaginare che prima o poi sarebbe venuto da te, - sussurrò. – Era da parecchio che esprimeva il desiderio di conoscerti…  
Già questo non collimava molto con l’idea che mi ero fatto del loro rapporto, perciò, allarmato, sibilai:  
\- Taglia corto.  
\- Tu cosa vuoi sapere? – mi domandò guardinga, sollevando un sopracciglio. Avevo l’impressione che stesse cercando di sfilarmi il manico del coltello dalle mani, e non era una sensazione piacevole. Con lei bisognava stare attenti, procedere con cautela e colpire quando teneva bassa la guardia. Era anche il suo stile, no?  
\- Perché mai ti stai occupando di quel ragazzo? - dissi cupo.  
Storse le labbra, ma probabilmente era tutta scena.  
\- Era ridotto in condizioni pietose, non potevo certo lasciarlo così. E poi non credo che in un ospedale pubblico si sarebbero preoccupati di rattoppargli tanto bene la faccia…  
\- ‘Rattoppargli la faccia’?! – strabuzzai gli occhi, e mi lasciai cadere su di un’altra sedia nelle vicinanze senza staccare lo sguardo dal suo, che si era fatto quasi sofferente. Però parve lieta di essere riuscita ad attirare la mia attenzione. Sia lei che Ethan avevano modi piuttosto discutibili per tenere in piedi una conversazione, notai.  
\- I suoi aggressori gli hanno riempito di ferite il corpo e si sono accaniti specialmente sul suo viso. Era del tutto sfigurato, e solo grazie al lavoro dei migliori chirurghi plastici siamo riusciti a risolvere il problema. – Forse compiaciuta del mio sbigottimento, continuò imperterrita: - Ovviamente neppure il suo attuale nome è vero: quello precedente era Miguel, ma non ha mai saputo o voluto dirmi il suo cognome.  
\- Tu… sai di preciso da dove proviene? – biascicai.  
\- Credo che lavorasse per dei criminali fin troppo ben attrezzati. Roba pesante, senza dubbio. Ho pensato che non fosse il caso d’indagare oltre, ed Ethan si è detto d’accordo con me. Mi sono limitata a pagarli profumatamente perché lo lasciassero in pace una volta per tutte, ma in ogni caso mi pareva che neppure a loro importasse molto riprenderselo indietro. E dubito che i pazzi che l’hanno assalito ci riproveranno, ora che ha cambiato identità e si è rimesso in forze.  
Ero semplicemente allibito. Per quanto Ethan avesse parlato di lei in termini quasi affettuosi e mi avesse ammonito dall’emettere giudizi affrettati, quella donna faceva riferimento a lui come se si fosse trattato di una bestiola da compagnia o, peggio ancora, del suo ultimo giocattolo del quale ancora non si era stancata. Come al solito, non stava lasciando trasparire alcun sentimento se non il fascino della novità. E, per ultimo ma non meno importante, mammina cara si era scordata di riferirmi che il suo nuovo trastullo era un abominevole sodomita, tanto quanto i due figli che aveva partorito e condannato…  
Non potevo ascoltare altro che uscisse da quelle labbra immonde.  
\- Ethan…  
Non appena sussurrai quel nome, senza nascondere in alcun modo la mia collera, mia madre si volse verso la porta e sbiancò: non si era minimamente accorta che me lo ero portato dietro, e che lui, nascosto dietro il muro, aveva ascoltato ogni sua singola parola. Se non avessi saputo che adesso ero il suo nuovo _padrone_ , mi sarei certamente spaventato nello scorgere la sua espressione vagamente allucinata nascosta dietro una finta indifferenza.  
\- Tu… - balbettò ‘Lexie’.  
\- Uccidi questa sgualdrina.  
Il resto è come un ricordo dai contorni sfumati nella mia mente, che tende a confondersi tra gli incubi e i desideri morbosi mai apertamente espressi. Di sicuro rimasi immobile nel mio angolino a gustarmi la scena di Ethan che eseguiva il mio ordine senza esitazione alcuna, osservando con impaziente interesse le sue dita sfilanti avvilupparsi ferree attorno alla sua gola… se solo non ci fossero stati tutti quei gorgoglii strozzati in sottofondo, sarebbe potuto perfino essere divertente.  
  
Shura continuò ad abbracciare il cuscino del divano tenendo gli occhi sbarrati, e non disse una sola parola.  
\- Guarda che siamo appena all’inizio, - ghignò Julius divertito. – Tra parentesi non gliel’ho mica fatta ammazzare sul serio, mia madre. L’hai conosciuta anche tu… Volevo solo capire se Ethan era davvero disposto a dare il tutto per tutto per me. Una stupida prova di fedeltà, nient’altro.  
\- M-ma lui aveva detto che… - il giapponese s’interruppe, non sapendo esattamente come continuare.  
\- Non essere ingenuo: in fondo si trattava di ottenere ciò che più al mondo desiderava in quel momento. Se hai ascoltato quello che ti ho detto poco fa, dovresti renderti conto che, in quel periodo, per Ethan mettere le mani su quell’uomo era ben più importante che mantenere un incerto legame sentimentale con una qualsiasi persona… - Sospirò. – Non credo di aver mai incontrato fino ad oggi qualcuno che si faccia trascinare dalle emozioni più di quanto non faccia Ethan. Non scherzo, dicendo che nonostante l’apparenza lui di emozioni violente letteralmente _ci campa_. Ed è proprio questo il suo punto debole, la ragione per la quale gli verrà sempre negata ogni stabilità. Si è dimostrato disposto a dimenticarsi chi l’aveva curato pur d’inseguire la sua vendetta, ha abbandonato me dopo avermi giurato fedeltà per amore di Saul… Chi mi dice che prima o poi non venderà pure lui, in cambio di qualcosa di più allettante? … Cederà, lo so.  
  
Per svariati motivi e nonostante la sua formidabile (e rifatta) bellezza non mi sarei mai sentito fisicamente attratto da Ethan, eppure mi vergognavo a fissarlo mentre si risistemava la camicia. Ero ancora un ragazzino, in fondo.  
Il tatuaggio era venuto benissimo, e adesso le due piccole ali nere disegnate da Saul spiccavano tanto al centro del mio petto che sulla sua spalla sinistra. Uno stupido segno di possesso come tanti altri, me ne rendevo conto, ma mi dava sicurezza. Io invece ne avevo approfittato per farmi imprimere sulla scapola una simpatica parolina in caratteri gotici…  
Il patto era questo: gli avrei permesso di cercare il suo uomo e gli avrei dato ogni aiuto possibile in quel senso, anche se ovviamente non avevo alcuna intenzione di partecipare all’omicidio; in cambio lui sarebbe passato alle mie dipendenze, se così vogliamo dire, e non si sarebbe incontrato mai più da solo con mia madre. Semplice e conciso.  
\- Eppure lei non faceva altro che parlarmi di voi… di te, - mi aveva detto Ethan a suo proposito, una delle ultime volte.  
L’imbarazzo all’idea che gli avesse raccontato chissà cosa non solo di Erich e del nucleo familiare, ma anche strettamente di me e Saul, e chissà in che termini, mi aveva spinto a non incoraggiare mai i suoi discorsi in quel senso.  
Dio, quanto assurdamente si può essere gelosi di una persona che si odia…!  
Fu così che, messi da parte i miei sentimenti puerili nei confronti di che sapevo non avrebbe mai scelto di ricambiarmi, mi volsi verso altri orizzonti e nuovi alleati, nell’attesa che si decidessero a spegnersi da soli.  
\- Ethan…  
Il ragazzo si girò al suono della mia voce, e si ritrovò la propria pistola puntata contro la fronte. L’avevo raccolta dalla sedia mentre si rivestiva.  
Presumevo che il motivo di tanta calma da parte sua derivasse dalla consapevolezza del sapere che l’arma che impugnavo era scarica, eppure in quegli istanti, con quell’affare pesante stretto a fatica tra le mani, non la smisi un attimo di tremare (**).

* * *

(*) Che esistano istituti che offrono la possibilità di prendere master in scrittura pubblicitaria è sicuro, ma non sono molto informata in proposito e non vorrei aver detto una stupidaggine, dato che Ethan qui ha ancora 20 anni…  
(**) La scena è parzialmente ripresa dal racconto autoconclusivo ‘Sole maledetto’ di Fuyumi Soryo. Ho sempre adorato quella scena… *_*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una piccola delucidazione riguardo al capitolo 13 e alle storielle riguardanti la vita del pittore Jan e dell’antenata di Shura, Loreen. Come vi ho già detto ho tentato alla meno peggio di non far nascere Napoleone nell’età augustea, per dirla terra terra, ma non è impossibile che abbia sbagliato qualcosa nella mia fantasiosa cronologia… In quest’ultimo mese, curiosamente, mi è capitato più di una volta di sentir parlare di Salem e dei processi alle streghe, e anche se non mi sono messa a fare delle ricerche approfondite, ho notato che i vari casi portavano date differenti. La storia delle quattordici persone impiccate nel 1612 non me la sono inventata, ma adesso inizio ad avere dei dubbi… E’ troppo tardi per riscrivere il pezzo, ma ci tenevo a fare questa precisazione, più per correttezza che per altro.


	16. Una piccola fiaba nera

_Gente allegra il ciel l’aiuta._  
  
Anche se nei giorni seguenti al mio primo incontro con Ethan ero stato pervaso dal presentimento che la mia vita fosse giunta vicina ad un importante punto di svolta, praticamente parlando, dopo lo stordimento iniziale riscivolai pacatamente nel mio solito stato di apnea esistenziale.  
Di tacito accordo, io e mia madre tornammo a comportarci con apparente indifferenza l’uno nei confronti dell’altra o a scannarci ferocemente a seconda dei casi, e mai più riprendemmo in mano l’argomento. Nel ripensarci poi, a freddo, mi rendevo conto di aver corso dei rischi assurdi, e mi sentivo male solo a pensarci: quella donna ero odiosa, certamente, ma si trattava comunque di un essere umano… e io ero rimasto ad osservare sorridendo nel vederla spingersi fino in punto di morte. E se non avessi chiesto ad Ethan di fermarsi in tempo…? Quello era stato pur sempre un tentato omicidio, che diamine! Se pure avessi avuto ancora qualche dubbio circa l’effettiva identità di quel ragazzo e la validità delle sue affermazioni, ormai mi sarei dovuto arrendere all’evidenza. Il mio nuovo ‘compagno di giochi’ aveva le mani sporche di sangue, e non si preoccupava di tenerle nascoste né tanto meno di ripulirsele.  
In realtà non è che quei pensieri quei pensieri fossero una costante quotidiana per il mio povero cervello, quanto piuttosto una sorta di orridi e fastidiosi flashback. Macabre rievocazioni involontarie repentine quanto illuminazioni, che mi coglievano quando il controllo della parte vigile di me era meno ferreo: nei momenti che precedevano il sonno, ad esempio, oppure quando credevo di essere riuscito finalmente a rilassarmi, o se mi distraevo e lasciavo correre un po’ la fantasia.  
La mente umana è qualcosa di mostruoso, e fu proprio in quel frangente che compresi che l’ipocrisia che ci caratterizza non è altro che un dato di fatto, un marchio di fabbrica che la stessa Natura imprime nel profondo di ogni uomo: non è forse vero che, se veniamo colpiti da un trauma, prima o poi riusciamo comunque a rialzarci sulle nostre gambe e riprendiamo a mangiare, bere, dormire e parlare come se nulla fosse stato?  
Ovviamente non stavo denigrando la capacità di ripresa di per sé e in senso positivo, ma la molla che spinge a mentire a noi stessi. Un genere di autoprotezione che, a mio dire, poteva arrivare a sfiorare il masochismo.   
Una persona che tende semplicemente a passare sopra a i problemi o ad ignorarli sperando che si risolvano da soli non è solo un perdente in generale, ma il probabile artefice del proprio imminente disfacimento. Adesso iniziavo a comprenderlo.  
  
Fui svegliato direttamente dai fastidiosi raggi del sole che, sfuggendo all’esile impedimento delle tende lasciate semiaperte, lambivano più o meno direttamente il mio viso: mi ero scordato di chiuderle, la sera prima.   
Mi resi conto che doveva essere Domenica o comunque un giorno festivo solo dopo aver visto che erano ormai le dieci del mattino; in caso contrario avrei messo la sveglia, o in ogni modo qualcuno sarebbe passato a buttarmi giù dal letto. Non ricordavo neppure con esattezza come si fosse conclusa le precedente giornata, eppure non era mia abitudine sbronzarmi… Mah.  
Di malavoglia mi scrollai di dosso le coperte leggere, ed intontito com’ero, il solo atto di poggiare i piedi a terra ed inforcare le pantofole mi risultò pesante come se le mie gambe fossero state di piombo. Mi concessi uno sbadiglio distratto e spalancai del tutto i maledetti tendaggi, facendo sì che la luce mi accecasse per parecchi, sofferti istanti.  
Scesi fino alla cucina senza incontrare nessuno, fortunatamente. Sembrava che la casa si fosse spopolata di colpo e, a quel punto, una persona dotata di una fantasia vagamente grottesca avrebbe potuto immaginare che io fossi stato l’anima in pena di un ragazzo morto anni prima… Qualcuno che a causa di qualche misteriosa e magari violenta ragione l’aveva scordato, ed era tornato a farsi un riposino nella sua vecchia cameretta per poi riaprire gli occhi convinto di esistere ancora, ritrovandosi prigioniero di quella che era stata la sua routine quotidiana da vivente senza neppure poter comprendere di non essere altro che un povero fantasma che faceva di ogni suo singolo gesto infinitamente, ciclicamente ripetuto, quell’inferno che invece si favoleggiava essere costituito di fuoco e fiamme. Al suo posto, una pena fatta su misura per lui…  
La verità però era ben più prosaica: mio padre doveva essersi blindato nel suo studio alle prese col solito affare ‘da finire assolutamente entro le 13’, e mia madre fuori casa e in un posto qualsiasi della città a darsi alla pazza gioia, visto che a quanto pareva il nucleo familiare non le dava la possibilità di esprimere al meglio la sua parte più colma di benevolenza.  
Accarezzai coi polpastrelli la lastra di vetro fredda ed asettica che separava l’immagine di Erich dal resto del mondo e da me, come facevo quasi tutte le mattine, specialmente se mi svegliavo di cattivo umore: se ero triste gli chiedevo consolazione, se ero arrabbiato me la prendevo anche con lui per avermi lasciato da solo alle prese con quei pazzi. _Veglia su noi poveri dannati in attesa che possiamo raggiungerti_ , gli dissi invece questa volta, seppur vacillando un po’ nel pronunciarlo mentalmente.  
Non avevo fame, il mio stomaco era così chiuso che probabilmente non sarei riuscito a far scendere giù oltre la gola neppure un filo di latte. E mi sentivo soffocare, anzi, avvertivo l’ossigeno che mi circondava come malsano, colmo di un miasma trasparente ed impalpabile ma comunque venefico. Una volta avevo sentito dire che di solito i problemi legati all’apparato respiratorio, addirittura gli sbadigli ripetuti, segnalano un vuoto interiore ed emotivo da colmare. Come se la fame d’aria esprimesse simbolicamente anche quella di emozioni, d’affetto, di stimoli e di novità. Insomma, per farla in breve, erano indice di una vita in cui non ci si sente del tutto realizzati (*). Nel mio caso non potevo negare come quella definizione mi si adattasse almeno in parte…  
Dovevo uscire di lì _anch’io_. Assolutamente. Strappai da un blocchetto un foglio giallo sul quale scrissi rapidamente che non sarei tornato per pranzo, senza specificare dove sarei andato (non lo sapevo neppure io), e lo incollai sul frigorifero. Indossai un giubbotto non troppo pesante e mi affrettai alla porta.   
Stavo per gridare ‘Sto uscendo!’, ma poi mi resi conto che nessuno mi avrebbe sentito. Però mi tolsi almeno la soddisfazione di chiudermi il cancello alle spalle con una tale forza e producendo tanto fragore che mi udirono, se non altro, almeno i vicini di sicuro.  
  
Ero sempre stato un denigratore delle perdite di tempo, forse anche grazie all’educazione inculcatami dai genitori fin troppo iperattivi che mi ritrovavo, ma mai come quel giorno sentii forte in me il bisogno di occupare le ore che sarebbero venute in modo tale che non fossi costretto a pensare a nulla di particolarmente serio. Sarebbe stato più semplice dire ‘rilassandomi’, forse, ma quel vocabolo mi era in qualche modo alieno. Non ero mai stato tipo che in mancanza d’altro si mette a fare zapping nei dieci minuti che restano prima della cena; piuttosto iniziavo a portarmi avanti il lavoro del quale avevo intenzione di occuparmi prima di mettermi a letto. Tutto papà, si sarebbe detto.  
Ma in quel momento avevo assolutamente bisogno di fare qualcosa che non tenesse i miei neuroni sotto sforzo oltre lo stretto indispensabile, e mi era tanto inusuale lo starmi a rigirare i pollici che provavo quasi imbarazzo nel mettere a nudo quell’apparentemente futile necessità. O tacita aspirazione, ormai non le distinguevo più molto bene.   
Avrei voluto dormire. Il sonno non derivato dalla stanchezza, dal desiderio, ma dalla mancanza di ricezione di alcun senso.  
Era su quello che non riuscivo a fare a meno di riflettere, mio malgrado, mentre ero seduto sul treno. Non c’era la solita folla dell’ora di punta e ciò mi aveva permesso di conquistarmi un seggiolino senza dover sgomitare troppo, ma nel giro di un paio di fermate anche quel vagone si riempì fino alla massima capienza come al solito.  
Non era raro che trascorressi quei piccoli viaggi semplicemente guardando fuori dal finestrino, solo che quando la calca si faceva tale da iniziare a pressarti fisicamente, la maniera più adatta per estraniarsi dalla confusione era ascoltare musica o leggere qualcosa che aiutasse a distrarsene. Ora, il lettore mp3 era rimasto a prendere polvere sul mio comodino, dunque non mi restava altra possibilità se non mettermi a leggere. Se non altro nello zaino avevo un paio di riviste utili che avevo comprato il giorno prima, ed essendomi dimenticato di svuotarlo erano rimaste lì. Una fortuna insperata, se non si pensava al fatto che avevo già sfogliato entrambe quasi completamente e ne conoscevo quindi il contenuto…  
Tra parentesi, più o meno per tutta la durata dei quaranta minuti una tizia aveva pensato bene di scroccarmi il passatempo, spiando dall’alto i vari articoli. Potevo capire che pure lei, poveretta, avesse avuto bisogno di una distrazione, specialmente perché era rimasta in piedi, ma odiavo essere guardato di soppiatto in quel modo. E lei era così sfacciata che, se mi voltavo nella sua direzione, mi rimandava indietro occhiate di pura indifferenza riuscendo quasi a farmi sentire a disagio: ero stato quasi sul punto di regalarle la rivista, purché si levasse dalle scatole.  
In genere, quando mi capitavano simili facce di bronzo, per togliermeli di torno mi mettevo a sfogliare tanto in fretta i giornali che mi ero portato dietro che alla fine desistevano esasperati, ma in questo caso il giochetto sarebbe andato a mio discapito, visto che mi sarei ritrovato senza niente da leggere. Quando la tizia non si andò a sedere neppure quando si liberò il posto davanti a me, però, decisi di tirar fuori un libro e non pensarci più. Speravo di non dover arrivare a tanto, ma se non avevo altra scelta… Avevo comprato quel libro semplicemente perché avevo sentito dire che era davvero coinvolgente, ma mi erano bastate trenta pagine per capire che non faceva per me. Speravo che andasse migliorando più avanti, ma iniziavo ad avere i miei dubbi. Visto cosa succede se tenti di conformarti ingenuamente agli altri calpestando i tuoi gusti, Julius?  
Sì, l’inferno doveva essere qualcosa di molto simile: ripetere per l’eternità lo stesso noiosissimo giorno e trovarsi ad ogni risveglio sul comò un simile mattone. Avevo divorato in neppure tre giorni volumi di mille pagine e quel coso, dopo più di tre mesi, continuava a restarmi bloccato in mezzo alla gola. Ma la mia etica m’impediva di bruciarlo nel camino alla prima occasione. Eh, sì.  
  
Ti è mai capitato di camminare per la tua città semplicemente lasciando liberi i piedi di fare come gli pare? A me no, ma c’è sempre una prima volta nella vita. Per oltre un’ora andai a zonzo per quei quartieri che neppure conoscevo, infine mi prefissai un certa meta e mi diedi da fare per raggiungerla. Non c’ero mai stato, ma, parafrasando un vecchio proverbio che mia nonna ama spesso ripetere, chiedendo informazioni si può arrivare davvero ovunque. E così fu.  
Veramente Ethan tornò a casa solo un’ora e mezza dopo, e io nell’attesa non trovai altro da fare se non ritirar fuori dalla borsa quello stupido libro. E, dopo quasi venti minuti a stare lì piazzato nel vialetto a uso idiota con la faccia incollata tra le pagine, pensai che non avrei potuto compromettere ulteriormente la mia dignità se mi fossi accomodato sul contenitore dei rifiuti che era al mio fianco… Mi spiego meglio: non era il solito bidone; il suo cassonetto aveva la forma di una specie di cassapanca con una maniglia sul lato apribile, ed era fatto di rete metallica. Ciò fece sì che il mio sedere si riducesse a quadretti, ma era sempre meglio di niente.  
Fu lo sguardo fisso ed incuriosito dello stesso Ethan, a ridestarmi dalla lettura.  
\- Già a casa, amore? – lo rimbeccai sarcastico, venendo giù dal cassonetto con un balzo. Lui non sembrò particolarmente sorpreso di vedermi.  
\- Avresti dovuto avvisarmi che intendevi venire da me, ti avrei detto che a quest’ora lavoro.  
\- Lavori anche…? – mormorai falsamente meravigliato. – Studi, intrattieni mia madre, dai la caccia ad un killer e fai pure dei lavoretti per mettere da parte qualcosa. Non mi dire che sai pure cucinare! … Sei il mio tipo, tesoro, davvero. Un ragazzo da sposare.  
Ethan non rispose per le rime alla mia ironia pungente, ma dato che non mi chiuse neppure la porta in faccia lo presi come un invito ad entrare.  
Notai subito che il suo appartamentino era ancora più piccolo di quanto non mi fosse apparso all’esterno, e che, nonostante i suoi evidenti tentativi di renderlo più abitabile, almeno secondo i miei standard appariva ancora abbastanza squallido.  
\- Quando avrò abbastanza soldi farò ritinteggiare le stanze, - mormorò, nel beccarmi ad osservare troppo intensamente una macchia d’umido che scendeva giù lungo una parete. Distolsi subito gli occhi. – Vorrei fare la mia camera gialla.  
\- Gialla?! – esclamai inorridito.  
\- Mica giallo limone. Giallo pallido, magari, - borbottò in propria difesa. – L’ho visto su una rivista di arredamento e non sembrava male.  
Non riuscivo a capire se mi stesse prendendo in giro, ma ero certo che io in una stanza dipinta di giallo, di qualunque gradazione, non sarei riuscito neppure a prendere sonno.  
\- Cosa ci vuoi fare, il bianco mi ricorda gli ospedali… - disse infine, vedendomi tentennare. – Comunque, ancora non mi hai detto perché sei qui.  
In effetti doveva apparirgli strana quella visita, dato che non gli avevo mai dato confidenza oltre il dovuto, ma, del resto, non lo sapevo neppure io perché l’avessi fatto. Non sapendo bene come rispondergli, glissai:  
\- Se hai da fare, vado via.  
Ethan mi scrutò attentamente, forse convinto di riuscire a trovarmi addosso la causa che mi aveva spinto a quella visita inattesa, ma dopo alcuni secondi che mi parvero ore sussurrò:  
\- Puoi pure restare, tanto non ho niente da fare.  
Mi sollevò molto il fatto che non tentasse di accertarsi dei motivi del mio gesto; del resto non avrei saputo come giustificarmi. In ogni modo, Ethan si comportò effettivamente come se non stesse calcolando la mia presenza accanto a lui. Rimase silenzioso quanto lo stretto indispensabile gli era concesso per tutta la durata della mia permanenza in casa sua, a parte quando fu il momento del pranzo si offrì di dividerlo con me, ma nonostante la fame rifiutai: non toccavo cibo dalla sera prima, ma il suo pasto apparve ai miei occhi tanto misero che non ebbi il coraggio di toglierglielo di bocca. Mi chiedevo come faceva a reggersi ancora in piedi se si alimentava sempre così male, pure perché Ethan non era di costituzione particolarmente magra.  
Solo più tardi accettai di buttare giù un pacchetto di patatine al formaggio, che lui invece si rifiutò pure soltanto di assaggiare.  
\- Alla tua età puoi ancora permetterti di ingrassare e avere la faccia piena di brufoli, - si giustificò maldestramente, rivelando un lato vanitoso del suo carattere che non avevo minimamente intuito.  
Ci accomodammo in camera sua, dato che quello era un monolocale e nella stanza si trovava l’unico televisore che possedeva. Visto che viveva da solo era inutile che ne avesse altri, a pensarci bene. L’apparecchio era posizionato su di uno scatolone di cartone, simile agli altri cinque o sei che si trovavano sparsi sul pavimento aumentando il disordine d’insieme: l’ambiente era chiaramente pulito, ma in preda al caos.  
Fu abbastanza fastidioso per me ritrovarmi seduto sul letto di Ethan a fare niente, mentre lui sembrava completamente assorbito da un servizio giornalistico riguardante le imminenti elezioni, tuttavia non mi pareva di avere altra scelta. Sbadigliai e appoggiai la schiena al muro, lui si accese una sigaretta neppure senza chiedermi se il fumo mi desse fastidio. Non sapevo neppure che avesse questo vizio, sinceramente.  
Già vagamente preda per l’ennesima volta della sonnolenza, mi ritrovai a rimuginare sulla ragione che mi aveva portato lì. Mi stavo divertendo? Volevo ottenere delle informazioni? Ero in attesa che accadesse una qualsiasi cosa? … Niente di tutto quello.  
Con lo sguardo incollato al puzzle di macchie di muffa che s’intrecciava sui muri e l’udito anestetizzato dal brusio artificiale della tv, restavo immobile in attesa di qualcosa che forse non sarebbe arrivato mai. Era come se i miei muscoli avessero perso ogni possibilità di muoversi. Come se… adesso avessi avuto la consapevolezza che il mio corpo non era altro che un involucro vuoto, un contenitore nel quale rimbombavano grida orribili senza avere via d’uscita: le mia labbra belle, lavorate con perizia dalla Natura come se fossero state fatte di porcellana, una delle poche bellezze che offriva il mio fisico, sarebbero rimaste sicuramente inviolate.  
Avevo la sensazione che, se qualcuno mi avesse dato uno spintone, sarei finito in mille pezzi.  
Sentii pure che Ethan doveva essersi accorto di me, finalmente: il suo sguardo mi stava ispezionando come al solito, e soprattutto aveva l’aria di aver capito di cosa avevo bisogno. Me lo dicesse, allora, perché temevo che da solo non ci sarei mai arrivato.  
Mi tastò la guancia con un dito, come a valutarne la consistenza, e per quanto quel contatto mi avesse riempito all’istante di sensazioni sgradevoli, non ce la feci a tirarmi indietro. Mi venne in mente il modo in cui avevo accarezzato il vetro del portafoto quella mattina. Lui sembrava essere stato onestamente colpito da qualcosa, peccato che non riuscissi a capire di che si trattasse…  
Ritirò la mano ed iniziò ad armeggiare con la cintura dei pantaloni.  
Può apparire incredibile, eppure fu solo a quel punto che iniziai a sospettare di essermi cacciato in una situazione in qualche modo _equivoca_. Sì, equivoca da doppi sensi e non solo. Di solito non ero tipo che pensava male della gente, però non mi pareva che il comportamento di Ethan potesse avere altre interpretazioni… ennesimi fraintendimenti….  
L’angoscia mi invase fino a raggiungere ogni centimetro della mia pelle, come un veleno paralizzante. Anche quand’ero stato con Saul avevo provato un minimo di ansia, lo ammettevo… ma era una paura ‘buona’, se così vogliamo dire, come se istintivamente avessi saputo fin dall’inizio che mio cugino non mi avrebbe mai fatto del male oltre lo stretto indispensabile. Stupidamente mi chiesi se il suo abbandono era da considerarsi come un dolore necessario.  
Fu solo quando Ethan mi strinse la cinghia attorno al collo che capii. I miei occhioni neri si spalancarono a quell’intuizione, ed ogni tensione si sciolse.  
\- Durerà solo per un attimo… - mi bisbigliò Ethan all’orecchio, con un tono dolce che nessuno mai mi aveva e mi avrebbe più rivolto.  
Ci fu un unico, violento strattone, ed ogni impurità mi riempisse non poté più né entrare né uscire.  
  
Quando mi svegliai ero ancora sul letto di Ethan, ma disteso: lui si era accovacciato per terra. Mi rendevo conto che era una cosa indecorosa, che ormai avevo una mia età ed ero pure un maschio, ma quando qualche lacrima di sollievo e sofferenza mi rotolò giù per la guancia non feci niente per nascondergliela. Se suonava già di per sé orribile che nessuno dei miei amici e della mia famiglia avesse notato fino a che punto fossi depresso, che me lo avesse fatto un perfetto estraneo mi pareva addirittura _degradante_.  
\- La prossima volta pensaci bene prima di venire da me, però, perché mi scoccia lasciare a metà i miei lavori, - mi rimproverò. – Tanto più che non amo neppure farlo. Solo i pazzi si abituano ad uccidere altri esseri umani... ma questo lo sai già.  
Mi massaggiai la gola dolorante, rendendomi finalmente conto che doveva aver stretto la cinta fino a farmi perdere i sensi. Dubitavo che, una volta morto sul serio, mi sarei ritrovato un Ethan-Lucifero nel mio inferno in stile _loop_ (**).  
\- Come facevi a sapere che… insomma, che volevo…? – balbettai, incapace di terminare quella frase.  
\- Si notava, - disse schietto.  
Impallidii.  
\- Santo cielo…  
\- Non è solo colpa tua, stai passando un brutto periodo, - mormorò comprensivo. – Se gli adolescenti possedessero la maturità decisionale sufficiente per legarsi una pietra attorno al collo alla prima crisi di malinconia, metà degli esseri umani morirebbe per mano propria a 15 anni…  
Finsi di non aver sentito, e mi lasciai scivolare di nuovo completamente sul materasso, ma sdraiandomi lateralmente verso di lui.  
\- Non so se devo denunciarti o dirti grazie, veramente, - dissi tra i denti, ancora irritato.  
I suoi occhi si fecero di ghiaccio, nel rispondermi.  
\- Tienilo solo a mente per il futuro: chi ti lecca il culo oggi, già domani potrebbe non girare neppure più la testa al tuo saluto. – Si bloccò, come alla ricerca di parole migliori. – Non voglio dire che la gente sia tutta cattiva e malintenzionata… ma di sicuro è molto volubile, come volubili sono i sentimenti. Tutto muore, emozioni comprese, quindi inutile stare a dannarsi l’anima se un mentecatto qualsiasi ti molla, i genitori hanno altro a cui pensare che te e gli amici sono una massa di deficienti superficiali, ok? E non farmi aggiungere altro, perché la parte dell’educatore premuroso non mi si addice granché.  
Si voltò come se avesse voluto mettersi a risistemare le cianfrusaglie che ci circondavano per poter evitare il mio sguardo, ma il suo imbarazzo risaltò ugualmente. Potevo rendermi conto dello sforzo che aveva fatto per cercare di risollevarmi il morale, e mio malgrado gliene ero grato. Così come riuscii a leggere, nelle sue frasi smozzicate di diffidente qual era almeno quanto me, un altro silenzioso messaggio: rendi pure il tuo cuore di pietra, scordati il rispetto, fa che le persone ti temano pur disprezzandoti intimamente… ma non desiderare mai più la morte solo perché qualcuno ti ha fatto soffrire. Nessuno merita un simile apprezzamento, né un simile tormento.  
\- Ethan… - dissi, nel tono più suadente che mi riuscì. – Non si è mai visto il Principe di una fiaba che se la prende la sua bella strozzandola con una cintura… La prossima volta voglio che tu faccia le cose secondo la regola.  
Il ventenne sollevò un sopracciglio, allibito.  
\- Ma quale principe! Io posso essere al massimo la mela avvelenata o l’arcolaio maledetto…! – sbottò. – E tu non sei molto convincente, nella parte di Lolita.  
Per la seconda volta feci finta di non aver capito. Che poi almeno lui il suo Bell’Addormentato da svegliare a suon di baci l’avrebbe trovato, è tutta un’altra faccenda.  
\- Tu hai intenzione di tradirmi, Ethan? – ebbi comunque la forza di domandargli, alla fine.  
\- Non sono passato al tuo servizio con questa intenzione, ma non è detto che non ti mollerò quando avrò trovato qualcosa di meglio. Figurati se non lo faccio.  
Ed Ethan, questo devo concederglielo, è sempre stato uno che mantiene le sue promesse.  
  
 _Forse il benessere, il piacere e il successo sono di grana grossolana e di fibra comune, ma il dolore è quanto di più delicato esista sulla terra.  
_ (O. Wilde)

* * *

(*) Tratto da un articolo di ‘Confidenze’ n° 15 (04/2006).  
(**) E’ un termine inglese con sui si indica anche un ‘riavvolgimento’, e quindi un’azione che si ripete.


	17. Indolenza

Julius smise improvvisamente di parlare. Non si era interrotto quasi mai da quando aveva iniziato il suo racconto, e adesso si sentiva la gola fastidiosamente secca. Non era uno abituato a tenere comizi, senza dubbio. E, pur non avendo controllato l’orologio, sapeva che cominciava a farsi oggettivamente tardi.  
Shura, da parte sua, non pareva essere affatto annoiato, almeno a giudicare dalle variegate quanto assurde espressioni che gli avevano increspato il viso anche solo nell’ultima decina di minuti. Se da un lato il diciannovenne era quasi lieto al pensiero di essere riuscito ad intrattenerlo, distogliendo la sua mente dalla situazione poco piacevole nella quale si erano ritrovati coinvolti quella mattina, d’altro canto, neppure aprirgli il proprio cuore con tanta apparente semplicità gli costava poco. Julius era certo che Saul fosse a conoscenza di tutto ciò che stava rivelando se non pure di più; restava il problema di cosa sarebbe accaduto se qualcosa circa la sua disponibilità a fare certe confidenze fosse arrivata alle orecchie di Ethan… Confidava nella prudenza del giapponese, e in fondo preferiva soddisfare lui alcune sue curiosità piuttosto che si mettesse nei guai investigando per conto suo, finendo magari con l’attirare l’attenzione di gente pericolosa almeno quanto il loro comune amichetto ex-killer.  
Shura, dal suo angolino, quasi non provava vergogna nell’ammettere di stare pendendo dalle sue labbra: era per lui che era ‘salito sul palco’, alla fine. E per quanto sapesse che quella trafila di orrori purtroppo erano il resoconto di fatti concretamente accaduti, di una realtà che neppure gli era tanto lontana, lo spirito della conversazione continuava a somigliare a quello che si instaura tra un adulto che racconta una classica fiaba tradizionalmente cruenta e il bimbo che lo ascolta col visetto mezzo nascosto sotto le coperte, nella febbrile attesa di _qualcosa che faccia paura_ (*).  
Eppure, poteva comunque scorgere sul volto di Julius la stanchezza. Né si poteva fingere di non vedere il dolore che, a tratti, impregnava perfino i suoi gesti: non aveva l’abitudine di gesticolare, Julius, ma certe volte le sue dita, forse senza che neppure se ne accorgesse, si mettevano a stringere i cuscini del divano con una tale violenza che si aveva l’impressione che esse desiderassero stracciarli e penetrarli con le unghie.  
\- Se proprio non vuoi darmene uno, almeno potresti smettere di sventolarmeli davanti agli occhi…  
\- Eh?  
Shura non riusciva a capire. Julius lo stava fissando quasi con un accento di sdegno. Seguì con gli occhi il suo sguardo nero come l’abisso, e finalmente comprese il perché del suo tono piccato: mentre lui parlava, si era aperto un pacco di biscotti e ne aveva mangiato uno di fila all’altro senza neppure accorgersene.  
Gli lanciò il cilindro di carta e frollini ormai dimezzato.  
L’ormai mezzo intontito Julius non fu capace di prenderlo al volo, naturalmente, così il pacchetto si schiantò al suolo e il suo contenuto andò maciullandosi a breve distanza dai sui piedi.  
Shura si concentrò su un bellissimo paralume di metallo, a forma di tralci d’uva intrecciati.  
Seguì un maestoso silenzio, di quelli che sarebbero andati bene ad un funerale di Stato: mancava solo qualche bandiera a mezz’asta.  
Qualche secondo dopo il diciassettenne si abbassò per raccogliere da terra le briciole, e fu allora che i loro occhi e le loro mani si incrociarono di nuovo. Scostò subito le dita, ma per il resto non si mosse.  
\- Sai qual è il suo problema?  
\- Il… _suo_ problema? – balbettò Shura, rimettendosi a sedere.  
\- Ethan è una persona poco più che mediocre, e ne è perfettamente consapevole, - mormorò Julius rispondendogli. – Non prenderla come una considerazione crudele: io intendo solo dire che le sue capacità rientrano nella media e non vanno oltre. Forse anche tu ed io siamo persone mediocri. Uno come Saul, tanto per farti un esempio, invece non lo è. Sarà pure modesto in una maniera assolutamente anormale ed irritante, ma nulla toglie al fatto che resti un genio. Ethan, invece, è uno a cui dà immensamente fastidio che gli si facciano notare le sue mancanze… Inghiottirebbe bile fino a restarne soffocato pur di non ammetterlo, ma è la pura verità.  
  
Nei tempi che seguirono, le mie visite al confusionario appartamentino di Ethan non fecero che intensificarsi. Io stesso non sarei stato capace di dare una motivazione all’impulso che mi spingeva a rifugiarmi da lui di tanto in tanto, eppure continuava ad accadere, e con una frequenza che andava facendosi preoccupante secondo i miei canoni.  
Ethan, lì per lì, non diede mai segno di essere particolarmente seccato per quelle visite, e neppure fece intendere che gli attribuisse più importanza di quanto non fosse rigorosamente necessario: ciò avrebbe sottolineato un qualche interesse da parte sua alle mie faccende.  
Spesso e volentieri, quando ero da lui non stavamo neppure nella stessa stanza, e devo ammettere che lui era straordinariamente bravo nel mettere distanza tra noi in un posto dove di spazio ce ne era effettivamente molto poco. Io solitamente mi adattavo a ritagliarmi uno misero metro nel cucinino, e un po’ alla volta finii col considerare quasi confortevole quell’angolino dove a stento potevo stiracchiare le gambe… Una condizione poi non così ovvia per me, che allora ero un ragazzino abbastanza snob, cresciuto nella convinzione di avere diritto a cose per le quali buona parte della gente comune doveva invece faticare parecchio. Al contrario, se mi era possibile evitavo accuratamente di avvicinarmi alla stanza da letto, un luogo che avvertivo come spiacevolmente intimo: non mi aggradava granché l’idea di dover condividere nuovamente il materasso con Ethan… pure sfatto, magari. Non sempre si preoccupava di rimettere a posto le lenzuola, dopo averci dormito.  
Se pure c’incontravamo relativamente poco per essere nelle stessa casetta allo stesso tempo, e grazie al cielo potei evitarmi i suoi occhi puntati addosso, non capitava mai che mi lasciasse completamente da solo, neanche per qualche minuto. Non si fidava di me, era evidente.  
Ebbi anche modo di accertarmi quasi subito del fatto che Ethan non aveva una grande vita sociale. Poteva tranquillamente darsi che incontrasse i suoi amici fuori casa o quando io non ero presente, ma le rarissime telefonate che arrivavano e si concludevano nel giro di pochi borbottii soffocati diedero la conferma definitiva alle mie ipotesi circa la sua scarsa propensione nel fare amicizia. Non trovai mai in giro, dimenticato su uno scaffale o nascosto dietro un mobile, un oggetto che non trasudasse la sua _essenza_.  
  
Un giorno qualunque, stanco dell’algebra e dei suoi ingarbugliati enigmi, stanco della Storia e della sua infinità di date da imparare a memoria, stanco perfino degli esercizi di grammatica inglese, la mia materia preferita, decisi che sarebbe stato più proficuo spendere l’ora che mi restava prima che si facesse buio dando fastidio ad Ethan.  
Lui come al solito si era rintanato nella cameretta, e stava sfogliando un grosso libro pieno di figure. Avvicinandomi di più, riconobbi alcune statue e dei dipinti: doveva trattarsi di arte rinascimentale italiana o giù di lì.  
Ethan disteso era sufficientemente lungo da riempire per intero il materasso, quasi fosse stato un letto per bambini, così non mi restò altro da fare se non accoccolarmi sul pavimento. Il primo impatto con le mattonelle fu abbastanza sgradevole, visto che iniziava a fare freddo. Lui comunque non si voltò neppure verso di me: sembrava completamente assorbito dalla lettura.  
Poggiai un gomito laddove trovai spazio, e avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio sussurrai:  
\- Perché non mi porti da qualche parte? Ho voglia di divertirmi.  
Sollevò un sopracciglio, senza staccare gli occhi dalle pagine.  
\- Come vedi, ho da fare.  
\- Ma io mi annoiooo!! – esclamai in tono volutamente lagnoso.  
\- Non ti ho mai chiesto di venire qui…  
\- Stai dicendo che ti do fastidio?! – chiesi con finta sorpresa, anche se un po’ risentito.  
\- In questo preciso momento sì, - replicò lapidario.  
Sbuffai sonoramente, lasciandomi ricadere all’indietro e finendogli in parte addosso, girato sulla schiena. Continuò a leggere come se nulla fosse stato.  
Iniziai a contare. Volevo vedere dopo quanto tempo si sarebbe arreso e mi avrebbe mandato a quel paese.  
… Dieci…  
… Quindici…  
… Ventisette…  
… Trentacinque…  
… Quarantacinque…  
… Un minuto e tre…  
… Uno e ventidue…?  
\- Ehi, ma non ti peso? – sbottai quasi con rabbia, alle soglie dei due minuti netti.  
\- Sei abbastanza leggero per la tua altezza, e ho portato pesi peggiori, -replicò piattamente.  
\- Seeee! L’uomo forte che si guadagna il pane spaccandosi la schiena!  
Mi risollevai di scatto.  
Cambiai lato e gli cinsi le spalle con un braccio, schiacciando una guancia contro la sua. Sospirai estasiato, come se fossi stato nel pieno degli attimi più belli della mia vita, nonostante i trucioli dei suoi capelli crespi mi solleticassero il naso. Ci mancava soltanto che gli starnutissi in faccia.  
Il motivo di quella tarantella…? Mi ero reso ben presto conto che Ethan odiava profondamente essere toccato, specialmente se quel contatto durava più di qualche secondo.  
\- Smettila di strofinarti addosso, tanto neppure ti piaccio.  
\- Massì che mi piaci, _Sweetie_ , - mormorai mieloso. – Dovresti essere più sicuro di te.  
\- Andiamoci a seguire un corso di autostima insieme, allora.  
Accomodai meglio il viso sul cuscino dei suoi capelli, incastrandolo tra la spalla e il collo.  
\- Io non ho bisogno di fare training autogeno, Sweetie. Il misantropo terrorizzato dalla gente tra noi sei tu. A proposito, eri già bello così, prima che ti ricucissero?  
\- A parte il fatto che il training autogeno dovrebbe servire a _rilassarsi_ , almeno non sono io quello che, per sentirsi amato, ha bisogno di farsi trastullare da un vecchio…  
\- Cosa COSA??? – Spalancai gli occhi.  
Mi ero allontanato per la sorpresa, e lui ne approfittò per poggiare la testa su un gomito, mettendola fuori dalla mia portata. Parecchie ciocche gli ricaddero sulla faccia, ma non si preoccupò di rimetterla a posto. Sembrava che il mio essere allibito lo divertisse.  
\- Gira voce che tu te la faccia con quelli dai vent’anni in su…  
\- Certo che tu sei un po’ estremista, amico… - borbottai. – A vent’anni un ragazzo sarebbe ‘vecchio’? Posso dire di aver già vissuto quasi tre quarti della mia vita, allora!  
M’ignorò senza battere ciglio. Anzi, come si dice, ci inzuppò il pane…  
\- Non sono un misantropo e neppure ho paura della gente: mi scambi per _qualcun altro_.  
\- Mah… Considerato il tuo essere così poco espansivo, mi è venuto il dubbio che i tuoi vecchi amici non si siano limitati a farti a pezzi la faccia… - mugolai, insinuante quanto indispettito.  
\- Infatti è così, - ribatté inaspettatamente.  
E altrettanto inaspettatamente, nel giro di un paio di secondi, si rimise in piedi e sollevò me da terra.  
\- Che diav…! – esclamai, ritrovandomi a mezz’aria e prigioniero di un suo braccio. Mi aveva caricato su una sua spalla senza che neppure me ne rendessi conto.  
\- Sei un maledetto egoista, Julius. E anche un codardo. Dovresti smetterla di aspettarti la pappa pronta e iniziare a darti da fare per risolvere i tuoi problemi, invece di incollarti a tutti quelli che ti ricordano vagamente tuo fratello: tu al contrario di lui sei ancora qui, mi pare, e il trauma per la sua dipartita l’hai superato da un pezzo, perciò la puoi anche smettere di crogiolarti nell’autocommiserazione. La verità è che manco te ne fregava molto di lui quand’era vivo, però adesso che non c’è più l’hai trasformato in un santo perché non sei capace di mettere a posto i tuoi casini senza farne ricadere la colpa sugli altri. E un’ultima cosa: credo che il tuo… _ragazzo_ – calcò la voce su quella parola, con accentuato disprezzo – non fosse altro che un pedofilo di merda. Un approfittatore. Un mascalzone.  
Mi scaraventò sul pavimento del bagno e, senza darmi il tempo e la possibilità di reagire, mi chiuse dentro a chiave.  
Pochi attimi dopo, stavo battendo i pugni contro l’intelaiatura della porta con una tale foga che fu un miracolo, se non cadde a pezzi.  
\- TU NON PUOI PERMETTERTI DI GIUDICARMI, MI HAI CAPITO BENE?! TU NON SAI * _NIENTE_ * DI ME!! – urlai. – MIA MADRE TI HA RIEMPITO LA TESTA DI STRONZATE, NON E’ COSA CHE PUOI CAPIRE SENZA ESSERCI STATO IN MEZZO! L’ETA’ NON VUOL DIRE N-I-E-N-T-E!!!  
\- Hai ragione, forse l’età anagrafica non è molto importante, - mi rispose da fuori la voce di Ethan. – Il problema sta nel fatto che tu sei ancora troppo _immaturo_ , Julius.  
Seguirono diversi minuti di grida selvagge, improperi di varia e natura e preferibilmente da non ripetersi in pubblico, parole sempre più sconnesse che si alternavano a colpi dati nel muro sempre più frequenti. Nel ripensarci, mi pareva incredibile che nessuno dei vicini si fosse reso conto di quello che stava accadendo e, magari, non avesse chiamato la polizia. Ethan non rispose a nessuna delle orribili accuse che gli scagliai contro.  
Ci volle veramente parecchio prima che, esausto, mi lasciassi ricadere lungo una parete, col fiato corto e le mani doloranti.  
Dalla finestrella aperta in alto entravano gli ultimi raggi aranciati del tramonto, oro liquido che mi lambiva mani e volto altrimenti incolori. Udii la voce elettronica di una radio cantare una canzone alla moda, e in lontananza una risata grassa, di pancia. Una simile dimostrazione d’indifferenza umana al mio dolore mi provocò un pianto dirotto, a pieni polmoni, quand’ero ormai certo di non poter più pronunciare una singola sillaba senza sentirmi male.  
Dopo feci qualcosa di ancora più assurdo: mi spogliai completamente, mi ficcai sotto la doccia e aprii l’acqua fredda al massimo.  
Per me, che sopportavo le alte temperature con resistenza invidiabile ma non altrettanto bene il gelo, fu come essere stato trafitto da un milione di aghi di ghiaccio. Tremavo come mai avevo fatto in vita mia, ma mi imposi di non richiudere il rubinetto. Boccheggiando, continuavo a strofinare la mia pelle con violenza, tentando di cancellare chissà quale macchia o colpa invisibile. Non la smisi neppure quando scivolai, provocando un tonfo sordo come se fossi precipitato in un laghetto congelato facendone esplodere la superficie.  
Quando lasciai la cabina oramai traboccante di liquido riuscivo a stento a reggermi in piedi, comunque strappai dal gancio il solo accappatoio che vi era appeso e me lo avvolsi addosso: il tessuto era ruvido e ancora umidiccio, memore di altre docce, e sentirlo appiccicarsi alla pelle mi risultò piuttosto spiacevole.  
La porta del bagno era stata sbloccata.  
Tornai da Ethan, che era in mia evidente attesa, e mi sedetti su uno degli scatoloni presenti nella stanza, senza curarmi di chiedergli il permesso o controllarne il contenuto.  
\- Cosa è successo _quella notte_? – lo interpellai, avvolgendomi più strettamente nella stoffa croccante d’acqua.  
\- Ho incontrato la Morte, - replicò guardandomi vacuo, le ginocchia strette al petto come a racchiudersi in un gesto di autoprotezione.  
\- Perché ha risparmiato proprio te…?  
La mia intonazione venne fuori vagamente sarcastica, seppur non volontariamente.  
\- Non voleva uccidere me, credo, e neppure gli altri. La _tragedia_ è stata solo la conseguenza di una sua battaglia personale. Non c’entrava neppure tanto il ragazzo che era con lui, ne sono certo. Io ne sono uscito per puro caso.  
Iniziava ad essere ansioso, e un puntino arrabbiato. Ma capivo che non se la stava prendendo con me, bensì coi suoi ricordi dissonanti.  
\- … Com’è stato?  
\- Lo sai già. … Hai degli occhi molto simili ai suoi, lo sai?  
\- Com’è stato per te, voglio dire, - insistetti irritato.  
Corrugò la fronte, come se la sua mente avesse smarrito di nuovo il filo dei ricordi al quale si stava aggrappando tanto tenacemente.  
\- Non è come dicono: non vedi la tua vita che ti riscorre davanti agli occhi come in un film, e non c’è nessun tunnel con alla fine la luce e i tuoi cari che ti aspettano. … Scordatelo, non c’è luce per noi… e io ho visto solo le mie peggiori paure attanagliarmi.  
\- Ma perché…? – chiesi, senza capire neppure io il motivo della domanda.  
Scosse la testa più e più volte.  
\- Non lo so, ti ho detto! Non lo so! – gemette. – A _Lui_ non importava niente, di noi. Di colpo si è fatto tutto buio, come se ci fossimo ritrovati prigionieri di una _cupola di Notte_. Noi… noi correvamo avanti e indietro come impazziti… ci scontravamo tra di noi, alcuni cadevano, e… e altri scomparivano… Era una sensazione _soffocante_ , come se avessi avuto i polmoni pieni di litri e litri di gelatina. E lui niente, restava immobile lì al centro, dove non tirava vento, con quel sacchetto d’ossa e carne vomitante sangue e saliva, e la testa chissà dove. Io non sono credente né particolarmente fantasioso per certe cose, ma sono sicuro che quello non fosse un essere umano. … Poi, dopo, è venuto il fuoco…  


**Lui diventerà polvere da disperdere in mare o nel vento, quando mi deciderò a dischiudere questo pugno che tengo ancora serrato troppo stretto.**

Sollevai gli occhi dal suolo, colto da un’illuminazione imprevista:  
\- Voglio andare da mio padre. Accompagnami.  
Solo alcuni secondi dopo, sentendo l’acqua colare dai capelli lungo la mia fronte e sulle mia guance, ricordai dei essere poco più che nudo. 

* * *

(*) Ok, penserete che questa sia diventata la mia nuova fissazione… Ma vi è mai capitato di leggere la *vera* storia originale di Biancaneve o Cenerentola, senza i moderni ‘addolcimenti’? o_O’’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’ennesimo piccolo cammeo di vita quotidiana… Il giovane Julius ricorda straordinariamente l’attuale Shu… XD  
>  Il prossimo capitolo, se non cambio programma, sarà più tematicamente pesante, nonché l’ultimo di questo flashback dedicato ad Ethan.  
>  Una precisazione che inizialmente non avevo intenzione di fare, ma dato che ormai la parentesi si è chiusa… Questi ultimi capitolo svolgono a modo loro una funzione di ‘cross-over’ con una mia fanfiction conclusa tempo fa, ecco perché sono spuntati fuori personaggi e situazioni che potevano stonare un po’ con la storia di FP. In realtà il personaggio di Ethan allora non era ancora nato mentre la scrivevo, quindi ovviamente non poteva essere comparso sul serio in quel dato capitolo a cui ho fatto più di un riferimento… è una sorta di tributo nostalgico dopo aver lasciato liberi i _ragazzi_ , niente di più. Non sfiacchitevi troppo a pensarci, tanto non vi farò altri cenni.  
>  _See you soon_ …


	18. Homunculus

Incassò la parte metallica del badile nella terra tumulata di fresco con un unico colpo secco, e, asciugandosi i rivoli di sudore che gli colavano giù lungo la fronte ed impregnavano la sua fitta chioma ricciuta, si guardò intorno a lungo, circondando con lo sguardo l’area su cui aveva lavorato indefessamente durante le ultime ore a dispetto della calura: abbastanza ben nascoste in mezzo a quel campo abbandonato a chilometri dal centro abitato più vicino, tra nidi di cicale che non la smettevano di frinire ed erba ormai abbastanza cresciuta da ostacolare il passaggio di un essere umano, si potevano scorgere sette montagnole di terreno da poco spianate.  
\- Non è come pensa spesso la gente, o come si vede nei film, - sussurrò al compagno che si trova alle sue spalle, seduto all’ombra di un albero frondoso. Aveva parlato talmente tra i denti, ansimando leggermente, che forse non era stato neppure udito. – Una persona che viene seppellita viva non sopravvive che per un paio di minuti al massimo, consumando velocemente l’ossigeno che una bara può contenere. E’ scientificamente attestato (*).  
  
\- _Con una corda di chitarra_? – esclamai sbalordito, mentre le mie dita di stringevano attorno ad una sbarra di ferro della panchina sulla quale sedevamo.  
Ethan annuì con aria saccente:  
\- Non ero molto esperto, allora. Pensavo che fosse una buona idea per evitare di strangolarlo a mani nude e lasciare troppi indizi sparsi in giro, ma non ho fatto troppa attenzione nel controllare cosa gli stavo premendo attorno al collo… Non puoi avere idea di quanto c’abbia messo per ripulire la tracce di sangue dai mobili, dopo!  
Diedi un’occhiata senza interesse al tabellone degli orari: l’autobus era in ritardo, come la solito.  
\- Una bella scocciatura, lo immagino, - mormorai ironico. – Ma non crederò mai alla storia dell’antenna televisiva: troppo da fumetto horror.  
Lui si portò una mano sul cuore e spalancò gli occhi, come se fosse appena stato colpito dal più grave degli insulti.  
\- Ti assicuro che si trattava di una fonte affidabilissima, - sbottò irritato. – Non ho visto personalmente la testa mozzata, ma mi hanno assicurato che il tipo è rimasto decapitato per colpa di quel filo di ferro piazzato nel posto sbagliato… oh, beh, magari era il tizio che doveva evitare di farsi una passeggiatina sui tetti al buio e di inciampare… - Notando che ero ancora scettico, aggiunse: - Il fatto è che associ il taglio alla lama, ma ti assicuro che in questo campo ci si può veramente sbizzarrire: una volta, al mio amico ispettore, è capitato il caso di un uomo che si era suicidato aprendosi la gola con dei fogli di carta, invece che col solito coltello (**)… Non è una cosa molto da ridere, sai?  
Repressi il sorrisetto che mi stava distendendo le labbra solo per rispetto a lui, ma per qualche motivo mi ero sentito più propenso a credere che, quando aveva la mia età, Ethan avesse incontrato un evocatore di buchi neri tascabili (o quello che era) che l’aveva quasi ammazzato, piuttosto che un uomo avrebbe potuto morire dissanguato per un taglio da carta formato maxi.  
\- Scusami, - bofonchiai poco credibilmente.  
Di sott’occhi scorsi una donna che, probabilmente dopo aver ascoltato uno stralcio dei nostri discorsi, si strinse la borsetta al petto e attraversò la strada mal illuminata quasi di corsa.  
\- Certo che se la tirano proprio tutte, - borbottò Ethan, visibilmente indignato.  
Non riuscii a capire se era una battuta o se sul serio non avesse capito il motivo che aveva spinto quella donna a darsi alla fuga in nostra presenza.  
  
Avevo pregustato quella scena nella mie fantasie più ardite tante di quelle volte che viverla sul serio quasi non eccitò come avrebbe dovuto, eppure diversi particolari non previsti furono comunque in grado di tenere ben sveglia la mia attenzione.  
Per prima cosa, mi ero premurato di non chiamare a casa per avvertire cha avrei fatto tardi, quella sera. Di solito la mia famiglia si disinteressava ai miei vagabondaggi, ma speravo di poter dare loro un po’ di fastidio infrangendo il rito della cena servita alle otto in punto di sera. Di sicuro avrei fatto scena, e aggiungendoci pure la presenza di Ethan al mio fianco, dubitavo che pure in questo caso i miei genitori sarebbero riusciti a far passare le cosa sotto silenzio. Avevano sempre reagito alle mie stranezze ostentando indifferenza, senza punire né approvare, spingendomi ad occuparmi di certe cose sempre nel più assoluto e personale silenzio… ma non ero più disposto a tollerare quel grave limite.  
Quando bussai al citofono fui quasi lieto nel constatare che mi avevano aperto senza neppure chiedere chi fosse alla porta, segno che ero atteso; ma buona parte del coraggio che avevo in corpo sparì (come il mezzo sorriso che svettava sulle mie labbra) quando scoprii che ad aspettarmi sulla soglia c’era mio padre.  
Per quanto lo scopo ultimo di quella mia pagliacciata fosse proprio arrivare a parlargli a tu per tu, non avevo molta dimestichezza con lui, e il trovarmelo davanti senza alcun preavviso fece sì che una vocina impaurita nella mia testa mi intimasse la retromarcia all’istante.  
Se mi disgustava anche solo il pensiero di aver ereditato una minima parte di me da mia madre a livello fisico oltre che psicologico, quando provavo a fare paragoni tra me e mio padre, venivo preso seriamente dal dubbio di essere stato adottato. Vincent Deisenhofer era abbastanza alto, come forse anch’io prospettavo di diventare, ma al contrario di me possedeva una corporatura robusta, che suggeriva un’idea di solidità pure intellettiva. La carnagione rosea e i suoi tratti duri ma piacevoli, squadrati e mascolini, suonavano come un insulto se confrontati con la mia pelle scipita e vagamente grigiastra, con i miei lineamenti regolari ma forse un po’ troppo anonimi per essere quelli di un ragazzo. E se io avevo ereditato i colori dei Doyle, almeno tenendo in conto la mora quanto scialba zia Alyssa, sorella di mia madre, mio padre poteva invece vantare capelli di un biondo nordico, che iniziavano a striarsi abbondantemente di bianco all’altezza delle tempie, e un paio d’occhi di un azzurro ghiaccio quasi fastidioso alla vista, circondati da un lieve reticolato di piccole rughe: nonostante i suoi 57 anni, era ancora un uomo abbastanza piacente. Non mi meravigliava che a _Lexie_ fosse piaciuto tanto e fin da subito, e neppure mi sorprendeva molto che nell’aspetto lui e il mio defunto fratello, Erich, si fossero invece somigliati parecchio.  
Ero ancora imbambolato sull’uscio, quando ebbi la seconda sorpresa per quella serata: ignorandomi totalmente, mio padre si rivolse ad Ethan, che, fermo un metro dietro di me, osservava distaccato la scena a braccia conserte.  
\- Ciao, Ethan, - disse rapidamente. Non avvertii ostilità nel suo tono, però si capiva che non doveva essere preparato a quell’incontro. E neppure io, ad essere sinceri. Di certo non a quella reazione…  
\- Buonasera Vincent, - replicò piatto Ethan, per nulla agitato.  
\- Lui sa di te? – gli domandai pianissimo quando ci fu fatto cenno di entrare in casa, più muovendo le labbra che non con la voce. Ero sgomento e molto, molto confuso.  
\- Evidentemente sì, ma che io sappia non ci siamo mai visti da vicino, - ribatté sibillino.  
Finalmente riuscii a scorgere mia madre alla fine del corridoio, appoggiata ad una parete: era terrea. Per una volta tanto, forse condividevamo gli stessi sentimenti.  
Ethan non diede segno di averla vista, come se non solo non la conoscesse già ma addirittura fosse stata trasparente; però mentre avanzava nel salone, non appena mio padre gli diede le spalle non prestandogli più attenzione, tirò una gomitata contro il ripiano dei liquori. Ancora oggi sono quasi certo che l’abbia fatto apposta.  
\- _Ops_! – mormorò, come unica giustificazione alla sua goffaggine.  
Tutti e tre noi Deisenhofer strabuzzammo gli occhi, nel riconoscere la più prestigiosa tra le sue _vittime_ : whisky Glenfiddich annata 1937, la più antica e rara qualità scozzese di questa bevanda. Ne esistevano appena sessantun bottiglie al mondo (da quel momento in avanti sessanta), e ognuna di essa valeva la bellezza di 23.000 Euro ciascuna (*).  
Mio padre diventò verdognolo e io in cuor mio, sapendo di non essere responsabile diretto di quel casino, segretamente esultai nel vederlo ridotto in quello stato. Sapevo benissimo che, se avessi combinato io un simile macello, mi avrebbe ucciso.  
\- Beh… hai distrutto un caro e _valoroso_ ricordo di famiglia Ethan, - riuscì a borbottare fiocamente dopo esseri schiarito la voce un paio di volte, gli occhi azzurri ancora spalancati. – Un vero peccato, avremmo potuto inaugurarla stasera e assaggiarla tutti.  
Mi parve un po’ debole come scusa, dato che qualsiasi cosa avesse potuto significare per lui, dubitavo che mia padre avrebbe aperto quella roba lasciata a riposare per oltre sessant’anni solo per dare il benvenuto ad Ethan. E poi sapevo che il vino con gli anni invecchiava e diventava più buono, ma non ero certo che ciò valesse anche per il whisky…  
Io, Ethan e mio padre riprendemmo la nostra avanzata, e quando passammo davanti a mia madre, lei sgusciò subito via per andare a raccogliere i cocci da terra. Non era certo la prima volta che la vedevo fare le pulizie, eppure quella scena mi colpì: mi rendevo perfettamente conto che stava tentando di evitare Vincent, oppure che eseguiva un suo tacito comando.  
Visto che mio padre generalmente non partecipava alla vita familiare avevo dato per scontato che non fosse coinvolto nei suoi conflitti, perciò mi era venuto naturale ergere mia madre a ‘nemico’ e convincermi che la principale fonte di ostacolo nei miei confronti tra i parenti fosse lei… Adesso, che iniziavo almeno vagamente a comprendere quanto in realtà mio padre vegliasse sui nostri interessi, una minuscola, remota parte di me si mosse a pietà verso di lei: forse cominciavo ad indovinare che genere di problemi potesse avere Lexie, cose delle quali Ethan probabilmente era a conoscenza ma che non aveva mai voluto rivelarmi.  
Mentre udivo i cocci essere spazzati via, la pioggia iniziò a frustare i vetri.  
  
L’atmosfera che impregnò la nostra cena mi ricordò tristemente la sera in cui io e Saul fummo beccati a pomiciare in giardino da Alexandra, con la differenza che in quest’occasione ad essere più partecipi dell’inaspettato disagio fummo io e mia madre stessa, mentre Ethan e mio padre gustarono il cibo che fu loro offerto senza apparentemente fare una piega.  
Il cielo sembrava aver spalancato le sue cateratte, e l’acqua che scendeva ormai a fiumi violenti copriva il nostro silenzio imbarazzato.  
\- Credo che Julius abbia qualcosa da dirle, - affermò di punto in bianco Ethan rivolto a mio padre quando ci fu servito il caffè, col serio rischio di farmelo andare di traverso.  
Lexie mi guardò incuriosita: ora che doveva esserle passato lo spavento ed era nuovamente padrona di sé stessa, poteva permettersi di dimostrarsi un po’ più partecipe alle pieghe che stava prendendo quella bizzarra situazione.  
Anche mio padre sembrava stupito, in effetti. Non doveva aver calcolato un mio intervento attivo nelle sue faccende. Deglutii sonoramente.  
\- Io… - balbettai. – Voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo. – I miei genitori sollevarono entrambi un sopracciglio in perfetta sincronia, Ethan mandò giù il suo caffè senza ulteriori incoraggiamenti. - Aspettatemi qui, - sibilai, pur conscio del fatto che comunque non si sarebbero mossi.  
Non mi aggradava molto il pensiero che restassero da soli e che magari questo potesse fornirgli l’occasione per confabulare alla mie spalle (a quei tempi ero vagamente paranoico e anche a sproposito, ora me ne rendo conto), perciò sfrecciai il più velocemente possibile nella mia stanza. Ciò che volevo era recuperare il foglio con le informazioni su Jan Neescher e Loreen Duncan che Ethan mi aveva passato.  
Ancora col fiatone, feci scivolare il pezzo di carta tra i mie genitori senza indirizzarlo con precisione verso nessuno dei due. Fui bene attento a spiare la più piccola delle loro reazioni, quando un paio d’occhi neri e due iridi color ghiaccio scivolarono lungo le righe nitidamente stampate in nero.  
Vincent fu il primo a finire di leggere.  
\- Solo per curiosità… il diario ce l’hai ancora tu, o se l’è portato via Saul?  
Quelle parole mi colpirono quanto uno schiaffo inatteso in pieno volto.  
\- Non capisco questa tua sorpresa, - bisbigliò piacevolmente colpita Alexandra. – Il diario apparteneva a tuo nonno paterno, che è morto qualche anno prima che tuo fratello nascesse: da chi pensavi che l’avesse preso, Erich, quel quaderno?  
Capii che stavo per perdere il controllo, e anche che, in fondo, i miei genitori erano riusciti a far tornare a galla paure e sospetti che mi avevano colto già tempo prima: che il mio amato fratello potesse in realtà essere una ‘spia’ al soldo dei miei genitori, o almeno che quello che lo aveva spinto ad allontanarmi da loro fosse stato un pentimento successivo ad una collaborazione volontaria. Una goccia di sudore freddo mi solcò la tempia.  
\- Puoi stare tranquillo, _lui_ non era dalla parte di questi due: ha sempre consultato e rimesso a posto il diario convinto che loro non se ne fossero mai accorti, anche se naturalmente non era così.  
A parlare era stato Ethan, e la cosa che mi strabiliò di più fu che non solo nessuno lo contraddisse, ma che neppure sembrava fossero rimasti sorpresi per il suo intervento. Una violenta ondata di odio nei confronti di tutti loro mi colse:  
\- E tu, papà, vorresti spiegarmi perché per cinque anni hai permesso a _tua moglie_ mi mantenere un ragazzo?! – esplosi furente.  
Mia madre arrossì di botto, Ethan tornò indifferente rispetto alle piccolezze mondo. Mio padre rimase imperturbabile.  
\- Non mi pare una questione d così grande importanza, - replicò asciutto.  
\- _CHE COSA_?!?  
Dire che ero basito era troppo poco. Mi bloccai con le mani piantate sulla tavola, gli occhi probabilmente fuori dalle orbite.  
\- Mi sono sentito in dovere di controllare in che modo mia moglie – sottolineò quella parola così come avevo fatto io – spendesse tutti quei soldi _miei_ già tanto tempo fa, Julius, ma dato che tutto sommato il suoi propositi mi sono parsi abbastanza innocenti, fino ad oggi non mi sono mai fatto avanti per chiederle ulteriori spiegazioni. Tra parentesi, anche se non ci siamo mai incontrati, so tutto ciò che mi è necessario sapere su _Miguel_ … tanto quanto te e _tua madre_.  
Chinai il capo e mi lasciai ricadere sulla sedia, sconfitto come al solito dall’assoluta illogicità menefreghista che caratterizzava i miei genitori. Lexie stava osservando il panorama fuori dalla finestra attentamente, come se davvero riuscisse a notare qualcosa più che delle ombre oltre la pioggia; Ethan si stava servendo da solo dei pasticcini. Sospirai pesantemente.  
\- Allora ti faccio una domanda che forse ti risulterà più interessante, - ringhiai sarcastico. – Vorrei sapere se mio fratello è veramente morto in un incidente stradale, che tra l’altro ha quasi accoppato anche me, o se è stato un _omicidio_ , come penso io.  
Mi gettò un’occhiata che, mio malgrado, colsi come di fastidiosa pietà.  
\- Sono _secoli_ che, di tanto in tanto, si manifesta qualche morte sospetta tra i componenti della nostra famiglia, ma anche di persone che le sono semplicemente legate per qualche motivo. – Strinsi i pugni sotto il tavolo. – Comunque sì, anche noi siamo portati a credere che Erich non sia rimasto ucciso in un semplice incidente… Piuttosto, siamo convinti che la vittima non avrebbe dovuto essere lui, ma _tu_.  
Effettivamente anch’io avevo avuto il dubbio di avere avuto direttamente qualcosa a che fare con l’uccisione di Erich, ma in fondo avevo sperato che non ci fossero stati… _errori_ : il sapere che lui era morto a causa mia, al mio posto, era un peso troppo difficile da sopportare.  
Guardai istintivamente Ethan in cerca di un appiglio, ma lui si limitò a fare un impercettibile, poco comprensibile cenno col capo.  
\- ‘Il tributo decennale dovuto sarà versato dal Color Porpora’, - sussurrai fiocamente, di colpo memore di ciò che avevo sottolineato a Saul. – Avevo 10 anni quando la macchina in cui viaggiavamo uscì fuori strada. E il signor Heine almeno 40, a questo punto…  
\- Erano esattamente 40, - confermò mia madre, - così come quelli di sua moglie. Il loro appartamento saltò in aria e si parlò di una fuga di gas, come immagino ti abbia già detto Saul.  
\- Le decine riguardano gli anni della vittima, quindi, e non un dato periodo di tempo, - riflettei ad alta voce interrompendola. – Chi muore ha sempre 10, 20, 30… _eccetera_ anni, giusto?  
\- E sono sempre uomini, sì, - concluse Lexie, confermando l’altra mia ipotesi.  
\- Però gli Heine non sono nostri paranti, - controbattei.  
Mio padre, che si era distratto per un attimo rivolgendosi ai pasticcini che Ethan aveva provveduto a dimezzare, ritornò in campo:  
\- Riuscire ad identificare chi è morto _per mano loro_ e soprattutto chi sarà il prossimo non è affatto semplice: li fanno somigliare ad incidenti, non lasciano abbastanza tracce da spingere la polizia ad indagarci su. E poi, questo non è genere di chiacchiere che si fanno di solito in famiglia… - Lo guardai in tralice, ma finse di non capire: non eravamo forse meno in pericolo se ci dicevano la verità? – Quando io lo venni a sapere, il morbo di Alzheimer si era già mangiato buona parte del cervello di tuo nonno, quindi non ha potuto essermi di grande aiuto. Rispondendo alla tua domanda, _loro_ cercano vittime tra i Deisenhofer, è evidente, ma se non c’è un uomo adatto, ripiegano sulle persone più prossime alla nostra famiglia. Non so chi sia stato a morire prima degli Heine, comunque sembra plausibile che dal mio lato non ci fosse nessuno di _idoneo_. E tua madre non ha che una sorella senza figli, quindi potrebbe essere per questo che si sono accaniti sui signori Heine, che tua madre e tua zia Alyssa conoscevano e frequentavano fin dall’adolescenza, se non pure prima.  
\- Ma ragionando in questo modo, allora _chiunque_ potrebbe essere il prossimo! – esclamai inorridito.  
\- Felice che tu ti renda conto della gravità del problema, - sussurrò mia madre compiaciuta. – Comunque un’idea ce l’abbiamo: potresti essere ancora in pericolo, forse tra sei anni ti attaccheranno di nuovo.  
Spalancai gli occhi.  
\- Come…?  
Mio padre s’intromise di nuovo:  
\- Abbiamo capito che non si fanno scrupoli ad ammazzare pure chi non rientra nei loro piani, ma resta il fatto che l’ultima volta hanno fallito: _tu_ sei sopravvissuto. Considerato che sembrano preferire i Deisenhofer, ho tentato di rintracciare altri miei parenti che fossero dell’età adatta alle circostanze, ma mi risulta che abbiano passato tutti la fase critica senza problemi… Il che ci riporta a te. Non sappiamo se altri siano riusciti a scamparla e cosa gli sia accaduto dopo, ma temiamo che tu possa essere potenzialmente un buon candidato.  
\- C’è una cosa che mi sfugge, - dissi piano, la testa che cominciava a pulsarmi dolorosamente. – Perché è stato ucciso il signor Heine, se allora Erich aveva 10 anni? Lui sarebbe stato più adatto, credo; era un Deisenhofer.  
Mia madre sussurrò atona:  
\- Non lo sappiamo, - ammise. – Anche noi c’abbiamo pensato, ma come mi pare sia stato già chiarito prima, non conosciamo con precisione i meccanismi che regolano gli omicidi. Non abbiamo trovato molta gente disposta a collaborare in questo senso, e in certi frangenti è difficile distinguere tra una morte accidentale ed una intenzionale. Tuo nonno aveva raccolto quegli appunti, come già sai, ma non abbiamo potuto ricavarne molto.  
Mi guardò intensamente, forse intuendo che potevo conoscere particolari che a loro erano sfuggiti. _Glasgow_ , si fece subito nitida la parola nel mio cervello, luminosa quanto un’insegna al neon intermittente.  
\- E… - non ero certo che fosse il caso di chiederlo, ma non ero neppure sicuro che sarei riuscito a sopportare anche quel dubbio. – Non pensate che possano ritornare su Saul? Alla fine, è rimasto coinvolto anche lui…  
\- Verrebbe comunque il lista dopo di te, dato che solo tra otto anni ne compirà 30, - rispose fiaccamente Lexie. – In ogni modo, c’è Julia a vigilare su di lui. Se dovesse avvertire comportamenti sospetti, ce lo farà sapere.  
Dovetti fare un grande sforzo su me stesso per non lasciar trasparire la mia meraviglia: anche lei era al corrente di tutto, quindi? Quella constatazione aumentò la mia rabbia. Potevo capire fino ad un certo punto che si facessero scrupoli per me, ma Saul non era più un ragazzino, e non riuscivo a capire che senso avesse il tenerlo da parte. Perché dovevano trattare da deficienti proprio coloro che più avrebbero avuto bisogno di sapere?!  
Tra l’altro, ero sempre più convinto che Ethan avesse sempre saputo più di quanto mi aveva lasciato credere. Forse era perfino d’accordo con i miei genitori per farmi parlare di ciò che avevo rivelato a Saul… Adesso si era accomodato sulla sedia messa a rovescio, le braccia incrociate sulla spalliera e la testa ciondoloni, come se fosse stato sul punto di addormentarsi. Pareva perfettamente a suo agio. Lo odiai.  
\- Sapete almeno chi è che ha scagliato questa _fattura_ sulla nostra beneamata famiglia? – domandai sprezzante, ai limiti della sopportazione.  
\- Resterei nel campo degli esseri umani prima di dare la colpa agli spiriti, - replicò Vincent ironico. – Non sappiamo chi ci vuole male né perché. Se li individuiamo per tempo, forse riusciremo a fermarli.  
Mi chiesi se il pluralis maiestatis comprendesse anche me, ora che sapevo tutto, oppure no.  
\- E tutto ciò che siete riusciti a scoprire, - dissi accennando al foglio di carta che era ancora sulla tavola, - è chi è… pardon, chi era la Loreen citata nel diario?  
\- Grazie a questo collegamento, abbiamo saputo che la famiglia Deisenhofer discende dal pittore Jan Neescher, il suo presunto amante, - disse Vincent, visibilmente felice di essere riuscito a sorprendermi di nuovo.  
\- E anche un ulteriore motivo che spinse i compaesani di Loreen a mandarla alla forca, - mormorò Ethan dal suo angolino, quando ormai davo per scontato che si fosse addormentato abbarbicato alla sedia.  
\- Sarebbe? – sibilai irritato.  
\- Siamo quasi certi che sia stata un’ _alchimista_ , e che le sue manovre siano state considerate come stregonerie dai contemporanei. – Vedendomi piuttosto scosso, aggiunse: - Non si tratta certo dell’unica donna alchimista della storia. Lo sono state anche Cleopatra e Maria l’Ebrea… Quest’ultima è famosa per aver ottenuto nuovi prodotti alchemici regolando la temperatura di reazione in un bagno di acqua; e ancora oggi questo metodo di riscaldamento è detto ‘a bagno Maria’ (***)…  
Ridacchiai nervosamente.  
\- Fortuna che dovevamo mantenere le ipotesi su basi concrete…  
\- Non pensare che siano stati tutti dei ciarlatani! – mi rimbeccò mio padre, zittendomi. Considera che è proprio dall’alchimia che deriva la chimica moderna.  
\- Vi ricordate cosa diceva Paracelso? – s’intromise a quel punto mia madre, briosa come se stessimo discutendo della preparazione di un pic-nic. – La creazione artificiale dell’uomo in vitro. Tutta roba modernissima.  
Gli altri due annuirono quasi all’unisono, ed Ethan riprese da lei:  
\- Già… l’ _homunculus_. Secondo lui era possibile _ottenere_ un vero e proprio uomo in miniatura, dopo aver fatto imputridire per quaranta giorni il seme di un uomo in un alambicco al calore di un ventre equino, nutrendo poi la creatura risultante per quaranta settimane con sangue umano (****)…  
\- _Ma che schifo_! – sbottai subito facendo una smorfia, e tutti e tre si voltarono a guardarmi storto come se avessi detto qualcosa di esageratamente blasfemo.  
  
\- E questo è quanto, - concluse stancamente Julius, che non sembrava particolarmente lieto di aver dovuto rivangare certi ricordi.  
\- Credo che non guarderò mai più con gli stessi occhi neppure un piatto di riso cucinato da Ethan, - affermò con decisione Shura.  
Forse avrebbe aggiunto anche altro dopo quel lungo e raccapricciante racconto, posto nuove domande ed asfissiato Julius con altre chiacchiere per la prossima mezz’ora, se non che il campanello squillò in quel preciso istante, interrompendo il tutto sul nascere.  
I due fecero sparire in pochi secondi tutti gli oggetti compromettenti e salirono di corsa al piano di sopra a rispondere, dopo essersi chiusi alle spalle il pesante portone di ferro della tavernetta.  
Shura non fu particolarmente sorpreso quando, pochi attimi dopo, fu investito da una sorridente quanto battagliera Elena, che lo salutò festosamente. Anche Liam era venuto a trovarlo ma, probabilmente ricordando che avevano litigato da poco, fu un po’ meno espansivo. E quando incrociò lo sguardo di Julius, che sorrideva sornione, abbassò immediatamente gli occhi al suolo in pieno atteggiamento da ‘mi vergogno per qualcosa che solo io e te possiamo conoscere’. Shura frenò una risatina.  
\- Avresti dovuto esserci, - affermò Lena eccitata, riferendosi alla sua ultima conversazione avuta con Saul. – Stamattina mi aveva presa in contropiede, ma ti assicuro che sono riuscita a far rimangiare tutto, a quello scostumato!  
\- Conoscendoti non stento a crederlo, - mormorò allegramente Shu. In un’altra occasione Elena avrebbe potuto arrabbiarsi per quel riferimento al suo brutto carattere, ma al momento era troppo concentrata sul suo trionfo per arrabbiarsi.  
\- Dopo un po’ ha perfino smesso di tentare di giustificarsi, - confermò infatti la ragazza. – Credo che sia consapevole di aver esagerato. Anche se dubito che si scuserà mai con te…  
Liam doveva aver assistito alla gustosa scenetta, perché per qualche secondo l’espressione altezzosa che aveva sulla faccia, a nascondere malamente l’imbarazzo, si era sostituita ad una di divertimento.  
\- Penso che tu adesso possa tornare a casa, - disse il rosso, che evidentemente aveva scelto con cura il momento adatto per pronunciare quella frase. – Domani hai la scuola, e poi presumo che tu abbia dato già abbastanza fastidio al tuo ospite…  
\- Nessun disturbo, - replicò Julius, soave. Liam tornò a fare la silenziosa imitazione di un attaccapanni immobile ed in piedi in un angolo, col suo giubbino ripiegato su un braccio rigido.  
\- Mi farebbe davvero piacere restare ancora in tua compagnia, - rispose altrettanto amabile il giapponese, - ma ritengo che sia il caso di andarci. C’è tutta la mia roba, lì, e poi temo sia inutile rimandare il _fatidico incontro_ … se Saul riterrà che sia il caso di farmi pagare per la mia insolenza, o quello che era, lo farà comunque.  
Shura colse lo sguardo fiero di Julius fermo su di lui.  
  
Il viaggio di ritorno fu abbastanza tranquillo, riempito principalmente dalle chiacchiere-monologo di Elena, alla quale non era ancora passata la voglia di raccontargli il modo in cui aveva affrontato Saul. Sembrava essersi scordata completamente della festa saltata, e Shura si guardò bene dal ricordarglielo.  
Era più preoccupato dal comportamento di Liam, che invece non spiccicò parola: sapeva che le domande sarebbero arrivate, e che sarebbero state piuttosto irritanti per i suoi nervi. Non gli importava, avrebbe affrontato una cosa per volta. Dubitava che a casa Saul l’avrebbe davvero lasciato in pace, e ora che conosceva la verità su Ethan, non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a trattarlo con l’indifferenza di sempre. Senza contare che non aveva studiato niente per Lunedì, e non era sicuro che avrebbe potuto giustificarsi in quattro materie diverse nello stesso giorno…  
Dopo aver lasciato Elena alla sua villetta, Liam lo portò a destinazione, e si preoccupò addirittura di scortarlo fino alla porta, come se avesse paura che potesse scappare di nuovo da Julius, non visto. Ad accoglierlo fu un Ethan vagamente assonnato, che lo liquidò brevemente dopo averlo avvisato del fatto che, se aveva fame, avrebbe dovuto prepararsi qualcosa da solo. Per quanto sapesse che non avrebbe mai più potuto sottovalutarlo come prima, Shura dubitò che avesse scorto qualcosa di strano in lui semplicemente guardandolo in faccia. O per lo meno lo sperò.  
Si nascose nel bagno e ne uscì solo quando, alcuni minuti dopo, si fu assicurato che Ethan era tornato in camera da letto da Saul. Sgattaiolò in cucina e prese dal frigo una grossa fetta di torta invece solito pezzo di formaggio muffito: tanto Saul era comunque arrabbiato con lui, no?  
Portò il bottino nella propria camera per poterselo gustare in pace, e con suo sommo disappunto, Shura notò di avere un’ospite ad attenderlo: Byron, acciambellata sul suo letto ad occhi chiusi. Doveva aver passato la giornata a riempirgli le lenzuola di peli schifosi, ne era sicuro, pensò disgustato.  
E, dato che se l’avesse cacciata sarebbe andata a piagnucolare e grattare fuori la porta di Saul, si vide costretto a passare quella notte in sua compagnia.

* * *

(*) Informazioni tratte da ‘Focus Extra’ n° 19 (Agosto-Settembre 2004). Una curiosità: il fatto che Julius parli in termini di Euro sottolinea la sua probabile origine europea, e pure che questa storia non dovrebbe essersi svolta, ipoteticamente, molto tempo fa…  
(**) Queste tre morti si sono viste su vari numeri di ‘Dylan Dog’, ecco perché Julius parla di fumetti horror. Il suicidio coi fogli di carta, in particolare, compare sul n° 146 (‘Ghost Hotel’).  
(***) Dal sito <http://www.edscuola.it/archivio/lre/alchimia.html>.  
(****) Dal sito <http://www.linguaggioglobale.com/mostri/txt/142.htm>. Paracelso (1493 -1541, vero nome Philipp Theophrast Bombast von Hohenheim) fu un famoso medico e filosofo svizzero: le sue conoscenze spaziarono dalla medicina, all'alchimia, alla mineralogia. Egli sfidò le convinzioni mediche della sua epoca, affermando che le malattie sono causate da agenti esterni al corpo e che possono essere contrastate per mezzo di sostanze chimiche, ed identificò la causa di molte malattie (notizie fornite da un articolo della ‘Microsoft Encarta Enciclopedia Plus 2002’).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohibò… spero si sia capita almeno la metà di quello che volevo dire… ò.ò  
>  Tra parentesi, non ho avuto neppure il tempo di riguardami per bene il materiale raccolto per questa storia prima di iniziare a pubblicarla, anche se penso abbiate capito quale ambito _probabilmente_ potrei andare a toccare… Ma ci vuole ancora tempo prima di entrare nel vivo del racconto, quindi avremo parecchie occasioni per sbizzarrirci, voi ed io. XD  
>  Delucidazione riguardo la parte iniziale del capitolo: se non si era capito, il novello becchino era Ethan in un suo ricordo. Non chiedetemi chi sia il tipo a cui si rivolgeva… non ha importanza. Non lo so neppure io, volevo solo che pronunciasse quella frase, e mi pareva stupido farlo parlare da solo. E non domandatevi neppure chi erano i poveri seppelliti vivi, o perché ci tenessi tanto a far inumare qualcuno…  >.>  
>  Piccolo, _possibile_ spoiler: nel 19° capitolo un personaggio molto amato dai lettori ci lascerà (XD), e uno nuovo farà la sua comparsa.


	19. Ne danno il triste annuncio

\- Hai ancora dei dubbi sul fatto che mi odiasse? – domandò acidamente Shura ad Elena, mentre avanzavano verso l’ingresso del giardino. La ragazza non si preoccupò di rispondergli, ma si limitò a gettare indietro alle spalle pesanti ciocche arruffate, disattenta al suo stesso imbarazzo: il caldo iniziava a farsi sentire, pensò, e il sole di mezzogiorno non perdona.  
Il ritrovamento del corpo era avvenuto quella mattina. Shura era stato destato dal fastidioso suono della sveglia, come sempre, e ancora preda della sonnolenza e del languore aveva compiuto i gesti quotidiani di riassestamento. E quando era tornato in camera sua per recuperare lo zaino, dopo aver fatto colazione ed essersi risistemato in bagno, aveva notato con un certo stupore che l’odiata bestiaccia, Byron, l’anziana gatta birmana che Saul amava come forse nessuna altra creatura vivente, non si era mossa di un centimetro rispetto all’angolo di materasso in cui l’aveva vista prima di addormentarsi.   
Anche se era decisamente di fretta e vicino al punto di essere in ritardo, quella constatazione lo allarmò. Byron non aveva accesso alla camera di Saul, durante le ore notturne: Ethan, che neppure adorava l’animale, doveva aver chiesto ed ottenuto di non dover dividere il suo letto con l’aggressivo felino come terzo in comodo, oltre che col suo amante. Non era strano che penetrasse di soppiatto nella sua stanza, ma generalmente provvedeva a svegliarlo arrampicandoglisi addosso o cose simili. Quella sua assoluta immobilità era perciò altamente preoccupante.  
Shura aveva allungato una mano verso di lei, ma alla fine non ebbe il coraggio di compiere del tutto il gesto, inorridito nel temere il peggio. Corse fino alla camera della coppietta e, reprimendo le perplessità nell’agitazione, batté il pugno contro la porta di legno fino a quando qualcuno non venne ad aprirgli.  
Due assonnati ma ancora fulminanti occhi verdi lo scrutarono con evidente sdegno. Ethan. Nonostante la non calorosa accoglienza, il giapponese fu vagamente lieto nell’essersi imbattuto in lui e non nel suo compagno, la cui testa, tuttavia, spuntò da sotto alle lenzuola concedendogli un’occhiata interrogativa.  
  
Shura non aveva mai amato Saul, eppure in quell’occasione non ebbe il coraggio di comportarsi in modo sprezzante con lui. Temeva anche che l’uomo potesse incolparlo di essere responsabile della morte del suo animale domestico, e per questo si tenne alla larga il più possibile, ma ben presto il ventisettenne si dimostrò troppo affranto per accorgersi della sua presenza. Shura non aveva mai dovuto prendersi cura di un animaletto domestico, ma immaginava che fosse dura perderlo dopo così tanto tempo: Saul la possedeva fin da quando era bambino, e Byron era spirata a 17 anni, l’attuale età del giapponesino. Gli vennero i brividi, nel pensarci.  
Saul continuava ad accarezzare imbambolato il pelo della defunta da almeno dieci minuti buoni, quando Ethan si rese conto di che ore erano e lo riscosse dicendo che doveva andare a lavoro (la panacea universale di Saul), per poi premurarsi di calciare Shura fuori dall’appartamento perché s’incamminasse finalmente verso la scuola.  
Rimase pensieroso per tutto il tempo delle lezioni, comunque, tanto che il suo professore di Matematica se ne accorse e lo chiamò alla lavagna per risolvere un problema assegnato per quel giorno, che lui ovviamente non aveva risolto. Mentre osservava attonito le righe astruse alla disperata ricerca di una scappatoia, la salvezza gli giunse inaspettata nelle forme di Lena: la ragazza, già maggiorenne, era infatti venuta a prelevarlo e a riportarlo a casa ‘per problemi familiari’. Bastò che i loro sguardi si incrociassero, perché Shura capisse che era per la faccenda di Byron: al contrario di lui, l’amica era sempre stata stranemente in sintonia con quella gatta.  
Strada facendo, lei gli spiegò che Saul l’aveva chiamata per avvisarle dell’accaduto, e aveva espresso il desiderio che fossero presenti entrambi quando avrebbe seppellito il cadavere. Se Shura non rimase particolarmente stupito davanti alla volontà di Saul di inumare la carcassa del proprio gatto, lo meravigliò il fatto che gradisse anche la sua presenza alla ‘cerimonia’.  
Non appena raggiunse il posto, in ogni caso, notò che lui ed Elena non erano stati i soli a cui aveva esteso l’invito. Liam, inguainato in pantaloni di pelle nera fuori stagione e con addosso un’attillata maglietta a mezze maniche dello stesso colore, sembrava particolarmente a disagio accucciato sul bordo dell’aiuola dei gigli rossi, ma quando li vide fece loro un cenno. Julia, sorella maggiore di Saul, indossava un dolcevita scuro e una gonna lunga fino alle caviglie e sembrava non notare minimamente il caldo; i capelli bianchissimi stretti in una crocchia sulla nuca e l’espressione dura sottolineavano quanto stesse prendendo maledettamente sul serio quella faccenda. Al suo fianco c’era l’oramai sempre presente Christina, i lisci capelli color platino che le accarezzavano il miniabito candido decorato a texture di roselline: ogni tanto, credendosi non vista, sbadigliava. Ma quello maggiormente fuori posto, certamente più di lei, era Julius: ciabatte di gomma ai piedi, bermuda, camicia hawaiana a fiori azzurri e un’infiammazione rossastra estesa a tutta la pelle visibile al di là degli abiti, testimoniavano che doveva essere appena tornato dalla spiaggia. Vedendo lui, Shura comprese quanto Saul dovesse essere disperato. Si accorse subito che Julius, fingendo di giocherellare col cellulare, stava scattando delle foto a Liam… Anche Elena lo notò, e la sua espressione si fece improvvisamente cupa.  
Saul, le mani sporche di terra e un badile abbandonato ai suoi piedi, era accovacciato pericolosamente in bilico sulla fossa profonda, che doveva aver scavato con le sue stesse mani. Ne osservava il fondo con vaga ed attenta fissità.  
Ethan, che si era vestito totalmente di scuro contrariamente alle sue abitudini, dimostrò comunque di avere un modo tutto suo per esprimere il cordoglio: era all’ombra del terrazzo a fare le parole crociate, la presunta carogna del gatto riposta in una scatola di scarpe alla sua destra. Shura suppose che Saul gli avesse ordinato di restare a fare la guardia alla salma e che lui avesse voluto vendicarsi di questo in qualche maniera, perché la scatola, seppur avvolta in carta di un tetro grigio pulce, era tempestata di svariati ‘Merry Xmas’ scritti in un dorato sporco. Tuttavia si dimostrò ugualmente un buon celebrante nell’impersonare un prete vero, e non risparmiò agli astanti che ansimavano per l’afa un lungo sermone che parlava dell’origine del Sacro Birmano; infine augurò addirittura a Byron che si ricongiungesse con la dea Tsun-Kian-kse (*).  
Durante quella parodia di funzione funebre, Shura non poté fare a meno di guardarsi intorno, come se si aspettasse parole di accusa dirette: quella situazione gli aveva fatto tornare in mente un avvenimento del passato che aveva considerato ben più grave. Vacillò per un istante sotto il sole cocente.  
Una volta che la scatola fu calata e ricoperta di terra, e ricoperto di fiori un pezzo di cartone piantato in verticale nel suolo perché fungesse da lapide temporanea e segnasse il punto della sepoltura, il gruppetto si sciolse. Julia scortò Chrtistina al bagno; Julius rimase seduto sulle scale a confortare un Saul ancora inebetito dal lutto, con Ethan seduto un gradino più su che lanciava loro occhiatacce frustrate: qualcosa nella sua posa faceva pensare ad uno strano gufo. Liam, probabilmente per mettere distanza tra sé e il terzetto, propose a Shura ed Elena di andare con lui in cucina a mangiare del gelato che aveva comprato prima di venire lì, e i due amici accettarono con gioia palese. Dopo aver vuotato metà della vaschetta offrirono i restanti avanzi agli altri presenti: Saul, Julia e Christina rifiutarono; Julius si occupò dunque di terminare le dolci rimanenze per tutti, senza farselo ripetere una seconda volta. Ethan colse il buon suggerimento e, abbandonata per il minimo indispensabile la sua postazione di vedetta, tornò al suo posto dopo aver recuperato apparentemente dal nulla un sacchetto di salatini da cocktail già aperta: la vuotò quasi per metà nel giro di un paio di manciate, e non offrì niente a nessuno.  
Julia interruppe l’intorpidimento generale annunciando che doveva riportare Christina a casa, e assicurò a Saul che sarebbe andata lei alla galleria per dire che aveva bisogno di un giorno di ferie; che non si preoccupasse di telefonare, quindi. Liam aveva preso il posto di Ethan nel confortare Saul, il quale di tanto in tanto tirava su col naso e non continuava a guardare nostalgicamente la fossa ricoperta. Julius, che non la smetteva di girare intorno all’aiuola dei gigli rossi e bianchi col fare di un avvoltoio, domandava al ragazzo dai capelli ricci come facessero a coltivarne di tanto belli.  
\- Mi sa che devo andare anch’io, - disse Elena da un certo punto rivolgendosi a Shura, che sorseggiava del the freddo con aria meditabonda. Sussurrò a voce bassa: - Avevo detto a Danielle che avrei fatto tardi, ma non credevo _così_ tardi.  
Il diciassettenne annuì distrattamente, mentre lei telefonava alla ragazza e poi si metteva d’accordo con lei per incontrarsi al parco, dato che al momento era in giro per strada.  
  
Al parco alla fine ci andarono tutti e quattro. Sapendo che in casa sarebbe tirata una brutta aria per un po’, Shu aveva scongiurato Elena di portarlo con lei, e la ragazza, benevolente, aveva accettato. Si era dimostrata visibilmente meno d’accordo quando lui le aveva domandato se poteva invitare anche Julius alla passeggiata, ma intuendo quanto ci tenesse alla fine aveva ceduto. Liam aveva tentato di tirarsi indietro quando lo aveva saputo, ma, non trovando scuse adatte, aveva finito col seguirli.  
Shura si rendeva conto che in quel modo avrebbe turbato la serenità dei suoi vecchi compagni, ma sinceramente non gliene fregava niente: loro sapevano quanto il diciannovenne della sua storia e di Tsuki, ma non si erano neppure resi conto di quanto si fosse sentito male al funerale. Era stato Julius a sorreggerlo un attimo prima che cadesse, senza che nessuno lo notasse, prima di andare da Saul.  
Adesso stavano camminando mano nella mano, loro due. Non gli importava degli sguardi allibiti e preoccupati di Liam ed Elena alla vista delle loro dita allacciate, né di quelle della gente, per la quale valeva il solito pregiudizio secondo il quale due ragazze che si tengono per mano sono amiche mentre due ragazzi che fanno la stessa cosa dovrebbero essere gay. Vero solo in parte, in questo caso, e loro due non stavano insieme. Non aveva neppure molta rilevanza che Julius, più che altro, sembrasse interessato al didietro di Liam, al quale i famosi pantaloni di pelle rendevano decisamente giustizia. Forse intuendo per istinto il pericolo ancora virtuale che correva, Liam tentava invano, di continuo ed ostinatamente, di tirarsi giù una giacca troppo corta per coprire certe parti del corpo. Shura sapeva perfettamente che quella giacca di jeans nera apparteneva a Saul; forse era il suo unico giubbotto che non arrivasse a coprirgli i fianchi, senza contare gli innumerevoli spolverini alla Neo (**) che in certi casi gli scendevano quasi fino ai piedi. Peccato che Liam fosse di parecchi centimetri più basso di Saul e certamente molto più magro, tanto che in quel momento somigliava ad uno spaventapasseri male imbottito.  
\- Dovresti deciderti a tastargli il sedere, - sibilò Shu a Julius, - così capiresti che non vale la pena sfiacchirsi tanto.  
\- Spero che me lo lasci fare al più presto, o temo che dovrò pensarci da solo, - fu la sua risposta.  
Shura dedicò un pensiero anche ad Elena: si vedeva benissimo che era infastidita dalla chiara attrazione che Julius provava nei confronti di Liam, e non capiva il perché del suo improvviso cambio di atteggiamento. Non che si fosse dimostrata direttamente arrabbiata col diciannovenne, anche la sera prima e adesso al funerale lo aveva trattato con la solita cortesia, ma ogni volta che coglieva una delle sue sbirciate rapide velate di desiderio, la sue espressione si accigliava. E quell’espressione, Shu ne era consapevole, faceva intendere che le rotelline del suo arguto cervello si erano messe in moto…  
  
Danielle Donovan aveva 23 anni, ed era l’unica sorella che Elena avesse. Raramente la sua vita frenetica s’incrociava con quella del loro gruppo, ma Shura l’aveva sempre trovata parecchio simpatica: in primo luogo, adorava che fosse un tipo scherzoso e mille volte meno permaloso di sua sorella minore.  
Avevano una corporatura ugualmente minuta, anche se Danielle era appena appena un po’ più formosa ed alta, pure se non arrivava a superare nemmeno il giapponese in statura. Simili erano le ossature dei loro volti affilati, a forma di cuore, ma alla più matura delle due mancava la familiare spruzzata di lentiggini che contraddistingueva quello di Lena. Sempre diversamente da lei non aveva capelli crespi ma arricciati in graziosi boccoli, forse semplicemente perché li curava meglio, e di una tonalità di castano ramato ben rara da trovarsi in natura. La differenza sostanziale tra loro, però, restavano i suoi occhi chiari: non possedevano il grigio ricco d’ombre di Saul né il magnetico blu zaffiro vagamente artificiale di Liam, ma erano di un azzurro limpidissimo, che faceva pensare a due spicchi rubati ad un cielo terso.  
Dopo pochi minuti Julius dimostrò che Danielle doveva essergli piaciuta tanto quanto lui era piaciuto a lei, infatti, miracolosamente, staccò la sua attenzione dal rosso per dedicargliela. Shura ormai aveva imparato a conoscerlo abbastanza bene, e sapeva che era sua abitudine tentare sempre di accattivarsi le simpatie di chi aveva appena conosciuto, ma la sorellina minore e Liam apparivamo decisamente sospettosi, perfino leggermente biechi.  
Anche per distogliere la sua attenzione da lui, Elena raccontò a Danielle cosa era accaduto, e le chiese consiglio.  
\- Credo che dovrebbe prendersi un nuovo gatto, - mormorò tranquillamente. Elena rimase molto sorpresa per quella risposta, e anche Shura.  
\- Non credi che sia un po’ indelicato portargli un nuovo gatto giusto oggi che è morto quello che ha avuto per ben diciassette anni? Dubito che lo gradirebbe. – replicò sconcertata.  
\- Non ho detto oggi, ma magari tra qualche settimana… - disse Danielle guardandola intensamente. – E’ chiaro che un nuovo gattino non potrà sostituire Byron, ma potrebbe aiutarlo a non lasciarsi andare: prendersi cura di una nuova creatura non gli darà il tempo per intristirsi.  
\- E se invece reagisse male a questa nuova… presenza? – sussurrò Shu, preoccupato.  
\- A Saul piacciono gli animali. Non gli farebbe mai del male, se è questo che intendi, - ribatté la maggiore delle sorelle Donovan. – Certo, bisognerebbe cercare di introdurre la bestiola nella sua vita quotidiana senza farla apparire come una specie di contentino, comunque credo che alla fine l’accetterebbe…  
\- Hai già idea di dove poter recuperare un gatto per lui?  
La voce pacata di Liam fece voltare i restanti quattro: incredibilmente, pareva aver accolto per buona la teoria di Danielle. Lei, visibilmente soddisfatta, stiracchiò a lungo gambe e braccia, prima di rispondergli:  
\- La gatta di una mia amica ha appena avuto una cucciolata. Di sicuro ha già regalato uno, ma ne dovrebbe avere ancora qualcun altro disponibile.  
  
Per quanto si fosse detta poco propensa ad accettare il consiglio di sua sorella, Elena non poté non intenerirsi davanti alla scenetta alla quale furono presenti poco dopo: placidamente accucciata nella sua cesta e non prestando minimamente loro attenzione, almeno all’apparenza, mamma gatta stava allattando tre micini già grassocci. In realtà ce n’era anche un quarto, ma a quanto pareva non riusciva a farsi spazio tra gli altri fratelli e a raggiungere la mammella che gli spettava di diritto. All’ennesimo approccio il più grosso tra i nuovi nati, il gattino dal mantello di un arancione intenso, addirittura lo spintonò via, cosicché quella miserabile cosina tutta pelle ed ossa quasi arrivò sulle scarpe di uno Shura che lo guardava impietosito.  
Lo prese tra due polpastrelli e, sollevandolo per la collottola fino ad avvicinarlo al proprio viso, gli sussurrò:  
\- Sei la _roba_ più sfigata che abbia mai visto, sai? Sei persino peggio di me. Dovresti batterti per la tua poppa, è così che vuole la legge della giungla. Grazie a dio, non ho mai avuto fratelli. - Come se avesse compreso quel discorso, il cucciolo miagolò lamentoso. O forse aveva sbadigliato, o aveva tentato di soffiare. Era nero da capo a piedi, e aveva occhi dorati e spalancati nella penombra: somigliava ad una minuscola pantera denutrita. Shu terminò: – Si vede proprio che sei un fallito.  
Lasciando perdere il rosso rissoso, il ragazzo gli fece spazio separando forzosamente con un dito i restanti due fratelli grigi tigrati, che non gradirono granché la new-entry, ma ormai era fatta. Mamma gatta non si smosse di un millimetro, indifferente a tutto. Il micetto nero prese subito a suggere grato, sebbene pochi secondi dopo si fosse ritrovato schiacciato come una sottiletta tra gli altri due.  
\- Porterai quello a Saul? – gli domandò Elena ridacchiando.  
\- Presumo di sì. Riuscirà a renderlo aggressivo e stizzoso quanto lo è stata Byron, vedrai.  
\- Certo che è insolito, - disse quasi tra sé è sé Liam, continuando ad osservare i micini incuriosito. – Sono di tanti colori diversi, eppure sono fratelli. Due sono grigi come mamma gatta, ma ce n’è anche uno rosso e uno completamente nero… è insolito…  
\- Sai che, in una stessa cucciolata, una gatta può partorire micini figli di padri diversi (***)?  
E dopo quell’uscita di Julius la compagnia si ammutolì, compresa Danielle e l’attuale padrona dei gatti, la quale in seguito, fiocamente, ammise che la gattina che aveva già dato via era di un bianco perlaceo…

* * *

(*) Dal sito Gattoamico ([ http://www.gattoamico.it/tuttigliarticoli/razze/sacro%20birmano.htm](http://www.gattoamico.it/tuttigliarticoli/razze/sacro%20birmano.htm)): “Tanti secoli fa, nella penisola indocinese, all'interno di un tempio eretto in onore della Dea Tsun-Kian-kse vi era custodita una preziosissima statua tutta d'oro, che aveva come occhi due splendidi zaffiri blu. A protezione del tempio c'erano cento monaci, ognuno dei quali accudiva un gatto in cui si sarebbe reincarnato dopo la morte. I cento gatti erano tutti uguali: bianchi con le zampe color terra. Fra i cento monaci Mun-Ha era il più saggio ed il più anziano di loro, accanto a sé stava sempre il suo gatto Sinh. Un giorno, degli uomini spinti dall'avidità, irruppero nel tempio per saccheggiarlo e per trafugare la statua. Mun-Ha si oppose con tutte le sue forze ma non era più forte come un tempo, ed i briganti ebbero il sopravvento e lo uccisero. Allora, il suo fedele gatto balzò sul corpo del suo padrone e fissò intensamente la statua della Dea. In quel momento avvenne la magia: il mantello del micio divenne dorato, i piedini candidi, ed i suoi occhi blu come gli zaffiri della statua. L'avvenimento spaventò i malfattori, che fuggirono terrorizzati. Sinh da quel momento non volle più né mangiare né bere, e dopo sette giorni morì.Quel giorno tutti i restanti novantanove gatti subirono le stesse trasformazioni: il mantello divenne dorato, i piedini bianchi e gli occhi blu.”  
Come vi avevo già detto nel 12° capitolo, amo molto questa leggenda, che è poi il motivo per cui ho voluto che comparisse un gatto di razza birmana in questa storia…  
(**) Mi riferisco ovviamente al protagonista della trilogia ‘Matrix’.  
(***) Questa dovrebbe essere una notizia vera, ma l’ho letta tanto tempo fa… Cose che ti rimangono decisamente impresse… O_O;;;


	20. Honey in the Sunshine

Parecchie persone lo invidiavano, e Saul ne era consapevole. Solo, non riusciva mai a decodificare del tutto quelle mezze occhiate… le effettive ragioni di quel rancore e di quel desiderio.  
Sapeva di essere considerato un uomo affascinante, ma non aveva mai sfruttato quell’effimero vantaggio per farsi strada nella vita, surclassando qualcuno che fosse stato più meritevole di lui. Che poi quello era un atteggiamento che ci si sarebbe aspettato più da una bella donna che non da un ragazzo che stava entrando a pieno nella maturità, se si escludevano i casi includenti qualche esaminatore pederasta.  
Ma lui era stato ufficialmente riconosciuto, e a pieno titolo, come una specie di _enfant prodige_ nel suo campo, e nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a mettere seriamente in dubbio la qualità della sua formazione accademica, né tanto meno la sua bravura a livello pratico. Quello era fuori discussione, sicuro. Non credeva alle adulazioni di chi lo indicava come uno dei restauratori tra i più competenti del Paese, ma era consapevole delle sue capacità. Una volta, non visto, aveva ascoltato la conversazione di due suoi colleghi, i quali stavano discutendo circa il prezzo che avrebbero potuto essere valutate le mani di Saul, un po’ come si fa con quelle dei violinisti. Purtroppo i due si erano accorti della sua presenza e avevano virato immediatamente su altri argomenti, così Saul non aveva potuto togliersi la curiosità di conoscere il suo esatto valore in termini economici.  
Chiacchiere come quelle stuzzicavano il suo amor proprio, per quanto non fosse esattamente capace di essere orgoglioso di sé, ma del resto non aveva mai capito veramente cosa fosse l’invidia umana in generale, inteso come sentimento che ti spinge non tanto a desiderare ciò che hanno gli altri, quanto piuttosto ad odiarli perché possiedono qualcosa che a te manca.  
E così come gli sfuggiva il senso della cupidigia, Saul non comprendeva i perché della bramosia sessuale. Non che gli dispiacesse farlo… Aveva avuto un solo compagno in vita sua ed era Ethan; ormai stavano insieme da un paio d’anni, quindi non poteva più considerarsi un estraneo rispetto a certe faccende… Eppure _sentiva_ che, nel suo modo di rapportarsi a tutto questo, una parte di lui rimaneva fredda, come morta. _Congelata_ , avrebbe precisato qualcuno con cattiveria. Era a conoscenza di certe voci che giravano sul suo conto, voci che lo descrivevano come incapace di apprezzare quei piaceri o che addirittura dicevano che li sfuggisse al punto da astenersene, e pure se non era affatto vero, alcune volte riuscivano a suscitargli dei dubbi.  
Nemmeno all’inizio della sua relazione con Ethan aveva amato farsi coccolare, ma allora capitava più spesso che manifestasse le sue perplessità e il suo stupore davanti a lui. Era ancora inesperto, perfino rispetto alle reazioni del suo stesso corpo, e in fondo in fondo non gli dispiaceva che il suo fidanzato lo rassicurasse e, soprattutto, che non lo prendesse in giro per il suo comportamento. Col tempo aveva acquistato sicurezza, e i rapporti sessuali avevano iniziato a sembrargli sempre più un’unione intensa ma breve, che non necessitava di moine supplementari.  
Ethan, che si dimostrava sempre particolarmente sveglio nel cogliere i suoi umori, aveva imparato ad evitare di toccarlo quando non era il caso, ma di recente, aveva notato Saul, aveva preso la sgradevole abitudine di fissarlo a lungo… e quegli occhi, lui lo sapeva, potevano arrivare a fargli più male di qualsiasi parola.  
Troppe volte Saul lo aveva scorto ad osservarlo da sotto le palpebre, ancora stremato ed ansimante, con stampata in volto una forse involontaria espressione da bestia ferita. Gli pareva assurdo credere che dipendesse solo dal fatto che aveva lui il ruolo attivo nella coppia, si ‘stancava’ tanto quanto Ethan… ma era stato fin dall’inizio, che aveva avuto la netta sensazione che il suo fidanzato ci mettesse sempre il massimo delle sue energie. E non solo intenso in senso fisico… Le sue mobili iridi del colore della giada non facevano che domandargli, implacabili, ‘Come va?’ e ‘Sono andato abbastanza bene, stavolta?’. Quell’atteggiamento riusciva a far sentire Saul in colpa.  
Quello era il motivo per cui si era quasi pentito di averlo cercato, quel pomeriggio, pur consapevole che non gli sarebbero bastati quattro salti sul materasso per dimenticare il dolore. Per sigillare il vuoto.  
Aveva iniziato a piovere. Una pioggerellina estiva, fine e rinfrescante, quasi un regalo da parte del cielo dopo giorni di calura intensissima. Ethan la stava guardando, con il viso alla finestra e dando le spalle a lui, che invece era ancora steso a letto. Indossava solo i pantaloni, mentre Saul si era già rivestito completamente. L’uomo dagli occhi argentei guardò quasi con dolore le piccole ali nere stampare sulla pelle tesa e scura.   
Ethan stava fumando una sigaretta, e l’aveva quasi finita: di solito Saul non gli permetteva di fumare in casa, odiava quell’odore, ma a quanto pareva il suo ragazzo aveva intuito che doveva essere troppo stanco per protestare. Ethan era davvero _eccessivamente_ intelligente, certe volte.  
Si alzò dal materasso e si arrivò silenziosamente alle sue spalle, per quanto sicuro che se ne fosse già accorto. Lo superò ed andò ad aprire la finestra: entrambi furono investiti da un venticello leggero, della cenere cadde sul pavimento. Saul baciò uno stupefatto Ethan, che, passato lo shock, lo ricambiò ben volentieri.  
Alla fine, il ragazzo pallido si ritirò sputacchiando:  
\- Mai più dopo, - decretò. – La prossima volta, aspetterò che tu ti sia almeno mangiato una mentita!  
Ethan ebbe un attimo di esitazione, poi sorrise.  
\- Tu…  
\- Io cosa? - lo incitò Saul.  
\- Ecco… Nel caso dovessi morire prima di te, potresti occuparti della mia sepoltura…?  
Il ventisettenne allargò gli occhi stralunato:  
\- Devo preoccuparmi? Hai in mente un attacco suicida diretto verso qualcuno che ti sta antipatico?  
Ethan pigiò il mozzicone ormai esaurito nella ceneriera e gli accarezzò il volto con la mano libera.  
\- Affatto, - lo tranquillizzò. – Soltanto mi rassicurerebbe credere che, quando creperò, tu arriverai a prenderti un giorno di ferie per me come hai fatto per la tua gatta.  
Saul rimase interdetto per alcuni secondi, non sapendo se arrabbiarsi o commuoversi. Infine rispose, mantenendosi il più serio possibile:  
\- Vorrà dire che non potrai morire prima di un secolo: quello dell’ufficio di sotto ne approfitterebbe subito per farmi le scarpe, se saltassi il lavoro per due volte di seguito in soli cento anni.  
La bocca dell’altro si piegò di nuovo in un sorriso, ma i suoi occhi rimasero tristi.  
\- So che potrà sembrarti una sciocchezza, ma per me è veramente importante che tu lo capisca, - disse fiocamente. – Io non ho una famiglia o degli amici che potrebbero occuparsene. E ho fiducia solo in te.  
\- Ethan, mi stai facendo preoccupare…  
Non era semplicemente una bella frase, ma un vero e proprio via libera. Saul si morse la lingua.  
\- Non temo per la mia vita, figuriamoci. Mi sto augurando di restare abbastanza a lungo al tuo fianco da poterti permettere di tenere ancora a mente il mio viso, quando lascerò questo mondo…  
La gola gli si chiuse di colpo, come se, dopo avergli stretto un laccio attorno al collo, avessero dato il fatidico strattone senza avvisare.  
\- … Stai dicendo che vuoi lasciarmi (*)? – sussurrò Saul con voce tremante, ma scandendo perfettamente quelle parole, sillaba per sillaba. La stanza intorno a lui aveva iniziato ad ondeggiare…  
Ethan, dopo aver boccheggiato per un attimo, tentò di afferrare la sua mano, ma Saul si ritrasse immediatamente scattando come una molla.  
\- Saul, io… - bofonchiò. – So che adesso hai cose più importanti a cui pensare, e fino a quando ci sarà in ballo la questione di Shura, credo che non farò proprio niente. Non voglio che tu debba preoccuparti pure di questo. Ma ti prego, fino ad allora cerca di riflettere seriamente sulla nostra relazione. – Senza farsi spaventare dal suo sguardo di fuoco, proseguì: - So perfettamente quanto ti devo…  
\- Io _non ti ho salvato_ , Ethan, - replicò il secondo uomo rabbiosamente. Ethan lo ignorò:  
\- Non voglio sembrare un ingrato, mi rendo conto di quanto sono cambiato in bene, grazie a te… _per te_ … - il suo tono si fece sottile, poi si risollevò. – Il problema è che oggi… solo oggi… per la prima volta ti ho visto _emozionato_ per qualcosa. Per la prima volta, ho visto la tua espressione incrinarsi per qualcosa che non fosse irritazione.  
Ethan tacque, consapevole di averlo ferito. E quanto vale la verità, pronunciata dalla bocca di un uomo abituato a tralasciarla perché tu non ne resti danneggiato, specialmente quando ne sei consapevole…?  
Saul chinò il capo e l’abisso si spalancò sotto i suoi piedi, gridando il suo nome.  
  
Camminavano fianco a fianco, in silenzio. Julius aveva intuito perfettamente che quella di andare a comprare dell’acqua era solo una scusa per lasciarli soli. Non capiva, però, se Elena volesse parlare a tu per tu con lui, o piuttosto desiderasse concedere quella possibilità a Liam e Shura, che erano rimasti ad aspettarli altrove. Quella ragazza rappresentava ancora un mistero, per lui.  
\- Potresti spiegarmi il motivo per cui ce l’hai tanto con me, così di colpo? – le domandò a bruciapelo, pur tentando di far suonare la domanda in maniera cortese. Non era arrabbiato, e inoltre aveva sempre considerato il nervosismo come il primo passo verso la perdita di controllo.  
Lena gli scoccò uno sguardo tagliente ma ancora dignitoso.  
\- Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ti passa nella testa, - rispose, soppesando per bene le parole. – Prima di venire da te a riprendere Shura, Liam mi ha raccontato quello che vi siete detti in macchina.  
Julius si diede uno scappellotto sulla fronte, come se si fosse appena ricordato di qualcosa.  
\- Deve avertene parlato in termini veramente orrendi, se è bastato a ribaltare l’opinione che ti eri fatta di me.  
\- Non prendiamoci in giro, Julius, - mormorò aspra. – Non ti conosco abbastanza bene per dire se sei o meno un cattivo ragazzo, ma certamente non mi piace questa tua abitudine di metterti a fare il simpaticone quando sei in gruppo per poi prendere i singoli individui alle spalle quando sono soli.  
Quella replica fu sufficiente per zittire Julius. Elena capì che non doveva essersi offeso, quanto piuttosto che stava riflettendo su quanto gli aveva appena detto, la fronte corrugata e la busta con la bottiglia d’acqua che ondeggiava stretta nel suo pugno. Con le gambe che aveva avrebbe dovuto avanzare ben più velocemente di quanto stava facendo, ma era evidente che si stava adeguando al suo passo. Forse in fondo Julius era veramente una persona gentile come sosteneva Shura, pensò.  
\- Tu sei una sua amica da parecchio tempo, da quello che so, quindi dovresti essere più obbiettiva di me. Pensi che Liam sia _felice_?  
Se fosse stata un’altra circostanza, forse Elena si sarebbe lasciata sfuggire un fischio di ammirazione.  
\- Una domanda posta in modo piuttosto vago, per appartenere alla categorie di quelle che richiedono una risposta complessa, - ribatté ironica. – Comunque, non mi risulta che Liam abbia particolari problemi.  
\- E il fatto che abbia perso i contatti con la sua famiglia? Che vivacchi contando su un lavoro da poco? – la incalzò il ragazzo.  
\- Credi di poterlo disprezzare solo perché _tu_ vai all’università? – lo provocò Elena.  
\- Non era quello che intendevo.  
Lei si rabbuiò.  
\- Liam non si è mai impegnato particolarmente negli studi, dunque non penso che quella sia stata una grande rinuncia per lui. Io credo che gli piaccia il suo lavoro, e poi vuoi mettere che può pagarsi l’affitto da solo?  
\- Non credere che io non capisca, Elena, - rispose lui in un soffio. – So che vuol dire arrivare ad una certa età e desiderare di essere indipendente, di avere in tasca soldi che ti sei guadagnato e non che ti ha dato qualcuno. Ma io ho avuto l’impressione che Liam viva un po’ troppo isolato, e magari accontentandosi di ciò che ha senza sprecarsi troppo…  
\- Da cos’è che lo avresti dedotto, Sherlock?  
\- Dal fatto che arraffa tutto ciò che si trova a portata delle sue mani, ma non è capace di gustarselo. Le occasioni favorevoli non sono sempre tutte da prendere indiscriminatamente in considerazione…  
Elena allacciò le mani dietro la schiena, arcuando la schiena e facendo sporgere il petto scarno con una flessuosità aggraziata tipicamente femminile, ma il suo viso non mosse un singolo muscolo, volontariamente pietrificato tanto quanto gravi si erano fatti i suoi intensi occhi avellana.  
\- Non mi azzardo a chiederti da dove prendi certe informazioni, - sibilò con una pacatezza quasi paurosa, - ma sappi che non ho alcuna voglia di stare ad ascoltare te, un _estraneo_ , che si atteggia a bigotto sputando sentenze su qualcuno che dovrebbe a stento conoscere. Liam non è stato assolutamente aiutato dai suoi genitori quando ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, perciò non mi va di rimproverarlo perché ha scelto di tagliare i ponti con loro. E a te manca il _diritto_ per farlo. Allo stesso modo, non ti permetto di fare alcuna insinuazione sui suoi incontri amorosi, visto che Liam ha il diritto di uscire con chi vuole senza andarlo a sbandierare in giro, né ha bisogno di chiedere la benedizione di chicchessia… E non azzardarti neppure a parlare di lui come di un ‘ragazzo facile’, Julius, perché le tue intenzioni le abbiamo capite tutti. O avresti la sfacciataggine di affermare che rifiuteresti di infilarti nel suo letto, se lui te lo chiedesse subito, solo per _rispettarlo_?  
Contrariamente a quanto si sarebbe aspettata Elena, Julius parve quasi compiaciuto per quella sfuriata. Non era in grado di dire se stesse semplicemente recitando, oppure se effettivamente si fosse aspettato quella sua reazione.  
\- Non ti mentirò dicendo che lo rifiuterei: sarebbe da pazzi, - disse in tono flautato. – Ma vorrei far capire, a te e a lui, che non è solo _quello_ che sto cercando. Apparirebbe piuttosto irrealistico se affermassi che mi sono innamorato di lui dal primo momento in cui l’ho visto, quindi preferisco dire che ha stimolato la mia curiosità e che vorrei conoscerlo meglio. Gli unici secondi fini che posso avere sono quelli più ovvi e naturali del mondo… Va bene come risposta, oppure ho offeso la tua sensibilità di donna parlando in termini troppo prosaici?  
\- Oh, mai avuto un animo romantico, - bofonchiò lei, vagamente divertita. – Comunque, ancora non ho capito bene cosa vuoi da me.  
\- Non il tuo appoggio, ma almeno la speranza che tu non ti metta tra noi. Tenta di comportarti in maniera neutrale, Elena, se ti è possibile. Adesso la sua famiglia siete tu, Shura e Saul, e Liam finirà sempre col cercare la vostra approvazione, sia pure inconsapevolmente: se iniziate a descrivermi come un mostro già da adesso, non mi permetterà neppure di avvicinarmi a lui. Me ne sfugge il motivo, ma sono certo che lui al momento mi odia.  
Elena ridacchiò poco gentilmente sotto il suo sguardo attonito.  
\- Averlo umiliato parlando di lui come di una prostituta non ti basta, come ragione?  
Julius si mordicchiò nervosamente le labbra, prima di risponderle:  
\- Adesso, a freddo, mi rendo conto che non è stato molto intelligente da parte mia far vertere la conversazione su certi argomenti, ma io non volevo offenderlo! Dio… Volevo solo punzecchiarlo, spingerlo a reagire… Ha passato la serata rannicchiato in un angolo del seggiolino, manco fossi stato lì lì per violentarlo sul serio! … Non dirmi che fa sempre così, ti prego…  
\- Certo che pure tu… - lo guardò storto Lena. – Ti pare il caso, al tuo primo appuntamento con un ragazzo, di parlare del fatto che è stato ripudiato dai suoi parenti perché soffriva di cleptomania?  
\- Nel caso te lo fossi scordato, l’appuntamento ce l’avevo _con te_.  
\- … Oh.  
Continuarono la loro passeggiata senza aggiungere altro, e fu solo poco prima che Shura e Liam ricomparissero nel loro campo visivo, che Julius sussurrò:  
\- Mi rendo conto che non posso comprendere bene la situazione, ma lui li ha lasciati senza mai arrivare a chiarirsi. E’ fuggito. E, per quanto non stia affatto dicendo che ci si debba rassegnare a sentirsi vincolati ad una famiglia che non ti apprezza, sono convinto che una persona senza radici sia fragile quanto una casa senza fondamenta…  
  
Liam stava iniziando ad innervosirsi: ma perché non si decidevano a tornare? Cominciava seriamente a temere per l’incolumità di Elena. Il bar non era mica ad un chilometro da lì…  
Stava tamburellando le dita contro la coscia con una tale energia che forse gli sarebbero rimasti i lividi.  
\- Liam…  
La voce sommessa di Shura lo fece sobbalzare. Doveva essere rimasto a guardarlo per parecchio tempo, mentre il suo sguardo era focalizzato sulla strada dov’erano spariti Elena e Julius e il ghiacciolo che aveva in mano gli si scioglieva sulle dita.  
\- Ehm, sì? – borbottò per poi dare una rapida lappata al gelato, prima che finisse di inzaccherarlo.  
\- Volevo solo dirti… che mi sono stancato di dover metter il broncio ogni volta che ci sei tu. Stare litigati è noioso e mi pesa, perciò perché non facciamo pace? – Liam sgranò gli occhi, e un pezzetto di ghiacciolo si staccò dal resto per frantumarsi contro il suo ginocchio rivestito di pelle nera. Shura si schiarì la voce almeno un paio di volte, e lui ancora non ebbe reazioni, immobile nella posa semi-accovacciata che aveva assunto per accoccolarsi su quella panchina, rifiutandosi di sedere composto. – Hai sentito quello che ti ho detto…?  
\- Oh, ehm sì, - balbettò Liam tornando alla realtà di colpo, finalmente consapevole dell’acqua che si era riversata sulle sue scarpe e sui suoi pantaloni. – Ne sarei felice.  
\- Mi fa piacere… anche perché qual silenzio iniziava a farsi imbarazzante.  
Liam non riuscì a capire se si riferisse al mutismo che aveva accompagnato il loro litigio o a quello di un attimo prima, e non appena aprì bocca per chiederglielo, Julius e Lena finalmente ricomparvero.  
I ragazzi salutarono con gioia l’arrivo d’acqua fresca, e si abbeverarono con la foga di un cammello nel deserto (Splendida metafora! ù.ù NdRagazzi).  
\- Honey in the Sunshine (**), - bofonchiò Elena tra un sorso e l’altro.  
\- Che? _Miele nel raggio di sole_?! – tossicchiò Shura, disgustato. – Cosa sarebbe?  
\- Il nome che darò alla mia gattina, - replicò Elena senza fare una piega.  
\- Tu sei pazza! Non ti permetterò di rovinare la vita a quella povera bestia tanto facilmente!  
Liam, suo malgrado, gettò uno sguardo di esasperazione a Julius, che lo ricambiò con sorridente pazienza. Il battibecco continuò ancora per buona parte del tragitto verso casa, una scelta obbligata data dal fatto che aveva iniziato a piovere (***).  
A quanto pareva, Elena si era intenerita a tal punto davanti ai cuccioli da aver iniziato a desiderare di prenderne uno lei stessa, una volta che fossero stato svezzati (****), e Danielle, che aveva dovuto separarsi da loro perché aveva delle faccende sue da sbrigare, aveva promesso che l’avrebbe aiutata a convincere i loro genitori.  
\- Però erano carini, no? Quasi quasi ne prendo uno anch’io. – disse Julius a Liam, uscendo finalmente allo scoperto quando le gocce di pioggia si ridussero a pochi schizzi. Il rosso invece rimase sotto il porticato che stavano percorrendo, approfittandone per tenere le distanze.  
Sapeva che a quel punto doveva dirgli qualcosa, ma anche che se gli avesse chiesto su quale delle bestiole aveva posato gli occhi, avrebbe sicuramente risposto che si trattava di quello col mantello arancione… e voleva risparmiarsi battutine di ogni genere.  
\- Pensi che sia il caso di prenderti un animale, proprio tu che stai così poco in casa? I cuccioli hanno bisogno di cure, - lo rimbrottò invece.  
\- Non devi preoccuparti per lui, so come trattare questi animali. Ne ho avuto uno, qualche anno fa, ma poi è scappato. I gatti sono creature indipendenti, e io mi considero un tipo più casalingo di quanto tu possa pensare…  
Liam bestemmiò mentalmente contro Shura, che aveva proposto al gruppo di sciogliersi, e contro Elena, che aveva acconsentito chiedendo all’amico di venire a casa sua per fare non si ricordava più cosa. Ovviamente odiò anche Julius, che ‘aveva da fare’ giusto dalle sue parti.  
\- Dimmi la verità, - gli sussurrò. - Il tuo gatto è morto?  
\- No… - disse il diciannovenne, stupito. – Lo tenevamo libero in giardino, e da un giorno all’altro deve aver preferito la libertà di correre appresso alle gatte che gli piacevano piuttosto che la sicurezza di due pasti garantiti quotidiani. Ma sono animaletti che tengono compagnia, sennò non sarebbero i preferiti dalle zitelle, no? Dovresti provare a prendertene uno anche tu, Liam.  
Il rosso sollevò involontariamente un sopracciglio, senza avere il coraggio di domandargli come mai avesse associato lo status di zitella giusto a lui. Ci pensò un po’ su, e alla fine gli chiese:  
\- Quale gatto avresti intenzione di prendere?  
\- Il maschio grigio, - rispose Julius senza esitare. Sogghignò: - Quello rosso starebbe meglio con te; vi assomigliate. Stesso carattere orribile.  
Il ventunenne non volle replicare.  
\- Questa è casa mia, - disse soltanto piattamente, quando furono davanti all’abitazione.  
\- Me lo ricordo, ci sono venuto ieri mattina.  
\- Beh, allora ciao, - disse velocemente, voltandosi ed affrettandosi a recuperare il mazzo di chiavi del cancello dalla tasca.  
Prima che avesse dato l’ultima girata di chiave, che gli avrebbe permesso di trovare rifugio nel giardino, vide una mano di Julius allungarsi verso la sua spalla. Nel giro di una frazione di secondo parve ripensarci e la ritirò senza arrivare a sfiorarlo, ma ormai Liam aveva notato il suo gesto.  
\- Scusami, - disse solamente Julius, in risposta al suo sguardo indagatore. Era come se avesse perso di colpo tutta la sua strafottenza, come se avesse considerato quel farsi cogliere in flagrante il vero passo falso senza tenere in conto tutte le altre volte che, in precedenza, l’aveva insultato o fatto sembrare uno stupido con i suoi meschini giochetti di parole.  
\- Entra dentro, prima che ti lasci qui fuori.  
Il rosso non si premurò neppure di scoprire che faccia avesse fatto dopo quell’invito: che fosse tutto preparato o meno, sapeva soltanto che ne aveva fin sopra i capelli e che voleva risolvere alla svelta almeno quel problema. La sua vita era già sufficientemente complicata senza che un idiota qualsiasi si prendesse la briga di bistrattarlo psicologicamente quando già stava male di suo.  
Fu Julius a chiudere la porta premendo semplicemente contro di essa con una mano, senza neppure aver bisogno di usare la maniglia. Il movimento successivo fu talmente rapido da cogliere Liam alla sprovvista: le chiavi gli scivolarono dalle dita, e un secondo dopo era addossato alla parete, con l’altro ragazzo che lo teneva più o meno gentilmente pressato conto di essa.  
Non aveva mai sospettato che Julius potesse essere tanto forte: era più alto di lui ma anche piuttosto magro, e questo, unito alla sua solita aria malaticcia, non gli aveva mai fatto temere che un giorno lui sarebbe potuto arrivare a scrollarlo a quel modo, manco fosse stato una misera bambola di pezza senza peso. Per un attimo il suo corpo aveva barcollato, prima di finire contro la dura pietra. Non aveva fatto in tempo ad accorgersi di cosa stava accadendo fino a quando non era successo.  
Eppure, forse i freddi occhi neri di Julius sarebbero riusciti a convincerlo a restare immobile anche senza che le sue mani gli si stringessero attorno al corpo.  
\- Tu per cosa credi che abbia chiesto scusa? – domandò piano, sulle sue labbra.  
  
Né Julius né Liam avevano avuto il tempo di notare, prima di chiudere la porta, che un Saul parzialmente inzuppato era dall’altra parte della strada, e che aveva osservato almeno metà di quella bella scenetta ad occhi sbarrati.  
  
 _Per evitare di soffrire, ho rifiutato tutto_.

* * *

(*) Frase celebre. O citazione doppia, che dir si voglia. XD  
(**) E’ il nome della sorella della protagonista di ‘Merrick la strega’, scritto da Anne Rice. Il libro non mi è piaciuto particolarmente, ma non ho resistito alla tentazione di ficcare quell’assurda serie di parole da qualche parte… ^^;;;  
(***) Si noti che la scena in cui parlano Ethan e Saul coincide più o meno con la passeggiata del gruppetto.  
(****) Nello scorso capitolo ho fatto quest’errore: ho detto che uno dei micini era già stato dato via, per quanto fosse evidente che succhiavano ancora il latte. Di solito i cuccioli si regalano dopo lo svezzamento, quando appunto hanno imparato a nutrirsi di altri cibi e possono quindi vivere lontani dalla madre.


	21. E alla fine...

_\- Tu per cosa credi che abbia chiesto scusa_ ?  
  
Il calore del fiato di Julius rimase ancora per qualche secondo ad impregnargli le labbra, quasi a volergli ricordare con quanta lentezza stesse vivendo quel momento. Poteva sentire il suo odore acre, e quelle pupille di ossidiana erano nere, lucide e taglienti quanto il minerale vulcanico a cui rimandavano.  
Raramente Liam aveva percepito con un tale distacco il tocco di un altro su di sé, perfino durante i primi approcci con un nuovo amante. E forse il punto era proprio quello: potevano sputare sulle sue relazioni quanto volevano, ma non era assolutamente sua abitudine lasciarsi palpeggiare da chicchessia quando non ne aveva voglia. Sapendo di essere un ragazzo che tendeva ad attirare l’attenzione della gente, cercava di evitare o almeno di scoraggiare fin dall’inizio i tipi palesemente insistenti: si sentiva tremendamente stupido all’idea di aver permesso a Julius di arrivare fino a quel punto, perfino vagamente colpevole, e alla disperata ricerca, nei suoi ricordi, del giorno e dell’occasione in cui doveva avergli fatto intendere che ci sarebbe stato nonostante le loro continue discussioni.  
Le lunghe e tiepide dita di Julius erano avvolte attorno ai suoi polsi senza costringerlo eccessivamente: avrebbe potuto liberarsi con un semplice strattone, ma era così teso da non riuscire a muovere neppure un singolo muscolo senza fare fatica. Dava l’impressione di essere stato crocifisso al muro, con quelle braccia lievemente allargate rispetto al busto ed innaturalmente sospese. Era immobile come un animale abbagliato dai fari di un’auto, bloccato in attesa dell’inevitabile attimo in cui sarebbe stato investito. Un ginocchio del diciannovenne degli occhi neri era tra le sue gambe, finito lì volontariamente o meno, e premeva contro la parete limitandolo ulteriormente nei movimenti.  
Julius smise di stringere senza preavviso e, con la cautela di chi inizia a camminare su un filo sospeso nel vuoto abbandonando la sicurezza del muro a cui era appoggiato, prese ad arrotolargli la maglietta facendola salire verso l’alto, lasciando scoperta la candida pelle sottostante. Il tessuto leggero ed elasticizzato favoriva le sue manovre, e il petto ossuto del rosso non offriva molti ostacoli in quel senso.  
Le braccia sottili di Liam ricaddero lentamente lungo i fianchi, simili agli arti di legno di un burattino al quale qualcuno avesse tagliato i fili, ma colmi di un’aggraziata rassegnazione.  
Il viso dell’altro si avvicinò al suo, e ben presto poté sentire quelle labbra screpolate dalla salsedine e insolitamente secche assalirlo dolcemente, la lingua curiosa farsi strada nella sua bocca. Liam non smise un solo istante di osservarlo durante tutto il corso del procedimento, con un’ostinazione quasi fastidiosa, eppure non lo respinse subito.  
Solo quando i polpastrelli di Julius si soffermarono un po’ troppo a lungo su una delle sue areole rosate giocando col sassolino di carne dura centrale, il suo corpo ebbe un piccolo fremito che gli fece tornare a mente l’imbarazzo. Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo allontanò da sé, cosa che inaspettatamente Julius gli permise di fare, senza però nascondere al propria sorpresa.  
\- Non avevi detto di preferire un letto comodo e un partner consenziente? – lo rimbeccò Liam, le cui guance stavano assumendo la stessa tonalità dei suoi capelli.  
\- Però non ho messo il piercing, - fu la sua pacata risposta, come se quello bastasse a rendere meno grave il tentativo di stupro. Strabuzzò gli occhi colto da un dubbio atroce: - Ora che ci penso, quand’è che l’ho tolto? … Non hai avuto l’impressione di aver inghiottito qualcosa di strano, vero?  
Quella frase fu sufficiente a ridare a Liam abbastanza forza per scrollarselo di dosso. Terreo in volto seppur ancora immusonito, raggiunse la piccola cucina senza rispondergli. Con la costanza di un cane da caccia alle calcagna della sua preda da braccare, Julius lo seguì.  
\- Liam…  
\- Mi fai schifo, Deisenhofer, - lo interruppe bruscamente, prima che adducesse a qualche scusa ridicola. Ma lui sorrise.  
\- L’ho notato, - replicò ironico.  
Stava camminando a ritroso, benché Julius si fosse fermato sulle soglie della stanza, un braccio appoggiato allo stipite.  
\- Ti prego…  
Che diavolo aveva da mettersi a supplicare, adesso?! Stava rincretinendo…  
\- Sì? – lo esortò incoraggiante Julius, di rimando.  
\- Oh… ma vaffanculo!  
Si stava davvero rendendo ridicolo. Ridicolo, sì. Doveva correre ai ripari al più presto, o rischiava che la cosa gli sfuggisse di mano… di nuovo.  
Alzò la testa stampandosi in faccia un’espressione corrucciata, raddrizzò le spalle e si diresse verso l’uscita ostentando un atteggiamento il più deciso possibile, come se non stesse affatto calcolando la sua presenza lì. Pochi attimi dopo si ritrovò scaraventato per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi minuti contro un muro, e una mano impaziente di Julius gli si insinuò tra i pantaloni e il ventre. Certo che doveva essere dimagrito ancora e anche parecchio, se quell’indumento che avrebbe dovuto stargli incollato addosso ormai lasciava abbastanza spazio da permettere il passaggio di una mano… ma la pelle, si sa, tende a cedere.  
Panico. E una sensazione familiare che gli ricordava come il corpo non sempre seguisse di pari passo lo svilupparsi delle emozioni. Ma durò poco.  
Julius osservò pensierosamente il palmo della mano ritratta, e mormorò:  
\- Non scherzavo, qualche giorno fa. Preferirei un posto tranquillo per farlo… Che ti succede?  
Liam stava tremando visibilmente, quasi in maniera convulsa. Il suo viso pareva essersi pietrificato, ma il resto del suo fisico non riusciva a nascondere più né l’eccitazione appena suscitata né una più istintiva paura.  
\- Mi fai schifo, - ripeté, come se si fosse trattato di una cantilena. – Non sei normale.  
Julius gli accarezzò una guancia, e Liam reagì voltandosi di scatto dall’altra parte. Il mento gli fu afferrato tra due dita e riportato abbastanza garbatamente nella sua posizione originale. Gli lanciò uno sguardo pieno d’odio.  
\- Scusami, non era mia intenzione schernirti.  
\- E questo non ti sembra un modo per farti beffe di me? Per umiliarmi?! – esclamò Liam, ormai quasi isterico.  
Ancora una volta l’altro ragazzo non perse le staffe nonostante la provocazione, piuttosto prese a guardarlo con interesse analitico, da scienziato che studia la sua cavia dopo avergli iniettato un nuovo tipo di farmaco. Era uno degli atteggiamenti che il rosso odiava di più di lui in assoluto.  
\- Il tuo corpo è disposto ad accettarmi…  
\- Il corpo di _chiunque_ avrebbe reagito a quel modo, se… oh… - si nascose il volto tra le mani, esasperato, sapendo di essere di nuovo arrossito a sproposito.  
\- … E’ questa tua testaccia dura, che si ostina a dirmi di no, e ancora non sono riuscito a capirne il motivo, - concluse a bassa voce, per poi scostargli le mani dalla faccia e aggiungere: - Questa non è una di quelle situazioni dalle quali potresti sfuggire abusando del tuo _straordinario_ fascino.  
Sarebbe dovuta suonare come una specie di graffiante minaccia, ma il tono di Julius era talmente sommesso da farlo somigliare piuttosto ad una vaga carezza. Il disagio di Liam ebbe l’ennesima impennata.  
\- Ma guardati, sembri un’aragosta…! - gli disse canzonatorio, più che altro per nascondere l’ansia.  
Era orribile, quasi grottesco, con quella sua pelle repellente sgradevolmente arrossata dal sole. Julius gli aveva sempre ricordato uno di quegli impiegatucci grigiastri quanto i minuscoli uffici nei quali lavoravano senza mai essere baciati dalla luce, o anche una pianta asfittica cresciuta nell’ombra. Per non parlare della camicia pacchiana che indossava, e quei pantaloncini ridicoli, e le _ciabatte di gomma_!   
… Non poteva desiderare sul serio di andare a letto con lui. Accettando di fare questo, sarebbe sceso allo stesso livello di chi apre la gambe per soldi. Era vero che in certi casi l’aveva fatto con persone di cui non era propriamente innamorato, ma almeno si trattava di begli uomini e belle donne, gente che lo attraeva fisicamente o che comunque stuzzicava certi suoi appetiti in un modo o nell’altro… e Julius non apparteneva a nessuna di queste categorie.  
\- Non è come sembrerebbe, - gli disse il diciannovenne incoraggiante. – Stai per fare l’amore con un uomo di due colori.  
\- _Due colori_? – domandò allarmato.  
\- Pensavi forse che avessi preso una tintarella integrale…?  
Adesso si metteva a piangere…  
Avanti, Liam, non sei una ragazzina spinta a forza in un vicolo. Guardalo diritto in faccia con l’espressione più cattiva che ti riesce, digli chiaramente che non lo vuoi in casa tua, e…  
  
\- Te ne sei andato sbattendo la porta, giusto?  
Julia si voltò a guardare direttamente il proprio fratello abbandonando il riflesso dello specchio, e poggiò il dischetto di cotone col quale si stava pulendo il viso sul lavandino. Saul, che era stato fatto accomodare sul coperchio del water, la fissava astiosamente restando a braccia conserte. Forse non era stata una buona idea andare giusto da lei, ma chi altro gli restava…? Se solo non l’avesse incrociata… ma era tornata presto dopo aver accompagnato Christina.  
\- Che altro avrei dovuto fare, dirgli di fare le valigie e buttarlo fuori? - Senza degnarsi di rispondere, la donna recuperò dal pacco un dischetto pulito e ci versò sopra del tonico, tornando poi a struccarsi con fare indifferente. Sbottò stizzito: – Hai almeno ascoltato ciò che ti ho detto, Julia?!  
Una cosa che Saul scordava facilmente, quand’era con Julia, era che stava pur sempre parlando con sua sorella maggiore, posizione familiare che conferiva alla trentaduenne un minimo di autorità su di lui: quando le sue iridi rossicce si piantarono nelle sue, ebbe un brivido. Anche se aveva ben poca esperienza in fatto di donne, non poteva non pensare che fosse semplicemente meravigliosa, imbellettata o meno… Saul tendeva anche a dimenticarsi di quanto loro due si somigliassero, almeno a livello estetico.  
\- Sì, ho ascoltato, - disse lei freddamente. – E ho avuto l’ennesima conferma di quanto sei idiota.  
\- Cosa?! – esplose. – Se fossi rimasto un secondo di più in quella stanza, lo avrei picchiato!  
\- Forse ne sarebbe stato felice, - fu la sua piatta risposta. Gli fece cenno di spostarsi, così fu costretto a rimettersi in piedi, allibito. Julia gettò i dischetti usati nella tazza, richiuse e tirò lo sciacquone.  
\- Ethan dovrebbe essere contento se io lo pestassi? – le domandò sarcastico, uscendo con lei dal bagno.  
L’albina lo scrutò con vivido interesse, come se le avesse appena detto di essersi scoperto la reincarnazione di Cleopatra o qualcosa del genere.  
\- Sei un imbecille, e peggio ancora di quanto temessi. Se fossi stata al suo posto non avrei resistito due settimane, altro che due anni!  
\- Ma…  
\- Ci vuol così tanto, a capire che Ethan si sente _trascurato_?!  
Trascurato? … Non capiva. Insomma… Non era stupido, si era reso conto che il suo fidanzato era geloso del suo lavoro o qualcosa del genere, in mancanza di un uomo o di una donna da accusare a quel proposito, ma trascurato… Erano due persone molto impegnate; pretendeva forse che passassero il loro tempo pomiciando come adolescenti?  
\- Ethan sa cosa provo per lui, - cominciò incerto.  
\- Lo so anch’io e il resto del quartiere, s’è per questo, - lo rimproverò, - ma non è questo il punto.  
\- Ah no? Non dovrei forse… _dimostrargli il mio amore_ , per convincerlo a restare…?  
Julia ridacchiò per l’ingenuità della sua affermazione.  
\- Certo che dovrai farlo, ma non nel senso che pensi. Non basterà che tu faccia lo sforzo di sputacchiare un paio di paroline dolci, per convincerlo a restare. Gli sfoghi sdolcinati ricuciono le ferite per poco, poi ritorna la vita vera. Deciditi a crescere, fratellino.  
Quelle parole ebbero il potere d’irrigidirlo all’istante. Ma cercò almeno di finire quel discorso, per quanto stessero iniziando ad avventurarsi letteralmente su un fantomatico campo minato:  
\- Io non capisco, - ammise con sincerità.  
\- Sarebbe un buon inizio dirglielo.  
\- Dirgli cosa?  
\- Che non capisci.  
Saul assunse un’espressione corrucciata.  
\- Lui non potrà mai essere il centro del mio universo, e, con quello che ho dovuto faticare per giungere al mio livello, non posso permettermi di abbandonare il lavoro. Non può chiedermi questo, e lo sa. Io non pretenderei mai che facesse a pezzi la sua vita solo per soddisfare un mio capriccio.  
Per alcuni, lunghissimi secondi, Julia lo fissò senza battere ciglio, infine mormorò:  
\- Sei patetico.  
In effetti, Julia non avrebbe saputo come definire una persona cieca al punto tale da non rendersi conto dello stato di totale prostrazione nel quale aveva fatto scivolare, nel corso degli anni, il proprio compagno. Era quasi con le lacrime agli occhi che, per mesi e mesi, aveva osservato Ethan arrancarsi a rincorrerlo, pur nella piena consapevolezza del fatto che mai sarebbe riuscito a ritenersi alla sua altezza. Per quanto agli occhi di un osservatore distratto Ethan potesse apparire come un menefreghista che ben poco si preoccupava del pensiero altrui, un po’ alla volta Julia era riuscita a realizzare fino a che punto lui si sentisse inferiore rispetto al suo beneamato fratellino. Perché Saul possedeva un’intelligenza sopra la media e i suoi meriti erano riconosciuti da tutti, mentre Ethan si sentiva al sicuro solo restando nell’ombra ed era convinto di non brillare per alcuna qualità. Perché il suo amante era stupendo di natura e non perché la sua faccia era stata ricostruita chirurgicamente, e non nascondeva sotto i vestiti qualche orrenda cicatrice che lo faceva assomigliare ad un puzzle malamente ricomposto. Perché Saul non aveva scheletri nell’armadio e non era costretto ad usare un nome finto. Perché lui lo aveva salvato e, soprattutto, lo aveva _perdonato_ …  
Non è che Ethan non notasse anche i difetti di Saul, solo riteneva che fossero bazzecole in confronto alle sue atroci pecche. Julia era convinta che Ethan, ancora così follemente innamorato di lui, si sarebbe accontentato di vederlo comportarsi in maniera semplicemente più _umana_ , per ritirare la sua minaccia di fuga, ma dubitava che Saul sarebbe arrivato ad afferrare quel concetto così lampante tanto presto.  
Saul era ancora fermo in un angolo della stanza a mordicchiarsi pensosamente le labbra, quando le mormorò:  
\- Per caso hai incontrato Julius in questi giorni?  
La domanda le giunse decisamente inattesa.  
\- L’ultima volta che l’ho visto è stato stamattina da te, - rispose titubante. – Ogni tanto ci siamo visti da quando si è trasferito qui in città, ma non proprio con una cadenza fissa… Perché vuoi saperlo?  
\- Niente, era solo una mia curiosità.  
Ma Julia, che era a conoscenza della loro tresca di cinque anni prima finita bruscamente, ebbe il dubbio che il suo interesse non fosse stato esattamente casuale…  
Di solito era abbastanza brava ad indovinare i pensieri del fratello, ma questa volta non avrebbe potuto intuire che l’effettivo fulcro delle preoccupazioni di Saul era Liam. Il ragazzo si era recato a casa sua prima di passare dalla sorella, affranto per il litigio avuto col suo fidanzato e desideroso di sfogarsi con lui… poi aveva visto quella scena, ed era scappato via automaticamente. In un’altra situazione sarebbe sicuramente uscito allo scoperto e gliene avrebbe dette quattro, a quell’altro maniaco, ma in quel momento si sentiva troppo male per mettersi a fare questioni pure con lui.  
Del resto, considerava Liam una persona intelligente, che ormai conosceva abbastanza bene Julius e che non sarebbe arrivato a farsi mettere in difficoltà da lui. Anche se un tempo c’era stato un legame tra loro, Saul adesso non poteva non ammettere quanto gli fosse apparso sfuggente ed incomprensibile, perfino vagamente untuoso nei modi, come sua madre Alexandra. Ma Liam sapeva cos’era meglio per lui, e di sicuro si era già preoccupato di rimettere al suo posto quel ragazzino troppo arrogante.  
  
\- Ti è mai capitato di stare abbracciato a qualcuno in questo modo? – gli domandò Julius fiocamente, stringendosi ulteriormente a lui. Un abbraccio che in un altro frangente gli sarebbe potuto apparire asfissiante, ma che non volle sciogliere.  
I suoi sottili occhi scuri erano ancora ardenti, come rischiarati da una luce vagamente demoniaca; le labbra turgide appena socchiuse; il corpo abbandonato un una posa incredibilmente languida, se si pensava che fino a poco prima era imbrigliato in una tensione pazzesca. Perfino l’orribile carnagione grigiastra appariva un po’ più rosea, grazie all’afflusso del sangue.  
Liam non rispose subito, limitandosi a piegare la testa contro la sua spalla. Ormai aveva abbandonato l’atteggiamento di ritrosia iniziale: a quel punto sarebbe apparso ipocrita, e poi un letto singolo non era adatto ad accogliere due persone stese contemporaneamente, se non quando queste erano allacciate strettamente l’una all’altra e limitavano i movimenti per non rotolare giù… Gli pareva già strano che non fossero caduti a terra prima, in effetti, ma Julius non era uno che badava troppo a certi particolari, piuttosto vi si adattava.  
\- Questo letto non va bene, - bofonchiò senza aggiungere altro.  
\- Ci attrezzeremo per un baldacchino, se questo potrò farti sentire più libero di esprimerti durante le nostre _manifestazioni d'affetto_.  
Non pareva che il diciannovenne soffrisse per quella mancanza di spazio che stava rendendo quel loro intrico di gambe, braccia e corpi simile ad una stravagante figura geometrica, anzi, ci mancava poco che non si mettesse a fare le fusa, come un gattone soddisfatto. Quel suo entusiasmo lo sconcertava: Liam ne aveva conosciuta di gente che se lo mangiava con gli occhi, prima e dopo esserci stato insieme, ma raramente aveva notato in loro un senso di appagamento così apertamente espresso.  
Fare sesso con Julius si era rivelato meno terribile di quanto si fosse aspettato, questo era vero, ma non riusciva a capire con certezza se sentirsi soddisfatto o no. Julius si era rivelato un tipo… _irruente_ , ecco. Non tanto frettoloso da voler raggiungere il piacere a suo totale discapito, ma pur sempre carico di una tale smania da far intendere che avesse atteso quell’occasione con bramosia preoccupante, o per lo meno che si fosse astenuto da certe pratiche per un tempo sufficiente a farlo attizzare a quella maniera. Quasi completamente privo di pudore, sapeva perfettamente cosa voleva e come lo voleva, con una sicurezza insolita da trovarsi in un ragazzo di neppure vent’anni.  
A fare certi discorsi si sentiva decrepito, ma la verità era che quel genere di atteggiamenti erano stati come una mazzata in mezzo agli occhi, per lui: Liam era abituato a frequentare principalmente uomini più maturi di lui, che quasi sempre lo vezzeggiavano e trattavano con la delicatezza che avrebbero usato ad una bambolina fragile e preziosa. Quel modo di fare alcune volte lo faceva uscire fuori dai gangheri, ma alla fin fine apprezzava la raffinatezza.  
Non era convinto di voler ripetere quell’esperienza, ma Julius era riuscito ad incuriosirlo.  
\- E adesso che si fa? – gli domandò, senza specificare a cosa si riferisse.  
\- Direi di fissare la data di nozze prima di dare un comunicato stampa, ma se ti va potremmo farlo sapere almeno ai tuoi amici… Tanto Shura mangerebbe subito la foglia, ed Elena era preoccupata da morire, dunque non sarebbe male se ti spiegassi con lei, - rispose placidamente il moro.  
\- Elena ti ha detto qualcosa? – gli chiese preoccupato.  
\- Deve aver intuito le mie intenzioni, così se l’è presa con me, - ribatté tranquillo. – A proposito, non dovevi dirmi qualcosa, tu?  
Sia per non rispondere sia per non essere costretto a reggere il suo sguardo, Liam affondò definitivamente il viso nel petto di Julius ignorando le sue risatine.


	22. Il salice e la quercia

Delle voci lo fecero svegliare di soprassalto.   
Aveva sempre avuto questa _cosa_ … Era un bambino stranamente sensibile per la sua età, di quelli che non riescono a starsene tranquilli in un angolino a giocare con le costruzioni, se hanno anche solo il sospetto che il resto degli abitanti della casa può essere di cattivo umore per qualche motivo.   
Sì, decisamente Saul fiutava le tensioni con un’abilità nettamente superiore a quella degli altri ragazzini di nove anni, e ancora non era arrivato a maturare quel sentimento di vago menefreghismo che è tipico della razza umana: anche se non si addossava più stupidamente ogni colpa, non era ancora diventato abbastanza cinico da fregarsene degli umori altrui e tornare alle sue faccende senza pensieri. Era come togliersi troppo in fretta di dosso una maglietta di fibra sintetica in una giornata secca: inevitabilmente arrivava una piccola scossa.  
Questo è un aspetto da tenere bene in conto, perché solitamente Saul non saltava giù dal letto al primo rumore; aveva un sonno relativamente pesante. Ma erano le due e un quarto di notte, e le voci che sentiva avevano un tono piuttosto alto, considerato l’orario.  
Si rimise in piedi con un balzo, completamente lucido. Senza perdere tempo a mettersi le pantofole scivolò silenziosamente fuori dalla sua stanza, lasciando la porta della propria camera semiaperta per risparmiarsi il cigolio dei cardini arrugginiti, e strizzando gli occhietti grigi nel buio raggiunse la soglia inghiottita nell’ombra.  
  
Ethan sentì perfettamente un gemito strozzato provenire da dietro di lui, e nel girarsi intravide il corpo di Saul scattare quasi seduto in mezzo al letto.  
\- Che succede? – chiese pacatamente, ancora mezzo addormentato, non potendo fingere di non essersi accorto di nulla.  
Saul sembrò non aver capito la domanda, anche se si era girato automaticamente verso la direzione da cui era provenuto il suono. Era madido di sudore, e questo non era strano dato che erano ormai in estate; ma le sue pupille continuavano a restare sbarrate, fisse nel buio, come se fossero riuscite ad individuare nascosto nell’oscurità qualcosa che Ethan ancora non aveva riconosciuto.  
\- Non è niente, - sbottò infine Saul. Poi aggiunse più dolcemente: - Solo uno stupido incubo…  
Aveva l’aria di uno che si sente piuttosto stupido per aver avuto una reazione esagerata, e infatti si lasciò ricadere sul materasso evitando d’incrociare lo sguardo con lui. Ethan però rimase pazientemente in ascolto, scrutandolo come alla ricerca di un indizio qualsiasi che gli permettesse d’indovinare i suoi pensieri.  
\- Un brutto ricordo? – lo stuzzicò puntiglioso.  
Il ventisettenne si voltò di nuovo verso di lui con lo stesso impeto che c’avrebbe messo se l’avesse offeso, ma il suo tono suonò perfettamente piatto:  
\- Io non ricordo niente del genere, ma di sicuro a parlare erano i miei genitori. Dovrò chiedere a Julia: non mi pare di averli mai visti litigare a quel modo…  
\- Succede pure alle coppie più affiatate, - replicò Ethan, con un’innocenza che faceva rabbrividire.  
\- Loro andavano d’accordo, - bofonchiò il moro, non cogliendo subito l’allusione a loro due. Se ne rese conto solo quando Ethan incominciò ad osservare le proprie unghie con un’attenzione esagerata, allora lui arrossì. Fortuna che era buio…  
Sembrava che nessuno dei due volesse rimettersi a dormire. Ognuno acciambellato nel suo angolino evitando accuratamente di sfiorarsi, né col corpo né con gli occhi. Saul avrebbe trovato volentieri sollievo prendendo a testate il muro dietro di lui: Julia aveva ragione; non riusciva a comprendere il suo fidanzato neppure mettendosi d’impegno. Prima lo faceva una merda dicendo di essere prossimo a lasciarlo così, su due piedi, ma quando era ritornato a casa dopo essere stato da sua sorella si era comportato come se non fosse accaduto niente. Non capiva, punto. Ethan si era forse pentito del discorso che aveva fatto, e trattandolo come sempre voleva fargli intendere di dimenticare l’accaduto? Gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero tanto, ma sarebbe stato decisamente poco da lui. Si sarebbe sentito molto più felice se si fosse dimostrato arrabbiato, così almeno gli avrebbe dato un’occasione per trincerarsi dietro quella scusa, e il tempo di pensare ad un modo per farsi perdonare… Ma l’atteggiamento composto di Ethan non poteva che tradursi in un ‘sta a te analizzare la situazione e decidere come agire, io poi giudicherò’. Gli faceva male vederlo fingere che non gliene importasse nulla, e in più lo confondeva.  
\- Qualcosa non va? – sussurrò piano il più giovane, facendolo trasalire.  
A adesso che gli dico?, si domandò sgomento Saul, in preda al panico. Ethan era a pochi centimetri da lui, steso sul letto con la testa sorretta da un gomito come se fosse stata lì lì per cadere giù, il resto del bellissimo corpo bruno rilassato e in buona parte esposto liberamente alla sua vista, gli occhi simili a pietre preziose lo spiavano divertito da sotto le lunghe ciglia scure. Maliziosi quanto incurante della situazione, per una volta tanto, sembravano volerlo invogliare ulteriormente dopo aver colto quel suo vago imbarazzo chiaramente fuori luogo. Saul era assolutamente consapevole dell’effetto che Ethan faceva sulla gente in generale, ma di solito con lui il ragazzo evitava certe allusioni, se non erano davvero indispensabili.  
Forse non lo aveva mai desiderato tanto come in quel momento, e giusto adesso che sapeva di stare per perderlo… Magari il motivo era proprio quello: il corpo umano è stupido, si aggrappa alle fuggevoli sensazioni fisiche quando sa che lo stimolo tra un po’ verrà a mancare…  
Non voleva che finisse così, non avrebbero risolto niente. Loro due erano in crisi, no? E avevano già fatto sesso, quel giorno. Aveva già abbastanza cose di cui preoccuparsi, Ethan non poteva pretendere un bis dopo che era stato proprio lui a metterlo così di cattivo umore. E poi Byron era appena morta, e Liam e Julius insieme… No, era abbastanza per i suoi nervi, in nemmeno ventiquattr’ore.   
Julia aveva detto che non poteva sperare di risolvere la faccenda con qualche smanceria, e lui si trovava d’accordo. E se l’uomo col quale conviveva da due anni era convinto che il fulcro dei loro problemi si limitasse a quelli presumibilmente legati alla sfera intima, sempre ammesso che ce ne fossero stati sul serio, allora forse era veramente meglio se l’avessero finita lì…  
\- Saul…? – la voce bassa e delicata di Ethan lo riscosse per la seconda volta. Lo aveva visto contorcerci nel sonno, sbiancare, arrossire, cambiare espressione mille volte in pochi minuti... ora era lui, a sembrare preoccupato.  
\- E’ tutto a posto, - disse, tentando di suonargli convincente.  
Quella sera avevano cenato insieme, loro due e Shura; cosa insolita ma necessaria, dato che non aveva voglia di ritrovarsi a tu per tu con Ethan subito dopo la sua sfuriata. Pure perché Saul e Shura erano rientrati a casa più o meno contemporaneamente, ed entrambi avevano avuto quasi un colpo nel constatare che, mentre non c’erano, lui aveva deciso di radersi completamente la faccia, eliminando di colpo il pizzetto a cui ormai avevano fatto l’abitudine. La cena era stata una specie di ping-pong visivo tra i tre, con Shura che stava iniziando a temere che fosse accaduto qualcosa di ancor più grave della dipartita del gatto di casa, Saul che era shockato ma troppo incazzato per mettersi a fare domande e un Ethan perfettamente padrone di sé, che li ricambiava con sguardi di pacata tranquillità, come se fosse stato a conoscenza di un misterioso segreto che gli avrebbe consentito di restarne fuori, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta, mentre loro ne erano ancora esclusi. Passata l’ondata di stizza, Saul si era anche domandato se sarebbe stato diverso baciarlo ora, senza peluria a punzecchiarlo…  
Il suo sguardo corse inevitabilmente alle lunghe, bianche cicatrici semicelate in zone a volte inusuali del suo corpo: lui ci era abituato tanto quanto ai suoi nei e non gli facevano alcun ribrezzo, ma obbiettivamente si rendeva conto che la perizia chirurgica (nel senso letterale del termine) con la quale erano state tracciate non poteva aver avuto origine che da mano umana, e questo le rendeva agghiaccianti a vedersi, specie se si rapportavano al suo viso dai lineamenti semplicemente perfetti, che già da soli suonavano abbastanza artificiali. In posti un po’ più nascosti ce ne erano alcune il cui tessuto cicatriziale aveva assunto contorni maggiormente slabbrati nel farsi solido, come se qualcuno si fosse accanito con un coltello e con particolare ferocia.   
Per fortuna ormai quelle vecchie ferite non compromettevano più alcuna delle funzionalità di Ethan, ma ciò non toglieva che la loro presenza lo facesse sentire a disagio, specialmente ai tempi dell’inizio della loro relazione. Essendo un tipo abbastanza pudico e con una forte tendenza a farsi gli affari suoi, Saul non gli aveva domandato nulla in principio, e il suo ragazzo, pure se non l’aveva detto esplicitamente, glien’era stato grato. Saul era stato ancora più felice di non aveva aperto bocca quando aveva saputo tutto del suo passato, sfregi compresi. Oltretutto, era abbastanza comprensibile che fosse stato con qualcun altro prima di lui, da dopo che l’avevano quasi ucciso a pugnalate a quando si erano incontrati, e chissà come aveva preso quel qualcuno la scoperta dei suoi strani rattoppi di carne… Per quanto gli fosse sembrato più esperto di lui in certe cose, Saul aveva avuto l’impressione che Ethan non fosse arrivato a rilassarsi completamente fino a quando non aveva avuto l’assoluta certezza di non avergli suscitato pietà o orrore.  
Saul pensava che la sola, comprensibile ragione per cui non aveva ricorso nuovamente alla chirurgia plastica per far sparire quei segni, era stata la semplice paura all’idea di finire nuovamente sotto i ferri.  
\- Miguel.  
Saul spalancò gli occhi, mentre Miguel, cioè Ethan, sogghignò.  
\- Sai anche leggere nella testa della gente, adesso? – chiese allibito.  
\- Solo nella tua. Funziona in modo abbastanza rudimentale…  
\- Oh, grazie, - borbottò il moro. – Comunque, preferisco sempre il nome Ethan. Alexandra ha avuto buon gusto.  
\- Non sono sicuro che l’abbia scelto lei, - mormorò, improvvisamente nel dubbio. – Ma credo anch’io che Ethan s’intoni meglio alla mia personalità.  
Un paio di battute ed erano rimasti ancora una volta senza niente da dire. Se non altro un po’ di tensione era andata via, e adesso a Saul non dava neppure particolarmente fastidio che fossero tanto vicini da arrivare quasi a sfiorarsi. Si sentiva intorpidito, una facile preda per il sonno insidioso. Forse era proprio per quello, che non si fece scrupolo ad esternare a lui uno dei suoi pensieri martellanti:  
\- E’ possibile, secondo te, che Julius abbia… puntato Liam? Li ho visti entrare in casa insieme, oggi pomeriggio, – gemette allarmato.  
Considerato che quei due non andavano affatto d’accordo, o almeno così gli era parso, sarebbe stato lieto se Ethan avesse dissentito convinto.  
\- Se Liam lo ha invitato a casa sua, mi sa che sono un passo più avanti di quello che stai pensando tu, - rispose invece. Saul abbracciò il cuscino con foga, come se avesse voluto strangolarlo. – In ogni caso, non vedo il problema.  
\- Non vedi il problema??? – gli occhi di Saul erano quasi usciti fuori dalle orbite, stavolta. – Come pensi che possa stare tranquillo, sapendo che Liam se la fa con uno così?!  
Quelle parole lasciarono Ethan un po’ sorpreso: Liam doveva aver frequentato una schiera di uomini non appartenenti alla categoria di quelli che si presenterebbero senza vergogna alla propria famiglia, che Saul se ne rendesse conto o no, e con ‘uno così’ lui c’era perfino stato… Ma non gli sembrava il caso di innervosirlo ulteriormente: pareva avere già le palpitazioni di suo…  
\- Ha intenzioni meno cattive di quello che sembra, e lo sai benissimo, - lo rimbeccò comunque. – Personalmente parlando, non mi piace granché, ma non si può negare che abbia il cervello fino…  
\- Ma non hai visto come lo tratta, quando si incontrano da qualche parte? – sbraitò Saul a voce bassa, ricordandosi finalmente che da qualche parte in casa c’era Shura che dormiva.  
\- Un comportamento antipatico, senza dubbio, ma a me pare che faccia così più o meno con tutti, - replicò Ethan sollevando un sopracciglio. – Perfino con me. Quando sono andato a recuperarlo dalla campagna e abbiamo fatto il viaggio di ritorno insieme, in auto non ha fatto che provocarmi, ma le mani non hanno smesso di tremargli per tutta la durata del viaggio. Non è molto bravo a razionalizzare i sentimenti e a parlare con la gente, credo. In questo vi somigliate parecchio…  
Saul lo guardò come se avesse voluto prenderlo a morsi.  
\- Somiglia sempre di più a quella sua orribile madre, piuttosto, - disse tra i denti.  
\- Non è affatto vero, - ribatté l’uomo dagli occhi verdi in un soffio, stancamente. – Non è come lei.  
\- … Mi ha imbavagliato e legato ad una tenda, Ethan, - sibilò, come se questo avesse potuto costituire una prova valida per la sua tesi. – Lo ritieni un comportamento normale, nonostante quello che c’è stato tra noi?  
\- Credo che andrò a chiedergli come ha fatto a convincerti, - fu la risposta di Ethan, che scoprì nuovamente i denti in un inquietante sorriso da pirata.  
La faccia di Saul doveva essere diventata viola, a quel punto.  
  
Quella sera, Julius sarebbe rimasto a dormire da lui. L’unico motivo per cui Liam aveva evitato d’invitarlo ad andarsene al più presto, era stato quello che al momento avrebbe preferito non ritrovarsi subito da solo. La fase ‘studiamoci a vicenda’ non era ancora terminata, dunque desideravano ancora la vicinanza l’uno dell’altro, prima che arrivasse il bisogno di ritirarsi a fare il bilancio di ciò che avevano compiuto insieme.  
Svariate confezioni vuote del take-away cinese puzzavano allegramente di fritto sul tavolino a poca distanza da loro, ma loro due non parevano badarci troppo, dopo essersene riempiti lo stomaco. Dato che il letto di Liam era troppo piccolo perché potessero dormirci comodamente entrambi, il rosso aveva deciso di andargli a tenere compagnia sul divano-letto che alcune volte aveva diviso con Shura, dove certamente sarebbero stati un più larghi.  
Non si erano più toccati nel corso di quelle ore, ma Liam adesso non trovava spiacevole né che lo osservasse, né il restargli accoccolato accanto mentre fingevano di vedere un programma notturno alla TV. Lo spazio ristretto permetteva loro di stare vicini senza essere costretti a trovare una giustificazione, e il buio dava l’opportunità di lanciarsi occhiate di soppiatto dando ad intendere che l’uno non vedesse l’altro. Non che Julius si stesse facendo questo tipo di scrupoli, in effetti, ma a Liam faceva piacere che fingesse di non accorgersene.  
Impicciato in un brutto pigiama estivo color verde mela, che faceva a botte con le tonalità dei suoi occhi e dei suoi capelli, Liam tentava di scavare in sé stesso senza però ottenere risultati convincenti. In realtà la sola cosa che lo turbava sul serio, in quel caso, era il non sapere perché si sentiva tanto sereno. La piena soddisfazione fisica era tutta un’altra faccenda, ma era come se dieci giorni di nervosismo, muscolare e psicologico, si fossero sciolti di botto e fossero colati giù da lui come un liquido viscoso e maleodorante, liberandolo. Come se finalmente avesse mandato giù un boccone particolarmente amaro, che gli era rimasto fermo a metà gola per troppo tempo.  
Julius seguitava ad irradiare entusiasmo e i suoi occhi brillavano di soddisfazione tanto quanto un paio d’ore prima. Liam, d’altro canto, continuava a non capire cosa ci trovasse di così eccitante in lui, però quelle sue manifestazioni di apprezzamento stavano iniziando a piacergli: a forza di essere circondato da gente che era costantemente stressata e di cattivo umore o che lo adorava come un dio ma senza mai concedergli neppure una parola sincera, l’avere a che fare con uno che non aveva paura di dimostrarsi felice gli procurava una vaga sensazione di relax. Possibile che fosse questo ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel periodo, per quanto faticasse ad ammetterlo…?  
Tuttavia, passassero pure Shura e Lena, che come diceva Julius li avrebbero scoperti subito, ma non poteva sperare che Saul facesse finta di niente. Ok, non era suo padre, ma ci teneva alla sua amicizia, e gli sarebbe dispiaciuto molto se si fossero allontanati ancora di più per colpa del suo nuovo ‘fidanzato’. Il guaio peggiore era che Saul conosceva Julius, e che aveva già detto apertamente di non approvarlo…   
Non che avesse mai sprizzato entusiasmo vedendolo felicemente accoppiato con qualcuno, diciamocelo chiaramente, ma era anche vero che nel corso delle sue brevi relazioni ‘ufficiali’ non aveva mai avuto l’opportunità di fargli conoscere per bene la gente con la quale stava. Saul era sempre stato freddamente cortese con loro, evitando simpatie non indispensabili, e al fugace pensiero di un’uscita a quattro con lui, l’eventuale fidanzato e Saul ed Ethan che li fissavano muti dall’altro capo del tavolo, aveva preferito non insistere troppo. E adesso… adesso era in un bel guaio. Soltanto l’accennargli alla cosa avrebbe provocato musi lunghi di durata settimanale, ne era sicuro… Sospirò pesantemente.  
Julius gli passò un braccio dietro la schiena, cingendolo ed attirandolo a sé.  
\- Chi diavolo ti ha dato la certezza che oggi pomeriggio saresti riuscito ad infilarti nel mio letto? – gli domandò Liam piagnucolante, come ad attribuirgli tutte le colpe, pure pensando al fatto che, quando si erano ritrovati persi in quel posto dimenticato da Dio, lui non aveva allungato un dito.  
\- Non avevo alcuna certezza, ma il fatto che tu mi avessi invitato in casa mi ha dato qualche speranza, - rispose l’altro sorridendo. – Avevo intuito che desideravi risolvere il nostro ‘problema’, così mi sono dato da fare per dimostrarti tutta la mia buona volontà.  
Liam, inevitabilmente, tornò paonazzo. Ecco l’ennesimo effetto collaterale della presenza di Julius, che non era andato via neppure adesso che erano diventati un po’ più intimi.  
\- Stai dicendo che io ti avrei… invogliato? – chiese con un filo di voce.  
\- Mi pareva che non fossi tipo da farti spupazzare dal primo che capita e per di più controvoglia, - bisbigliò rocamente a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca. – O sbaglio? … Ti confesso, comunque, che un paio di volte ho avuto veramente il timore che tu reagissi male o che mi denunciassi alla polizia… o che lo facessi sapere a Saul per ripicca… mi avrebbe ucciso.  
Il rosso ridacchiò.  
\- Non sei ancora fuori pericolo per questo, sta’ sicuro.  
\- Eppure… - s’interruppe.  
\- Eppure cosa? – lo incalzò Liam. Julius sorrise.  
\- Non lo dico per prenderti in giro, ma è davvero da quando ti ho incontrato la prima volta, che penso che tu abbia qualcosa di particolare…  
\- Sfido, se non sai abituato a frequentare drag queen.  
\- … Il modo in cui ti guardavi intorno. – Liam si corrucciò, perplesso. – Nessuna effettiva vergogna per come eri conciato, nessun vero desiderio di esibirsi nonostante avessi tutti gli occhi della sala puntati addosso: per te, semplicemente, il resto del mondo non esisteva.  
\- Non ho capito bene se mi stai facendo un complimento o se mi stai offendendo. – Tentò di suonare spiritoso, ma dalla sua bocca uscì un suono vagamente stridulo.  
\- Però quando ti ho detto che io e Shura ti abbiamo visto uscire da quell’albergo a ore, avevi l’aria di uno a cui avrebbe fatto piacere morire, piuttosto che ammettere che avevo ragione… - continuò spietato. – Sai, è insolito che qualcuno ostenti completa noncuranza per certi versi, e poi abbia paura di cosa pensino determinate persone di alcuni aspetti della propria vita forse non esattamente esemplari, ma che sarebbero comunque fatti suoi e basta. E’ incoerente… Da quando sono qui, nella maggior parte dei casi sono stato sospettato ed osteggiato, e gli unici a non comportarsi mai da ipocriti con me sono stati Shura e Ethan. Soltanto oggi sei riuscito finalmente a guardarmi in faccia senza mettere in mezzo scuse inutili, Liam, ed è per questo che ho scelto di farmi avanti…  
Il ventunenne si scostò da lui con una repentinità sbalorditiva, come se si fosse accorto tutt’ad un tratto di avere appoggiato sulle spalle un oggetto rovente.  
\- Ah, quindi io e i miei amici saremmo dei bugiardi approfittatori, mentre tu, invece, che fai tanti segreti, che ci prende sempre uno alla volta senza essere capace di affrontarci in gruppo e che quasi tenti di metterci l’uno contro l’altro, saresti dalla parte del giusto? – proruppe irato.  
\- Tesoro, non sono io che mi sono infilato in casa vostra dopo essermi fatto beccare appeso ad un albero, e in seguito non ho avuto la sfacciataggine di mettermi a parlare del più e del meno senza neppure avere in coraggio di dire chiaro e tondo che volevo… - Liam stava per riprendere la parola, ma lui continuò ugualmente: - Quanto ai miei segreti, ti assicuro che non è quel genere di roba che puoi raccontare in giro per sperare di fare colpo, e soprattutto non riguardano solo me, quindi non posso permettermi di fare pettegolezzi senza l’autorizzazione dei diretti interessati. Tu ci tieni alla fiducia che i tuoi amici ripongono in te, no? Beh, anche io. Senza contare che, mai come in questo momento, ho da pensare alla mia famiglia… Non sono mai andato particolarmente d’accordo con mia madre e non mi trovo con ciò con parecchie delle cose che pensa e che fa, ma adesso ha soltanto me: non posso lasciarla da sola.  
\- Che bello… Ancora non ci siamo messi insieme e già ho una suocera tra i piedi, - mormorò acidamente Liam, che al contrario di Julius non sentiva alcun bisogno di riavvicinarsi a dei genitori che odiava.  
A quella frase, lesse una specie compassione negli occhi di Julius, e quanto di buono aveva pensato di lui nelle ultime ore si eclissò nella sua mente: se c’era una cosa che non sopportava erano proprio quelli che s’impicciavano nelle faccende che riguardavano i rapporti tra lui e i suoi genitori, coi quali qualche anno prima era arrivato ai ferri corti, magari senza neppure conoscere bene i fatti.  
Non permetteva neppure a Saul e agli altri di nominarli, figuriamoci se aveva voglia di ascoltare la paternale di un estraneo, che magari con mamma e papà al massimo aveva avuto qualche scaramuccia perché si sentiva troppo controllato da loro…   
Sapeva che Julius veniva da una famiglia piuttosto abbiente che pagava ogni sua spesa, e, che almeno da quanto si diceva in giro, mammina doveva essere una snob della peggior specie, magari una di quelle tardone ossessionate dall’età, infagottate da capo a piedi di abiti griffati e con la faccia tirata quanto una corda di violino. Di sicuro doveva essere figlio unico, visto quant’era viziato, e papino faceva certamente parte della categoria uomo-d’affari-che-non-ha-tempo-per-la-sua-progenie e che gli aveva fatto mancare il dovuto affetto durante l’infanzia, lasciandolo traumatizzato… La solita storia. Ne aveva visti troppi come lui. Uno come quello poteva diventare pericoloso, pensò: ormai per la sveltina non poteva più tornare indietro, ma doveva trovare un modo per toglierselo dai piedi al più presto.  
Nel giro di trenta secondi, insomma, Liam rivalutò da capo a piedi Julius per la seconda volta, e decretò che non faceva per lui.  
L’atmosfera si era raffreddata di colpo, ovviamente. Non aveva la forza per mettersi a fare scenate isteriche o per buttarlo fuori di casa, ma non aveva neppure intenzione di dargli la soddisfazione di farsi vedere di nuovo turbato a causa sua. Lo stava fissando astioso da una angolo del materasso del divano, dov’era andato a rifugiarsi come suo solito, mentre gli Julius, per un attimo, aveva socchiuso gl’intensi occhi scuri.  
\- Tu conosci la storia della quercia e del salice, Liam? – gli chiese improvvisamente, freddo come il ghiaccio.  
\- La storia…? – balbettò il rosso senza capire, preso alla sprovvista.  
\- Due alberi che si trovavano in un parco. Il debole salice, sotto la nevicata più intensa del secolo, piegò i suoi rami facendo scivolare a terra la neve. La quercia secolare, alta e robusta, sotto il peso di quella stessa neve si spezzò in due (*).  
Liam lo fissò ad occhi spalancati: qualcosa, nel modo in cui lo aveva detto, gli aveva fatto scendere un brivido giù per tutta la schiena. Sembrava quasi una minaccia, o almeno un avvertimento…

* * *

(*) Questo interessante raccontino, in realtà, è stato citato nel redazionale di ‘Starbene’ del Luglio 2006, che a sua volta l’ha ripreso dal libro ‘Testimone inconsapevole’ di Gianrico Carofiglio.


	23. La storia di Liam

Per quanto lo si possa desiderare con tutto sé stessi, per quanto si possa tentare in ogni modo di vivere esclusivamente secondo i propri principi, quali che siano i mezzi con cui ci si assicura il sostentamento quotidiano o il raggiungimento del fine ultimo dei progetti prefissi, è indubbio come sia impossibile cancellare totalmente dalla propria esistenza la presenza degli altri esseri umani e dell’influenza che questi possono avere su di noi.  
Fin da quando ero molto piccolo, mi ero abituato al fatto che la gente tendesse ad avere strane reazioni in mia presenza; comportamenti talvolta un po’ spropositati, insomma, tanto in positivo quanto in negativo. Il ripetersi di piccoli episodi del genere avevano accresciuto in me l’impressione che forse, anche se mi fossi messo d’impegno per passare inosservato, non ci sarei mai riuscito del completamente.  
Non essendo sempre capace di definire che cosa in me attirasse tanto l’attenzione degli altri, mi era anche impossibile decidere se andare fiero di questo ‘dono’ oppure se considerarlo un impiccio bell’e buono. Sapevo di essere di aspetto gradevole, ma prima di imparare a sfruttare il mio corpo e il mio fascino in certi modi, quasi m’infastidiva constatare come gente che conoscevo ben poco mi trattasse con gentilezza semplicemente facendo riferimento ad una mera, usuale prima impressione fondata su basi puramente fisiche: possedevo un grazioso visino pulito dai grandi occhi blu e un aspetto ordinato, fondamentalmente ero cortese nei modi. Bastava questa facciata a frenare chiunque dal dare un’occhiata più in profondità, lì dove i pensieri iniziavano a farsi più torbidi. E con gli anni le cose peggioravano.  
L’ipocrisia iniziò a pesarmi. Se fino ad un certo periodo avevo tollerato l’idea che le mie azioni avrebbero potuto essere fraintese pure solamente a causa dell’ _illusione_ di docilità che degli estranei si erano fatti di me, arrivò presto quello in cui avrei perpetrato una lunga battaglia contro le loro convinzioni e le mie, allo scopo di strapparmi dalla faccia una maschera di convenzioni che probabilmente avevo aiutato io stesso ad appiccicarmi addosso. Prima ancora che il mondo arrivasse ad insozzarmi, mi diedi da fare per rendermi impuro.  
A metà della mia adolescenza ero un ragazzino dalla pelle insolitamente levigata, una voce che si apprestava a suonare sensuale perché vagamente dimorfa, e con in mezzo al petto un buco vuoto.  
Non mi posi più il problema di nascondere la mia insofferenza, né finsi più interesse col puro scopo di compiacere, anche se in seguito avrei ritrattato questo principio per assicurarmi la condiscendenza di chi avrebbe potuto darmi ciò che cercavo. Il mio carattere si fece man mano più aspro, ai limiti del brusco: la gente restava perplessa se non shockata, davanti ai miei apparentemente immotivati scoppi d’ira. Non mi riconoscevano più, mentre io ero impegnato a buttare tutto fuori nell’ansia angosciante di scoprire se, in fondo al cassetto, era rimasto quell’oggettino di valore che tanto mi sforzavo d’individuare senza neppure sapere esattamente cosa fosse.  
Ai miei genitori quei cambiamenti non piacquero, naturalmente: non ero più il bimbetto dalle guance di pesca da offrire con orgoglio agli sguardi adoranti degli amici, ma un ribelle che almeno all’apparenza si dibatteva con tutte le sue forze per sfuggire al loro controllo. Mio padre, che fino al giorno prima giocava e scherzava con me senza mai prendersi la responsabilità di rimproverarmi, iniziò a fare commenti sarcastici ad alta voce ogni volta che accennavo alla minima cosa che potesse urtare la sua suscettibilità; mia madre, più diretta, in diverse occasioni affermò chiaro e tondo di considerarmi anormale, e non si mise particolarmente d’impegno per nascondermi il suo disgusto e la vergogna che evidentemente le comportava il mio modo di essere. Il solo sistema che trovai per difendermi da tale aggressione, fu ergere un muro d’indifferenza spesso fasulla che riuscì alla fine a farli sparire sul serio dalla mia vista, dividendoci definitivamente.  
La mia famiglia possedeva mezzi sufficienti per non farmi mancare l’indispensabile e perfino per regalarmi qualche briciola di superfluo, ma, memore di tempi più economicamente bui, mi aveva cresciuto nella convinzione che fosse preferibile investire le proprie energie in qualcosa di redditizio. Purtroppo non ero dotato di particolari talenti apprezzabili dai più, e, sia perché certe convinzioni che ti vengono inculcate fin da bambino possono rivelarsi un fardello psicologico più gravoso di quanto si sia disposti ad ammettere, sia perché, in fondo, temevo ancora abbastanza l’opinione di due genitori che ero riuscito a rendermi ostili, un po’ alla volta mi convinsi che la mia disperata ricerca di un qualcosa che potesse darmi piena soddisfazione non fosse applicabile alla logica che fa girare questo mondo. Il terrore che le mie scelte potessero essere derise o dichiarate platealmente come irrealizzabili mi paralizzava, tanto che finii col sotterrare perfino quei miei sogni che ancora dovevano nascere.  
Ufficialmente perché dovevo dimostrare che non m’importava più niente della mia vita che era appena cominciata e già si apprestava a naufragare, in verità perché forse stavo cercando un modo piuttosto subdolo per blandire i miei genitori a dispetto delle nostre schermaglie quotidiane che ero io stesso a volere, mi lasciai guidare da loro verso una scelta scolastica che poi, ovviamente, avrei passato gli anni successivi a contestare, incolpandoli più o meno apertamente di avermi plagiato perché mi piegassi alle loro preferenze.   
Gli anni delle medie superiori ed inferiori furono un crescendo di isterismi, cupe depressioni e sbalzi saltuari di strafottenza. Mi sorbii innumerevoli incontri genitori-insegnanti restando in impaziente attesa, a braccia conserte, come uno spettatore annoiato davanti ad un teatrino già visto e pregustato troppo spesso: i professori insistevano sul mio scarso entusiasmo, sulla mia partecipazione inesistente per quanto riguardava le attività di classe e i rapporti con i compagni, sottolineavano con enfasi e con ampi giri di parole quanto non mi sforzassi minimamente di applicarmi allo studio, quasi sicuramente, ritenevano a quel punto, perché avevo accumulato così tante lacune da non farcela neppure più a stare al passo con le spiegazioni. Mia madre reagiva scuotendo la testa senza neppure degnarmi di un’occhiata. In macchina non diceva una sola parola, ma non appena riteneva di essere lontana dalla portata delle mie orecchie, si lamentava con mio padre del fatto che loro figlio non avrebbe mai avuto un futuro. Probabilmente furono proprio quel tipo di discorsi a farmi ribollire il sangue nelle vene, concedendomi nei mesi finali la concentrazione sufficiente per applicarmi e passare l’anno per il rotto della cuffia: non sono mai stato bocciato infatti, stranamente. Comunque, mi ostinai sempre a ritenere le materie scolastiche che mi erano state imposte poco interessanti, e a considerarle come qualcosa nel quale non sarei mai riuscito ad ottenere risultati decenti: nulla per cui valesse la pena sprecare troppe energie, quindi.  
Conobbi il sesso abbastanza precocemente, cercandolo più per curiosità che perché ne sentissi davvero il bisogno. Quelle prime esperienze sarebbero state da ritenersi abbastanza riuscite, per quanto fin da allora iniziai a manifestare una certa difficoltà nell’allacciare relazioni che comprendessero la ricerca dell’appagamento fisico tanto quanto una maturazione a livello più emotivo. In quella fase della mia vita amavo particolarmente le ragazze perché, al contrario dei miei schivi coetanei maschi, si dimostravano maggiormente inclini ad essere comprensive e a ricercare un contatto perfino con un tipo come me, col quale magari sentivano di non avere molti punti in comune a priori. Le ragazze manifestavano apprezzamento nei confronti della mia maniera impacciata di corteggiarle, e io, di solito, provavo verso di loro un senso di protezione che mi portava ad essere un po’ più gentile di quanto non fosse stata mia normale abitudine: questo faceva sentire loro speciali e me al sicuro. Il problema era che, prima o poi, anche le più disinibite tra loro finivano col chiedermi qualcos’altro che andasse al di là di rapporti sessuali e frasi carine, e dato che a me non andava di fingermi innamorato (forse non ci sarei riuscito neppure volendo), mi defilavo.  
Con i ragazzi fu tutto molto diverso. Per quanto magari ce ne fossero diversi dell’altra sponda che mi trovavano carino, non avevo certo l’aria di uno che batte il marciapiede, e i pregiudizi omofobici che vigono ancora nella nostra società, nascosti sotto il velo di una tolleranza forzata, scoraggiavano l’uomo ad avvicinare un altro uomo con la naturalezza che avrebbe avuto nei riguardi di una ragazza: anche questo contribuì a non alimentare dubbi in me circa il cosa sarei diventato poco dopo, o forse sarebbe stato più giusto dire cosa avrei scoperto di essere. Ero ormai giunto alla soglia dei 16 anni.  
Fu pure per motivi come quelli che l’invito a uscire da parte di un mio compagno di classe mi giunse con una certa sorpresa: lo contemplai esterrefatto e scosso quando, quasi senza guardarmi in faccia e torcendosi le mani con frenesia pietosa, mi confessò che gli piacevo da mesi e che sarebbe stato felicissimo se avessi accettato di passare un pomeriggio qualsiasi con lui. … Non ero stupido, intuii subito dove sarebbe andato a parare il nostro ‘incontro di studi’. La buona creanza avrebbe voluto che lo respingessi, e nessuno mi avrebbe giudicato male se fossi andato su tutte le furie e lo avessi mandato a quel paese ricoprendolo dei peggiori insulti, come si ci aspettava da un maschio cosiddetto _normale_ e allevato secondo gli standard della consueta insensibilità di genere, invece acconsentii. Semplicemente, non mi feci domande e in me non tintinnò alcun campanello d’allarme: con una certa ingenuità, accettai di passare dalle braccia premurose di una ragazza all’aprire le gambe per un ragazzo, con una mancanza totale d’imbarazzo quasi inconcepibile.  
Quella seconda prima volta fu un fiasco completo, almeno dal mio punto di vista, e fu con indignazione e una certa incredulità che notai, invece, che il mio compagno si comportava come se fosse stato al settimo cielo, dando tra l’altro per scontato che io stessi provando le stesse identiche cose. Imparai così che poteva esserci un abisso tra un piacere puramente meccanico e un piacere voluto e cercato, e che dire la verità al proprio partner su certe cose avrebbe finito col ferirlo enormemente: di solito rimanevo relativamente indifferente davanti ai sentimenti delle persone, ma lui sembrava così felice che le frasi di sdegno che avevo malignamente preparato con l’intenzione di spiattellargliele contro mi morirono in gola, per quanto non mi suscitasse alcuna sensazione d’affetto. Mi faceva pena, ma la compassione che provavo verso me stesso era perfino più schiacciante.   
Non accettai di vedermi di nuovo con lui, naturalmente, ma gli promisi che non avrei parlato a nessuno di ciò che c’era stato tra noi due; la sua rispettabilità sarebbe stata tutelata. Dovette aver osservato il patto a sua volta, perché dopo quel nostro unico appuntamento nessuna voce malevola in quel senso si diffuse su di me.  
In seguito avrei avuto la fortuna d’incontrare amanti più soddisfacenti di lui, comunque, per un paio d’anni almeno, l’abbandono delle donne fu un aspetto che declinai gradualmente. Dopo aver lasciato definitivamente la casa di mio padre e preso in mano la mia vita, se così vogliamo dire, iniziai anche ad accettare saltuariamente gli inviti di alcuni uomini più adulti di me. Questa categoria avrebbe finito col diventare la mia prediletta, non tanto perché tra loro avessi trovato qualcuno con cui intrecciare un legame capace di convertirmi ad una volontaria stabilità, quanto perché, col tempo, avevo iniziato a sentir crescere in me il desiderio di sentirmi importante per qualcuno: in genere un uomo che cerca persone più giovani di lui per andarci a letto non si fa scrupoli paterni verso di loro, e a me piaceva che qualcuno mi tenesse in considerazione e mi trattasse come un suo pari, fosse stato pure soltanto per non avere rimorsi di coscienza. Chiaramente mi capitò anche d’incappare in uomini che, pur avvicinandosi alla trentina, non avevano un cervello maturo quanto il loro fisico, ma questo è un altro discorso.  
Nel corso della palude stagnante che fu la mia pubertà, l’unica persona con la quale riuscii a stringere un’amicizia all’insegna della franchezza fu Elena Donovan, una vicina di casa che conoscevo da quando mi ero trasferito ad abitare in quel quartiere con la mia famiglia, una tipa troppo coriacea per lasciarsi scalfire dai miei sprazzi di fiele. Passavamo insieme buona parte del nostro tempo libero e, per quanto dovessimo apparire un’accoppiata parecchio strana, qualcuno, a torto, credeva che fossimo fidanzati.  
Elena era la più bassa e minuta della sua classe (mi arrivava appena all’altezza delle spalle); neppure negli anni successivi il suo corpo avrebbe assunto quel minimo di rotondità indispensabili da permettere di distinguerlo da un palo mozzo e perfettamente liscio. Quando lo desiderava, riusciva ad emettere strilli talmente acuti che pareva impossibile potessero venir fuori da qualcosa di tanto piccolo e compatto. Era arrogante almeno quanto me, studiava la metà e prendeva il doppio dei miei voti. Non mi sarei mai imbattuto in qualcun altro con in faccia un’altrettanta quantità di lentiggini, e che lottava contro il nido di vipere che erano i suoi capelli con pari audacia, senza però quasi mai ottenere i risultati sperati.  
Il suo stravaccarsi su sedie e divani era quanto di meno femminile avessi mai visto, e non c’erano muri, finestre al pianterreno e alberi che non avesse provato a scalare. Elena aveva, inoltre, la deprecabile abitudine di allontanarsi dalla scuola durante le assemblee e le ore di educazione fisica per ‘andare a farsi una passeggiata’, come diceva lei, salvo poi ricomparire un secondo prima che i suoi insegnanti rifacessero l’appello per verificare eventuali assenti: nessuno era mai riuscito a dire con certezza come facesse a cavarsela ogni volta.  
Conoscevo la sua famiglia e sapevo che i suoi genitori e sua sorella maggiore Danielle erano persone affabili, abbastanza alla mano e dalla mente aperta da accettare che la loro figlia più giovane frequentasse un tipo parecchio discusso come me. Più che altro per una questione di pudore avevo evitato di appoggiarmi troppo a loro in alternativa ai miei biechi parenti, anche se in certi casi mi ero sentito talmente male da cedere quasi alla tentazione di confidarmi con uno di loro; perfino Saul ed Ethan, in seguito, avrebbero ammesso di gradire la loro compagnia e di ritenerli brava gente. Veniva lecito chiedersi, allora, da quale fonte fosse scaturito il caratteraccio di Elena e quale altra la alimentasse.  
Era asociale e diffidente, una molla perennemente pronta a scattare adesso e gelidamente granitica un secondo dopo. Era molto più sprezzante e cattiva di me, e, benché non avesse ancora compiuto 14 anni, a volte i suoi commenti riguardanti ciò che le raccontavo erano sufficientemente coloriti da farmi arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie. Temevo per gli uomini che avrebbero avuto a che fare con lei, presto o tardi.  
Però se non altro mi ascoltava, e pure attentamente. Poi magari se ne usciva con qualcosa del tipo ‘E’ una vera stronzata, Liam’, e iniziava a sparare a zero su tutto ciò che le avevo detto. Al contrario di me, era colma di schiettezza ed acidità puramente genuine.  
Ogni tanto intercettavo il suo sguardo fermo su di me, fissamente pensoso; ma quando questo accadeva, lei si concentrava immediatamente su qualcos’altro. Difficile dire se lo facesse apposta o se la cogliessi sempre sul fatto, comunque non ero mai riuscito a spiegarmi il motivo di tale applicarsi.  
Un giorno come un altro, mentre lei mi faceva compagnia sul terrazzo di casa sua, sul cui pavimento mi ero accovacciato a fumare, le rivelai che da un po’ di tempo avevo preso l’abitudine di rubacchiare dai negozi. Non era segreto avevo tenuto da parte apposta per lei; in realtà non volevo dirlo a nessuno, ma se non avessi approfittato di quell’opportunità forse sarei scoppiato.   
Mi aspettavo che quella confessione l’avrebbe sconvolta, invece Elena si limitò a commentare pigramente che aveva almeno un paio di amiche che trovavano inammissibile l’idea di vivere senza quei bellissimi slip visti nel solito negozio che li vendeva a prezzi esorbitanti, e che loro non si sentivano particolarmente in colpa a rubare a dei ladri. Solo, commentò con perfida ironia, non si aspettava che anch’io dimostrassi una tale preoccupazione per le griffe delle mie mutande…  
Su una cosa Elena aveva colto immediatamente nel segno, mettendola in risalto con il suo tagliente sarcasmo, ed era un particolare sul quale trovavo vagamente inquietante riflettere: la cleptomania è un disturbo che colpisce prevalentemente le donne, e io in effetti mi ritrovavo spesso a taccheggiare oggettini tipicamente femminili, forse anche perché la roba piccola, carina e facile da infilare in tasca spesso non era propriamente indirizzata ad acquirenti uomini… Insomma, siamo sinceri, una lametta da barba usa e getta mi sarebbe stata certamente più utile, ma cose simili esercitavano poco fascino su di me. Io poi, al contrario della maggior parte di quelli nelle mie condizioni, tendevo a nascondere e conservare gli oggetti rubati, anche se mi guardavo bene dall’usarli. Non le avevo mai mostrato la mia ‘collezione’, ma dopo averle raccontato che agguantavo spesso cosmetici, Elena si era detta fermamente convinta che questo avesse qualche attinenza con le mie tendenze sessuali distorte.  
Non appena arrivavamo a toccare quel genere di argomenti, io mi infervoravo: omosessuali, transessuali e travestiti non sono la stessa cosa, tentavo di spiegarle, accusandola poi di avere gli stessi pregiudizi di coloro che ritenevano tutti i gay dei frustrati che si prostituiscono non trovando altre forme di sfogo più moralmente accettabili, o che li tolleravano fino a quando accettavano di restarsene nel loro angolino buio senza dar cenni della propria presenza e senza pretendere di avere dei diritti. Inoltre, io nel mio corpo ci stavo benissimo e non avevo alcuna intenzione di diventare una donna, e le ragazze mi attraevano ancora, quindi…  
A qual punto, solitamente, lei mi stoppava con una di quelle che chiamavo ‘le sue _rasoiate_ ’.  
\- I _cosiddetti_ bisessuali non sono altro che gay fino al midollo, che credono di essere più furbi degli altri dicendo di amare entrambe la parti, come se questo potesse far diminuire il loro senso di colpa e salvaguardasse la loro mascolinità o femminilità. Lo trovo disgustoso, - sbraitava, rivolgendosi direttamente a me e a quelli come me. – Ne parlate come se vi stesse facendo passare uno sfizio, e questo non fosse altro che un capriccio che potete permettervi perché vi considerate gente dalla mente aperta. Tutti noi che non condividiamo le vostre scelte, poi, saremmo bigotti e conformisti.  
\- E gli anni che ho passato frequentando solo ragazze dove li metti? – le chiedevo furente.  
\- Forse allora non te ne eri ancora reso conto, ma di sicuro _adesso_ sono una semplice copertura.  
Elena non aborriva l’omosessualità, ma neanche accettava certe _scorciatoie_ , come le definiva lei. Sapendo di non avere chance di farle cambiare idea, finivo sempre col capitolare per primo, qualche volta mettevo il broncio e non ci parlavamo per un po’. Ero convinto che sul quel versante non potesse capirmi, dato che probabilmente non aveva ancora fatto l’amore con qualcuno e forse non si era neppure mai innamorata.  
Non sapevo esattamente cosa mi piacesse di lei: chiaramente non la consideravo una ragazza di quelle a cui fare il filo (per copertura o meno), si difendeva fin troppo bene per aver bisogno della mia protezione, e sfuggiva alle tenerezze con l’abilità di un serpente che ti azzanna la mano per farti lasciare la presa e poi svicola via tra i sassi, di gran carriera. In certe occasioni si era dimostrata talmente crudele con me che non mi ero fatto alcuno scrupolo ad aggredirla a mia volta con uguale brutalità, e forse il segreto del nostro rapporto stava proprio in questo: con Elena sapevo di poter essere sincero e che lei stessa mi avrebbe sempre detto la verità, a costo di farmi del male. Era il fratello che non avevo e il migliore amico che forse non avrei mai avuto.  
Solo molto dopo avrei compreso che l’effettiva ragione per cui eravamo durati tanto insieme non stava nel fatto che io mio trovassi bene con lei, ma che Elena avesse scelto letteralmente di _adottarmi_ , che io lo desiderassi a mia volta o no. Forse nessun’altra persona avrebbe perdonato con altrettanta pazienza tutte quelle porte sbattute in faccia, l’irritabilità infantile di uno che pretendeva di avere sempre l’ultima parola e che si sfogava, sfogava a e sfogava senza dar mai la possibilità a lei di fare altrettanto. Era molto più matura di me, anche se a quei tempi non riuscivo a rendermene conto. E forse soltanto lei avrebbe potuto assorbire tanto veleno senza restarne intaccata: mi aveva già superato anche in cinismo.  
Nel pensare a cose del genere dubitavo che avrei potuto incontrare tanto presto altre persone così fuori dagli schemi, ma verso la fine dell’estate dei miei 16 anni, inevitabilmente, mi scontrai con una creatura ben più esotica della mia amica; un individuo più disadattato rispetto alla vita perfino di me. Si trattava di Saul, naturalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come spero si sia capito anche dal titolo, questa è l’introduzioneal flashback dedicato a Liam. Personalmente lo trovo abbastanza soddisfacente, anche se mi rendo conto che può essere un po’ pesante da seguire.  
> Non sono certa che anche i prossimi capitoli saranno in prima persona, ma di sicuro dovrebbero esserci dei brani in cui butteremo l’occhio su Saul e su quello che sta combinando al di fuori di Liam ed Elena; cose importanti per il proseguimento della storia, come vedremo.  
> Cronologicamente parlando, questo flashback è da inserirsi dopo la faccenda di Saul e Julius (capitoli 5-8) e un po’ prima dell’incontro tra Julius ed Ethan (capitoli 14-18); faccenda, quest’ultima, con la quale potrebbe arrivare ad accavallarsi, indipendentemente dal fatto che i personaggi lo vengano a sapere o meno…  
> Bye. ù.ù


	24. L'artista dei cattivi presagi

La faccenda si era risolta con una semplicità che aveva lasciato Saul tentennante, quasi in attesa che il classico imprevisto saltasse fuori da dietro l’angolo. Perché gli sembrava impensabile che, se davvero _quell’oggetto_ era stato al centro di una tale forsennata ricerca, a nessuno fossero balzati all’occhio quel paio di particolari che a lui erano bastati per arrivare a metterci le mani sopra. Non poteva sapere con precisione quante altre persone avessero letto il contenuto del diario, a parte Julius ed Erich, ma a quel punto iniziava ad avere seriamente il dubbio che chi l’aveva scritto avesse avuto la palese intenzione d’iniziare una riprovevole caccia al tesoro.  
Estrapolare le coordinate geografiche che gli servivano da elenchi di numeri apparentemente insensati era stata la parte più complicata, ma l’aver individuato lo stemma della città di Glasgow, che si ripeteva più volte tra le pagine anche spezzettato e mimetizzato tra altre decine di schizzi, era un indizio che non gli pareva poi così impossibile da cogliere. Insomma, anche senza conoscerlo si potevano beccare gli elementi ricorrenti, no…? Due salmoni con un anello ciascuno in bocca come sostegno di uno scudo, che raffigura un albero con un uccello appollaiato in cima ed una campana appesa ad un ramo, e sopra di essi l’effige di San Mungo.  
L’averlo identificato era derivato anche dalla conoscenza di una filastrocca tradizionale legata al Santo, la quale descriveva appunto i miracoli a lui attribuiti, citata da qualche parte nel quadernetto:

 _Qui è l'uccello che non volò mai_  
 _Qui è l'albero che non crebbe mai_  
 _Qui è la campana che non suonò mai_  
 _Qui è il pesce che non nuotò mai_ (*)

Sempre sfogliando qua e là, poi, aveva trovato un altro disegnino molto interessante. Non aveva potuto comunicare l’informazione a Julius dato che quando ne aveva compreso il senso ormai non avevano più la possibilità di incontrarsi, e poi stavolta c’era voluta una ricerca più approfondita per svelare l’enigma: ciò che gli si era parato davanti si era rivelato essere un abbozzo dell’insegna araldica di una famiglia nobiliare. Per la precisione, si trattava del simbolo distintivo dei baroni di Dalglish, famiglia di discreto lignaggio ma in attuali difficoltà economiche.  
Quest’ultimo particolare era risultato per Saul una grande fortuna, ma anche l’occasione che l’aveva spinto a chiedere una mano all’unica persona della quale si fidasse almeno un po’, vale a dire sua sorella Julia. Capendo che se non si fosse sbrigato avrebbe potuto perdere quella preziosa chance, le aveva rivelato tutto o quasi dell’ingarbugliata storia raccontatagli da Julius e del diario del nonno. Uno sfogo che, in fondo, era andato a buon fine.  
Nel frattempo che Saul impegnava i suoi sforzi nel tentativo di scoprire che cavolo c’entrassero dei nobili scozzesi mezzi decaduti con le beghe del clan Deisenhofer, praticamente per caso, tramite internet, aveva saputo che Lord Dalglish, evidentemente in bolletta, aveva messo all’asta un po’ di vecchi beni di famiglia; e tra di essi, con sua incredibile meraviglia, il moro ventiduenne aveva adocchiato un piccolo quadro ad olio raffigurante una giovane donna che si pettinava i capelli… e sulla spazzola che aveva stretta in mano spiccava inciso uno stemma con due leopardi ed un giglio: quello dei Dalglish, per l’appunto.  
Nella galleria Claydon Julia affiancava o sostituiva spesso i genitori nella compravendita di beni d’arte, dunque aveva potuto occuparsene lei con una certa discrezione, mettendo poi al sicuro il ritratto prima che altri venissero a conoscenza del fatto che aveva cambiato proprietario. Lord Dalglish era stato lieto di accettare di liberarsi di quella vecchia crosta in cambio di una cifra obbiettivamente più che decorosa, almeno secondo le sue aspettative; ma forse avrebbe potuto risentirsi se avesse saputo che quel quadro, in realtà, molto probabilmente poteva essere un’opera da considerarsi come patrimonio artistico mondiale, che oltretutto sarebbe rimasta chiusa in una cassaforte nello studio di Saul ancora per molto a lungo. A lui stesso piangeva il cuore all’idea, ma che altro avrebbe dovuto fare…?  
Più che una caccia al tesoro, quell’affare si stava trasformando in una specie di nascondino.  
I baroni di campagna avevano messo in vendita anche altri quadri, e tra di essi Saul ne aveva visti sul Web almeno un paio già comprati da qualcun altro che raffiguravano donne dai capelli rossi come il suo, sebbene fossero stati certamente dipinti da mano diversa. Lady Dalglish aveva frenato parzialmente il suo entusiasmo dicendogli che si trattava di una curiosa coincidenza ma che non poteva trattarsi della stessa persona, dato che l’acquisto dei Claydon era stato un regalo venuto da un estraneo e non un ritratto commissionato della famiglia, e di questo ne era certa: forse lo stemma e la chioma fiammeggiante della giovane, tratto somatico che ricorreva spesso nella loro discendenza, dovevano essere una specie di omaggio alla casata.  
La mestizia di Saul per la traccia fallita era durata solo fino a quando non aveva avuto l’opportunità di poggiare le sue dita delicate sulla tela e di mettersi a ‘raschiare la crosta’, come i suoi studi di quasi-restauratore gli concedevano la possibilità a fare; perché assieme ai magnifici colori ad olio si era accesa pure una bella lampadina formato gigante nella sua testa. Non c’erano firme a cui fare riferimento per un’attribuzione d’autore, ma la perizia appositamente richiesta aveva già accertato che si trattava senza dubbio di materiali originali risalenti al XVII secolo, e soprattutto i tratti del disegno gli avevano fatto tornare a mente uno stile che conosceva già: quello del famoso pittore Jan Neescher.  
Da bravo allievo qual era, Saul non solo si era preoccupato di andare ad osservare parecchie sue opere dal vivo, ma si era perfino informato della sua vita, e da qualche biografia che si sprecava in pettegolezzi aveva appreso una diffusa diceria secondo la quale l’uomo era stato legato ad una presunta ‘strega’ morta impiccata a Salem; ora se lo ricordava.  
Era tornato di corsa alle sue uggiose ricerche storiche che tramite l’araldica l’avevano portato ai Dalglish, e finalmente era giunto al punto tanto desiderato. Non era stato facile, ma era riuscito ad identificare una delle protagoniste dai capelli rossi che faceva capolino tra gli antichi ritratti dei baroni: Mary Anne Charlotte Dalglish, nata nel 1562 e coinvolta in uno scandalo non ben identificato a cui si faceva a stento menzione, zitella di 24 anni (beh, a quei tempi erano parecchi) di cui la famiglia si era infine liberata arrivando perfino a cedendola ad un uomo di ceto inferiore, James McGraw, o almeno così riferivano le cronache.  
Da lui aveva avuto diversi figli, tra cui una bimba pel di carota quanto lei, Loreen appunto. La Loreen Duncan (cognome da sposata) che sarebbe stata l’amante di Neescher, e, a questo punto, molto probabilmente anche la Loreen citata così tanto spesso nel diario…!  
Eppure, nonostante tutto, c’erano ancora un paio di punti che non tornavano a Saul. Ad esempio, che senso aveva che Jan avesse fatto un dipinto alla sua bella per poi andare a consegnarlo ai familiari della defunta ragazza, probabilmente subito dopo la morte di lei e la sua successiva partenza dall’America? Il primo luogo in Europa dove aveva cominciato ad operare era stato appunto Glasgow, o almeno così ricordava.  
E c’era anche un altro particolare che gli suonava male, forse abbastanza inquietante da gettare un’ombra sulla sua affannosa ricerca della verità. Da come gliene aveva parlato Julius, aveva avuto l’impressione che qualche membro della famiglia Deisenhofer desiderasse ardentemente sciogliere i segreti contenuti nel diario misterioso, ma a pensarci bene le informazioni in esso contenute facevano sospettare che chi l’aveva scritto forse _sapesse già_ dove trovare l’oggetto in questione: la Corte Araldica Scozzese aveva concesso uno stemma alla città di Glasgow solo nel 1866 (*), cioè almeno due secoli dopo la morte di Jan. Era quasi impossibile che nonno Deisenhofer avesse trascritto tutti quei dati copiandoli da qualcun altro e senza conoscere di preciso il luogo dov’era conservato il quadro.  
E in effetti, se davvero era tanto importante, com’era possibile che la tela se ne fosse rimasta per oltre trecento anni nello stesso posto, fin quasi ad arrivare alle soglie della dimenticanza nelle menti dei suoi custodi, e nessuno aveva mai pensato di andare a recuperarla…?  
Per quanto vagamente paranoiche, le ipotesi più probabili gli parevano due: o quell’opera grandiosa era stata conservata apposta per essere consegnata a qualcuno in particolare, oppure forse lo scopo di quelle informazioni non stava nel farla ritrovare quanto piuttosto nel _nasconderla_ …  
Aveva forse sbagliato ad interessarsi a quel casino? Saul iniziava a pensare di sì, ma era anche convinto di non avere più il diritto di tirarsi indietro. Gliel’aveva chiesto Julius e lui si era portato via l’unico mezzo che aveva per venirne a capo, il diario, pur cosciente del fatto che non avrebbe avuto l’occasione di restituirglielo in tempi brevi. Non conosceva neppure un modo per trasmettergli quelle informazioni senza che i loro parenti le intercettassero, specialmente dopo aver sospettato di una loro possibile quanto poco decorosa relazione… Senza contare che secondo Julius il contenuto di quel quaderno poteva avere qualche nesso con la morte di Erich e dei suoi genitori. Questo Saul non lo aveva raccontato a Julia, pure perché sperava tanto che suo cugino avesse inteso male certe notizie che sosteneva di essere riuscito a cogliere. I suoi amati genitori ormai non c’erano più, e se pure avesse scoperto che non erano scomparsi in seguito ad un incidente ma ad un assassinio, questo non li avrebbe riportati indietro. Era consapevole di quanto potesse apparire un atteggiamento da codardo, ma si era stancato di soffrire.

**Il tributo decennale dovuto sarà versato dal Color Porpora**

Non aveva idea di cosa potesse voler dire quella strana frase che sembrava voler bucare il foglio col suo rosso scarlatto, ma gli dava i brividi.  
Come se non bastasse, una volta riportato il quadro al suo antico splendore, nell’osservalo meglio assieme a Julia aveva notato una marea di piccoli particolari che andavano certamente approfonditi: una miriade di segni veramente minuscoli da fotografare, ingrandire e andare a cercare dove sperava di riuscire a trovarne il significato; oltre a cercare di capire il perché di alcune discutibili scelte in campo di simbologia da parte del pittore.  
\- Non ci vedi niente di strano qui dentro, Julia? – aveva chiesto Saul alla sorella, senza smettere di scrutare il piccolo ma saturo dipinto.  
\- Che intenti dire? – gli aveva domandato lei perplessa.  
Saul aveva preso un bel respiro, prima di risponderle:  
\- Questo quadro è pieno di oggetti che tradizionalmente annunciano il _malaugurio_. – Julia aveva sollevato un sopracciglio scrutando alternativamente lui e il quadro, così aveva ripreso più animosamente: - Guarda la candela sul tavolino davanti a Loreen: c’è una goccia di cera che scorre lateralmente. Un cappello da uomo appoggiato sul suo letto. Un quadro raffigurante un uccello appeso ad una parete e una scopa appoggiata contro di essa. Un ago sul pavimento. Una spilla ed un ragno spiaccicato sul tavolino della specchiera. E la lastra dello specchio, che riflette qualcosa che ancora non sono riuscito bene ad identificare, è leggermente crepata!  
Saul si sarebbe aspettato un minimo di partecipazione in più da parte sua, ma dato che Julia non reagiva, si ammutolì per protesta.  
\- Non capisco perché tu sia certo che la pallottola scura sia un ragno schiacciato e la strisciolina bianca a terra un ago: sono così piccoli che penso non arrivasse a vederli manco Loreen, - disse ironicamente la ragazza, alla fine. E non capisco perché una scopa dovrebbe portare sfortuna, dato che Loreen era sposata (**)…  
\- Spazzare il pavimento prima dell’alba e dopo il tramonto è segno infausto, - spiegò Saul, scuro in volto. Aggiunse velocemente, prima che lei riprendesse a parlare: - Loreen indossa una camicia da notte e c’è una candela accesa, perciò di sicuro non è giorno.  
\- Ti sei scordato di notare una cosa.  
\- Che cosa…?  
\- Qualcuno è sceso dalla parte sinistra del letto: guarda come sono spiegazzate le coperte su quel lato (***), - notò Julia.  
Non era certo che l’avesse detto seriamente o per prenderlo in giro.  
  
E così, ancora pensando alle sue perizie, al suo quadro e alla sfiga che forse portava, senza scordarsi i collegamenti con Julius e coi suoi defunti genitori che proprio non gli venivano, Saul si mangiava il fegato per il nervosismo all’idea di non poter andare subito al laboratorio: i suoi genitori attuali gli avevano imposto un turno di lavoro fino ad ora di pranzo e cinque giorni la settimana. In pratica, era stato costretto ad affiancare part-time un amico di suo padre nella gestione del suo negozietto, ufficialmente perché lui aveva qualche ora libera e la necessità di racimolare qualche spicciolo ed era una vergogna che un povero vecchio faticasse tanto d’estate con tutti i turisti da servire che c’erano in circolazione; in verità perché quello, secondo Martin Claydon, avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo in qualche modo a tenere la mente lontana dall’insidioso cuginetto abbandonato in un Paese straniero.  
Fu praticamente per puro caso se notò lo strano armeggiare di un ragazzo snello e dai capelli rossi intenso che, credendosi non visto, aveva infilato in tasca un piccolo oggetto preso da uno scaffale.

* * *

(*) Ho trovato queste informazioni relative allo stemma di Glasgow e alla filastrocca nell’articolo di Wikipedia a pagina <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glasgow>.  
(**) Si dice che, se si toccano i piedi di una donna nubile con la scopa, questa non si sposerà più.  
(***) Per alcune delle superstizioni citate, mi sono aiutata con un elenco molto carino trovato sul sito <http://www.bethelux.it/superstizione.htm>.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio augurio è che si sia capita almeno la metà di ciò che c’ho messo: non ne sono molto sicura… Comunque era importante che si sapesse come Saul è arrivato a Loreen e cosa c’è disegnato di preciso nel quadro, poi capirete il perché.


	25. Potlatch

“Il motivo di questi doni e di questi sperperi forsennati, di queste perdite e di queste distruzioni, non è in nessun modo disinteressato. Soprattutto nelle società dov’è in uso il _potlatch_. […] Donare equivale a dimostrare la propria superiorità, valere di più, essere più in alto […]; accettare senza ricambiare o senza ricambiare in eccesso, equivale a subordinarsi, a diventare cliente o servo, farsi più piccolo, cadere più in basso.” (*)  
  
Non voglio dire che in quel modo riuscissi davvero a compiacerla, ma neppure si poteva affermare che Elena disdegnasse i miei doni, sebbene fosse perfettamente a conoscenza del fatto che mi ero procurato quegli oggetti rubando.  
Beninteso, non incoraggiò mai a parole, ammesso che ciò sia possibile, quella mia tendenza alla cleptomania; ma il suo temperamento, sanguigno e poco incline ad adattarsi alle imposizioni altrui, le impediva anche di assumere un atteggiamento moraleggiante nei confronti della mia discutibile abitudine.  
Aveva sempre ostentato una curiosa indifferenza davanti alla rivelazione dei miei più reconditi segreti; sarebbe quindi apparso strano se avesse espresso nei miei confronti un’apprensione tale da far intendere che si preoccupasse in qualche modo per me.  
Da parte mia invece, sebbene non riuscissi a considerare quell’infida ragazzetta come la donna affascinante che in effetti _non_ sarebbe diventata, sviluppai verso di lei una forma di attaccamento piuttosto insolita: Elena era la sola persona dalla quale avrei accettato una critica, dato che la consideravo sincera sino alla brutalità, e per questo motivo non desideravo che potesse arrivare a disinteressarsi totalmente di me, un giorno. Persino l’essere più vagabondo di questa Terra, probabilmente, desidera credere che da qualche parte esista un angolo che possa definire ‘casa’.  
Era la bussola alla quale gettare un’occhiata quando proprio mi decidevo ad ammettere di aver smarrito la strada, diciamo così. Era il mio punto fermo, e, nonostante tutte le mie smanie di libertà, desideravo ardentemente che restasse.  
Questo, e nient’altro, era alla base dei miei tentativi di compiacerla.  
Elena non era incline a lasciarsi andare ai sentimentalismi e ben di rado esprimeva un giudizio esplicitamente positivo riguardo qualcosa; come già ho detto, era famosa per la sua incisiva aggressività. Nonostante ciò, un po’ alla volta, avevo imparato a leggere tra le righe, a scorgere nei suoi occhi il subitaneo bagliore che sottintendeva l’interesse.  
Avevo iniziato a rubare cose che pensavo potessero esserle gradite.  
Volevo che capisse che potevo viziarla molto più di quanto avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi ragazzo o amica, che non era stato un errore scegliere me.  
Lusingarla apertamente sarebbe apparso eccessivo e lei era troppo scaltra per non rendersene conto, ma potevo per lo meno tentarla con qualcosa che, per nascosto orgoglio e ancor più contenuto piacere, speravo non avrebbe rifiutato.  
In effetti, nonostante all’inizio fosse sembrata vagamente sospettosa quando le avevo offerto un simpatico affarino perché ‘di sicuro sarà più utile a te che a me’, non aveva mai rifiutato uno dei miei regali. E io mi sentivo felice quando scoprivo che li aveva effettivamente usati.  
Il pomeriggio che divise in due la mia esistenza così come l’avevo conosciuta fino ad allora cominciò nel solito modo noioso. Era un giorno di fine estate particolarmente limpido.  
Mi trascinavo in giro da solo, perdendo tempo per le viuzze della mia cittadina senza pensare a niente di specifico e di sicuro non alla montagna di compiti delle vacanze che continuavano a rimanere fisicamente ammassati sulla mia scrivania; i libri scolastici che si riempivano di polvere ancora chiusi da quando l’edificio in questione aveva sospeso le lezioni a Giugno.  
Poco più di un’ora e la cena sarebbe stata rigorosamente servita in casa mia, come voleva la regola, ma non avevo nessuna voglia di tornare a rinchiudermi nella mia stanzetta tanto presto: in quel periodo il cielo non si faceva mai davvero scuro prima delle otto di sera passate, e io avevo voglia di godermi quella parvenza di pseduo-serenità ancora un altro po’.  
Nonostante sapessi come probabilmente sarebbe andata a finire, decisi di farmi un giro anche in uno di quei negozietti che vendono di tutto, dagli articoli per la casa, ai prodotti di bellezza, alle riviste. Non era uno dei posti che frequentavo di solito, ma ne avevo qualche ricordo perché ogni tanto, quando ero bambino e i nostri rapporti non erano ancora arrivati a guastarsi, dovevo aver accompagnato mia madre a fare la spesa da quelle parti.  
All’epoca, le uscite del negozietto non erano protette dai soliti sensori che segnalano la merce non pagata com’è d’uso oggigiorno, e in effetti non parevano esserci neppure quando vi tornai una volta compiuti i sedici anni, ma ebbi modo di notare distrattamente che c’era stato un cambio di cassiere: non più l’ometto di mezza età sempre sorridente delle mie reminiscenze, ma un giovane sulla ventina grazioso quanto corrucciato, con ogni probabilità un figlio minore svogliato reclutato a forza per dare una mano con l’attività di famiglia durante la pausa estiva, oppure un nipote che aveva pensato di potersi guadagnare facilmente uno stipendio per poi capire che era più faticoso di quanto s’aspettasse.  
Il belloccio stava rispondendo a monosillabi ad un’affascinante ragazza bionda con gli occhiali da sole e le gambe abbronzate più lunghe che mi fosse capitato di vedere negli ultimi mesi, forse una fidanzata con la quale non andava più tanto d’accordo. Approfittai della loro disattenzione per avvicinarmi alla mia preda: un rossetto di quelli che si vendono dei grandi magazzini, di marca ma dal prezzo ancora abbordabile; di un color mattone, che, ne ero sicuro, si sarebbe abbinato bene alla carnagione dorata dal sole di Elena.  
Prima d’infilarmi nella corsia, fortunosamente deserta, controllai con la coda dell’occhio il belloccio: la donna era andata via, ma lui aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Non avrebbe badato a me; forse non si era neppure accorto che avevo messo piede lì dentro.  
Feci scivolare il cosmetico in tasca con uno svelto movimento fluido e poi continuai a fissare per qualche secondo il resto degli oggetti esposti, per quanto dovesse sembrare strano che un ragazzo s’interessasse a quel genere di articoli.   
Solo dopo quest’ultima, falsa parvenza di ricerca senza riuscita, tornai suoi miei passi. Nonostante nella decina di secondi e nei pochi metri che avevano separato me dall’oggetto del desiderio il cuore mi avesse picchiato nel petto con la mancanza di senno di sempre, l’eccitazione che generalmente accompagnava quei furti forse non premeditati ma sicuramente consapevoli scemò per i suoi tre quarti nell’istante in cui strinsi le dita intorno alla suddetta cosa.  
Per il resto, sapevo già per consolidata abitudine come organizzare la mia uscita: niente atteggiamento da cavallo coi paraocchi, sfuggire agli sguardi è quasi sempre indice di senso di colpa; niente corsa verso la porta se non c’è un motivo plausibile per farlo e specialmente se prima ti sei mosso con la cautela che si avrebbe in un negozio di cristalli, anche se ti trovi in un supermercato; niente sorrisetti ipocriti ed inutili scambi di convenevoli coi gestori, a meno che tu non li abbia già salutati quando sei arrivato o non li conosca almeno di vista.  
Potevo già scorgere il sole che lambiva le foglie dei cespugli nei giardinetti che accompagnavano quel tratto di marciapiede, quando una stretta sulla spalla, gentile ma vigorosa, mi trattenne dall’avanzare oltre.  
Capii immediatamente di essere stato scoperto; me lo disse una morsa di gelo improvvisa all’altezza della bocca dello stomaco. Ma quando mi voltai, credo, ero riuscito a dipingere sul mio viso un’espressione di accettabile innocenza.  
\- Hai messo qualcosa in tasca, - mi disse il commesso carino.   
Non era una domanda, ma una constatazione fatta in tono straordinariamente cortese, date le circostanze e i nostri rispettivi ruoli. Disse ‘qualcosa’, ma probabilmente sapeva perfettamente che si trattava di un rossetto. Sembrava stordito dall’idea che un ragazzino avesse rubato un oggetto qualunque sotto i suoi occhi, più agitato per il pensiero del furto in sé che arrabbiato per il tentativo di trafugare la sua merce. Tra noi due, certamente pareva quello più agitato.  
In ogni modo, non tentai neppure di giustificarmi, ma gli porsi il rossetto causa dei miei guai senza arrossire.  
Lo raccolse sfilandomelo via dalle dita con delicatezza, guardandolo ancora disturbato da come si erano svolti gli eventi.  
Non appena allentò la sua presa, scivolata oramai quasi lungo il braccio, azzardai qualche prudente passo indietro senza interrompere il contatto visivo, come si potrebbe fare quando sei puntato da un serpente velenoso indeciso se aggredire te o il ramoscello che cresce al tuo fianco. Con l’unica differenza che gli occhi vuoti del ragazzo mi stavano riempiendo di un’angoscia forse più profonda di qualunque paura.  
Mi staccai leggermente a fatica da quelle iridi colme di altrettanta inquietudine mansueta, dandogli la schiena.  
  
Una cosa che imparai presto da quell’esperienza è che, se il dolore può essere paragonato ad una ferita che stilla sangue, la tensione conseguente allo smascheramento è molto più simile ad un’infezione che pulsa sotto le bende.  
Come tutti quelli che avevano problemi simili ai miei, sapevo perfettamente che presto o tardi qualcuno mi avrebbe colto in flagrante, ma non avevo mai pensato seriamente a questioni derivanti da ciò come il ritrovarsi la pedina penale sporca o, più semplicemente, la vergogna che sarebbe piombata su di me quando i miei familiari e conoscenti avrebbero saputo e giudicato la faccenda.  
Non penso di essere mai arrivato al punto da pianificare la mie giornate intorno a quei trenta secondi durante i quali l’ansia di scoprire se me l’avrei fatta franca ancora una volta o no era tale da farmi dimenticare qualsiasi mia altra amenità esistenziale, ma so che, in tempi pericolosamente brevi, quegli attimi d’intensa attività adrenalinica erano diventati per me una sfacciata quanto immancabile routine.  
Non voglio dire di non aver mai provato neppure un briciolo di rimorso dopo quelle azioni, ma alla fine non tentai neppure più di regolare quegli impulsi: semplicemente, entravo nei negozi con la consapevolezza che non sarei riuscito a venirne fuori se non con le tasche un po’ più pesanti. Per la precisione, non colsi più alcuna occasione per cercare di mettermi un freno, mi arresi a me stesso.  
Iniziai a ficcarmi nelle situazioni più assurde, a sfidare il pericolo di essere sorpreso a rubare con maggior vivacità assecondando nel contempo la mia nuova dimestichezza nel mentire: un altro po’, e l’avrei considerata una sorta di sfida ai miei limiti.   
Ero quasi orgoglioso della mia abilità nel misurare il momento più opportuno, della grazia con la quale riuscivo a tirare giù di tutto dagli scaffali e a farlo scomparire tra le pieghe dei miei abiti con la familiarità di un prestigiatore fingendo di controllarne il prezzo, dei falsi sorrisi coi quali dissimulavo l’apprensione quando avevo il dubbio che qualcuno avesse notato le mie manovre.  
Naturalmente, fu proprio questa spudoratezza calcolata a tradirmi: l’eccessiva prudenza non può rendere che incauti.  
Eppure, in qualsiasi modo mi sforzassi di vedere o gestire quella faccenda, il senso d’inutilità nella quale gravitava non sfuggiva neppure a me. Una volta superato il brivido che mi portava sino alle soglie del rischio, morto il nervosismo che precedeva l’atto in un climax crescente, gli oggetti sottratti con l’inganno venivano regalati o finivano nascosti in un angolo, subito dimenticati.  
Secondo alcuni, i cleptomani rubano per provvedere ad una specie di risarcimento personale; come se, assieme all’inevitabile punizione che sarebbe seguita alla scoperta, sperassero di attirare così anche quelle attenzioni delle quali si sentono tanto carenti. Non so dire se questo sia il ragionamento più corretto da seguire, ma dubito che a quell’età sarei stato in grado di considerare informazioni del genere serenamente.  
Come un condannato rassegnatosi ad essere trascinato fino al patibolo per l’esecuzione della condanna, io, immobile e con le braccia intrecciate dietro la schiena, fissavo il porto in amareggiata attesa della mia sicuramente prossima umiliazione.  
Ho sempre avuto un rapporto strano con l’acqua. Sono un discreto nuotatore e non mi dispiace starmene in ammollo, eppure ho sempre avuto un sottile timore del mare. Non certo di quelle spiaggette sabbiose dove, cunette bastarde a parte, puoi renderti conto subito di dove si tocca, quanto piuttosto delle scogliere rocciose e dei moli: qui i piedi sono ben saldi alla terra, già più in là ci sono venti metri di vuoto profondo. Un buio brulicante comunque di creature vive, che galleggiano in esso come fantasmi lucenti.  
Non sono mai riuscito a fissare per più di un paio di minuti la fredda distesa dell’oceano, ferro liquido, senza avere un capogiro.  
Mi accorsi solo dopo un certo tempo di alcune occhiate preoccupate dei passanti, che forse dovevano aver cominciato a credere che stessi meditando di buttarmi di sotto.  
Controllai l’orologio: a dispetto della luminosità del sole, ancora accettabile, ero in ritardo per la cena.  
Non me la sentivo di ritrovarmi subito di fronte le brutte facce dei miei genitori, per quanto loro, anche notando la mia agitazione, al massimo l’avrebbero etichettata come l’ennesima paturnia adolescenziale. Non mi restava quindi altra scelta se non rifugiarmi da Elena.  
  
Non appena i nostri sguardi s’incrociarono, prese il telefono in mano e, nonostante le mie soffocate proteste, la mia amica chiamò mia madre per annunciarle che sarei rimasto a mangiare a casa sua.  
Chiaramente mia madre obbiettò, dicendo che le sembrava maleducato con tanto poco preavviso, ma Lena la rassicurò, mentendo, che i suoi erano perfettamente d’accordo, e alla fine riuscì a convincerla a lasciarmi in pace per almeno un altro paio d’ore.   
La mia fortuna stava nel fatto che, nonostante i miei genitori non apprezzassero quasi per nulla le mie scelte ed i miei gusti, Elena, grazie ad i suoi buoni voti a scuola e alla sua fama di ragazza ‘tranquilla’, era simpatica agli adulti, perciò la loro neppure tanto nascosta speranza era che mi facessi coinvolgere da lei magari fino al punto da mettere la testa a posto. Come molti altri, sbagliavano nel credere che noi due stessimo insieme, ed erano abbastanza ottusi da confondere il menefreghismo di lei con delle buone maniere.  
La famiglia di Elena, in ogni caso, non fece storie per la mia intrusione, anzi, si dimostrarono tutti sinceramente felici per quella mia improvvisata. Forse notarono anche il mio nervosismo di fondo, ma furono bravi a non farmelo pesare.  
Dato che eravamo un ragazzo d una ragazza non ci avrebbero permesso di dormire insieme, quindi non avevamo molto tempo a disposizione per parlare. Comunque Elena, che probabilmente aveva già indovinato la vera ragione della mia visita, mi ascoltò con la serietà di sempre, e grazie a Dio si risparmiò frasi del tipo ‘Te l’avevo detto’.  
Non fece alcun commento, in effetti, e alla fine del mio racconto m’invitò a seguirla fuori la terrazza di camera sua, che dominava buona parte del nostro quartiere. Pensavo volesse semplicemente godersi la brezza serale come al solito, invece m’indicò col dito una bella villa in fondo alla strada, non molto lontano rispetto a dove ci trovavamo noi.  
\- Vedi quella casa? – domandò in tono incolore. – Lì ci vive il tuo commesso.  
Dopo essere stato colto sul fatto non avevo avuto alcuna reazione manifestamente plateale: niente lacrimoni di vergogna, niente fughe in corsa tra la folla facendomi largo a spintoni tra i pedoni stupiti per allontanarmi dal luogo dell’oltraggio. Semplicemente, la faccia ancora incrostata di freddezza simulata, ne avevo preso le distanze a passi rapidi ma misurati, con la netta sensazione che, se mi fossi voltato e avessi incrociato di nuovo lo sguardo addolorato e stupito insieme di quel tipo, le mie suole si sarebbero incollate automaticamente al selciato impedendomi di scappare oltre.  
\- L’ho capito quando mi hai detto il nome del negozio, - spiegò Lena. – Il tuo commesso è uno dei due figli dei galleristi. Fa l’università, ma pare che ultimamente stia pure lavorando a mezza giornata lì alternandosi al proprietario, che è un amico di famiglia.  
\- Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose? – le chiesi con un fremito di paura.  
\- Mia sorella Danielle conosce la figlia più grande dei galleristi, Julia. Una volta faceva ripetizioni di matematica con lei. – Elena mi gettò uno sguardo esasperato. – Julia, l’albina, l’hai mai vista in giro da queste parti?  
A quella precisazione qualcosa nel mio cervello si mosse, fornendomi l’immagine sfocata di un’alta ragazza dagli insoliti capelli candidi e gli occhi rossicci, belli ma secondo me un po’ inquietanti.  
\- Uhm… sì, penso di sì, - borbottai. – I rapporti col vicinato non sono mai stati il mio forte.  
Elena sospirò.  
\- Non è questo il problema, - mormorò piano. – Non ci sei ancora arrivato? Se la mia famiglia conosce i Claydon è possibile che questo valga anche per la tua, e non hai pensato che questo potrebbe essere correlato al fatto che il tuo commesso non ha fatto resistenza quando sei andato via?  
La sua affermazione fu sufficiente a sbalzarmi definitivamente via dal mio torpore.  
\- Stai forse dicendo che quel tizio potrebbe essere andato fino a casa mia a raccontare tutto?! - esclamai quasi urlando.  
\- Ti sei assicurato che non ci fossero telecamere in azione quando hai preso quella roba, vero…? – sussurrò lei a voce più bassa, facendomi sbarrare gli occhi.  
Mi lasciai ricadere fino al suolo scivolando contro il muro, finché il mio sedere non toccò terra. Elena adesso appariva preoccupata tanto quanto me.  
\- _Merda fottuta_ …  
\- Non è il caso di essere volgari, - mi rimbeccò, e io la guardai storto. - Magari potremmo parlargli.  
\- Che?!  
\- Domani è Sabato, non dovrebbe andare a lavoro. Forse lo troveremo a casa, al mattino, - continuò soprappensiero, incurante del mio sbalordimento.  
\- Che diavolo d’intenzioni hai? – la fermai, irritato. – Non posso spiegare il mio comportamento, e non sarei creduto se mentissi.  
Quando risollevò il mento, Elena aveva recuperato quel solito cipiglio che non ammetteva repliche: così come aveva deciso, così si sarebbe fatto.  
\- Non penso che i tuoi genitori sappiano già cos’è successo, altrimenti ti avrebbero detto di tornare a casa subito. – Stavo per ribattere, ma non me lo permise: - Chiaramente non posso sapere se il tipo è andato a parlare con i tuoi mentre tu eri qui né posso assicurarti che non lo farà stasera, ma, in caso contrario, potremmo passare da lui domattina e cercare di convincerlo a non farlo. Tenterò d’inventarmi qualcosa di utile per allora.  
\- E la scuola? – le ricordai perfidamente, quasi c’avessi guadagnato qualcosa smontandola.  
\- C’è assemblea domani, le lezioni finiscono prima, - replicò senza battere ciglio. – In ogni caso, non avremmo potuto presentarci da lui alle otto del mattino, no?  
Vedendola così convinta compresi subito che, volente o nolente, l’avrei seguita nei suoi intenti, ma non ero così certo che quella sua genialata sarebbe riuscita a salvarmi dal mio destino.  
  
Il bel commesso non si era presentato a casa mia, esattamente come si era augurata la mia compagna di confidenze. La quale, prima che me ne andassi, si era sforzata di farmi imparare almeno il nome proprio del nostro uomo: Saul.  
Le ore dell’assemblea si consumarono ad una ad una troppo velocemente, se confrontate con l’ammontare della mia ansia in crescita costante. Elena, invece, appariva tranquilla e sicura di sé, anche se per in momento non mi aveva ancora rivelato alcun fantomatico ‘piano’ che avrebbe contribuito a tirarmi fuori dai guai: era come se, per qualche magica ragione, si aspettasse che, una volta ritrovatomi davanti Saul, sarei stato in grado d’ideare su due piedi un discorso abbastanza commovente da muoverlo a compassione nei miei confronti.  
Io mi sentivo molto meno ottimista, invece, e quando giungemmo al grande cancello che ci separava dallo splendido giardino dei Claydon, desiderai ardentemente che mi si presentasse una buona occasione per darmela a gambe.  
Non ci fu neppure bisogno di suonare il campanello, purtroppo: Julia era accomodata sotto un piccolo pergolato poco lontano assieme ad un’altra ragazza bionda che, con orrore, riconobbi essere la tipa incrociata quand’ero stato al negozio, ed entrambe si accorsero di noi sentendo le nostre voci (la mia dai toni acuti e vagamente agitati, quella di Elena altrettanto squittente, ma che m’invitava al silenzio).  
Julia ci venne incontro sorridendo, così scoprii subito che lei sapeva della mia esistenza mentre io ricordava a malapena della sua, e accolse Elena col calore che si riserverebbe ad una buona amica, per quanto, che io ne sapessi, non avrebbero dovuto essere poi tanto in confidenza. Invece la donna bionda, Christina, non diede segno d’avermi riconosciuto, per mio parziale sollievo.  
L’albina allora ventisettenne non nascose la propria sorpresa quando, dopo i salamelecchi femminili di rito, Elena le spiegò che eravamo venuti da loro per vedere Saul. Per quanto stupita, comunque, c’indicò la via per trovarlo: anche lui si era sistemato in giardino per studiare, ma da un altro lato.  
Col cuore in gola seguii il passo veloce di Elena, che nonostante le gambette corte avanzava spedita, pur rimanendo dietro di lei.  
Saul, mal mimetizzato tra le peonie e riparato dal sole da un grosso ombrellone, come se avesse temuto la sola idea che la luce arrivasse ad accarezzare la sua pelle bianchissima ed ancora intatta, era immerso nella lettura di un grosso libro illustrato che, a giudicare dal titolo, parlava di arte italiana nel Rinascimento.  
Nei grandi occhi avellana di Elena, intenti ad osservarlo in silenzio mentre si mordeva le labbra, scorsi un interesse ormai abbastanza ben accennato da poter essere colto che mi ferì, quanto e più della muta meraviglia che lessi in quelli di Saul, i quali si piantarono immediatamente su di me ignorandola.  
  
“Il ringraziamento dopo aver ricevuto una buona azione o un regalo è ugualmente un controdono immateriale; una formula con la quale chi ha ricevuto il regalo tenta di neutralizzare o, appunto, di vendicare l’intromissione nella sua esistenza.” (*)

* * *

(*) Entrambi i brani sono stati tratti dal libro ‘Storia dei generi voluttuari’ di Wolfgang Schivelbusch; nel primo caso viene citato l’antropologo Marcel Mauss.


	26. Red Dahlia

La stragrande maggioranza delle persone alle quali è stata concessa l’occasione di passare un certo lasso di tempo in compagnia di Saul, colleghi di lavoro soprattutto, hanno avuto modo di constatare come soltanto una misera varietà di espressioni facciali umanamente classificabili come tali paressero appartenergli, per lo meno quand’era convinto di essere al centro dell’attenzione: come cera che si scioglie per via di un calore intenso, i muscoli del suo volto, passato l’istante dello sforzo atto a tener su un qualsivoglia ghigno di circostanza, si sgonfiavano istantaneamente ridonandogli la consueta compostezza inespressiva.  
Non che con me Saul avesse fatto molte concessioni in quel senso, per quanto sarebbe giunto infine a identificarmi come amico nella sua ristretta cerchia di accoliti consenzienti o meno, ma, si può ben dire, che durante quei nostri primi incontri senza dubbio ebbi l’opportunità di assistere ad alcune delle sue più esplicite manifestazioni emotive.  
Mentre Elena si era portata avanti di qualche passo come a volergli andare incontro, salutandolo, per quanto il ventiduenne non le avesse fatto alcun cenno per invogliarla ad avanzare, io invece rimasi bloccato nel mio angolo parzialmente protetto dalle ombre del fogliame; un pungente dolore che s’irradiava nei miei arti formicolanti come se le piante dei piedi mi fossero state inchiodate da qualcuno al suolo ricoperto di prato inglese ben curato.  
Ancora quelle sensazioni, alla sfida delle sue iridi brillanti: frustrazione, come se mi fosse importato qualcosa di averlo deluso; panico, per la consapevolezza di sapermi nelle sue mani.  
La percezione di quell’attimo di stasi, di resa incondizionata da parte mia sotto un’imposizione dovuta alle circostanze, durò un tempo appena percettibile… ma a lui non era certamente sfuggito.  
\- Questo è Liam, - disse Elena senza imbarazzo, come presentandomi ad un amico di vecchia data che non stesse aspettando altro.  
Saul non sembrò sorprendersi di tanta confidenza da parte sua. Allungò nella mia direzione un lungo braccio magro, avvolto fino al polso in stoffa leggera e nera nonostante ci trovassimo in estate, come se non fosse stato neppure in grado di percepire la calura stagionale ancora fastidiosa. La sua mano candida possedeva dita incredibilmente affusolate, quasi femminee.  
\- Saul Heine (*), - mormorò scandendo per bene le parole, manco fossi stato uno straniero che non capiva la sua lingua, ma in tono smorzato, come se il semplice pronunciare il suo nome gli costasse un qualche sforzo.  
Sgusciai fuori dal mio nascondiglio fatto d’ombre e foglie per ricambiare il suo gesto di benvenuto in maniera automatica, più per mera cortesia che per mio effettivo desiderio.  
\- Liam Blucher, - borbottai in risposta, udibilmente controvoglia. – Hai intenzione di denunciarmi?  
Elena trasalì platealmente, a quella mia uscita sfacciata: ovvio, vista la mia situazione sarebbe stato meglio dimostrare un po’ più di cortesia nel modo di pormi, ma ero già abbastanza nervoso di mio e ben poco intenzionato a tirarla per le lunghe.  
\- Tu cosa pensi che dovrei fare? – mi domandò lui dolcemente, aggrottando la fronte nella parodia di un’espressione incredula.  
Senza chiedere il permesso mi lasciai ricadere seduto al suo fianco mancando per un secondo il suo libro d’arte, che mi sfilò da sotto il sedere giusto prima che mi ci accomodassi su.  
\- Presumo che sarebbe un tantino inutile, da parte mia, tentare di muoverti a compassione imbastendo qualche storiellina lacrimosa…  
\- Liam, _ti prego_ , - mi ammonì Lena, fattasi improvvisamente preoccupata, ma la ignorai.  
\- Pare che tu non abbia ancora parlato ai miei genitori. Hai intenzione di farlo? – insistetti, deciso a non cedere davanti al suo cipiglio indifferente.  
Saul si stese completamente sulla sdraio, incurante della mia presenza, fingendo di sentirsi a proprio agio e con tutta l’intenzione di farmelo intendere. Con un lieve movimento del capo accennò a casa mia, che si poteva intravedere al di là della fitta rete di foglie d’edera avvinghiate attorno alla cancellata che segnava i confini del vasto giardino dei Claydon.  
\- Anche se le nostre case si trovano praticamente l’una di fronte all’altra, sembra che tu non ti ricordi affatto di me (**). Abito in questa casa da dodici anni, e la frequento forse da quando sono nato. Ci saremmo visti un sacco di volte…  
Mi sporsi su di lui facendo leva facendo leva su un bracciolo fino a sovrastarlo.  
\- Beh, avrei preferito approfondire la nostra conoscenza in un frangente più gradevole, - lo rimbeccai sarcastico.  
Saul sibilò, compunto ma deciso:  
\- Come tu stesso ti premuri di farmi notare, i nostri brevi incontri non sono mai giunti a sbocciare in una vera amicizia, ragion per cui non mi sento obbligato a preoccuparmi per il tuo futuro. La merce rubata è tornata al suo posto senza ulteriori affanni per me e per il proprietario del negozio per il quale lavoro, che chiaramente non verrà mai disturbato dal pensiero che qualcuno abbia attentato alle sue mercanzie, e per quel che mi riguarda la questione può chiudersi qui.  
Stordito da quel fiume di parole sciorinate in fretta in maniera troppo complessa, mi ci vollero alcuni istanti prima che lo stordimento lasciasse spazio alla comprensione: Saul aveva intenzione di coprirmi, per quanto avevo capito, perché non intendeva accollarsi ulteriori seccature a causa mia.  
Le gambe di plastica di quella sedia-sdraio di cattiva fattura sulla quale eravamo seduti, che sin dall’inizio mi era apparsa così poco adatta a quella dimora tanto elegante, cedettero di colpo.  
Il libro ricco di figure rinascimentali fu catapultato direttamente in un’aiuola fangosa appena annaffiata; Elena gridò.  
Per diversi secondi gambe e braccia s’intrecciarono inutilmente tra loro per aria, confuse, fino a quando Saul non mi riportò alla mente la giusta percezione di spazio e membra bofonchiando:  
\- Che ne diresti di scendere dal mio stomaco?  
  
\- Sei stato gentile, con quella ragazza.  
Saul distolse lo sguardo dalle foto che stava esaminando e, con un colpetto, raddrizzò gli occhiali sul proprio naso.  
\- Che vuoi dire? – domandò alla sorella. Un alone di sospetto insinuante inquinava la sua voce.  
\- Le presti sempre i tuoi preziosi libri senza fare una piega, - disse Julia indicando con un ampio gesto le mensole stracariche di volumi pesanti. – E ieri sera sei rimasto a parlare con lei a telefono a lungo, senza preoccuparti del tempo che ti avrebbe fatto perdere.  
Stava per domandarle da quand’era che s’impicciava tanto delle sue telefonate, ma poi ripiegò su una risposta ancora più acida:  
\- Anche se l’età potrebbe essere quella giusta, temo che oramai la mia sessualità abbia preso una deviazione ben precisa, come tu stessa sai; quindi dubito che ci proverò con quella bambina.  
Julia sollevò un sopracciglio in segno di rimprovero, ma Saul accusò la stoccata silenziosa senza reagire.  
\- Quella ragazzina ti viene dietro? Non sarebbero fatti miei…  
\- Non lo sono, infatti, - la interruppe bruscamente, adirato. – Non ci ricascherò; niente nuovi scandali per la nostra famiglia a così breve distanza dall’ultimo, figurati. Non so se quell’Elena venga qui per vedere me, ma di sicuro è interessata anche ai miei testi d’arte. E dato che non me li ha mai rovinati, non vedo perché non possa prestargliene qualcuno di tanto in tanto.  
\- Una ragazza, per giunta così giovane, che preferisce le fotografie di qualche monumento famoso a _te_? – sussurrò l’albina poco convinta.  
Saul aggrottò la fronte, come se gli avesse appena fatto un affronto personale: non potevi offendere la materia di cui viveva e sperare di passarla liscia.  
\- Io ad otto anni leggevo libri del liceo, - disse alzando le spalle, come in un ironico scusarsi. - Comunque mi ha chiesto un favore, e io gliel’ho concesso.  
Julia si sedette sullo spigolo della sua scrivania, chiaro segno che non aveva intenzione di andarsene tanto presto come il fratello si augurava.  
\- Mi rendo conto di sembrarti pedante, ma inizio ad essere veramente preoccupata per te, Saul.  
\- Perché pensi sempre che ci sia qualche intrigo amoroso nascosto? – sbottò. – Va bene, con Julius hai avuto ragione sin dall’inizio, ma adesso che vorresti fare, impedirmi di rivolgere la parola a qualsiasi ragazzo o ragazza mi capitasse sotto gli occhi che abbia meno di diciotto anni? Mi metterete una cintura di castità e mi legherete in catene ai muri di camera mia?  
Julia sospirò.  
\- Potresti evitare di sprizzare veleno a sproposito così puerilmente? - lo rimproverò con stanchezza. – E’ che quel Liam Blucher non ha una buona reputazione…  
Il giovane uomo ridacchiò, sinceramente divertito dall’assurdità della situazione.  
\- Mio Dio, Julia! Temi che quel ragazzino possa attentare alla mia _virtù_? Pensi che possa compromettermi oltre? – disse in un soffio, sprezzante. – Non sento poi questa grande necessità di avere a che fare con un moccioso più disinibito di me che mi faccia da guida per certe cose, stai sicura.  
\- Mi dispiace che tu te la stia prendendo tanto, - mormorò Julia, arrossendo lievemente. – Credo che tu sia abbastanza maturo per poter decidere della tua vita, ma t’invito comunque alla prudenza. Non ero contraria al rapporto che stava nascendo tra te e Julius, lo sai…  
\- Julius è un ragazzo intelligente, non mi aspetterà, - sussurrò lui flebile. – Lo considero una persona speciale per me, indipendentemente dalla sua età anagrafica e dai nostri legami di parentela… ma qualunque cosa potesse nascere tra noi è stata frenata ancor prima di cominciare. E non solo per via dei nostri rispettivi genitori, ma anche per volontà mia.  
Una forma di sorpresa dardeggiò negli occhi rossicci di Julia, ma la ragazza non aggiunse altro. Era chiaro che adesso si sentiva in colpa per aver rivangato quella storia.  
\- C’hai capito qualcosa? – gli chiese accennando alle fotografie sparpagliate davanti a lui. Voleva cambiare argomento, e il fratello prese volentieri la palla al balzo:  
\- Non molto, - ribatté Saul grattandosi la nuca. – Secondo il signor Le Roy Chabrier questi sono simboli alchemici, ma cosa significhino di preciso e come mai la stessa sequenza venga ripetuta più volte e in luoghi diversi sui mobili della stanza in cui fu ritratta Loreen, ancora non l’abbiamo capito.  
Si stava riferendo agli strani, minuscoli simboli semi-celati in vari angoli del quadro che ritraeva la rossa causa dei suoi ultimi pensieri, i classici piccoli particolari che noti di sott’occhio prima che l’attenzione ti si concentri sulla protagonista principale del ritratto. Non era stato molto più difficile che accorgersi dello stratagemma escogitato nel diario del nonno per nascondere gli indizi che lo avevano condotto ai baroni di Dalglish e al dipinto stesso, conservato a Glasgow, ma l’alchimia davvero non rientrava nelle conoscenze di Saul.  
Era molto bravo a fare ricerche, ma temeva che stavolta, pur dopo aver identificato i significati nascosti dietro le quasi invisibili figure, non sarebbe riuscito a carpirne facilmente il senso metaforico, quale che fosse.  
Era stato per questo che, seppur a malincuore, aveva permesso a Julia di coinvolgere in quella parte della ricerca qualcun altro, evitando, si augurava, di spiegargli per filo e per segno i fatti e limitandosi a richiedergli quella piccola consulenza: si trattava di Luc YannLe Roy Chabrier, padre di Christina ed archeologo di fiducia alle dipendenze della galleria Claydon, per conto della quale aveva compiuto più di un lavoro.  
\- Cosa sarebbero, poi, questi sgorbi? – domandò a quel punto Julia arricciando il naso davanti ad una delle foto, che teneva tra la punta delle dita come se fosse stata sporca.  
Saul declamò la lista prontamente, come se l’avesse imparata a memoria e si fosse tenuto pronto per recitargliela:  
\- Un albero carico di lune, un leone ed una leonessa che si combattono, un’aquila che divora un leone, un corvo, un dragone che si morde la coda, tre fontane, il simbolo alchemico del mercurio, un prete nell’atto di unire in matrimonio un uomo ed una donna, la pioggia, un ermafrodito, una rosa ed una salamandra (***).  
\- Gran bello zoo, - commentò la donna, una volta terminato il minuzioso elenco. – Ma che c’entra, con noi?  
\- Non lo so, - fu la cupa replica del ragazzo. – La terminologia simbolica dell’alchimia non è poi qualcosa di così complesso da decifrare, ma temo che, come al solito, nel nostro caso rimanderà a qualcos’altro… e ancora non sono riusciti a farmi un ingrandimento decente dello specchio.  
\- Dello _specchio_? – borbottò lei, sempre più confusa.  
\- Sì, proprio dello specchio, - disse Saul spazientito. – Perché, dite pure quello che volete, ma secondo me non ci sono riflesse solo ombre…  
\- L’escamotage dello specchio curvo che riflette parti della scena fuori campo rispetto a ciò che è ‘inquadrato’ nel dipinto è un espediente abbastanza sfruttato, nella pittura fiamminga… Pensa a ‘Il Donatore e San Giovanni Battista’ di Robert Campin, o al ‘Ritratto dei coniugi Arnolfini’di Jan Van Eyck… - mormorò Julia, cercando di placare la sua agitazione evidente. – Non è detto che delle forme confuse possano significare qualcosa in più che un tentativo da parte dell’artista di mettere in luce la sua abilità col pennello.  
Le iridi grigie del ventiduenne, tanto simili ad argento liquido, si piantarono in quelle cinabro dell’albina.  
\- Spero soltanto che i miei motivi di preoccupazione non crescano davvero di pari passo all’analisi di qualche maledetta inquadratura piazzata con fin troppa attenzione, - disse sibillino. – Come se quest’affare non portasse già abbastanza rogne…  
  
Bryan era considerato dalla maggioranza delle persone un ragazzo abbastanza carino, con i suoi begli occhioni di un azzurro brillante in contrasto con i capelli scuri perennemente cosparsi di gel, nonostante i suoi canini superiori insolitamente sporgenti gli avessero fatto guadagnare soprannomi e similitudini poco simpatiche.  
Non frequentavamo lo stesso istituto, ma ci eravamo conosciuti durante una gita scolastica ed eravamo rimasti in contatto. Aveva qualche anno più di me e, come regalo per aver superato brillantemente l’esame di maturità, i suoi genitori gli avevano regalato una graziosa automobilina nuova che lui aveva deciso bene d’inaugurare in maniera alternativa in mia piacevole compagnia, invece di limitarsi a scarrozzarmi per la città.  
Odio fare sesso in macchina. L’odiavo allora tanto quanto adesso; lo trovo squallido e scomodo.  
Difficile definire se sia meno romantico di una sveltina in un vicolo coperto per metà d’immondizia, dove almeno sei sicuro che difficilmente qualcuno verrà a dare una sbirciata, o più desolante della camera ad ore di un motel di terz’ordine, che se ci vanno due maschi insieme fa abbastanza ‘marchettaro con cliente al seguito’, ma se non altro di solito ha anche annessa una doccia dove ripulirti da sudore ed altri liquidi sgradevolmente appiccicosi, dopo che hai finito.  
In quel momento avrei messo volentieri da parte il senso di vergogna nei confronti dell’opinione altrui in cambio di un po’ d’acqua tiepida per fare le mie abluzioni, ma Bryan evidentemente era troppo tirchio per finanziarci il diritto di sfruttare un vecchio materasso per un’ora: come piano orizzontale utile poteva bastargli un seggiolino reclinato con una grottesca copertura a cuori blu.  
Messe rapidamente al bando le prime gentilezze iniziali ed essendo ormai il mio compagno partito in quarta da un po’, finalmente potei estraniarmi da quel contesto a me fin troppo familiare del quale mi ero già annoiato, mentre Bryan si faceva spazio tra le mia carni possedendomi con più foga.  
\- Non è come pensi, - aveva borbottato Elena tra i denti, quando le avevo domandato se _per caso_ non fossimo passati a trovare Saul Claydon perché lei aveva voglia di dargli un’occhiata, più che per bloccare sul nascere ulteriori sviluppi del pasticcio in cui mi ero cacciato.  
Ero assolutamente certo che in un’altra situazione mi avrebbe aggredito di brutto, se avessi fatto intendere che poteva essere interessata ad un ragazzo qualsiasi, ma stavolta mi aveva risposto, quasi con vago timore, ‘Non è come pensi’, come a dire che allora qualcosa da considerare effettivamente c’era…!  
Torchiarla era stato veramente penoso. Vedere la fiera, aggressiva Elena ficcare la coda tra le gambe ed abbassare le orecchie come un cagnolino spaventato mi aveva disturbato quasi più del sentirle confessare la verità: lei e Saul Claydon si conoscevano già da un certo tempo e si frequentavano per motivi di studio, diciamo così, visto che il ragazzo si occupava di cose che le interessavano parecchio. Aspetto ancora più avvilente da tenere in conto, aveva ammesso di avergli parlato di me e del mio problema prima che ci recassimo alla sua villa, pregandolo di non spifferare tutto ai miei genitori perché prendessero provvedimenti nei miei confronti… Ecco spiegato il motivo per cui lei era apparsa sempre così tranquilla mentre io maceravo nell’ansia torturandomi sul mio prossimo futuro.  
Non ero geloso di Elena, o almeno non nel significato classico del termine, ma, lo ammetto, fino ad allora, nel mio egocentrismo, non avevo mai riflettuto seriamente sull’eventualità che potesse aver avuto altri interessi seri all’infuori di me.  
Checché potesse negarlo, infatti, ero convinto che quel Saul gli piacesse almeno un poco; ma l’aspetto più atroce della faccenda era che loro due avevano in comune qualcosa di cui io non sarei mai stato esperto: erano entrambi affascinati da pezzi di tela che per me erano soltanto imbrattati di colore, da marmo sbozzato del quale riuscivo a stento a percepire la bellezza oggettiva, e da stupidi edifici dai soffitti alti che mi sembravano nulla più che bicocche neppure sempre ben restaurate.  
Il padre di Danielle ed Elena insegnava Storia dell’Arte alle superiori, ma non avrei mai immaginato che fosse riuscito a passare ad una delle sue figlie l’amore per quella materia.  
Per lo meno non alla mia svogliata Elena, la ragazza che apparentemente non si faceva mai sorprendere da nulla e che passava tutti i suoi esami praticamente senza studiare, quasi per una sorta di benevola volontà divina. O furbizia puramente umana, non lo sapevo.  
Avevo sempre creduto che, come me, si limitasse a lasciarsi vivere in flaccida attesa dell’evento qualsiasi che avrebbe rivoluzionato la sua piatta esistenza… e adesso venivo a scoprire che, a mia insaputa, si era fatta un amico più adulto, più bello e più colto di me, col quale condivideva esperienze che io, nella mia piccolezza mentale, non potevo arrivare ad apprezzare…  
Senza contare che l’amichetto in questione un giorno avrebbe ereditato una celebre galleria dove magari anche lei sarebbe potuta andare a lavorare, se avesse proseguito su quella strada, mentre io ero il semplice figlio di un elettrauto che non avrebbe mai potuto raccomandarla in niente.  
Pensavo che, come me, mal tollerasse certi ricconi snob e tutti quelli che si vantavano di provenire dalla cosiddetta ‘classe elitaria’, me era evidente che mi ero sbagliato anche in quello.  
Mentre riflettevo furioso su quei particolari irritanti pensai a lei con odio una volta in più, accusandola perfino del fatto mi fossi ritrovato di nuovo a farmi montare dall’ennesimo caprone che scordava in fretta le maniere delicate.  
Il legame lievemente oppressivo che m’illudevo avesse tenuto insieme me ed Elena durante la nostra adolescenza stava per frantumarsi, lasciando il posto a qualcosa di molto più costruttivo ed equilibrato. Ma mi ci sarebbe voluto ancora del tempo prima di arrivare a capirlo; prima che accettassi l’idea che, per crescere, è necessario limitarsi ad afferrare i nostri appigli sicuri solo quando ve ne è davvero una stretta necessità.  
  
A non molta distanza dal mio primo vero litigio con Elena, una serie di fastidiosi e persistenti disturbi mi costrinsero a rivolgermi ad un medico per un controllo. Scelsi un consultorio per poterci andare da solo ed evitare che quella storia si trasformasse in un affare di stato, dato che, considerata l’area interessata dal problema, avevo capito subito che si trattava di un’infezione di origine venerea.  
La gentile dottoressa che si occupò della mia visita appurò presto che per fortuna non si trattava di nulla di grave, ma dovetti sorbirmi un prevedibile sermone circa le mie sconsiderate abitudini sessuali. Cosa abbastanza scontata visto che, una volta fattosi da parte il rischio di poter mettere incinta qualche ragazza, capitava sempre più spesso che m’impegnassi relativamente poco nel convincere i miei fino ad allora svariati partner a prendere delle precauzioni verso inconvenienti anche più preoccupanti di una gravidanza non programmata.  
Spaventato all’ipotesi di poter morire d’AIDS ancor prima di arrivare a diventare maggiorenne, promisi a me stesso che da quel giorno in poi avrei evitato di essere ancora così imprudente e che, se possibile, avrei fatto un po’ più attenzione nella scelta delle persone alle quali concedermi… Non avevo letto disapprovazione, negli occhi di quella dottoressa che chiaramente aveva capito a che genere di pratiche mi dedicavo ed intuito la mia tendenza alla promiscuità, ma una sincera ombra di preoccupazione sì.  
Fui anche egoisticamente un po’ felice di essere in rotta con la mia migliore amica, in quel periodo, perché se Elena fosse venuta a conoscenza pure per sommi capi di quella faccenda, mi avrebbe sicuramente riservato una tirata il cui solo pensiero mi agghiacciava quasi più di quello di poter contrarre qualche malattia.  
Poco dopo, mentre ero in apparente contemplazione dell’espositore di condom di un supermercato e contemporaneamente mi scervellavo su dove fosse meglio nasconderli perché mia madre non li trovasse ed iniziasse a fare domande, la sgradevole sensazione di avere lo sguardo di qualcuno incollato sulla nuca mi spinse a voltarmi lentamente.  
\- Ammetterai, - dissi con calcolata spavalderia, - che una scatola di preservativi potrebbe essere compromettente per me quasi quanto un rossetto.  
Saul mi analizzò con una rapida occhiata complessiva, stando bene accorto a non perdere il suo atteggiamento spudoratamente distaccato, come se non lo avessi colto in flagrante a spiarmi di nascosto.  
\- Punti di vista, - sussurrò con palpabile imbarazzo.  
  
\- La cassiera mi ha guardato un po’ di traverso, non lo credi anche tu? – gli domandai una volta usciti dal negozio, io con la mia confezione ben nascosta in fondo ad una tasca dei jeans e lui col suo sacchetto pieno di verdurine in scatole di tetrapak e yogurt magri. – Ma non potevo certo comprarmi mezzo supermercato per nasconderli.  
\- Magari ti guardava male perché sei conosciuto anche qui, - replicò Saul maligno, seppur in evidente stato di disagio.  
Risi, felice di avere a che fare con qualcuno che, per ragioni che ancora non ero riuscito bene a decifrare, pareva incapace di rimproverarmi quando sarebbe stato conveniente farlo.  
\- No, mi riserverò il furto per quando passerò in farmacia; i medicinali costano caro. Ma lo sai che mi toccherà andare in giro schifosamente impiastricciato, nei prossimi giorni?  
Lo avevo detto apposta per vedere che faccia avrebbe fatto e, a giudicare dal piccolo segnetto verticale che comparve tra le sue sopracciglia, doveva aver capito benissimo a cosa alludevo.  
\- Elena è venuta da te, nei giorni scorsi? – gli domandai poi passando ad altro.  
\- No, - rispose in fretta.  
\- Anch’io l’ho vista solo di sfuggita, recentemente, - gli confidai, - ma forse è meglio così. Non è giusto che venga coinvolta in ogni mio singolo casino…  
Ero sincero. Osservando la via quasi sgombra che avevamo avanti, circondata da due fila di alberi carichi di frutti colorati, mi resi conto che non riuscivo seriamente a voler male all’estraneo cha si trascinava al mio fianco e che persino la collera che avevo provato nei confronti di Elena iniziava a scemare.  
\- Se pensi che io possa tornarti utile in qualche modo, non esitare a chiamarmi.  
La sorpresa mi spinse a voltarmi verso di lui velocemente, ma la forte ed inaspettata luce solare mi accecò per qualche attimo, costringendomi ad abbassare le palpebre.  
\- Anche questo te l’ha suggerito Elena? – gli domandai a metà tra la curiosità e il sospetto, ancora colpito.  
\- No, - replicò Saul. – Sono io ad avere la coda di paglia.  
I profondi occhi grigi, che all’improvviso mi parvero foschi, scrutavano l’orizzonte lontano, senza riuscire a vedere veramente.

* * *

(*) Non è un errore: durante la presentazione Saul omette volontariamente il suo cognome d’adozione, Claydon, ma Liam sembra non farci caso.  
(**) Nel capitolo 9 di ‘Funky Purple’ Liam dice che la casa dei Claydon si trova di fronte a quella dei suoi genitori, ma nel flashback si comporta come se non sapesse che i galleristi sono suoi vicini, non riconoscendo affatto Saul quando lo vede al negozio né l’abitazione nella quale vive quando Elena gliela indica dal balcone nella scorsa parte. Chiaramente tutto questo è dovuto ad una mia negligenza, ma presumo che tenterò di far passare Liam per un ragazzo poco attento… ù_ù  
A titolo puramente informativo, vi ricordo che la casa dei Claydon non è la stessa nella quale vivono insieme Saul, Ethan e Shura nel presente; così com’è diversa quella dei genitori Blucher e di Liam sedicenne da quella dove abita Liam ventunenne.  
(***) Più in là, quando verrà spiegato il significato di questi simboli, specificherò anche l’indirizzo del sito sul quale sono andata a fare le mie ricerche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel linguaggio dei fiori la dalia rossa (‘red dahlia’) è il simbolo delle false lusinghe.  
>  Approfitto di questo spazio per scusarmi a causa di un goffo errore narrativo del quale mi sono accorta solo in questi giorni, anche se pare che nessuno di voi l’abbia notato: questo flashback è ambientato durante la stagione estiva, cosa che viene ribadita più di una volta, ma nella seconda parte del capitolo 25 Liam ed Elena vanno a scuola e partecipano addirittura ad un’assemblea d’istituto! O.O  
>  Inoltre, mi tocca citarvi anche un’altra svista forse un po’ meno grave per la quale però vi rimando alla seconda delle note che seguono.  
>  Dato che in entrambi i casi non si tratta di dover correggere una parolina ma di dover riscrivere dei pezzi interi, per adesso lascio tutto com’è, sperando che questa memoria schifosa non mi tradisca ancora in un prossimo futuro…


	27. Una divinità impolverata (Noli me tangere)

Stanco di musi lunghi forzati ed inutili tira e molla, alla fine andai da Elena e le chiesi scusa.  
La mia amica aveva fatto decisamente il possibile, per evitare di farmi intendere che la sua pazienza nei confronti della mia cocciutaggine era giunta al limite, ma, cosa che mi fece decisamente piacere, non nascose invece la sua gioia nel sapere che non avrei più fatto finta di non vederla la prossima volta che ci saremmo incrociati. Niente braccia buttate al collo, per carità: è pur sempre di Elena che si sta parlando; ma se non altro mi regalò il primo sorriso sincero e senza sottintesi dopo giorni di tensione palpabile.  
\- Che ne diresti di venire con me da Saul, la prossima volta che mi troverò a passare a casa sua? – mi domandò improvvisamente Lena, mentre tornavamo verso il nostro quartiere dalla spiaggia.  
La proposta mi colse inaspettato al punto tale che smisi di colpo di camminare, mentre lei avanzò di almeno altri cinque passi, prima di rendersi conto che ero rimasto indietro.  
Non mi pareva una reazione così inaspettata, la mia, dato che, cameratismo ritrovato a parte, gli avvenimenti della settimana prima mi avevano lasciato comunque addosso una forte mistura di vergogna e vaga riconoscenza nei confronti di Saul, ed Elena era troppo intelligente per non rendersene conto.  
\- Sinceramente, pensi che sia il caso? - le domandai in tono vacuo, sperando che cogliesse da sola l’assurdità del suo invito.  
Mi venne persino il dubbio che, col suo impacciato modo di fare, Elena mi stesse offrendo una possibilità per accertarmi del fatto che Saul fosse un bravo ragazzo e che la nostra amicizia non sarebbe rimasta danneggiata ora che avevo scoperto che non frequentava soltanto me, checché io ne potessi pensare.  
\- Non sei obbligato a seguirmi, - rispose lei, serafica. – E’ solo che mio padre avrà dei lavoretti di riparazione da fare in salotto, nei prossimi giorni, così ho chiesto a Saul di ospitarmi per qualche ora nel suo giardino per poter studiare in tranquillità. – Sorrise. – Tu non hai certo bisogno di me, per finire i tuoi compiti delle vacanze… ma per convincerti ad iniziarli sì.  
  
Non sono mai riuscito a sapere se la ragazza lo avesse messo al corrente delle sue intenzioni, se lui stesso pregustasse un mio eventuale ritorno dalla sue parti o se, semplicemente, fosse sul serio dotato della capacità di avere slanci emotivi pari a quelli di grazioso soprammobile come in effetti pensavo; fatto sta che Saul non si dimostrò particolarmente sorpreso quando mi vide arrivare con Elena.  
Volendo andare proprio per il sottile, non voglio dire che non ci salutò neppure, ma ci andò abbastanza vicino: come ebbi modo di scoprire nei minuti successivi, il fatto che l’incontro fosse in compagnia di Saul, non significava che fosse _con_ Saul.  
Ci fece posto sotto il suo adorato ombrellone, forse per risparmiarci una terribile abbronzatura che secondo i suoi parametri sembrava essere quanto di più volgare e nocivo esistesse, e , mentre lui restava accoccolato sulla sua nuova sedia-sdraio, io e la mia amica eravamo riusciti ad accaparrarci un tavolino dove poter stare seduti.  
Se gli facevi una domanda diretta Saul rispondeva, segno che comunque stava ascoltando tutto ciò che avveniva intorno a lui, ma, se non veniva distratto da qualcosa, era capace di rimanere immobile nella stessa identica posizione anche per due ore di fila, senza neppure avere bisogno di sgranchirsi le ossa di tanto in tanto.   
Non lo sorpresi a sollevare gli occhi dai suoi libri neppure una singola volta, neanche quando Elena entrava in casa per prendere qualcosa e ci lasciava soli. A quei tempi mi ero domandato se non fosse una posa forzata, la sua; ma conoscendolo meglio avrei capito che davvero non calcolava minimamente la nostra presenza al suo fianco.  
Per un certo periodo quel suo atteggiamento, nonostante l’indifferenza con la quale Elena, che c’era già abituata, sembrava prenderla, mi fece sentire profondamente a disagio, ma in una maniera sorprendentemente veloce la situazione cambiò anche per me.  
Una delle prime cose che capii, grazie a quei primi contatti, è che ero arrivato fin quasi al punto di affogare nella mia solitudine senza neppure dargli troppa importanza. Benché avessi sempre affermato di non gradire molto la presenza degli altri, specie magari di quei coetanei infinitamente distanti da me coi quali non riuscivo a stabilire un vero rapporto, il semplice fatto di essermi ritrovato assieme a qualcuno che non aveva dimostrato apertamente di apprezzarmi, vuoi per la mia sagacia vuoi per il mio bel sederino, aveva mosso qualcosa di profondo dentro di me: forse non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto fossi superbo, né di quanto, in realtà, cercassi nell’approvazione altrui una conferma di me stesso.  
Da Saul, inoltre, imparai ad apprezzare il _silenzio_.   
Può apparire una sciocchezza, ma ho sempre trovato che fosse un particolare di rilevante importanza, se si voleva capire che genere di amicizia avessi iniziato a costruire con lui.  
‘ _Signor Intimidazione_ ’, lo definivo ironicamente poco dopo averlo conosciuto; e questo era ciò che effettivamente pensava la maggior parte delle persone che avevano una conoscenza superficiale di Saul: che fosse un tipo a cui piaceva mettere gli altri in difficoltà col suo comportamento insolito, che godesse nel rendersi conto della sottile soggezione che riusciva ad incutere semplicemente standosene seduto senza proferire verbo.  
Poi mi resi conto di un dettaglio che sfuggiva ai più: Saul di per sé era poco incline a fare da tappezzeria e, al pari di Elena, seppur mancante di quel suo tipico accenno alla maleducazione, era quasi incapace d’ipocrisia calcolata. Di sicuro non era vittima della sindrome da prima donna, e non era né sarebbe mai stato abbastanza paziente da restarsene in un angolo a fissare il vuoto se non quando la sua presenza non fosse stata strettamente gradita e richiesta, soprattutto se si stava annoiando: semplicemente, in casi come quelli, si sarebbe alzato e se ne sarebbe andato via.  
Per Saul, avrei capito un po’ alla volta, il permetterti di essergli vicino quand’era impegnato a fare qualcos’altro che presupponeva di dover restare concentrati era da considerarsi un segno di grande apprezzamento e fiducia: non a caso, anche in seguito, a pochissimi avrebbe concesso il permesso di andare a disturbarlo mentre era a lavoro alla galleria.  
Col tempo, il disagio si dissolse e cominciai ad apprezzare la sua tacita presenza: dopo che hai capito che con certe persone non c’è bisogno di affannarsi a fare inutili discorsi vuoti, per evitare di cadere in un paralizzante mutismo imbarazzato, ti accorgi che spesso e volentieri le parole sono inutili e basta; che non sono obbligatorie per condividere un bel momento insieme. Considerando la questione in quei termini, non era difficile immaginare come mai Elena trovasse rilassante la sua compagnia, specie se si pensava che passava con me buona parte del resto del suo tempo libero…  
Le prime confidenze mi sfuggirono dalle labbra prima che potessi frenarle.  
Chiaramente lo conoscevo da troppo poco tempo perché me la sentissi di raccontargli vita, morte e miracoli di me, la mia confidente numero uno restava sempre Elena; ma avevo per lo meno intuito le sue ovvie capacità di buon ascoltatore. Senza contare che era il primo maschio col quale fossi stato in grado di entrare veramente in confidenza senza aspettarmi che finissimo col condividere anche le lenzuola.  
Comunque, c’era una differenza sostanziale, tra lui ed Elena, se si prendeva in considerazione le reazioni successive alle mie variegate confessioni.  
Elena, ad esempio, aveva l’abitudine di ascoltarmi fino in fondo e poi, una volta concluso il mio sfogo o la mia invettiva, esponeva il suo pensiero in proposito con parole povere ma dirette. Di solito non mi sentivo giudicato da lei e anzi andavo spontaneamente a ricercare il suo parere, ma conoscendo bene anche il suo scarso tatto e certe sue opinioni nettamente agli antipodi con le mie, certe volte temevo il momento si sarebbe sciolta dalla sua posizione languida e avrebbe preso a ridurmi uno schifo, o almeno ci si sarebbe avvicinata di molto. Aprirsi ad Elena era come avere a che fare con un analista: non sempre parlargli è piacevole ma sai che è necessario, sei cosciente della possibilità che potrebbe replicare alle tue parole con durezza ma sei anche consapevole del fatto che non ti mentirebbe. Quand’ero con lei, dalla mia bocca finivano col venir tirati a forza tanti grossi bocconi intrisi di veleno.  
La prima sostanziale nonché sconcertante differenza di Saul rispetto ad Elena era che raramente lui, con quella sua voce morbida sempre priva d’intonazioni affettate, mi avrebbe detto qualcosa di talmente mordace da farmi rimanere un po’ di dolore addosso dopo la pungolata. Ad essere più precisi, Saul tendeva a darmi spago senza neppure prendersi la briga di rispondermi se non quando era interpellato direttamente: almeno nei primi tempi, non si sarebbe neppure arrogato il diritto di farmi conoscere il suo giudizio in proposito… ed era proprio questo, in fondo, che mi piaceva di lui.  
Ci sarebbero state altre occasioni durante le quali avrebbe fatto sentire la sua voce, con la ferma pacatezza di sempre. Questo era uno dei principali motivi per cui sarebbe stato sempre considerato come una sorta di leader, nel nostro gruppo: non ti forzava mai a fare qualcosa, apparentemente dava l’idea che non si preoccupasse dei vari focolai di pensiero indipendente (se non contrario) che gli scoppiettavano intorno, ma alla fine si faceva sempre come aveva deciso lui.  
In principio, più che confidarmi con lui mi divertivo a sollecitarlo con ammissioni imbarazzanti, buttate lì con noncuranza apposta per vederlo arrossire sotto la sua espressione marmorea, ma poi avevo iniziato a sentirmi sul serio a mio agio, con lui. Era stato un processo più rapido di quanto si possa credere, ma comunque graduale.  
La sua muta fissità, che prima mi aveva seccato se non lasciato titubante, adesso mi appariva quasi come confortante: m’incoraggiava lo stretto indispensabile, lasciandomi chiacchierare liberamente e facendo affidamento sulla sua spiccata capacità di sembrare sempre attento anche quando magari non aveva tutta questa voglia di stare ad ascoltare le mie paranoie…  
La nostra strana maniera quasi unidirezionale di comunicare avrebbe resistito senza grosse variazioni per ancora parecchio tempo, senza che io notassi mai da parte sua un qualsiasi segnale d’impazienza o di necessità di sfogarsi a sua volta. Era un po’ come quando si scrive su un diario, togliendo il freno alla lingua, o alle mani, per meglio dire… verità gettata lì senza aspettarsi un contraccolpo… No, a pensarci meglio non credo che sia un paragone azzeccato, perché se è vero che da Saul non mi aspettavo sempre una risposta, la certezza che mi stesse ascoltando e capendo era costante. Quel genere di sensazione che dopo ti porta a sentirti in pace con te stesso e con l’animo più limpido; una corrispondenza immediata e primitiva, ma non per questo meno profonda. E’ blasfemo affermarlo, ma certe volte avevo l’impressione di stare pregando.  
  
Una mattina andai alla villa dei Claydon senza essere scortato dalla solita Elena, la quale mi aveva assicurato che ci avrebbe raggiunti un’oretta dopo.  
Stranamente, Saul non si trovava in giardino come al solito: Julia, scusandosi sorridendo, mi spiegò che era rintanato in soffitta a cercare qualcosa, e m’invitò a raggiungerlo, se ne avevo voglia.  
Salii diverse rampe di scale prima di riuscire ad imbattermi nel mio nuovo amico, e quando infine lo intravidi dietro una scricchiolante porta mezza aperta, rimasi per un attimo perplesso: non solo la stanza nella quale si trovava era piena di cianfrusaglie di ogni tipo e sporca all’inverosimile, ma Saul stesso, nel frugare qua e là, aveva finito col ritrovarsi coperto di grumi di polvere. Di sicuro non lo avevo mai visto tanto sporco, prima di allora.  
Accortosi di me, borbottò quasi con vergogna, accennando ad una macchina fotografica vecchio tipo che aveva tra le mani:  
\- Non ho idea di come funzioni quest’aggeggio.  
\- Non sai premere un pulsante? – lo ripresi beffardamente.  
Saul fece una smorfia ben visibile.  
\- Non… non so cambiare il rullino…  
Lo fissai per alcuni attimi, per accertarmi che non stesse scherzando, poi allungai un braccio facendogli segno di passarmi l’apparecchio.  
\- Ah, questi signorini abituati alle comodità digitali, - lo rimproverai mentre armeggiavo con la nuova pellicola. – Perché usi questa e non la solita macchinetta?  
\- Quella si è rotta, ma ho assoluto bisogno di scattare alcune foto.  
\- Fatto, - esclamai, e scattai prima che riuscisse a coprirsi il viso con le mani. Risi. – Dai, che almeno non hai problemi di fotogenia…  
\- Perché, tu si? – mi rimbeccò con vaga irritazione.  
Non capii bene se era una specie di complimento, comunque era il primo passo che faceva in quel senso da quando ci conoscevamo.  
\- Devo pensare, - dissi passando ad altro e sventolandogli la fotocamera sotto gli occhi, - che tu non te la cavi molto bene con questa.  
\- Non è che non sappia usarla, - disse lentamente, come misurando le parole, - solo che non avrei dovuto occuparmene io.  
\- E’ per lavoro? – gli domandai, incuriosito dal suo nervosismo.  
Saul ebbe un lungo, drammatico sospiro.  
\- Una relazione per l’università, - mormorò sommessamente. – La persona del gruppo incaricata di preparare il servizio fotografico si è tirata indietro all’ultimo momento adducendo a scuse assurde, e questo sarà un problema, per me.  
\- I vostri prof ci tengono tanto che le foto vengano perfette? – sussurrai avvicinandomi a lui, ma guardandomi bene dal sedermi su qualche cassa polverosa. Dietro di me, impronte lievi segnavano il percorso che avevo fatto.  
\- Veramente, scoccia più a me portare un lavoro fatto male, - ammise Saul alla fine. – Sono abbastanza negato per cose come queste e la maggior parte delle foto che mi è capitato di scattare all’aperto mi sono venute sfocate o piene di ombre, per questo avevo chiesto aiuto ad un collega che diceva di capirne qualcosa.  
Valutai attentamente quel ‘collega’, prima di continuare a parlare.  
\- E non c’è nessun altro, a parte il tuo amico, che possa darti una mano?  
\- Sono tutti occupati con gli esami della sessione autunnale da preparare, Liam, - mi spiegò acidamente. – Nessuno è disposto a perdere tempo quando ha già fatto la sua parte di lavoro. E’ per questo che odio i _compiti di gruppo_! – sbottò. – Io ho già fatto ciò che dovevo, ma non posso presentare un lavoro incompleto… Quel deficiente non ha fatto altro che tirarla per le lunghe, e adesso è in vacanza e con nessuna intenzione di tornare in anticipo per svolgere l’incarico che si era preso: se aspetto ancora, il termine scadrà e tutto quello che ho già fatto non servirà a niente… E se a lui non importa della figura che farà, io invece ci tengo parecchio!  
Mi mordicchiai una pellicina prima di fargli l’ennesima domanda, giusto per dargli il tempo di sbollire un po’ la collera.  
\- Di che si tratta, esattamente?  
Saul risollevò il volto corrucciato da terra.  
\- Foto a monumenti della città ed ad alcune opere esposte in musei sempre qui vicino, - mi rispose dopo un istante d’indecisione. – Perché…?  
Prima di cambiare idea, dissi immediatamente, tutto d’un fiato:  
\- Perché se proprio non hai nessun altro disposto ad aiutarti e non hai stretta la necessità di un lavoro fatto da un professionista, potrei pensarci io.  
I miei genitori non protestarono, quando comunicai loro che avrei passato quasi una giornata intera in compagnia di Saul Heine Claydon: le nostre famiglie si conoscevano, Saul era un amico di Elena, che i miei apprezzavano, e i Claydon in generale erano molto ben tenuti in conto nel nostro quartiere e non solo, perciò non osarono mettersi contro quella che poteva essere la nascita di un’amicizia che persino secondo i loro standard poteva rivelarsi proficua per tutti.  
Quando mi chiusi la porta di casa alle spalle, sospirai involontariamente di sollievo.  
Il nostri scatti artistici vennero molto bene. Capitò che in seguito Saul mi chiedesse altri favori del genere, e in sostanza, senza neppure rendermene conto, mi ritrovai ad essere eletto ‘fotografo ufficiale’ della nostra piccola cerchia.  
E’ ironico, considerando anche la carriera che avrei intrapreso alcuni anni più tardi: uno come me, che non faceva altro che lamentarsi del modo in cui gli altri lo inquadravano dopo una sola occhiata, alla fine aveva preferito un mestiere che gli avrebbe sempre permesso di scegliere, con esattezza e a suo piacimento, la porzione esatta ed il lato migliore della realtà che gli si parava davanti prima d’immortalarla.  
Anche se forse allora non me ne rendevo conto, la fotografia mi concesse un magnifico regalo: essere più spesso dietro l’obbiettivo che l’oggetto dello stesso, contribuì a sgravarmi della seccante impressione di dover sempre fare qualcosa per continuare guadagnarmi le occhiate d’attenzione che gli altri erano soliti elargirmi quand’ero presente.   
Sì, decisamente il connubio Saul-fotocamera mi diede una buona spinta giù dal piedistallo.  
  
La scuola era ricominciata da un paio di giorni, quando la voce trillante di mia madre mi chiamò spingendomi a fermarmi: stavo salendo in camera mia a mettermi qualcosa di più comodo prima di pranzo, ma evidentemente la questione era così importante da non ammettere ritardi.  
\- Che c’è? – le chiesi stancamente, sperando che si sbrigasse.  
\- Vieni con me, - mi disse in tono piatto.  
\- _Che cazzo c’è_?! – le domandai di nuovo, innervosito dalla sua insistenza. Non ero veramente in vena di sorbirmi le sue manfrine.  
\- Vieni con me, - ripeté.  
Quando la vidi raggiungermi e dirigersi in camera mia, l’agitazione prese il posto del fastidio.  
Entrò spalancando la porta, senza chiedermi il permesso, e, arrivata all’armadio, aprì un cassetto preciso e afferrò senza indugi una scatola che riconobbi immediatamente, con orrore. Lo stesso orrore mi serrò i muscoli del volto quando, rovesciato l’involucro di cartone, una cascata di bigiotteria scintillante, di cosmetici e di vari piccoli oggetti inutili e carini si riversarono sui miei piedi.  
\- Molti di questi hanno ancora il cartellino del prezzo attaccato, - disse mia madre freddamente, con in viso un’espressione fin troppo facilmente decifrabile. – Sai dimmi il perché, Liam?  
\- Devo andare.  
Guardai alternativamente la merce che avevo rubato e poi lei con i suoi occhi sbarrati, impietrito allo stesso modo.  
\- Devo andare, - ripetei, mentre le mia gambe, più rapide del mio cervello, mi aiutavano a mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra me e loro prima ancora che riuscissi a formulare una qualsiasi risposta.  
Mia madre mi richiamò ancora a sé urlando, al punto tale che persino mio padre cacciò la testa fuori dalla stanza dove si era rintanato. Li ignorai e mi sbattei il cancello alle spalle, sapendo che in un certo senso tutto era finito.  
Era una sensazione molto strana. Già quando mi ero fatto beccare da Saul era sorta in me la consapevolezza dell’inevitabilità di essere scoperto, presto o tardi, e chiaramente avevo anche tenuto in conto che i miei genitori sarebbero stati fatti partecipi di quella rivelazione, ma nulla di tutto quello era riuscito a prepararmi sul serio al confronto diretto con loro.   
La cosa più assurda, forse, era che, a parte la vergogna che mi brucava dentro, il resto di me pareva avvolto nel gelo. Così credevo, se non altro…  
\- Liam…  
Come una frustata in pieno petto.  
Riconobbi immediatamente quella voce appena sussurrata, sempre colma di gentilezza, almeno alle mie orecchie.  
Mi fermai. Non mi ero allontanato molto da casa mia, non ero neppure uscito fuori al parco. Saul doveva avermi notato e seguito, mente io, preoccupato solo di allungare il passo, avevo continuato con le mie falcate spedite senza neppure accorgermi che era nel suo giardino e probabilmente aveva assistito alla scena.  
Rimase immobile. Fui io a tornare indietro, a riavvicinarmi a lui.  
\- Ti prego, - balbettai piano, con una melodrammaticità che non mi si addiceva. Ma era come se qualcuno avesse scippato via in fantomatico freno, come se avessi atteso quel momento per mesi. – _Aiutami_ …  
Forse qualcun altro stava osservando quella scena, compresi i miei genitori, magari, ma non avrebbe potuto importarmene di meno.  
Non m’interessava neppure cosa stesse pensando Saul o cosa avrebbe potuto pensare in seguito di me, in effetti. Avevo capito benissimo che non era mai troppo felice quando qualcuno abusava della familiarità che aveva con lui, e, per quando fino a quell’occasione mi fossi guardato bene dal fargli intendere che desideravo oltrepassare un certo limite, persi la testa e mi appoggiai contro il suo torace.  
Era caldo e forte, più accogliente di molti altri corpi che avessi avuto l’occasione di saggiare. Lo avrei abbracciato perfino, se non avessi temuto la sua ira: infatti, lo avevo sentito irrigidirsi immediatamente non appena lo avevo sfiorato.  
Saul mi permise di piagnucolare per alcuni minuti aggrappato al suo petto, ma non appena i miei singhiozzi si furono calmati mi scostò da sé, gentilmente ma con fermezza.  
\- Lo farò. Ti aiuterò, - disse duramente. I suoi occhi, argento fuso, ora somigliavano a due lastre di metallo: non avrei fatto alcuna scommessa sui suoi pensieri.  
  
Saul mantenne la sua promessa, in effetti, fornendomi vari generi di sostegno durante i due tremendi anni che seguirono. Due anni, quelli che mi distanziavano dalla maggiore età, all’insegna di un vero e proprio progetto di fuga.  
Com’era facile immaginarsi, i miei genitori non presero affatto bene l’idea dell’infamia che avevo rischiato di rovesciare sulla nostra famiglia: i nostri rapporti, che non erano mai stati ottimali, decisamente colarono a picco, volendo usare una metafora.  
Non ero mai stato considerato da loro come un essere pensante e capace di fare scelte autonome, nel bene e nel male; e come tale continuarono a trattarmi anche dopo che lo scandalo era scoppiato. Subii un’ordalia della durata di mesi interi, durante i quali fui costretto a presentarmi innumerevoli volte nello studio del dottor Tale o del dottor Tal Altro, in modo che questi illustri soggetti riuscissero a diagnosticare, secondo i loro incommensurabili pareri, quale fosse il disturbo specifico che mi affliggeva.  
Le visite si svolgevano tutte nello stesso, identico modo: mio padre rimaneva a casa a farsi i fatti propri sordo a qualsiasi ingiuria gli lanciassi contro, mia madre litigava con me fino a quando non riusciva a trascinarmi nello studio medico di turno. Ci sedevamo davanti alla scrivania del professorone in questione e mia madre parlava, parlava e parlava, svolgendo davanti a lui come un rotolo di lana tutti i guai che le stavo procurando. Il medico, chiunque egli fosse, non mi considerava mai come se fossi l’effettivo soggetto della conversazione: questo era il motivo per cui, dopo alcuni tentativi inutili, la smisi anche soltanto di cercare d’intervenire, ben consapevole del fatto che se fossero riusciti a farmi arrabbiare, le mie repliche avrebbero solamente confermato ai loro occhi che ormai ero diventato incontrollabile.  
Non arrivai mai a terminare alcuna terapia, naturalmente.  
I miei genitori ripiegarono allora sul fai-da-te, attuando nei miei confronti una stretta sorveglianza che spesso superava le soglie della mia sopportazione. I loro commenti acidi rispetto ai miei atteggiamenti si fecero ancora più pungenti quando capirono che non ero intenzionato a cedere, e gli svariati atteggiamenti colmi di vittimismo che seppero ben recitare davanti ad amici e conoscenti contribuirono a far pendere su di me il parere negativo dell’opinione altrui: sentivo il disprezzo nell’aria, e, per quanto mi ci abituai presto, non era bello che anche dei perfetti estranei si sentissero autorizzati ad insultarti di continuo o a sottolineare ogni tuo più piccolo cedimento, a farti pesare ogni singola ricaduta, sempre intercettata e rimarcata, talvolta persino inventata: il sospetto era quasi peggio delle punizioni, giustificate o meno che fossero.  
Gli unici che mi rimasero vicini furono naturalmente Saul ed Elena, che, stranamente, avevano ancora l’appoggio dei miei, che li consideravano tutto sommato ‘brava gente’.  
Per parte mia, un po’ per costrizione e disperazione, un po’ perché avevo un progetto preciso in mente, m’impegnai il più possibile nello studio: non divenni mai uno dei primi della classe, questo è certo, ma migliorai abbastanza da evitare di rasentare ancora la bocciatura. Non m’importava di farmi perdonare mettendo la testa a posto, come aveva pensato qualcuno: il mio desiderio era completare le superiori entro i tempi stabiliti e levare le tende.  
Il giorno seguente il mio diploma, lasciai un breve messaggio appiccicato alla porta del frigorifero con un magnete e abbandonai per sempre la casa di mio padre.  
Per i primi tempi fu Saul ad aiutarmi economicamente, ma cominciai fin da subito a lavorare come apprendista presso il negozio del fotografo che ancora oggi è il mio capo, un uomo al quale ero stato presentato molto prima di allora: aveva saputo della mia nascente passione per il suo stesso mestiere così come dei miei problemi, ma si era detto fin da subito disposto ad istruirmi a dovere quando sarebbe stato il momento opportuno.  
Negli anni seguenti alla mia fuga, letteralmente rinacqui: chiaramente non potevo permettermi di scialare e non avendo nessun adulto alle spalle a sostenermi forse vissi un po’ meno spensieratamente di quanto ci si potrebbe aspettare al giorno d’oggi da un ragazzo intorno alla ventina, ma io ero felice: a modo mio ero riuscito a rendermi indipendente, ero finalmente libero.  
Questo pensiero mi aiutò a rilassarmi e soprattutto a _stabilizzarmi_ ; il dover faticare, anche se si trattava di un lavoro che mi piaceva, mi faceva arrivare abbastanza stanco la sera da farmi ricadere sfiancato su un materasso senza darmi il tempo di piangermi addosso. Non che ne avessi più molta voglia, effettivamente.  
In ogni caso, benché abitassimo ancora nella stessa città, i miei orgogliosi genitori non tentarono mai di rimettersi in contatto con me, e io feci lo stesso.  
Anche i miei rapporti con Saul ed Elena mutarono in maniera profonda.   
La mia amicizia con Elena non perse molto in complicità, fortunatamente, ma il fatto di avere meno tempo per frequentarci la spinse ad aprirsi con più fiducia a nuove conoscenze e anche a dedicarsi a qualche fidanzato. Io, che grazie a Dio avevo passato da un po’ la fase della gelosia, non me la presi e mi divertii parecchio invece a vederla destreggiarsi goffamente in svariate situazioni sociali che le erano sempre state poco familiari.  
Anche Saul giunse a cambiamenti importanti della sua vita, seppur con risvolti più preoccupanti rispetto a quelli della nostra comune amica. Si laureò col massimo dei voti ed iniziò immediatamente a lavorare nella galleria di famiglia come restauratore, nonostante, per quanto sia venuto a sapere in seguito, avesse ricevuto le offerte più svariate.  
Andò a vivere da solo e io presi a fargli visita appena potevo, leggermente preoccupato dal modo in cui si stavano mettendo le cose: era impossibile non notare che, più cresceva la sua popolarità sul posto di lavoro, più acclamata era la sua bravura, nonostante gli incredibili riconoscimenti che gli giunsero fin da subito anche tenendo conto della sua giovanissima età, Saul si dedicava alle sue faccende sempre con una maggior perizia impersonale ma tecnicamente perfetta che sfiorava l’alienazione.  
Ero preoccupato e volli rimanergli vicino, ma lui non desiderò mai aprirsi veramente con me. Era qualcosa che comprendevo e che mi feriva, ma nonostante ciò speravo sempre che anche la mia semplice compagnia potesse essergli di qualche conforto. A preoccuparmi non era tanto l’attaccamento all’attività con la quale si guadagnava da vivere, quanto l’idea che, semplicemente, per lui non ci fosse _nient’altro_ di apprezzabile al mondo…  
Capivo che mi voleva veramente bene, alla sua maniera, ma iniziò a farmi paura. La sua disponibilità, che inizialmente mi era sembrata un segno di grande altruismo e grande pazienza da parte sua, prese davanti ai miei occhi le forme un qualcosa che tentava, attraverso i miei sfoghi, di percepire ciò che da solo non riusciva a suscitare a sé stesso. Saul certe volte sembrava voler vivere attraverso di me tutto ciò di cui non aveva fatto ancora esperienza.  
Ero arrivato ad amarlo come si ama ogni grande amico, non meno di quanto adorassi Elena, e gli dovevo davvero moltissimo; ma era come se una corda invisibile che mi fosse stata stretta intorno al collo avesse cominciato a tirare: non desideravo affatto abbandonarlo, ma percepivo quanto oramai ci fossimo sbilanciati, quanto lui non si sforzasse neppure più di avviare con me un rapporto che avesse una parvenza almeno vagamente umana.  
Senza contare che, egoisticamente, non desideravo ritrovarmi sul groppone l’ennesimo peso morto che non avrebbe mai ricambiato i sentimenti che mi sforzavo di esprimergli, in un senso o nell’altro.  
Saul sarebbe rimasto per me sempre una delle persone più dolci e pure che avessi mai conosciuto, ma questo non poteva farmi dimenticare che, in mezzo al suo petto, c’era una massa torbidamente coriacea che forse non si sarebbe mai sciolta.  
Era come un guscio vuoto, fragile ed insensibile. E questo io non riuscivo a tollerarlo.  
Un essere umano rotto la cui sola vista mi faceva star male, perché portava a galla tutta la mia impotenza.  
Troppe volte ero stato male a causa sua ad ogni tentativo fallito di capirlo, quando ogni mio singolo sforzo di comprenderlo si frantumava contro la dura scorza della sua incapacità di esprimersi che sfiorava la follia.  
Quando una sera qualsiasi un giovane e bellissimo sconosciuto con una sofferenza confusa scritta in volto venne a bussare alla mia porta e mi domandò di lui, fui felicissimo di indicargli la via per il luogo dove Saul abitava.  


* * *

Uno.  
Due.  
Tre.  
Espirazione profonda.  
… Inspirazione.  
Uno.  
Due.  
Tre.  
Espirazione profonda.  
… Inspirazione…  
Tra un po’ le mani avrebbero smesso certamente di tremargli, e oramai il suono dei passi di Julius che si allontana era scomparso dalle sue orecchie.  
Nonostante i suoi occhi disubbidienti si fossero riempiti di lacrime non richieste, Liam non si sentiva disposto a cedere. Mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E con questo, anche il fantomatico flashback dedicato a Liam si è concluso, senza infamia e senza lode aggiungerei.   
> Non so se si è capito molto bene, comunque il pezzettino finale in terza persona dopo gli asterischi è ambientato nel presente… ma vi posso già dire che ci resteremo molto poco: vi aspetta a breve una delle parti più impegnative di questa storia, in molti sensi. E adesso basta con gli spoiler, che ho già fatto abbastanza anticipazioni altrove. XD  
> Una piccola precisazione sul ‘sottotitolo’ di questo capitolo: ‘ noli me tangere’ in latino vuol dire ‘non mi toccare’: la frase sarebbe stata pronunciata da Gesù Cristo rivolto a Maria Maddalena quando, dopo la resurrezione, la donna gli si era avvicinata per abbracciargli i piedi (tema, questo, trattato oltretutto più volte in pittura). Nel nostro caso, è un ironico riferimento all’atteggiamento scostante di Saul, del quale Liam non riesce a decifrare il secondo lui eccessivo _sussiego_ …  
> PS: con questo ventisettesimo capitolo, ‘Funky Purple’ si conferma la mia long-story più longeva.


	28. Sleep is a Little Death...

_Il sonno è una piccola morte_  
 _richiede commossa pazienza -_  
 _attenderlo è sperare_  
 _in una unica resurrezione antica:_  
  
 _io aspetto la morte_  
  
 _per dormire poche ore_  
 _nel caldo di un letto_  
 _intrecciato ad un corpo_  
 _infelice e sterile, il mio:_  
 _non siamo eterni_  
 _e questo cadavere intrigante_  
 _presto supereremo._   
  
(Dario Bellezza)   
  
  
Ad interrompere bruscamente il suo sonno fu l’acuto, irritante trillo del telefono: il suo suono insistente e prolungato ebbe l’effetto d’innumerevoli martellate contro il cranio, per il cervello di Saul. Uno spaventoso cerchio di vene pulsanti premeva attorno alle sue tempie come se la sera prima si fosse imbottito di alcool senza porsi limiti, e le palpebre gli pesavano così tanto che riuscì ad aprirne appena una a fatica per individuare la fonte del fastidioso fracasso sul suo comodino. Mugolando una mezza bestemmia si voltò verso l’apparecchio, sentendo il suo intero corpo scricchiolare, e tirò a sé la cornetta stizzito.  
\- Pronto? – biascicò ruvidamente, ancora non del tutto lucido.  
\- Stavi dormendo? – gli domandò sorpresa una voce femminile che, nonostante l’intontimento, riconobbe immediatamente come quella di sua sorella maggiore. Fu quella consapevolezza a farlo tornare completamente in sé di colpo, assieme ad una piccola fitta di dolore salita su dal basso e al suo riflesso rimandato indietro dallo specchio, quello messo affianco ad un lato del letto che solitamente condivideva col fidanzato… il fidanzato che gli aveva lasciato in regalo un bel po’ di lividi violacei e ancora ben evidenti sparsi qua e là, specialmente uno piuttosto grosso, notò Saul con orrore, giusto dietro l’orecchio destro. – _Saul_?  
Il tono perentorio di Julia lo fece sussultare sonoramente.  
\- Sono qui, - balbettò in fretta, più che altro per evitare che lei gli facesse altre domande capaci di solleticare i suoi ricordi recenti oramai non più tanto offuscati.  
\- Beh… Cos’è successo?  
La mano che Saul si stava passando tra i capelli nel vano tentativo di rendergli una forma passabile si bloccò lì, affogata tra le ciocche sudate. Che ne sapeva, Julia, di ciò che era accaduto tra lui ed Ethan durante la notte…?  
\- Come, scusa? – balbettò irrazionalmente, al colmo dell’imbarazzo.  
La donna attese qualche secondo, prima di rispondere:  
\- … Se ti serve un altro giorno di ferie non c’è problema, figurati, ma avremmo preferito se ci avessi avvisati per tempo…  
… Ferie?  
Finalmente gli occhi cisposi dell’uomo giunsero a piantarsi sulla sveglia, e così poté constatare, con suo sommo stupore, che erano le dieci del mattino passate.  
Generalmente era abituato a seguire ritmi abbastanza ripetitivi, e per questo finiva con lo svegliarsi sempre piuttosto presto, anche quando non doveva andare al suo studio e pur avendo la possibilità di gestirsi un po’ a modo suo, quindi era piuttosto strano che stesse ancora dormendo alla grossa a quell’ora. L’ipotesi più fattibile era che la sveglia non avesse suonato: lui era l’ultimo ad uscire di casa, visto che la galleria Claydon era abbastanza vicina alla loro abitazione; quindi si alzava quando Shura era già andato via ed Ethan stava per farlo o l’aveva appena fatto. Era naturale che nessuno dei due si fosse accorto che non si era affatto svegliato.  
Gli procurò una certa meraviglia, quindi, lo scoprire che non solo la sua sveglia funzionava perfettamente, ma anche che la levetta della suoneria era stata abbassata, chiaro segno che _qualcuno_ aveva scelto che sarebbe stato meglio per lui restarsene a dormire, almeno per quella mattina… E all’incredulità si sostituì ben presto la collera data dalla certezza: _Ethan_...  
\- La sveglia non ha suonato, - replicò infine asciutto, mentendole. – Ma a questo punto, credo che rimarrò a casa.  
\- Qualcosa non va? – gli domandò apprensiva l’albina, sapendo perfettamente quanto fosse insolito che suo fratello si assentasse volontariamente dal proprio amatissimo lavoro. Insomma, passasse pure la tristezza per la morte di Byron, la sua adorata gatta che aveva allevato per ben diciassette anni, ma, conoscendolo, questo non gli pareva un motivo sufficiente per chiudersi in clausura, incassato lo shock del lutto…  
Saul dovette aver intuito quei suoi pensieri dall’altro capo del filo, perché si affrettò a tranquillizzarla:  
\- Sto bene, non preoccuparti. Solo che mi sento un po’ stanco, e, dato che ormai sono già ampiamente in ritardo, tanto vale che non venga proprio e mi riposi. Magari vi raggiungo più tardi, questo pomeriggio. Mi sono portato avanti col lavoro, perciò non credo che qualche ora persa si ripercuoterà sul mio operato.  
Sperando di esserle sembrato abbastanza convincente, si maledisse per aver ceduto alla debolezza di confidarsi con Julia: anche se era sua sorella, non poteva certo spiegarle che qualche ora prima Ethan aveva voluto prendersi la soddisfazione di emulare le gesta di Julius, per vendetta o semplicemente per approfittare della situazione, e che i suoi riprovevoli giochetti da pervertito erano riusciti a sfiancarlo al punto tale da farlo piombare in un lungo sonno senza sogni.  
Mentre era sotto la doccia a strofinarsi con una tale energia da far pensare che volesse grattare via anche la pelle, assieme alla sporcizia fisica e mentale, Saul decise che non gli importava capire se Julia gli avesse creduto o meno, perché in fondo era in parte colpa sua se adesso si sentiva così: tutti quegli assurdi discorsi riguardanti la sua presunta diversitàche gli aveva rivolto contro avevano contribuito, in un certo senso, a renderlo più disponibile di fronte alle richieste del suo fidanzato. Ma era poi così normale, che uno si eccitasse nel tener legato il suo infelice amante alla spalliera del letto? Era stato veramente necessario che gli venissero bendati gli occhi, facendolo sentire ancora più indifeso…?  
Per non parlare dell’eventualità che Shura li avesse sentiti… che i _suoi_ gemiti fossero arrivati fino alle orecchie del giapponese, per essere più precisi. Le loro camere da letto erano appiccicate l’una all’altra, dunque non sarebbe stato poi così improbabile. Non era solo per un capriccio personale, se solitamente faceva il possibile per evitare di concedersi ad Ethan quando lui era in casa… Shura poteva anche essere abbastanza grande da capire come andavano certe cose ed era a conoscenza della loro relazione, ma non gli sembrava il caso di fornirgli riscontri diretti. Era comunque il suo tutore, che diamine… Senza contare che si vergognava già abbastanza pure senza avere il sospetto che qualcun altro immaginasse che si stavano ‘dando alla pazza gioia’…  
Saul sussultò: aveva appena sfregato casualmente un lungo graffio, che si estendeva sulla parte inferiore del suo braccio sinistro.  
Ora la voglia di sfogarsi con la sorella gli era tornata, ma più che altro per rinfacciarle le sue stesse parole: lo aveva accusato apertamente di essere un egoista e di non preoccuparsi abbastanza delle esigenze del suo fidanzato, ma Ethan stesso si stava dimostrando molto, molto più incoerente di lui. Se non altro, Saul era consapevole del fatto che se non sapeva soddisfare i suoi desideri era perché non capiva quali potessero essere, e che non era in grado di ovviare alle sue mancanze semplicemente perché per principio non arrivava a comprendere neppure in cosa sbagliava. Era un idiota menefreghista e forse anche un po’ ‘frigido’, come lo accusavano di essere, ma questo non bastava ad illuminarlo circa gli assurdi atteggiamenti di Ethan. Per due anni gli era stato accanto in silenzio, senza quasi mai replicare a nulla di ciò che diceva né obbiettando al modo in cui si comportava, facendo intuire che gli andava bene così; e adesso, di punto in bianco, prima accennava al proposito di mollarlo su due piedi, poi si trasformava in un maniaco sessuale!  
Lo sguardo del moro ricadde di nuovo inavvertitamente sui segni che la passione aveva lasciato lungo il suo corpo, e a quella vista fu colto da una vampata d’imbarazzo e di sdegno insieme: alla fin fine certe cose si fanno in due, e lui non aveva respinto Ethan. Lo aveva assecondato per senso di colpa nei suoi confronti, più che altro, ma si era comunque reso malleabile come argilla tra le sue dita; aveva permesso che gli bloccasse i polsi, concedendogli la cieca fiducia di un docile agnellino che si lascia mettere un cappio attorno al collo e condurre fino al macello, senza sospettare che c’è la mannaia ad attenderlo.  
Saul si morse le labbra per la frustrazione, abbandonando la cabina doccia più nervoso di prima.  
Le ragioni di Ethan gli sfuggivano, ma neppure riusciva più a leggere in sé stesso. Quante volte, nell’ultimo paio d’anni, aveva _tollerato_ amplessi pure meno estrosi di quello? Non è che non gli piacesse il sesso o il suo uomo, solo che… certe volte non riusciva a cogliere le sue urgenze, e da parte sua era raro che avesse voglia di farlo. Era per questo che non si tirava quasi mai indietro: temeva che Ethan lo interpretasse come un segnale di scarso interesse nei suoi confronti.  
Lo specchio del bagno, adesso, stava riflettendo la sua espressione puramente affranta.  
Non voleva perderlo. Non era certo che in vita sua si sarebbe potuto imbattere di nuovo in un essere capace di afferrare le sue necessità con altrettanta perspicacia. Ethan era… non era certo che ci fosse una parola adatta per definirlo, ma era convinto che sarebbe impazzito anche solo all’idea di dover trascorrere il resto dei suoi giorni a sentire la sua mancanza. Lo amava, insomma. Eppure aveva l’impressione che le loro rispettive modalità di percepire i sensi si trovassero a due livelli nettamente distinti e rispettivamente sfasati.  
Nonostante la stranezza delle sue richieste e lo svolgimento delle sue intenzioni, durante quella notte Saul non aveva mai pensato che Ethan sarebbe potuto arrivare a fargli del male. Non aveva provato paura. Eppure, nel corso dell’atto aveva continuato a stringere i denti per non emettere suoni _eccessivi_ , e il suo corpo era rimasto rigido sotto le sue mani. Per quanto poco prima avesse ammesso a sé stesso di desiderarlo… insomma, non proprio in quel modo, però…  
Saul adesso si rendeva conto che il problema non stava tanto nella non accettazione di certe trovate a suo dire un po’ troppo stravaganti del suo compagno, quanto nel fatto che non era neppure capace di esternargli i suoi dubbi e fargli intuire come si sentiva; figuriamoci quindi come sarebbe riuscito a dirgli di no senza avere timore di offenderlo!  
  
A Saul non capitava spesso di ritrovarsi completamente privo d’impegni, o meglio, oberato di un lavoro al momento troppo fisicamente lontano delle sue dita sfilanti perché potesse occuparsene. E se non era uscito per andare alla galleria, figuriamoci quanta voglia poteva avere di usare l’auto o di scarpinare solo per arrivare al supermercato: c’avrebbe mandato quel mentecatto di Ethan, una volta che fosse tornato da lavoro. Si meritava di sfacchinare oltre il dovuto, quell’imbecille, visto in che stato si trovava a causa sua. E a lui non restava altro che occuparsi della casa, a quel punto.  
Venti minuti d’inventario dei barattoli contenuti nella credenza in cucina, però, gli fecero rimpiangere di non essere corso subito al suo studio dopo la telefonata di Julia. Saul era d’indole sufficientemente ordinata, ma, convivendo assieme ad altre due persone, gli era impossibile controllare del tutto l’andamento crescente del caos nella sua abitazione. Senza contare che dei tre coinquilini lui era quello che trascorreva più tempo al di fuori delle sue mura, quindi finiva con l’accorgersi della confusione che imperava in armadi e mobiletti solo quando apriva le loro ante e uno degli oggetti che nascondevano gli capitombolava in testa.  
Ad Ethan bastava appallottolare ed incassare in qualche cassetto i suoi effetti personali per dimenticarsene l’esistenza; Shura invece poteva disporre come preferiva dei propri vestiti per comporre pile distribuite secondo un criterio o mucchi informi, dato che ai due adulti non pareva importare molto educarlo sotto questo punto di vista, né tanto meno pulire e riordinare al posto suo.  
Saul, anzi, faceva il possibile per non mettere piede in camera sua, forse in virtù di una non ben precisata discrezione. Sapeva di non essere in grado di crescere Shura nel modo giusto, che non possedeva le capacità critiche di un buon genitore e che quel ragazzino sfuggente forse si stava mettendo nei guai proprio per colpa sua e di Ethan, che non erano stati capaci di parlargli francamente come forse facevano altre persone al posto loro, ma era pur vero che neppure il diciassettenne a lui affidato li stava aiutando nel loro difficile compito… A suo confronto, l’acidità di Elena da adolescente e la promiscua trascuratezza di Liam, che persisteva a tutt’oggi e che lui continuava a contestare instancabile, erano niente. Lui stesso era stato un ragazzo difficile, dietro l’apparente accondiscendenza dei modi, ma non riusciva mai ad immaginare che cosa potesse passargli per la testa. Gli occhi verdi del giapponese, regalo genetico tramandato di sicuro almeno da Loreen in poi, gli sembravano due biglie vuote.  
Il tempo di aprire l’asse da stiro, e il campanello suonò. Visto che era stato l’ultimo su cui si era soffermato a riflettere, Saul temé subito di aver evocato il ritorno di Shura con la sola forza del pensiero, ma poi constatò che era impossibile: era troppo presto perché le lezioni scolastiche fossero già terminate, e pure se fosse accaduto questo il giapponese non sarebbe mai tornato direttamente a casa a quell’ora, convinto che fosse vuota.  
Fu comunque una sorpresa scoprire che il suo inatteso ospite era Liam. In ogni modo, cercò di rimanere impassibile quando si ritrovò davanti il suo viso dalla pelle di un bianco accecante nonostante fosse ormai estate, la chioma infiammata più scomposta del solito e gli occhi, due pozze blu oltremare, che lo esaminavano con la curiosità di chi sta assistendo ad uno spettacolo tirato su a sorpresa. Saul si portò immediatamente una mano a coprire il succhiotto sotto l’orecchio destro, quando comprese che era stato proprio quello ad aver attirato la sua attenzione… per mezz’ora era riuscito a scordarsene.  
L’occhiata del rosso era stata del tipo ‘Festa grande ieri sera, eh?’, ma non una parola uscì dal bocciolo roseo che erano le sue labbra. Forse tra lui e Julius le cose non erano andate bene, pensò Saul con una punta di perfidia, e al momento non se la sentiva di affrontare argomenti inerenti a quel campo…  
\- Come mai qui a quest’ora? – gli domandò il ventisettenne vago, cominciando a passare il ferro caldo su una camicia a righe azzurre.  
\- Ho un po’ di tempo libero prima del matrimonio che devo andare a fotografare, così ho pensato di farti una visitina. Alla galleria Claydon non ti ho trovato, ma Julia mi ha informato del fatto che forse non ci saresti andato, oggi.  
Come se qualcuno avesse acceso un fornello sotto i suoi piedi, il sangue di Saul iniziò a ribollirgli nelle vene: passato l’imbarazzo relativo ad Ethan e alle sue prodezze, gli stava venendo una voglia matta di afferrare Liam per il collo e sbattere la sua bella testolina di bambola contro il muro, fino a quando non gli avesse confessato tutto di ciò che c’era stato tra lui e suo cugino durante il pomeriggio precedente. Anche se quasi sicuramente non si era accorto che li aveva visti insieme, come osava contemplarlo con quell’espressione carica d’innocenza in viso?  
A fermarlo dal mettere in atto i suoi propositi, era unicamente la vergogna derivante dalla focosa sessione di _bondage_ a cui aveva preso parte poche ore prima: si sentiva ancora vagamente colpevole, e quindi non abbastanza in vena per rimproverare Liam dei suoi probabili stravizi sessuali.  
\- C’è qualcosa d’importante che devi riferirmi? – continuò soavemente il moro, e avrebbe potuto giurare che Liam fosse arrossito tanto quanto lui un minuto prima, quando il livido nero, risultato dei suoi eccessi, era stato intercettato dall’attento scrutare dell’amico.  
La sfacciataggine che lo contraddistingueva doveva essergli venuta a mancare per un attimo, perché prima di rispondere Liam fece con gli occhi una panoramica completa della stanza, forse alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli suggerisse un’idea a cui potersi appigliare.  
\- Promettimi che non ti arrabbierai, quando te lo dirò…  
“Ci siamo!” esplose Saul solo nella sua testa, il ferro da stiro bloccato a mezz’aria: intendeva forse stamparglielo in faccia, bollente com’era?  
Liam dovette aver pensato qualcosa di simile, perciò Saul si affrettò ad appoggiarlo sull’asse e lo rabbonì, per quanto ne fosse stato capace:  
\- Parlamene e poi ti farò sapere se sono arrabbiato, no?  
Forse doveva suonare come una battuta spiritosa, ma Liam non sorrise.  
\- Shura vorrebbe prendersi un gatto, - disse invece tutto d’un fiato, come temendo che potesse venirgli a mancare.  
Gli occhi di Saul erano rimasti sbarrati a scrutare l’ambiente, larghi come due padelle. Quella reazione spaventò decisamente l’altro giovane, il quale, non potendo intuire l’effettiva ragione della sua sorpresa, continuò coraggiosamente a sostenere la sua tesi:  
\- Siamo andati a vedere una cucciolata, ieri. Tutti micini molto belli, - affermò, con l’accettabile simulazione di una convinzione da vero intenditore. – Devono essere ancora svezzati, ma Shura vorrebbe prenderne uno e non sapevamo come dirtelo. E’ pur sempre casa tua, insomma…  
\- Ieri, hai detto? – lo interruppe Saul bruscamente. – Ieri pomeriggio, dopo il… funerale?  
Il ventunenne considerò di essere entrato in un terreno pericoloso. Parlargli di gatti quando il suo era morto da appena un giorno… ma non demorse:  
\- Sì. Con me e Shura c’erano anche Elena, Danielle e Julius.  
Le narici di Saul fremettero impercettibilmente a qual nome, e Liam, onorando finalmente la rapidità di associazione mentale che gli veniva spesso attribuita, comprese il vero motivo della silenziosa collera dell’altro nei suoi confronti: lui _sapeva_.  
Una goccia di sudore ghiacciato scivolò giù dalla sua tempia, nonostante l’afa mattutina.  
Rimasero immobili, adocchiandosi a vicenda con la circospezione di due animali che sanno di essersi incrociati ai confini dei rispettivi territori, fino a quando una puzza di bruciato li riscosse: Saul aveva lasciato il ferro appoggiato su una sgargiante camicia a fiori molto simile all’orrore che aveva visto indosso a Julius il giorno prima. Andando per esclusione, Liam decise che quell’indumento poteva appartenere soltanto a Shu, anche se non gli pareva che l’avesse mai messa in sua presenza.  
\- E mamma gatta con i suoi piccoli ha trovato rifugio tra le tue lenzuola?  
La voce del suo migliore amico si era fatta tagliente, quasi offensiva nel suo insinuare. Ci sarebbe stato da aspettarsi che Liam avrebbe reagito con altrettanta veemenza, invece, dopo aver sospirato profondamente, tentò un sorriso di circostanza e recitò con la massima solennità:  
\- ‘Sai bene come lungo i torrenti gonfiati dalle piene invernali, gli alberi che si piegano conservano i rami, mentre quelli che resistono finiscono divelti con tutte le radici’.  
\- L’ ‘Antigone’ di Sofocle…? – balbettò il moro senza capire. Poi notò i suoi occhi lucidi.  
\- Per usare una metafora, la povera falena, attratta dalla luce, si è avvicinata troppo al fuoco ed è finita in cenere. – Liam emise un risolino isterico: - A questo punto dovresti dirmi che me l’avevi detto, ma purtroppo non ti avevo fatto partecipe della cosa in precedenza…  
Non appena iniziò a tirare su col naso, Saul, senza rispondergli, tornò al suo ferro da stiro sbuffante per dedicare le proprie cure ad un paio di pantaloni neri di foggia elegante. Liam se n’era rimasto quieto al suo posto, la testa china sui pugni stretti contro le ginocchia. L’amico aveva notato alcune lacrime, mute ma copiose, scendere a solcargli le guance, lasciando scie luccicanti che forse nel suo cuore corrispondevano a solchi di un aratro.   
Di cosa poteva stare a piangere, in quegli istanti? Julius l’aveva ferito in qualche modo, o la sua era semplice frustrazione? O era un sistema come un altro per chiedergli scusa? Per quanto fino a poco prima l’animo di Saul fosse stato imbevuto di malevolenza, vedendolo tanto mortificato non se la sentì d’infierire ulteriormente: Liam non era tipo da scene madri né un ragazzino piagnucoloso, quindi, se si stava umiliando a quel modo di fronte a lui, un motivo doveva esserci: ora bisognava solo aspettare.  
Dopo un po’ Liam smise di singhiozzare, ma non si decideva a risollevare lo sguardo dal pavimento. Saul si inginocchiò al suo fianco e gli tese un fazzoletto di carta, che il rosso afferrò subito. Si soffiò il naso con foga, e ne venne fuori un suono delizioso simile a quello di una trombetta.  
Anche se ufficialmente Saul era ancora furente con lui, quando gli parlò il suo tono venne fuori ben più dolce di quanto si sarebbe aspettato dopo innumerevoli prove fatte nella sue mente.  
\- Cosa c’è stato tra voi? – gli domandò piano, come nel timore di farlo soffrire solo con quelle parole.  
Gli occhi resi ormai rossi e gonfi dal pianto di Liam finalmente si risollevarono.  
\- L’ho buttato fuori di casa, - disse fiocamente. Il moro rimase fermo in attesa del resto: già la citazione di Sofocle non l’aveva ragguagliato più di tanto, e questa seconda informazione era un’altra tessera da ficcare a caso in un puzzle ancora scomposto. – Ha detto delle cose che mi hanno innervosito, così gli ho intimato di andare via. E lui ha obbedito…  
Vedendolo agitarsi, Saul lo afferrò per le spalle.  
\- Ti ha forse insultato? – gli chiese prudentemente. – Allora hai fatto bene.  
Ma lui scosse la testa.  
\- Ha detto delle cose vere. Cose giuste. Ma mi hanno dato fastidio, perché mi riguardano e mi bruciava che a sputarmele in faccia fosse proprio uno che conosco da così poco… - Era una specie di accusa, quella? Saul avvertì qualcosa annodarglisi in gola, mentre le dita di Liam si stringevano alle sue, ancora salde attorno alle sue braccia. – Sembra che lui voglia fare sul serio, con me. Ma io non mi fido.  
Ecco che il suo povero fegato veniva stritolato! Cinque anni prima Saul aveva rifiutato il giovane Julius dopo averlo riempito di speranza, e ora che era ritornato, lo aveva trovato infinitamente cambiato rispetto a quel periodo. Neppure lui aveva più fiducia nel cugino, quindi come poteva raccomandarlo a qualcun altro?  
\- E’ naturale… non sai niente di Julius…  
Quella sua affermazione avrebbe potuto instillargli dei dubbi in proposito? In fondo era vero, che Julius aveva qualcosa da nascondere, ma così sembrava che Saul sapesse tutto e non volesse metterlo al corrente… ed era la verità, in effetti…  
\- Ne ho già avuti parecchi davanti ai piedi di fanfaroni che si dicevano disposti a spaccare il mondo in due per me, Saul, ma Julius… mi sembra diverso, ecco, - mormorò, con uno strano luccichio negli occhi che non c’entrava nulla con le lacrime. – Pare che abbia preso questa faccenda con una certa serietà, e questa è una cosa piuttosto nuova, per me. Non so ancora neppure se mi piace, però potrei pensare di dargli almeno una possibilità, se non ostinasse a parlare per enigmi e a tenermi all’oscuro di quello che fa… Io non voglio violare la sua privacy, figurati, ma non vorrei neppure che prima o poi ne venisse fuori qualche bella sorpresina…  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondergli Saul, a quel punto? Capiva sia il ‘bisogno di privacy’ di Julius che la necessità di Liam di essere a conoscenza della realtà, soprattutto perché ormai era convinto che soltanto lui ed Elena fossero del tutto ignari dei fatti, e se anche questo giocava a loro vantaggio, neppure muoversi come se complottassero alle loro spalle doveva farli sentire molto bene, specialmente adesso che avevano intuito che c’era davvero qualcosa che non andava.  
Senza contare che era ancora arrabbiato perché aveva avuto almeno una conferma: quei due erano stati a letto insieme e Liam aveva accettato di farlo prima ancora di riuscire a fare chiarezza dentro di sé: ma perché quel ragazzo di ostinava a buttarsi via così…?  
\- Non so fino a che punto posso esserti d’aiuto, Liam, davvero, - gli sussurrò pazientemente. – Come tu stesso hai affermato manco lo conosci, quindi…  
\- Io no, ma tu sì.  
Sentì il fiato mozzarglisi in gola.  
Gli accarezzò la guancia ancora rigata di lacrime, piano, stiracchiando un mezzo sorriso.  
\- A quei tempi lui era molto diverso da come si presenta ora. E anche se siamo imparentati ci vediamo poco, dunque non posso dire di essere particolarmente in confidenza con lui. Di sicuro non più.  
Le iridi cerulee di Liam divennero di colpo due lastre di ghiaccio.  
\- Ma voi due avevate una storia, no?  
Saul si umettò le labbra, sentendosi di colpo decisamente a disagio.  
\- I nostri genitori ci hanno scoperti prima che riuscissimo a… ad arrivare al dunque, - bisbigliò arrossendo. – Julius sarebbe stato anche disposto ad affrontarli, ma io non me la sentivo. Credo che allora non fossi ancora pronto per alcun tipo di relazione, con nessuno.  
Il viso di porcellana del suo compagno parve distendersi, dopo quel paio di frasi tartagliate. Magari era proprio quello che stava aspettando di sentirsi dire, anche se Saul non era pienamente sicuro del perché.  
\- Ho sempre ritenuto inconcepibile l’idea di poter dedicare la propria vita ad un’unica persona. Forse non ho neppure mai sperato veramente che le mie relazioni potessero durare più di tanto. – Il sorriso del rosso si fece leggermente beffardo, verso di lui o verso sé stesso. – Com’è la _vita matrimoniale_?  
Oh, brutto…! Si vedeva proprio, che si era ripreso! Avesse smesso di guardarlo come ad intendere chissà quale malizia, almeno…   
Ma Saul, nonostante la stizza e l’imbarazzo, scelse ugualmente di rispondergli:  
\- Direi che è uno sforzo continuo per stare in bilico tra la voglia di picchiare tuo marito e quella di compiacerlo come puoi perché non ti molli.  
Liam si grattò la testa, impressionato. Visti dall’esterno, si aveva l’idea che Saul fosse troppo concentrato sulle sue paccottiglie antiche per accorgersi di avere un amante da ben due anni, e Ethan troppo invaghito di lui per fare qualcos’altro a parte seguirlo ovunque come un cane innamorato del suo padrone, sia pure nella maniera più discreta possibile.  
\- E col marito non si potrebbe mettere qualcosa in chiaro, invece d’inventarsi sotterfugi per blandirlo? – gli domandò mellifluo. Saul, che stava guardando la carta da parati come se non l’avesse mai vista prima, aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
\- Un matrimonio è, di base, una rinuncia consenziente ad una parte di libertà propria, mio caro. Se te la tiri troppo e cerchi d’imporre a forza le tue abitudini, di solito non dura molto.  
\- Ma non è neppure detto che le abitudini dell’altro siano quelle più giuste. - Saul riprese a guardarlo diritto in faccia, sbalordito, ma Liam si era già alzato dalla sedia. – Direi che si è fatta ora di andare, per me. E’ stata una conversazione molto interessante, davvero. Spero che chiacchiereremo ancora così, noi due.  
Mezzo minuto dopo erano entrambi sulla soglia di casa, Liam gli stampava un breve bacio veloce a metà tra una guancia e le labbra e, quasi saltellando sugli svelti piedini, come se fosse stato sul punto di spiccare il volo dandosi lo slancio, si chiuse il portone alle spalle sventolando ancora la mano in segno di saluto.  
Saul rimase immobile sul pianerottolo, confuso dal fatto che Liam avesse preso male la mira e temendo, per l’ennesima volta, che le cose fossero di nuovo sfuggite al suo non più così ferreo controllo. Stava decisamente perdendo colpi, eh sì…  
  
Che Saul fosse incazzato nero, si vedeva. Centrava l’orizzonte davanti a lui con lo sguardo con una ristrettezza di campo visivo da cavallo coi paraocchi: si capiva che non aveva intenzione di incrociare la sua faccia neppure per sbaglio.  
Senza contare quel foulard rosso a piccole stampe indefinite che si era avvolto attorno al collo: data la naturale eleganza del suo uomo (checché lui ne pensasse) poteva pure stargli bene, ma suonava come un pugno in un occhio se si considerava il suo solito modo di vestire trasandato e il camicione nero stile tonaca monacale che indossava in quel momento.  
Ethan poteva immaginare perfettamente le motivazioni che lo avevano spinto a mettere quel fazzoletto di seta e ad ostinarsi a non guardarlo mai negli occhi, ma dato che per il momento non era stata tirata fuori alcuna accusa diretta, decise che era più conveniente reggergli il gioco e risparmiarsi così anche un’altra sfuriata.   
Per qualche strana ragione Saul aveva voluto accompagnarlo a fare la spesa all’ipermercato, per quanto fosse stato presto chiaro che non era venuto per comprare qualcosa per sé. In effetti, Ethan non aveva neppure capito perché avesse insistito tanto per andare a sbattere fino a laggiù, dato che per l’essenziale potevano tranquillamente rifornirsi al solito supermarket vicino casa e adesso c’avrebbero messo mezz’ora per tornare indietro; senza contare che ormai piovigginava… Che schifo di tempo, per essere in estate! Doveva strizzare gli occhi per non beccarsi un fosso, in quella stupida mulattiera che aveva già imparato ad odiare: era la stessa strada sulla quale erano rimasti bloccati Liam e Julius un paio di giorni prima.  
Qualcosa di freddo ed umido saettò lungo la base del suo collo.  
Ethan si voltò di scatto, spaventato, ed ebbe ancora più paura nel ritrovarsi un Saul dall’espressione straordinariamente grave a cinque centimetri da lui. Sbandò pericolosamente, e fu solo grazie al fatto che per fortuna la viuzza di campagna per la quale stavano transitando era completamente vuota, se non provocò un incidente.  
Accostò lateralmente con uno stridore di freni.  
\- Ma sei impazzito?! – sbottò rivolgendosi all’uomo, stupefatto ed arrabbiato insieme. Saul non gli rispose neppure. Posò la stecca del ghiacciolo che stava mangiando sul cruscotto ed uscì dall’auto, incurante del cattivo tempo. Rimase del tutto sordo ai richiami di Ethan: – Dove vai, stupido? Sta piovendo!  
Indifferente ed ammutolito, Saul abbandonò la stradina mal asfaltata per dirigersi a falcate veloci verso una zona ai confini dei campi coltivati, dove iniziavano le sterpaglie incolte. Per raggiungerlo Ethan, che aveva perso tempo a chiudere le portiere a chiave, dovette quasi correre.  
Si aggrappò al suo braccio:  
\- Che diavolo sta succedendo, me lo vuoi dire? – gli domandò affannato. Mai come adesso gli risultava difficile interpretare il suo cipiglio marmoreo.  
\- C’è che mi sono stancato di farmi prendere in giro, - fu la funerea risposta.  
\- Eh?  
Saul si irritò:  
\- Quello stupido ragazzino che non fa altro che piantare grane fa comunella proprio con l’ultima persona che dovrebbe frequentare, il mio migliore amico scopa alle mie spalle con un uomo che odio e per di più viene a chiedere la mia benedizione, e adesso anche tu… Mi vuoi lasciare? Benissimo! Porta fuori da casa mia quel tuo culo pesante, allora! Non puoi parlarmi tanto duramente e poi sfruttare l’affetto che provo per te per spingermi verso cose che, in tempi normali, sai bene che non accetterei mai di fare!  
I suoi occhi sprizzavano scintille e la sua voce era si era fatta ruvida quanto carta vetrata. Ethan chinò per un attimo il capo, sconfitto, mentre il cielo seguitava a piangere assieme a loro.  
\- Saul, mi dispiace… - balbettò il venticinquenne, contrito. – Sono stato un animale, io…  
Il pugno si schiantò contro la sua mascella con una tale velocità da non dargli neppure il tempo di reagire: Ethan, barcollando pericolosamente, riuscì a malapena a riprendere l’equilibrio appoggiandosi contro un albero.  
Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre senza capire, e si portò una mano a massaggiare il viso dolorante.  
Saul afferrò la sua maglietta per accostare i loro visi, arrivando fin quasi al punto di unirli. Sembrava fuori di sé dalla rabbia.  
\- Non sta a voi valutare quali delle cose che faccio ogni giorno siano importanti o meno. Non avete neppure idea di quanta fatica io abbia fatto per arrivare dove sono ora, e di quanto ancora fatichi per mantenere il mio lavoro a livelli ottimali. Non mi piace essere considerato una persona fuori dal mondo soltanto perché lotto per realizzare un sogno, cosa che voi quattro stronzetti non vi siete mai neppure sforzati di tenere in conto perché siete troppo presi da voi stessi e dalle vostre ottuse vite, per prendere in considerazione delle possibilità alternative che non vi riguardano personalmente. Quanto a te, vorrei che da oggi in poi ti ricordassi che non sono un giocattolino da tirare fuori dall’armadio quando ti fa più comodo. I nostri accoppiamenti periodici non ti accontentano più? Basta parlare, la bocca serve anche a questo. Comunque, se sono le situazioni trasgressive a stimolarti, sarai accontentato.  
Non gli diede la possibilità di ribattere alcunché. Saul gli girò bruscamente la testa da un lato ed affondò il viso tra la stoffa ormai umida della sua maglia: un secondo più tardi, la punta ghiacciata della sua lingua danzava di nuovo lungo il suo collo, risalendo la giugulare.  
Con un piccolo brivido di piacere, Ethan reclinò la testa affidandosi totalmente a lui: quello era il suo punto debole, e Saul lo sapeva benissimo. Una gran bastardata, da parte sua, iniziare proprio da lì… Se fino a pochi istanti prima si era sentito inebetito per il dolore e la confusione, adesso semplicemente non voleva saperne nulla.  
Le sue dita avevano arpionato istintivamente le spalle dell’altro uomo. Era zuppo almeno quanto lui. Andando a tentoni, Ethan individuò i bottoni metallici della camicia e li fece scattare uno dopo l’altro. Saul lo lasciò fare, troppo impegnato a morderlo avidamente con quelle labbra che iniziavano a recuperare il loro naturale calore, per dargli peso. L’indumento bagnato precipitò nel fango, mentre il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi si tuffava ad accarezzare i suoi deltoidi e bicipiti ben delineati con un tale entusiasmo da far credere che non li avesse mai tastati prima.  
L’attimo del distacco fu frastornante, per Ethan. Si scambiarono un’occhiata fredda incuranti del diluvio ormai ben avviato, poi, forse per mettersi alla pari del suo amante già nudo dalla cintola in su, il più giovane dei due si sfilò la maglietta. Le gocce gelide picchiettarono fin da subito sulla sua pelle scura con la furia di aghi di ghiaccio.  
Saul lo fissò per un unico, lunghissimo istante, il volto ancora pietrificato. Infine, ignorando il terreno fattosi paludoso che stava infangando le loro scarpe, s’inginocchiò davanti a lui ed armeggiò frettolosamente con la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni. Ethan, capendo immediatamente dove voleva andare a parare, trasalì stupito: quante volte, nel corso della loro _silenziosa_ relazione, aveva dovuto tollerare l’offesa di dover stringere il suo stesso pene in un pugno e guidarlo fino alle sue labbra nella speranza che lo accogliesse in lui, sia pure controvoglia? Era un genere di pratica verso la quale Saul aveva sempre ostentato un atteggiamento quantomai ritroso, da ragazzino ancora mezzo estraniato rispetto al sesso. Gli permetteva di farlo unicamente quando era troppo intronato dalla passione da non rifiutargli neppure quel tipo di favori, che però sembravano non ripugnarlo quando rivolti a lui personalmente. Ethan avrebbe smesso pure di chiederglielo se glielo avesse detto a chiare lettere, ma dato che questo non era mai successo, ne pagasse pure le conseguenze: non era proprio semplice indovinare al volo cosa gradiva e cosa no, o che genere di attività fosse disposto a concludere assieme a lui e cosa gli facesse schifo e basta.  
Saul gli tirò giù i pantaloni fino alle caviglie. Nell’osservarlo mentre compiva il suo… lavoro, Ethan esalò un paio di gemiti profondi, di pancia: di sicuro non l’aveva mai colto così concentrato, attento al suo compito. Il modo in cui lo lambiva era insieme dolce e vigoroso; perfino i suoi denti, che gli premevano pericolosamente contro il membro punzecchiandolo, lo facevano tremare nella preoccupazione che decidesse sul serio di stringerlo tra di essi. Quelle dita raffinate da artista, che aveva baciato milioni di volte, stavano accarezzando ogni piega della sua carne senza paura o ritegno, cogliendo i singoli sussulti della sua virilità quando i polpastrelli arrivarono ai suoi testicoli per poi andare oltre, scorrendo delicatamente fino alla fessura tra i glutei, ma senza violarla… e senza mai smettere di succhiare. Piccoli fili sottili di sperma dolciastro gli imperlavano le labbra e la lingua ogni volta che riemergeva, congiungendoli.  
Ethan si appigliò ai suoi capelli con l’intenzione di spingerlo maggiormente verso di sé, ma Saul lo scostò via, infastidito.  
Erano passate solo alcune manciate di secondi da quando Saul gliel’aveva preso completamente in bocca, ma Ethan si rese conto che mancava poco e così, sia pure a malincuore, si tirò fuori da quell’alcova meravigliosamente calda mugugnando, e finalmente concesse al suo corpo di liberarsi.  
Saul si ripulì una guancia sulla quale era schizzato un po’ del suo liquido e, forse per sfidarlo ancora, diede un’ultima lappata alla zona prima di rimettersi in piedi.  
\- Saul, io… - balbettò, perplesso e felice.  
\- Zitto.  
Aveva le dita ancora filanti del suo seme. Se le insalivò ulteriormente.  
Gli sollevò una gamba e se l’avvolse attorno alla propria vita, iniziando a premere contro lo stretto canale tra le sue cosce. Ethan soffiò sofferente: erano anni che non riceveva un simile trattamento, e preso tanto alla sprovvista non era riuscito a rilassarsi. Intercettò l’ennesimo sguardo vacuo di Saul e chiuse gli occhi.  
Poco alla volta lo sfintere irrigidito cedette, permettendo all’indiscreto invasore di procedere. Scavando lentamente in lui avanzava, sempre più a fondo, come se fosse stato alla ricerca di qualcosa. Abbracciato a lui, il ragazzo riccioluto respirava pesantemente e disegnava ghirigori lungo la sua schiena, teso. Il suo polpaccio gli abbracciava una natica. Sfregava piano il bacino contro il suo per ricavarne altre piacevoli fitte. Annaspando, raccolse i loro sessi in un’unica mano, e prese ad armeggiare con essi.  
Non appena Saul percepì le prime contrazioni dell’anello di muscoli stringersi attorno al suo dito, abbandonò l’area. Il disappunto di Ethan fu abbastanza evidente, anche se non lo espresse a parole.  
Un tuono esplose in lontananza.  
Si sfilò i pantaloni, denudandosi del tutto davanti a lui. Sembrava che non sentisse il freddo.  
Analizzò per un attimo la propria erezione, poi lo prese per i fianchi e lo fece voltare in modo tale che gli desse le spalle.  
\- Saul…?  
Un ansito di sofferenza gli spense in gola altre proteste.  
\- Posso continuare?  
“Un po’ tardi per chiederlo,” pensò Ethan, che per tutta risposta si protese per quanto gli fosse stato possibile verso di lui, affidando la propria stabilità al tronco dell’albero contro il quale poggiava e alla forza delle sue braccia. Se si fosse mosso solo di un centimetro, probabilmente sarebbe cascato a terra. Le ginocchia gli dolevano.  
Soffocò un secondo singhiozzo, intanto che un paio di lacrimucce puerili gli rendevano gli occhi lucidi: era entrato completamente, aprendolo, dilatandolo. Era incredibile e leggermente disgustoso pensare a come il suo corpo potesse calzarlo, aderente quanto un guanto.  
Le unghie di Saul graffiavano nervosamente la parte più interna e soffice delle sue cosce; gli avambracci di Ethan si stavano scorticando trascinandosi sul legno rugoso, la sua testa ciondolava tra le spalle puntando in basso.  
Il ragazzo sussultò, nel sentire i capezzoli intirizziti dell’amante strofinarsi contro le sue scapole: lo stava abbracciando da dietro, combaciando a lui.  
Una mano di Saul scivolò oltre la sua spalla, per arrivargli fino al volto e ruotarlo nella sua direzione. Si scrutarono a vicenda per qualche istante, turbati e leggermente smarriti smarriti, poi presero a baciarsi, per quanto lo rendesse possibile la posizione in cui si trovavano.  
La pioggia, sempre più fitta, rese le loro sagome ombre e disperse nelle propria collera il suono dei loro gemiti.  
  
Per quanto a quel punto fosse un po’ assurdo, appena ripresero abbastanza forza nelle gambe per farlo, corsero attraverso il pantano alla ricerca di un riparo dalla tempesta. Riuscirono fortunosamente ad individuare una baracca che, a giudicare dal catenaccio rotto appeso alla porta e dai tre centimetri di polvere posati su ogni superficie visibile all’interno, doveva essere abbandonata.  
C’era una catasta di vecchie fascine in un angolo, ed Ethan riuscì a sfruttarle per accendere il camino.  
\- Qualcuno potrebbe notare il fumo, - lo ammonì Saul, che a quanto pareva aveva recuperato un pizzico dell’antico pudore e non aveva molto voglia di farsi beccare in quelle condizioni da un qualsiasi estraneo.  
\- Il temporale e il vento lo disperderanno: per quando il tempo di sarà calmato, noi saremo a posto, - lo rassicurò. – E poi questa è una zona isolata, non c’è niente nel raggio di chilometri. Al massimo arriverà qualche contadino non prima di domani mattina.  
Avevano disposto i vestiti fradici ed infangati sull’unica sedia tarlata che avevano trovato; loro due avevano dovuto accontentarsi del pavimento. Saul era riuscito a tirar fuori da un armadio un plaid puzzolente di muffa, ma per il resto non avevano di che coprirsi: dovettero affidarsi totalmente al fuoco, per asciugarsi. Dopo qualche minuto perlomeno smisero di battere i denti.  
Ethan, interessato, seguì con gli occhi i movimenti del suo compagno, intento nel ravvivare le fiamme con un attizzatoio. Sentendosi osservato, Saul si voltò e lo squadrò torvamente.  
\- Hai intenzione di ficcarmi quell’affare bollente su per il sedere, o mi sculaccerai soltanto? – lo incalzò divertito. – Non so se sono ancora pronto per questo.  
\- Te lo farò inghiottire, se non la smetti.  
Posò l’attrezzo metallico e si distese accanto a lui, in silenzio. Chiuse gli occhi. Sembrava che stesse prendendo il sole, e la sua delicata carnagione d’alabastro pareva infiammarsi, sfiorata appena dalla luce vibrante del fuoco.  
\- Solo una domanda, - bisbigliò Ethan, facendogli sollevare una palpebra. – Era una specie di vendetta, la tua?  
\- No.  
La palpebra si richiuse di scatto.  
Le dita di Ethan, non viste, zampettarono sulla coperta fino a raggiungere il suo ventre, e lo scalarono fermandosi nei pressi dell’ombelico dell’altro. Si aspettava che Saul se lo scrollasse di dosso come al solito, invece appoggiò una mano sulla sua.  
\- Ripeterai quest’esperienza con me? – gli domandò, mentre seguiva le calme oscillazioni del suo respiro.  
\- Avevi detto una sola domanda, - lo rimbrottò, senza riaprire gli occhi.  
\- Per me non c’è problema. Mi hai solo preso alla sprovvista perché erano anni che non lo facevo così.  
Saul gli regalò la prima smorfia carica di un qualche interesse della giornata.  
\- Non ti ho… fatto male, giusto?  
Sorrise.  
\- E’ tutto a posto. Visto che non ci voleva un libretto d’istruzioni…?  
L’uomo dagli occhi grigi era diventato paonazzo. Intrecciò le mani appena sotto lo sterno, e finse di dormire: era chiaro che intendeva interrompere il discorso lì, per evitare di addentrarsi in conversazioni ancora più imbarazzanti.  
\- Ti manca solo il crocifisso, - lo stuzzicò Ethan. Sentendolo sbuffare senza però rispondergli, insisté: - Avanti, qual è il problema, stavolta?  
\- Di problemi ce ne sono sempre una marea e non tutti riguardano noi, ma adesso non ho voglia di parlarne.  
Vabbé, per quella giornata il Cielo gli aveva già fatto parecchi regali, considerò Ethan: meglio non metterlo di cattivo umore ancor prima che potesse pentirsi di quel piacevole colpo di testa. Era andato tutto molto meglio di quanto avesse mai potuto sperare…  
\- Non voglio che tu te ne vada. – Ritornò a fissare Saul, sbigottito. – Non ho la più pallida idea di come fare a convincerti a non lasciarmi, ma so che quando proverai ad andartene sarai tu a ritrovarti legato ad un letto, e non per fare quello che pensi. Non acconsentirò a fare sesso con te per almeno un mese, ti avverto: ho fatto pure troppo, in questi ultimi due giorni. Se hai bisogno, pensaci da solo o affittati un gigolo.  
Le aveva contate: settantacinque parole di seguito e uscite fuori di sua spontanea volontà, una metà delle quali approssimativamente gentili nei suoi confronti. Wow.  
\- … Lo sai che ti amo, vero?  
\- Non lascerò il lavoro per te, - mise subito in chiaro.  
Ethan ridacchiò.  
\- Vorrei farmi un viaggetto dalle parti del Brasile, quando tutto questo sarà finito. – Saul si corrucciò istantaneamente, allarmato. – Potresti accompagnarmi, mattonelle da spolverare permettendo. Magari accordiamo le tue ferie con quelle del tuo rivale dell’ufficio di sotto, così non ti può fregare l’incarico.  
Un suono di garrulo divertimento venne fuori dalla gola del ventisettenne.  
\- Poi vediamo, - fu la sua vaga risposta, che tuttavia suonò carica di speranza ad Ethan.  
Indifferente ai loro discorsi, il fuoco scoppiettava e scoppiettava ancora, senza sosta, deciso a consumare la legna fino all’ultima brace.  
La mano di Saul gli era scesa tra le gambe. Si irrigidì, nel notare che stava esaminando le sue cicatrici. Non c’era nulla di erotico, il quel gesto. Le aveva già viste tante altre volte, ovviamente, ma raramente aveva dedicato loro cure particolari. Per Ethan rappresentavano i rimasugli di un passato da dimenticare, per Saul erano qualcosa di simile a fregi decorativi da considerarsi parte integrante del resto del corpo del suo uomo. Non gli avevano mai fatto una grande impressione, per quanto lui potesse vergognarsene. O era davvero insensibile, oppure doveva pensare di aver accettato tutto di lui, in blocco, e di averci fatto l’abitudine tanto quanto ad altri suoi attributi fisici più piacenti o più utili.  
Suo malgrado, il venticinquenne trattenne il respiro fino a quando non si scostò. Un secondo dopo lo vide trafficare con qualcosa che si trovava in un angolo del pavimento.  
\- Ugh!  
\- Che c’è? – domandò al suo ragazzo, che gli dava ancora la schiena. Solo quando si fu affacciato al di sopra di una delle spalle, comprese che Saul si era ferito volontariamente il palmo della mano destra con un pezzo di vetro individuato per terra tra la sporcizia.  
‘Così ti beccherai il tetano!’, avrebbe dovuto dirgli; invece rimase attonito a guardare il rivoletto di sangue scorrere e Saul che lo fissava con innocenza. Le sue bellissime, preziosissime mani che erano state addirittura stimate chissà quanti soldi… sì, la conosceva anche lui quella storiella…  
Ethan si riscosse. Gli si avvicinò all’orecchio sogghignando, e mormorò qualcosa che gli fece spalancare gli occhi.  
\- E’ il mio vero nome. Per intero.


	29. Mio confronto, mio sostegno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il capitolo iniziale di un nuovo flashback, ambientato due anni prima del presente. Anche se parlerò sempre in terza persona, il p.o.v. si concentra quasi esclusivamente su un unico personaggio… lascio a voi il piacere di scoprire quale.

_Mi guatavan frementi di bramosia vorace._  
 _Era roco e pesante quell’alito di morte_  
 _Che mi giungeva ardente giù dalle ctonie porte._  
 _Scarne dita di ghiaccio, dall’ugne aguzze estese_  
 _M’afferravan dai rovi, a trattenermi intese:_  
 _Ma io avanzai, con la grave andatura_  
 _Di chi sa che la speme non ha paura._  
  
(James Thomson, ‘Occhi di brace’) (*)  
  
Fece girare la chiave nella toppa mezza arrugginita, e quel pur piccolo sforzo richiese abbastanza briciole di energia da rendergli chiaro quanto si sentisse a pezzi.  
Per quanto ora come ora non venisse ancora considerato un elemento di spicco, nell’agenzia pubblicitaria dov’era riuscito a farsi assumere, non poteva accampare il diritto di lamentarsi: era già tanto che uno alle prime armi come lui avesse avuto la fortuna di riuscire subito a trovare lavoro nel campo che preferiva, pazienza se gli toccava un po’ di gavetta e certa gente lo guardava dall’alto in basso. Ad Ethan non mancava la pazienza, aveva una discreta fiducia nelle proprie capacità e, soprattutto, era convinto che prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a guadagnarsi un suo piccolo spazio personale in questo duro mondo. Era vero che al momento c’erano ancora un paio d’incarichi da portare a termine, prima di riuscire a sentirsi del tutto al sicuro, ma lui non disperava nel miraggio di potersi dire completamente libero, in un futuro non troppo remoto.  
Stanco ma reso relativamente soddisfatto da quel pensiero lontano, attraversò la soglia di casa col solo desiderio di consumare una cena leggera e mettersi a letto: non aveva ricevuto notizie molto rassicuranti, quel pomeriggio, e per di più i Deisenhofer lo avevano telefonato per incaricarlo di recarsi ad una sicuramente pallosissima conferenza dove avrebbe incontrato qualcuno d’importante… insomma: le ferie natalizie erano appena cominciate, ma per Ethan non era affatto giunto il tempo di concedersi relax e festeggiamenti.  
Gli ci volle un minuto buono, prima che la sensazione che qualcosa non andasse s’impadronisse di lui. Nell’appendere il cappotto all’attaccapanni addossato al muro, notò che un altro gancetto poco più in là era rimasto vuoto: in sua assenza, _qualcuno_ aveva prelevato il kriss (**) dal manico dorato, preferendolo evidentemente al resto della sua pregiata collezione di coltelli che facevano bella mostra di sé stessi fissati alla parete.  
Lo sgomento di Ethan crebbe ulteriormente quando vide che la cucina era sottosopra: era lampante che qualcuno si fosse preparato da mangiare, lasciando oltretutto in giro piatti sporchi da lavare e il frigorifero mezzo vuoto.  
Il ventitreenne si mise in ascolto facendo il maggior silenzio possibile, nella speranza di riuscire ad udire un suono qualsiasi che gli desse la possibilità d’individuare la presenza di un estraneo in un punto qualsiasi di casa sua, ma non colse neppure uno scricchiolio sospetto.  
L’abitazione nella quale viveva attualmente Ethan era di sicuro più dignitosa di quella dove abitava tre anni prima, ma non era certo una reggia: a parte la cucina e il bagno, restavano soltanto altre due stanze dove un possibile intruso avrebbe potuto nascondersi. Si sentiva di dare per scontato che fosse ancora lì semplicemente perché, se il tizio in questione aveva pensato che valesse la pena favorire ed utilizzare i suoi fornelli per prepararsi da mangiare, forse poteva anche dare per scontato che non avesse avuto una grande fretta o addirittura che fosse stata sua intenzione fermarsi ad aspettare il suo ritorno.  
Agguantò un elegante stiletto inglese e, sfilatosi le scarpe, cominciò la sua accurata ricerca muovendosi di soppiatto, strisciando rasente ai muri. Suo malgrado sussultò, quando intravide la porta della sua camera da letto lasciata semi-aperta: lui aveva l’abitudine di chiuderla sempre, infatti.  
La sensazione di disagio raggiunse il suo apice non appena Ethan scorse la montagnola placidamente distesa sul suo letto, ricoperta da capo a piedi dalle coperte.  
Facendosi coraggio, il padrone di casa prese le lenzuola tra due dita e, tenendosi pronto col pugnale acuminato stretto nel palmo, le sollevò di colpo…  
Due assonnati occhi del colore della pece valutarono prima la sua espressione e poi l’arma puntata, sgonfiando Ethan di ogni suo istinto bellicoso.  
\- Bentornato a casa, _Sweetie_ , - biasciò Julius Deisenhofer, stiracchiandosi senza ritegno.  
Il piccolo coltello dalla lama ondulata giaceva abbandonato sul comodino, e a quanto pareva era stato utilizzato per sbucciare una mela.  
  
\- Avrei potuto ucciderti, lo sai?  
Julius gli rivolse lo sguardo rivelando un cipiglio incuriosito, senza smettere di sciacquare i piatti insaponati che gli passava.  
\- Non avresti fatto carriera nel posto dove lavoravi una volta, se fossi stato uno che accoltella senza prima guardare, - constatò pacatamente. – Senza contare che lo saprà tutto il quartiere, che lasci sempre una copia delle chiavi sotto il portaombrelli… A proposito, è orrendo: adesso che hai qualche soldo in più da spendere, potresti anche cambiarlo…  
Ethan sospirò pesantemente, agguantando l’ultima padella sporca rimasta.  
\- La devi smettere di presentarti qui a qualunque ora del giorno, Jul. Lo dico anche per te…  
\- Oddìo… Mi stai forse avvertendo del fatto che ti sei trovato un ragazzo, e che un giorno di questi, aprendo la porta, potrei ritrovarmi ad assistere a qualche scenetta scabrosa? – gli domandò divertito.  
\- Non essere stupido.  
\- Così almeno si spiegherebbe perché ti sei comprato quel bel letto gigante, quando sei venuto ad abitare qui… E’ un matrimoniale, no?  
\- Uff… No, che non lo è! – sbottò. – E’ ad una piazza e mezza, e non vedo cosa ci sia di male se ne ho voluto uno così!  
Un leggero sorriso increspò le labbra del più giovane, che però non aggiunse subito altro.  
Ad Ethan faceva sempre più impressione. Da quando l’aveva conosciuto, poco più di tre anni prima, Julius si era sviluppato seguendo modalità abbastanza sconcertanti: ormai lo superava in altezza di un paio di dita e prospettava di proseguire ancora su quella linea, ma continuava ad apparire troppo magro per la sua statura. La sua voce si era già fatta bassa ma stentorea, gli era quasi difficile sussurrare, e aveva acquisito un’andatura dinoccolata unita ad una certa eleganza nei modi che di sicuro non possedeva in precedenza. Del vecchio Julius erano rimasti il pallore da moribondo e i profondi occhi scuri, due schegge di cupa ossidiana tanto nere che, prese nel contesto del viso esangue e dai lineamenti scialbi, facevano pensare a due fori nei quali fosse stato risucchiato via tutto il colore. Le labbra rosate e dalla bella forma erano in stridente contrasto col resto. Nel complesso Julius non era orrendo, per essere un diciassettenne contornato da coetanei brufolosi e sformati, ma l’equilibrio di pregi e difetti in lui era tanto delicato da dare fastidio alla vista.  
Pure il suo carattere aveva qualcosa di nettamente _sbilenco_ : Ethan aveva notato che, quando si trovava in presenza di estranei, ostentava un atteggiamento serioso, e che anche coi suoi genitori a parte rare esplosioni di collera e qualche battutina al vetriolo era generalmente di una pacatezza flemmatica, ma quando rimanevano loro due soli, invece, si trasformava in una vera tortura: di giorno in giorno, Julius riusciva sempre a beccare l’argomento perfetto e più irritante per pungolarlo, era capace di farlo sentire a disagio meglio di chiunque altro, e pareva che la sua presenza lo ispirasse a raggiungere i più alti picchi personali di raffinata crudeltà psicologica, comprendenti senza dubbio anche il morboso interesse col quale seguiva ogni suo singolo passo… oramai non c’era più neppure un angolino della vita di Ethan che Julius non si fosse azzardato ad esplorare.  
Provando un vago senso di colpa nei suoi confronti per via della sua situazione familiare, Ethan aveva sempre fatto lo sforzo di tollerarlo, ma in certi casi arrivava davvero sulle soglie della perdita di pazienza.  
\- Perché mi stai sempre incollato? – gli aveva domandato inviperito. – Perché non passi i tuoi pomeriggi assieme ai tuoi amici, invece di stare appiccicato a me?  
\- Perché tu sei molto più interessante, - era la sua costante risposta.  
Julius non si era mai fatto spaventare neppure dalle sue crisi di nervi, quando iniziava ad inveire apertamente contro di lui: aveva sempre qualche parola dolce per calmarlo, e per spiegargli che, indipendentemente dalla sua opinione, avrebbe comunque fatto come preferiva.  
Nonostante lo bistrattasse di continuo, il ragazzino si comportava come se effettivamente lo considerasse un fido confidente o una specie di punto d’appoggio; gli raccontava di tutto, anche particolari della sua quotidianità che forse Ethan avrebbe preferito non sapere. E pretendeva che l’altro si comportasse allo stesso modo… Quanto si arrabbiava, quando scopriva di essere stato messo da parte! Ed era perfino un po’ geloso…  
Il motivo principale per cui non lo aveva mai seriamente mandato via, era che le carenze affettive di Julius erano talmente evidenti che, benché si ostinasse ad asserire il contrario, a modo suo gli suscitava un misto di compassione e tenerezza. I suoi continui tentativi di attirare la sua attenzione facevano intuire ad Ethan quanto si sentisse maledettamente solo, e, nonostante i fastidi che gli procurava, non potevano che ricordargli i tempi in cui si era ritrovato in condizioni simili e senza neppure qualcuno da prendere in giro per sentirsi meno giù.  
\- Hai intenzione di impegnarti seriamente col nostro amico _Roux_? – gli chiese Julius di punto in bianco, asciugandosi le mani in uno strofinaccio.  
Ethan trasalì:  
\- Cosa?  
Rafale Rouge (***) era il nome, o meglio il ‘nome d’arte’, dell’uomo che diciotto anni prima aveva massacrato i genitori di Ethan: un efferato assassino di professione con la triste abitudine di torturare le proprie vittime facendo perdere loro litri di sangue, prima di dargli il colpo di grazia. Di solito eseguiva triplette di omicidi a breve distanza l’una dall’altra e lasciava addirittura degli indizi riguardo le sue prossime intenzioni, ma nonostante ciò né la polizia né Ethan, che si era ripromesso di vendicarsi facendolo fuori, erano mai riusciti a fermarlo.  
\- Beh, sempre ‘rosso’ rimane… A proposito, ha davvero i capelli rossi (****)?  
\- E’ biondo, - disse Ethan, lapidario.  
\- Ah.  
\- Comunque cosa intendevi con quel ‘hai intenzione di impegnarti seriamente’…?  
Il tono del ventitreenne era suonato puramente casuale, ma Julius non si fece spaventare della sordida minaccia che nascondeva:  
\- Cosa ti devo dire, _Mig_ … - mormorò soave. – A volte mi puzza, che un ragazzo intelligente come te ancora non sia riuscito a squartare in quattro parti un uomo sulle cui tracce dice di essere da ben… otto anni, giusto?  
Ethan strinse gli occhi.  
\- Ce la farò. E’ _questa_ la mia ragione di vita.  
Ripose la saliera con una certa foga, provocando abbastanza rumore, come a voler sottolineare le sue buone intenzioni ed intimargli di stare zitto nel contempo.  
\- Ma anche quando ci sarai riuscito, i tuoi amati genitori non resusciteranno come per magia… questo è impossibile, lo sai. Ti sporcherai solo le mani di sangue un’altra volta.  
\- Ne abbiamo già parlato… - la sua voce si era ridotta ad un sibilo, e le nocche delle sue mani si erano fatte bianche per via della forza con cui stringeva i pugni. Julius finse di non accorgersene, come se non temesse che potesse arrivare a colpirlo. – Tu non puoi sapere cosa ho visto quel giorno, per fortuna, ma sta di fatto che resterà per sempre stampato nella mia memoria. Non posso negarmi almeno il _sollievo_ di sapere che il cadavere di quel bastardo sarà a marcire da qualche parte senza più nuocere a nessuno.  
\- Però sarebbe un vero peccato.  
\- Che cosa? – sussurrò Ethan, di nuovo confuso. Julius adesso gli dava la schiena.  
\- Se mettessi a repentaglio la stabilità che sei finalmente riuscito a conquistarti per questo. Hai lavorato davvero tantissimo per renderti indipendente… per poter essere _libero_ …  
Julius sentì una mano stringersi attorno alla sua spalla, e si voltò: Ethan gli stava sorridendo tristemente.  
\- Jul, io ti capisco, perché in entrambi i nostri casi sono i nostri genitori a farci da zavorra: i tuoi perché avete un cattivo rapporto, i miei perché li ho adorati al punto tale da non riuscire a vivere un singolo giorno su questa Terra senza incolparmi del fatto che sono sopravvissuto, rimanendo nascosto in un angolo ed immobilizzato dalla paura a guardarli fare a pezzi. Lo capisco che la mia attuale situazione per certi versi possa apparirti allettante, ma…  
\- Ti rendi conto che, facendo questo, rischi di gettare via tutto, compresa la tua vita?  
Le dita di Julius si erano abbarbicate con violenta tenacia alla sua camicia. Il ragazzo aveva gli occhi lucidi, anche se il suo tono era ancora fermo.  
\- Io… me ne rendo conto, - balbettò Ethan. – Ma è un peso col quale non posso convivere. Lo so che chi non ha vissuto una situazione come la mia può ritenermi un pazzo o un ingrato, ma ti assicuro che ho smesso di respirare nell’istante stesso in cui le loro gole sono state recise.  
\- Possibile che… in ventitré anni di vita… tu, mai… - incespicò. - Tu non abbia _mai_ pensato con intensità a qualcosa che non sia stato l’assassinio dei tuoi genitori da vendicare…?  
Ethan si morse le labbra, ma sapeva di dover essere sincero almeno in quella circostanza.  
\- … Mentirei se ti dicessi che i passi avanti fatti fino ad oggi mi abbiano riempito di un qualche entusiasmo genuino, se rapportati al pensiero del senso liberazione che proverò il giorno in cui sentirò il collo di Rouge spezzarsi sotto le mie dita.  
Tentò di asciugare le lacrime che cominciarono a rotolare lungo le guance di Julius, ma lui si ritrasse di scatto.  
\- … Non voglio…  
\- Jul…  
\- Non anche tu. – Ethan spalancò gli occhi. Julius gli rivolse lo sguardo più colmo di disperazione che gli avesse mai visto stampato in volto: - Ne ho già persi due, devo per forza aggiungere anche te alla lista?!  
Si lasciò andare a peso morto contro il suo petto, come se, privato di ogni forza, si fosse afflosciato allo stesso modo di un sacco vuoto. Nascose immediatamente nella stoffa il volto moccioso e umido di pianto. Sospirando e desiderando di fare la cosa giusta, Ethan lo strinse a sé. Per qualche strano motivo, si sentiva più leggero.  
\- Non mi faccio ammazzare tanto facilmente, lo dovresti sapere. E se mi ha risparmiato il Dio della Morte in persona, figurati se toccherà a quel mentecatto l’onore di farmi fuori! – borbottò per rabbonirlo. – Io morirò da vecchio e nel mio letto, con una fila di persone pronte ad occuparsi di me fino alla fine e a piangere la mia scomparsa.  
Julius continuò a lacrimare allacciato a lui per qualche minuto, poi, quando fu calmato, bisbigliò:  
\- Io sarò con te fino alla fine.  
\- Ci tieni così tanto a rendere i tuoi omaggi alla mia salma? – brontolò Ethan perplesso. L’altro rise.  
\- Intendevo dire che ti terrò compagnia fino a quando i tuoi soli, veri interessi diventeranno fare tanti soldi e tanto sesso. Non mi schioderò da casa tua finché non ti sarai deciso a trovare qualcuno disposto a condividere quel letto troppo vuoto con te.  
  
Nonostante la sua talvolta intollerabile sfrontatezza, perfino Julius sapeva di non dover superare alcuni limiti. Ad esempio, nonostante la poco edificante sceneggiata di poco prima e la consapevolezza che alla sua età non stava bene gettarsi piangente tra le braccia di chicchessia, era al corrente del fatto che Ethan si irritava non poco quando veniva toccato controvoglia.  
Cosciente in un certo qual modo di aver esaurito le sue scorte di pazienza per quel giorno, il diciassettenne decise che per il momento poteva accontentarsi di essersi fatto accettare come ospite notturno da lui, e che avrebbero condiviso il comodo materasso che era stato in parte protagonista delle loro chiacchiere. Era ben deciso a rimanersene buono buono nel suo angolino, però gli scappò ugualmente un:  
\- E’ stato davvero appeso con dei ganci?  
Il più anziano dei due sollevò gli occhi dal sottile fascicolo che stava leggendo, con tutta l’aria di essersi ricordato solo in quell’istante della sua presenza.  
\- Sì. Piccoli, innumerevoli arpioni conficcati su tutto il corpo, per tenerlo sospeso in mezzo alla stanza fermo in pose sconvenienti, - rispose piattamente. Ethan si riferiva all’ultima vittima di Rafale Rouge, ovviamente.  
\- Non credevo che la pelle umana potesse essere insieme tanto elastica e tanto resistente, - bofonchiò Julius dandosi un pizzicotto sul braccio, come a voler verificare personalmente questa teoria. Poi, cambiando repentinamente argomento, gli domandò: - Cos’è quel libricino che stai leggendo?  
\- Un opuscolo sul ciclo di conferenze che dovrò andarmi a seguire per colpa tua, - fu la pronta risposta.  
Julius si affacciò per guardarlo meglio.  
\- ‘Il tema della testa tagliata nell’arte figurativa e plastica’? – biascicò storcendo il naso.  
\- Mi pare di aver capito che il congresso giri attorno al ritrovamento di alcune statue che facevano parte del complesso funerario di… oh, non so come si pronuncia questo nome… il tuo ex è nel gruppo di quelli che si occuperanno del restauro, comunque… e la parte centrale del monumento è costituita proprio da una figura con un corpo decapitato e la rispettiva testa ai suoi piedi. Stile David di Donatello (*****), credo.  
\- E perché non Giuditta ed Oloferne (******), magari? – mormorò Julius crucciato. Ethan lo fissò intensamente per diversi istanti, prima di rispondere.  
\- Perché lì la testa è ancora sul collo, mi pare.  
\- Di sicuro non nel quadro di Klimt, - bisbigliò muovendo appena le labbra. – E non scordiamoci della Salomè. Hai mai visto le illustrazioni di Aubrey Beardsley?  
\- Salomè…? – borbottò interdetto il ragazzo dai capelli ricci.  
\- Sì, Salomè, la principessa giudea. Secondo la tradizione, la sua danza sensuale piacque così tanto al patrigno Erode Antipa che questi le promise di soddisfare un suo qualsiasi desiderio, e lei, istigata dalla madre, chiese la testa del santo Giovanni Battista su un vassoio d’argento. E’ una tagliatrice di teste assimilabile a Giuditta, no? – Julius proseguì, visibilmente compiaciuto davanti alla sua espressione spiazzata: - Si tratta di due temi molto diffusi, specie durante il periodo del Decadentismo. Secondo Freud vi era un forte legame tra Salomè e Medusa, che se veniva fissata tramutava in pietra: per lui miti del genere erano metaforicamente alla base del terrore dell’uomo di essere evirato, e in questo senso la testa della gorgonie rappresenta l’organo sessuale femminile che _inghiotte_ la virilità e…  
\- Non potremmo parlare di qualcosa di più _rassicurante_ , almeno prima di metterci a dormire? – lo interruppe bruscamente Ethan, che sembrava un po’ arrossito in viso: perché non poteva parlare di argomenti frivoli, come tutti i bambini…?  
Julius replicò con un sorrisetto.  
\- Credo che se lo meriti, almeno ‘il mio ex’, di trattare un argomento del genere. Si sentirà a suo agio. Magari è diventato anche impotente, come punizione per non averlo usato quando avrebbe dovuto…  
Il ventitreenne lanciò il libricino nero e viola sul comodino senza guardare, e fece centro.  
\- In tre anni nessuno di voi Deisenhofer si è mai degnato di mostrarmi una sua foto: come sperate che lo riconosca?  
\- Sarebbe stato inutile fartene vedere, perché ormai sarà radicalmente cambiato.  
\- Uhm?  
Julius sospirò, e le sue narici si spalancarono per qualche istante come quelle di un toro inferocito.  
\- Con tutte le bestemmie che gli ho buttato dietro, mi meraviglierei se non fosse diventato calvo e obeso.  
Le luci vennero spente. Ethan si accomodò al meglio sul suo lato, avvolgendosi nel piumone senza scoprire il secondo ragazzo, in attesa che l’agognato sonno profondo finalmente giungesse a fargli visita.  
\- Mig…  
La vocetta poco flebile di Julius lo fece sobbalzare.  
\- Cos’altro vuoi? – disse quasi ringhiando.  
\- Fare l’amore.  
Lo shock fu sufficientemente forte da immobilizzarlo da capo a piedi, mascella compresa. Gli occhi come gemme verdi rimasero immobili nel buio, bloccati sulla sagoma che giaceva al suo fianco nell’ombra.  
\- Non con te, deficiente, - sussurrò finalmente Julius, dandogli così l’agio di tornare a respirare senza troppi imbarazzi. – Parlavo in generale. C’è il rischio che _battezzi_ questo bel lettone prima di te, sai?  
\- Non oserai…  
Il ragazzi ridacchiò senza rispondere, e strinse le dita attorno ad una delle sue mani. Poco dopo stava dormendo.  
  
Quando Ethan si fu riscosso del tutto dal torpore del sonno era appena l’alba, cosa che capì subito semplicemente osservando la luce rosata che sfiorava le pareti, ma temendo di svegliare anche Julius preferì alzarsi.  
Lo fissò per qualche istante, interdetto, poi gli scostò una ciocca scomposta dal viso portandogliela dietro l’orecchio. Jul reagì muovendosi appena, ancora completamente preda di un incosciente languore, mentre Ethan ritirò immediatamente la mano. Gli sistemò meglio sulle spalle il piumino d’oca nel quale era accoccolato ed andò in cucina.  
Intanto che le sue mani si preoccupavano di preparargli il caffè compiendo gesti automatici, la sua mente lavorava senza sosta, con una lucidità insolita perfino per lui, essendosi appena destato. La verità era che quella situazione, in linea di massima, lo stava mettendo in difficoltà: per quanto non provasse alcuna eccitazione quando il corpo ancora leggermente acerbo del suo giovane amico si avvinghiava al suo, iniziava anche a rendersi conto che, alla lunga, continuare a considerare Julius a livello razionale come se si fosse trattato di un moccioso non avrebbe giovato più a nessuno. Conosceva tante cose di lui quante non gliene aveva rivelate spontaneamente, ma dato che la sua posizione gli permetteva di gettare lo sguardo sempre mezzo metro più in là di dove per il momento fosse in grado di far arrivare il suo, questo avrebbe dovuto spinge Ethan ad usargli cautela e preservarlo dal mostrarsi attonito la metà delle volte che il suo amico apriva bocca.  
Forse, nei pur travagliati anni che la sua breve esistenza gli aveva offerto fin ora, Julius non aveva ricevuto abbastanza batoste per iniziare sul serio a diventare diffidente verso la gente, e non aveva afferrato del tutto il concetto che bisognerebbe sempre aprire con prudenza il proprio cuore agli estranei, anche se queste persone ci stanno simpatiche e noi stiamo disperando nella ricerca di almeno un briciolo di calore. Uno come Ethan invece, che aveva vissuto allo sbaraglio per anni e che ancora oggi doveva scendere di continuo a patti con l’ipocrisia per condurre un’esistenza tranquilla, avrebbe potuto comportarsi con più buonsenso.  
Lui infatti si era quasi subito reso conto che, per quanto Julius non gli girasse intorno considerandolo come un possibile partner amoroso, gli stava chiedendo qualcos’altro di altrettanto impegnativo e forse di ancora più compromettente: voleva che diventasse il suo _sostegno_. Julius di solito rifuggiva della compagnia dei propri coetanei, probabilmente considerandoli eccessivamente immaturi per i suoi canoni, ma Ethan sentiva che, per quanto non fosse da escludere la nascita di un’amicizia profonda perfino tra due persone essenzialmente agli antipodi come loro in fatto di esperienze vissute, il ragazzino stesso in cuor suo sapeva che i loro obbiettivi di base erano troppo diversi perché potessero trovare un equilibrio. E ad Ethan le mezze misure facevano decisamente paura.  
Nonostante ciò, gli era impossibile non sussultare inavvertitamente quando si accorgeva che stava per fare una stupidaggine: certe volte aveva la netta sensazione che Julius avanzasse correndo nel buio, senza mai porsi il problema di cosa sarebbe accaduto se ci fosse stato un oggetto pronto a farlo inciampare per terra o un muro invisibile di fronte a lui, e pur essendo perfettamente cosciente di entrambe le possibilità. Poteva essere cresciuto nel fisico e possedere un’arguzia rara da trovare persino in un adulto, ma nel suo intimo resisteva ancora una punta di egoismo infantile più che fastidiosa: sebbene difficilmente lanciasse accuse dirette, in alcune occasioni i suoi atteggiamenti tendenzialmente vittimistici erano risultati chiari a tutti.  
Standogli vicino, Ethan aveva imparato a provare sulla sua pelle cosa significasse avere a che fare con un adolescente che si crede al centro del mondo e, soprattutto, chiuso come un’ostrica e assolutamente poco incline a permettere a chiunque di mostrargli che può esistere una soluzione alternativa per risolvere i problemi, qualcosa non contempli il compiacersi eroicamente dei propri guai. Lexie non era esattamente una santa donna e di sicuro aveva sbagliato in parecchie cose coi suoi figli, ma adesso Ethan stava cominciando a capire cosa intendesse esattamente con quei suoi frequentissimi ‘Se solo la smettesse di essere così _contraddittorio_!’  
In effetti, a prima vista Julius sembrava il classico ragazzino beneducato: quando voleva era capace di recitare benissimo la parte del pargolo perfetto, autoassumendosi il ruolo di cocco di mamma e papà che in effetti non era, ma che gli estranei tendevano a cucirgli addosso. E lui, per quanto possibile, li accontentava. Parlava solo se interrogato e quando gli era richiesto, poi lasciava la stanza degli ospiti seguito da squittii deliziati… salvo magari, una volta messosi al di fuori della portata delle loro orecchie, sfogandosi col primo che gli giurava di saper tenere la bocca chiusa: non faceva che inveire velenosamente lamentandosi della falsità della gente, urlando il suo odio contro quelle stesse persone che un secondo prima lo avevano riempito di complimenti.  
Pareva che non riuscisse a fare a meno di mentire, o, in alternativa, che considerasse il proprio vero io così meschino e le sue reali opinioni tanto deprecabili da non poter essere esposti alla vista di altri senza temere ripercussioni.  
E tra poco ad Ethan sarebbe toccato il simpatico compito di fare la conoscenza e tentare di carpire informazioni all’ex amato bene del suo amichetto, il signor Saul Heine Claydon… Uno con tre metri di nome poteva soltanto essere un pallone gonfiato, no?  
Non sapeva quasi niente di lui: era nell’interesse di Vincent e Lexie minimizzare il loro brevissimo ‘accenno di relazione’, quindi tendevano a passarci su come se si trattasse di un’inezia; Julius invece, una volta dopo aver compreso di essere stato abbandonato definitivamente, aveva preso ad ostentare una pacata indifferenza. Era difficile per Ethan capire se ne soffrisse ancora. All’inizio, spinto dalla curiosità, lo aveva stuzzicato più o meno allusivamente attingendo a quell’argomento, ma se nei primi tempi Jul reagiva quasi con violenza quando sentiva il nome del suo innamorato venire insultato, adesso si limitava quasi sempre ad un’alzata di spalle o al massimo ad una battutina dal sapore velatamente agrodolce.  
Quando si era iniziato a discutere in famiglia dell’eventualità di rivolgersi a mister Heine Claydon Julius non aveva battuto ciglio, né si era proposto di andare a parlargli di persona per avere l’occasione di rivederlo, e neppure aveva chiesto confidenzialmente ad Ethan di portargli uno straccio di messaggio da parte sua. Tutto sommato, tanto ghiaccio in un ragazzino così giovane lo inquietava. Pure perché non era davvero sicuro che il suo dolore si fosse effettivamente spento…  
La tazzina che aveva usato e che stava sciacquando per poco non gli cadde dalle mani. Aveva di nuovo la testa nel pallone a causa sua, e quando succedeva si odiava per quello. Julius in fondo si era sempre comportato in maniera fondamentalmente onesta nei suoi riguardi, lui invece no. Se Julius era ancora un bambino prepotente che trasformava in mostri chi gli stava vicino per non ammettere le proprie paure e negligenze, Ethan si stava apprestando a diventare un adulto bugiardo di quelli che più disprezzava al mondo. Era troppo falso per essergli sul serio d’aiuto: era molto meglio se quel legame si fosse spazzato prima di diventare troppo forte. E poi, perché doveva toccare giusto a lui, occuparsi di queste faccende…?  
Da quando si conoscevano e a partire dal momento in cui Ethan aveva compreso di provare preoccupazione e affetto fondamentalmente genuini nei suoi confronti, in una sola occasione, sia pure parzialmente frenato da mille remore e nascondendosi dietro metafore troppo astruse per suonare convincenti, aveva tentato di comunicarglielo.  
Julius lo aveva fissato intensamente con una certa curiosità, poi, colta l’assurdità della situazione, aveva mormorato crudelmente:  
\- Se sei capace di provare un tale spiccato istinto paterno, forse dovresti cercarti una donna e sfornare con lei due o tre poppanti da accudire.  
Ethan era arrossito di vergogna e non aveva mai più toccato quell’argomento.  
Solo anni dopo sarebbe riuscito a comprendere che una persona che è stata più volte ferita, abbastanza da iniziare ad avere difficoltà nel distinguere affezione spontanea da cortesia moralmente richiesta su basi utilitaristiche, di solito tende a sviluppare sufficiente orgoglio da dubitare dell’amore di un estraneo che magari gli si è avvicinato solo per pietà.

* * *

(*) Ho trovato questa poesia citata in un libro che ho letto (‘Il petalo cremisi e il bianco’ di Michel Faber), ma no so dirvi se quell’ ‘Occhi di brace’ faccia parte del poemetto stesso o magari ne sia il titolo. Non sono neppure riuscita a trovare il testo originale, purtroppo.  
(**) Il kriss è un pugnale tipico dell’area indo-malese, con lama corta e serpeggiante (e non chiedetemi come abbia fatto Jul a usarlo per sbucciarsi una mela…! X°D).  
(***) Dal francese; dovrebbe significare all’incirca ‘Raffica Rossa’. La prima parte del nome è stata scelta puntando il dito a casaccio sul dizionario (^^;), ma la sorte ha voluto che quel ‘Rafale’ sia anche legato ad un personaggio che in passato mi era molto caro…  
(****) ‘Rouge’ e ‘roux’ vogliono dire entrambi ‘rosso’, ma mentre il primo può essere usato genericamente come aggettivo, il secondo dovrebbe indicare più propriamente un uomo dai capelli rossi. Può darsi che Julius si sia sbagliato nella scelta delle parole, oppure che effettivamente credesse che la chioma di Rafale Rouge fosse di quel colore.  
(*****) Secondo la Bibbia il giovane David, durante la guerra degli ebrei contro i filistei, fu l’unico ad accettare la sfida lanciata da un guerriero nemico dall’altezza impressionante, Golia. David riuscì ad ucciderlo colpendolo con una fionda e poi decapitandolo. Per inciso, nel David di Donatello compaiono solo il ragazzo e la testa mozzata, mentre Ethan parla anche di un corpo decapitato, probabilmente riferendosi a questo tipo di soggetto in generale.  
(******) Personaggio che compare nell’Antico Testamento nelle versioni cattoliche ed ortodosse, e in alcuni apocrifi protestanti. Ricca e bella vedova, Giuditta aiutò il proprio paese a sconfiggere gli invasori Assiri irretendo il loro generale, Oloferne. Si finse una spia disposta ad aiutarlo e, dopo averlo fatto ubriacare, lo uccise tagliandogli la testa. La scoperta del cadavere gettò lo scompiglio tra le fila dell’esercito nemico, che si ritirò disordinatamente. Donatello ha dedicato una statua di bronzo anche a quest’evento, cogliendolo appunto la donna con la spada ferma in aria prima d’iniziare ad incidere la carne.  
Si consideri che per questa definizione e per quella di David mi sono in parte rifatta a degli articoli della ‘Microsoft Encarta 2006 Enciclopedia Premium’ e al secondo volume del libro ‘Guida alla storia dell’Arte’ di Francesco Negri Arnoldi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Data la mia posizione di autrice, non sta affatto bene che mi lasci andare a certe affermazioni… Perché questo flashback è concentrato solo su determinati personaggi e parla di loro più di quanto non avessi inizialmente previsto. Perché è quasi una sorta di storia nella storia, ancor più di altre scenette ambientate nel passato; che offrirà sì degli spunti per guardare avanti, ma ancor più vi spingerà a guadare _dentro_ coloro che fanno muovere questa trama. Perché forse riuscirà a smuovere un po’ di convinzioni già sedimentate persino nella testa di voi che leggete. Perché, per portarlo avanti e completarlo, gli ho dedicato più cura di quanto non abbia concesso a nessun’altra parte di questa original. Per farla breve, io _amo_ il flashback incentrato su Ethan. ù.ù (Qui l’ho detto e qui lo nego… X° )


	30. Avere fede

Nel corso degli ultimi anni, Ethan aveva assolto compiti piuttosto diversi per conto dei tre restanti membri della famiglia Deisenhofer: rispettivamente, era stato una sorta di vassallo per il padre, un cicisbeo per la moglie, e una dama di compagnia per il figlio. Figure virtuali ed insieme più che tangibili, spesso interscambiabili tra loro con semplicità e in misure impensabili, tra le quali il giovane riusciva tutto sommato a districarsi senza eccessivi sensi di colpa. Ethan non possedeva l’indole del voltagabbana o del doppiogiochista spiccicato, nonostante tutto ciò che si diceva su di lui, ma sapeva che servire contemporaneamente più padroni alla lunga porta inevitabilmente a rimetterci in fedeltà, in un verso o nell’altro. Specie quando si aveva a che fare con gente che non era sincera neppure restando tra parenti…  
Anche se le attenzioni dei suoi mandatari attualmente era fissate su un unico obbiettivo comune, vale a dire scoprire con precisione cosa minacciasse le loro vite e la loro stirpe, c’era sempre qualche lavoretto extra che si ritrovava a svolgere per accontentare un singolo componente, con abbinata la tacita clausola che certe cose non avrebbero dovuto varcare la soglia della stanza dov’erano state fatte o dette.  
Nel complesso, chi lo sconcertava maggiormente in questo senso era certamente Vincent: aveva sempre tenuto sotto il massimo controllo ogni singolo movimento di moglie e figlio, anche se si era premurato di non dar loro modo di accorgersene, e non c’erano dubbi che si fosse dato da fare per sapere tutto il possibile anche riguardo ad Ethan; ma la cosa più straordinaria era che gli si rivolgeva sempre e comunque nell’assoluta certezza che gli avrebbe obbedito, e soprattutto che l’avrebbe assecondato senza fare storie. Non si faceva scrupolo di parlare davanti a lui con spontaneità di argomenti ai quali altre persone, al posto suo, si sarebbero azzardati ad accennare solo dopo essersi assicurati che non ci fosse stato nessuno nascosto dietro la porta ad origliare.  
Forse si comportava così perché riteneva Ethan in debito nei suoi riguardi: le costose cure delle quali aveva necessitato quand’era appena quindicenne erano state coperte da lui, o meglio, Alexandra aveva messo mano alla tasca mentre Vincent fingeva di non saperne niente. Ma quell’uomo era troppo scaltro per limitarsi ad avere fiducia in ciò e sentirsi per questo motivo libero di risparmiare inutili convenevoli quand’era con lui, e soprattutto era abbastanza fiducioso nelle proprie capacità di comando da ritenere di poter sorvolare su eventuali ribellioni di moglie e figlio.  
Nonostante il rischio che potesse trasmettere altrove informazioni circa certe sue attività, Vincent aveva fatto comprendere immediatamente ad Ethan cosa desiderava da lui: voleva che diventasse in tutto e per tutto il suo gregario. E, per quanto l’idea di seguire le direttive di un simile elemento non gli gustasse più di tanto, a dispetto della pietà che provava nei confronti di Lexie e Julius, il ragazzo aveva compreso che l’appoggio per raggiungere il suo fine ultimo, la vendetta, sarebbe potuto venire meno se fosse mancata l’approvazione del capofamiglia. Che altro gli restava da fare…? Aveva accettato di lavorare per lui.  
Alexandra non aveva mai parlato in termini apertamente negativi del marito, ma fin dall’inizio Ethan aveva intuito quanto questi fosse stato capace di influenzare la sua quotidianità pure soltanto grazie alla sua presenza apparentemente labile. Il fatto che fosse più vecchio di lei di dodici anni abbondanti e che la facesse dipendere completamente dal suo stipendio erano soltanto alcuni tra gli aspetti più appariscenti di qualcosa di molto più subdolo, nascosto sotto la patina dell’apparenza.  
Data la vaga freddezza con la quale la donna solitamente accennava a certi episodi, Ethan non era mai riuscito a decifrare nel suo sguardo il benché minimo turbamento, per quanto, in altre situazioni, lasciasse intuire in maniera più lampante quanto si sentisse costretta. Il ventitreenne non sapeva dire se Lexie avesse sposato Vincent perché lo amava, perché era rimasta incinta oppure perché lui le avrebbe permesso di fare una vita agiata, o ancora per una combinazione di alcuni o di tutti questi fattori.  
Stava di fatto che, molto presto, l’allora giovanissima sposa aveva compreso che il ruolo che le sarebbe spettato sarebbe stato quello di soprammobile vivente del quale l’uomo avrebbe potuto farsi sfoggio durante le occasioni ufficiali, tra amici ‘importanti’ e cene con qualche prestigioso collega di lavoro.  
Forse all’inizio Alexandra era rimasta semplicemente troppo affascinata da ciò che lui si diceva in grado di offrirle, per mettersi a riflettere sulla contropartita che Vincent le avrebbe richiesto in cambio. Oppure, all’inizio lui l’aveva viziata oltre la decenza consentita e solo in seguito, per qualche ragione non del tutto precisata, aveva ritenuto più prudente smettere di tenere allentata la presa sul guinzaglio. Questo sorta di dominazione psicologica aveva conseguito sul carattere di Lexie, già spigoloso di suo, un effetto collaterale aggiuntivo e presumibilmente non previsto: se quand’era col marito non poteva che scegliere un’accondiscendenza monocorde, verso tutti coloro sui quali poteva avere un minimo di potere si comportava come un’autentica dittatrice. Figli compresi.  
L’aver incrociato sulla propria strada un Ethan in fin di vita la si poteva considerare una coincidenza e l’averlo aiutato un obbligo morale e civile da parte sua, ma la gentilezza che man mano gli aveva concesso forse trovava le proprie origini soprattutto nel rimorso. Alexandra già di per sé stessa era poco incline ad aver fede negli altri, figuriamoci quindi se avesse riposto le proprie speranze in un altro dei membri del suo piccolo nucleo familiare: se il marito continuava a tirare tranquillamente i fili della sua vita ignorando volontariamente i suoi piccoli tentativi di affrancarsi da lui, figuriamoci quanto gli sarebbe risultato semplice manipolare i due bambini. Era loro padre, alla fine, e gli dovevano un minimo di rispetto e di amore. Magari, dovendo scegliere, si sarebbero schierati dalla sua parte… Per farla in breve, Alexandra tendeva a riversare su Ethan, se pure non esattamente il suo affetto materno, perlomeno abbastanza attenzioni disinteressate da poter alleviare un po’ i suoi sensi di colpa. Lui era un estraneo, quindi aveva almeno una possibilità di scelta. Non come Erich e Julius. Oppure lei.  


**Riaperta l’offesa dal cordoglio per la Bella Luna, il Solutore estinguerà nel Rosso la minaccia.**

Ethan dubitava che sarebbe mai potuto essere un buon jingle per una pubblicità… Questo nuovo, antipatico leitmotiv scritto con inchiostro blu aveva presto preso il posto del precedente, che aveva come soggetto il ‘Color Porpora’, nei pensieri di Julius, dei suoi genitori e di Ethan. Era l’unica frase veramente senza senso trovata nel manoscritto di Neescher, ma la somiglianza nei toni con quella celata nel diario del nonno, attualmente proprietà di Saul Heine Claydon, non faceva presagire nulla di particolarmente positivo: la catena di associazioni mentali del tipo Porpora → Rosso → Sangue stava diventando un po’ troppo immediata. Il quadro andava _recuperato_ e riportato a casa il prima possibile, non c’era scampo.  
Qualcosa gli piombò in testa dall’alto, distogliendolo dal suo fosco rimuginare. Ethan, ragazzo dai riflessi pronti, l’afferrò al volo: un tappo.  
Sollevò gli occhi mentre contemporaneamente, accovacciato su un ramo e con quella che somigliava ad una bottiglia di champagne in mano, un tipo elegantemente vestito calava i suoi verso di lui.  
Ethan si avvinghiò immediatamente al tronco della pianta, dando inizio ad una rapida scalata.  
\- Che diavolo fai?! – squittì all’istante il giovane uomo in nero, sbalordito e scandalizzato come se fosse stato una ragazza che ha appena ricevuto una manata sul sedere da un insospettabile vecchietto seduto dietro di lei sul metrò.  
Incurante delle sue sussurrate minacce, Ethan lo raggiunse e si accomodò su un ramo vicino al suo, nel timore che quello sul quale era seduto lui fosse troppo fragile per sostenere il peso di entrambi. Lo sconosciuto, intanto, continuava a fissar male lui e a guardarsi intorno allibito, probabilmente temendo che qualcun altro nel giardino avesse notato le sue mosse. Non sembrava giudicare disdicevoli le sue, in compenso: forse era una consuetudine, per lui, nascondersi in cima ad un albero durante un rinfresco legato al lavoro. Ma era così giovane, notò l’altro… magari era uno studente costretto ad assistere allo stesso ciclo di conferenze con motivi diversi dai suoi.  
\- Non ve bene bere alcolici in solitudine, - lo ammonì ironicamente. – E’ una cosa da ubriaconi.  
L’individuo, pallido ed occhiogrigiuto, passò velocemente da quella che doveva essere la sua naturale tonalità latticino ad una bella sfumatura color pomodoro maturo. Per tutta risposta, depositò la bottiglia ancora piena di quello che era effettivamente champagne tra le braccia di Ethan e, rivelando un’insospettabile agilità, dato che non pareva molto a suo agio neanche nei reprimenti abiti da sera che indossava, si lasciò cadere dal ramo atterrando indenne al di là del muro di cinta. Il tempo che l’altro si affacciasse sbigottito, e lui era già scomparso tra le frasche, che continuavano ad ondeggiare dopo il suo fulmineo passaggio.  
  
Due giorni dopo, Ethan si recò al luogo dove si sarebbe tenuta la seconda parte del congresso. Stavolta non si era fatto imbrogliare: aveva consultato con attenzione l’orario delle attività, ed era _sicuro_ che Heine Claydon si sarebbe fatto vivo durante quella giornata. Si era già sorbito una pur affascinante carrellata di teste artisticamente tagliate della durata di diverse ore, il che, unito agli aneddoti che Julius gli aveva raccontato al riguardo divertendosi da morire a sue spese, aveva contribuito a renderlo trepidante oltre la norma. Sperava di riuscire ad agganciare il bastardo ladro e pedofilo il prima possibile, così se non altro avrebbe avuto la libertà di riprendere il dipinto Neescher per conto dei Deisenhofer e tornarsene di corsa a casa, sognando il giorno in cui quelle stramaledette ferie sarebbero finite e avrebbe potuto tornare a farsi ammazzare di lavoro come Dio saggiamente comanda.  
Si chiedeva chi poteva mai essere il deficiente che aveva stabilito di mettere un convegno giusto il pomeriggio di Natale… Sicuramente un frustrato senza famiglia né amici, che non pensa ad altro che ai suoi improrogabili impegni… un tiranno che, in mancanza di meglio, non si fa il problema di rovinare le vacanza pure alla gente normale, che vorrebbe un po’ di riposo…  
Ethan finì quasi con l’augurarsi di rincontrare lo studente-alcolista della volta precedente: era carino e magari avrebbe potuto invitarlo da lui a finirsi lo champagne della sera prima, che adesso attendeva quietamente sul bordo della finestra della sua stanza d’albergo (i pro di un clima rigido). Forse, però, avrebbe fatto meglio a portarsi dietro qualcosa per farsi riconoscere da lui, un segno distintivo… che so, magari una bottiglia di cognac…  
La vibrazione del cellulare nella sua tasca lo avvertì del fatto che era arrivato un nuovo messaggio. Erano degli auguri piuttosto pungenti da parte di Julius. Il sorrisetto che gli aveva provocato la lettura di quelle righe scomparve poco alla volta, intanto che il ventitreenne ricordava di non avergli ancora comprato un regalo appropriato da portargli, e pure che durante quello che avrebbe dovuto essere solo un breve viaggio lontano da casa stava spendendo più del dovuto.  
Si stava spremendo le meningi alla ricerca di una frase adatta per rispondere a tono al sempre impertinente Julius, perciò si rese conto in ritardo che Saul Heine Claydon era stato annunciato e che, passatogli il microfono, aveva preso la parola.  
Non è difficile figurarsi l’espressione che balenò sul viso di Ethan quando, staccato lo sguardo dal telefonino, si ritrovò davanti non l’ometto pelato e panciuto preannunciatogli dal suo amico, ma il tizio che fuggiva lesto come una lepre di qualche giorno prima!  
Rimase inebetito ad ascoltarlo parlare di un qualsivoglia pezzo di marmo, con voce sottile ed effettivamente interessata: non un’inflessione roboante e convincente, stile avvocato che cerca di convincere la giuria di essere nel giusto tenendola sveglia con continue invettive, ma una cadenza continua e tenue, quasi come se parlasse da solo, da persona forse non troppo abituata ad avere a che fare con un pubblico che lo ascolta. Tuttavia, c’era qualcosa in lui che arrivava ad incantare la gente presente in quella vasta sala: doveva essere la passione che riusciva a trasmettere tramite le sue parole, a dispetto di tutto. Zuccheroso ma possibile. Faceva venire voglia di abbracciarlo… il pezzo di marmo oggetto della discussione, s’intende, non lui. Di sicuro, con Ethan era stato molto meno gentile.  
  
Senza dire più niente, senza pensare quasi più a niente, Ethan lo attese fuori, nell’atrio, nella disperata quanto inutile speranza di riuscire ad inventarsi qualcosa di utile prima che lui lo raggiungesse. Non fece in tempo: l’ex-ragazzo del suo amico varcò la porta e lo superò a passo di marcia, non dando minimamente segno di aver notato la sua presenza o di averlo riconosciuto.  
\- Ehm… scusa un attimo… - lo interpellò incautamente, non sapendo bene cos’altro dire. Saul Heine Claydon si bloccò di colpo, come se una mano fosse sorta dal suolo spaccando il pavimento e agguantandolo per una caviglia. L’occhiata che gli lanciò rendeva altrettanto bene l’idea del suo orrore. Ethan tentò ugualmente di non apparire demoralizzato: – C’è una cosa che dovrei chiederti…  
\- Non credo che potrei esserti utile in alcunché, - fu la rapida risposta del ragazzo dagli occhi chiari, che girò sui tacchi e si allontanò come se avesse avuto un demonio a rincorrerlo, non lasciando ad un Ethan più che meravigliato il tempo di formulare la sua richiesta. 

* * *

(*) Città della Renania Settentrionale-Vestfalia, che si trova nella zona Nord-Ovest della Germania.  
(**) E’ di qualche interesse notare che la parola ‘Schuβ’ in tedesco indica genericamente un ‘colpo’, inteso anche in senso di ‘sparo’…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non vi nascondo che stavo pregustando la scenetta dell’albero da molto, molto tempo… praticamente è nata prima ancora che finissi di scrivere il primo capitolo di questa storia! XD  
>  Scherzi a parte, credo di avervi già dato qualche buono spunto per farvi rendere conto di una cosa: ciò che anima i nostri personaggi nel presente non valeva necessariamente per il passato…  
>  Con questo trentesimo capitolo, credo di aver esaurito la stesura del background dei Deisenhofer, quindi dalla prossima volta si passa ad un altro tipo di analisi… ma immagino ormai si sia capito chi finirà sotto, stavolta. :-p


	31. La seconda chance

_Ogni uomo mente, ma dategli una maschera e sarà sincero._  
(Oscar Wilde)  
  
Avviandosi lemme lemme verso il solito angolo, Ethan si ficcò le mani dalle dita gonfie ed infreddolite nelle tasche nella speranza di tenerle così al riparo dal gelo pungente, non prima però di averle riscaldate almeno parzialmente col tepore del proprio fiato: era uscito per il secondo giorno di seguito dimenticandosi d’indossare i guanti, e ormai era troppo tardi per tornare all’albergo a prenderli.  
Il giubbotto imbottito di piume d’oca che portava lo riparò almeno in parte dal freddo, ma non salvò comunque i suoi pantaloni dalla malefica brina che, perversa, aveva cristallizzato poco visibilmente lungo la panchina mezza sfasciata sulla quale il ragazzo, ancora troppo intontito per preoccuparsi di ripulire la superficie con un fazzoletto di carta, aveva lasciato ricadere il suo stanco sedere. La sensazione di umidità improvvisa si allargò in una grossa chiazza lì dove non batteva il sole con velocità direttamente proporzionale a due belle ciocche rosse sulle sue guance, provocate da un coerente moto di stizza.  
Sentendosi immensamente stupido, Ethan si rialzò, asciugò le assi di legno schiodate come avrebbe dovuto fare prima di schiaffarcisi su e tornò ad occupare la precedente posizione, pur consapevole di essere infradiciato d’acqua fino alle mutande. Si passò una mano tra i capelli con un gesto nervoso nell’inutile, meccanico sforzo di ravvivarli: erano le otto del mattino del 27 Dicembre; Ethan era sveglio da meno di un’ora e desiderava già tornarsene a letto.  
Nel periodo durante il quale aveva lavorato come soldato ed assassino al soldo di una misteriosa Organizzazione, si era trovato molto spesso nella situazione di dover attendere, che si trattasse di aspettare il momento più adatto per accoppare la prossima vittima o di un prudente starsene nascosti al sicuro fino a quando il nemico non fosse passato oltre, ma evidentemente con gli anni il corpo tende a dimenticare la cautela, mostrandosi impaziente: lo stomaco di Ethan aveva iniziato a brontolare con una rumorosità tale da fare invidia ad una moto, infatti. E pensare che, spesso e volentieri, non faceva neppure colazione… Anche quel giorno non c’era stato il tempo di fermarsi a banchettare, ovviamente, e il suo corpo doveva aveva deciso che era arrivata l’occasione adatta per reclamare con prepotenza i propri diritti.  
Ignorando di proposito quegli imbarazzanti brontolii, il ventitreenne sfilò con un gesto elegante una sigaretta dall’astuccio di cartone e se la portò alle labbra: non avrebbe riempito la pancia ma a modo suo gli avrebbe dato l’illusione di riscaldarlo, o almeno così pensava.  
L’accendino sfuggì alla stretta poco accorta delle sue dita intirizzite, e cadde inevitabilmente nella poltiglia fangosa che gli aveva già inzaccherato le scarpe.  
Si abbassò per recuperarlo, imprecando e nel contempo facendo attenzione a non perdere anche la cicca che, ancora spenta, gli pendeva pericolosamente da un angolo della bocca, e quando risollevò lo sguardo, Saul Heine Claydon aveva ormai fatto la sua provvidenziale entrata in scena sul palco di quella ridicola pantomima.  
Ingabbiato in un lunghissimo impermeabile nero di foggia militare, che lo intabarrava dal collo fin quasi alle caviglie senza riuscire (nonostante l’impegno messo del suo proprietario) ad ammazzare completamente le linee armoniose del suo corpo alto e slanciato, Saul avanzava trascinando silenziosamente le suole lungo il marciapiede ben asfaltato, la testa che gli ciondolava tra le spalle come se avesse avuto qualche osso fondamentale del collo rotto e i pugni chiusi e minacciosamente ondeggianti, forse pronti a colpire un’eventuale minaccia. Mento e bocca erano nascosti sotto una lunga ed elegante sciarpa color grigio ferro, probabile dono di un’amica o di una parente femmina, che lo faceva assomigliare ad uno di quei fighetti da cartone animato col broncio perennemente stampato in faccia (*).  
Al suo udito fine di animale sospettoso non sfuggì lo schiocco dell’accendino di Ethan e, individuata la fonte del rumore improvviso, il suo fisico reagì per prepararsi alla difesa: districatosi dalla consueta postura sgraziata, Saul raddrizzò di colpo la schiena gonfiando il petto, acquisendo immediatamente il contegno altezzoso col quale già una volta aveva spento sul nascere le rimostranze di Ethan; i freddi occhi grigi, due piccole pozze instabili come il mercurio a cui avevano rubato le sfumature, si fecero impenetrabili. Le spalle apparivano più rigide di prima, con le braccia tese dai pugni ancora serrati ed ostili.  
\- Ciao, - bisbigliò Ethan, non particolarmente spaventato da quel cambio repentino d’atteggiamento, quanto piuttosto preoccupato all’eventualità di una sua nuova fuga. Se la cortesia non attaccava con quell’uomo, tanto valeva provare con la sfrontatezza.  
Saul sembrò valutare attentamente la sua fastidiosa presenza; occhieggiò inquieto la colonna di fumo che saliva verso l’alto, dissipandosi.  
\- Sono giorni ormai che mi talloni, - gli fece notare, storcendo poi la bocca dalle belle labbra ed incrociando le braccia, in un atteggiamento da bambino offeso che per poco non fece scoppiare a ridere Ethan. – Potrei sapere chi diamine sei?  
‘Miguel Jorge Rodriguez Dizdar,’ stava per snocciolare Ethan/Miguel, più che altro per rispondere ad uno slancio di puro spirito di competizione, ma si morse la lingua in tempo.  
Anche se un paio di giorni prima aveva considerato il signorino Heine Claydon uno sbruffone proprio in virtù del suo chilometrico nome di famiglia, stava di fatto che Mig non poteva farci nulla se dalle sue parti si usava così (**). In più, subito dopo che era stato preso in custodia dagli assassini dei suoi genitori, all’età di cinque anni, la sua firma era stata semplificata in ‘Miguel Rodriguez’, quindi non aveva avuto comunque molte occasioni per sfoggiarne la versione originale.  
\- Ethan Anderson.  
Ethan tese sfacciatamente la mano verso di lui, pur nel timore di vedersela restare lì a penzolare inutilmente nel vuoto. Inaspettatamente, invece, Saul la strinse, dimostrando una presa energica che l’altro non si sarebbe aspettato da un tipo che cammina con le spalle ingobbite.  
\- Saul Heine, - disse asciutto.  
“E il ‘Claydon’ finale?” si domandò il ventitreenne deluso.  
\- Non sei il figlio del gallerista, tu? – gli chiese senza troppi indugi, pensando solo dopo che avrebbe potuto cogliere quel dettaglio come un’accusa non troppo velata di nepotismo o qualcosa di simile. Ma Saul rispose senza battere ciglio:  
\- Se posso, preferisco usare Heine e basta. Claydon è il mio cognome d’adozione.  
Per un attimo, Ethan si era completamente scordato di quella faccenda di fondamentale importanza: Saul non aveva veri legami di sangue col clan Deisenhofer; lui e sua sorella Julia erano stati adottati dai Claydon dopo la tragica morte dei loro genitori. Perché non avessero preso direttamente il cognome della nuova famiglia, restava un mistero.  
Il più giovane dei due era così impegnato a scervellarsi su come risolvere quella gaffe che solo con qualche secondo di ritardo realizzò che ne stava portando avanti anche un’altra: la sua mano era ancora allacciata a quella guantata di Saul, che la lasciava ciondolare in divertita attesa.  
Un – Oh! – fu il solo segno di scuse di Ethan, che sciolse la stretta imbarazzato.  
\- Sei rimasto qui fuori al freddo solo per aspettare me? – chiese il moro dagli occhi chiari, fingendo di non mostrarsi compiaciuto davanti al suo atteggiamento fattosi all'improvviso impacciato.  
\- No, - ringhiò Ethan a bocca semi-serrata d’istinto, più per non dargli una soddisfazione che perché ciò corrispondesse al vero. Senza dargli l’opportunità di aggiungere altro, il venticinquenne mormorò:  
\- Scusami, avevo pensato che volessi parlare con me e per questo mi sono fermato. Ora è meglio che vada.  
Fece per voltargli le spalle, allora il ragazzo dalla carnagione scura saltò su dalla panchina e quasi gridò:  
\- _Aspetta un attimo_!  
Il suo tono, vagamente iracondo, era venato d’impazienza e di una buona dose di sconforto: pensava di averne sopportate abbastanza in un lasso di tempo troppo breve, per permettere anche alla sua preda di bidonarlo. Non che Ethan si sarebbe detto disponibile a gettarsi ai suoi piedi ed afferrarlo per le caviglie per impedirgli di andare via, ma poteva almeno dare l’ennesimo piccolo calcio al suo orgoglio già ferito e metterlo momentaneamente a tacere.  
Un nuovo, cupo brontolio proveniente direttamente dalla sua pancia, comunque, lo trattenne dall’aggiungere una seconda e più convincente frase.  
Ethan abbracciò istintivamente il proprio stomaco, come a volerselo tenere stretto e contenerlo nel timore che potesse esplodere, e diresse verso Saul uno sguardo tanto cattivo da dare l’idea che lo considerasse il diretto responsabile di tutti i suoi malesseri.  
\- Lo sai che si dovrebbe sempre fare colazione, prima di cominciare la giornata? – lo canzonò spassionatamente, ma con la stessa intonazione ironica di quel ‘Non ve bene bere alcolici in solitudine’ che lui gli aveva rivolto durante il loro primo incontro, quando lo aveva beccato a scolarsi una bottiglia di champagne su un albero.  
I Deisenhofer non amavano parlare di Saul e questo aveva contribuito a confondere le congetture di Ethan in proposito, dato che l’uniche cose certe che sapeva di lui erano che pareva non disprezzare i ragazzini e le bevande alcoliche, ma a parte questo, l’averlo visto darsela a gambe levate più volte solo perché gli aveva rivolto la parola, gli aveva fatto credere che fosse una creatura, se non remissiva, quantomeno schiva… Ma quel giorno doveva aver ingurgitato il cicchetto del mattino accompagnandolo con qualche pilloletta dagli effetti allucinogeni, perché, anche se si sforzava di non sorridere, stava riuscendo ugualmente a dimostrarsi meravigliosamente stronzo.  
\- E’ vero, avrei bisogno di parlare un attimo con te, - ammise Ethan, esausto.  
\- Non c’è problema, ho ancora un’oretta prima di dover andare via, - replicò inaspettatamente. - Potrei farti compagnia mentre mangi, se offri qualcosa anche a me.  
Ok, quell’uomo doveva essere _completamente_ _fatto_.  
Ethan schiacciò la sigaretta quasi intera sotto il tacco della scarpa. Sospirò sonoramente senza reprimersi e, scrollando il capo, lo sorpassò senza invitarlo né mandarlo a quel paese. Stava forse pagando in anticipo per la sfilza di peccati che aveva commesso…? Stava solo facendo un favore a Vincent, in fondo, e se c’era un diavolo tra loro due, era quest’ultimo e non lui.  
\- … Ma forse è meglio se prima ti cambi i pantaloni.  
Rizzò il busto di scatto, come poco prima aveva fatto Saul quando si era accorto della sua presenza, portandosi una mano sul didietro ricoperto da stoffa inzuppata.  
  
Non poté fare altro che tornare al suo albergo, seguito da un Saul mille volte più rilassato di quanto non gli fosse apparso all’inizio: la sua espressione era tornata imperscrutabile come al solito, ma camminava al suo fianco tenendo le mani in tasca ed adeguandosi quietamente al suo passo. Ethan non si sarebbe sorpreso più di tanto se avesse cominciato a fischiettare: sembrava uno scolaro felice di essere riuscito a saltare le lezioni per un giorno.  
Lo lasciò alla hall intimandogli di aspettarlo lì, poi raggiunse di corsa la sua camera. Si spogliò, asciugò ciò che andava asciugato ed indossò qualcosa di pulito. I nuovi pantaloni non facevano esattamente pendant con la vecchia maglia, così, esasperato, cambiò anche quella.  
Ritornò al piano terra con addosso l’orribile sensazione che Saul si fosse dileguato piantandolo in asso… E invece, quell’uomo di malafede dovette ricredersi, perché lui era rimasto esattamente dove si erano separati: soltanto, si era accomodato su una poltrona rossa dall’aria comoda e stava leggendo una rivista sulla cui copertina spiccava a grandi lettere qualcosa del tipo ‘La tua cena ideale con gusto ed economia, pronta in 30 minuti!’. Da dove avesse preso gli occhiali che portava sul naso, Ethan non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
Saul gli gettò un’occhiata strana, come con l’intenzione di valutarlo, infine sussurrò volutamente incolore:  
\- Hai messo la maglia al rovescio.  
  
Avendo già azzeccato una buona quantità di belle figure con lui, Ethan non provò particolare vergogna nel chiedere a Saul di accompagnarlo a comprare un paio di guanti, prima di andare a fare colazione: non aveva avuto il tempo di frugare ulteriormente nella sua stanza per trovare quelli che si era portato da casa, finiti chissà dove, così aveva colto l’occasione vedendone alcuni esposti su una bancarella. Niente che non si sarebbe sfilacciato alla prima tensione, ma almeno in quel modo avrebbe scongiurato il rischio di beccarsi dei fastidiosi geloni.  
Saul acconsentì senza problemi, anche se all’altro venne il dubbio che, in fondo in fondo, lo stesse guardando con una punta di compatimento, dall’alto delle sue belle mani inguainate di pelle.  
Nonostante ciò, il più anziano dei due volle fare onore a quella sua brillante idea, e, quando finalmente misero piede fuori dal mercato, entrambi erano carichi di borse contenenti il cibo che poi sarebbe diventato la cena del restauratore.  
Scrutandolo di sott’occhi con alla mano una ballonzolante quantità di carne, sufficiente a nutrire una famiglia media per parecchi giorni, Ethan si domandò ancora una volta se il vero Saul fosse stato il coniglio sbronzo incrociato alla conferenza, o questa nuova, apparentemente anomala versione insolente, che sembrava godere nel vederlo meravigliarsi.  
Arrivati infine al primo bar sulla strada e decisi a prendere posto per consumare il proprio pasto, vennero però bloccati da un cameriere costernato, il quale spiegò loro che purtroppo al momento non erano rimasti tavolini liberi all’interno del locale.  
Ethan stava per salutare ed andarsene, ma Saul lo prevenne:  
\- Non importa, mangeremo fuori. Tu cosa vuoi? – chiese ad Ethan, che comprensibilmente lo guardava come se fosse stato matto.  
Inebetito, ordinò la prima cosa che lesse sul menù colorato affisso al muro, lasciò che il moro facesse lo stesso e, sempre più esterrefatto, lo seguì fino alla cassa. Stava per prendere il portafogli dalla tasca, ma ancora una volta Saul fu più rapido di lui. Venne zittito da un’occhiata in tralice ancor prima di poter iniziare a fiatare.  
\- Avevi detto che sarebbe toccato a me pagare, - lo rimproverò sottovoce il ventitreenne, una volta usciti.  
\- Scherzavo, - fu la sua pacata risposta. – Per principio, non accetto mai di farmi offrire qualcosa da un uomo.  
“Perché, da una donna sì?” pensò Ethan, ma non lo disse.  
Dopo aver percorso un breve tratto di marciapiede, Saul adocchiò un muretto di suo gusto e vi si ci accampò su, dimentico del vento ghiacciato che tirava e della curiosità dei passanti, i quali squadravano con diffidenza e divertimento lo strano tipo in nero che sbocconcellava un croissant del tutto incurante resto del mondo.  
Seppur leggermente a disagio, il suo compagno di passeggiata si tirò su affianco a lui e prese ad armeggiare col sacchetto che conteneva la sua colazione.  
\- Allora, _Ethan_ , cosa mi dici? – lo interrogò dopo un altro paio di bocconi, pronunciando il suo nome in un modo strano, come se effettivamente avesse intuito che era falso.  
Deciso ad ignorare quell’ennesimo sassolino gettato nel lago della sua coscienza, già di per sé abbastanza agitata, il ragazzo interpellato prese a raccontargli sommariamente del nuovo materiale relativo a Neescher che era arrivato fino ai Deisenhofer, e tentò di trovare una giustificazione plausibile al fatto che questi avessero un assoluto bisogno di dare uno sguardo il prima possibile al ritratto di Loreen senza accennare ovviamente all’effettivo contenuto degli scritti del pittore del malaugurio, alle varie ricerche storiche che gli erano state fatte attorno e all’operato di Helga Schuβ, _sangue prestato_ , che invece di aiutare il suo clan favoriva gli Heine.  
Tra una verità edulcorata e l’altra, tentò di far intendere che lui era un semplice subalterno incaricato di riferire il messaggio, e che non era a conoscenza più di tanto dell’intera storia. La sottile speranza di Ethan, naturalmente, era spingere Saul a crederlo sufficientemente inoffensivo da farsi scappare di bocca informazioni utili pensate come non comprensibili da qualcuno che è all’oscuro del succo del discorso, ma solo dopo aver cianciato per un buon quarto d’ora realizzò due cose: la prima, era che riferendosi a sé stesso come un ‘subordinato’ o ‘subalterno’, che dir si voglia, faceva apparire la famiglia Deisenhofer come una sorta di cosca mafiosa ormai già abbastanza ben ramificata da poter dare addirittura dare ordini fuori di casa propria e sperare che venissero eseguiti alla lettera senza suscitare domande; la seconda invece era che, in qualità di ‘subordinato’, a rigor di logica non gli sarebbe mai potuto essere stato affidato un compito delicato quale il comunicare una richiesta che neppure i diretti interessati erano in grado di riferire di persona…  
  
 _… Debajo de esas dos cejas  
Que bonitos ojos tienes  
  
Ellos me quieren mirar  
Pero si tu no los dejas  
Pero si tu no los dejas   
Ni siquiera parpadear  
  
Malagueña Salerosa  
Besar tus labios quisiera…_  
  
“Fortuna che almeno non sei una bella ragazza linda ed incantevole!” pensò Ethan con orrore, maledicendo la radio che aveva deciso di trasmettere quella canzone, il guidatore che l’aveva accesa ed era passato coi finestrini spalancati nonostante il clima rigido giusto davanti a loro e in quel preciso momento, e ovviamente l’uomo che aveva di fronte, dalla carnagione candida e fresca come una rosa (***), al quale quei pensieri erano dedicati e che lo stava osservando contorcersi con perplessità mista a commiserazione.  
\- Va bene. Contatterò i miei zii il prima possibile e decideremo insieme quando e dove incontrarci, per risolvere questa faccenda una volta per tutte.  
“DAVVEROOO???” stava per sbottare l’altro, ma grazie a Dio l’esclamazione rimase puramente mentale.  
Ethan non poteva crederci: aveva abboccato! Insomma, non che avesse detto solo bugie, ma non avrebbe mai osato sperare di beccarsi un tipo così tonto da facilitargli il lavoro fino a quel punto!  
\- Ho delle foto del quadro, sul pc che ho al mio residence. Vuoi venire a vederle?  
Foto-sul-pc. FOTO SUL PC!! Avrebbe voluto alzarsi in piedi sul muro e mettersi a ballare! Per Ethan forzare una serratura era uno scherzo, e forse non ne avrebbe avuto neppure bisogno: se fosse riuscito a distrarre Saul per qualche minuto, avrebbe potuto copiare i files su un dischetto, o addirittura allegarli ad una mail e spedirli a Julius stesso da quell’apparecchio!  
Considerato che di sicuro Vincent avrebbe giocato sporco pure durante un incontro stabilito regolarmente, quella poteva dirsi una vera e propria manna dal cielo: certo, non era come avere il quadro vero tra le mani, ma le fotografie digitali di solito garantivano un’ottima qualità di resa dell’immagine, e se fosse riuscito a passarne qualcuna ai Deisenhofer avrebbe potuto perlomeno dimezzare il vantaggio che Saul aveva su di loro, dato che i suoi ‘datori di lavoro’ non avevano mai visto il vero disegno ma soltanto i suoi schizzi preparatori, questo ancora grazie ad Helga.  
E lui, volendo il Cielo, avrebbe potuto ritenere il proprio incarico concluso, tornarsene a casa a godersi la seconda settimana di ferie, e… oh, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per riposare e divertirsi, alla faccia di quegli ultimi giorni di merda!  
Se Vincent si fosse sentito sufficientemente soddisfatto del suo operato, gli avrebbe dato un buon compenso, ed Ethan avrebbe utilizzato quei soldi per acquistare un regalo di Natale decente per Julius e anche qualcosina di sfizioso per lui… sì, se lo meritava proprio un premio…  
\- Certo che vengo, - rispose a Saul con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
Incamminandosi sulla via del ritorno, ripercorrendo la strada che dalla panchina bagnata li aveva portati fino al bar, Saul si era fatto improvvisamente muto e pensieroso, mentre Ethan quasi saltellava accanto a lui: il buon umore era tornato di colpo.  
\- Come sta Julius?  
La frase, quasi un sussurro, venne a stento colta da un Ethan stupito, che per poco non smise di camminare per la sorpresa: dato che l’argomento ‘Saul e Julius’ era stato bandito nei luoghi che solitamente frequentava, gli suonava strano che proprio colui che anni prima aveva abbandonato il ragazzino adesso ne chiedesse notizie con tanto percettibile dolore. Anche perché Jul stesso tendeva ormai a parlarne con calcolata indifferenza.  
\- … Bene. Jul sta bene, - mormorò Ethan alla fine, accorgendosi solo dopo che Saul aveva sorriso leggermente, enigmatico, nel sentire chiamare suo cugino con un diminutivo da lui.  
  
Se Ethan avesse avuto anche solo un dubbio circa le discrete condizioni economiche nelle quali versavano i Claydon, qualsiasi ipotesi sarebbe stata spazzata via appena fosse arrivato al ‘piccolo residence’ che il signor gallerista aveva preso in affitto per il figliolo affinché potesse star comodo durante i giorni del convegno: era certamente più grande del misero monolocale in cui aveva vissuto lui quand’era ancora uno studente.  
Attraversò la soglia quasi con timore, infastidito dal bianco brillante della maggior parte delle superfici che lo circondavano, una monocromia tale da far risultare asettico l’intero ambiente.  
Si accomodò su un comodo divanetto intanto che Saul andava in camera da letto a prendere il portatile, il quale si rivelò di un piacevole blu elettrico nonché sprovvisto di password, ebbe modo di registrare subito l’arguto Ethan con una punta di sollievo.  
Saul trafficò per qualche istante sulla tastiera, mentre contemporaneamente il cervello di Ethan memorizzava percorsi e cartelle, per giungere infine alle immagini promesse.  
\- Ecco Loreen, - disse con vaga fierezza, come un padre orgoglioso che presenta la propria figlia prediletta ad un estraneo alla cui opinione tiene particolarmente.  
Ethan forse non possedeva la sua stessa preparazione in ambito artistico, però gli era ugualmente impossibile non notare la finezza di quei tratti, la maestria dolce e sottilmente inquietante dei particolari con i quali era stata dipinta la giovane donna dalla cascata di luminosi capelli rosso fuoco. Saul appariva rapito perfino più di lui da quell’insieme di pixel, quasi incantato, e aveva avuto la possibilità di vederla da vicino, di toccarla svariate volte. Ethan fu costretto a domandarsi cosa sarebbe accaduto l’inevitabile giorno in cui quel quadro gli sarebbe stato sottratto dai Deisenhofer…  
Un fiotto caldo e viscoso scese fino alla sua bocca, ed Ethan lo lappò istintivamente prima che scivolasse oltre, arrivando al mento. Il suo sapore ferroso, unito agli occhi improvvisamente sgranati di Saul, gli fece capire che si trattava di sangue sgorgato giù direttamente dal suo naso.  
\- Vado a prenderti un fazzoletto per pulirti, - disse Saul con un’intonazione vagamente apprensiva, come se avesse temuto il rosso liquido di per sé stesso, oppure il fatto che avrebbe potuto macchiare i mobili gocciolando.  
Mentre lui correva in cucina, Ethan sfruttò la sua assenza per scattare col cellulare alcune foto alle immagini ancora aperte sul desktop.  
Nei minuti seguenti, nonostante le premurose cure di Saul, l’epistassi dilagò in maniera preoccupante, insozzando il viso un po’ più pallido di prima di Ethan.  
\- Mantieni la testa alzata e respira profondamente, - gli consigliò il padrone di casa, certamente il più visibilmente allarmato tra i due.  
\- Ma se tengo la testa alzata mi andrà il sangue in gola! – protestò Ethan, tossendo ed allargando così la macchia cremisi sulla pezzuola di cotone candido, oramai da buttare.  
\- Vuoi forse aiutare l’emorragia aggiungendoci la forza di gravità? – fu il solo rimprovero che ottenne.  
\- Beh, magari potrei fare delle palle di carta e turarmi una narice alla volta per assorbire il sangue…  
L’occhiataccia che gl’indirizzò Saul bastò a scoraggiarlo dal tirar fuori qualche altro suggerimento intelligente.  
Intanto che il liquido rugginoso proseguiva nel suo irritante solleticargli la faringe e gli martella nel cranio all’altezza delle tempie, come se fosse stato sul punto di perdere i sensi da un momento all’altro, si rese conto che doveva essersi fatto piuttosto tardi.  
\- Ma non avevi da fare, tu? – domandò all’aria, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto immacolato.  
\- Non ‘tu’. _Saul_ , - lo rimbeccò il restauratore. Non ottenendo ulteriori reazioni dal sanguinolento ospite, volle spiegarsi: - Non ho nessun impegno, ho mentito... Cioè, ne avrei uno, ma è per questo pomeriggio, non per stamattina come ti avevo detto.  
Ethan gli rivolse finalmente lo sguardo verde giada, allibito ed offeso; il cencio insanguinato che gli dondolava tra due dita.  
\- Oh, ma è così importante? – lo rimbrottò arrossendo. – Non ci saranno altre conferenze a cui parteciperò, e mio padre se n’è già tornato a casa. Io sono qui per seguire una specie di corso di specializzazione dopo le feste, durerà tre mesi.  
\- Hai vinto una borsa di studio, scommetto, - si lasciò sfuggire.  
\- Qualcosa di simile, - rispose Saul dopo qualche istante, impressionato. – Da cosa si capisce…?  
‘Quelli con un pedigree come il tuo hanno il cinquanta percento di possibilità in più di un qualsiasi corsista di aggiudicarsi ogni genere di premio,’ stava per ribattere, ma dalle sue labbra venne fuori solo aria.  
La sua mente, a tradimento, gli rimandò indietro flash indistinti della sua bella mamma con un paio di spilloni piantati negli occhi aperti; dei pezzi del corpo del suo caro, forte papà sparsi sul pavimento; delle sue mani tremanti di bambino che il giorno prima imparavano a montare una pistola e quello dopo si artigliavano senza rimorso attorno ad un collo altrui.  
Una morsa d’astio non premeditato nei confronti di quel ragazzino viziato gli stritolò le viscere.  
\- Ho soltanto tirato ad indovinare, - mugolò alla fine.  
Altri secondi passarono lentamente nel silenzio, una quantità indefinibile. Da qualche parte nella stanza un orologio ticchettava monotono. La vista gli si stava appannando…  
Il contatto con le dita fredde ma lievemente sudate di Saul, che gli stava raschiando un piccolo grumo di sangue ormai secco dal labbro superiore, lo fece trasalire. A giudicare dall’espressione contrita che gli si dipinse in volto e dal modo in cui si voltò immediatamente a guardare da un’altra parte, Ethan capì che doveva essersi addormentato sul serio.  
\- _Magari_ per te si è fatto il momento di andare, - mormorò il giovane dagli occhi color cenere, il suo viso appariva singolarmente più colorito.  
A che gioco stava giocando? Erano le dieci passate, e aveva persino lasciato che dormisse sul suo divano…  
Ethan sospirò.  
\- Non ho mica fretta: stamattina mi sono alzato solo per farti la posta.  
Attaccarlo in quel modo subdolo era un tentativo da parte sua di stimolarlo, esattamente com’era accaduto poche ore prima: la sua impassibilità si era trasformata in fastidio, per esplodere infine in eccessi che andavano dall’ironia pungente a sue spese ad un finto disinteresse a tratti malcelato.  
Ma Saul si limitò a stringere i pungi sulle ginocchia chiuse.  
\- Ok, forse è ora che torni alle mie faccende. – Nessuna risposta. - … Ma prima vorrei sapere perché mi hai voluto portare _qui_.  
Il venticinquenne rimase immobile, come se fosse stato un bambino che sa di aver sbagliato ed attende che la giusta punizione piombi su di lui, dal cielo o dalle mani dei suoi genitori. In alternativa, poteva ricordare un animale ferito ed in trappola, che spera di poter passare inosservato davanti al proprio inseguitore mimetizzandosi con l’ambiente circostante. Ma Saul riempiva ampiamente la sua poltroncina, e non era certo un camaleonte…  
Impazientito, Ethan recuperò il cellulare e giocherellò con i suoi tasti rumorosi, infine lo lanciò quasi in grembo a Saul che, pur non essendone stato colpito, saltò indietro come se lo avesse ricevuto in fronte: osservava l’oggetto col terrore che si sarebbe potuto dedicare al frammento di un’astronave aliena.  
\- Te ne sei accorto che ho scattato delle foto mentre eri nell’altra stanza, no?  
Saul annuì appena percettibilmente.  
\- Le ho cancellate. Tutte quante.  
Davanti al suo volto sbalordito, Ethan, al colmo dell’insofferenza, non poté che ricorrere alla sua ultima possibilità. Si alzò e, ignorando il suo plateale sbigottimento, si tolse il maglione e slacciò un paio di bottoni della camicia, allontanando poi la stoffa dalla spalla sinistra perché potesse ammirare le due piccole ali nere dalle linee tribali tatuate su di essa.  
\- Questo dovresti riconoscerlo, no? – borbottò. – E’ lo stesso tatuaggio che ha Julius sul petto. Mi ha detto che sei stato tu a prepararne il disegno.  
All’apparenza ipnotizzato, Saul allungò inevitabilmente una mano verso la realizzazione tangibile di una sua idea, ma dovette accorgersi all’improvviso di quanto quell’intimità fosse stata fuori luogo perché ritrasse il braccio ancor prima di arrivare a sfiorare la raffigurazione, come se ne fosse rimasto scottato pur mantenendosi a distanza.  
Oh, che individuo irritante! Che aveva da arrossire ancora, adesso? E la sua faccia era forse così brutta che poteva essergli preferita una parete…? Quel suo modo di tormentarsi le labbra a morsi gli ricordava un po’ Julius, decise Ethan.   
Poi, finalmente, ricostruì tutti i particolari: quando si era accorto di lui, Saul lo aveva incoraggiato a sostenere una parvenza di discorso invece d’ignorarlo come le volte precedenti; lo aveva incastrato facendosi invitare ad una colazione che aveva finito col pagarsi da solo; lo aveva portato a vedere quelle immagini di Loreen anche se era lampante quanto non fosse stato totalmente certo della veridicità di alcune sue affermazioni, soprattutto riguardo la sua identità; aveva perfino permesso che si assopisse nel suo salotto, lo aveva sfiorato mentre credeva che non potesse vederlo e sì, ormai non si poteva negare che avesse fatto il possibile per trattenerlo lì…  
\- Tu… avevi programmato già tutto? – sussurrò, incredulo e vagamente preoccupato.  
\- Credo a ciò che mi hai detto, - bisbigliò Saul con voce straordinariamente piatta, senza però poter far nulla per cancellare dalle sue guance un grazioso rossore a pomello, peggiore di due pennellate di fard stese male. – Telefonerò ad Alexandra questo pomeriggio stesso. Ti ringrazio di esserti perso il disturbo di avvisarmi, Ethan.  
Le iridi cinerine, che si erano negate alle sue dalle sue e oramai fissavano due gocce d’acqua sul tavolino, sul quale giacevano ancora il bicchiere e il fazzoletto che aveva usato per detergergli il viso, apparivano ancora più limpide dietro un velo impalpabile di lacrime represse. Sui palmi delle mani, cinque sottili mezzelune rosse segnalavano il suo nervosismo.  
\- … Mi stai chiedendo di _fare_ _sesso_ con te? – domandò infine Ethan, esterrefatto.  
\- Avresti preferito una richiesta formale su _carte d’invitation_ dai bordi merlettati, spedita con almeno un mese d’anticipo? – fu la beffarda risposta di Saul, nel tentativo di simulare senza grande riuscita un atteggiamento spregiudicato, oltre che sprezzante.  
Ethan si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio, e Saul tornò a guardarsi la punta delle scarpe, vittima di un attacco di timidezza patologica che, in effetti, sembrava più consona al suo carattere della sfacciataggine dimostrata poco prima.  
Il ventitreenne si sentiva piuttosto turbato: aveva avuto qualche relazione amorosa, nonostante tutto, ed era consapevole di quanto il suo attuale aspetto fosse appariscente, ma non l’avevano mai abbordato con avance così goffe…   
Ed era mai possibile che un ragazzo dell’età del suo ospite, per non dire una persona qualsiasi minimamente matura, avesse corso volontariamente il rischio di portarsi in casa un perfetto estraneo addirittura con intenzioni del genere dichiarate senza troppo pudore? Non pensava che avrebbe potuto essere un malintenzionato, o un maniaco…? Senza contare il fattore di rischio per la propria salute che si poteva correre permettendo a chiunque d’infilarsi nel proprio letto…  
“Meriteresti di essere violentato sul serio,” pensò con acredine, in un moto d’odio sincero diretto verso quell’incosciente.  
D’altronde, Saul non aveva l’aria di uno che si concede certi strappi alla regola d’abitudine… Possibile che… beh, che _uno come lui_ avesse avuto _bisogno_ di ricorrere a certi mezzucci per…  
Considerando quel poco che conosceva di lui, Ethan si era fatto l’idea che Saul fosse un tipo che tendeva ad attirare facilmente l’attenzione su di sé, e per vari motivi. Era oggettivamente bello, non lo si poteva negare, e si presumeva che tutto ciò di cui poteva vantarsi fosse stato dono di Madre Natura o frutto dei suoi sforzi personali. Aveva solo due anni più di lui ma già era considerato una specie di giovane prodigio nel suo ambiente, e, per quanto Ethan ironizzasse sugli aiutini di papà, quand’era stato al convegno aveva sentito troppi pareri positivi a suo riguardo, per potersi convincere che fosse semplicemente un raccomandato incapace. Lo aveva sentito parlare, e in lui aveva riscontato una certa arguzia, oltre che cultura. Com’era possibile che una persona come quella, quando si trattava di rapporti umani, finisse col battersela in ritirata o per fare uno strafalcione dietro l’altro…? Non che Ethan stesso avesse dato il meglio di sé durante quella mattinata, a ben pensarci, però nel suo caso era diverso…  
\- Non credere che questa per me sia una consuetudine, - disse il restauratore fiocamente, a metà tra la tacita supplica di non essere preso in giro per l’essersi scoperto fino a quel punto ed un fremito d’orgoglio atto a celare il suo ragionevole pentimento per quell’azzardo.  
\- Eppure hai scelto _me_.  
Quell’affermazione parve colpire il ragazzo con la precisione e la pesantezza di un macigno.  
\- Mi hai avvicinato e mi hai convinto a seguirti senza conoscermi e senza neppure avere la sicurezza che… che mi piacessero gli uomini, insomma!  
Saul ridacchiò.  
\- Le cose sono due: o sei un ragazzo molto tollerante e di mente aperta o sei gay, sennò mi avresti già riempito di pugni. – Ethan lo fissò sconcertato. – Anche se io non ti piaccio, stai prendendo questa storia con troppa tranquillità per non far sorgere sospetti. Non sarò un gran conoscitore dell’animo umano e ammetto che più ti sono stato vicino e più mi sono perso d’animo, quest’oggi, ma dubito che Julius ti avrebbe imposto quel tatuaggio, fatto da me tra l’altro, se non per mandare un messaggio preciso…  
\- Non c’è mai stato nulla tra me e Julius, - precisò Ethan, un po’ infastidito.  
L’altro sorrise.  
\- Vedi? Mi stai di nuovo giudicando, - bisbigliò. – Hai saputo di noi due, l’hai ritenuta una cosa sbagliata e pensi che adesso ti stia in qualche modo accusando…  
Ethan parò avanti le mani, in un gesto di difesa.  
\- Ok, hai ragione su tutta la linea, - borbottò. - Sono omosessuale ed effettivamente penso che ci sia qualcosa che non va, in un adulto che si sente attratto da un ragazzino di quattordici anni.  
Gli occhi di Saul, la cui espressione si irrigidì, gli risposero con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto gelare l’inferno.  
\- Forse tu non hai individuato qual era quello davvero maturo tra i due, - sibilò, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo in volto.  
Il suo tono si era fatto talmente stridente, cattivo, che Ethan non ebbe la forza di fargli subito un’altra domanda. Non stava tremando, ma il suo corpo appariva talmente teso che avrebbe potuto crollare e finire in pezzi, se fosse stato sfiorato nella maniera e nel momento sbagliati.  
\- Non so bene che problemi hai, Saul, ma tu credi seriamente che ne valga la pena…?  
Nel sentir chiamare il proprio nome, Saul scattò immediatamente e gli rivolse uno sguardo orrendo, da animale ferito ma ancora pronto alla lotta, eppure Ethan non si lasciò intimidire.  
\- Non posso contare su una seconda chance, Saul?  
Stavolta aveva scelto un’inflessione dolce, che ebbe il potere di placarlo almeno un po’.  
\- Che significa ‘una seconda chance’ per te, Ethan? – gli chiese bruscamente.  
Gli accarezzò timidamente il dorso di una mano, e per fortuna non si ritrasse come invece si sarebbe aspettato. Era caldo e perfettamente immobile.  
\- Io non sono solito accettare certi inviti da gente che conosco appena, - disse semplicemente, sperando che non si arrabbiasse. – E, correggimi che sbaglio, forse tu hai _tentato_ di farmi quel tipo di proposta più perché ti sentivi esasperato che perché mi desiderassi veramente…  
Saul chinò la testa, rassegnandosi con una sorta di assenso misto alla frustrazione a dover ascoltare una giusta predica fino alla fine.  
\- Riflettici su seriamente: credi davvero che valga la pena sprecare quest’occasione con una persona di cui non sai niente?  
Il venticinquenne, che aveva capito a cosa alludeva ed iniziava ad aver paura delle pieghe che avrebbe potuto prendere la conversazione, tentò di ritirare via la mano, ma Ethan non glielo permise.  
\- Non fraintendermi, non ti sto rimproverando… figurati se m’impiccio del modo in cui hai deciso di gestire la tua vita… Però… uff… - sospirò. – Non sono molto bravo a fare questo tipo di discorsi, me ne rendo conto. Non vorrei che sembrasse soltanto stupida retorica sdolcinata, o un blando invito alla prudenza… Io ho perso la verginità dieci anni prima di te, e semplicemente perché ero troppo ubriaco per rendermi conto di quello che stavo facendo. – Gli occhioni sgranati non Saul non lo frenarono dal continuare, nonostante avvertisse la vergogna pungolarlo. – Beh, sì, è stata una cosa del tipo ‘mi sveglio al mattino con un mal di testa atroce e _ops_! … Chi è questo bel giovanotto nudo nel mio letto?’…  
\- Meno male che almeno era carino, - lo punzecchiò Saul, ridendo.  
\- Il punto è che non ne ho fatto una tragedia. Mi è dispiaciuto che sia andata così, ma non è che abbia influenzato più di tanto la mia vita amorosa…  
“L’avere un corpo mezzo ricucito sotto i vestiti, quello sì che è stato un problema! E vallo a giustificare ai tuoi ragazzi senza apparire risentito per via dei loro sguardi carichi d’orrore, senza che suonino tutte palle… Inventa per loro una credibile infanzia smielata ed una passabile adolescenza posticcia che, a ripercorrerle a parole, non sembrino bucherellate quanto uno scolapasta se manchi di citare ospedali e pallottole vaganti…”  
\- … D’altro canto, è naturale che questi bisogni prima o poi saltino fuori, magari spingendoti ad andare con la prima persona disponibile solo per il gusto di capire cosa si prova…  
“Sì, Saul, dovresti assaporare l’ebbrezza di tremare non per l’aver fatto una richiesta pur non sentendoti pronto ad esaudirla, ma per la consapevolezza di stare per innamorarti di qualcuno che prima o poi ti riempirà di domande alle quali non potrai rispondere sinceramente, e che per questo di lascerà. Eccoti l’esempio di un vero fallimento, Saul.”  
\- Io non sono normale.  
L’udito di Ethan riuscì a sento a cogliere quel sussurro.  
\- Prego…?  
Stava stritolando il tessuto dei pantaloni tra le dita.  
\- Dopo Julius, sei stato il primo al quale sia riuscito a palesare le mie… intenzioni. Non so il perché e come mai ce l’abbia fatta proprio con te, ma è successo, – confessò il moro tra i denti.  
Ethan rimase stupito da quella rivelazione, pur per metà già intuita.  
“Saul, Saul… Tu avresti meritato sul serio di farti scopare nel primo violetto appartato che avessimo trovato sulla nostra strada! Tu hai sul serio bisogno di qualcuno che t’insegni a stare al mondo, che ti spinga a guardare con diffidenza le persone giuste! Non ti riesce veramente d’imparare nulla, se non dopo essere stato riempito di schiaffi?”  
\- … Non so più che dire.  
A quella frase, lo sguardo di Saul, già ignobilmente implorante, si tinse d’angoscia.  
“Vuoi veramente scrollarti di dosso questo fardello che tanto ti pesa? Mi prometti di non darmi fastidi dopo, fiorellino? Tempo un paio di minuti per preparami e ci penso io.”  
Il suo sguardo, cristallino ma completamente vuoto, contemplò l’appartamento riconoscendolo come estraneo.  
\- Dammi un’altra chance, Saul, - disse Ethan ancora una volta.  
Il diretto interessato lo scrutò, perplesso e ancora muto.  
\- Dubito di essere capace di svelarti il motivo per cui non sei mai arrivato a fare l’amore con qualcuno fino ad oggi, né ti domanderò che criteri hai usato per stabilire che io fossi adatto a ricoprire il ruolo di tuo partner occasionale… - Saul tornò color pomodoro. – L’unica cosa che ti chiedo è di concedere un briciolo di fiducia a me e altro tempo per te.  
\- Fiducia… e t-tempo…? – balbettò senza capire.  
\- Sì, Saul, proprio _tempo_. Sembrava che fino a qualche minuto fa, tu considerassi l’idea di fare sesso con me dopo avermi appena strappato a stento il nome la cosa più giusta da fare, quindi presumo che, se te lo richiedessi domani o tra una settimana, saresti ancora fermo nei tuoi propositi… - Si accostò al suo orecchio, trattenendolo per le spalle perché non si tirasse indietro, e sussurrò: - Non è vero che non mi piaci, anzi, farei volentieri uno strappo alla regola per te… ma come si dice? Se si aspetta a mangiare, la fame aumenta (****)…  
Stava fremendo nella sua stretta, come se indeciso tra il darsi alla fuga e l’abbracciarlo a sua volta.  
“E’ talmente terrorizzato che, se allungassi le mani, non proverebbe neppure a difendersi.”  
\- Vuoi che mi prenda le responsabilità delle mie azioni, Ethan? Se domani sera ti riporterò qui, tu accetterai di venire a letto con me…?  
Che mani meravigliosamente lisce, che aveva! Aggraziate nella forma e morbide quasi quanto quelle di una donna, ma salcigne e splendidamente nervose come potevano apparire belle solo quelle di un uomo. Cosa avrebbe potuto provare, nel sentirsele scivolare addosso…?  
\- Non ho nessuno che mi aspetti a casa, e non è un problema per me trattenermi per qualche altro giorno, - iniziò piano, scacciando via quei pensieri lascivi ed ignorando il rimescolio del sangue nelle sue vene. – Se ne avrai voglia, avremo la possibilità di frequentarci durante il resto delle feste di Natale, così potrai decidere con calma se sia il caso o meno di lasciarti andare sul serio con uno come me. Non minerò all’equilibrio della tua vita, visto che alla fine dovrò andarmene comunque, ma forse così riuscirai a pensarci meglio su. Se ho ben capito avevi calcolato di non avere più niente a che fare con me una volta che avessi assolto al compito per il quale mi avevi scelto, dunque immagino che non sarà un così grave problema se rimandassimo quel momento di un po’…  
Invece di rispondergli, Saul gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò, con passione disperata tanto quanto confusa.

* * *

(*) Riferimento puramente casuale… Chi ha orecchie per intender… XD (<_< NdKei e Byakuya)  
(**) Nel capitolo 28, Ethan/Miguel ha fatto intendere di voler iniziare a cercare i componenti superstiti della sua famiglia d’origine in Brasile, e in effetti nei Paesi dell’America latina, nonché in alcuni stati europei come la Spagna e il Portogallo, è prassi comune affiancare al cognome quello del padre quello della madre…  
(***) Quella che Ethan e Saul si trovano ad ascoltare è ‘Malagueña Salerosa’, una canzone tradizionale. Non conosco lo spagnolo, dunque posso citarvi solo una traduzione che ho trovato sul Web, sperando che sia corretta. Queste sono le strofe che avete visto nel capitolo:  
  
 _… Sotto quelle sopracciglia_  
 _Che begli occhi che hai_  
  
 _Mi spingono ad ammirarli_  
 _Ma se tu non lo desideri_  
 _Ma se tu non lo desideri_  
 _Devi smettere di battere le palpebre_  
  
 _Malagueña Salerosa_  
 _Desideravo baciare le tue labbra…_  
  
Ancora, Ethan nei suoi pensieri fa riferimento a questi versi:  
  
 _Y decirte niña hermosa […]/E dirti bella ragazza […]_  
 _Que eres linda y hechicera/Tu sei così linda ed incantevole_  
 _Como el candor de una rosa/Come il candore di una rosa_  
  
La malagueña è una danza popolare spagnola, ma il termine vuol dire anche ‘ragazza di Malaga’; mentre la parola ‘salerosa’, tra le altre cose, indica una donna piena di sensualità, che affascina col suo modo di muoversi e guardarti.  
Di questo brano è famosa la versione degli Chignon, usata come sigla per ‘Kill Bill Vol. 2’.  
(****) Mi pare che questa frase sia stata detta da Nakuru Akizuki/Rubby Moon di ‘Card Captor Sakura’, anche se risfogliando il manga non sono riuscita a beccarla… :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avevo promesso di evitare le autocitazioni, ma ci sono ricascata. Beh, non chiederò perdono per questo… Tenetelo comunque in conto.  
>  Amo Ethan, amo Saul, vorrei vederli corteggiarsi a vicenda di continuo e ho cambiato un milione di volte idea su questo capitolo. Ma non me ne pento. ^__^


	32. Funky Purple

[…]  
 _Esci dal nero baratro o discendi dagli astri?_  
 _Il Destino irretito segue la tua gonna_  
 _come un cane; semini a caso gioia e disastri,_  
 _e governi ogni cosa e di nulla rispondi._  
  
 _Cammini sui cadaveri, o Bellezza, schernendoli,_  
 _dei tuoi gioielli l'Orrore non é il meno attraente,_  
 _l'Assassinio, in mezzo ai tuoi più cari ciondoli_  
 _sul tuo ventre orgoglioso danza amorosamente._  
  
 _Verso di te, candela, la falena abbagliata_  
 _crepita e arde dicendo: Benedetta la fiamma!_  
 _L'innamorato ansante piegato sull'amata_  
 _pare un moribondo che accarezza la tomba._  
[…]  
  
(‘Inno alla bellezza’, Charles Baudelaire)  
  
\- Scusatemi un momento, - disse Ethan rivolgendosi alle tre persone che, allo squillo dell’allegra suoneria del suo cellulare, avevano voltato la testa verso di lui.   
Si ripromise di cambiarla con una un po’ più _sobria_ il prima possibile, e, soprattutto, di ricordarsi di spegnere l’apparecchio tutte le volte che entrava in un luogo dove sarebbe stato meglio non farsi cogliere da telefonate alle quali non poteva evitare di rispondere: prima ancora di guardare il display, infatti, aveva intuito che doveva trattarsi di Julius… e le sue aspettative non erano andate deluse.  
Non si trattenne dal dare un’ultima occhiata a Saul, prima di allontanarsi dal resto della gente che affollava la grande sala per raggiungere un angolo appartato del terrazzo, dove poter stare da solo: il venticinquenne, forse ancora più a disagio nel proprio abito da gala di quanto non fosse apparso il giorno della conferenza, teneva prudentemente banco imbastendo una conversazione ai limiti della banalità bloccato tra la madre e la sorella, entrambe elegantemente fasciate in abiti di buon taglio e probabilmente molto curiose di sapere qualcosa di più dell’ ‘amico’ che aveva portato con sé a quella festa.  
Ethan sorrise meschino: era un ragazzo forte, ce l’avrebbe fatta a sopravvivere per qualche minuto da solo.  
\- Jul? – mormorò immediatamente, una volta permuto il tasto per accettare la chiamata.  
< Ehilà, fuggiasco! A fare una telefonatina tu ogni tanto ti si stancava il ditino, eh? >  
Argh! Si cominciava bene…  
\- Julius… mi dispiace veramente… - disse Ethan, reso prevedibile dall’imbarazzo. – Questi sono stati giorni molto caotici, e sì, ammetto che mi è passato di mente di chiamarti.  
< Immagino… Sento provenire della musica, dalla tue parti… festa danzante? >  
Strinse forte la labbra.  
\- Non proprio. Capodanno by Claydon: un buon numero di persone bene che forse non si sono mai viste prima in faccia, ma che desiderano raccontare in giro che ha passato San Silvestro in compagnia dei loro pari, si direbbe.  
< Beato te: a noi tocca sciropparci i Le Roy Chabrier… Volevo passare la serata fuori con i miei… _amici_ , ma i Signori ‘Vogliamo-far-vedere-che-la-famiglia-è-unita-almeno-durante-le-feste’ non me l’hanno permesso. >  
“Altra stoccata vincente per te, Jul.”  
< Quando torni? >   
La domanda inevitabile.   
< So che i miei genitori e mio cugino hanno parlato della questione del quadro. Saul ha detto che accetterà di discuterne con loro, quindi immagino che con questo la tua missione si sia conclusa… >  
\- No. Ho ancora qualcosa da fare, in questa città.  
Aveva pronunciato quella frase senza pensarci, e a adesso se ne pentiva: non era il caso di essere bruschi, non almeno parlando codardamente dall’altro capo di un telefono.  
Il silenzio improvviso di Julius ne testimoniava il dolore.  
< Beh, buon per te, > fu la sua scherzosa aggiunta. < Vuol dire che resterò qui ad innaffiarti le piante e ad annoiarmi. Il regalo di Natale te lo spedisco all’indirizzo di Saul, oppure preferisci venire a prendertelo di persona quando avrai il tempo per farti una scappata da queste parti? >  
\- Julius…!  
La risatina che arrivò al suo orecchio gli mozzò il respiro per un attimo.  
< Non sei mica la mia baby-sitter o il mio fidanzato, Ethan. Non m’interessa sapere per filo e per segno chi frequenti. Solo, non riesco a capire perché tu senta la necessità di _mentirmi_ … > la sua voce si fece acuta, pungente. Ethan, irritato, rispose a tono:  
\- Consideravo una gentilezza l’evitare di farti sapere in questo modo che io e Saul abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci, comunque sì, è vero. Scusami.  
< Il fatto che tu ti scusi sta ad intendere che ritieni di aver sbagliato, dico bene Miguel? >  
Sentì forte l’impulso di scagliare via il telefonino, il più lontano possibile da lui fosse capace di farlo arrivare con un bel lancio vigoroso.  
\- La situazione è più incasinata di quanto tu non possa pensare, - borbottò immusonito, anche se Julius non poteva vederlo. – So soltanto che… devo rimanere qui, per capire.  
Un’altra risata proruppe dal ricevitore, stavolta udibilmente più rilassata.  
< In un certo senso, mi fa piacere sapere che Saul non è cambiato più di tanto, dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti… Certo però che punti sempre in alto, tu. >  
Ethan fece scivolare una mano sul petto, come ad assicurarsi, ascoltando il battito del proprio cuore, che il pericolo fosse passato oltre.  
\- Non volevo che succedesse così. Mi avrebbe fatto piacere, se tu fossi stato qui con me…  
Era sincero.  
< Oh, ma smettila con queste fisime da ragazzina al suo primo innamoramento! > eruppe il diciassettenne. < A parte il fatto che neppure se si fosse trattato di un’altra persona saresti venuto a confidarti con me, credevo che ormai fossi abbastanza adulto da saper gestire questo genere di situazioni senza farti venire un attacco di paranoia per motivi inutili…! >  
\- E’… è un individuo _difficile_ , Jul, - sibilò, non psicologicamente pronto a farsi prendere in giro giusto quella sera.  
Ennesimo risolino, in quel caso di scherno, come previsto.  
< Voglio avere fiducia in te, > disse piano il più giovane, fattosi improvvisamente serio. < Voglio credere che adesso, per una volta, riuscirete a vedervela bene. Tutti e due. >  
Una ventata fredda ed improvvisa ricordò ad Ethan dove si trovava, penetrandogli fin dentro le ossa.  
< E’ stato tanto tempo fa. Come si dice? Quel che è lasciato, è perso… >  
\- Jul…  
< Ammetto che mi facevi comodo. Avrei preferito che tu restassi ancora per un po’ legato a me… Conosci la mia situazione, no? Seppur un po’ forzata, la nostra era una relazione abbastanza amichevole… Stare con te mi faceva sentire meglio, in un certo senso. > Prese il respiro. < Sapere… sapere che qualcuno senza obblighi precisi verso di me ha scelto ugualmente di preoccuparsi per ciò che mi succede, mi ha reso più forte… >  
\- _Julius_ …  
< Solitamente roba come l’autostima dovrebbe crescere grazie anche all’aiuto della famiglia e delle persone care che ti stanno intorno, ma io non ho avuto particolari buoni esempi, in questo senso… Per questo, a dispetto delle effettive ragioni che ti hanno spinto a restare fedele al nostro clan, io ti devo ringraziare: anche se forse non te ne sei neppure reso conto, il solo sapere che tu c’eri ha contribuito a darmi la forza per rimettere in piedi quello che altri avevano fatto a pezzi senza nessun riguardo. >  
\- Ti prego, - sbottò Ethan, al limite. “… _Basta_!”  
< Ti prego io, > bisbigliò. < Trattalo con rispetto. Non posso chiederti la dolcezza, ma almeno una sufficiente dose di considerazione sì. Nonostante tutto, per certi punti di vista Saul è ancora molto fragile. E’ stato già ferito tante volte… Aiutalo a risollevarsi quando non ce la farà, tu che sei così _stabile_.  >  
\- Non mi pare di essere poi così solido, - replicò il ventitreenne con tristezza.  
< Non sono arrabbiato con te, Ethan, sul serio. Anche se non vedo il mondo attraverso lenti rosa, sono certo che prima o poi anch’io troverò una persona con la quale potrò stare bene. E spero di somigliarti almeno un po’, per allora… >  
Ethan si lasciò ricadere sul gelido davanzale di marmo del balcone. Da quel punto poteva avere una visuale completa della grande vetrata che dava sulla sala principale, dove il party proseguiva piacevolmente incurante della sua assenza. Da qualche parte, nascosto dalla folla, Saul quasi certamente stava ancora cercando di liberarsi delle sue parenti…  
“Digli che gli vuoi bene,” gli suggerì qualcosa dentro di lui.  
\- Ho preso un periodo di aspettativa dal lavoro, - disse invece stupidamente.  
< CHE COSA??? > strillò Julius dal suo lato, così forte da stordirlo. < Ma sei scemo?! Uno nella tua posizione non può permettersi di sparire quando gli pare e piace! Eppure sai bene quanto ci mettano poco a tagliare le gambe a gente ben più quotata di te! E di quanto sarebbe quest’allungamento di ferie che ti sei preso, poi? Sentiamo… >  
Ethan sospirò pesantemente.  
\- Un mese. Ho chiesto un mese, per cominciare. Non so quanto ci metterò, a sistemare questa storia…  
Stavolta allontanò per tempo l’orecchio dalla cornetta.  
< OH, IL _SIGNOR PRETESA_ HA CHIESTO UN MESE _PER COMINCIARE_! UN MESE PER FARE LA LUNA DI MIELE!! MA SEI IMPAZZITO, PER CASO?!  > Poteva immaginarselo, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite… < E dimmi, come credi di riuscire a recuperare il lavoro perso, eh?! Siete due incoscienti! Al tuo amichetto lì non importa una mazza della tua nascente carriera, non è vero? >  
“Su, diglielo…”  
 _Non mi pare il momento..._  
“Codardo!”  
\- Saul starà qui per tre mesi, prima di tornarsene a casa. Restare con lui mi pareva un buon modo per venirci incontro e vedere se le cose tra noi possono funzionare… Sempre meglio che metterci a fare i pendolari o trasferirmi direttamente nella sua città, no?  
< … Ti ridurranno lo stipendio per il mese di Gennaio, vero? > chiese Julius impalcabile, arrivando al sodo.  
\- … _Non avrò_ stipendio…  
< TU, STRAMALEDETTO IMBECILLE!!! > Altro urlo acuto. Ethan ebbe la sensazione che, al di là della grande finestra, qualcuno si fosse girato a guardarlo. < E vi definite anche _adulti_?!  >  
\- Jul, _ti scongiuro_ , calmati…!  
< Col cazzo, che mi calmo! Vuoi veramente buttare nel cesso anni interi di sforzi?! E il tuo fidanzatino che ne dice di questa tua pensata, fammi sentire?! >  
Ethan arrossì.  
\- Noi… non ne abbiamo parlato. Non insieme…  
Julius sbuffò.  
< Nel senso che Saul ha dato per scontato che ti saresti adattato tu alla vostra love-story senza neppure chiedere, dico bene? > Attese per qualche secondo una risposta che non arrivò, dunque riprese: < A parte il suo mostruoso egoismo, sicuramente da sottolineare, ti ricordo che, se pure la vostra scappatella durasse, ci sarebbe il problema delle distanze… sempre che tu non voglia farti mantenere da lui… >  
\- Sei scemo?  
Il tono di Julius scivolò seccamente nel mellifluo:  
< Mi tocca forse ricordarti, _Sweetie_ , che se sei entrato subito nell’agenzia pubblicitaria che volevi è stato non soltanto perché ti hanno preso al volo per la tua immensa bravura, ma grazie ad uno scorrimento di graduatoria per rinuncia che ha fatto liberare più posti di quanti non prevedesse il concorso (*)? > Ethan strinse istintivamente i pugni. < Non metto in dubbio le tue capacità, ma il mondo del lavoro, e non solo, segue regole complicate… Se ti licenzi e ti lasci tutto alle spalle per seguire Saul, non è detto che tu riesca subito a ricreare le precedenti situazioni che ti davano equilibrio… >  
\- Fortuna che mi avevi definito un tipo _stabile_! – sbottò sarcastico.  
< E’ solo che sono molto preoccupato… > Julius si era intristito di colpo.  
“Digli che tieni a lui! Potresti non avere altre occasioni, idiota…!”  
< Sono felice che tu abbia incontrato una persona che ti piaccia, ma ho paura che toccherà sempre a te fare i sacrifici più grossi, se non t’imponi almeno ogni tanto… >  
\- Che vuoi dire? – domandò il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, vagamente allarmato.  
< Intendo che, se è vero che Saul è certamente una persona meravigliosa, non si può neppure negare il fatto che sfrutti spesso le proprie ossessioni come una scudo per non prendere decisioni difficili… > Julius iniziò a parlare a voce più bassa, come se in quel modo credesse di poterlo ferire di meno: < Allora ha abbandonato me perché non ha voluto neppure _tentare_ di superare le sue paure e deludere i suoi genitori; adesso invece sta mettendo te in condizioni di dover dare un taglio alla tua vecchia vita per seguirlo, quando non sta scritto proprio da nessuna parte che non possa essere _lui_ a provare a cambiare…  >  
Il ragionamento filava, ed Ethan comprendeva perfettamente i suoi timori: li aveva avuti anche lui, a modo suo. Ma sapeva anche di essere disposto a scendere ad un compromesso, purché almeno qualcosa funzionasse…  
\- Ci devo provare, Julius, - sussurrò sentendo le sue guance infuocarsi. – Magari ci vorrà molto meno di un mese, per capire cosa diavolo mi piace di quell’uomo…  
Da almeno qualche minuto, Ethan stava osservando il profilo di Saul che, un passettino alla volta, si stava districando abilmente tra i corpi impennacchiati per venire a rifugiarsi anche lui in terrazza.  
Julius ribatté dopo qualche istante di profondo silenzio:  
< A quel punto, però, vorrei che mi facessi sapere com’è andata. Insomma, tanto per sapere se le mie bestemmie hanno avuto davvero qualche effetto sul suo… >  
\- _Julius_!  
< Non mi hai neppure fatto finire la frase, > ridacchiò. < Insomma, che bisogno c’è di mettersi a fare i pudichi, adesso? Stavo _quasi_ per andarci a letto ben prima di te…  >  
\- Perché dai per scontato che non l’abbiamo ancora fatto? – lo rimbeccò Ethan, punto sul vivo.  
< Perché, se ci fossi già stato a letto, di sicuro non staresti ancora a chiederti cosa ti piace di lui, > fu la pronta risposta dell’altro.  
\- La prossima volta che ci vedremo… - iniziò spedito il ventitreenne, risentito.  
< Non sarà tanto presto. >  
\- Eh…?  
< Stava per dimenticarmene, visto che mi hai fatto arrabbiare, ma ora mi tocca proprio dirtelo: ti sei compromesso. >  
\- _Compromesso_? – mormorò Ethan, sentendo una fitta di fastidioso disagio aggredirlo.  
< Non so esattamente che tipo di accordo tu avessi fatto con mio padre, > sussurrò Julius quasi con timore, < ma ho avuto l’impressione che il tuo comportamento l’abbia in qualche modo insospettito, oltre che irritato. Sei stato via per parecchio tempo e fornendogli solo giustificazioni vaghe per i tuoi ritardi nelle comunicazioni, dunque è possibile che l’abbia interpretato come un tradimento… >  
In realtà, Ethan aveva già tradito i Deisenhofer cancellando quelle foto del ritratto di Loreen.  
\- Ha… ha già mandato qualcuno a sorvegliarmi? – gli chiese lentamente, sentendosi la bocca più secca del solito.  
< Non credo, ma è probabile che inizi a farsi gli affari tuoi, se le risposte che gli darai non dovessero essere più molto soddisfacenti… >  
Prima che Ethan potesse aggiungere qualsiasi altra parola, si sentì strappare il cellulare di mano: con suo sommo orrore, vide che la persona che gliel’aveva scippato non era altri che Saul, giunto finalmente a destinazione. L’espressione corrugata del volto non nascondeva neppure un briciolo della sua rabbia.  
\- Il Piccolo Magistero, la fissazione del volatile, la volatilizzazione del fisso per mezzo del volatile, il Primo stadio dell'Opera, l'Unità della Materia, i tre Principi, l'Argento preparato per l'Uovo finale, il Principio Sale, l'immagine della condensazione in corso di realizzazione, la doppia proprietà occulta esattamente equilibrata, l'emblema dell'Arte Ermetica, l’agente energetico delle proprietà del Fuoco e Rubino Magico (**). – Ethan non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo, allibito. – Con questo dovrebbe esserci tutto, mi pare. Buona fortuna, Julius.  
Spense l’apparecchio e lo infilò nel taschino della giacca del compagno, ancora sotto shock.  
\- Lui… - biascicò Ethan, forse cercando una giustificazione a quella telefonata che avrebbe potuto somigliare ad un voltafaccia.  
Ma Saul lo interruppe:  
\- Ho qualcosa di suo che non gli ho restituito, ma con _questo_ direi che ci siamo rimessi in pari. Non potranno più darti fastidio, perché ho fornito a Julius quelle informazioni che tanto andavate cercando rovistando tra la mia roba. E’ intelligente, coglierà i particolari.  
Il ventitreenne riccioluto si chiese quale essere umano avrebbe potuto essere in grado di memorizzare una simile sequenza d’informazioni dopo averle ascoltate un’unica volta e senza preavviso, a meno che non avesse avuto con sé un registratore acceso, ma decise che sarebbe stato molto meglio starsene zitto.  
\- Andiamo in camera.  
\- Camera…? – balbettò Ethan, ancora stordito.  
Lo seguì di nuovo dentro la residenza senza fare obiezioni, scartando muto le immobili figure degli altri invitati, i quali avevano seguito il loro rapido rientro con qualche interesse.  
Alyssa e Julia dovettero notare immediatamente il cambio d’umore improvviso dei due ragazzi, e Martin Claydon si adombrò non appena incrociò lo sguardo del figlio, che come sempre, implacabile rispetto alla situazione, avanzava senza preoccuparsi di fornire un chiarimento.  
\- Forse dovresti dire loro qualcosa, invece di dartela a gambe in questo modo, - lo ammonì Ethan, che pure lo aveva seguito mansueto nel suo indispettito procedere, non appena ebbe ripreso colore.  
\- Non sto scappando, mi sto solo ritirando in camera mia… anzi, _nostra_. – All’ennesima occhiata disorientata dell’altro, spiegò in fretta: - Se non l’hai ancora capito, stanotte dormiremo qui. I padroni di questa villa hanno abbastanza soldi da non sapere dove metterseli, e ci sono stanze a sufficienza per ospitare coloro che, come noi, potrebbero trovare faticoso mettersi in viaggio all’alba per tornare a casa propria solo diverse ore dopo.  
\- Ci hanno dato una camera _matrimoniale..._? – chiese Ethan perplesso.  
\- Se si fosse messa in mezzo Julia non me ne sarei stupito più di tanto, ma, grazie al cielo, ci sono ancora le apparenze da salvare… Ovviamente no, di hanno assegnato due singole, ma tu dormirai con me.  
Non appena gli ridiede la spalle sghignazzò del suo stupore, segno che la sua irritazione iniziava a scemare.  
\- Temevo peggio dalla tua famiglia, sai? – mormorò Ethan con cautela, per rompere il silenzio.  
Saul mugugnò, senza degnarlo di ulteriori occhiate:  
\- Fanno tanto i carini per farsi perdonare da me, ma non attacca. I miei genitori adottivi non sono più molto orgogliosi del mio stile di vita, da quando hanno scoperto che non mi attirano le donne, ma dato che ormai è tardi per buttarmi fuori di casa, si atteggiano a persone mentalmente aperte. Dev’essere stato comunque un sollievo per loro scoprire che, stavolta, il mio fidanzato è quasi un coetaneo… - sussurrò ironico. – Dopo la faccenda di Julius devono aver pensato che non mi sarei più ripreso, dunque, ora che mia sorella mi ha fortuitamente beccato in atteggiamenti compromettenti con un altro uomo, hanno preso ad incoraggiarmi per alleviare il senso di colpa.  
Quel discorso certamente non coincideva con le conclusioni che avrebbe tratto Ethan: non poteva conoscere molto del passato di Saul e Julius se non attraverso ciò che era arrivato al suo orecchio per bocca d’altri, ma non gli era sembrato, almeno a pelle, che i Claydon fossero persone spudoratamente altezzose o ipocrite. Non secondo il modello dei Deisenhofer, se non altro…  
Quanto a Julia, che della famiglia si era mostrata fino ad ora la più espansiva, li aveva semplicemente visti che chiacchieravano per strada e, a presentazioni fatte, tra una frase e l’altra, aveva parlato a Saul di come si stavano organizzando per Capodanno e ne aveva approfittato per estendere l’invito anche ad Ethan, se mai non avesse avuto di meglio da fare per quel giorno.   
Dai commenti scaturiti dopo quell’incontro, il ventitreenne aveva intuito come effettivamente avrebbero potuto stare le cose: negli ultimi anni, a quanto pareva, Saul aveva evitato accuratamente riunioni tra parenti generiche e da feste comandate accampando scuse su scuse; perciò Julia doveva aver sperato che, concedendogli di portare con lui anche qualcuno che magari gli andava più a genio del sangue del suo sangue, forse per una volta avrebbe accettato di fare un’eccezione e li avrebbe onorati della sua presenza… Saul, invece, era convinto che volesse cogliere l’occasione per spingerlo ad una sorta di fidanzamento ufficiale che li mettesse a posto con la coscienza, visto come si erano comportati tre anni prima. Mah…  
La sensazione di fastidio non si attenuò quando attraversarono la soglia della ‘loro’ camera.   
Era stato così fin da quando si erano rivolti la parola per la prima volta (appena otto giorni prima, in effetti), e la telefonata di Julius aveva contribuito ad accrescere il suo senso d’ansia: Saul era certamente uno dei ragazzi più belli che mai gli fosse capitato di conoscere, ma era anche un concentrato anomalo di fissazioni di ogni genere.  
Ethan non metteva in dubbio il fatto che avesse passato periodi davvero bui, ma per il resto Saul sembrava non accorgersi minimamente di quanto amore lo circondasse: sua sorella e i genitori adottivi lo adoravano, senza contare eventuali amici dei quali al momento non era a conoscenza e tutti i colleghi di lavoro che potevano apprezzarlo, eppure il ragazzo continuava a comportarsi come se fosse stato malato di qualcosa d’estremamente virulento e nocivo, scostandosi ancor prima di venire sfiorato per sbaglio.   
Da come parlava pareva che il mondo intero tenesse il dito costantemente puntato contro di lui, mettendolo all’angolo semplicemente per il suo modo di essere; ma la verità era che Saul provava verso sé stesso in generale un tale, profondo senso di vergogna da non fare neppure il tentativo di esporre i suoi pensieri, sicuro al cento percento che sarebbero stati bollati come stupidi o sbagliati. Come sentendosi mille paia d’occhi indagatori costantemente puntati addosso, teneva nascosto sotto uno strettissimo riserbo quasi qualsiasi cosa facesse, al punto tale da sembrare una persona completamente priva d’interessi al di là del suo lavoro, arido in maniera preoccupante per essere un giovane di appena venticinque anni.  
Malgrado ciò, quando ti dava la possibilità di avvicinarlo, era impossibile non avvertire l’energia che gli pulsava sotto la pelle, come una sinistra bolla immaginaria pronta a gonfiarsi fino ai suoi limiti ed esplodere, prorompente. Questa, forse, era la base del suo sottile fascino.  
Ethan, invece, era cresciuto quasi abbandonato a sé stesso, educato dagli assassini dei suoi genitori che ne avevano fatto un omicida a sua volta, impossibilitato a potersi fidare con serenità di chiunque gli stesse intorno; tuttavia, almeno all’apparenza, si confondeva tranquillamente con la miriade di ragazzi il cui cruccio più grande poteva essere non avere un’automobile all’ultima moda.  
Uno come lui avrebbe dovuto provare solo indignazione nei confronti di un individuo come Saul, e, in un certo senso, anche questo era vero: non lo riteneva molto meno infido di Vincent, per quanto i loro metodi e i loro scopi fossero nettamente diversi. Saul non era un lamentoso o un egocentrico nel senso più letterale di questi termini, ma con quei suoi forse involontari atteggiamenti da vittima riusciva comunque a suscitare abbastanza pietà negli altri da stimolare in loro un atteggiamento tollerante verso le sue stranezze.  
L’ _enfant prodige_ dei restauratori di sicuro si era attirato addosso anche una buona dose di antipatie, ma in linea di massima appariva come un elemento talmente alienato rispetto al resto della società da provocare più spesso meraviglia che invidie maligne. Tutto questo, aggiunto alla sua vistosa bellezza, lo rendeva quasi un personaggio leggendario.  
Saul forse non si rendeva pienamente conto del suo inusuale carisma, fatto stava che anche Ethan, un po’ alla volta, ci stava cascando miseramente. Julius non aveva sbagliato di molto nelle sue valutazioni: se avesse continuato ad adattarsi alle sue necessità, spesso improprie, perché non se ne risentisse, nel giro di un paio di mesi sarebbe diventato la nuova marionetta di quel principino viziato…  
\- Da questa finestra potremo vedere i fuochi d’artificio senza mescolarci al resto della marmaglia, - disse Saul, poggiando i palmi contro il vetro dell’intelaiatura. Erano al secondo piano, in un’ala riparata della villa. I suoni della festa giungevano ovattati, come se essa non fosse stata in corso di svolgimento nella stessa abitazione.  
\- Sei proprio un tipo presuntuoso.  
Saul si voltò verso Ethan, turbato. L’altro lo spinse dolcemente contro la fredda lastra trasparente fino a farlo combaciare con essa, per quanto possibile.  
Il respiro gli si stava già accelerando, adeguandosi alla novità. Studiando attentamente i lineamenti del suo volto, cogliendone senza dubbi l’implicita richiesta, le dita di Saul salirono a giocare con i bottoni della propria giacca.  
\- Presumo che tu abbia digerito già abbastanza lamentele da parte mia per stasera, dico bene? – sussurrò con la voce ridotta ad un filo, come gli succedeva sempre quando iniziava ad eccitarsi.  
\- Immagini bene… anche se non era quello che intendevo.  
Senza tante cerimonie, Ethan spalancò i lembi slacciati degli abiti sul suo torace nudo, assaporandone già con gli occhi il candore. Il freddo l’aveva reso ipersensibile ancor prima che arrivasse ad essere accarezzato.  
Non aveva più la sua solita aria turbata, Saul, in quegli istanti; in compenso, gli occhi plumbei si erano fatti impenetrabili, come se non stesse osservando il mondo esterno ma fosse preso da chissà quale ragionamento complesso.  
Fremette appena al suo tocco lieve.  
\- Hai la pelle d’oca, - mormorò Ethan sorridendo.  
\- Vedi un po’ tu, con la schiena scoperta appiccicata ad un vetro congelato d’inverno… - gli rispose seccamente guardandolo di sbieco. – Non ho nessuna intenzione di fare certe cose aggrappato ad una finestra, ti avverto. In casa d’altri e con i miei genitori giù in giardino, poi…  
\- E’ un po’ tardi per tirarsi indietro, - gli disse il secondo, fingendo un cipiglio minaccioso e accompagnandogli una mano tra le sue gambe, dove in effetti non si era ancora in grande attività.  
Saul sussultò, ma non si mosse.  
\- Non ho mai detto di volerlo fare.  
Saul lo guidò fino al letto, dove lo invitò a distendersi. Pochi momenti dopo si era già accomodato a cavalcioni su di lui, e le sue mani garbate gli erano scivolate sotto i vestiti: più abituate ad avere a che fare con oggetti preziosi che con la carne, possedevano una delicatezza coinvolgente, alla quale Ethan non era avvezzo.  
\- Ti piace stare sopra? Buono a sapersi.  
\- … Spiegami perché sono ancora qui a fare questo con te, invece di riempirti di schiaffi come meriteresti, - ringhiò Saul, senza però fermarsi.  
Ethan lo afferrò per un braccio e lo attirò verso di sé. I loro corpi aderirono completamene l’uno all’altro, le loro bocche s’incontrarono.  
Un altro bacio, lungo e caldo.   
Chissà perché, Saul sembrava meravigliarsene ogni volta…  
\- Vorrei che fossi tu a decidere il motivo, - bisbigliò il ventitreenne non appena si separarono.  
Il più anziano dei due non aggiunse altro. Le sue labbra, soavi come piume, premevano adesso contro la gola scoperta di Ethan.  
Un lieve brivido di paura scosse quest’ultimo, come se si fosse aspettato di essere preso a morsi da un momento all’altro.  
“Voglio che quest’uomo sia il mio amante.”  
Un pensiero limpido quanti ne aveva avuti pochi.  
Da sopra la stoffa, le dita di Ethan tastarono le sue cosce forti, il sedere ben modellato, le linee armoniose della sua schiena e le spalle larghe: erano simili a livello di corporatura, e stare abbracciati in quel modo gli trasmetteva una strana sensazione di completezza e protezione insieme. La solita vocina insinuante nella sua testa gli ricordò che lui era pur sempre un gran bugiardo e che probabilmente Saul non avrebbe fatto i salti di gioia, dopo aver visto in che stato erano ridotte certe parti del suo affascinante corpicino tenute così ben nascoste… Senza contare che, una volta riallacciati i pantaloni, i problemi restavano.  
\- Cos’è quella faccia? – gli domandò il ragazzo dagli occhi chiari, di nuovo svettante su di lui.  
\- Non è nulla, - mormorò Ethan, senza perdere la presa sui suoi fianchi. Saul, arrossendo, sembrò accorgersi di quel particolare solo in quell’istante.   
Rimase rigido su di lui, quando sentì un suono di passi provenire dal corridoio che portava a quella camera.  
Riprese a respirare quando furono passati oltre.  
\- Perché sei sempre così _teso_ , Saul?  
\- Non sono teso, - ribatté acido il diretto interpellato.  
Ethan gli fece segno di scendergli di dosso, e, lentamente, si spogliò degli ultimi vestiti che ancora portava.  
\- Assicurati che la porta sia chiusa a chiave, per favore. Vorrei evitare interruzioni sgradite.  
Dopo qualche secondo di stordimento, Saul accennò col capo un segno d’assenso e corse ad eseguire la richiesta.  
Quando tornò da lui, Ethan si era già infilato sotto le coperte. Distogliendo lo sguardo, l’altro lo imitò e lo raggiunse a letto.  
\- E adesso che succederà? – chiese Saul fiocamente, il piumone tirato fin sopra il naso per coprire l’ennesimo rossore secondo lui fuori luogo.  
Ethan rise sommessamente.  
\- Dipende. Potremmo restare qui a guardarci in faccia, oppure potrebbero succedere un sacco di altre cose più interessanti. - Saul continuava a fissarlo, smarrito. Ethan allungò un braccio fino a raggiungere il suo viso. – Non voglio che nessuno di noi due si senza forzato a fare nulla. L’unica cosa che ti chiedo è di restare a farmi compagnia almeno per stanotte…  
Le mani erano nuovamente vicine, ma non si toccavano. Era un distacco calcolato. I loro sguardi erano incatenati, come costretti.  
\- Io mi chiedo… - borbottò Saul, vergognoso, - … se uno come me, che non ha molta dimestichezza neppure col suo stesso corpo…  
\- Tu ce la stai mettendo tutta e io non sono qui per darti un voto, - lo interruppe sorridendo. – Cerca di ricordare, ogni tanto, che non sei qui per soddisfare _me_.  
Il venticinquenne esalò un respiro profondo, come se avesse trattenuto il fiato fino ad allora. Si adagiò di nuovo stancamente sul materasso, distendendo del tutto i quattro arti.  
\- Ti è mai capitato di sentirti non all'altezza rispetto a qualcosa che per gli altri è perfettamente normale? – domandò ad Ethan, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio. – Non sei tu il problema, ma io. Te l’ho già detto.  
Il ragazzo dalla carnagione scura sollevò un sopracciglio:  
\- Temo che, a forza di parlarne soltanto, non ne usciremo mai, - borbottò conciso. – Pensiamo almeno ai lati positivi: se non altro, hai avuto il coraggio di infilarti nudo sotto le mie stesse lenzuola.  
\- Non prendermi in giro.  
\- Che male ci sarebbe, Saul…? – gli chiese, ignorando quell’ultimo commento. – Pensi di essere l’unico ad avere qualche difficoltà ad _abbassare la guardia_?  
Si liberò con uno strattone delle coltri che lo difendevano dalla sua vista e dal suo possibile giudizio.  
… _I giochi sono fatti._  
Fuochi d’artificio iniziarono ad illuminare il cielo notturno, esplodendo in decine di scintille: la mezzanotte era passata.  
  
Anche se sarebbe stato molto più adatto avere a disposizione un letto matrimoniale, ad Ethan, per una volta, non dispiacque stare stretto e scomodo: reso immobile ed innocuo dal sonno, Saul riposava steso a peso morto su di lui; il suo fiato caldo che lo solleticava ad intervalli regolari.  
Ethan gettò un’occhiata all’orologio sul comodino: era ancora presto, per fortuna. Non era costretto a svegliarlo e a vedersi mandare via come al solito…   
Sorrise. Il letto del residence era troppo piccolo perché potessero dormirci sempre insieme, pena il ritrovarsi la schiena rotta ogni mattino; così, a turno, uno dei due usava il divano del soggiorno. Dopo aver fatto l’amore, generalmente era Saul a reclamare il giaciglio più confortevole, ma dato che stavolta si era addormentato di colpo…  
Pensò con dispiacere al fatto che Jul non rispondeva più alle sue telefonate. Era preoccupato, ma, d’altra parte, si sentiva anche più libero all’idea che i Deisenhofer non avessero deciso di venire ad interferire giusto adesso nella sua vita.   
Non si era parlato neppure di cosa sarebbe successo tra loro quando Saul avrebbe finito il suo stage, e per il momento Ethan stava facendo qualche lavoretto saltuario giusto per raggranellare qualcosa e non godersi un ozio forzato, ma tutto sommato quella specie di prova di convivenza stava andando bene.  
La loro intimità stava timidamente crescendo e, sebbene Saul preferisse fare credere di essere lui quello che gli reggeva il gioco senza troppe smancerie, alla fine, spesso si dimostrava più affettuoso di quanto gli piacesse dare a vedere. Forse per lui era ancora troppo presto, perché riuscisse ad accettare senza remore le attenzioni che gli venivano da una persona che in fondo conosceva ancora poco, ma Ethan si rendeva conto che stava forzando la sua natura misantropa come meglio gli riusciva.  
Alcune ennesime stranezze del venticinquenne, però, ero venute a galla proprio dopo che il loro rapporto aveva raggiunto e superato quella prima fase più fisica: come se stesse vivendo il passaggio ad una nuova e più matura condizione della sua vita alla maniera di un piccolo lutto personale, Saul si era sensibilmente richiuso in sé stesso. Se nei giorni dei loro primi incontri era quasi naturale per lui mostrarsi impaurito o esitante, adesso proprio quei sentimenti che avevano intenerito Ethan, una sorta di emblema di quella purezza della quale tanto sperava di liberarsi alla svelta e di un’inesperienza che lo faceva sentire inadeguato al punto da pesargli, si erano in qualche modo cristallizzati dentro di lui, venendo ricoperti da una corazza più palpabile delle futili preoccupazioni iniziali.  
Un paio di volte Ethan era giunto a preoccuparsene, chiedendosi se Saul si sarebbe sempre limitato a considerarlo nel suo rigido ruolo d’amante. Perché, pur rendendosi conto sin dall’inizio di avere a che fare con una persona tendenzialmente pericolosa in quel senso, ormai si dedicava a lui con un’intensità che superava i limiti che si dovrebbe offrire ad un partner ‘di circostanza’…  
Paroloni che alludevano a sentimenti compromettenti veleggiavano invisibili nell'aria, ma, almeno per il momento, Ethan non desiderava confrontarsi anche con cose del genere: sapeva che stare insieme a Saul lo faceva sentire bene e, sperando che per lui valesse lo stesso, se lo faceva bastare. Non era più un ragazzino ma non si sentiva neppure così vecchio dentro da desiderare unicamente di sistemarsi: che ne approfittassero per godersi un po’ la vita tutt’e due, che diamine…!  
\- Se proprio devi restare qui, la smetteresti di contorcerti, perlomeno?  
\- Oh, Saul… - balbettò costernato il ventitreenne, appena il suo sguardo s’incrociò con quello cisposo ed incazzato dell’amante. Durante la loro breve convivenza, Ethan aveva già fatto il callo al suo quasi totale disinteresse rispetto alle vicende del mondo e alle sue rare ma gelide collere, eppure aveva imparato a non preoccuparsi più di tanto di nessuna delle due cose, quanto piuttosto a temere di disturbarlo quando non era il momento più adatto: contrariamente a quanto avrebbero potuto pensare coloro che lo vedevano lavorare ogni giorno tanto alacremente, in realtà, nel privato, Saul era una persona _straordinariamente_ pigra. Costringerlo ad aprire gli occhi prima di quanto non fosse stato strettamente necessario era considerato come una specie di affronto personale, da lui.  
\- Ci vuole ancora tempo… - mugugnò il restauratore dopo aver controllato l’orario, e si rimise sotto le coperte dandogli la schiena.   
\- Anche se vorrai andare un po’ prima non cascherà il mondo, giusto? Sei il primo della classe, in fondo, - disse scherzosamente il suo fidanzato, tentando di alleggerire l’atmosfera.  
\- Le persone che spiccano sono sempre le più odiate, - fu la rapida e lapidaria risposta dell’altro, condita da un’occhiata in tralice scoccata da sopra la spalla.  
Non avendo né abbastanza voglia per controbattere né sufficiente pazienza per blandire le sue manie di persecuzione, Ethan sgusciò fuori dal letto mormorando:  
\- Tu resta pure qui a riposare, se riesci a riprendere sonno. Io nel frattempo vado a fare un bagno.  
\- Aspettami, vengo con te.  
Il più giovane si bloccò a metà del gesto, un nudo piede già sul pavimento freddo ed una gamba ancora protetta dal calore del plaid.  
  
Dieci minuti dopo, i due ragazzi erano riusciti a sistemarsi abbastanza comodamente nella capiente vasca del residence. Forse anche per farsi perdonare il precedente ed ingiustificato scatto di nervi, Saul tollerò da parte del suo compagno prima un bacio non indispensabile sulla fronte, poi gli permise addirittura di _lavarlo_ : senza comunque perdere la sua espressione perennemente impassibile da giocatore di poker consumato, eloquente quanto avrebbe potuto esserlo un animaletto domestico durante la toeletta quotidiana ad opera del suo padrone, si lasciò strofinare docilmente da lui senza battere ciglio. E, anche se a livello teorico si stava sforzando di mostrarsi indifferente a quelle premure, aveva la schiena abbandonata contro il suo petto e non la smetteva di accarezzargli con apparente disinteresse un ginocchio…  
Le loro mani libere avevano finito con l’intrecciarsi. Sempre rigorosamente per caso, ovviamente.  
Ethan iniziò a massaggiargli delicatamente la nuca, vellicando con i polpastrelli quella pelle di seta rasata di fresco dal barbiere: assieme al collo e alle sue splendide mani, era certamente una delle parti del corpo di Saul che preferiva. Mentre si dedicava ad un avvallamento particolarmente carino tra due vertebre, gli venne in mente che avrebbe potuto farle saltare esercitando la giusta pressione con un corpo contundente proprio in quel punto. Il raccapricciante pensiero lo colpì al punto tale che si scostò inavvertitamente dal corpo del fidanzato.  
\- Qualcosa non va? – gli chiese Saul, riscuotendosi dal suo torpore.  
\- No, niente, - rispose Ethan lentamente, fingendosi tranquillo. Il venticinquenne ne approfittò per agguantargli un braccio e sfregarglielo con la spugna, non molto diversamente da come aveva fatto l’altro con lui fino a poco prima. Lo lasciò fare, calmatosi almeno in parte, ma sussultò di dolore quando la dita del suo novello coinquilino raggiunsero la giuntura del gomito.  
\- Le tue articolazioni sembrano un po’ rigide, - decretò il restauratore. – Forse hai sforzato troppo le braccia, in questo periodo. Fa’ più attenzione.  
“Forse potrei davvero innamorarmi di lui,” pensò all’improvviso Ethan, quasi con vergogna. Non andava bene. Non andava proprio bene…  
“Col carattere che si ritrova…” gli fece presente la sua consueta, assennata voce interiore. Ethan la zittì dicendole che, alla fine, la pazienza è un’arte che può essere affinata, e che era un bene che Saul dimostrasse di possedere carattere: insomma, meglio averne uno pessimo che non averlo affatto, no…?  
\- Sono veramente così bello? – domandò ad un certo punto Saul, che in effetti doveva essere stato fissato un po’ troppo a lungo, perché non ne seguisse una ragionevole spiegazione del motivo.  
\- Su questo non c’è dubbio, - ribatté Ethan, però aggiunse cattivo, tanto per scacciare il pensiero di essere stato colto sul fatto: - Ma ho appena scoperto che la forma dei tuoi piedi non è perfetta come pensavo…  
Corrucciandosi, Saul sollevò una gamba dall’acqua e cominciò immediatamente ad ispezionare il proprio piede, muovendo le dita insaponate per far schizzare via la schiuma.  
Ethan sfruttò la sua disattenzione per abbracciarlo più a fondo e strusciarsi contro di lui, senza smetterla di ripetersi che era comunque un uomo senza dignità. Affondò la faccia nell’incavo del suo collo, respirando profondamente il suo odore misto a quello del bagnoschiuma.  
\- Non desidero essere ingannato, - gli aveva detto Saul la sera di Capodanno, a proposito della loro relazione.  
Anche se aveva visto le orride cicatrici che si portava addosso, non aveva fatto domande né, come aveva temuto, se ne era ritratto inorridito, ma Ethan sapeva che non avrebbe potuto ritardare ancora di molto un chiarimento.  
Mentre Saul tornava a sdraiarsi contro il suo corpo, evidentemente soddisfatto delle conclusioni fattesi riguardo le sue estremità inferiori o perché resosi che non era più al centro delle attenzioni del suo amante, Ethan fu scosso dall’ennesima di quelle che lui definiva ‘fastidiose sensazioni di pancia’: sarebbe sembrato esagerato se avesse ripreso a baciarlo giusto ora, vero…?  
Non pensava che avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in un individuo così complicato; una volta non avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe giunto al punto di non capirsi più da solo.  
Era successo almeno un paio di volte, mentre erano insieme, che Ethan fosse arrivato ad un passo dal… beh, sì, diciamo dal _perdere il controllo_. Era un tipo di slancio a lui sconosciuto, a metà tra il violento ed il sensuale, che non sapeva esattamente dove l’avrebbe portato se avesse accettato di assecondarlo.  
Più che altro, temeva di finire col fare del male a Saul, o al limite di spaventarlo. Saul non era il tipo di persona che amava curare il lato più passionale di sé, ed Ethan, pur più esperto di lui, non aveva mai caricato certe pratiche di più senso di quanto non gliene fosse sembrato opportuno. Eppure, la sua non troppo recondita speranza era che, col tempo, Saul sarebbe maturato anche su quel piano, e avrebbe permesso di conseguenza pure a lui di esprimersi pienamente in quel senso senza farlo sentire un maniaco sessuale se desiderava farlo due volte nello stesso giorno.  
Questo in realtà non sarebbe accaduto, o per lo meno non nei due anni successivi alla nascita della loro unione: lentamente, la docilità di Ethan sarebbe evaporata fino a bilanciarsi più o meno equilibratamente con certi suoi istinti, mentre Saul, pur cominciando ad apprezzare i risvolti maggiormente fisici della loro relazione, avrebbe continuato a lungo a considerarli più una sorta di ‘dovere coniugale’ che non anche una faccenda strettamente personale… e l’inizialmente sempre prodigo Ethan, scoraggiato dal dover lottare ogni giorno contro un imperturbabile muro di gomma, avrebbe imparato le regole dell’egoismo che concerne alla sopravvivenza… ma questa è un'altra storia.  
\- Sai, - mormorò ad un certo punto Saul, rompendo il silenzio, con romanticismo ispirato: - Potrei anche addormentarmi qui.  
  
Nonostante si stesse facendo più tardi di quanto avesse prospettato, Ethan si sentiva piuttosto felice. La sua attuale occupazione era consegnare pizze a domicilio e quella sera il turno si sarebbe protratto più a lungo del solito, ma il solo pensiero che una volta finito sarebbe potuto tornare a casa e coricarsi nello stesso letto di Saul contribuiva a mantenerlo di buon umore. Di sicuro lui non sarebbe rimasto sveglio ad aspettare il suo ritorno, ma, inutile negarlo, riusciva a fare la sua bella figura anche da addormentato…   
A pensarci bene, ironia a parte, sarebbe stato un bene se si fosse davvero andato a dormire senza di lui: un tipo che abitava piuttosto fuori mano aveva pensato bene di chiamare al negozio ed ordinare una pizza giusto dieci minuti prima della chiusura, e adesso Ethan ne avrebbe impiegati parecchi in più per raggiungere casa sua. Oltretutto, si era accorto soltanto adesso che la batteria del suo cellulare era completamente morta, perciò non aveva neppure potuto fare una telefonata a Saul per avvertirlo del probabile ritardo.  
Proprio come gli era stato detto quando aveva chiesto le indicazioni del caso, l’abitazione del cliente, una grossa villa, si trovava piuttosto in periferia, lontana dal resto delle costruzioni più modeste. Stupito, Ethan diede uno sguardo al foglietto dov’erano stati segnati cognome ed indirizzo, ma il nome che lesse non gli diceva nulla.  
Parcheggiò il motorino della pizzeria in un luogo appropriato, recuperò il cartoccio col cibo e si apprestò a fare l’ultimo, acciottolato tratto di strada a piedi, fischiettando come per darsi coraggio in quella notte senza luna, straordinariamente buia ma limpida, senza un filo di nubi in vista.  
Pigiò il dito sul citofono, e pochi secondi dopo il cancello e poi la porta d’ingresso gli furono aperti. Una voce maschile lo invitò ad entrare, intanto che lui andava a prendere i soldi per pagarlo.  
Ethan non si fece pregare, ma non avanzò che di pochi passi rispetto alla soglia: il salone nel quale aveva messo piede era arredato abbastanza sfarzosamente da metterlo in soggezione, nonostante fosse abituato agli interni di casa Deisenhofer, che pure avrebbero potuto competere a pari merito con pochi altri.  
\- Eccomi, eccomi, - disse con squillante agitazione la solita voce maschile, nonostante nessuno l’avesse incitato ad avere fretta. Una voce che ebbe ben preso anche un volto: scendendo le scale dal piano superiore quasi a saltelli, un uomo si parò davanti ad un Ethan ancora vagamente distratto dalle lussuose masserizie.  
Vago accento francese ben camuffato ma già appurato, corporatura media anche se un po’ appesantita, capelli biondi che scendevano in ciocche ancora sgargianti lungo il collo, lievi rughe intorno ai brillanti occhi verdi-acqua e al viso, che ne testimoniavano il passaggio attorno alla boa dei cinquant’anni.  
Suonava stridente quanto il graffio di cinque unghie su una lavagna.  
Non era possibile, si disse Ethan, che il suo desiderio fosse stato esaudito secondo simili modalità. Quasi vent’anni erano trascorsi dal suo ultimo incontro con Serge Parmentier alias Rafale Rouge, l’uccisore dei suoi genitori, e gli ultimi otto il ragazzo li aveva sprecati alla sua disperata ricerca. Indagini che, fino a quella fortuita sera, non l’avevano portato ad altro se non ad afferrare inutilmente l’aria, ad arrancare quando il suo obbiettivo si era già dileguato da un pezzo.  
Ethan allungò meccanicamente la mano per prendere la banconota che lui gli aveva porto sorridendo gentile.  
Non si potevano cogliere cenni d’ansia in lui, ed Ethan, i cui sensi in quel momento erano in allerta quanto quelli di un animale selvatico a caccia, non avvertiva alcun segno d’ostilità provenire da parte sua.  
“Non ti ha riconosciuto,” gli sottolineò la parte più razionale di lui. In effetti, gli anni e la chirurgia estetica lo avevano cambiato parecchio.  
Poteva lasciare quella casa senza che gli succedesse alcun male. Quello era pur sempre l’uomo che aveva ridotto letteralmente a brandelli i suoi genitori, del resto: poteva essersi lasciato un po’ andare ed essere invecchiato, ma le cronache nere riportavano ancora le sue _gesta_ sulle prime pagine…  
Ma poi cosa avrebbe fatto, avrebbe chiamato la polizia? … Non era un’idea completamente da scartare: poteva darsi che quello fosse l’effettivo rifugio di quel criminale, e magari, ispezionandolo, sarebbero potute saltar fuori prove sufficienti perché finisse in galera.  
“E tu credi sul serio che la gente per la quale lavora lascerà che uno dei suoi agenti _migliori_ finisca i suoi giorni in galera o, volesse Dio, con una bella iniezione letale?” chiese sinceramente a sé stesso.  
“Una simile grana è difficile da gestire persino per _loro_!” sbottò agitata la coscienza di Ethan. “Sarebbero felici di liberarsi di quella bestia impazzita… senza offesa per le bestie… anche a costo che spifferi qualche informazione rilevante…”  
I suoi polpastrelli erano a pochi centimetri dal denaro, quando le labbra di Ethan bisbigliarono inavvertitamente:  
\- _Rouge_ …  
L’uomo, che evidentemente aveva un udito sufficientemente fino perché riuscisse a cogliere quel sussurro, intese immediatamente il pericolo ed aggrottò la fronte, ma non fu abbastanza lesto da schivare il calcio subitaneo che gli scagliò Ethan: cozzò violentemente con la schiena contro un mobile dalle ampie vetrate, infrangendole.  
Ethan accorciò immediatamente le distanze per colpirlo di nuovo, stavolta in pieno viso, ma in questo caso Rouge fu pronto a parare il colpo. Bloccatogli la caviglia a mezz’aria, approfittò del suo momentaneo equilibrio precario per scagliargli contro il cartone della pizza, che nonostante tutto teneva ancora in mano: purtroppo il suo lancio centrò in pieno il bersaglio, ed olio, salsa e carciofini furono sufficienti ad accecare Ethan, il quale si allontanò repentinamente da lui imprecando.  
Il più anziano dei due gli fu a sua volta addosso in un attimo e, dopo una breve ed inutile lotta fatta di colpi mulinati a vuoto, Ethan si ritrovò con un la gola premuta contro un pezzo di vetro, ancora serrato tra la struttura lignea dell’anta del mobile andato in buona parte distrutto dopo la caduta di Rouge.  
\- Non so chi cazzo sei, - ringhiò l’uomo, aumentando la pressione all’altezza carotide, - ma stai certo che non uscirai _intero_ da qui.  
Ethan prese un respiro profondo spalancando la bocca, come se si fosse sentito soffocare o, in alternativa, fosse riemerso dopo essere stato sott’acqua per diversi minuti. Gli stava strattonando i capelli in maniera dolorosa. Aveva bisogno di un’idea, e subito!  
\- Diciotto anni fa, tu hai ucciso i miei genitori, - biascicò.  
Serge Parmentier lo scrutò con attenzione, come se stesse sforzando sul serio la memoria alla ricerca di un particolare che lo aiutasse a rammentare l’accaduto, ma alla fine disse con esagerata desolazione:  
\- Mi dispiace, caro, ma non mi ricordo di te. Sicuro che sia io l’assassino giusto? E’ passato tanto di quel tempo…  
Era così impegnato a ridacchiare da non accorgersi che Ethan era riuscito a recuperare un coccio dal pavimento: lo usò per infilzargli un piede.  
Proprio come aveva sperato, il suo aguzzino mollò istintivamente la presa per concentrarsi sull’arto zampillante sangue, bestemmiando quanto se non peggio di lui quando si era ritrovato sugo di pomodoro bollente diritto negli occhi. Quando Rouge si riprese, un preziosissimo ed enorme vaso Ming (***) era già entrato in rotta di collisione col suo cranio. Se Saul avesse potuto assistere ad una scena del genere, probabilmente lo avrebbe ucciso. Ethan, non Serge.  
  
Quando il maturo assassino fu in grado di risollevare le palpebre erano già passati parecchi minuti, durante i quali Ethan aveva avuto tutto il tempo di ripulirsi dagli ingredienti della pizza che gli erano colati addosso e non solo: nonostante il dolore atroce alla testa, dovuto alla botta e forse non soltanto a quella, fece lo sforzo di guardarsi intorno, e si rese conto di essere stato trasportato nella cantina della villa. A giudicare dalla grande quantità di sangue secco ed ancora sgorgante disseminata lungo il suo corpo, e dai lividi che poteva vedere sulle proprie braccia e gambe scorticate e scoperte in parte dai vestiti, era possibile pensare che l’avesse trascinato giù per le scale tenendolo per le caviglie o qualcosa di simile… Non aveva neppure più scarpe e calzettoni ai piedi.  
Rouge, nonostante le orrende vertigini, riuscì a rendersi conto di essere stato legato mani e piedi ad una rozza impalcatura di legno, della quale non ricordava bene neppure l’esistenza nel suo scantinato.  
\- Ah, bene, sei sveglio, - gli disse Ethan, sorridendo ed avvicinandosi a lui. – So che tu preferisci giocare col filo spinato, ma non sapevo come procurarmene. In compenso, nel mobiletto del bagno di casa tua ho trovato un bel po’ di robetta interessante… Dimmi, la smerci o è per uso privato? - chiese con sincero interesse.  
\- T-tu… cosa… - balbettò, senza riuscire a trovare una frase adatta.  
\- Ti dicevo, - riprese il giovane, ignorando l’interruzione e la sua stessa domanda, - che ho usato un po’ delle tue medicine per prepararne una speciale solo per te. – Strinse gli occhi. – In questo momento, hai in corpo un tale miscuglio di farmaci e droghe che, se anche ti sciogliessi le corde, non ce la faresti a reggerti in piedi.  
\- Vuoi uccidermi…?  
Ethan rise in maniera vagamente folle, non molto diversamente da come aveva fatto l’altro mezz’ora prima su in salotto. Ciò bastò ad allarmare la neovittima, che riconobbe immediatamente in lui un _collega_ : non era la prima volta che faceva cose del genere, comprese l’uomo, quindi non poteva sperare di coglierlo facilmente in fallo o che si sbrigasse in fretta. E, se davvero era come lui, allora certamente non avrebbe potuto far leva sulla pietà…  
\- Non so chi tu sia, - ripeté piano, - ma mi ricordi leggermente _qualcuno_ …  
\- E’ possibile, - disse Ethan voltandosi a prendere qualcosa da una borsa, - che tu abbia avuto modo di essere in squadra con un mio parente: lavoravamo tutti e tre nello stesso _campo_ , si può dire.  
La certezza di un’intuizione improvvisa agghiacciò il prigioniero:  
\- Tu! Cioè _lui_ …! Il Desp…  
Ethan non gli permise di concludere la frase, infilandogli un gonfio rotolo di garza in bocca.  
\- Scusa, ma non mi piace rivangare quel periodo. Piuttosto, - disse indicando la garza, - vedi di non sputarla: se ti mordessi la lingua per sbaglio o volontariamente e morissi in anticipo, non sarebbe un comportamento carino da parte tua. Comunque, se proprio ti fa piacere, sentiti pure libro di strillare: non vive un anima nei dintorni, direi che siamo ben isolati.  
Iniziò a passeggiare su e giù per la stanza, consapevole di essere tenuto costantemente sottotiro dalle occhiate febbrili della sua oramai prossima vittima.  
\- Uhm, vediamo un po’… da che potrei cominciare? - borbottò maleficamente tra sé e sé, a voce abbastanza alta perché lui potesse sentirlo. – Se volessi seguire gli standard che hai usato per mia madre direi che dovrei cominciare da uno stupro, ma, per tua fortuna, io non sono uno di quelli che si eccita con roba del genere, e i tuoi orifizi puzzolenti non sono di mio interesse…  
Si avvicinò al patibolo simbolico a passi lenti, studiati, e tirò fuori un coltello a serramanico, che fece scattare per poi appoggiarne la punta della lama contro la sua gola. Rouge non si mosse di un millimetro, ma era livido.  
\- Neppure questo povero coltello, che hai usato per chissà quanti omicidi, merita di essere sfruttato per ispezionare il tuo sporco sedere, - mormorò in tono quiescente, lanciandosi l’oggetto alle spalle e fracassando qualcos’altro alla cieca. – Ma ho già pronto per te un altro giocattolo.  
Rovistò nuovamente tra le sue tasche, per trarne stavolta un pacchetto di sigarette ed un accendino.  
‘Vorrà torturarmi col fuoco?!’ sembrò chiedere l’espressione terrorizzata dell’uomo legato, ma Ethan, accesa la cicca, si limitò a rimettere tutto a posto e a tornare sui suoi passi.  
Prese però qualcosa dalla borsa, e, man mano che lui tornava in posizione, Rouge sudava freddo e tendeva per quanto gli riuscisse il collo, cercando inutilmente di scorgere cosa avesse nascosto tra le mani.  
\- _Et voilà_! – esclamò teatralmente Ethan, mettendo finalmente sotto la luce un brillante ago da sarta. – Avresti meritato come minimo un ferro da lana, ma questo è quanto che sono riuscito a trovare qui in casa tua… Ehi ehi, _dove vai_?  
Nonostante i suoi tentativi di ribellione, il ventitreenne riuscì a bloccargli la testa già annebbiata e, contemporaneamente, a spalancargli le palpebre dell’occhio sinistro con due dita. Avvicinò l’arnese alla sua pupilla dilatata, fermandosi a pochi millimetri dal suo centro. Rouge mugolava in modo pietoso.  
\- A questo punto, - sussurrò amabilmente il carnefice, - dovrei infilarti quest’affare nell’occhio, come appunto hai fatto tu con mia madre… ma sai, quella scena da bambino mi ha impressionato così tanto che non so se avrei la forza di ripeterla su qualcun altro, oggi… Quindi, mi sa che dovrò cambiare genere. Questo comunque tienimelo tu, nel frattempo. – Gli conficcò l’ago nel muscolo teso del braccio, trapassandoglielo a fondo. La vittima emise un grugnito di sofferenza.  
\- Beh, a questo punto avevo pensato anche di farti a pezzi, visto che è questo il trattamento che hai riservato a mio padre, e nella tua cassetta dei ferri avrei trovato un arnese interessante da utilizzate a questo scopo… ah, ti sei sistemato veramente bene, devo dire, non ti manca quasi niente, complimenti! … Dicevo? Ah, sì… Il problema è che, sempre grazie sempre a te, ho imparato a non apprezzare gli sbudellamenti a pioggia e altre cose tanto spettacolari, così avrei pensato ad un’alternativa meno sanguinolenta… mi segui? – Non continuò fino a quando Rouge non ebbe fatto un muto cenno d’assenso col capo. – Bene, amo vedervi partecipi, mi fa sentire importante… Ho trovato un’altra cosa interessante da provare insieme…  
Tornò alla solita borsa e gli mostrò qualcosa che gli fece letteralmente sgranare gli occhi ancora sani.  
\- Sì, come avrai capito, questi sono un martello e dei _pioli_ , - disse Ethan allegramente, scandendo bene le parole. – Dei bei pioli metallici, abbastanza lungi e spessi da poter penetrare senza problemi le carni di un uomo adulto e robusto come te.  
Serge Parmentier gridò qualcosa d’incomprensibile nonostante l’ingombrante bavaglio.  
\- Su, non protestare prima ancora che io abbia cominciato, - lo rimproverò bonariamente. – Adesso lo hai capito, no? Non ti ho lasciato braccia e gambe scoperte per niente. Questa è una _croce_ , - sussurrò crudele, con gli occhi che gli scintillavano di una luce perversa.  
Rouge prestò finalmente attenzione alla forma delle assi di legno alle quali era stato assicurato: prima non c’aveva fatto caso.  
\- Ho pensato che avrebbe potuto essere una trovata divertente. Speravo che sarebbe piaciuto anche a te, e in effetti pare che tu abbia gradito la sorpresa, - ridacchiò compiaciuto.  
Si inginocchiò davanti a Rouge, incurante della sua espressione atterrita.  
\- Bene… Prima di cominciare, vorrei fare una piccola _prova_. Sai, anche per vedere se riesco a centrare bene il punto… temo di non essere un granché come falegname, - sorrise a mo’ di scusa.  
Accarezzò con le dita la curva del suo ginocchio, come a prenderne le misure.  
\- Mentre ero in bagno a lavarmi i capelli sporchi di salsa ho pensato attentamente a che farne di te, ed ero parecchio confuso, - gli confessò con falso candore. – Dato che sei un tipo così pericoloso, avevo pensato che sarebbe stato prudente assicurarsi che tu non possa scappare via od opporti… Cerca di capirmi: anche se sei così intontito, magari ancora adesso stai pensando ad un modo per liberarti. – Lo guardò intensamente negli occhi, come nel tentativo di leggergli nella mente piani di fuga. – Avrei potuto romperti qualche vertebra e paralizzare il tuo corpo dal collo in giù, ma purtroppo danneggiando il midollo spinale avresti perso, oltre all’uso degli alti e magari di qualche altro organo fondamentale, anche la capacità di provare dolore… Ma poi, fortunatamente, mi è venuto in mente qualcos’altro.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, assumendo un’aria quasi paterna.  
\- Per la cronaca… la cartilagine della rotula è l’unica, nel corpo umano, a non avere la capacità di rigenerarsi (****).  
Ethan prese lo slancio, inclinando il pesante martello.  
Un urlo disumano, poco soffocato nonostante le bende, lacerò l’aria già pesante.  
Posando a terra l’ingombrante attrezzo, Ethan si asciugò il sudore con la manica ed osservò il suo compagno di sevizie: era svenuto.  
Risalì al piano superiore, ripulì il viso e le mani per l’ennesima volta e fece ritorno alla cantina con un bel secchio pieno di acqua ghiacciata, che svuotò in testa al malcapitato.  
\- Sveglia, Serge! – sgridò il torturato, che aveva tutta l’aria di essere stato trascinato via a forza da un incubo solo per fargli rendere conto che la realtà era molto peggio. – Non si muore mica di solo dolore!  
Gli piazzò un lungo piolo di ferro sotto il naso, per farglielo vedere bene.  
\- Non ho portato questi per farti uno scherzo.  
Posò l’estremità acuminata sulla pelle tremante del polso, già pronto a dare un secondo colpo.  
\- Cerca di non muoverti, ok? Sarebbe una scocciatura, se beccassi il muscolo invece dell’osso…  
Il carpo non cedette immediatamente come Rouge aveva finito con l’augurarsi, ma dopo due, tre, quattro martellate. Non sarebbe stato improprio pensare che Ethan stesse mitigando la propria forza apposta.  
Nonostante i fiotti copiosi di sangue che presero a sgorgare, oscurando la sua visione della parte, l’uomo proseguì nel suo minuzioso lavoro con un’accuratezza nel dosare i colpi che avrebbe potuto rendere il pignolo fidanzato restauratore fiero di lui.  
Le ossa delicate croccavano nella frattura in maniera sinistra, come avrebbero potuto fare sotto il morso delle forti zanne di un predatore affamato, lacerate le membra imbelli.  
Una volta assicurati gli arti superiori alla superficie lignea, Ethan scese a dedicarsi alle piante dei piedi già incrociate l’una sull’altra.  
\- Secondo l’iconografia classica, - gli urlò tra una picchiata e l’altra, per farsi sentire, - Gesù Cristo sarebbe stato inchiodato alla croce per i palmi della mani; ma in verità i condannati a questo tipo di esecuzione venivano _fissati_ con dei chiodi all’altezza dei polsi: la struttura della mano è troppo fragile per reggere il peso intero del corpo, avrebbe potuto strapparsi e loro sarebbero stati in parte liberi…  
Rafale Rouge ormai aveva perso anche la voce per gridare.  
Quando ebbe terminato la sua opera, Ethan si allontanò a sufficienza per poterla ammirare per intero. Nonostante quello che aveva assicurato prima di cominciare, il pavimento della stanza era ridotto ad un rosso acquitrino.  
Le spalle di Rouge sussultarono in scatti sincopati: colto da uno sforzo di vomito, rigettò quello e, tra le altre cose, anche l’umido gomitolo di garza che gli aveva riempito la bocca fino a quel momento.  
\- U-uccidimi… - soffiò appena possibile, con un’inflessione disperata che avrebbe commosso una pietra. – Qualsiasi cosa io ti abbia fatto, credo di averla pagata con gli interessi…  
\- Tu mi devi diciotto anni di vita, Serge, - mormorò Ethan freddamente, riavvicinandosi a lui.  
\- Ti prego… - lo supplicò.  
Ethan sollevò enfaticamente un dito, puntandolo verso l’alto.  
\- Non sono un messaggero del _Pezzo Grosso_ , e sarebbe più adatto che pregassi lui per la salvezza della tua anima che me, - borbottò. – Anche se, detto tra noi, temo che né tu né io ci beeremo mai della visione della Sua luce.  
Serge tentò di dire qualcos’altro, ma un groppo di pianto glielo impedì.  
Altre lacrime singhiozzate, altra saliva ed altro muco misto a grumi d sangue.  
\- Anche se mi ammazzi, loro non ritorneranno in vita e tu non avrai comunque modo di cambiare quello che è già stato! – gli urlò contro lui.  
Ethan rise ancora.  
\- Se avessi saputo di queste tue spiccate capacità retoriche, ti avrei tolto il bavaglio prima, - lo canzonò.  
\- Mi aggredisci dicendo che sono un assassino, un pazzo, ma non ti stai comportando meglio di quanto non abbia mai fatto io! – urlò Rouge, al colmo dello sconforto e della rabbia.  
\- _Touché_ , - replicò ironico.  
Singhiozzava, riflettendo sulla propria sorte, così tanto da riuscire a stento a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
\- Tu hai avuto la _fortuna_ di sfuggire a quella gente, e la sprechi sporcandoti le mani con uno come me! – lo aggredì. Ethan fece una smorfia, ricordando ciò che gli aveva detto Julius in proposito. – Parli di giustizia, me sei identico a me, a _loro_! Non potrai mai cambiare, non potrai mai essere libero! Sei e resterai sempre come ti hanno _programmato_!  
Due dita fredde posate sulle sue labbra intrise di moccio e sangue sfiatarono il suo impeto verbale fino a spegnerlo.  
Cos’era, quell’espressione triste sul viso di Ethan? Possibile che quelle frasi dure quanto pietre avessero ferito i suoi intenti, al punto tale da spingerlo a provare un barlume di compassione almeno verso sé stesso…?  
Si mordicchiò le labbra impensierito, tenendo lo sguardo basso per qualche istante.  
Infine, evitando che i loro sguardi s’incrociassero, accosto la bocca al suo orecchio.  
\- _Tienimi un posto libero accanto a te, Laggiù_.  
Prese una semplice busta di plastica dalla tasca, dove l’aveva nascosta, e gliela infilò rapidamente in testa.  
Era già stremato: bastarono pochi minuti di combattimento impari contro il polietilene; il naso e la bocca spalancata che respiravano soltanto quella trappola bianca appena palpabile, riempiendosene.  
Sopraggiunta finalmente l’asfissia, Ethan smise di stringere il sacchetto ed osservò le proprie dita: erano divenute violacee per lo sforzo continuo.  
Ansava velocemente, come durante l’atto d’amore o come se avesse corso a lungo facendo appello a tutte le sue forze, senza voler smettere.  
Un improvviso rumore metallico lo fece voltare, di scatto: Saul era fermo all’entrata della cantina, e lo guardava.  
  
  
 _Sviliscilo, perché non possa ferirti._

* * *

(*) Non ho idea se anche le agenzie di pubblicità indicano concorsi oltre a fare colloqui, quando devono scegliere del nuovo personale…  
(**) Dal sito <http://www.ndonio.it/Alchimia.htm>.  
(***) Ming: dinastia imperiale cinese dal 1368 al 1644, che vide, tra le altre cose, l’introduzione e lo sviluppo di nuove tecniche per la decorazione della porcellana. Ebbero particolare successo sul mercato europeo gli stili nei quali predominava il rosa ( _famille rose_ ) o il verde ( _famille verte_ ). Si diffuse anche l’uso di smaltare il rame, con decorazioni policrome a _cloisonné_ spesso arricchite da pietre semipreziose incastonate. [Informazioni tratte dall’ ‘Enciclopedia Microsoft Encarta 2006’]  
(****) Mi pare di aver sentito dire questa cosa in un episodio del telefilm ‘Alias’, ma non posso assicurarvi che sia vera né di averla riportata nella maniera esatta nella quale è stata pronunciata… >.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non credo di essere molto brava nel descrivere scene di tortura, ma questa andava fatta e non ho voluto tirarmi indietro. Spero solo non sia sembrata eccessivamente gratuita…  
> Con questo, comunque, il flashback su Ethan si conclude. Inizialmente avevo deciso di descrivere anche cosa è successo dopo la scoperta di Saul, ma ho anche pensato che affidare la propria fiducia a qualcuno dopo aver assistito a roba simile non poteva essere una cosa da potersi risolvere in un altro capitoletto…  
> A proposito, vorrei ancora mettere in chiaro un paio di cose. La prima, è come Saul possa aver rintracciato Ethan: l’ipotesi più probabile è che abbia chiesto informazioni al padrone della pizzeria dove lavorava il suo ragazzo, non riuscendo mettersi in contatto con lui… La seconda, più che altro, è una semplice _osservazione_ : nel capitolo 9, quando Liam parla a Shura di Saul e Ethan, afferma scherzosamente che, molto probabilmente, il restauratore appariva così sconvolto dopo il suo ritorno dal viaggio di lavoro perché finalmente si era concesso a qualcuno…


	33. Random Killing (A Miracle...)

“Le frecce si sono addentrate nel vivo della giovane carne polposa e fragrante, e stanno per consumare il corpo dall’interno con fiamme di strazio e d’estasi suprema. Ma il sangue non sgorga, non ha ancora infuriato il nugolo di frecce che si vedono in altri dipinti del martirio di San Sebastiano.”  
  
(Yukio Mishima, ‘Confessioni di una maschera’)  
  
Una possibilità che di sicuro Saul non aveva messo in conto, nel bel mezzo del suo magnifico progetto di seduzione attuato nei confronti del fidanzato, era che, complici la stanchezza, la pioggia che grondava impietosa negando loro l’accesso all’autostrada e il rinfrancante calore offerto dai loro corpi allacciati, entrambi avrebbero potuto rimanere vittime di un pericoloso assopimento non previsto.  
Il repentino risveglio, avvenuto sei ore dopo che i due avevano trovato riparo in quel cascinale polveroso e si erano addormentati teneramente accoccolati l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, sarebbe arrivato ad assumere toni quasi drammatici, specialmente nell’ottica di Saul: dopo che ebbe recuperato il proprio cellulare spento ed incredibilmente ancora al sicuro in una tasca dei suoi pantaloni (non si sarebbe meravigliato più di tanto se avesse scoperto di averlo lasciato cadere in qualche pozzanghera mentre era impegnato a liberarsi con furia degli abiti), aveva trovato parecchie chiamate perse di Shura, il quale doveva aveva tentato senza riuscita di contattarlo per capire che fine avessero fatto. Lo stesso valeva per il telefonino di Ethan, in effetti, ma Saul dava l’impressione di avvertire il senso di colpa con una forza dieci volte maggiore.  
Ritornato con lui all’automobile, Ethan gli gettò diverse occhiate di soppiatto, sperando di riuscire ad intendere l’entità sua rabbia; ma, passati i primi momenti di panico, l’uomo aveva semplicemente tirato fuori la consueta espressione accigliata.   
Egoisticamente parlando, Ethan temeva di più le ripercussioni che avrebbe potuto avere quel piccolo incidente sulla loro storia che non per le sorti di Shura: molto meno ansioso del suo compagno rispetto al compito di tutori che si erano assunti, e mille volte più convinto di lui delle infinite capacità del giapponese di aggirare i divieti che loro due gli ponevano per poi fare liberamente i fatti propri, Ethan era fermamente convinto che il ragazzino non si sarebbe creato particolari problemi per l’essere stato lasciato a casa da solo, anzi, più probabilmente ne sarebbe stato persino felice.   
Piuttosto, la sua paura era che l’accaduto riempisse la già sovraffollata testa di Saul di ulteriori preoccupazioni, arrivando magari a convincerlo che anche l’aver fatto sesso con lui in un bosco senza porsi troppi scrupoli fosse da considerarsi un evento in sé negativo.  
Ingranando la marcia con delicatezza, si chiese se Saul non avrebbe finito col fare il solito passo indietro per la vergogna di aver espresso i suoi stessi desideri, trincerandosi dietro la scusa delle circostanze.  
  
Quando finalmente raggiunsero l’agognata meta della soglia di casa, Ethan avrebbe potuto giurare persino di aver colto lo sguardo di Saul illuminarsi, alla vista del loro familiare e consunto zerbino.  
Leggermente inquieto anche lui, per l’ atteggiamento tentennante del restauratore, però, suonò il campanello prima che anche quel gesto si potesse trasformare nell’ennesima attesa sofferta. Non importava che mancassero venti minuti a mezzanotte: tanto non avevano le chiavi, e Shura sarebbe stato buttato giù dal letto comunque.  
Eppure, a dispetto di tutti i cattivi pensieri che Ethan poteva aver avuto nel corso di quei lunghi minuti, durante i quali aveva soffocato il pur non dichiarato nervosismo che lo accomunava al suo fidanzato col ricordo di tutte le volte in cui Shura li aveva trattati in maniera poco riguardosa, non riuscì a nascondere affatto la sorpresa che lo colse quando constatò che, ad aprire loro la porta, era venuta Christina Le Roy Chabrier.  
Il timore che fosse accaduto qualcosa di orribile in loro assenza si sostituì velocemente alla sorpresa non appena una risata, cristallina e perfettamente nota agli effettivi padroni dell’abitazione, riecheggiò dall’interno.  
Saul fu il primo a riscuotersi dal torpore dello sconcerto, e a tuffarsi nell’atrio col suo solito passo rapido e nervoso: la ragazza bionda, che fino ad un istante prima l’aveva fissato come a voler dire ‘Era ora!’, gli lasciò prudentemente spazio rifugiandosi nell’ombra del vestibolo.  
Ethan, che doveva aver compreso immediatamente la situazione, lo seguì più adagio, lievemente divertito. Se l’inaspettata apparizione di Christina lo aveva automaticamente avvertito anche della presenza di Julia, e la persona che aveva sentito ridere non poteva essere altri che Liam, vedere Julius placidamente accomodato al _suo_ posto a tavola certamente lo meravigliò di più che l’appurare il ruolo di croupier interpretato da Elena, la quale si apprestava a servire le carte da un mazzo.  
Shura venne fuori dal bagno in quel momento, con una strana smorfia a corrugargli il volto ed ancora vagamente ansante, come se avesse appena smesso di correre. La ragione fu immediatamente suggerita ad Ethan dal suo stesso olfatto di fumatore: era ovvio che il diciassettenne fosse corso a buttare via dei mozziconi di sigarette ancora accesi, a giudicare dall’odore del quale era impregnata l’aria del salotto, per evitare che Saul se ne accorgesse.  
Il ventisettenne, infatti, odiava che si fumasse in casa sua, e si sarebbe arrabbiato ancora di più se avesse sorpreso Shura con una cicca in mano. Era per quello che Liam doveva aver riso, evidentemente, per quanto Ethan fosse convinto che anche il rosso, fino a trenta secondi prima, fosse stato impegnato nella stessa identica attività.  
Quelle premure furono inutili, in ogni caso: a giudicare da come Saul aveva storto il naso nel momento esatto in cui era entrato in quella stanza, doveva essersi reso subito conto della situazione; inoltre, non aveva assunto un’aria esattamente felice, nello scoprire che casa sua, mentre non c’era, era stata adibita a bisca… Della precedente preoccupazione nei riguardi del suo giovane protetto era rimasto molto poco.  
\- Bentornato a casa, _viveur_ , - lo prese in giro Shura a voce ben udibile, senza trattenere la propria pungente ironia.   
In una situazione normale si sarebbe guardato bene dal rivolgersi a lui così, ma il ritardo palesemente non calcolato, l’impossibilità di rintracciarli per diverse ore di fila e i loro vestiti infangati in modo ben poco decoroso, quando al momento dell’uscita erano entrambi impeccabili come al solito, la dicevano lunga sui possibili motivi della loro scomparsa. Senza contare, notò Saul, che la ferita sul suo palmo destro aveva riperso a sanguinare…  
\- Vedo che ti sei organizzato bene, - disse il restauratore, non senza una punta di sarcasmo, compiendo con gli occhi una panoramica del salone e dei suoi attuali occupanti.  
Shura rispose facendogli un sorrisone. Visti dall’esterno, sarebbero potuti sembrare due grandi amici lieti di rincontrarsi dopo un lungo e forzato distacco.  
\- Dato che non tornavate più, ho chiamato un po’ tutti per vedere se, caso mai, avessero avuto notizie di voi… Alla fine hanno deciso di venire qui a farmi compagnia, - ribatté il giapponese.  
Nel sentire quella frase, il resto degli astanti seduti dietro di lui ad esclusione di Christina, il cui delizioso bocciolo di rose che erano le labbra rimase storto in un broncio incantevole, sfoggiarono di rimando e simultaneamente un sorriso sfacciato al quale sarebbe mancato solamente un luccichio nell’angolo in stile cartone animato. Nel caso Saul ed Ethan non ci fossero ancora arrivati, adesso appariva ovvio come il gruppo intero si fosse riunito col puro scopo di beffeggiarli, forse anche come punizione per essere stati via tanto a lungo senza avvertire.  
Ethan, deciso a non dare loro la soddisfazione di vederlo arrossire, rimase in silenzio senza accennare ad alcuna reazione che potesse indurli a fare altre supposizioni a spese sue e dell’amante; Saul invece, come al solito, ebbe meno fortuna nel mascherare l’imbarazzo che lo stava pervadendo.  
\- Sono contento che tu sia riuscito a trovarti da fare, - disse infatti in tono leggero, - ma temo che si sia fatto tardi sia per noi che per i nostri ospiti.  
Gettò a tutti uno sguardo estremamente eloquente, nel caso non avessero capito dal primo all’ultimo che se non avessero levato le tende entro breve li avrebbe buttati lui fuori a pedate, ma, inaspettatamente, Ethan intervenne:  
\- Su, non essere tanto rigido, - mormorò suadente, ma piantando gli occhi nei suoi come a fare intendere che non avrebbe ammesso alcuna replica da parte sua. – Anche se è tardi, ormai siamo qui e siamo ancora tutti svegli: che vuoi che sia, un’ultima mano?  
Senza aspettare che una risposta qualsiasi arrivasse da parte sua, si accese una sigaretta (Saul allargò gli occhi così tanto che non ci sarebbe stato da sorprendersi se fossero sgusciati fuori dalle orbite) ed andò al tavolo, dove si fece spazio tra la bionda amica di Julia ed Elena.   
Messo al fianco di Christina, l’effetto era semplicemente straordinario: le loro invidiabili bellezze si esaltavano a vicenda, grazie anche ai colori quasi opposti tra loro dei rispettivi occhi, capelli e carnagioni. Se c’avessero aggiunto un bimbetto dalla chioma biondissima tagliata a ciotola ed una ragazzina adolescente dall’ombelico prevedibilmente scoperto, insieme avrebbero potuto impersonare una perfetta famigliola da pubblicità (*).  
  
Ethan non era mai stato tipo da lasciarsi sopraffare dagli imprevisti, e anche questa volta aveva fatto onore a quella capacità di reagire prontamente che si era sempre attribuito: ben deciso a non lasciare andare gli ospiti indesiderati senza aver fatto prima pagare _letteralmente_ a ciascuno di loro il giusto prezzo per il disturbo arrecato, diede fondo a tutte le sue migliori abilità di giocatore di poker e riuscì, effettivamente senza grandi difficoltà, a scornare in tempi brevi gli altri partecipanti nonché a svuotare in buona misura le loro tasche.   
Persino Julius ed Elena, che si erano rivelati gli avversari più tenaci, alla fine avevano abbandonato la partita ritirandosi, per evitare di dover sul serio mettere mano ai propri risparmi solo per confrontarsi ancora con l’implacabile ed incazzato padrone di casa.  
Ristabilita la corretta gerarchia in salotto, lasciò che Saul accompagnasse alla soglia gli altri, ora certamente meno allegri, per gli arrivederci di rito. Nonostante adesso si sentisse meno abbacchiato di prima, forte della vittoria ottenuta dal suo compagno, il ventisettenne permise a Shura di andare in strada con gli altri, sebbene si fosse fatto veramente tardi, con la scusa di riaccompagnare Elena, che pure era scortata da due rispettabili cavalieri e in compagnia dell’altra coppia di indivisibili amiche. Sembrava che fosse una cosa importante, quindi gli diede il suo consenso senza fare storie, stranamente.  
Dovendo Saul disinfettarsi anche la sua ferita, Ethan aveva lasciato che usasse lui per primo il bagno allo scopo di ripulirsi, e fu decisamente stupito nel trovarlo ancora sveglio quando ebbe terminato di lavarsi a sua volta: il restauratore, anzi, non era neppure a letto, ma stava sfogliando con attenzione un grosso libro seduto alla sua scrivania.  
Incuriosito e anche vagamente preoccupato, gli arrivò alle spalle per sbirciarne il contenuto: come prevedibile, si trattava di un consunto volume dedicato all’Arte Rinascimentale italiana.  
Gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, tanto per fargli notare che era presente anche lui in quella stanza.  
Saul si voltò lentamente.  
\- Ti sei mai chiesto come mai gli artisti siano tanto egocentrici? – gli domandò, insolitamente infervorato.  
Invece di consigliargli di rimando che si mettesse a dormire senza perdere altro tempo con cose del genere, come sarebbe stato logico fare, Ethan sussurrò fiocamente:  
\- Ho sempre pensato che alla fin fine, si concentri sui propri sentimenti o si soffermi sull’ambiente esterno, un artista non faccia altro che esprimere la realtà facendola passare attraverso il filtro della propria mente. Che male vuoi che ci sia, quindi, se s’inserisce anche lui nella composizione? – Saul storse la bocca, ma lui riprese imperterrito: - Magari la si può considerare come una specie di firma, e comunque mi sembra una trovata neppure tanto stupida… Insomma, in epoche nelle quali magari non esisteva neppure la macchina fotografica, tu te ne stai lì a dipingere visi su visi altrui, volti di perfetti estranei anonimi che però resteranno nella storia, mentre quello di chi li ha eseguiti, il famoso pittore richiesto da tutti, verrà totalmente ignorato dai posteri… Mi pare una forma di giusta rivalsa, l’autocitarsi in qualche modo.  
Saul non rispose, continuando a fissare torvamente la pagina davanti a lui e in particolare il volto paffuto di un frate, affacciato da dietro alla balaustra di un trittico che avvolgeva una Madonna con Bambino circondata da una certa quantità di angeli e santi sovrastanti due figure inginocchiate (**).  
Improvvisamente, prese a sfogliare il libro con foga, fino a quando non trovò l’immagine che cercava: la parte d’altare della cappella Sistina decorata dal celebre ‘Giudizio Universale’ di Michelangelo Buonarroti.  
\- Vedi cos’ha in mano San Bartolomeo? – gli domandò soffiando come un gatto.  
Ethan strizzò gli occhi, e fu solo grazie al dito puntato dell’altro che identificò la figura appena interpellata: un vecchio dalla corporatura robusta accomodato su una nuvola, che reggeva nella mano sinistra un coltellino e nella destra una pelle umana afflosciata, svuotata del suo contenuto di carne ed ossa.  
\- Ecco, - sbottò Saul. – E’ di cattivo gusto. Non c’era bisogno che Michelangelo desse i tratti del suo viso a quell’affare flaccido (***); giusto al centro del dipinto, poi.  
\- Non era neppure necessario che Raffaello, nella ‘Scuola di Atene’, s’ispirasse alle fattezze di alcuni artisti suoi contemporanei per disegnare i filosofi e che riservasse un bel posto in prima fila anche a sé stesso (****), - replicò Ethan soavemente, con infinita pazienza.  
A quella risposta Saul fece una smorfia involontaria, come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento che si stava ingolfando in una discussione colma di astratti spunti artistici, assolutamente fuori luogo, per evitare di soffermarsi su argomenti ben più terra terra ed a portata di mano: come spesso gli accadeva, il tentativo di distrazione si era trasformato in un’isterica ricerca a girotondo, fine a sé stessa.   
Calò per un attimo le palpebre sugli occhi del colore della pioggia, ormai cerchiati dalla stanchezza nonostante il pisolino serale non in programma.  
Quando li riaprì, Ethan era tornato da lui con un nuovo volume, e glielo porse per mostrargli qualcosa: la figura di un giovane dio che tentava di afferrare di slancio il corpo inarcato di una ninfa, la quale, per non cedere al suo amore, si stava tramutando in un albero. L’abbraccio svicolato, impossibilitato a compiersi, era fermo nell’istante in cui il contatto tra la mano della divinità e la morbida pelle della donna era già stato frenato dalla magica apparizione della dura scorza rugosa di un tronco (*****).  
\- ‘Apollo e Dafne’? – formulò Saul come se si fosse trattato di domanda, pur sapendo di essere nel giusto. Ma non riusciva a capire dove volesse andare a parare il venticinquenne. Si domandò persino se non fosse l’ennesima frecciata diretta alla sua, nonostante tutto, ancora leggendaria ritrosia…  
\- Ecco, - proferì Ethan con enfatico vigore. – Lei ha trovato la sua salvezza insperata da un destino che sembrava ovvio a tutti facendo affidamento in un miracolo.  
Saul dovette stringere i denti per non sussultare.  
Perché, perché mai gli era stato concesso un uomo così perspicace?, si chiese calando lo sguardo sull’immagine delle due statue sospese nell’attimo che precedeva la rabbia per la presa di coscienza del dio, che non avrebbe mai visto soddisfatto il suo desiderio, e il sospiro di sollievo puramente mentale della fanciulla, una volta tratta al sicuro dal suo corpo mutato in fronde e radici.  
Quando Ethan lo cinse con le braccia, nonostante un primo, istintivo irrigidimento dovuto anche alla sorpresa, non lo respinse.  
Sapeva fin troppo bene che i problemi non svaniscono magicamente assieme ai pantaloni che si richiudono, ma l’aver fatto l’amore con Ethan con tanto voluto slancio, per lui, aveva significati particolari: mettere in chiaro cose che non riusciva più a reggere, ad esempio, ma anche far capire al suo innamorato, compiendo il primo passo, che adesso si sentiva sufficientemente forte perché la smettesse di proteggerlo ad ogni costo da ciò che avrebbe potuto indurlo a scappare.  
Sì, Saul si rendeva perfettamente conto che, malgrado tutti quegli scheletri nell’armadio che Ethan poteva aver avuto e che lui aveva tacitamente ignorato, così come aveva perdonato diverse sue fastidiose mancanze pur di non perderlo, era quasi esclusivamente il suo fidanzato a trattenersi, cambiare abitudini e a fare buon viso a cattivo gioco quando qualcosa nel corso della loro relazione s’inceppava.  
Il problema era che a lungo andare, come prevedibile, questo atteggiamento aveva corroso lo stesso legame che li univa. Saul non aveva alcun dubbio riguardo l’amore che provava per lui e sul fatto che Ethan, a sua volta, lo ricambiasse; ma si rendeva conto che, se avessero proseguito su quella strada, si sarebbero ritrovati come preannunciato sin dall’inizio in un fantomatico vicolo cieco.  
\- Ricordi cosa ti ho detto neppure troppo tempo fa? – bisbigliò Saul all’uomo dalla carnagione scura, posando il capo contro il suo sterno. – _Io non ti ho salvato_.  
\- Ma io ho intenzione di fare questo per te, - rispose Ethan prontamente, accentuando la sua stretta.  
Quando due anni prima Saul si era fatto coraggio e aveva praticamente abbordato Ethan, con l’intento neppure troppo ben velato di consumare con lui il suo stato di verginità stantia che tanto stava cominciando a pesargli, lo aveva scelto per due precisi motivi: era rimasto fisicamente affascinato dal suo aspetto esteriore, com’era naturale che accadesse, e aveva intuito che Ethan, tanto quanto lui seppur per ragioni profondamente diverse, era una persona che aveva gravi difficoltà nel mettersi in relazione con gli altri, e che quindi si presumeva avrebbe fatto meno storie davanti alle sue innumerevoli stranezze e reticenze.  
Con la frivolezza tipica degli innocenti che pensano di aver compreso i fondamenti della vita semplicemente ascoltando i racconti dei più esperti, era convinto di essere capace di gestire quella faccenda fino a quando sarebbe stato comodo per entrambi, per poi congedarsi da Ethan una volta conclusasi l’esperienza nella quale era carente, senza minimamente mettere in conto che avrebbe potuto affezionarsi ad una persona che conosceva da così poco ma con la quale aveva condiviso forse anche troppo, secondo i suoi soliti parametri del cavolo.  
Adesso, Saul era abbastanza cresciuto per rendersi conto che se è vero che nessun sentimento umano è necessariamente destinato a continuare se non viene protetto e coltivato con cura, non si poteva neppure negare che, grazie al tempo che sempre scorre così misericordiosamente, è possibile dissipare i residui di quasi ogni tipo di passione e di dolore abbandonato a sé stesso.  
Saul era semplicemente terrorizzato dall’idea della _dimenticanza_.  
Se poteva considerarsi una prova del suo amore il lasciare al compagno la possibilità di allontanarsi senza chiedergliene pretenziosamente gli effettivi perché né quando sarebbe tornato, in cuor suo temeva il momento in cui, sciolto il laccio che lo vincolava, Ethan avrebbe potuto finalmente assaporare una boccata di pura libertà lontano da lui. Senza contare che non si fidava per niente delle persone alle quali aveva presumibilmente intenzione di andare incontro…  
\- Sappi soltanto, - disse l’uomo affranto, giusto per concludere il discorso, ma con un tono vagamente ironico, - che io, semplicemente, non sarei neppure capace di trovare qualcuno adatto a sostituirti. Qualsiasi cosa mi abbia avvicinato a te potrebbe non ripetersi mai più, se dovesse costare alla mia solita pigrizia emotiva e sessuale uno sforzo uguale all’ultimo fatto.  
Ethan era fermamente convinto che, a dispetto delle apparenze, delle sue abitudini e di ciò che la gente pensava di lui, Saul fosse un essere umano capacissimo di amare tanto quanto e anche più degli altri; e che, in un momento di bisogno o di solitudine, avrebbe finito certamente con l’appoggiarsi a qualcuno del quale si sentisse attratto non diversamente da com’era accaduto ai tempi del loro primo incontro… ma le sue parole, per quanto venate di un sottile buonismo ipocrita, furono un balsamo per le sue insicurezze.  
  
Non appena girarono l’angolo, Liam, osservando di sott’occhi Julius, fu colto da un piccolo fremito di preoccupazione mista ad impazienza.  
Julia e Christina erano state le prime ad allontanarsi dal resto del gruppo, dato che avevano qualcos’altro da fare insieme prima di tornare alle rispettive abitazioni, e Shura fin dall’inizio si era offerto di fare compagnia ad Elena e di condividere con lei le eventuali lamentele della madre della ragazza dovute al ritardo, perciò loro due erano rimasti soli.  
Non si erano più cercati da dopo il giorno in cui erano finiti a letto insieme e poi avevano litigato, quindi Liam si sentiva molto imbarazzato per quel tête-à-tête non previsto. Anche se si era ripromesso di parlargli e spiegarsi con lui, e magari cogliere l’opportunità e chiedergli scusa, ora che si trovavano faccia a faccia qualcosa della sua neppure tanto vecchia esitazione era tornato a farsi avanti, procedendo a gomitate tra gli altri suoi sentimenti contrastanti.  
Pur d’invogliarlo a fare il primo passo al posto suo, Liam si era metaforicamente sbracciato parecchio per fargli notare la sua bandiera bianca di resa, trattandolo in pubblico con una complicità che aveva lasciato palesemente perplesso il resto dei loro amici, dato che in precedenza il rosso non aveva mai fatto intuire che desiderasse concedere al diciannovenne anche soltanto un’occasione per fare quattro chiacchiere senza almeno Elena a fare da _chaperon_ , per evitare che potesse allungare a sproposito le sue impazienti ditine.  
Julius, da parte sua, si era comportato da perfetto gentiluomo e lo aveva trattato in maniera squisitamente cortese, ma pareva aver dimenticato quel poco che c’era stato tra loro. Di tanto in tanto Liam aveva alzato gli occhi su di lui senza preavviso, nella speranza di poterlo cogliere ad ammirarlo più o meno di nascosto come era accaduto spesso fino a pochi giorni prima, ma se pure Julius l’aveva fatto, evidentemente era stato abbastanza bravo da non lasciarsi beccare in flagrante.  
Liam, che pure non aveva mai dato prova di gradire l’apprezzamento così scandalosamente manifesto di lui nei suoi confronti, adesso si dibatteva come un’anguilla bloccata in trappola tra le mani di un pescatore perché la sua ambiguità lo confondeva. Una cosa, almeno, era certa: la loro non sarebbe mai stata una storia all’insegna della tranquillità.  
La pelle di Julius appariva ancora disgustosamente arrossata per l’insolazione presa. Liam non sentiva suonare le campane stando vicino a lui, né l’amore aveva velato pietosamente i suoi occhi impedendogli di vedere gl’innumerevoli difetti fisici e caratteriali dell’altro; ma in quel momento il fotografo sarebbe saltato volentieri al suo collo per poi iniziare a strattonarlo fino a quando non avesse smesso di mostrarsi così indifferente verso di lui.  
Liam era talmente impegnato a rimuginare amaramente che non notò la buca nella quale era incespicato il suo piede. Julius fu abbastanza pronto di riflessi da afferrarlo per le spalle prima che si spezzasse sul serio qualche osso.  
\- Tutto a posto? – gli domandò seriamente preoccupato, concedendogli il primo sguardo colmo d’effettivo interesse della serata.  
Liam provò a muovere la caviglia, prima di rispondergli.  
\- Non credo di essermela storta, - sussurrò.  
Rimasero in silenzio per diversi istanti.  
Liam, in bilico tra un muro e il petto del ragazzo, pose con cautela il piede offeso a terra sfuggendo alla sua subitanea attenzione.  
\- Sei arrabbiato con me? – gli chiese ad un certo punto con semplicità, senza pensarci troppo.  
\- Pensavo che fossi stato tu, a dire di non volere più che m’intromettessi nei tuoi spazi, - replicò pacatamente Julius, senza alcuna punta di acredine.  
In una situazione normale Liam avrebbe reagito in modo aggressivo, rinfacciandogli appunto di aver ficcato il naso in affari che non gli competevano, e di meritarsi quindi quel trattamento; ma stavolta si morse la lingua prima di sputar fuori qualsiasi parola.  
\- Non mi è piaciuto del tutto come hai agito nei miei confronti, - mormorò moderando le parole. – Ma mi rendo conto di aver reagito in una maniera spropositata, e di questo mi dispiace.  
Julius sembrò vagamente sorpreso, per quell’ammissione di colpa tanto spontanea, ma si fece passare in fretta lo stupore.  
\- Perdonato, - disse con voce fioca, eppure sorridendo.  
Liam abbandonò la presa dal suo maglione, dopo essersi assicurato di poter restare in piedi da solo.  
Julius premette delicatamente le labbra contro le sue, senza chiedergli il permesso ma anche senza suscitare alcuna ribellione esagitata.  
Fu molto diverso da uno dei tanti baci appassionati che si erano scambiati qualche pomeriggio prima, e fu così breve che Liam fu costretto a domandarsi se non se lo fosse soltanto immaginato.  
\- Dato che ho rimesso il piercing che odi tanto, - bisbigliò Julius in tono mordace, - ho pensato che fosse meglio non approfondire, per stavolta…  
Senza lasciargli il tempo di aggiungere altro, Liam si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi e lo attirò di nuovo a sé. Nonostante sentisse le guance bruciargli, si rese conto di non avvertire la solita sensazione di stupidità che in genere lo pervadeva quando Julius gli faceva notare che si trovavano in un atteggiamento più intimo del consentito.  
  
Nonostante il ventilatore acceso al massimo e le finestre aperte, l’aria della stanza era pregna dell’odore dolciastro ma denso del sudore misto a quello del sesso.  
La patina appiccicaticcia che ricopriva il corpo nudo di Liam non arrivava ancora a provocargli disagio; era troppo intontito per riflettere coerentemente. Stava facendo scorrere un polpastrello lungo le labbra screpolate del suo amante, e continuò a farlo fino a quando gli occhi scuri dell’altro non si aprirono per fissarsi su di lui.  
Anche se aveva ancora dei dubbi su Julius, Liam, mai come in quel caso, desiderò ardentemente che fosse sincero.  
Il più giovane allungò una mano verso i suoi capelli scarlatti, facendola scorrere attraverso di essi: erano umidi e scompigliati, ma ancora piacevoli da accarezzare e guardare.  
\- Ti ho svegliato? – chiese Liam timidamente, pur conoscendo già la risposta.  
\- Stavo solo facendo finta, - disse Julius senza mentire. – Mi piace come mi tocchi quando credi che non ti stia guardando.  
Un secondo dopo un cuscino si abbatté sulla sua faccia, con una forza sufficiente a soffocarlo.  
\- Sei _vomitevole_ , Julius.  
\- Mi fa piacere che tu abbia smesso di chiamarmi per cognome, - ribatté lui parando un altro colpo. – Immagino che dopo la nostra terza volta diventerò il tuo _passerotto_ , o qualcosa di simile…  
Riuscì a strappare il guanciale dalle mani di Liam e a scagliarlo a distanza di sicurezza, prima che il suo avversario riuscisse davvero nell’intento di mozzargli il fiato nel senso più letterale del termine.  
Scontento, Liam si lasciò scivolare su di lui senza azzardare altri tentativi di omicidio.  
Diversamente da Julius, lui non era molto bravo a nascondere la sua irritazione dietro una gentilezza esagerata.  
Scrutò con diffidenza il tatuaggio che aveva giusto sotto la punta del suo naso: la coppia di ali nere tribali all’altezza del petto.  
\- Un giorno mi spiegherai cosa significano tutti i disegni che hai addosso? – sussurrò piano, con una lieve tristezza nella voce  
\- Vorresti sapere come mai io ed Ethan abbiamo lo stesso tatuaggio, no? – buttò lì Julius con noncuranza, continuando a grattugiargli la nuca. Ma Liam ebbe un sobbalzo più che evidente.  
\- Non voglio che tu ti senta costretto a parlarmi di segreti che non puoi svelare, - disse subito con foga mettendo le mani avanti, memore del motivo del loro ultimo litigio.  
Julius si limitò a sorridere.  
\- Ho parlato con Shura a proposito di questo, qualche ora fa. – asserì il ragazzo dagli occhi neri. – Ha detto che per lui non è un problema, se ti metto al corrente di certe faccende, e che forse anche lui potrebbe decidere di parlarne ad Elena.  
Liam, frastornato, non rispose.  
\- Vieni con me, ho una cosa da mostrarti, - bisbigliò tirandolo per un braccio. Vedendo che non si muoveva, sospirò. – Liam Blucher… - sospirò. - Sei venuto qui camminando sulle tue gambe, e ti sei già rimirato per bene la mia ‘collezione di farfalle’ senza che neppure m’impegnassi più del dovuto per invitarti a darle una seconda occhiata: gli scopi sconci della visita a casa mia sono già stati portati felicemente a termine. Ora, se vuoi soddisfare anche quelli relativi alla curiosità, vestiti e seguimi.  
Rosso come un semaforo, Liam si alzò automaticamente dal materasso.  
  
Con suo grande sconcerto, Liam scoprì che il luogo dove Julius era tanto impaziente di condurlo era la sua spoglia cantina; e lo sbigottimento mutò in meraviglia quando, seguendo il suo dito puntato verso qualcosa appeso al muro, scorse un piccolo quadro che rappresentava una graziosa ragazza dalla lunga chioma color del fuoco.  
\- Questo, - spiegò Julius, - è ciò che nascondevo nella mia valigetta il giorno che ci siamo conosciuti.  
\- Allora avevi _davvero_ rubato qualcosa! – saltò su il ventunenne, non del tutto felice di sapersi finalmente nel giusto.  
\- Frena, - lo bloccò Julius. – Questo ritratto è opera di un mio antenato, il pittore Jan Neescher, quindi a rigor di logica dovrebbe appartenere ai Deisenhofer. Saul ce l’ha semplicemente fregato arrivandoci per primo. Se poi consideri che tra noi parenti la situazione non è esattamente distesa, da qualche anno a questa parte, potresti capire come mai abbiamo continuato a farci i dispettucci a vicenda senza cercare un’alleanza pur avendo alcuni obbiettivi in comune.  
\- Ed Ethan cosa c’entra? – domandò ancora scosso, senza capire del tutto il discorso appena iniziato dal suo amante, ma ricordandosi del tatuaggio che aveva già visto su una spalla del fidanzato del restauratore.  
\- Ethan lavorava per mio padre, - fu la serafica risposta che ottenne. – Ma ha deciso di cambiare bandiera per amore.  
“Questo non spiega perché abbiate tatuaggi identici,” pensò tra sé Liam, ripromettendosi di essere più insistente in proposito appena possibile.  
\- Una cosa del genere, - disse invece riferendosi al ritratto di Loreen, - vale il casino che hai combinato?  
Non aveva pronunciato quella frase perché suonasse come un rimprovero, ma Julius si adombrò all’istante. Liam si chiese in cosa avesse sbagliato, stavolta.  
\- E’ d’importanza vitale, direi, - bisbigliò il diciannovenne accomodandosi sul divano. – Adesso, io posso spiegarti come funziona la faccenda e fregarmene delle conseguenze, ma preferirei che tu fossi un po’ più consapevole, prima di accettare di ascoltarmi. Non voglio coinvolgerti a forza in qualcosa che magari non desideri.  
Era livido sotto le scottature, e Liam non poté ignorarlo.  
\- Che succede, Jul…?  
Lo prese per mano e, fortunatamente, lui non si districò da quella lieve stretta. Ma aveva un’aria molto stanca, tutto d’un colpo.  
\- Succede che la mia intera stirpe è maledetta da secoli, e che per questo, con una frequenza allarmante, componenti maschi e non solo della mia famiglia, ed eventualmente di coloro che ne sono in qualche modo legati, muoiono.  
Lo aveva detto così velocemente che Liam impiegò qualche istante a capire. E anche quando fu sicuro di non aver sentito male, non fu sicuro di aver afferrato del tutto il concetto.  
\- Ebbene sì, - sbottò Julius, come se avesse voluto prenderlo in giro. – Per colpa di un tafferuglio esploso tra due divinità o presunte tali, e dell’intervento di un capo-villaggio demente vissuto qualche millennio fa o giù di lì, del quale ho ereditato il sangue, i Deisenhofer saranno per sempre dei portatori di iella destinati a schiattare prematuramente!  
\- … Divinità…? – non poté fare a meno di balbettare Liam, meritandosi un’occhiataccia molto eloquente.  
Julius sembrava sull’orlo di una mezza crisi isterica. Si passò una mano sulla faccia, e per un po’ parve che volesse nascondere il viso dietro le dita serrate per sempre.  
Infine, quando ormai Liam aveva iniziato a pensare che non avrebbe più avuto intenzione di chiacchierare, gli restituì la sua espressione angosciata.  
\- Liam, te lo assicuro, nessuno di noi ha voluto crederci fino a quando non è diventato ovvio. E ancora oggi, non perdo la speranza di poter trovare una soluzione razionale a tutto questo, - biascicò lentamente. – Fino a pochi anni fa avrei reagito con un’alzata di spalle, se qualcuno si fosse messo a parlare di eventi sovrannaturali o roba simile, ma adesso tendo ad essere un po’ meno scettico in partenza.  
Il rosso accentuò la presa sulla sua mano, come a volergli trasmettere calore e forza.  
\- Stai calmo, io sono qui per ascoltarti, - lo confortò. – Prima di decidere se deriderti o meno, aspetterò almeno che tu abbia finito di parlare.  
\- Una premessa che mi è di enorme aiuto, - ghignò Julius, pungente, ma leggermente meno teso.  
Liam stiracchiò un sorriso beffardo di conseguenza.  
\- Ecco… non so bene da che parte cominciare…  
Julius sembrava quasi imbarazzato per la scenata di poco prima, così gli toccò incoraggiarlo:  
\- L’inizio sarebbe un buon punto.  
\- Sei prevedibile quanto una fanfiction scritta male.  
\- Cosa? – borbottò Liam, senza capire.  
Jul aggrottò la fronte spaesato.  
\- Non so neppure io cosa ho detto, - ammise. – Comunque, come ormai avrai capito, si tratta di roba abbastanza sporca e complicata, quindi se non te la senti di seguirmi…  
\- Ti ho già spiegato che voglio sapere tutto ciò che avrai voglia di riferirmi, - lo interruppe.  
\- Non lamentarti poi se ti sembrerò un pazzo, - si arrese Julius. – Dunque, la storia è pressappoco questa. Molto tempo fa, in un luogo che non s’è mai capito di preciso dove si trovasse…  
\- Se parti con presupposti del genere, è difficile che tu riesca a far presa su di me.  
Julius sbuffò sonoramente.  
\- Puoi fare finta che si tratti di una fiaba, - lo rimbeccò malevole. – Una fiaba senza le censure moderne, però; una di quelle che metterebbero il freddo addosso a qualsiasi adulto ancor prima che ad un bambino…  
Liam gli fece cenno con la testa di proseguire.  
\- Ebbene, in quel paese abitava un popolo che viveva essenzialmente dei frutti della terra, e capitò, durante un grave periodo di carestia, che essi finissero spinti fino ai limiti delle loro possibilità di sopravvivenza. – Julius si fermò, per riprendere fiato o per far risaltare la suspense. – Sentendo che il loro tempo era agli sgoccioli, quelle persone chiesero ad un famoso oracolo d’interpretare la situazione che stavano subendo, e di supplicare gli dèi affinché gli venisse spiegato come comportarsi per ottenere di nuovo il loro divino favore.  
Liam lanciò uno sguardo istintivo al quadro con la donna dai capelli rossi, senza riuscire a collegare una cosa simile al mito, o quel che era, che Julius gli stava raccontando.  
\- Il responso fu questo: avrebbero ritrovato il favore della Madre Terra erigendo determinati altari, facendo specifiche offerte in alcuni periodi stagionali e, soprattutto, onorando in quanto sua rappresentante tra gli uomini una persona da Lei stessa scelta per rappresentarla. Si trattava sempre di una giovane fanciulla, indicata agli indovini della tribù tramite segnali ultraterreni. A questa, per un anno a partire dalla nomina, erano concessi indiscutibili onori celesti, anche in virtù delle presunte proprietà taumaturgiche che a lei si pensava fossero associabili nel periodo del suo, chiamiamolo così, mandato.  
\- Proprietà taumaturgiche? – Liam corrugò la fronte.  
\- In generale, si riteneva che l’inviata della Dea possedesse in sé la capacità di scacciare gli influssi maligni, e quindi anche di garantire il benessere nel villaggio, - spiegò meglio Julius.  
\- Tu avevi detto… - balbettò il rosso, per poi fare marcia indietro. – Insomma, tu avevi detto che la tua famiglia è maledetta…  
\- Infatti, - ribadì sottilmente. – La situazione idilliaca che ti ho appena finito di sciorinare non durò per sempre, naturalmente. Passato una certa quantità di tempo, infatti, la fede del popolo venne a mancare, mentre una cupidigia puramente umana infettò gli abitanti fino a quando essi non vennero meno al patto stipulato con purezza. L’usanza voleva che la fanciulla predestinata e la sua famiglia godessero di disposizioni particolari e fossero soggette a continui e ricchi doni da parte del resto della popolazione. Ciò portò a parecchi litigi nel determinare chi fosse la ragazza prescelta, chiaramente per via della posizione di prestigio e dei benefici che avrebbero potuto trarne il clan al quale ella era vincolata. Ne scaturì quindi più di un imbroglio e, quando la divina rappresentante deludeva le aspettative, si tendeva a scaricare la responsabilità di questo sul comportamento poco corretto tenuto dagli abitanti, i quali, seriamente colpevoli o meno, avrebbero scatenato la collera della Dea coi loro peccati.  
\- E qui entra in scena il tuo avo, scommetto.  
Julius sorrise tristemente.  
\- La rivoluzione ci scorre nelle vene assieme al sangue, - fu la replica amara. – Sinceramente non so dirti se il nostro uomo si limitò a denunciare quella corruzione, istigando forse involontariamente altri a compiere l’omicidio che ci avrebbe segnato per sempre, oppure se si occupò lui in persona di espletare il macabro compito… Fatto sta che a rimetterci fu proprio la donna indicata dagli dèi, perciò la Madre Terra, che fino ad allora se n’era rimasta tranquilla al suo posto a guardare i suoi protetti scannarsi tra di loro, intervenne. Il dono d’incanalare le energie positive concesso alla Sua fanciulla svanì, ed in cambio un orrendo anatema colpì la famiglia del capo-villaggio dal quale discendo, l’istigatore di folle: i suoi componenti sarebbero diventati degli attira-sciagure, seguendo una strana logica del contrappasso. Presumo che non ti sorprenderà se t’informo che, dopo quel secondo responso, il mio antenato e i suoi familiari vennero cacciati dal paese ed abbandonati a sé stessi per evitare altre complicazioni.  
\- E quella donna? La protagonista del quadro? – Non che Liam stesse iniziando a spazientirsi, ma… beh, nei tratti di lei aveva notato qualcosa di molto familiare, e desiderava confermare certe sue ipotesi, per quanto assurde potessero essere.  
\- Lei, Loreen Duncan, viene dopo, - disse Julius con calma. – Lasciami finire la storia del mio avo, è importante. Bene… Il gruppo familiare macchiato dalla colpa vagò a lungo, impossibilitato a fermarsi in alcun luogo senza arrivare a contaminarlo, quando, incredibilmente, qualcuno si fece avanti in loro aiuto. Si trattava di una piccola tribù nomade che adorava la Luna, il cui stregone che li guidava disse di aver ricevuto dal Dio al quale prestava culto il compito di dare loro una mano. Non so dirti bene il perché, ma a quanto pare questa divinità e la Madre terra erano in cattivi rapporti, e per questa ragiona Lui si era detto disposto ad assisterli, probabilmente col solo scopo di mettersi contro alla volontà di Lei. Non poteva annullare la condanna, ma la commutò in qualcos’altro che avrebbe permesso ai miei progenitori di fare una vita più o meno normale.  
\- Una serie di sacrifici? – tentò d’indovinare il ventunenne.  
\- Vedo che hai iniziato ad entrare nel meccanismo, - lo premiò Jul, senza nascondere una velata spossatezza. – Stipulare il patto con la Tribù della Luna avrebbe avuto questo risultato: sarebbe stata sigillata la sfiga perenne che gravava sulle spalle di tutti indiscriminatamente, ma ne sarebbe derivata anche l’irrevocabile necessità di ammazzare qualcuno di noi, di tanto in tanto. Il lasso di tempo tra un sacrificio e l’altro, comunque, non era tanto stringato e ben definito come la scelta della Dea per la sua fanciulla, ma c’era l’obbligo che si trattasse di un uomo la cui età rientrasse nell’ordine della decina; che avesse, insomma, dieci, venti, trenta… e così via anni. Il numero dieci era considerato infatti magico, nella religione della Tribù della Luna, e spesso saltava fuori nei loro rituali esoterici, – concluse Julius, glaciale. – Questa è la leggenda, a quanto pare con parecchi fondi di verità, tramandata dal pittore nostro avo Jan Neescher.  
\- Ma se questo Neescher è un tuo antenato, allora vuol dire che è stato legato anche al capo-villaggio che ha fatto il guaio, - valutò l’altro ragazzo.  
\- Beh, certo. Come ti ho detto all’inizio, non abbiamo idea di dove e di quanto tempo fa si svolsero i fatti che ti ho raccontato, che tra parentesi, come avrai immaginato anche tu, suonano tanto come un raccontino mitologico o giù di lì, ma negli scritti che ci sono pervenuti Jan Neescher affermava di essere un diretto discendente di quella gente. Noi non abbiamo prove per attestarlo, ma è sicuro che siamo imparentati almeno con lui. Lo ha confermato più di una ricerca araldica.  
\- Ma scusa, - proruppe Liam, - se questa storia è avvenuta davvero così tanti anni fa come sembra…  
\- Almeno trecentocinquanta anni fa, dato che Neescher è morto nel 1655.  
\- … E’ impossibile che il ramo familiare attualmente sopravvissuto si limiti solamente ai Deisenhofer, no?  
\- Infatti è così, - proferì il moro, pensieroso. – Ormai ci siamo sparsi per il mondo, ma, seppur in segreto, questa storia della maledizione non ha mai smesso di circolare, così ci siamo dovuti organizzare di conseguenza. Se ne occupa una specie di congrega della quale fa parte un membro femminile scelto da ogni gruppo principale di famiglie che sono direttamente o indirettamente coinvolte nei fatti: è loro il compito di far circolare le informazioni e di registrare la regolarità delle morti tra di noi, tra le altre cose. Tanto per farti un paio di nomi, ne sono seguaci mia nonna Helga, mia madre Alexandra, Julia Claydon e anche la sua amica Christina.  
Nel sentire nominare le ultime due Liam trasalì visibilmente, ma non volle intervenire per non interromperlo.  
\- E qui entra in scena la nostra bella dai capelli rossi come i tuoi, - sussurrò Julius accennando a Loreen. – Forse ci sei già arrivato da solo cogliendo la loro incredibile somiglianza: così come io discendo da Jan Neescher che proviene dal villaggio che offese la Dea, il tuo amico Shura Murasaki è un pronipote di Loreen Duncan, legata al clan della Luna. Un incontro non premeditato, il loro, e con effetti decisamente tragici per noi, ma temo sia un po’ tardi per recriminare sugli errori fatti da altri…  
Adesso Liam poteva arrivare a giustificare i misteriosi silenzi di Shura in proposito di Julius, e anche a capire come mai si fosse sempre comportato in maniera così circospetta quando si trattava di vedersi con lui.  
\- Per farla in breve, Jan e Loreen erano amanti. Una relazione complicata, la loro, dovuta pure al fatto che Loreen era una vedova ricca ed invidiata, sui cui possedimenti il resto del paese avrebbe messo volentieri le mani, e sospettata di stregoneria dai bigotti compaesani perché si dedicava all’alchimia con un certo successo. Ma c’è ancora una cosa da sottolineare su di lei, di valore campale. – Gli occhi color petrolio si chiusero per un attimo. – Loreen conosceva un sistema per evitare che dovesse essere sacrificato un parente stretto del suo innamorato: è infatti possibile, a determinate condizioni, trasferire temporaneamente il carico si sventura su un individuo, sempre donna, legato alla famiglia non a livello di sangue.  
\- Loreen è morta per aiutare Jan, non è vero…? – domandò a quel punto Liam, esitante.  
\- Sì, - ammise il diciannovenne. – Non è possibile stabilire con precisione matematica a chi tocchi morire, ma per chi sa interpretare certi segni non è impossibile individuare un soggetto a rischio, tenendo anche in conto che, esattamente come prescriveva l’antico rituale, la sua età doveva aver a che fare con la decina. La persona in questione in quel frangente era il fratello minore di Jan, allora ventenne. La famiglia Neescher era sull’orlo della disperazione, e fu per quel motivo che Loreen, la quale tra l’altro era molto affezionata al quasi-cognato, anche contro la volontà di Jan stesso si offrì come capro espiatorio. Fornì prove fasulle a favore della sua presunta identità di strega e alla fine fu impiccata. Il ragazzo Neescher si salvò, ma quell’atto proibito intaccò l’equilibrio della sequela di morti prescritta dal Dio lunare. Quella di sacrificare un’esterna alla famiglia era una scappatoia possibile, ma che, ovviamente, comportava determinate conseguenze. La cosa peggiore, di sicuro, è stato che troppa gente sia venuta a conoscenza di questo escamotage.  
\- Che cosa intendi dire?  
Julius storse la bocca.  
\- Beh, pensaci un po’: se sai che a tuo figlio, tuo fratello, tuo marito può essere scampata una morte idiota per la quale non ha responsabilità, non saresti tentato di fare il possibile per metterlo al sicuro? – Il volto cereo del fotografo bastò come risposta. – E’ una cosa orrenda, ovviamente, ma pur di salvare una persona cara c’è chi arriverebbe all’omicidio. Con tutto che, come ti ho già fatto notare, uccidere chi non è inquinato dal nostro sangue comporta delle penalità aggiuntive. Il problema etico che sta alla base di questo principio ha causato enormi spaccature nella nostra stessa famiglia, tra chi lo considerava inaccettabile in ogni caso e chi invece era disposto a vederla come una sorta di ultima spiaggia. Le varie fazioni non hanno fatto altro che battagliare tra loro aumentando il casino, e, per di più, di solito nessuno si prende la briga di mettere al corrente le probabili vittime e di spiegargli i motivi di tanto trambusto apparentemente incomprensibile.  
\- Però, in un certo senso, capisco anche loro, - disse Liam timorosamente. – Non pensi che sbandierare la storia della maledizione potrebbe crearvi qualche piccolo problemino d’integrazione sociale, come effettivamente è accaduto al tuo antenato? Per di più, deve essere orribile vivere con la consapevolezza di una simile spada di Damocle sulla testa…  
\- Liam, è a causa di questa scarsa circolazione di notizie che mio fratello maggiore è morto, e che io, per anni, ho creduto che il suo omicidio fosse stato commissionato dai miei genitori o da qualche parente stretto!  
Il ventunenne aprì la bocca, ma, dopo aver mosso le labbra a vuoto per un paio di secondi, la risigillò.  
\- Non volevo mettermi ad urlare, - bisbigliò Julius soffocando la sua veemenza.  
\- Non importa.  
\- Mio fratello, Erich… Lui di sicuro non era a conoscenza di tutte le notizie necessarie per capire la situazione, ma era riuscito a procurarsi un diario che conteneva gli appunti di mio nonno relativo al quadro di Loreen che vedi appeso in questa stanza. Il motivo per cui questo ritratto è così importante per noi, è che in esso è nascosta la chiave per mettere in atto il procedimento per trasformare in capro espiatorio una persona estranea al nucleo familiare dei Deisenhofer. In realtà, i miei nonni paterni sapevano perfettamente dove questo quadro fosse nascosto, ma conoscevano anche l’indole di mio padre e di mia madre, che probabilmente sarebbero stati inclini a… scaricare il problema su qualcun altro. E’ per questo che, alla fine, nonna Helga ha preferito aiutare Saul a trovare quell’oggetto piuttosto che suo figlio Vincent, cioè mio padre. E anche se Julia sa tutto e fa parte della congrega, è troppo in alto perché mio madre potesse ordinarle di consegnarglielo.  
Liam lasciò che terminasse con calma quelle frasi nervose, poi espose il quesito che lo stava tartassando già da parecchio:  
\- Tu sei coinvolto, Shura è coinvolto e in qualche modo anche Saul e sua sorella sono coinvolti, ma ancora non ho capito bene che bisogno abbiate di farvi la guerra tra voi se avete gli stessi scopi. Perché tu non sei uno di quelli che vorrebbe fare la pelle a qualcuno per pararsi il culo, vero…?  
Julius sogghignò.  
\- Naturalmente no, - rispose. – Shura sa tutto quello che so io; quanto a Saul, in buona parte ha raccolto informazioni da fonti diverse dalle mie, quindi può essere che siano differenti anche certe conclusioni alle quali è arrivato. Non so esattamente in che quantità Ethan possa aver fatto la differenza.  
Si rabbuiò nuovamente, e questo non sfuggì a Liam.  
\- Quando avevo 14 anni, sicuro del fatto che Saul avesse perso i genitori per cause simili a quelle che avevano portato via a me mio fratello, decisi di dargli fiducia e di mostrargli l’incomprensibile diario del nonno perché mi aiutasse a decifrarne i contenuti. Poi, le cose tra noi… degenerarono, diciamo così, e lui si dileguò con gli appunti in questione. Sfruttando ciò, è riuscito a trovare il nesso tra Jan Neescher e Loreen, a recuperare il quadro ed infine ad arrivare a Shura. Perché questo dipinto è strapieno d’indizi necessari alla risoluzione di questo schifo.  
Julius si alzò al divano e si fermò davanti alla tela: spostò il dito lungo di essa mostrandogli mostrandogli particolari che lui non riuscì a percepire del tutto.  
\- So che sono così minuscoli che a stento si vedono, ma la stanza in cui è ritratta Loreen è zeppa di piccoli simboli alchemici. Si presume che questo messaggio sia stato preparato da Loreen stessa, che ha preferito usare un codice difficilmente interpretabile ma che a lei era ben congeniale, essendo un’alchimista. Non sto ad annoiarti con altri dettagli, comunque sappi che, sommando quanto dedotto da questo con dati già accumulati in passato, abbiamo finalmente capito che era Shura, la persona che cercavamo. E’ stato l’unico contributo che Saul abbia dato alle mie ricerche, - concluse con tristezza.  
Liam strinse gli occhi:  
\- Stavate cercando Shura…?  
Julius gli rivolse una lunga occhiata critica, prima di proseguire.  
\- Noi lo abbiamo identificato grazie all’eredità ricevuta da una zia di mio padre. Saul doveva aver capito già mentre cercava il quadro che c’entrava qualcosa la discendenza di Loreen; noi invece abbiamo dovuto aspettare l’intervento di quella donna avversa a mia nonna, che aveva fatto un bel po’ di ricerche storiche e ha pensato bene di destinarle a me dopo la morte di mio fratello, rendendosi conto che altrimenti avremmo potuto continuare a brancolare nel buio a causa delle intromissioni di Helga, - disse a denti stretti. – L’eredità, se così vogliamo definirla, conteneva, oltre ai risultati delle indagini della mia prozia, anche i disegni preparatori del ritratto di Loreen e degli scritti di Neescher nei quali si parlava fondamentalmente della leggenda di cui ti ho raccontato prima, ma che conteneva anche questa frase appartenente assurda: ‘riaperta l’offesa dal cordoglio per la Bella Luna, il Solutore estinguerà nel Rosso la minaccia’.  
Liam sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- Già nel diario del nonno io e Saul avevamo letto un’altra frase a prima vista senza senso, ma che poi siamo riusciti a ricollegare al cognome di Shura, Murasaki, e alla cadenza decennale dei sacrifici umani. Ma solo più tardi si è capito con esattezza che questa seconda invettiva non è altro che una semplice descrizione delle conseguenze della scelleratezza di certa gente, e che ha un significato molto più crudelmente generico di quanto possa sembrare.  
L’indice di Julius si puntò su una macchia nera riflessa sulla lastra dello specchio di Loreen.  
\- Un’ombra? – tentò il rosso.  
\- Sì, ma prima era un’altra cosa, - disse Julius, stupendolo. – Non si sa bene se Neescher si sia pentito di aver spifferato troppo e abbia coperto il suo errore con una pennellata di nero o se tutto ciò sia opera di rimaneggiamenti opportunistici successivi alla sua dipartita, comunque, grazie a delle analisi di laboratorio che ci hanno permesso di scorgere il disegno originale nascosto dietro un lieve strato di pittura, prima Saul e poi io abbiamo scoperto qual era la scena raffigurata fuori dal campo visivo del quadro stesso: il sacrificio di Isacco e una sequenza numerica che, non esattamente con facilità, è stata riconosciuta come quella corrispondente al ciclo di Saros. Tutte cose che in fondo qualcuno sapeva già, ma come al solito si è restii a passare la voce tra di noi…  
Il braccio di Liam si sollevò nell’aria, come se fosse stato un alunno che vuole prendere la parola.  
\- Sì? – chiese Julius pigramente.  
\- Signor maestro, che diavolo sono il sacrificio di Isacco e il ciclo di Saros?  
Julius lo guardò con sincera pietà.  
\- Secondo ciò che è scritto nel Vecchio Testamento, Dio chiese al patriarca Abramo di sacrificargli il figlio Isacco come prova della sua fede. Quando il Signore vide che era seriamente disposto a fare tanto per lui, mandò un angelo a fermare la sua mano… Di solito, il sacrificio di Isacco è considerato un simbolo della salvezza insperata, - chiarì. – Il ciclo di Saros, invece, tiene conto delle posizioni assunte l’una rispetto alle altre di Sole, Luna e Terra, ed è utilizzato per stabilire la frequenza delle eclissi: ogni anno ne avvengono sette, e generalmente quattro o cinque sono solari mentre due o tre sono lunari. Ed è proprio quest’ultimo il dato che c’interessa, dato che l’assassinio di un’estranea al posto della vittima destinata, o presunta tale, ha la conseguenza sperata se e solo se questo viene compiuto in una notte d’eclissi di luna, esattamente quando la persona che dovrebbe morire sta compiendo degli anni che rientrano delle solite decine.  
\- … Inizio a confondermi, - confessò Liam con sincerità.  
\- E’ meglio che tu tenga l’attenzione alta ancora per un po’, invece, perché il bello deve ancora venire, - mormorò Julius, sarcastico. – All’inizio ci chiedevamo come mai, se la maledizione era relativa alla nostra famiglia, tanti non-Deisenhofer fossero rimasti coinvolti. Poi abbiamo saputo del capo espiatorio e questa specie di partita a ping-pong di morti ha avuto un senso.  
\- C’entra con le cosiddette conseguenze del sacrificio umano alternativo…?  
\- Dovremmo davvero sposarci prima o poi, noi due, baby.  
Liam lo guardò male, senza degnarsi di proferire ulteriori commenti.  
\- Il punto è questo: se un Deisenhofer, o qualcuno legato alla mia stirpe, quale che sia il suo cognome, provoca la morte di un’esterna alla famiglia per sfuggirne a sua volta, l’effetto sarà che, automaticamente, una persona vicina alla vittima diventerà in un modo o nell’altro responsabile della fine di un Deisenhofer. E il cerchio si chiude per ricominciare. – Julius fece una smorfia. – A questo putiferio va aggiunto, naturalmente, che a nessuno va bene sapere di dover morire per evitare che ciò succeda a qualcun altro, che ci sarà sempre gente pronta a fare questo passo e che ciò non porterà ad altro che faide su faide, in una girandola di atti sempre più confusi ed inutili, senza mai giungere ad una soluzione che non si estingua nel sangue. Anche se…  
\- Anche se? – lo incoraggiò, sentendolo titubante.  
\- In verità, oltre dieci anni or sono, la mia famiglia tentò di trovare una strada alternativa all’omicidio, per risolvere il nostro secolare dilemma: rivolgersi a qualcuno con abbastanza potere da poter bloccare sul nascere la maledizione, se non scioglierla del tutto.  
\- Ed è possibile una cosa del genere? – chiese Liam stupefatto.  
\- Di sicuro di gente del genere non ce n’è tanta, ma la nostra sfortuna fu nel fatto che il candidato ideale lavorava per gente… non proprio onesta, ecco. Persone con le quali persino un disperato abituato a non farsi troppi scrupoli come mio padre preferisce evitare di avere a che fare, se è possibile. Senza contare che, mentre ci si decideva per le trattative, il nostro salvatore fu assassinato e allora addio scappatoia pacifista.  
Il rosso emise un lungo sospiro, avvertendo la sua stanchezza sommarsi a quella del suo amante.  
\- Capisco come uno possa non raccapezzarcisi più. Quindi, anche Saul e Shura sono rimasti coinvolti nella maledizione dei Deisenhofer per vie traverse?  
\- Sì, - rispose il moro, con la gola ormai secca. – Ora possiamo dire con certezza che la vittima alternativa designata nel caso di Saul era la signora Heine, sua madre, e che il padre è rimasto coinvolto nell’esplosione della loro casa probabilmente solo perché si trovava lì con lei in quel momento. Nel caso di Shura, invece, presumo che la scelta alla fine sia ricaduta su una sua amica per il semplice fatto che si chiamava Mizuki, in giapponese ‘Bella Luna’ (******).  
\- Quella ragazza, Mizuki… era la sua fidanzata, vero? – chiese Liam debolmente,mentre gli ritornavano alla mente alcuni vecchi ricordi.  
Julius annuì.  
\- Fu fatto credere che si fosse trattato di un suicidio dovuto anche alle continue infedeltà di Shura, che non si era mai preoccupato troppo di nasconderle. Questo portò Shura ad una tale crisi di coscienza che, sommatasi al trauma dell’aver trovato lui stesso il cadavere, gli provocò un crollo di nervi a tutti gli effetti.  
\- Sapevo che era stato rinchiuso in un manicomio per quasi un anno, ma non ha mai voluto spiegarci bene il perché, - disse Liam, improvvisamente triste.  
\- Alla fine, comunque, Saul intervenne presso i suoi genitori e li convinse ad affidarlo a lui, in quanto si ritiene che attualmente Shura sia la persona nelle cui mani è affidata la vendetta di Mizuki. E io, che tra pochi mesi compirò vent’anni, dovrei essere la il suo prossimo obbiettivo.  
L’espressione di Liam mutò in un istante dall’abbattuto all’allarmato.  
Julius gli sorrise con rassegnata serenità.  
\- Contrariamente a ciò di cui eravamo convinti all’inizio, non è importante che il sacrificio alternativo abbia un’età da potersi esprimere in termini di decine, ma dev’essere necessariamente una donna. Mio fratello Erich è morto a 18 anni, era un Deisenhofer… e io, che invece avevo esattamente 10 anni, ero in macchina con lui quando accadde l’incidente. Ero io quello che doveva morire, Liam; e ciò sarebbe accaduto se lui non mi avesse protetto. No, lasciami continuare, - mormorò impedendogli di replicare. – Come i miei stessi genitori misero in conto tempo fa, dato che io sono una specie di miracolato quasi certamente risparmiato solo perché è morto comunque un mio consanguineo, può darsi che io sia nuovamente in pericolo… oppure no, e il compito di Shura non è legato a me perché è stato effettivamente ‘saltato’ un Deisenhofer. Ma nulla è sicuro.  
\- Shura non farebbe mai una cosa del genere, - dichiarò il rosso senza alcuna esitazione.  
\- Lo so anch’io, ma non è detto che non possa avvenire involontariamente. Stiamo pur sempre parlando di una iella appiccicataci a dosso da entità nelle quali neppure credo, - ridacchiò con finta allegria. – Per quel che mi riguarda, vadano le cose come devono andare, contrariamente a Saul ho pensato che fosse giusto dire tutta la verità a Shura, e almeno fargli sapere che la sua ex non si è impiccata perché l’ha visto a letto con qualcun’altra. Sono cose che ti segnano a vita, queste.  
\- Tu l’hai fatto, - disse invece Liam, - perché non volevi che altri si facessero male in quanto impreparati rispetto alla situazione. Oppure sbaglio, pensando che tuo fratello si sia visto esporre al pericolo per conto tuo proprio perché ha agito in un certo modo, non sapendo da dove proveniva la minaccia e volendo evitare che colpisse te?  
Ammutolito per la meraviglia, Julius non seppe cosa rispondergli. Rivolse altrove lo sguardo, impensierito, fino a quando Liam stesso non gli sfiorò la guancia con un dito.  
\- Tornando al discorso che abbiamo fatto prima di scendere quaggiù, - bisbigliò il moro cambiando improvvisamente argomento, - mi chiedo come sia essere svegliati da un bacio. Non l’ho mai provato.  
  
\- Tra poco cominciano le vacanze, tra poco cominciano le vacanze… – canticchiava allegramente Shura sottovoce, saltellando al fianco di Elena.  
\- Parla per te, io ho gli esami, - brontolò lei.  
\- E io invece dovrò inventarmi un modo per convincere Saul a prendere in casa la bestia. Questo te l’eri scordato? – la rimbeccò.   
Il giapponese, ovviamente, non poteva sapere che Liam aveva accennato a Saul dell’esistenza dei gattini che avevano deciso di adottare due giorni prima, pur non riuscendo ad ottenere un sì o un no di permesso in risposta.  
Si sentiva vagamente euforico, quella sera: era riuscito a prendersi gioco dei suoi tutori e coinquilini, era tardissimo e stava ancora gironzolando per la città in compagnia di Elena, per di più senza nessun altro tra i piedi a rompere… Certo, si era dovuto sorbire quasi venti minuti di monologo di lei relativo alle sue preoccupazioni circa come Julius avrebbe potuto violentare Liam una volta capitati in un vicolo buio, ma per il resto era stata una passeggiata gradevolissima. Tanto bella che aveva preferito non rovinarla rivelando ad Elena, come aveva avuto intenzione di fare all’inizio, con quali modalità sua madre aveva fatto assassinare al posto suo la sua futura sposa, pur sapendo che Julius aveva intenzione di spiegare a Liam come stavano veramente le cose.  
Per questo motivo, si limitò a salutare Elena con un bacio, al quale era seguito un prevedibile manrovescio, e se n’era tornato a casa da bravo bambino senza combinare altri guai.

* * *

(*) Se si considera che Ethan ha 25 anni e Christina 26, è chiaro che questa frase è stata detta in senso puramente ironico…  
(**) Si tratta della Pala Barbadori dipinta da Filippo Lippi.  
(***) Informazione tratta da un articolo dell’‘Encarta 2006 Enciclopedia Premium’.  
(****) E’ un affresco che si trova nella Stanza della Segnatura dei Palazzi Vaticani. L’interpretazione è tratta dal libro ‘Itinerario dell’arte’ Vol. 2 (G. Cricco, F. P. Di Teodoro).  
(*****) Ho ripreso in parte questa frase da una letta a proposito della stessa statua di Gian Lorenzo Bernini in ‘Guida alla storia dell’Arte’ Vol. 2 (F. Negri Arnoldi).  
(******) In giapponese ‘luna’ si dice sicuramente ‘tsuki’, ma ho anche trovato certezza del fatto che ‘mizuki’ voglia dire ‘bella luna’. Non so spiegarvi, piuttosto, com’è che quel ‘tsu’ diventi ‘z’…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che dire? Il più è fatto…  
>  Spero che siate riusciti tutti a seguire il discorso fatto da Julius in questa parte e a fare i dovuti collegamenti, visto che praticamente ha svelato quasi tutto quello che c’era da sapere sulla strana situazione dei Deisenhofer… In realtà, ci saranno da chiarire ancora da chiarire alcuni punti sui quali Jul ha deciso di sorvolare, cosa che io invece non posso permettermi di fare, e avremo un altro paio di piccoli colpi di scena che, mi auguro, riusciranno a stupirvi…  
>  Questo pezzo è abbastanza diverso da come me l’ero prospettato tempo fa, ma sento che va comunque bene così. Spero che la mole d’intrecci, nonché la non esattamente netta distinzione tra realtà e fantasia, non abbia confuso nessuno.   
> L’idea per questa risoluzione mi è venuta ripensando ad un bell’esame di Etnologia dato qualche anno fa, nel quale si faceva riferimento a diversi miti (e riti) relativi alla fertilità… Scusatemi se non mi dilungo in questa sede, ma non vorrei annoiarvi con altre chiacchiere inutilmente contorte. ^^;


	34. Luna Rossa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è l’ultimo flashback di ‘Funky Purple’, che inizia e si conclude con questo capitolo. E’ ambientato due anni prima del presente, alcune settimane dopo il ‘congedo’ di Saul da Ethan…

_Nikto nichego nikogda ne poymet/Nessuno, mai, potrà capire nulla._  
 _Takaya lyubov`, iskusstvennyi med/Questo amore è miele artificiale,_  
 _Iskusstvennyi med, iskusstvennyi led/Miele artificiale, ghiaccio artificiale,_  
 _Iskusstvennyi rai, skoree vklyuchai/Paradiso artificiale, più veloce se acceso._  
[…]  
 _Takaya lyubov`, nereal-nyi polet/Questo amore è un volo irreale,_  
 _Iskusstvennyi med, iskusstvennyi led./Miele artificiale, ghiaccio artificiale._  
 _Takaya lyubov`, iskusstvennyi smekh/Questo amore è una risata artificiale_  
 _Iskusstvennyi sneg, I vse kak vo sne./Neve artificiale, e tutto ciò è come un sogno._  
(‘Robot’, t.A.T.u.)  
  
Secondo l’opinione di molte persone, Julia Heine Claydon era un’ottima personificazione del termine ‘signora’, inteso nel più pregevole dei suoi significati. Un’impressione, questa che derivava da una somma di dettagli più o meno facilmente riscontrabili in lei.  
Ad esempio, poteva vantare un’istruzione ragguardevole, come riconosceva apertamente chiunque condividesse il suo stesso campo lavorativo, sebbene le sue pur eccellenti votazioni non avessero mai raggiunto gli stupefacenti apici toccati dal suo geniale fratello minore. E c’è da sottolineare che se pure a Julia fosse capitato di provare gelosia nei confronti della rara bravura di Saul, non l’aveva mai manifestata in una qualsiasi forma capace di nuocere a lui o a qualcun altro.  
Ad ogni modo, a differenza del ragazzo, e sebbene la tragedia della morte improvvisa dei genitori naturali, i signori Heine, l’avesse colpita quando era nel pieno dell’adolescenza, almeno lei aveva saputo reagire alla disgrazia con una forza ammirevole, e adesso, a quindici anni da allora, appariva come una persona perfettamente serena.  
In seguito aveva deciso di aiutare la famiglia adottiva nella gestione della galleria d’arte in loro possesso e se la stava cavando egregiamente, tanto che ormai si dava per scontato che, quando per i signori Claydon sarebbe giunto il momento di ritirarsi, avrebbero sicuramente lasciato le attività dirigenziali completamente nelle sue mani. Qualcuno aveva anche supposto che a qual punto Saul avrebbe potuto accampare qualche diritto in qualità di secondo figlio, ma la verità era che, nonostante le sue indiscusse qualità nell’ambito del restauro, probabilmente nessuno lo avrebbe ritenuto abbastanza preparato da affidargli una qualsiasi mansione strettamente direttiva.  
In fin dei conti, proprio le sostanziali differenze di carattere e d’aspetto tra i due fratelli, quasi opposti gli uni rispetto a quelli dell’altra, erano tra le principali ragioni per le quali Julia riusciva a brillare tanto sotto la luce dei riflettori della notorietà rispetto a lui, che lo desiderasse o meno.  
E se entrambi i due erano dotati di un’evidente bellezza fisica, Julia, che come albina avrebbe potuto destare qualche futile perplessità estetica, spiccava più che mai con la sua lussureggiante chioma candida e le pupille rossicce quando a fargli da sfondo era il moro fratellino dagli occhi grigi.  
Saul era senza alcun dubbio un uomo che desiderava quanto più possibile preservare la propria privacy, al punto da evitare di partecipare agli svariati avvenimenti mondani proposti dalla galleria Claydon o al quale gli sarebbe toccato in qualità di suo membro con una frequenza tale da far arrivare a pensare che questo fantomatico figlio-genio fosse solo un’opera di propaganda… Nonostante avesse appena 25 anni, Saul si era già procurato una discreta fama di eremita misantropo.  
Julia, che anche in quel caso usava comportarsi in modo praticamente antitetico rispetto al suo, forse non era esattamente una festaiola nel senso più letterale del termine, ma di certo non era mai mancata neppure ad un singolo evento importante nel quale la sua presenza fosse stata esplicitamente richiesta.  
Per i frequentatori di quegli ambienti, scorgere la sua elegante figura impeccabilmente vestita che si muoveva aggraziata tra gli ospiti era diventata ormai una consuetudine. C’era qualcosa nel suo modo di muoversi, nel linguaggio che usava e nel suo comportamento in generale che la rendevano unica, in un certo senso, specialmente perché, a differenza della maggior parte della gente che abitava di solito quei luoghi, ben poco di lei appariva costruito per attirare l’attenzione o mettersi in una luce migliore.  
Neppure si poteva negare che Julia, sia in qualità di padrona di casa che come semplice ospite, possedesse un’insolita abilità nel far sentire gli altri a proprio agio: non era un caso, quindi, se la sua squisita compagnia era così richiesta.  
Detto questo, risulta facile capire come mai Julia Claydon riuscisse sempre a guadagnare almeno un paio di occhiate ammirate, al suo passaggio in una stanza affollata, ma a ciò, da alcuni anni a questa parte, si era aggiunta una ragione supplementare: il fatto che avesse preso a passare di ricevimento in ricevimento scortata da una sconosciuta, flessuosa amica bionda.  
Ben presto, i più curiosi riuscirono a svelare anche quel mistero: si trattava di Christina Le Roy Chabrier, l’unica figlia della famosa e defunta attrice Kathleen Garnett e di quel Le Roy Chabrier archeologo che tanto spesso offriva la sua collaborazione presso la galleria Claydon.  
La ventiquattrenne platinata e la scolorita ma meno che mai scialba trentenne avevano preso ormai da tempo a farsi vedere insieme così spesso, persino in occasioni strettamente riservate per la famiglia Claydon, da meritarsi per lo meno una perfetta aura da ‘amiche del cuore’.  
Era per questo, oltre che il suo aspetto sfacciatamente affascinante a dispetto di un carattere un po’ meno amabile, che Christina si era guadagnata ben più di un pizzico d’invidia altrui: agli occhi di molti, per lei l’attraente Julia Claydon doveva essere una specie di libro aperto… Anche se, com’era ovvio che andasse, le cose in realtà stavano in maniera abbastanza diversa.  
Per prima cosa, se era vero che le famiglie Claydon, Deisenhofer, Heine e Le Roy Chabrier avevano avuto occasione di conoscersi per casi più o meno diversi e più o meno forzati del destino, questo non significava che la ‘scintilla’ tra lei e Julia fosse scoccata all’istante, anzi.   
Curiosamente, il suo primo compagno di giochi in casa Heine era stato Saul, per via del fatto che erano praticamente coetanei (lei era più piccola di un solo anno); ma lui era uno di quei bambini che preferiscono starsene isolati in un angolo a guardare i vermi che si contorcono nelle aiuole o qualcosa del genere, quindi, nonostante gli sforzi delle rispettive coppie di genitori, la loro amicizia non era mai decollata. Quanto a Julia, per la giovane Christina settenne era solo una ragazza ‘grande’ con inquietanti capelli del colore simile a quello di una vecchia.  
Ci sarebbero voluti almeno altri otto anni, prima che iniziasse a guardarla sotto una luce nuova e meno indifferente. Per la precisione, accadde quando la carriera d’indossatrice di Christina si fece sufficientemente indaffarata da avere ripercussioni sul suo rendimento scolastico.  
Intendiamoci: Christina non sarebbe mai diventata una top model, ma dall’adolescenza in poi le era capitato in parecchie occasioni di fare da testimonial per qualche marchio di media celebrità.  
Comunque, stava di fatto che i suoi voti in matematica, mai particolarmente brillanti, erano precipitati al di sotto della canonica sufficienza, così suo padre aveva deciso che era arrivata l’ora di farle prendere delle lezioni private, e la sua insegnate fu proprio Julia Claydon.  
Christina si era spesso chiesta, senza riuscire a trovare una risposta convincente, come mai durante gli anni dell’università la sua amica si fosse messa a dare ripetizioni ai ragazzini delle scuole medie e superiori per arrotondare qualcosa: considerato quanto era ricca la sua famiglia d’adozione, immaginava che, per via delle probabili, cospicue ‘paghette’ ricevute dai genitori, non si sarebbe mai dovuta trovare completamente a secco, anche perché non le pareva che avesse uno stile di vita particolarmente dispendioso… Ma forse a Julia aveva iniziato a dare fastidio ricevere soldi tra loro, passata una certa età, oppure i genitori Claydon erano tra quelli che ritenevano più giusto che i giovani dovessero sudarsi i propri spiccioli…  
Del resto, Christina non aveva mai capito molto bene la mentalità dei ricchi.  
Tra le famiglie che erano state coinvolte in passato o sarebbero rimaste impaludate negli anni a venire in quella faccenda di proporzioni quasi bibliche, solo gli Heine appartenevano effettivamente alla classe media: per via del loro lavoro, i Claydon avevano spesso a che fare con gente che proveniva da ambienti anche parecchio sofisticati, e la galleria fruttava loro un bel mucchio di quattrini; mentre Vincent Deisenhofer, in compenso, era a pieno titolo un industriale d’alto livello.  
Christina invece, nonostante il cognome altisonante e le origini francesi del padre, era abituata a campare senza potersi concedere più di qualche sfizio folle di tanto in tanto.  
Sua madre Kathleen era stata una celebre attrice, certo, ma in diverse circostanze aveva avuto seri problemi nel trovare nuovi ingaggi per via dell’etichetta di piantagrane che era riuscita a farsi appiccicare addosso: era capitato più di una volta, infatti, che venisse cacciata via dal luogo di lavoro perché aveva litigato furiosamente con qualche altro membro del cast o della troupe.  
Avrebbe imparato ad abbassare la cresta e il suo comportamento sarebbe cambiato molto col passare del tempo, questo era vero, ma durante i primi anni di matrimonio, quando Christina era nel pieno dell’infanzia, aveva avuto nuovamente la capacità di rendere la vita difficile a chi le stava vicino cadendo nel vizio del gioco. Alla fine ne era uscita senza eccessivi strascichi, se non si considerava che, nel frattempo, aveva dilapidato gran parte degli ingenti risparmi accumulati recitando.  
Se si teneva anche in conto che Luc era un semplice archeologo e non la reincarnazione di Schliemann (*), si poteva capire come mai, a dispetto delle allettanti premesse iniziali, la vita della famiglia Le Roy Chabrier continuasse a consumarsi non molto oltre i limiti degli standard medi.  
In compenso, l’esistenza di una Christina sulla soglia dei 18 anni fece una brusca virata in occasione della morte repentina di Kathleen e del fratello di lei, suo zio Nicholas, quando, praticamente durante i funerali, le fu spiattellato in faccia che con buone probabilità la dipartita dei due non aveva avuto cause naturali o accidentali, ma affondava le sue radici in una maledizione secolare che affliggeva una famiglia che non era neppure la sua…  
Fu proprio in quella circostanza che Julia si fece definitivamente avanti, e le fu vicina più di quanto non avessero saputo fare i parenti e molti altri amici… visto anche che l’albina, esattamente come lei, aveva perso dei parenti perché questi si erano ritrovati a fare da capro espiatorio per qualcun altro; e in più Julia faceva parte della congrega che pareva tirare i fili di quello schifoso affare, congrega nella quale anche lei sarebbe stata inserita in quanto esponente femminile di un nucleo familiare rimasto _fortuitamente_ coinvolto.  
Dal giorno della morte di Kathleen in poi, l’odio che Christina covava dentro di sé non avrebbe fatto altri che crescere; un grumo di freddo rancore bloccato in mezzo al petto che non si sarebbe mai sciolto.  
Christina odiava i Deisenhofer, che erano capaci d’infettare tutti coloro coi quali avevano a che fare con la loro strana malattia; odiava suo padre, perché aveva voluto restare vicino a quella gente nonostante i suoi sospetti; odiava tutti coloro che, una volta saputa la verità, non avevano voluto abbandonare quei maledetti (nel senso più letterale del termine!) ma addirittura avevano accettato di essere inseriti nella loro società di osservatori e procuratori di morte… L’unica che non era mai stata capace di odiare con serietà era proprio Julia, e aveva una certa difficoltà a spiegarsene i perché.  
Christina non era ‘la gente’, e sapeva benissimo che Julia era meno perfetta di quanto non apparisse ai loro occhi. Oh, niente da ridire sulla sua preparazione, sulla sua delicata garbatezza e sul suo sforzarsi di far sentire il meglio possibile gli altri ancor prima di sé stessa… ma, in sostanza, questi erano tutti metodi che usava per sfuggire alle pressioni altrui di qualunque tipo, quando le faceva comodo.  
Certo, non era chiusa al mondo in una maniera patologica come il fratello, ma era raro, _davvero_ raro che si aprisse con qualcuno… e neppure con Christina faceva poi chissà quante eccezioni.  
Poteva capitare che le parlasse dei suoi problemi e delle sue preoccupazioni, pure se fortunatamente non era tipo da sfoghi compulsavi assillanti, ma lo faceva così pacatamente da far intendere come gli affanni di questo mondo quasi non la sfiorassero mai del tutto, anche se naturalmente non era così. E anche se condivideva con lei segreti che difficilmente avrebbe potuto spartire con chicchessia, Christina aveva comunque l’impressione, a volte, che si trattenesse volontariamente dall’aggiungere un’ultima parola in sua presenza.  
E sapere di quell’ultima parola in sospeso le faceva male, perché, diversamente da coloro che di Julia Claydon notava solo la patina luccicante che l’avvolgeva nascondendone i misteri più turpi, lei poteva scorgere nitidamente sulle sue spalle della sua amica quell’impalpabile macigno che si faceva sempre più pesante ad ogni suo sorriso tirato.  
In quei momenti, Christina avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per avere la forza di scrollarla con tanta violenza da costringerla a tirare fuori la verità, ma alla fine si limitava sempre ad abbassare gli occhi e ad accondiscendere al suo desiderio di non indagare oltre, dato che era solo una vigliacca. E anche perché riteneva che la fiducia non fosse qualcosa che si ottiene chiedendola.  
Non era mai riuscita a spiegarsi del tutto come mai Julia esitasse sempre tanto, persino con lei. Di sicuro non era per un fattore d’età, lo sapeva, visto che ormai erano entrambe adulte, e comunque, nonostante i sei anni di differenza che le dividevano, l’altra non l’aveva mai trattata da mocciosa neppure quando era solo un’adolescente.  
Era anche vero, però, che l’ _affettuosa amicizia_ di Julia, come certi si ostinavano a definirla, rappresentava spesso per lei qualcosa di caldo ed comodo quanto un bel divano completo di plaid in pieno inverno. Insomma… Julia non era esattamente un tipo accomodante, ma era così abituata ad esprimersi con gentilezza ed ironia che persino quand’era arrabbiata difficilmente si riusciva a volerle male.   
Christina, invece, si innervosiva con facilità e scattava frequentemente a sproposito, il che, abbinato al fatto che non si era mai sforzata più di tanto a fare la carina quand’era in mezzo a degli estranei, non la aiutava ad apparire molto simpatica, e accresceva la sua immagine di ‘bella snob’. Non diversamente da quanto era accaduto alla sua irascibile madre tempo addietro…  
Julia, invece, era una tra le pochissime persone dalle quali non si sentisse semplicemente giudicata, e questo contribuiva a renderla più rilassata e cortese in sua presenza.  
Non le piaceva dire di essersi affezionata a lei, perché è ai cani che si ci affeziona. O ad un luogo dove si abita, o ad una trasmissione tv… Non ad una persona. Eppure, Christina sapeva che, se Julia le fosse stata portata via, avrebbe avvertito un’irritante sensazione di mancanza.  
Anche se soffriva perché era consapevole che Julia non desiderava metterla al corrente di ogni cosa le riguardasse, come se non riponesse in lei abbastanza stima, Christina desiderava ardentemente fare qualcosa per aiutarla, una cosa qualsiasi per alleviare i fastidi che la affliggevano e vederla di conseguenza rilassarsi seriamente, per una volta tanto.  
Ma non poteva stare semplicemente lì ad aspettare che si lasciasse sfuggire di bocca quali fossero i suoi più intimi desideri: doveva spremersi le meningi e cercare un modo per prevenirli, per farle una bella sorpresa…  
Beninteso: pensieri di questo genere, almeno nella maggior parte dei casi, venivano macchinati dal cervello di Christina in maniera puramente inconscia. Non voleva che Julia iniziasse a considerarla troppo appiccicosa per essere sua amica, o che la gente si mettesse a sparlare oltre di una situazione già di per sé incline ad essere fraintesa.  
Comunque, alla fine qualche entità benigna decise di fornire a Christina un’ottima occasione per mettere in pratica il suo progetto; uno spiacevole favore da espletare in vece dell’albina sollevandola così dal dispiacere di doversi accollare l’ennesimo grattacapo che, se fosse stata una donna come le altre, non le sarebbe spettato risolvere.  
Perché, Christina ne era certa, Julia non le avrebbe mai chiesto, risistemandosi i capelli in un’elegante crocchia alla base della nuca o passandosi un velo supplementare di rossetto sulla labbra, qualcosa del tipo:  
\- Chri… te la sentiresti di uccidere qualcuno per me?  
  
Venne ad aprire la porta un ragazzo alto, con addosso una semplice t-shirt e dei pantaloni da tuta.   
Sarebbe potuta essere una tenuta da jogging, se s’ignoravano le pantofole che gli foderavano i piedi e l’odore di sapone che emanava; decisamente troppo forte per stare appiccicato alla pelle di ha uno che ha appena finito di fare il giro dell’isolato in corsa.  
Valutando un piccolo graffio da rasatura ancora rosso sul suo mento, Christina si chiese per la prima volta con onestà se fosse stata una buona idea, quella di andare a richiedere una prestazione lavorativa direttamente all’assassino Ethan Anderson. Il _presunto_ assassino, se non altro…  
Oddìo… Anderson lavorava per quel mezzo mafioso di Vincent Deisenhofer, e quindi, _probabilmente_ , ogni tanto doveva anche essersi preoccupato di chiudere la bocca a qualcuno che avesse dato fastidio al suo beneamato capo… Se ne dicevano talmente tante, su quei due e su quella tardona della moglie, Alexandra, che ormai poco rimaneva da sorprendersi a loro proposito.   
Persino Helga Schuβ li guardava con disprezzo, con quei suoi occhi di ghiaccio e i lineamenti duri; mentre il giovane Julius sembrava l’unico a tentare di distaccarsi da quei pazzi. Christina non aveva molta confidenza con lui, ma sperava che non gli toccasse una fine come la sua e che, arrivato ad avere l’età giusta, avrebbe dimostrato di avere sul serio un po’ di sale in zucca liberandosi in blocco di tutte le schifezze aziendali paterne ai limiti della legalità dopo averne spremuto quanti più soldi gli fossero spettati di diritto.  
\- Sì?  
La voce da baritono di Ethan la fece trasalire.  
\- Sono Christina Le Roy Chabrier, ho telefonato Lunedì, - si presentò dopo essersi schiarita la gola.  
In realtà, ad Ethan e Christina era già capitato d’incontrarsi un paio di volte di sfuggita a casa dei Deisenhofer, nel corso di qualche riunione, ma lei non si aspettava che avesse tenuto a mente il suo aspetto: sapeva che Ethan andava a letto con Saul, e, del resto, neppure lui non era il suo _genere_. Decisamente.  
L’uomo si scostò dall’ingresso e le fece cenno di entrare. Ticchettando sui tacchi a spillo da nove centimetri affilati come coltelli, Christina si domandò se per caso non avesse dovuto prepararsi a quell’incontro con più cautela. Insomma, pensò strizzando la pochette tra le unghie, avrebbe almeno potuto portarsi una tracolla…!  
La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle con un tonfo lugubre.  
Fu subito chiaro a Christina come mai Ethan portasse una maglietta a mezze maniche, nonostante facesse ancora decisamente freddo: doveva aver acceso tutti i termosifoni della casa al massimo, era evidente.  
Non appena la ragazza raggiunse la cucina, seguendo silenziosamente l’altro, un inspiegabile, forte profumo di cocco le riempì le narici. Presto anche quell’arcano fu rivelato, quando Ethan le indicò una teiera scoperchiata con una bustina a mollo ben visibile nell’acqua bollente.  
\- Tè? – domandò fiaccamente.  
Christina fece segno di no col capo, e lo osservò con attenzione mentre sorbiva la sua bevanda senza alcuna fretta.  
Si domandò di nuovo se per caso quel tipo non l’avrebbe sbudellata con qualche strano utensile da cucina, dopo aver ascoltato dal vivo la sua proposta. Non poteva sapere che Ethan non aveva mai avuto una predilezione per le fontane di sangue, e, in effetti, lei non era neppure una prostituta dell’epoca vittoriana (**)…  
\- Non eseguo omicidi su commissione, - disse Ethan tranquillamente, come se le avesse letto nel pensiero.  
\- Però non mi pare neanche che tu stia lavorando a qualcos’altro, in questo momento (***), - fece notare Christina sottilmente, con una certa audacia. Ma lui per fortuna non se la prese.  
\- Sono stato via per un po’, ma riprenderò col mio lavoro di copywriter tra pochi giorni. Quanto agli incarichi che mi affidava il signor Deisenhofer… beh, direi che mi ha definitivamente congedato dalle attività. – Sorrise. – Per fortuna, non ho grandi esigenze economiche da soddisfare.  
Già. Ethan, di punto in bianco, aveva smesso di trasmettere informazioni alla congrega e a Vincent, e per tale motivo era stato ‘licenziato’ in quanto considerato non più affidabile come suo ‘agente’. Perché non fosse a spupazzarsi Saul in quel momento, poi, rimaneva un mistero.  
\- E’ per le ultime informazioni che Saul ha trasmesso a Julius a San Silvestro. Eri a fianco a lui durante la telefonata, vero?  
Ethan annuì.  
\- Sì, ma ha pronunciato quelle frasi così velocemente che ho fatto fatica a seguirlo… Comunque, ho già sistemato questa questione con quelle della congrega, no?  
\- Non si tratta di questo, - sussurrò Christina. – E’ che, alcuni giorni fa, prima che decidessi di rivolgermi a te, ho raccolto una strana telefonata da una donna che desiderava mettersi in contatto con la congrega. Stando a quello che lei ha detto, esisterebbe un modo per evitare la morte rituale che spetta ad uno dei Deisenhofer o ad un loro caro per pagare il tributo decennale.  
Ethan posò la tazza di tè ormai quasi vuota sul tavolo con un gesto di esagerata cautela, come se avesse temuto che sarebbe andata in frantumi nell’istante stesso in cui l’avrebbe posata sul ripiano di legno.  
\- Non ho capito molto bene, ma da quello che ha detto pare che sia fermamente convinta del fatto che morirà entro il 15 di questo mese, e vorrebbe l’aiuto di uno di noi perché le evitiamo tutto questo sacrificando qualcun altro al posto suo. In cambio, ci spiegherà come funziona il meccanismo.  
Ethan si sfregò le mani in silenzio; un gesto automatico che ne tradiva il nervosismo.  
\- Credo di aver capito, - disse adagio, - come mai hai preferito venire a confidarti con me piuttosto che parlarne ad Helga, o farlo sapere alla tizia con la quale te la fai.  
Christina arrossì vergognosamente.  
  
Camminare assieme ad Ethan per i sobborghi di Kyoto fu quasi come tornare su una passerella, per Christina: non avrebbero potuto risaltare di più se si fossero agghindati il capo con coroncine piene di luci intermittenti.  
Lui, un robusto straniero dalla pelle scura e gli occhi verdi brillanti con gioielli; lei, slanciata, con capelli di un biondo norvegese e gli occhi azzurri, se non fosse stata per la smorfia che le corrugava le labbra sarebbe potuta essere la perfetta incarnazione di un angelo.  
Era impossibile che non risaltassero in mezzo a quella marea di omini uniformi che, per quanto potessero combinarsi con vestiti dal taglio strano e chiome verdi o viola, risultavano ancora troppo difficili da distinguere l’uno dall’altro, secondo i gusti di Christina: non disprezzava il popolo giapponese, anche se non comprendeva la loro cultura; ma, in generale, i tarchiati orientali dalle palpebre schiacciate non l’avevano mai attirata più di tanto.  
Fu anche per quest’ultimo particolare che l’incontro con Kazuyo Murasaki la sorprese piacevolmente: quella donna, infatti, sembrava tutto tranne che una giapponese.  
Si muoveva con disinvoltura nella grande villa in stile occidentale del marito Ken, proprietario di un ospedale, parlava perfettamente in inglese, aveva capelli di un castano rigorosamente naturale e occhi nocciola punteggiati di pagliuzze verde muschio. Era per metà americana e risultava essere una discendente di Loreen Duncan, spiegò dissipando (o aumentando?) i loro dubbi.  
La ragione per la quale li aveva contattati, ribadì, era che non desiderava morire entro le prossime due settimane. Sì, sapeva già che sarebbe morta lei e anche il giorno preciso, ma era stata abbastanza furba da preparare un sacrificio alternativo. No, suo marito non ne sapeva niente. Lui non sapeva e non capiva niente di niente, in effetti, e men che meno c’era necessità di spiegargli il ruolo delle vittime sacrificali in favore dei discendenti di Jan Neescher.  
\- Ma lei è una _donna_ , - aveva sussurrato Ethan a quel punto, perplesso. – E, mi scusi se glielo chiedo, ma non ha ancora quarant’anni, no…?  
Kazuyo aveva sorriso, e aveva risposto che ne aveva ancora trentasette.  
Anche Christina era confusa: lo zio Nicholas era il fratello più grande di sua madre, e aveva cinquant’anni quando era spirato assieme a Kathleen nell’ ‘incidente’. Lui era il prescelto, stavolta, perché la sua età rientrava nell’ambito delle decine e perché era un uomo…  
\- Ma questo vale se si tratta di un discendente di Jan Neescher, - l’aveva interrotta la mezzosangue, sorpresa. - La vittima alternativa dev’essere per forza una donna, invece, e non ha importanza la sua età.  
Sia Ethan che Christina ammutolirono, perché questa era una notizia decisamente nuova, per loro. Christina, d’altronde, aveva sempre saputo che la persona che doveva morire era stata suo zio e che sua madre era quella morta per errore… non la sostanza cambiasse, ma comunque era fastidioso pensarci. E questa storia della ‘vittima alternativa’? Kazuyo lo aveva ripetuto più di una volta, ormai…  
\- Scusate, - sussurrò la madre di Shura, - ma ho avuto l’impressione che voi non siate _per nulla_ a conoscenza della questione del sacrificio di un’estranea per evitare il decesso di un Deisenhofer…  
\- Credevamo che, semplicemente, morissero delle persone legate a loro, ma non avevamo capito che fosse una cosa _stabilita_ … - ribatté Ethan, teso.  
Kazuyo assunse una strana espressione.  
\- E’ una scappatoia bella e buona, in realtà. E, di solito, questi omicidi sono compiuto all’insaputa stessa delle famiglie da coinvolgere semplicemente perché un discendente di Jan salti il suo _turno_. Io lo so perché, a differenza di quanto mi è sembrato di capire valga tra di voi, tra di noi si è sempre tramandata l’intera storia, e io personalmente sono a conoscenza del fatto di essere stata a rischio già tre volte solo perché tra Jan e Loreen c’è stato un forte legame secoli fa.  
\- Una discendenza segnata… - balbettò Ethan, e Christina spalancò gli occhi.  
Kazuyo si guardò le mani.  
\- Anche se succede più spesso di quanto dovrebbe accadere, si uccide regolarmente perché dei Deisenhofer non muoiano. Ma questo non andrebbe fatto, pure solo perché, storcendo la regola, anche la famiglia che ci va di mezzo resta a sua volta segnata.  
\- Cioè… a te, adesso, tocca morire perché Loreen Duncan ha scelto di immolarsi per salvare il fratello di Jan? – mormorò la bionda, esterrefatta.  
\- Esatto, - rispose la donna, funerea. – Se la vittima alternativa è inconsapevole, non accade nulla. Ma se il suo è una sorta di suicidio volontario per tutelare un pronipote dell’uomo che ha offeso la Dea, allora la sua intera discendenza sarà a sua volta intaccata dalla malasorte.  
Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, Ethan tirò fuori dalla tasca un foglio: conteneva una serie di simboli alchemici, per la precisione quelli dettati da Saul a Julius via telefono l’ultima volta che si erano sentiti. Ethan poteva non averci capito nulla, ma Julius si era segnato le sue parole e le aveva trasmesse a chi di dovere… o era stata Julia, a fare la spia dopo l’analisi del quadro di Neescher, tradendo l’alleanza con Helga? In quel frangente non aveva importanza.  
\- Sa dirmi cosa significano questi? – chiese il ragazzo a Kazuyo, passandole il pezzo di carta.  
Lei lo analizzò con lo sguardo ed annuì.  
Il Piccolo Magistero, simboleggiato da un albero carico di lune: alludeva a tutta la stirpe derivata dalla tribù adoratrice della Luna, astro che regolava ancora il principio delle morti riparatrici.  
La fissazione del volatile, simboleggiato da un leone, lo Zolfo, e da una leonessa, il Mercurio, che si combattono: il leone era un uomo destinato a morire, la leonessa la vittima da pagare perché fosse risparmiata la sua vita.  
La volatilizzazione del fisso per mezzo del volatile, simboleggiata da un’aquila che divora un leone: rappresentava le conseguenze derivanti dall’aver sviato la procedura di base uccidendo un’esterna alla famiglia.  
Il primo stadio dell'Opera, la putrefazione, simboleggiato da un corvo: il puro e semplice tributo di morte alle cosiddette divinità, la ‘fattura’ stessa gettata sui peccatori. Gli altri due stadi dell’Opera, secondo il ternario classico, erano Bianco e Rosso.  
L'Unità della Materia, simboleggiato da un dragone che si morde la coda: il destino che si ripete, l’impossibilità di spezzare del tutto il ciclo di sacrifici, assassini e sfortuna.  
I tre Principi, Zolfo, Mercurio e Sale, simboleggiati da tre fontane: Predestinato, Vittima prescelta, ed eventuale Solutore per riparare all’equilibrio di base.  
L'Argento preparato per l'Uovo finale, simboleggiato dal simbolo alchemico del Mercurio: la centralità del capo espiatorio in qualità di deviazione momentanea rispetto alla sorte del maledetto e, contemporaneamente, la sua importanza assunta precedentemente nell’esistenza di chi ne avrebbe vendicato la fine prematura.  
Il Principio Sale, simboleggiato da un prete nell’atto di unire in matrimonio un uomo ed una donna: l’azione stabilizzante del Solutore che, uccidendo di sua mano un uomo della famiglia maledetta, per la quale è stata uccisa una _sua_ donna, riporta la situazione alla fase di partenza.   
L'immagine della condensazione in corso di realizzazione, simboleggiata dalla pioggia, cioè il colore Bianco nell’Opera: di solito forniva l’indizio per una situazione o una persona ancora non ‘completa’, le cui possibilità di _trasformarsi_ non erano state ancora ottenute o sviluppate completamente. Era considerato il secondo stadio dopo quello della putrefazione.  
La doppia proprietà occulta esattamente equilibrata, simboleggiata da un ermafrodito: chiamato anche Rebis, era l’unione tra Zolfo e Mercurio. Nel loro caso, una nuova stabilità da raggiungersi indispensabilmente in qualche maniera, onde evitare un’ulteriore propagazione della fattura. Il Rebis poteva essere rappresentato da una persona con incarichi di supervisione.  
L'emblema dell'Arte Ermetica, il cui simbolo è una rosa: l’ultimo stadio dell’Opera, il risultato raggiunto o da raggiungersi; il compito che, volenti o nolenti, si doveva assolvere, con consapevolezza o meno.  
L’agente energetico delle proprietà del Fuoco e Rubino Magico, la Salamandra: poteva identificarsi col Fuoco Segreto, la scintilla di vita chiusa in tutto ciò che è allo stato naturale primitivo, e, metaforicamente, tutti quegli impulsi che spingevano i partecipanti al ‘gioco’ in un verso o nell’altro, per fare i propri interessi, quelli degli altri o entrambe le cose senza rendersene neppure conto (****).  
\- Mio figlio sarà il nuovo Solutore, - disse Kazuyo senza battere ciglio, davanti ad Ethan e Christina sempre più confusi.  
\- E’ tutto già _pronto_ , oppure ho capito male? – domandò Ethan con una strana inflessione nel tono, vagamente accusante.  
\- E’ un modo, questo, per limitare i danni, - replicò la donna con diplomazia. – Non ne muore mai più di uno alla volta, e, anche se non possiamo avere la certezza quasi di nulla, possiamo almeno circoscrivere le possibilità.  
\- Vale a dire? – chiese Christina bruscamente, stanca di starsene in disparte senza capire.  
\- Se sarò io a sacrificarmi, tutta la discendenza dei Murasaki sarà automaticamente contagiata dalla maledizione…  
\- Lo sono già, visto che suo figlio discende alla lontana da Loreen esattamente come lei, - la interruppe Ethan.  
Kazuyo mosse un dito nell’aria, come a negare.  
\- E’ vero, ma io ho comunque un’altra sorella e un fratello, a condividere con me questa _gioia_ , - precisò sarcastica, - e ho un solo figlio maschio, al di fuori, quindi, del pericolo di diventare un capro espiatorio.  
\- Però, lei è convinta di dover morire per qualcuno… - sussurrò la ventiquattrenne.  
\- Certo, ci siamo messi d’accordo da tempo.  
Ethan e Christina strabuzzarono gli occhi.  
\- E’ impossibile stabilire con sicurezza quale Deisenhofer morirà! – protestò il moro.  
\- Vero, ma se sai _leggere_ i segni, puoi mettere su qualche ipotesi abbastanza attendibile… e prevenirla, - disse sibillina. – Oppure pensavi che si ammazzasse per ‘prevenzione’ a casaccio?  
\- Sa per chi si sacrificherà ed è anche d’accordo… - sibilò Christina, allibita.  
\- Non importa chi è, a questo punto, - sussurrò la giapponese con insistenza. – E badate bene: se ho voluto far partecipe anche la vostra congrega di certi segreti, è perché ho pensato potesse convenire anche a voi. Se seguendo le solite istruzioni mio figlio dovesse diventare il Solutore, vale a dire la persona col compito di prendersi una vita tra i Deisenhofer per riequilibrare le parti, tenendo lui sotto controllo si dovrebbero avere anche più occasioni per evitare le perdite dal vostro lato. Semplice e conciso.  
“A confronto a questa donna,” pensò Christina con disgusto, “Alexandra Deisenhofer è lo spirito più puro che io conosca.”  
\- E avete già deciso come si svolgerà il… _programma_?  
Era lampante quanto Ethan, al pari della compagna di viaggio, fosse nauseato da tutta quella faccenda.  
\- Certamente, - disse Kazuyo senza scomporsi. – La ragazza che prenderà il mio posto è Mizuki Akaikaze (*****), la fidanzata di mio figlio. I suoi genitori sanno già tutto, - aggiunse, prevedendo le loro domande.  
\- Per lei va bene?  
\- Ho appena finito di dirvelo, - disse Kazuyo sorridendo.  
\- Intendo se alla _ragazza_ , va bene, - specificò Ethan freddamente. Il sorrido svanì dal viso della donna. Insisté: – E suo figlio che dice?  
\- E’ inutile che spieghi una cosa del genere a Shura… mio figlio, insomma. E’ inutile rovinargli la vita fin da adesso, quando magari le cose finiranno col risolversi senza bisogno di addossargli queste preoccupazioni. La sfortuna gira tra le nostre famiglie, lo sappiamo, e mi pare controproducente investire ufficialmente Shura del suo compito di vendicatore, quando sarà il momento… Noi vogliamo che le perdite vangano _arginate_ , quindi è meglio che nessuno si metta strane idee in testa fin dall’inizio.  
Ethan pensò a Julius e a come si era sentito manipolato e messo da parte, nello scoprire la verità dopo averla dovuta strappare conquistandola con le unghie e con i denti a parenti ben poco restii a metterlo al corrente dei fatti.   
Christina pensò a sé stessa e all’odio profondo che provava verso tutta quella gente ipocrita, alla sua mamma e al suo povero zio, periti per niente e senza alcuna possibilità di scampo. Alle spalle di Kazuyo intravide una fotografia con un ragazzino dagli occhi versi, presumibilmente il fantomatico Shura, ed una sua coetanea dai tratti tipicamente giapponesi e magari una vocetta acuta ancora da bambina.  
\- In ogni caso, Mizuki sa perfettamente di dover morire.  
In perfetta sincronia, i due ospiti ripuntarono su di lei uno sguardo fiammeggiante.  
\- Raccontarvi per intero la storia del nostro rapporto con gli Akaikaze sarebbe troppo complesso, - asserì Kazuyo con un rapido gesto della mano, come a fare intendere che si trattava un racconto particolarmente lungo e noioso, quindi tanto valeva saltarlo in blocco. – Comunque, quando è nata loro una femmina, sono stati presi gli accordi per il fidanzamento. Noi siamo dei medici, loro un’illustre casa di maestri cerimonieri del tè. Nessuno troverebbe strano un futuro matrimonio tra i nostri eredi (******).  
Dopo diversi secondi passati in un denso silenzio, Ethan bisbigliò quasi tra sé e sé, come se ci fosse arrivato solo in quell’istante e stesse riflettendo a voce alta:  
\- Il fidanzamento è una scusa per cementare il loro legame… così alla fine toccherà automaticamente a Shura il compito di Solutore…  
\- Sì, - ammise la trentasettenne. – Non so fino a che punto lui abbia preso sul serio il fidanzamento che gli abbiamo imposto, ma sono certa che abbia ugualmente avuto modo d’intrecciare, col passare degli anni, un rapporto sufficientemente intimo con Mizuki.  
Nonostante l’ostentata delicatezza con la quale aveva pronunciato quella frase, sembrava che gli lampeggiasse in fronte un neon con su scritto qualcosa del tipo: ‘Figuriamoci se quella puttanella scaltra non è riuscita a convincerlo a farsi scopare!’  
\- Bene, - sbottò Ethan, senza riuscire a far suonare quella parola come un complimento. – Se avete giù provveduto a fare i conti, perché siamo stati convocati anche noi, e praticamente quasi di nascosto?  
Roteò il braccio nell’area come ad indicare una stanza piena di loro rappresentanti, quando al suo fianco c’era appena una sempre più evidentemente ritrosa Christina.  
\- Per chiedere un favore semplice semplice, - disse Kazuyo con tono fastidiosamente infantile. – Come spero si sia capito, i Deisenhofer avranno da guadagnarci se la procedura verrà attuata, ma c’è ancora un piccolo problema… c’è bisogno di qualcuno che uccida Mizuki.  
Christina ed Ethan si squadrarono a vicenda neppure troppo di soppiatto.  
\- Mizuki è l’ultima Akaikaze rimasta, quindi non c’è pericolo che la sua morte contamini anche quella stirpe, che si estinguerà con lei. Ma un suo suicidio diretto potrebbe provocare delle discrepanze nell’equilibrio del ciclo dei sacrifici, e, dato che noi non siamo dei Deisenhofer, se uccidiamo dei nostri consanguinei questo si potrebbe rivoltare contro di noi. E’ per questo che volevamo discuterne con voi: servirebbe qualcuno disposto ad assumersi quest’incarico senza il timore di trasmettere il Male a qualche parente stretto o, in seguito, di trovarsi a tu per tu con Shura e il suo ‘compito’ da portare a termine…  
Sotto la luce fioca della lampada, Christina poté giurare di aver visto Ethan impallidire.  
  
Perché, nonostante il ribrezzo generale, l’incarico fu accettato e portato a termine…?  
In primo luogo, perché Kazuyo Murasaki mantenne la sua promessa di prendersi l’intera responsabilità della faccenda, quindi non specificò mai del coinvolgimento degli Akaikaze nell’omicidio rituale, benché essi avessero offerto la propria figlia all’apparenza senza fare una piega. E neppure si fece sfuggire di bocca che avesse preso certi accordi con Christina Le Roy Chabrier, o che a perpetrare l’uccisione fosse stato in realtà Ethan Anderson (forse questo qualcuno lo _capì_ comunque, ma è un’altra questione).  
Christina scelse l’omertà, oltre che per semplice vergogna di essersi resa complice di quei pazzi, principalmente per preservare Julia da un non impossibile nuovo coinvolgimento futuro: questo perché, presto o tardi, anche lei e suo fratello sarebbero arrivati alla famiglia Murasaki e ai suoi vituperi. Tanto più che poi sarebbe toccato proprio a Saul, e per sua scelta, di fare da ‘Rebis’ a Shura, cosa che automaticamente metteva ancora una volta Julia in pericolo come possibile nuova vittima alternativa, checché ne pensasse la signora Murasaki e nonostante la sua _brillante_ inventiva.  
Christina non volle chiedere ad Ethan cosa invece avesse spinto lui a tornare sui suoi passi e a prestare ancora un’ultima volta i suoi servizi a qualcuno, nonostante avesse giurato di non farlo mai più e sembrasse infastidito quanto lei dall’intera storia. A parte ciò, ebbe più di un moto di preoccupazione quando Ethan e Shura s’incontrarono di persona un anno dopo, quando oramai il copywriter-mercenario si era stabilmente fidanzato con Saul e viveva con lui nella stessa casa dove avrebbero poi coabitato assieme al reietto giapponese.  
L’omicidio consapevole di Mizuki era programmato per la notte in cui ci sarebbe stata una rossa eclissi lunare. Nei giorni che precedettero l’evento, Ethan s’incontrò più volte con la quattordicenne condannata senza farne mistero: pareva che fossero persino andati a visitare insieme la città e tutti i suoi luoghi più caratteristici…  
Christina non ebbe mai il coraggio di domandargli se questa diceria corrispondesse a verità, e fino a che punto.

* * *

(*) Heinrich Schliemann (1822-1890), lo scopritore delle rovine di Troia.  
(**) E' un riferimento a Jack lo Squartatore, famoso assassino mai catturato che, nel 1888 a Londra, uccise diverse prostitute mutilandone orrendamente i corpi.  
(***) Vi ricordo che, nel capitolo 32, Ethan ha detto a Julius di essersi preso un periodo di aspettativa dal lavoro per poter rimanere accanto a Saul durante il suo corso di specializzazione.  
(****) Ancora una volta, mi sono in parte rifatta all'articolo trovato sul sito da me citato nelle Note del capitolo 32. Ovviamente, le conclusioni tratte sono una mescolanza tra effettiva ricerca dei simboli in campo alchemico e fantasiosi adattamenti alla trama di questa storia. ^^;  
Attenzione: ho fatto coincidere arbitrariamente i significati dei termini 'Fuoco Segreto' e 'Salamandra/Rubino Magico' per mia convenienza.  
(*****) Letteralmente, dal giapponese 'Vento Rosso'.  
(******) In Giappone esiste ancora oggi l'usanza dei matrimoni combinati dai genitori, anche se ovviamente i figli devono essere consenzienti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non faccio finta di adorare questo capitolo. E’ venuto peggio di quanto avessi previsto, ma se ci fossi stata su un altro po’, credo che sarei impazzita… @.@  
>  Ad ogni modo, trovo che questo sia stato un flashback particolare per vari motivi. Avevo già deciso da tempo che quasi sicuramente mi sarei limitata da un unico capitolo, ma solo dopo ho stabilito che, pur essendo ufficialmente dedicato a Shura (che poi è apparso solo in foto… ò.ò), avrei lasciato il p.o.v. a qualcun altro.  
>  All’inizio avevo pensato a Tsuki, ma alla fine la mia scelta è ricaduta su Christina: dato che non sono mai riuscita a dedicare a lei e a Julia spazio sufficiente all’interno del racconto, ho voluto togliermi almeno questo capriccio.  
>  Un’ultima, piccola nota: in questo capitolo, spesso il nome Deisenhofer è stato utilizzato per fare riferimento a tutto il gruppo familiare che discende da Jan e sparso per il mondo.  
>  Arrivederci, allora, alla trentacinquesima parte… l’ultima. ^.^


	35. Tutto scorre

Capitava piuttosto di rado che Saul, pigro com’era, si svegliasse prima di Ethan, e stavolta la colpa fu da imputare ad una misera zanzara. Non che fosse mattino presto, intendiamoci, ma era comunque pieno Agosto, scuole ed uffici erano chiusi e chi poteva ne approfittava per dormire un po’ più del solito (una buona mezza giornata per Saul, quindi).  
I due ragazzi, entrambi in pantaloncini corti e a giro manica, sonnecchiavano pacificamente sopra lenzuola intrise del loro sudore, e avrebbero continuato a farlo entrambi se quella mostruosità ronzante, attratta dal sangue caldo del restauratore, non avesse scelto il momento meno opportuno per planare diritto nel suo orecchio sinistro.  
Saul, in generale, amava gli animali, e probabilmente portava più rispetto a loro che non agli esseri umani che avevano la sfortuna di coesistere nei suoi paraggi. Se qualche creaturina con un numero eccessivo di zampe s’imbatteva in lui, non la schiacciava mai; al massimo, se proprio dava fastidio a qualcuno, la raccoglieva in un fazzoletto e la portava fuori dalla stanza.  
In pratica, questo ragionamento di coabitazione non bellicosa valeva sempre per lui, con l’esclusione di due uniche specie animali: Saul, infatti, non poteva vedere i piccioni, che insozzavano irrimediabilmente con i loro bisogni monumenti e vestiti stesi ad asciugare (nonché la chioma di qualche sventurato passante), e, appunto, le parassite zanzare.  
Forte della sua coraggiosa impassibilità di fronte a svariati insetti alati anche più perniciosi, il ventisettenne, col tempo, aveva imparato a stecchire quelle bestiacce al volo, semplicemente battendo le mani quando capitavano alla sua portata, evitando così di sporcare muri, pantofole e magari libri (una volta, Ethan ne aveva schiacciata una con una sua rivista. Non gli aveva rivolto la parola per oltre cinque giorni).  
Dopo essersi assicurato di aver fatto giustizia per il suo sonno interrotto così bruscamente, Saul si preoccupò di controllare se, nel muoversi, non avesse svegliato anche il suo fidanzato.  
No, per fortuna: Ethan era ancora beatamente nel mondo dei sogni, come testimoniavano la sua immobilità quasi assoluta e il ritmo del respiro, regolare ma profondo.  
Nell’analizzare la sua figura rilassata, Saul notò quanti particolari, in lui, gli apparissero immediatamente familiari: i capelli riccioluti appiattiti sulla fronte umida, i pori sul naso, la peluria morbida delle braccia che formava arabeschi delicati sulla cute… Sospirando piano, si sentì invadere da una forma pericolosa di malinconia.  
“Non voglio pensare che mi mancherà.”  
Prima che la sua mente arrivasse a censurare quel concetto, questo era già stato formulato. Come più e più volte negli ultimi mesi, in effetti.  
Saul scivolò giù dal letto, inforcò le ciabatte e lasciò la camera, senza guardarsi indietro.  
Dal chiaro suono dell’acqua che scrosciava, il restauratore malauguratamente in ferie (quando aveva da fare non si perdeva certo in pensieri inutili…) dedusse che Shura doveva essere sotto la doccia.  
Di solito, se era possibile, evitava di passare troppo tempo da solo con lui perché si sentiva a disagio, in special modo da quando il suo amato cugino aveva deciso d’impicciarsi nelle loro faccende e di raccontare tutto ciò che c’era da sapere al giapponese, e sperava anche in quel caso di riuscire a finire la sua colazione prima che lui terminasse la sua toeletta mattutina.  
In frigo era rimasto qualcosa di commestibile?  
Controllò: nulla che potesse essere inghiottito da crudo senza risultare sgradevole al gusto.  
Caffè, allora. _Caffè_. Che alternative c’erano, d’altronde…?  
Ma il barattolo che avrebbe dovuto contenere la suddetta polvere risultò vuoto.  
Con un moto di stizza, Saul si lasciò ricadere pesantemente sulla sedia: che gli restava da fare, adesso, intrappolato in cucina quando non poteva neppure mangiare, con quel tonno ancora in coma alle nove e mezza passate del mattino e il ragazzino che di lì a poco sarebbe venuto fuori, a guardarlo storto fino a farlo innervosire come sempre?  
La risposta alle sue silenziose preghiere arrivò su quattro zampe, a passettini leggeri: il piccolo Sfiga (*), il gattino nero di Shura, aveva appena fatto la sua comparsa, e si guardava attorno all’affannosa ricerca della luce dei suoi occhi, che evidentemente era riuscita a svicolare e a mettere una porta tra la bestiola stessa e la sua privacy che andava difesa.  
A voler essere sinceri, Shura era comunque migliorato un po’ in quel senso, rispetto ai tempi in cui c’era ancora Byron, la bellissima ed anziana gatta di Saul: aveva comunque rispettato il suo impegno di prendersi cura dell’animale, portandolo dal veterinario, preoccupandosi dei suoi pasti e di pulire la sua lettiera; lo lasciava dormire persino nella sua stanza, ma in compenso pareva a disagio quando il cucciolo si strofinava contro le sue caviglie richiedendo la dovuta dose di coccole.  
Saul non riusciva affatto a capirlo, mai come in quel frangente: come si faceva a rimanere indifferenti davanti a qualcosa di assolutamente tenero come un gatto così piccolo? Non che lui avesse avuto molte occasioni di sperimentare sentimenti almeno vagamente paterni, in effetti, ma credeva che certe reazioni emotive fossero automatiche ed immediate più o meno in chiunque.  
Mentre grattava il mento dell’animaletto, Saul si sentiva forse anche più felice della bestia stessa.  
Il constatarlo lo portò a domandarsi questo: possibile che vezzeggiare un qualsiasi altro essere vivente potesse dare soddisfazione alla persona stessa che seguiva l’atto? Provò a ripensare a qualche situazione durante la quale si era premurato verso qualcuno in questo senso, ma non gli tornò in mente quasi nulla, se non ricordi leggermente imbarazzanti per una ragione o l’altra...  
Saul capì che Shura era uscito dal bagno nell’istante stesso in cui Sfiga drizzò le orecchie e si negò alle sue dita per correre verso la porta chiusa.  
Ancora evidentemente non accortosi della presenza del suo tutore, il diciassettenne avanzò verso la propria camera con il pigiama spiegazzato tra le braccia e il giovane felino alle calcagna, senza emettere il minimo rumore muovendosi sui piedi scalzi.  
Saul, che pure di solito non prestava grande attenzione a certi dettagli, ebbe l’impressione che fosse cresciuto parecchio, di recente. Insomma, restava più basso della media rispetto ai coetanei e il suo fisico si manteneva longilineo, ma ecco… Non era solo in fatto che si fosse irrobustito un pochino, da quand’era venuto ad abitare con loro, era proprio qualcosa relativo alla sua faccia. Possibile che la struttura di un viso, la sua espressione, cambiasse platealmente con la crescita? Il restauratore si trovò a pensare che forse succedeva davvero. Ma com’era stata la sua faccia a diciassette, diciotto anni? Non lo ricordava così distintamente…  
Una specie di mugolio, forse un saluto soffocato dai denti, gli fece presente che Shura lo aveva visto, alla fine.  
\- Buongiorno, - disse a sua volta, asciutto.  
Senza incoraggiare ulteriormente la conversazione, Shura si appestò a bollire un po’ di latte sul fuoco e a recuperare una scatola di cereali dal mobile.  
Questo ricordò a Saul che non aveva ancora mangiato niente, ma, d’altro canto, non gradiva particolarmente il latte, e i cereali in scatola gli ricordavano troppo i croccantini al pesce che davano al gatto, per piacergli. Specialmente se erano cerali ricoperti di miele, i preferiti di Shura.  
\- Ethan? – chiese seccamente il giapponese, spezzando il silenzio.  
\- Dorme ancora, - rispose l’altro, signorilmente conciso.  
Sfiga rotolò sul pavimento, le zampe all’aria, in cerca di carezze. Saul colse l’occasione per sfuggire agli occhi verde vuoto del giapponese e nel contempo accontentare il piccolo.  
\- Questo sarà un anno difficile.  
L’uomo lo guardò stranito.  
\- Il compleanno di Julius è la prossima settimana, no? – specificò Shura, dando certezza alle supposizioni puramente mentali di Saul.  
\- E ci sarà anche un’eclissi, durante quella stessa sera, - ricordò lentamente il ventisettenne, quasi con dolore.  
Shura versò con calma il latte nella sua grossa tazza, e vi aggiunse diverse generose manciate di cereali d’un giallo intenso.  
\- Io starò bene attento che non accada nulla di strano, ma vedi di strare in campana anche tu.  
Saul corrugò la fronte:  
\- In che senso, scusa?  
Il cucchiaio d’acciaio batté contro la porcellana, producendo un breve rimbombo acuto.  
\- Non vorrei che al tuo fidanzato, lì, passasse per la testa di sacrificare qualche nostra amica per parare il culo a Julius… sai com’è… - disse Shura tranquillo, ma un breve rantolo soffocato nella sua voce faceva sospettare che quell’accenno di discorso spinoso, in realtà, fosse stato preparato per bene e per tempo.  
Saul scosse la testa:  
\- E’ per questo che non volevo dirti niente, - sussurrò stanco. – Temevo che avresti finito col fraintendere, o con l’iniziare ad accusare a destra e a manca… Non sei ancora abbastanza maturo per…  
\- Può darsi che io sia un immaturo, - lo interruppe Shura, - ma tu, in compenso, sei un ipocrita e un insensibile, dato che ti sei preso la briga di offrirti come mio tutore pur tenendoti già in casa il tipo che ha ucciso la mia ragazza! – sbottò.  
Anche se Saul non si era preparato psicologicamente ad uno scontro verbale per quella mattina, uno scontro verbale, del resto, nel corso del quale aveva avuto la conferma di non essere il solo a sapere dell’ultimo omicidio commesso da Ethan, riuscì tuttavia a mantenere una calma invidiabile.  
\- A parte il fatto che, allora, non sapevo neppure che Ethan c’entrasse in quella faccenda…  
\- Questo conferma che sei un ipocrita! – ringhiò Shura, in un tono piuttosto alto. – Te la fai con un assassino e lo hai perdonato comunque pur sapendo che, persino dopo averti conosciuto, ha continuato ad _esercitare_ …!  
Saul strinse le labbra, che apparvero serrate in un’unica striscia sottile.  
\- Credi forse che, adesso che so, me ne resterò a guardare? Diamine, pensa ad Elena: non sarebbe forse una vittima sacrificale perfetta? – mormorò con voce avvelenata dal sarcasmo, allargando le braccia in modo teatrale. – Che ne dici? Vuoi forse negare il fatto che il tuo ragazzo ha accettato di fare quel favore a mia madre probabilmente proprio per aiutare, per quanto possibile, i Deisenhofer? Le probabilità che stavolta tocchi a Julius sono molto alte, lo sappiamo tutti, ed è più facile controllare me, il Solutore, che non una maledizione che colpisce senza un vero schema fisso!  
\- Non ho nessuna intenzione di far fuori Elena, non ti preoccupare.  
Voce serafica, volutamente incolore, ogni possibile accento d’astio perfettamente nascosto.  
Saul e Shura erano entrambi sbiancati di colpo nonostante il caldo, nel cogliere la sagoma di Ethan comparire sulla soglia della camera da letto che divideva con l’amante.  
Il nuovo arrivato avanzò qualche passo nel mutismo di entrambi fino a quando non raggiunse le spalle del compagno, e lì si fermò.  
\- Questo scemo qui, - bisbigliò amorevolmente, sfiorando senza vergogna un braccio nudo di Saul, - non sarebbe capace di far del male ad una mosca, figuriamoci uccidere una persona. E io sto per partire, quindi non devi temere per come mi potrò comportare in futuro.  
\- _Partire_? – sibilò Shura, sorpreso.  
Saul chinò gli occhi al suolo, nascondendo la faccia. Sfiga, incurante della tensione drammatica che paralizzava gli astanti, diede il benvenuto anche al nuovo arrivato, sfregando il musetto contro le sue pantofole.  
Ethan sorrise. Dato che non capitava particolarmente spesso, o per lo meno non si rivolgeva al giapponese quando lo faceva, Shura sentì uno strano brivido percorrergli la schiena, e vide la pelle d’oca ricoprirgli all’istante un braccio.  
 _Pericolo_.  
… Pericolo?  
\- Non credo in nessun presunto verdetto divino. Non voglio stare fermo ad aspettare che i miei amici muoiano l’uno dopo l’altro. Ragion per cui, mi sono messo a cercare una soluzione alternativa per tentare di risolvere questo pasticcio, - spiegò il copywriter con semplicità.  
\- Sarebbe? – Shura era ancora sospettoso.  
Ethan strinse gli occhi del colore della giada.  
\- Divulgherò i dettagli, - bisbigliò in tono cospiratorio, - non appena avrò ottenuto dei risultati concreti: non sia mai detto che mi tocchi _illudervi_.  
Il diciassettenne fece una smorfia, ritenendosi messo da parte per l’ennesima volta, ma scelse di non controbattere ulteriormente a quella risposta apertamente enigmatica.  
Senza aggiungere altro, si limitò a tornare in camera sua, raccogliere portafoglio e cellulare e lasciare la casa, come già era stato previsto che facesse fin dalla sera prima.  
Le spalle di Saul si ingobbirono nell’istante stesso in cui la porta venne chiusa con un tonfo.  
Ethan gli lisciò i capelli con le dita, vellicandogli la nuca ben rasata, e il fatto che Saul glielo lasciasse fare era una buona spia del suo abbattimento interiore.  
\- Avresti preferito che reagissi in modo diverso? – gli chiese senza troppi preamboli.  
Il restauratore scosse lievemente il capo.  
\- Magari ci penserò io più tardi. Ora come ora sarebbe stato inutile, comunque, perché si vedeva che era arrabbiato e che avrebbe cercato ogni scusa utile per aggredirci ancora. – Inclinò istintivamente il capo all’indietro. – Shura ha certamente ragione si certe cose, ma è impossibile per noi tornare indietro e riparare ai danni compiuti.  
\- Lo so che non sei d’accordo con la mia scelta.  
Saul richiamò a sé forza a sufficienza per non chiudere gli occhi, o rispondergli male.  
\- Più che non essere d’accordo con la tua scelta, non mi alletta il pensiero che ti presenterai praticamente senza alcun preavviso a casa di gente così… così… _poco raccomandabile_ , ecco.  
Ethan smise di accarezzargli il collo.  
\- Non è detto che siano dei mostri pronti a sbranarmi, - sussurrò rassicurante. – Mi risulta che la persona che cerco non abbia più rapporti con quelli per i quali lavoravo io. Magari si rifiuterà di aiutarci, e la cosa potrebbe comunque finire lì senza che la testa mi venga mozzata dal collo. Uno deve pur tentare…  
Saul gli strinse una mano. Era sudata e scivolosa tanto quanto la sua.  
\- Hai ancora voglia di andare a cercare i membri sopravvissuti della tua famiglia?  
Nell’udire quella domanda, ad Ethan non sfuggì il suo significato ultimo neppure troppo nascosto.  
Quando avevano fatto l’amore in quel bosco, ed Ethan aveva svelato a Saul gli ultimi misteri della sua stirpe di provenienza, gli aveva anche accennato al progetto di tornare ai luoghi dai quali era stato portato via a 5 anni per verificare se per caso gli fosse eventualmente rimasto qualche parente al quale ricongiungersi. Inoltre, aveva proposto al proprio compagno di seguirlo in quel viaggio…  
No, non se l’era dimenticato, ma la situazione adesso era profondamente cambiata.  
\- Tu non abbandoneresti mai gli impegni che ti sei accollato per seguirmi in questo possibile giro a vuoto, no?  
Su quella nota un po’ brusca, Ethan si sciolse elegantemente da Saul ed andò a vestirsi, cercando d’ignorare i perforanti occhi grigi dell’altro che, fissandolo, parevano bucargli le carni.  
  
Tre bicchieri, colmi fino all’orlo di sciroppo di menta d’un verde tanto intenso da ricordare detersivo per i piatti, erano stati strategicamente posizionati davanti a tre rispettivi uomini, le cui testa convergevano verso un unico punto centrale: una fotografia posata sul tavolo attorno al quale sedevano.  
Il primo a parlare fu Julius:  
\- Ti somiglia, - osservò stupito rivolgendosi al rosso, seduto alla sua destra.  
\- Io sono dieci volte più bello, - disse Liam senza scomporsi.  
Ethan decise d’ignorare il breve battibecco per passare alle presentazioni:  
\- Yuriy Ivanov, attualmente 32 anni circa. Questa è una foto molto vecchia, ovviamente; risale ad almeno quindici anni fa, se non pure di più. E’ stata scattata durante un torneo sportivo a cui ha preso parte in qualità d’atleta. Non sono riuscito a trovare di meglio, fino ad ora.  
\- E’ uno famoso? – domandò Liam incuriosito.  
\- Veramente, mi risulta che si sia ritirato dopo non più di cinque o sei anni d’attività ufficiale. Adesso fa il medico, - rispose Ethan, spegnendo sul nascere il suo entusiasmo.  
\- E fino a che punto è rimasto implicato nelle attività della tua Organizzazione? – domandò invece Julius, ben più pratico.  
\- Oh, quasi per niente, - sussurrò Ethan. – In compenso, ha passato gran parte della sua infanzia e della sua adolescenza alla Borg, diretta da un pazzoide sfruttatore che si faceva passare per un filantropo promotore di eventi di varia rilevanza internazionale, quando in realtà era sua intenzione sfruttare i ragazzi da lui allevati per conquistare il mondo o qualcosa del genere. Era affiliato all’Organizzazione, comunque.  
Sia Liam che Julius apparivano poco convinti da quella spiegazione tanto spiccia, ma non si presero al briga di commentarla.  
\- Ancora non ho capito bene perché vuoi rivolgerti a lui, comunque, - mormorò il fotografo, senza preoccuparsi si risultare tonto a forza di chiedere spiegazioni agli altri. – Da quello che mi ha detto Julius, l’unico uomo che avrebbe potuto avere qualche possibilità di cavarci fuori da questo pasticcio è morto da tempo, no?  
\- E’ vero, - dichiarò Ethan, - Rei Kon è stato ucciso durante una delle solite lotte interne per il potere nell’Organizzazione. Ma la persona che sto cercando io è, o almeno è stato, uno _stregone_ , esattamente come lui, e con buone probabilità anche un suo diretto allievo. – Notando che Liam sembrava ancora perplesso, aggiunse: - A voler proprio cercare il pelo nell’uovo, in effetti pare che Yuriy sia stato tra quelli che hanno _contrastato_ Kon, ma, allo stesso tempo, c’è parecchia gente convinta che questi due siano stati più in contatto di quanto non abbiano voluto far intendere: insomma, non si impara la magia in così pochi mesi e così bene senza buoni aiuti esterni. E a quanto pare, se anche non possiamo essere certi dell’utilità di quest’uomo nel nostro caso, l’abilità di Yuriy non sembra da mettere in discussione.  
\- Perché, se c’era questa possibilità, non ci avete pensato prima? – domandò sbalordito Liam al suo compagno.  
\- Per il semplice fatto che nessuno l’aveva messa in conto, - disse Julius lentamente. - Certe informazioni circolano meno di quanto uno si aspetti per chi non fa parte dell’ambiente, evidentemente, ed è anche probabile che Ivanov abbia protetto la propria identità con più impegno di quanto non c’abbia mai messo Kon. Per tutelarsi dall’Organizzazione e dalla Borg, magari, oppure perché desiderava che si ci ricordasse di lui come dottore e non come mago (**).  
\- Senza contare, - concluse stancamente Ethan, - che in questi ultimi tre anni si è trasferito spesso e in luoghi anche parecchio distanti tra loro…  
\- Come se qualcuno lo inseguisse? – aggiunse argutamente Liam, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
\- Chissà? … Ad ogni modo, ora che ho individuato la sua abitazione, vorrei andargli a parlare prima che mi sfugga di nuovo.  
\- E Saul che ne pensa, di questo tuo piano d’azione?  
Liam si dedicò al suo sciroppo di menta, bevendone brevi sorsate in attesa di una sua risposta. Anche Julius lo guardava avidamente: esattamente come il restauratore, non si era trovato pienamente d’accordo con la decisione di Ethan di mettersi in viaggio da solo.  
\- Saul non è molto contento, a dir la verità, - ammise. – Ma ha promesso che non farà storie, alla mia partenza.  
‘Il bello sarà vedere se ti riprenderà in casa al tuo ritorno,’ sembravano dire chiaramente le espressioni stampate sui volti degli altri due.  
\- Insomma, lui non può venire con me, anche se non mi dispiacerebbe la sua compagnia, - biascicò il ragazzo dalla carnagione scura, alzando le mani davanti alla loro tacita accusa.  
\- Naturale, - sussurrò il rosso. – Shura è stato affidato a lui, non può certo mollarlo a qualcun altro e seguirti. Voi due forse potrete farvi due conti in tasca e decidere se valga la pena o meno non lavorare per un certo periodo, ma Shura è all’ultimo anno di liceo e non può certo permettersi assenze frequenti. Però, non ho capito come mai tu non ti sia sforzato di pensare ad una soluzione che evitasse _a te_ di lasciare la casa…  
\- E sarebbe? – borbottò Ethan, e anche Julius lo guardò sorpreso.  
\- Puoi sempre cercare di contattare telefonicamente Yuriy Ivanov adesso per vedere se è interessato alla nostra questione, invece di piombare direttamente fuori il suo cancello, magari col rischio di non trovarlo neppure più lì: che ti sbatta una cornetta o una porta in faccia poco cambierebbe, ma almeno ti saresti risparmiato un viaggio inutile. E, in fondo, non è neppure detto che sia così poco disponibile come pensi tu… Mi sembra incredibile che tu non abbia neppure messo in conto di fare una cosa del genere, prima di _fiondarti all’avventura_.  
Quell’ultima uscita ironica disturbò non poco Ethan, ma fu comunque costretto a chiederselo seriamente: c’era davvero ancora una stretta necessità che lui abbandonasse la propria casa…?  
La prima volta che aveva annunciato a Saul la sua intenzione di partire, alcuni mesi prima, loro due erano quasi in rotta, e in quella situazione così pesante ad Ethan era sembrato persino auspicabile prendersi una pausa e mettere qualche kilometro tra loro due… Ma adesso, in effetti, le condizioni del loro rapporto erano migliorate di parecchio, e forse sarebbe risultato addirittura controproducente se se ne fosse andato con Saul dichiaratamente contrario a quella sua decisione.  
E neppure poteva non pensare agli eventuali risvolti positivi dell’alternativa del rosso: facendo così, avrebbe avuto maggiori possibilità di allargare le scelte successive alle altre persone coinvolte, invece di caricarsi per intero le responsabilità dell’operazione sulle sue sole spalle.  
\- Questo Yuriy è un tuo parente, vero? – domandò ancora Liam con fine noncuranza.  
\- Alla lontana, - bofonchiò Ethan, ancora sulle sue. – Mio cugino era imparentato con lui.  
Il venticinquenne tornò a guardare il fotografo direttamente in faccia, ma lui sembrava più occupato a sorseggiare innocentemente la sua bevanda, come se non si fosse reso conto di aver di nuovo lanciato il sasso e nascosto prontamente la mano. Niente da fare, decise Ethan: quello stronzetto lì la sapeva lunga, più di quanto non gli piacesse fare credere…  
I rapporti tra Ethan e Julius si erano un po’ rilassati, nelle ultime settimane, per quanto ovviamente non fossero riusciti a recuperare l’intesa di una volta, ma Liam restava un enigma per il copywriter. Non aveva mai pensato a lui come a qualcosa di definibile diversamente rispetto alla definizionedi base ‘amico di Saul’, e lo stesso valeva per Elena: erano persone che tollerava e basta per amor suo, e, per quanto oramai le conoscesse da qualche anno, non si era mai sprecato a cercare d’imbastire con loro un legame più profondo.  
Adesso, sapeva che Julius aveva rivelato a Liam alcuni particolari sul suo passato, ma fino a che punto? A parte sapere che aveva collaborato con Vincent Deisenhofer e che da ragazzo aveva avuto a che fare con una cricca di criminali fin troppo ben ramificata, lui gli aveva anche accennato qualcosa riguardo la sua abbandonata professione di assassino…?  
Ethan non aveva mai notato differenze rilevanti nel modo di comportarsi di Liam rispetto a lui, e tanta naturalezza faceva sperare che non sapesse più del dovuto, non abbastanza da modificare l’opinione che si era fatto di lui, almeno; ma ora iniziava a sospettare che in realtà il ventunenne dai capelli color fuoco fosse capace di macchinare cose che, fino a poco prima, non avrebbe neppure messo in conto…  
Julius, sempre più confuso, seguiva senza capire uno strano gioco di sguardi dal suo lato del tavolo: Ethan, sempre più imbronciato e silenzioso, fissava Liam incupendosi di pari grado davanti alla sua spiccata ostentazione d’indifferenza; Liam, dal canto suo, continuava a sorbire la sua acqua e menta centellinandola e fingendo di non accorgersi di nulla.  
Julius decise che non era il caso di starsi a lambiccare il cervello per roba del genere, e finalmente ci bevette su.  
  
Il tempo di posare i piedi a terra per un secondo, ed eccoti di nuovo in volo: ecco come funziona un’altalena.  
Elena non saliva su uno di quegli aggeggi da secoli, ma ora che gliene era capitata l’occasione aveva voluto approfittarne. Il parco dove si sarebbe incontrata con Shura era praticamente deserto, e nessun bimbo avrebbe reclamato il suo posto su quel giocattolo.  
Una folata d’aria calda le fece ondeggiare vestito e capelli in quel movimento sempre ugualmente ripetuto.  
Chiuse gli occhi e spinse indietro la testa, permettendo ai roventi raggi solari di baciare pienamente il suo viso. Macchie rossastre tinsero all’istante l’interno delle sue palpebre.  
Sapeva che tutto stava per finire. Che, in un senso o nell’altro, la vecchia fase si era conclusa e che qualcos’altro, nel bene o nel male, avrebbe preso presto piede. Avvertiva il cambiamento serpeggiarle nelle vene, sottopelle…  
Si era diplomata e tra un paio di mesi, come desiderava da sempre, avrebbe cominciato a studiare stabilmente Arte all’università.  
Avrebbe continuato ad uscire con Shura, probabilmente, anche se ancora non aveva deciso quanta importanza attribuire a questo. Non aveva voluto calcolare troppo quel bacio a sorpresa di qualche mese prima, ma neppure poteva negare a sé stessa che, ormai, le cose tra loro avevano preso lentamente ad evolversi. A forza di ritrovarsi a tu per tu con Shura da sola, non poteva evitare di rifletterci su, e da quando Liam si era fidanzato queste occasioni capitavano molto di frequente.  
Riportando la mente su quest’ultimo e volendo proprio essere sinceri, Elena era stata tra quelli che non aveva pensato che la relazione tra Liam e Julius alla fine avrebbe funzionato sul serio, conoscendo così bene l’essere capriccioso dell’amico e non avendo particolare fiducia nell’ambiguo Deisenhofer, ma aveva dovuto ricredersi.  
Persino la famiglia di Jul si era arresa di fronte alla loro perseveranza, o, per meglio dire, aveva protestato molto meno di quanto chiunque si sarebbe aspettato, visti i precedenti.  
Vincent Deisenhofer non aveva fatto una piega, ad esempio, perché ormai assuefatto all’idea che il suo unico figlio ancora in vita fosse omosessuale, o forse perché deciso a non rovinarsi i pochi mesi che gli rimanevano con altre beghe di famiglia. Non che si fosse stretto Liam al petto chiamandolo ‘figlio mio’, alla fine, ma almeno avevano rapporti abbastanza civili.  
Ben meno rosee erano invece le relazioni con la ‘suocera’: Julius era ormai troppo indipendente dalla madre perché questa potesse ancora ostacolarlo in maniera grave, ma ciò non toglieva che non avesse mai fatto finta di gradire Liam, la fidanzata maschio del suo pur disprezzato pargolo.  
Fortunatamente per Liam e Julius, per qualche ragione non ben definita si era schierata dalla loro parte Helga, madre Vincent, nonna dell’erede dei Deisenhofer e terrore della stessa Alexandra, che non poteva vederla ma neppure riusciva a sottrarsi alle sue volutamente tiranniche e pressanti imposizioni. Helga era un donnone alto e robusto, dai tratti grifagni e i modi sbrigativi, abituata a non sprecarsi a rispondere ad eventuali obiezioni. Col nipote e i suoi amici era sempre stata di una gentilezza squisita, ma si vedeva che era un tipo abituato a non sentirsi rispondere di no…  
Alexandra la odiava con tutto l’animo, e in più di un’occasione si era addirittura sfogata con lei in proposito… Come, in che senso? … Beh, non che Lexie ed Elena fossero diventate propriamente amiche, ma ogni tanto capitava che andassero in giro per i negozio insieme. Del resto, la donna aveva bisogno di compagnia, e alla ragazza faceva comodo avere qualcuno che la scorrazzasse qua e là e che la seguisse nelle varie boutique. A Liam e soprattutto a Shura venivano i brividi al solo immaginarsi certe scene, e a quel punto Elena si limitava a fare spallucce e cambiava discorso.  
Chi altro restava…? Uhm…  
Julia e Christina, appiccicose come sempre, erano andate in vacanza insieme in Spagna, ma a quanto pareva sarebbero tornate in tempo per festeggiare il ventesimo compleanno di Julius.  
Saul ed Ethan invece, stando a quello che gli aveva raccontato Shura, stavano passando attraverso un contorto periodo di schizofrenia amorosa: il giapponese aveva dichiarato, con vago disgusto, di averli beccati più volte a sbaciucchiarsi o a tenersi per mano quando convinti di non essere visti, ma altrettanto spesso Saul, Ethan o entrambi mettevano il muso per cause non sempre facilmente comprensibili. Elena, da parte sua, pensava che tali malumori potessero avere a che fare con la faccenda di Julius, ed era felice che quei due fossero riusciti, almeno all’apparenza, a risolvere parte dei loro problemi: solo pochi mesi prima avevano tutta l’aria di essere sul punto di lasciarsi, del resto…  
\- Elena!  
La voce squillante di Shura, appena arrivato all’angolo della strada, la riscosse.  
Sorridendogli e facendogli un cenno con la mano, Elena piantò i piedi sul terreno fino a far fermare le oscillazioni dell’altalena. Saltò giù e si diresse verso il suo amico, scrollandosi dalle gonne polvere impalpabile e peli di gatto.  
  
*** FINE ***

* * *

(*) In realtà avrei voluto chiamarlo _Seccia_ (cioè ‘sfortuna’), ma si presume che Shura e company non conoscano il napoletano… X°  
(**) Questo appunto suonerà arabo per chi di voi non ha letto almeno IMUYS prima di ‘Funky Purple’, ma preferisco sottolinearlo ugualmente: Ethan, così come gli altri ragazzi di questa fanfic, non sa assolutamente nulla della storia di Yu-Rei, né tanto meno che a morire 12 anni prima è stato in realtà Yuriy Ivanov… Inoltre, anche se si sono incontrati due volte (come ho avuto modo di specificare in passato in questa sede), Ethan non ha la più pallida idea di che faccia dovrebbe avere Rei Kon… Ehhh, sono proprio maligna! :-p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo oltre un anno e mezzo di lavoro, talvolta sfibrante, ‘Funky Purple’ ha deciso di staccarsi da me, o meglio mi ha allontanata da sé con una serie di spintoni neppure troppo gentili.  
>  Nonostante mi abbia riservato un trattamento così poco carino, io la lascio comunque andare col cuore ancora colmo d’affetto nei confronti suoi e dei personaggi tanto assurdi che ha voluto temporaneamente affidare alle mia bieche mani.  
>  Ammetto che, quando decisi di darle fiducia, avevo ben altri progetti per lei, ma ce l’ha fatta comunque a stupirmi, al di là delle sue avide pretese.  
>  E’ stata ben più caparbia di me, costringendomi a scrivere quando mi dicevo che, tanto, questa trama non aveva più alcun senso. Mica falso! La logica, andando avanti, si è dipanata come un gomitolo, sino a giungere a questo finale stranamente tranquillo, seppur con qualche aculeo a pizzicare lievemente sotto la superficie.  
>  Non era assolutamente la conclusione che avevo in mente di proporvi, anzi, praticamente nel preparare la stesura definitiva ho ignorato più o meno tutti i punti chiave sui quali avevo programmato di soffermarmi. Ma cosa devo dirvi? Del resto, non ho mai avuto chissà quale controllo sulle mie storie: sono delle testone, loro, e fanno come gli pare, indipendentemente dalla mia opinione. Hanno sicuramente un carattere più forte del mio. ù_ù  
>  Posso solo farvi sapere, comunque, che alla fine mi sono battuta per quello che mi era sembrato il finale più coerente, privo oltretutto delle mie solite rivelazioni shock e, cosa insolita se si considerano le ultime storie terminate prima di questa, anche abbastanza lineare nella risoluzione per lo meno degli intrecci sentimentali. Decisamente più di ampio respiro è stato invece lo scioglimento della trama vera e propria, che districandosi tra passato e presente si è soffermata davvero su di tutto tranne, forse, proprio sulla fine effettivamente considerata.  
>  Spero di non aver deluso nessuno con quello che io considero un finale comunque solo parzialmente aperto: per quel che mi riguarda, mi ero ripromessa di raccontare la storia di un gruppo e di alcuni fatti misteriosi che gravitavano intorno a loro, e in questo senso mi ritengo soddisfatta.  
>  Ad ogni modo, posso affermare che, indipendentemente da tutto, curare questa mia prima Original è servito a darmi delle risposte a domande che mi ronzavano in testa da parecchio. E’ stata, in primo luogo, un capriccio che volevo togliermi fin da quando ho messo virtualmente piede da queste parti, e sono ben felice di aver seguito il mio istinto fino in fondo. Ora ho compreso che, a prescindere da tutto, non si è assopita completamente in me la voglia di sperimentare il piena libertà… _  
> _Molto altro desidererei cianciare riguardo me e ‘Funky Purple’, ma sarò magnanima e vi risparmierò, perché mi sono già allargata fin troppo. Passo dunque a salutare coloro che mi hanno supportata negli ultimi diciotto mesi commentando la mia storia, o leggendone i poveri brani in anteprima sul mio blog o per altre vie traverse… grazie mille! ^___^


End file.
